


Spectrum

by Vindit



Series: colors of a broken planet [2]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, MMORPGs, Male Slash, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 179,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel mojego pierwszego fanfika z Aiona, Dwóch Kolorów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog: kromede's trial

– Nie jesteś... – Teraz jej oczy zapłonęły nienawiścią, krwistoczerwony blask przebił się przez łzy. Resztkami sił zacisnęła zęby i pięści. – Nie jesteś lepszy ode mnie...  
Czarodziej zrobił krok do przodu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Ja zdołałem ocalić ukochaną osobę.

= = =

Kromede szła powoli, plecami opierała się o ścianę, w dłoni ściskała łuk. Jaskinia była ciasna, skały ociekały wilgocią, w powietrzu unosił się stęchły zapach. Kromede minęła jakąś rozpadlinę, przeskoczyła kilka głazów. Jej oczy promieniowały czerwienią. Jedynie dzięki asmodiańskim zmysłom była w stanie widzieć cokolwiek w tej ciemności. Skryła się za skałami, spojrzała na golema, który znajdował się kilka metrów przed nią. Nie chciała robić hałasu. Musiała jak najszybciej dostać się do świątynnego skarbca. Sięgnęła po strzałę, naciągnęła cięciwę.  
Wystarczył jeden celny strzał.  
Ruszyła dalej. Skalny korytarz robił cię coraz węższy, nieprzyjemny zapach coraz mocniejszy. Kromede dotarła w końcu do nieco większej groty, przysiadła na ziemi, żeby chwilę odpocząć. Spojrzała leniwie w bok, na rozkładające się ciała, a nawet szkielety, należące zapewne do poszukiwaczy przygód i skarbów. Cóż, jej nie zależało ani na jednym, ani na drugim. Nie była tu z własnej woli.  
Podniosła łuk, westchnęła cicho. Musiała iść na przód. Musiała go uratować. Na swojej drodze spotkała jeszcze kilka golemów i ogromnych pająków. Żaden nie miał szans z jej magicznymi strzałami. Skały stawał się coraz wyższe, droga coraz bardziej stroma. Rangerka otarła czoło, uniosła brodę. Czekała ją wspinaczka.  
Była już blisko. Ukryte wejście do najniższego poziomu skarbca. Według sędziego Kaligi, to tam właśnie miał znajdować się potężny orb, artefakt jeszcze z czasów Tysiącletniej Wojny.  
Nie ważne. Dla Kromede był to po prostu przedmiot, który mógł uratować życie Robstina.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie nienawidziła Shadow Courtu tak, jak w tej chwili. Zacisnęła zęby, powaliła golemy strzegące wejścia do skarbca. Wiedziała, że czekała na nią ciężka walka, artefaktu miał strzec potężny kapłan i posłuszne mu potwory. Kromede podeszła do żelaznych wrót ukrytych w skałach. Dotknęła złotego zamka. Cholera, klucz. Zaczęła przeszukiwać powalone golemy. Nic. Znowu stanęła przed wrotami, oparła się o nie ręką. Zacisnęła palce. Da radę siłą? Może potężny strzał, do granic możliwości wzmocniony aetherem, mógłby naruszyć metalową konstrukcję... Oparła dłoń nieco mocniej...  
Wrota uchyliły się lekko.  
Kromede zamarła, cofnęła rękę. Niemożliwe, nie mogły być otwarte. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Przez szparę w drzwiach można było dostrzec blask świec. Czekali na nią? Czyżby golemy zdążyły już powiadomić kapłana o rangerce skradającej się przez skalne korytarze? Mieli zamiar zaatakować, gdy tylko wejdzie do skarbca? Złapać ją żywcem, dowiedzieć się, kto ją tu przysłał, kto śmiał włamać się do świątyni Lady Siel? Czy to sprawka Kaligi? W tej chwili wszystko wydawało się możliwe. Kromede zaczęła się bać.  
Ale nie miała innego wyjścia.  
Dobyła dwóch strzał, ich groty zalśniły aetherem. Uniosła łuk, jej dłonie drżały delikatnie. Kopnęła wrota, te rozwarły się z hukiem. Kromede błyskawicznie wbiegła do środka kamiennej komnaty. Przyklęknęła, wycelowała przed siebie.  
Kolanem poczuła krew spływającą po posadce.  
Przestronną komnatę rozświetlały liczne świece, z oczu rangerki zniknął czerwony blask. Powoli opuściła łuk. Stary kapłan, strażnik artefaktu, leżał tuż przed nią. Z jego pleców wystawał sztylet. Pod kolumnami leżały zniszczone golemy. Było cicho.  
Ten sztylet.  
Ostrze z adamantium, rękojeść zdobiona szmaragdami. Znała go doskonale.  
Ciche kroki, ktoś zbliżył się do ciała. Kromede wciąż klęczała na jednym kolanie, trzymała napiętą cięciwę. Uniosła wzrok.  
Postać w długiej szacie z kapturem wyciągnęła sztylet z ciała strażnika. Z ostrza skapywała czerwień. Szata także była czerwona, kaptur i narzutka czarne. Futro na ramionach, złote zdobienia.  
Mundur Radiant Ops.  
– Poznajesz? – Zakrwawiony sztylet zalśnił przed oczami Kromede.  
Rangerka wstała powoli, stanęła zaraz na przeciwko zakapturzonego mężczyzny. Kapłan leżał pomiędzy nimi. Nie odpowiedziała.  
Spojrzała na lśniący artefakt, po który tu przybyła. Który trzymał w dłoni...  
– Theodore Hamilton – wycedziła.  
– Dla ciebie oficer Hamilton, Kromede. – Sorcerer podrzucił orbem, uśmiechnął się. Schował sztylet za pasek. Kobieta zacisnęła zęby. Nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób Elyos zdobył tę broń.  
– Czego chcesz? – spytała ostro. Opuściła łuk. – Zemścić się w końcu za wydarzenia sprzed roku? – dodała kpiąco. – A może mnie szantażować?  
– Tak jak oni? – Theodore zrobił krok do przodu, stanął na szacie bladofioletowej kapłana, zostawił na niej krwawy odcisk buta. Kromede wciągnęła powietrze. – Wiem o wszystkim – kontynuował Elyos. – Kariera w Shadow Courcie nie okazała się spełnieniem marzeń, prawda? Nie – dodał uprzejmiej. – Chcę współpracować.  
– Jeśli nie oddam sędziemu Kalidze tego orba, zabije Robstina. – Rangerka nie miała czasu na gierki.  
– Wiem.  
Kromede zadrżała. Cholerne Radiant Ops, cholerny Elyos. O czym jeszcze wiedział? Do czego zmierzał? Była wściekła.  
– Nie jesteście tak dobrzy jak mówią, skoro potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. – Wyszczerzyła zęby z złośliwym uśmiechu.  
Na Theodorze nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia.  
– Chcę wiedzieć gdzie trzymacie Xallevyna. – Zacisnął dłoń na orbie. – Zaprowadź mnie do niego, a pomogę ci zabić sędziego Kaligę.  
– Jesteś idiotą. – Kromede prychnęła. – Dlaczego miałabym chcieć go zabić? Wiesz co Shadow Court by mi zrobił? Byłabym skończona. Nie, oddam mu orba, odzyskam Robstina. Wszystko wróci do normy. Sędzia Kaliga doceni moją lojalność.  
– Naprawdę w to wierzysz?  
Kromede schowała strzały, zaczepiła łuk na plecach, skrzyżowała ramiona. Zaczęła chodzić powoli po komnacie. Theodore wciąż stał przy ciele kapłana. Wodził wzrokiem za kobietą. Ściągnął czarny kaptur.  
– Powiedz mi jedno. – Rangerka spojrzała na jego rozczochrane blond włosy. – Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Xallevyn jest w naszych lochach od roku, od kiedy zostawiłeś go ze mną, sam uciekając przez portal... – dodała złośliwe. – Trzymaliśmy go żywego, na wypadek, gdyby okazał się przydatny. Wciąż trzymamy. Ale ty uparcie miałeś to gdzieś. Co się zmieniło?  
Theodore milczał przed dłuższą chwilę. Kromede zauważyła z satysfakcją, że musiała trafić w jakiś czuły punkt. Już chciała drążyć głębiej, gdy Elyos rzucił orba w jej kierunku. Złapała go zaskoczona.  
– Przypomniałem sobie o nim – odparł sorcerer oschle. – Powiedz, jak mam się do niego dostać. Pomóż mi go uratować.  
Teraz to rangerka nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Artefakt był już w jej dłoni. Na co ten Elyos liczył? Że weźmie ją na litość? Dobre sobie. Kromede nigdy nie czuła litości. Nie bez powodu przecież dostała się w szeregi Shadow Courtu.  
– Naprawdę jesteś idiotą – zaśmiała się patrząc na orba.  
Theodore założył kaptur, ruszył do wyjścia ze skarbca.  
– Wiem, że się boisz – powiedział, gdy stanął przy wrotach. – Jesteś wściekła. Ty nie możesz go zabić, będziesz skończona. Ale marzysz o tym, prawda? Już od chwili w której porwał Robstina.  
Kromede zacisnęła zęby.  
– Ale ty możesz. – Prędko zrozumiała, do czego zmierzał Elyos. – Nikt nie powiąże tego ze mną. Będę bezpieczna, Robstin także. A sędzia Kaliga dostanie, na co zasłużył.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Oddałem ci już artefakt. W zamian chcę jedynie informacji.  
Kromede schowała orba do torby.  
– Najważniejsi więźniowie przetrzymywani są w lochach pod posiadłością samego Sędziego Kaligi – zaczęła.

= = =

– Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. – Sędzia Kaliga skinął głową. – Moja droga Kromede.  
Kobieta stała kilka metrów przed Sędzią, który siedział na zdobnym fotelu. Otaczali ją zamaskowani egzekutorzy. Znała każdego z nich. Oni ją także.  
– Sędzia wie, że wykonałabym jego rozkazy bez żadnej dodatkowej... motywacji. – Rangerka starała się mówić spokojnie i z szacunkiem. Wewnątrz niej wrzało.  
Kaliga uśmiechnął się tylko.  
Wyr, jego wierny podwładny, umieścił artefakt w gablocie.  
Czuć było napięcie wiszące w powietrzu.  
Kromede zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Niech oddadzą jej w końcu Robstina. Zrobiła przecież, co jej kazali. Zdradziła Asmodae włamując się do zabytkowej świątyni i kradnąc przedmiot umieszczony tam przez samych Lordów. Co jeszcze miała...  
– Lord Azphel nie byłby zadowolony. – Wyr zamknął szklane drzwiczki.  
– Nie musi wiedzieć – odparł Kaliga machnąwszy ręką. – Czyż nie tak, Kromede? – Wbił wzrok w rangerkę.  
– Jestem lojalnym egzekutorem. – Kobieta przyklęknęła na jedno kolano. – Zawsze byłam.  
Kaliga i Wyr popatrzyli na siebie.  
– Nie będziesz żywić urazy za Robstina? – spytał sędzia.  
– Nie będę, przysięgam. – Kromede uniosła brodę. – Wiem, jak działamy. Zawsze popierałam nasze metody – dodała zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wspomniała tylko, że nienawidziła, gdy to ktoś stosował je na niej.  
Chwila ciszy.  
Zbyt długa. Kobieta zacisnęła zęby. Nie umknęło to uwadze sędziego.  
– Nie będę ryzykował. – Wstał z fotela. – Zabrać ją do mojego lochu.  
Kobieta przeraziła się, zaczęła krzyczeć.  
– Błagam! – Egzekutorzy ruszyli w jej kierunku. Zaczęła się szarpać. – Nigdy bym nie... – Ktoś pozbawił ją przytomności.

= = =

W celi było ciemno, mimo południowego słońca oświetlającego malownicze wzgórza leżące na wschód od Pandemonium. Żadnych okien, wilgotne ściany, pomieszczenie skryte głęboko pod posiadłością dowódcy Shadow Courtu. Kromede siedziała skulona pod ścianą, klęła pod nosem. Zabrano jej łuk, zabrano Robstina. Sędzia Kaliga nie zabił jej pewnie tylko dlatego, że zajęty był przygotowaniami do weekendu. Pod koniec tygodnia na jego posesji pojawiali się w końcu najzacniejsi mieszkańcy Asmodae. Rangerka wiedziała jednak, że gdy Shadow Court znajdzie już czas, aby się nią zająć, to nie zrobi tego szybko. Przesłuchają ją najpierw porządnie, może każą wykazać się jakimś nowym. Zapewne Robstina także trzymają przy życiu tylko po to...  
Uderzyła pięścią w kamienną podłogę. Raz jeszcze. Na jej dłoni pojawiła się krew i obtarcia.  
A mimo tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, Kromede wciąż próbowała nie tracić nadziei. Nadziei, że przekona Shadow Court o swojej lojalności, że ocali siebie i ukochanego. Nie miała przecież zamiaru mówić nikomu o skradzionym artefakcie. Chciała żyć. Nie robiąc sobie przy okazji tak potężnych wrogów. Może mogła coś wymyślić, coś powiedzieć...  
Kamienna ściana zaczęła pękać. Grube pnącza wsuwały się powoli przez ciasne szczeliny. Rośliny owijały konstrukcję, kruszyły ją powoli. Kromede patrzyła na to niemal zahipnotyzowana. Czyżby zaczynała wariować? Wstała chwiejąc się lekko, odsunęła w stronę krat, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z pnączy wdzierających się do pomieszczenia.  
Pękł w końcu kawałek sufitu, gruz posypał się na kamienną podłogę. Pnącza zaczęły się cofać, puszczać naruszoną ścianę. Kromede spojrzała na otwór, który wyrzeźbiły w jej celi. Przygryzła usta, zacisnęła dłoń na chłodnym metalowym pręcie.  
Do pomieszczenia wskoczyła znana jej już postać w czarno–czerwonej szacie. Sorcerer upadł na podłogę, uniósł brodę, zsunął kaptur.  
– Nie jestem zaskoczony – przywitał się z uśmiechem. Wstał, otrzepał piasek z szaty, bardziej na pokaz, niż z konieczności.  
Rangerka skrzyżowała ramiona, westchnęła wyniośle.  
– Napawaj się tą chwilą póki możesz, Elyosie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy.  
Theodore nie odpowiedział, chociaż jego rozbawiony wyraz twarzy zdawał się sugerować, że, wbrew słowom kobiety, jest on pełen optymizmu co do stanu w jakim opuści posiadłość.  
Usłyszeli kroki strażnika.  
Sorcerer schował się za ścianą celi, Kromede stanęła przed kratami.  
– Słyszałem hałas. – Egzekutor podszedł do kobiety. – Próbujesz uciec? Wątpisz, że sędzia Kaliga wyda sprawiedliwy wyrok? – spytał pogardliwie.  
Rangerka prychnęła jedynie.  
Strażnik uniósł wzrok, spojrzał na zniszczony kawałek sufitu i ściany.  
– Co do... – Pnącza, które dorwały go przez kraty, skutecznie uniemożliwiły mu wydanie kolejnych dźwięków. Theodore przyciągnął go do prętów, udusił czarem. Odpiął klucz od jego paska. Nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na lekko oszołomioną kobietę, podszedł do krat i otworzył celę. Wyszedł pierwszy. Odwrócił się, wyciągnął rękę. Pnącza zniknęły.  
– Chodź – polecił, niby uprzejmie. – Na nas oboje ktoś tutaj czeka.  
Kromede przeszła nad ciałem egzekutora, poprawiła upięte włosy.  
– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – Stanęła przy Elyosie. – To ja wsadziłam tutaj twojego faceta.  
– O tym nie zapomniałem. – Theodore rzucił klucz na ziemię – Mamy wspólnego wroga, we dwójkę będzie łatwiej.  
Milczeli przez moment, patrząc oboje w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Ich sylwetki oświetlał jedyni słaby blask wdzierający się do lochów poprzez szczelinę w suficie celi.  
Kromede pierwsza przerwała ciszę.  
– Musimy zdobyć klucze do celi oraz mój łuk. – Ruszyła przed siebie. Jej oczy rozbłysły czerwienią. – Wiem gdzie będą. Unikajmy strażników, jeśli sędzia Kaliga dowie się, że uciekłam...  
– Może skrzywdzić Robstina. – Theodore rozpalił w dłoni niewielki płomyk. – Wiesz gdzie go szukać?  
– Sędzia trzymał go w rezydencji. Robstin nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, naopowiadali mu jakichś zmyślonych historii...  
Dotarli do końca wąskiego korytarza. Niewielki hol, do którego weszli, z każdym krokiem okazywał się coraz większy, przekształcał się w przestronną salę łączące liczne korytarze. Część z nich prowadziła do cel, część do pomieszczeń pracowników, niektóre przejścia zablokowane były żelaznymi kratami, inne jedynie drewnianymi drzwiami.  
Theodore wzmocnił płomień, cienie zatańczyły na ścianach. Rozejrzał się, usłyszał ciche echo swoich kroków. Kromede zmrużyła lśniące oczy, wysiliła pamięć. Skierowała się do jednego z przejść, dotknęła zamkniętych drzwi.  
– Nie sądziłem, że Kaliga ma tak okazałą piwnicę. – Sorcerer ruszył za nią. – Ciekawe, co zobaczę w jego domu. – Zaczął przypalać drzwi, które wskazała kobieta.  
– Coś na pewno, sędzia urządza dzisiaj bankiet. – Kromede wsłuchała się w dźwięki dochodzące z korytarza. Żadnych kroków, droga wolna. – Jak w każdą sobotę. Ciesz się, że to nie niedziela. – Zaśmiała się cicho. Przeszli przez drzwi, zamknęli je za sobą.  
– Chcę wiedzieć, co to za imprezy urządza w niedzielę?  
Korytarz doprowadził ich do pomieszczenia pełnego cel. Każda jedna zamknięta była na metalowe drzwi z niewielkim okienkiem na wysokości oczu. Przy biurku siedział strażnik zaczytujący się w jakiejś książce.  
– Kto wie, może by ci się spodobało – odparła Kromede chowając się za rogiem ściany. – Cicho. – Przeszła w hide. – Zajmij się strażnikiem, ja zdobędę klucze.  
Theodore wyjął z kieszeni szaty niewielki, chociaż niezwykle pojemny, sześcian i rzucił go na podłogę tuż przy ścianie. Egzekutor zerwał się słysząc nagły dźwięk, wstał od biurka, dobył miecza. Szedł ostrożnie, czerwień jego oczu stawała się coraz intensywniejsza.  
Theodore chwycił go w aether hold w chwili, gdy mężczyzna dotarł do zakrętu. Strażnik, mimo nagłej utraty równowagi i szarpnięcia, które uniosło w powietrze, zdołał utrzymać miecz w ręku, próbował nawet zaatakować, ale potężny czar skutecznie unieruchomił jego ciało. Sorcerer prędko złapał w dłonie głowę mężczyzny, przymknął oczy. Odsunął się za chwilę, obniżył aether hold, egzekutor opadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Różowawe smugi zaklęcia zniknęły, w pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała ciemność. Theodore rozpalił płomień w dłoni, wyszedł zza zakrętu. Kromede otworzyła już kolejne drzwi, Elyos pobiegł za nią.  
Byli teraz w dużo przestronniejszym i lepiej oświetlonym korytarzu. Drzwi do cel były większe i mocniejsze, w każdych znajdowały się dwa poziome okienka.  
– Mamy kilka minut zanim przyjdzie zmiana. – Rangerka podała klucze sorcererowi, wskazała mu właściwy. – Zostanę tutaj. – Oparła się o ścianę. – Przedostatnie drzwi.  
– Pamiętam. – Theodore złapał brzęczący pęk, pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku.  
– Pośpiesz się.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr leżał na łóżku, patrzył się w sufit. Dłonie splótł za głową, zgiął jedno kolano. Miał na sobie jedynie przetarte czarne spodnie.  
Nie pamiętał już, ile dni spędził na tym fascynującym zajęciu. Dawno temu pogubił się w obliczeniach. Zresztą, jakie to niby miało znaczenie.  
Na stoliku leżała tacka z niedojedzonym obiadem, na podłodze walały się jakieś książki, na fotelu wisiał lekko wilgotny ręcznik. Nie, biorąc pod uwagę to, w jakich warunkach przetrzymywano innych więźniów, nie mógł narzekać. Cóż, już pierwszego dnia coś sobie obiecał. Już wtedy w Beluslan, gdy złapał go oddział Shadow Courtu dowodzony przez Kromede... Przysiągł sobie, że wytrzyma. Że zrobi wszystko, aby przeżyć, aby wytrwać jak najdłużej.  
Dla niego.  
Myśl o Theodorze od razu wywołała uśmiech na twarzy assassina.  
Xallevyn przeciągnął się leniwie, spojrzał na drzwi, w których stał jego czarodziej. Piękne jasne włosy, jakich nie miał nikt w Asmodae. W kolorze słońca. Intensywnie brązowe oczy patrzące na niego z miłością, całe zaszklone od wzbierających się łez. Czarno–czerwony płaszcz. Dziwne, w pamięci assassina sorcerer zawsze nosił jasne barwy, biele, fiolety.  
Mimo to...  
Był tak realny.  
– Xall... – Drżący głos sorcerera zabrzmiał nagle w uszach Xallevyna. Jego głos. Prawdziwy.  
Niemożliwe.  
Assassin usiadł na łóżku, spojrzał przed siebie z niedowierzeniem. Otworzył usta, nie wydobył się z nich jednak żaden dźwięk. Wstał powoli. Myślał, że da radę się ruszyć. Zamarł.  
Sorcerer podszedł o krok, wyciągnął niepewnie rękę. Przystanął.  
Patrzyli tak na siebie.  
– Theo...? – spytał szeptem Asmodianin. Przygryzł usta, zacisnął dłonie.  
– To ja – odparł Elyos z westchnieniem ulgi.  
Rzucili się sobie w objęcia.  
Theodore nie wytrzymał, zaczął płakać. Ściskał Xallevyna z całej siły, napawał się jego bliskością, jego obecnością. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej.  
– Przepraszam – zaczął, gdy wypuścił assassina ze swoich objęć, spojrzał mu w oczy. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać... – mówił zdruzgotany. – To wszystko...  
– Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zostawisz – przerwał mu Xallevyn z uśmiechem. – Tylko dlatego tu wytrzymałem – powiedział dotykając dłoni sorcerera. Ściągnął jego czarną rękawiczkę, spojrzał na lśniącą obrączkę. Zaśmiał się lekko, tak radośnie. Objął dłońmi twarz Theodora, uważając, by nie zadrapać pazurami jego delikatnych policzków. Pocałował go zachłannie. Sorcerer uległ pocałunkowi, objął Asmodianina w pasie, pogładził dłońmi jego szorstką skórę, zacisnął palce na futrze rosnącym wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa.  
Zapomnieli się na chwilę.  
– Moją ma Hamam. – Xallevyn oderwał się od Theodora, oddał mu rękawiczkę. – Złóżmy mu wizytę.  
– Co tylko zechcesz – odparł Elyos opuszkiem palca dotykając swoich rozgrzanych ust.

= = =

Kromede usłyszała kroki, zniecierpliwiona spojrzała w głąb korytarza. Dwie sylwetki. W końcu. Obaj mężczyźni wyglądali na lekko oszołomionych, zapewne dawno oczekiwanym spotkaniem. Kobieta westchnęła zniecierpliwiona.  
Theodore i Xallevyn mieli wrażenie, jakby widzieli sie po raz ostatni ledwie wczoraj. Trawiło ich także okropne poczucie, że nie widzieli się zdecydowanie za długo. I ktoś był temu winny.  
– Uwolnimy resztę? – Assassin spojrzał na mijane cele, potem na sorcerera. – Mogą narobić niezłego zamieszania.  
Podeszli do rangerki ukrytej w rogu korytarza.  
– Nie! – szepnęła kobieta dosyć głośno. – Musimy działać dyskretnie.  
Xallevyn przystaną zaskoczony, zacisnął pięść.  
– Co ona tutaj robi? – wycedził.  
– Spokojnie, jest ze mną. – Theodore dotknął jego ramienia, spróbował go uspokoić. – Zaufaj mi – dodał szeptem. Poczuł jak assassin rozluźnia się odrobinę.  
Jeszcze tylko trochę.  
Xallevyn rzucił Kromede nienawistne spojrzenie, ta uśmiechnęła sie wyzywająco.  
– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedziała z satysfakcją.  
– Prawie tydzień. – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. – Nie tęskniłem.  
Theodore zachował spokój, wyminął towarzyszy, rozejrzał się po korytarzach.  
– Zajmiemy się Hamamem – powiadomił Kromede po chwili.  
Kobieta prychnęła.  
– Strata czasu. Potrzebujemy jeszcze kluczy do jednej bramy i do ukrytych drzwi do posiadłości.  
Theodore skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Na co więc czekasz? – spytał władczym tonem.  
Popatrzyli na siebie przez moment, Kromede dobyła strzały, założyła ją na cięciwę.  
– Macie pięć minut – oznajmiła łaskawie. Zniknęła zaraz w ciemnościach lochów.  
– Mało. – Xallevyn dotknął rękawa szaty Theodora. – Nie chcę żeby umarł zbyt szybko. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
Sorcerer sięgnął do sześcianu, wyjął z niego sztylet, podał go assassinowi.  
– Kromede zabrała mi go w Beluslan. – Asmodianin wziął broń do rąk, przyjrzał jej się dokładnie, przygryzł usta.  
Rok temu.  
– Dzięki niemu cię znalazłem. – Theodore objął swoimi dłońmi dłonie Xallevyna, spojrzał w jego grantowe, lekko lśniące czerwienią, oczy. – Mam ci dużo do opowiedzenia. – Zacisnął palce.  
– Masz... – Assassin opuścił głowę. Zabrał ręce, chwycił sztylet, jego oczy stały się czerwone. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z korytarza.  
– Xall... – Sorcerer nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów, stał w miejscu. Było mu tak wstyd. Był wściekły. Chciał się tłumaczyć, chciał zabić wszystkich tych, przez których musiał sie tłumaczyć.  
Assassin spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
– Opowiesz mi wszystko, gdy będziemy już daleko stąd – odpowiedział uprzejmiej.  
– Zabieram cię bardzo daleko. – Na twarzy Theodora pojawił się uśmiech. Xallevyn popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Niespodzianka.

= = =

Pachniało krwią, strachem i psami. Półmrok, Asmodianie nie potrzebowali w końcu zbyt wiele światła.  
Hamam przeciągnął się leniwie, podniósł nóż z drewnianego stołu. Zbliżał się powoli, napawał każdym krokiem. Tyle lat. I wciąż mu się nie znudziło.  
– Powiedziałam ci wszystko! – Asmodianka szarpała się w więzach. – Mówiłeś, że...  
– Przestanie boleć. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. – Poderżnął gardło kobiety. Psy zamknięte w klatkach zaczęły ujadać. Hamam odchylił głowę, spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. – Prawda, Xall? – spytał rozbawiony. Wiedział jednak, że widok assassina poza celą nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. Nie odłożył noża.  
– Prawda – przyznał Xallevyn robiąc krok w przód. Hamam dostrzegł sztylet lśniący w dłoni mężczyzny. – Masz coś mojego.  
Asmodianin westchnął teatralnie, spojrzał na swoje ręce, ozdobione liczną biżuterią zabraną więźniom i ofiarom. Wybrał obrączkę Xallevyna, rzucił mu ją łaskawie. Ten założył ją od razu.  
– Coś jeszcze? – spytał Hamam, tym razem bez cienia rozbawienia. – Pora wracać do celi. – Sięgnął po bat, ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny. – Myślisz, że przestraszę się jednego sztyletu? – Zaśmiał się.  
– Ten jest cholernie ostry – odparł assassin niewinnie.  
– Podobnie jak ich kły. – Asmodianin machnął biczem, ten okręcił się wokół dźwigni otwierającej klatki z psami. Pociągnął za nią zdecydowanym ruchem. Rozjuszone psy od razu ruszyły do ataku. Ich łapy oderwały się od ziemi, ciała uniosły nagle, przewróciły w powietrzu.  
– Co do... – Hamam zacisnął zęby.  
– Mną się nie przejmuj. – W drzwiach stał Theodore, unosił dłonie, trzymał zwierzęta w aether holdzie.  
Asmodianin nie zdążył zareagować, Xallevyn, korzystając z okazji, prędko rzucił sztyletem w jego kierunku. Ostrze wbiło się w brzuch mężczyzny, zmusiło go by oparł się plecami o stół, zgiął lekko, zaklął. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na postać w czarno–czerwonej szacie, postarał jednak skupić się na atakującym go przeciwniku. Assassin rozpłynął się jednak w powietrzu. Pojawił się zaraz przy Hamamie, wyciągnął sztylet z jego ciała. Mężczyzna krzyknął, zaatakował biczem, oplótł go ciasno wokół szyi Xallevyna, zacisnął.  
Szarpanina prędko przeniosła się na stół, z blatu podpadały narzędzia.  
Assassin leżał pod przeciwnikiem, z trudem próbował złapać oddech.  
– Chcesz mnie zabić? – spytał Hamam ciągnąc za bicz. Odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy.  
Theodore patrzył na nich nerwowo. Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć.  
Xallevyn dał radę wsunąć pazury pod bicz, podrapał swoją skórę, odetchnął jednak głębiej.  
– Nie ja to zrobię – wydusił z siebie cicho. – Twoje psy. – Nagłym, zwinnym ruchem, wbił pazury prosto w oczy Hamama. Z całej siły. Przez chwilę nic sobie nie robił z bicza uciskającego jego szyję. Poczuł ciepłą krew spływającą po jego rekach, aż do łokci. Uśmiechnął się.  
– Ruchy, Xall. – Theodore zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął ręce. Psy zaskomlały.  
Hamam z krzykiem spadł ze stołu, assassin podniósł się prędko, wyplątał z bicza, podbiegł do ciała martwej kobiety, wciąż przymocowanego do pionowo ustawionej drewnianej platformy. Hamam zacisnął pazury na blacie, złapał za jakieś ostrze. Rzucił się na Xallevyna, rozciął jego ramię. Assassin uniknął kolejnego ciosu, zarzucił na mężczyznę łańcuchy, którymi wcześniej skrępowana była kobieta. Jej ciało upadło na podłogę, Xallevyn przyciągnął Hamama do platformy, uniemożliwił mu ucieczkę. Mężczyzna wrzeszczał wściekły, atakował na oślep. Został w końcu unieruchomiony przez assassina, broń wypadła z jego ręki. Oddychał coraz ciężej.  
Xallevyn westchnął, odszedł w kierunku jednej z szafek. Otworzył ją, wyjął z środka słoik pełen tłuszczu i innych substancji. Wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Wiedział za to, jakie ów przedmiot miał zastosowanie. Podszedł do słabnącego Hamama, wylał na niego zawartość pojemnika. Psy zaczęły ujadać, wyrywały się już prawie z gasnącego aether holdu Theodora.  
– Myślisz, że... wygrałeś? – spytał słabo mężczyzna. Xallevyn odwrócił się na pięcie. – Ze mną może tak, ale... Nie czeka cię nic dobrego. Będziesz cierpiał. Przysięgam ci, będziesz cierpiał! – Hamam ostatkiem sił pogroził assassinowi.  
Xallevyn spojrzał na Theodora. Ruszył z miejsca, minął czarodzieja, otworzył drzwi.  
– Na nas czas – powiedział cicho. – Bez obaw. Żaden strażnik nie przejmie się krzykami dochodzącymi z tej sali.  
Theodore wypuścił psy. Wyszli na korytarz, zamknęli drzwi.  
Rzeczywiście nikt nie przejął się ujadaniem i okropnymi wrzaskami.  
Ruszyli w stronę bramy prowadzącej do dalszej części lochów. Szli w ciszy, Theodore rozświetlał drogę słabym płomieniem.  
– Bardzo cię... – zaczął szeptem. – torturowali? – Wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
– Nie. – Xallevyn musnął dłoń czarodzieja. – Byłem bardziej... – zawahał się przez moment – zakładnikiem, niż więźniem. Chyba z twojego powodu, ale nic mi nie mówili. Hamam nie traktował mnie źle... – Westchnął, pokręcił głową. Mniejsza z tym. – To było za innych więźniów.  
– W porządku. – Theodore złapał go za rękę, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Im więcej członków Shadow Courtu zabijemy, tym lepiej. – Przeniósł wzrok na ranę assassina. – Twoje ramię...  
– Nic poważnego.  
– Wiem, ale... – Sorcerer przystanął, wyjął bandaż z sześcianu, opatrzył nim skaleczenie, przetarł krew spływającą po granatowej skórze Xallevyna. – Nie każ mi więcej stać i nic nie robić. Dopiero cię odzyskałem, nie mogę patrzeć jak...  
– Theo. – Assassin przyłożył pazur do rozchylonych ust Elyosa. Uśmiechnął się, z trudem powstrzymał przed pocałowaniem czarodzieja. Cóż mógł poradzić, jego Theodore wyglądał jeszcze lepiej i dużo potężniej, niż go zapamiętał. – Nie pozwólmy czekać Kromede.  
Spotkali rangerkę po kilku kolejnych minutach ostrożnej podróży przez podziemia.  
Kobieta stała pod ścianą, łypała na nich ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Mam wszystkie klucze – oznajmiła unosząc pęk zaczepiony na palcu. Zaczęła otwierać bramę. – Ja i... – zacisnęła zęby – assassin... możemy przejść niewidzialni koło wszystkich strażników, ale ty, Elyosie...  
W przejściu zaraz przed nimi stała zaskoczona sprzątaczka. Wciąż trzymała miotłę.  
Kromede otworzyła usta.  
– Powinny skończyć pracę już z godzinę temu... – szepnęła zdezorientowana.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez moment.  
Zaskoczona sprzątaczka wcisnęła przycisk, który znajdował sie przy bramie.  
Rozległ się alarm. Usłyszeli go wszyscy strażnicy. Kobieta rzuciła się do ucieczki.  
– Miało być dyskretnie. – Theodore westchnął z uśmiechem. Dobył orba.  
– Wygląda na to, że musimy pozbyć się ich wszystkich. – Xallevyn wzruszył ramionami. Kromede chwyciła za strzałę. W lochach zapanowało poruszenie. Strażnicy zorientowali się, że ktoś wdarł się do posiadłości. – Nie żebym narzekał. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby, a czerwień jego oczu odbiła się od ostrza jego sztyletu.

= = =

Zostawili za sobą wiele ciał.  
Xallevyn wytarł zakrwawiony sztylet o szatę jednego z zabitych Egzekutorów. Uśmiechnął się uroczo. Theodore poszedł do niewielkich drzwi, które łączyły lochy Sędziego Kaligi ze znajdującą się nad nimi posiadłością. Byli już blisko. Na górze trwał bankiet.  
Kromede wyrwała ostatni czarny grot z ciała sprzątaczki, które leżało przy schodach. Weszła powoli po stopniach, stanęła obok mężczyzn.  
– Zebrałaś wszystkie strzały? – spytał assassin trochę ze zdziwieniem, trochę złośliwie.  
– Mówiłam to już. – Rangerka odepchnęła towarzyszy, kucnęła przy drzwiach, zaczęła majstrować przy zamku. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek mnie z tym powiązał. A Shadow Court zna moją broń doskonale. – Otworzyła drzwiczki, ale nie uchyliła ich jeszcze. – Co teraz? – spytała cicho, nasłuchując dźwięków dobiegających z posiadłości. – Ja idę odnaleźć Robstina i mnie nie ma. Jeśli chcecie zabić Sędziego Kaligę, droga wolna. Będę trzymać kciuki. Tutaj nasza współpraca się kończy. – Zmrużyła oczy.  
– W porządku. – Theodore skinął głową. – Tak się umawialiśmy. – Wyciągnął rękę. – Współpracowało się... znośnie. – Spojrzał na kobietę całkiem uprzejmym wzrokiem.  
– Mi także. – Ta nie odwzajemniła gestu, sorcerer cofnął więc dłoń. Kromede zniknęła, drzwiczki otworzyły się zaraz i zamknęły od razu. Dźwięki bankietu były przez moment bardziej donośne.  
Mężczyźni zostali sami w pustych lochach.  
– Theo. – Assassin spojrzał na sorcerera spode łba. Był w pewni poważny, z jego twarzy zniknął wcześniejszy uśmieszek. – Jeśli zabijemy Kaligę, nigdzie nie będziemy bezpieczni, nawet w Elysei.  
Elyos pogładził ramię mężczyzny, zacisnął palce na jego odkrytej grantowej skórze.  
– Są miejsca skąpane w słońcu, gdzie władza Shadow Courtu nie sięga – powiedział pogodnie i obiecująco.  
Oczy Xallevyna zalśniły.  
– Oby, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram, póki go nie zabijemy. – Wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Zaufaj mi. – Theodore przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował. Assassin dał się mu porwać, zamknął oczy. Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili. – Nie nas będą szukać – zapewnił Theodore. Xallevyn nie widział potrzeby wnikać w plan sorcerera. Ufał mu, już od dawna. Poza tym był jeszcze zbyt rozkojarzony po namiętnym pocałunku. – A teraz pozwolisz, – Elyos sięgnął po swój sześcian – muszę wtopić się w tłum, a niewidzialności nie mam w repertuarze. – Wyciągnął z niego szatę egzekutora Shadow Courtu.  
Xallevyn rozmarzył się na myśl o kolejnym podwładnym Kaligi, który zginął zapewne, gdy Theodore postanowił przywłaszczyć sobie jego ubranie. Rozmarzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Elyos w celu zmiany ubrań, ściągnął swoją szatę.  
Co za piękny dzień.

= = =

Lady Angerr siedziała przy toaletce, pudrowała delikatnie swoje jasne policzki. Bankiety, które tak często wyprawiał jej mąż, już dawno trochę jej zbrzydły. Ciągle te same fałszywe twarze. Przez uchylone okno słyszała rozmowy gości kręcących się po ogrodzie. Po korytarzu także ktoś chodził. Ech, chciałaby się już położyć. Wypadło jednak pokazać się chociaż na chwilę. Może nawet skusi się na jakiegoś drinka.  
– Ani słowa – polecił głos równe ostry, co sztylet, który pojawił się nagle przy jej szyi.  
Lady Angerr uniosła dłonie, upuściła pędzel. Przełknęła ślinę.  
Spojrzała w lustro.  
– Ach, witaj, Kromede – odparła już spokojnym tonem. Uśmiechnęła się nawet delikatnie.  
– Gdzie jest Robstin? – Rangerka zacisnęła zęby.  
Żona Sędziego Kaligi przymknęła powieki zakończone długimi rzęsami. Palcem dotknęła krawędzi sztyletu.  
– Ładnie to tak, grozić przełożonej? – spytała delikatnie. – Nie chcę, żebyś mnie skaleczyła, odsuń się – poleciła, cofając rękę. Kromede zabrała broń, odsunęła się o krok. Lady Angerr spojrzała w lustro, dotknęła swojej szyi. Milczała przez chwilę. Popatrzyła na odbicie Kromede. – Wiesz, ile pracy wkładam w pielęgnację swojej skóry? Chcesz mnie skrzywdzić?  
– Nie! – zapewniła rangerka gorliwie. Schowała sztylet. Ale tak, by wciąż mieć go zaraz w zasięgu ręki. – Nigdy bym... – zacisnęła zęby. Och, jakże chętnie by ją zabiła. – Chcę tylko znaleźć Robstina – dodała ciszej. – Sędzia Kaliga może mu ufać. Nie powiem nikomu o orbie.  
Lady Angerr uśmiechnęła się kącikiem wymalowanych ust.  
– Też tak myślę. – Wstała od toaletki. – Zawsze cię lubiłam, Kromede – dotknęła policzka kobiety. – Przekonam mojego męża, aby potraktował cię sprawiedliwie. Zapomnę o tym drobnym incydencie.  
– Dziękuję... – Kromede zachowała niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. – I przepraszam. – Zmusiła się do delikatnego uśmiechu, odegnała myśli krążące wokół uduszenia kobiety tu i teraz. Może rzeczywiście wciąż miała szansę naprawić to wszystko? Musiała próbować. – Martwię się po prostu o Robstina...  
– Leć już. – Lady Angerr odeszła od Kromede. – Mój mąż zabrał twojego ukochanego do galerii – powiedziała spokojnie. Rangerka wstrzymała oddech. – Musiał uznać, że już go nie potrzebuje. Może zdążysz. Powołaj się na mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się do Kromede, gdy ta w pośpiechu kierowała się już do wyjścia. – Ale – Lady Angerr spoważniała, zmarszczyła brwi – jeśli ośmielisz się chociaż wymierzyć do niego z łuku, nie będę już taka miła – zapewniła ostro. – Pamiętaj, że należysz do Shadow Courtu.  
Kromede przystanęła na moment, tyłem do kobiety, zacisnęła pięść.  
– Pamiętam.

= = =

Wrota prowadzące do okazałej biblioteki Sędziego Kaligi były już tuż przed nią. Kromede podeszła do nich powoli, rozejrzała się. Pusto. Wszyscy goście i domownicy zajęci byli zabawą, mało kto kręcił się po zakamarkach posiadłości i prywatnych pokojach Sędziego. Rangerka opuściła łuk, popatrzyła na masywne drzwi. Teraz musiała je jeszcze otworzyć, znaleźć klucz. W bibliotece znajdowało się ukryte przejście do galerii. Czas gonił.  
Zdenerwowana pociągnęła za klamkę. Otwarte.  
Znowu, tak samo jak w świątyni.  
Dobyła łuku, weszła do pomieszczenia. Od razu dostrzegła sylwetkę w długiej szacie egzekutora. Strzeliła.  
Strzała odbiła się o aetherową tarczę czarodzieja.  
Kromede zaklęła. Cholerni magowie. Trudno, każdą tarczę da się zniszczyć. Naciągnęła na cięciwę kolejną strzałę. Jeszcze jeden strzał, może dwa, i bariera rozpadnie się na kawałki.  
Nie zdążyła jednak zaatakować, ktoś inny złapał jej strzałę, zanim puściła cięciwę.  
– Co ty, kurwa, robisz? – wycedził Xallevyn. – Już się wszystkimi zajęliśmy.  
Kromede opuściła luk, assassin puścił strzałę.  
Postać w szacie egzekutora odwróciła się powoli. No tak, Hamilton.  
Sorcerer przyłożył tylko palec do ust, nakazując kobiecie być cicho.  
Cała trójka wpatrywała się w ciemny korytarz, z którego dobiegały coraz szybsze kroki.  
Po chwili wybiegł z niego klucznik, który strzegł wejścia do galerii Sędziego Kaligi. Mężczyzna prędko zrozumiał, z czym ma do czynienia. Dobył broni.  
– Dalej nie dojdziecie! – Rzucił się do ataku.  
– Śmiem się nie zgodzić. – Theodore odpowiedział okazałą kulą ognia.  
Dwa regały zajęły się ogniem.  
Kromede dopiero teraz zauważyła, że biblioteka pełna była ciał pracujących tu egzekutorów. Uśmiechnęła się. Od walki trzymała się jednak z daleka. Nie chciała brudzić sobie rąk.  
Co złego, to nie ona.  
Xallevyn dołączył do Theodora. Stary klucznik walczył zawzięcie, nie miał jednak szans z nimi obydwoma. Zranił sorcerera w policzek, dosyć głęboko. Krew zaczęła spływać po skórze Elyosa, ten czuł jak morka i klejąca robi się jego szyja i kołnierz szaty.  
Ogień pożerał coraz więcej ksiąg. Powietrze przecinał miecz klucznika, sztylety Xallevyna, zaklęcia Theodora. Trochę krzyków. Wszystko ucichło jednak kilka minut później, gdy podwładny Kaligi leżał juz martwy na ziemi.  
Sorcerer uniósł dłoń, płomienie zaczęły maleć, po chwili w pomieszczeniu nie było już ani śladu ognia. Jeśli nie liczyć zwęglonych regałów i ksiąg strawionych w popiół.  
Theodore z wielką chęcią spaliłby nie tylko bibliotekę, ale i całą posiadłość. Nie chciał jednak, by straż i członkowie Shadow Courtu przybyli zbyt wcześnie. Chciał, by pojawili się w galerii dokładnie w samą porę.  
Xallevyn kucnął przy kluczniku, zaczął przeszukiwać jego kieszenie. Kromede podeszła do mężczyzn.  
– Mam. – Assassin uniósł zdobny złoty klucz. – Pora przywitać się w końcu z gospodarzem.  
– Czemu za nami przyszłaś, Kromede? – Theodore odezwał się w końcu do kobiety. – Nie chciałaś mieć nic wspólnego z naszymi odwiedzinami u Sędziego.  
– On jest tam z Robstinem.  
Odsunęli regał, za którym znajdowały się ukryte drzwi. Xallevyn wsunął klucz do zamka, nie przekręcił go jeszcze.  
– Dwóch strażników – powiedziała cicho Kromede. – Zawsze stoją tuż przy wejściu. Nikogo więcej.  
– Zajmę się nimi. – Assassin otworzył drzwi.  
Wbiegli do galerii.

= = =

Masywne drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi.  
Z pierwszym strażnikiem poszło szybko, pożegnał się z życiem jeszcze zanim zorientował się, że został zaatakowany. Drugi miał całe kilka sekund, aby przerazić się zabójcy mknącego w jego kierunku. Zdążył jedynie sięgnąć w kierunku miecza. Za późno, był martwy, zanim zdążył go użyć. Upadli obaj na kamienną posadzkę.  
Sędzia Kaliga odsunął się od gabloty, w której umieszczona była lśniąca tarcza. Pokazywał ją właśnie Robstinowi. Zawsze tak robił. Prezentował cały swój arsenał zgromadzonych tutaj różnorodnych broni. A na sam koniec pozwalał jedną wybrać.  
Theodore zaczął biec w kierunku mężczyzny. Srebrny orb rozłożył się w jego dłoniach, błysnął aetherem. Jego serce przyśpieszyło. Sala była ogromna, pod wysokimi oknami stały kamienne golemy, a on nie miał dużo czasu.  
– Zabierz Robstina! – polecił Xallevynowi. Assassin od razu stał się niewidzialny.  
Kromede stała przy drzwiach, zaraz pomiędzy zabitymi strażnikami. Przez moment nie mogła się ruszyć. Wpatrywała się rozczulona w ukochanego, który stał zaraz przy Sędzi Kalidze. I który nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.  
W końcu nie dotarł jeszcze do ostatniej gabloty.  
Rangerka zacisnęła zęby.  
Xallevyn chwycił Robstina za ubranie, szarpnął go mocno, ten ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Sędzia Kaliga dobył orba, posłał kulę aetheru w kierunku zbliżającego się napastnika, który miał na sobie szatę egzekutora. Czyżby zdrajca? W tym czasie assassin, który powinien być przecież zamknięty w celi, odbiegł z jego zaskoczonym gościem. Sędzia spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do galerii.  
– Kromede! – wrzasnął wściekły. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Wiedział, że nie należy jej ufać. Kobieta poczuła na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie przełożonego, poczuła, jak drżą jej dłonie. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy... – zaczął mężczyzna ostro, ale kula ognia lecąca w jego kierunku zmusiła go do przerwania wypowiedzi.  
Sparował atak prędko przywołaną tarczą, stanął z wrogiem twarzą w twarz. Dostrzegł jego jasne włosy wystające spod czarnego kaptura. Na delikatnej skórze widać było całkiem świeżą krew.  
– Zaszczyt spotkać Sędziego osobiście. – Elyos uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
– Kim ty... – Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi.  
Kolejna wymiana ataków wstrząsnęła salą, aetherowe zaklęcia przeszyły powietrze.  
Kromede zacisnęła rękę na łuku. Powinna...?  
Theodore uniknął wiru powietrza, którym zaatakował go Sędzia. Kaptur spadł z jego głowy. Kolejny wir zmusił go do odbiegnięcia od przeciwnika.  
– Poradzimy sobie – rzucił w kierunku kobiety. – Pilnuj drzwi. – Otoczył się nową tarczą, ponownie ruszył w stronę Kaligi.  
– Elyosie... – szepnęła Kromede.  
Kolejne zaklęcie Sędzia skierował na gablotę, w której umieszczony był wypolerowany miecz. Szkło zbiło się nagle, rozsypało po podłodze. Następny czar uniósł broń i w mgnieniu oka przeniósł ją w ręce Asmodianina. Mężczyzna w jednej dłoni rozpalił płomień, w drugiej uniósł miecz. Ruszył przed siebie.  
– Hamilton... – powiedział donośnie podchodząc do Elyosa. – Radiant Ops.  
Theodore wzruszył ramieniem.  
– Jestem tu prywatnie.  
Zamachnął ręką przywołując grube pnącza, które rozdarły posadzkę i rzuciły się na Sędziego, rwąc jego szatę, chcąc zacisnąć się wokół jego nóg. Asmodianin kilka rozciął mieczem, resztę spalił w popiół zaklęciami.  
– Widzę. – Kątem oka spojrzał na Xallevyna, który osłaniał zdezorientowanego Robstina. Potem się nimi zajmie, najpierw skończy z tym bezczelnym białasem. – Po takim czasie, kto by pomyślał – dodał ze złośliwym rozbawieniem.  
W Theodorze aż się zagotowało. Uniósł obie dłonie, zaatakował licznymi pnączami i wyładowaniami aetheru. Kaliga musiał rozwinąć skrzydła, aby uniknąć unieruchomienia. Wylądował za Elyosem i od razu posłał w jego kierunku kilka ostrych smug aetheru, które zdołały przebić magiczną tarczę sorcerera, rozciąć jego szatę i skórę. Theodore jęknął, przyłożył dłoń do piekącej klatki piersiowej. Zacisnął zęby.  
– Theo!  
– Zostań z nim!  
Kaliga skoczył w kierunku Elyosa, ten wyczarował lodowe kolce, które wyrosły w kierunku przeciwnika, pokryły posadzkę. Asmodianin zachwiał się lekko, odskoczył ku jednej z gablot. Rozciął szkło mieczem, sięgnął po księgę, która spoczywała na czarnej poduszce.  
– Za długo to trwa – oznajmił znudzony. – A muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z moją egzekutorką – dodał obdarowując Kromede okrutnym spojrzeniem. Przerzucił stronę w księdze. – Współpraca z Elyosem, naprawdę? Nie sądziłem, że możesz upaść tak nisko.  
Kobieta milczała.  
Sędzia Kaliga wyszeptał jakieś słowa. Kamienne golemy ożyły.  
– O kurwa... – Xallevyn popatrzył jak potwory sięgające sufitu zaczynają iść w kierunku Theodora. – Nie ruszaj się – polecił Robstinowi. – Kaliga chce cię zabić, a my pomagamy Kromede – wyjaśnił. – Odrobina zaufania, okej? Zabierzemy cię stad.  
Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.  
– Odrobina. – Robstin dawno nie widział, aby komuś patrzyło z oczu tak źle, jak temu assassinowi. A spędził ostatnie dni w otoczeniu najważniejszych członków Shadow Courtu. Ale skoro Kromede naprawdę tu z nimi przybyła... Odnalazł wzrokiem ukochaną, która znajdowała sie na drugim końcu ogromnej galerii.  
Rangerka sięgnęła nagle po strzałę, zaklęła pod nosem, dołączyła do walki.  
Xallevyn rozwinął skrzydła, doskoczył do jednego z golemów, z trudem wbił sztylet w jego głowę. Okej, odwrócił uwagę aż jednego. Potwór złapał go za skrzydło, te prędko rozpadło się na drobinki aetheru. Assassin upadł na ziemię, zaatakował po raz kolejny, tym razem przecinając nogę przeciwnika.  
Kromede posłała w kierunku golemów deszcz strzał. Unikała wzroku Sędziego Kaligi, na szczęście i tak zajętego walką z Elyosem. Spojrzała na Robstina, kucającego za jedną z gablot. Całego i zdrowego.  
Już niedługo, ukochany.  
Theodore przetarł rękawem krew z twarzy, odetchnął głęboko. Kaliga posłał w jego kierunku kolejne wyładowanie aetheru, Elyos zdołał odbić je tarczą, ale siła czaru przesunęła go po posadce. Teleportował się od razu zaraz za Sędziego, zaatakował ogromnymi kulami ognia. Szata Asmodianina zajęła się ogniem. Ten zaśmiał się tylko, ugasił płomienie, rzucił się na Elyosa. Theodore uskoczył na bok, stworzył za sobą pasmo lodu, aby utrudnić Sędziemu zmniejszenie odległości między nimi, chociaż na moment.  
Jeden z golemów rzucił Xallevynem w okno. Ogromna szyba zbiła się z hukiem, niezliczone odłamki szkła posypały się na posadzkę. Assassin wylądował pod ścianą, skrzywił się z bólu. Golema, już szykującego się do podniesienia lekko oszołomionej ofiary, zniszczyły strzały Kromede.  
– Xall! – Sorcerer spojrzał spanikowany na mężczyznę. Ten zacisnął dłoń na sztylecie, wbił wzrok w kolejnych przeciwników ciężkimi krokami zmierzających już w jego kierunku.  
Przynajmniej Theodore miał odrobinę łatwiej. Ale tylko odrobinę.  
Sędzia Kaliga ominął zlodowaciałą podłogę, rozbił szybę w kolejnej gablocie. Uniósł w obu dłoniach ogromny miecz. Sorcerer drżącymi dłońmi objął swojego srebrnego orba.  
– Jest jakaś broń, której on nie potrafi używać?! – wrzasnął Xallevyn w kierunku Kromede. Uskoczył przed mocnym ciosem golema. Wymienił z Theodorem kilka porozumiewawczych spojrzeń. Miał pomysł, jak osłabić Sędziego. Najwyższa pora to kończyć. Straż musiała już zacząć coś podejrzewać. Zrobią tak, jak zaplanowali. Musi się udać.  
Theodore nie dał rady uniknąć mocnego ataku Sędziego, który za pomocą greatsworda posłał w jego kierunku potężną falę energii. Pierwszy cios rozbił tarczę sorcerera, drugi powalił go na ziemię.  
Kromede i Xallevyn zajęci byli walką z golemami. Jeszcze tylko dwa.  
Hałas, towarzyszący pokonaniu poprzednich, był słyszany nawet na salonach posiadłości.  
Wszędzie walały się gruzy i szkło. Wiatr wpadał ze świstem przez zniszczone okno, poruszał wszystkimi zasłonami. W słabych promieniach słońca lśniły drobinki pyłu.  
Robstin stanął przy gablocie, zacisnął ręce na szkle.  
Sędzia Kaliga szedł prędko w kierunku Theodora. Elyos leżał na podłodze, miał problem ze wstaniem. Przełknął krew i ślinę. Wiedział, że musi oszczędzać siły, jeśli ma zamiar złapać przeciwnika w aether hold i utrzymać go tak przez chociaż minutę. Bał się, trochę.  
– Masz już dosyć, białasie? – wycedził Asmodianin. – Może nie powinienem cię zabijać, a dać Hamamowi? Na pewno by się ucieszył.  
Theodore nie dał rady powstrzymać się przed u śmiechem.  
– Na pewno.  
Sędzia Kaliga zmarszczył brwi. Uniósł miecz.  
– Ty jesteś następna – oznajmił ostro, nie zaszczycając rangerki spojrzeniem.  
Theodore wziął głęboki oddech.  
Kromede i Xallevyn zabili ostatnie dwa golemy. Ogromne kamienne ciała runęły prosto na Theodora i Sędziego Kaligę.  
– Nie...! – Kobieta od razu ruszyła w kierunku przełożonego. Nie mogła pozwolić, by coś mu się stało. Nie przy niej, nie tu, nie teraz, nie gdy biegła już do nich połowa egzekutorów Shadow Courtu. Doskoczyła do mężczyzny w chwili, gdy przygniotły ich ciężkie głazy, a Theodore teleportował się kilka metrów dalej.  
Assassin podbiegł do sorcerera. Musiał upewnić się, że ten nie jest poważnie ranny.  
– Sztylet! – wrzasnął Elyos zdenerwowany. – Bierz go do cholery!  
Xallevyn puścił ramię Theodora, podbiegł do gabloty, rozbił pięścią szkło, za którym wyeksponowane było piękne ostrze. Odłamki poraniły jego palce. Wzorkiem odnalazł Robstina. Spojrzał jeszcze na sorcerera, ten skinął głową. Xallevyn zacisnął zęby, chwycił broń. Zniknął.  
Sędzia Kaliga wstał spod gruzów, oparł się o jeden z głazów, wciągnął powietrze. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Jego szata była szara od pyłu. Po czole wpływała krew.  
Okej, chwila oddechu, zaraz wykończy tego...  
Coś go szarpnęło, wytrąciło z równowagi, uniosło do góry. Wokół jego ciała zalśniły wiązki aetheru. Nie mógł się ruszyć.  
Spojrzał na Elyosa z nienawiścią.  
Theodore stał przed nim zgarbiony. Uniósł brodę, wyszczerzył zęby.  
Opłaciło się oszczędzać siły w walce, nawet jeśli teraz ledwo mógł się ruszać. Rzadko walczył, a już na pewno nie z tak silnymi przeciwnikami jak najważniejsza osoba w Shadow Courcie. Musi się przyzwyczaić. W końcu mierzył jeszcze wyżej.  
Uniósł dłoń. Już prawie nie drżała.  
– I co teraz? – Sędzia Kaliga robił dobrą minę do złej gry. – Moi ludzie zaraz tu będą. Jeśli...  
– Zamknij się! – Sorcerer zacisnął pięść. Aether skurczył się odrobinę, Asmodianin zaczął mieć problem z oddychaniem.  
Spod nogi golema wyczołgała się wpółprzytomna Kromede. Z przerażeniem popatrzyła na mężczyzn.  
– Elyosie... – zaczęła słabo. – Konsekwencje... – Sięgnęła łuku i strzały.  
– A ty wciąż to samo? – Theodore ruszył powoli w kierunku kobiety, cały czas trzymając dłoń wyciągniętą w kierunku uwięzionego przeciwnika. – Nie byłaś taka milutka, gdy ścigałaś nas w Beluslan. Gdy zamknęłaś Xallevyna w lochach... – Stanął na nadgarstku rangerki, ta z jękiem wypuściła broń. Theodore podniósł ją ostrożnie. – Zasłużyłaś na wszystko, co cię spotka. – Wrócił do Sędziego Kaligi.  
– Nie... – Rangerka zrozumiała, co planuje Elyos. – Nie! – Podniosła się na kolana. Zgięła się zaraz w pół, zakasłała. – Błagam, nie rób... – Spojrzała w kierunku gabloty, przy której stał wcześniej Robstin. Czemu go tam nie było?  
– Nie jesteś głupi – przyznał Sędzia Kaliga, gdy Theodore stanął przed nim trzymając broń rangerki. – Dasz radę wystrzelić strzałę utrzymując zaklęcie? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
– Zbyt długo o tym marzyłem.  
Głośny świst słychać było tylko przez moment, strzała niemal od razu wbiła się w ciało Asmodianina. Theodore chciał wycelować w serce, jego aether hold puścił jednak za wcześnie, przez co Elyos trafił przeciwnika w szyję. Sędzia Kaliga przestał wierzgać się i charczeć kilka chwil później.  
Oczy Kromede zaszły łzami.  
Theodore upuścił łuk.  
– Ja bym nigdy... – szepnęła kobieta. – Nikt w to nie uwierzy. Nikt... – Łkała.  
Ktoś zaczął wywarzać drzwi. Słyszeli wrzaski i wołania. Zaraz tu będą.  
– Wiem... – Theodore dotknął swojej rozciętej szaty. Rany wciąż piekły. – Musisz mieć porządny motyw.  
– Kromede... – Rangerka usłyszała głos swojego ukochanego. Stał razem z Xallevynem kilka metrów przed nią. Assassin trzymał sztylet Sędziego zaraz przy szyi mężczyzny.  
Kobieta zaniemówiła, nie mogła się ruszyć. Spojrzała tylko z błaganiem na Elyosa. Jej policzki były całe mokre od płaczu.  
Theodore rozwinął skrzydła, Kromede znalazła się w ich cieniu.  
Xallevyn rozwinął swoje. Poderżnął gardło Robstina, rzucił sztylet na posadzkę zaraz obok ciała.  
Kromede wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie.  
Xallevyn podszedł do Theodora. Za drzwiami zebrało się jeszcze więcej osób. Kolejny czar wstrząsnął całą salą. Drzwi ustępowały. Jeszcze tylko chwila.  
– Nie jesteś... – Teraz jej oczy zapłonęły nienawiścią, krwistoczerwony blask przebił się przez łzy. Resztkami sił zacisnęła zęby i pięści. – Nie jesteś lepszy ode mnie...  
Czarodziej zrobił krok do przodu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Ja zdołałem ocalić ukochaną osobę.  
Strażnicy wyważyli drzwi zaraz po tym, jak Theodore i Xallevyn uciekli przez wybite okno, a Kromede doczołgała się Robstina. Spojrzała na niego czule, dotknęła jego jeszcze ciepłego policzka.  
– Kromede! Ty zdradziecka... – Lady Angerr zatrzymała się przed ciałem swojego męża, przebitym strzałą, rozłożonym na gruzach golemów. Za nią stało kilkudziesięciu egzekutorów, strażników i gości Sędziego.  
Wszyscy wpatrzeni w rangerkę.  
Kromede uniosła brodę, spojrzała na zabranych. Kilka osób cofnęło się przerażonych.  
– Na co czekacie?! – Lady Angerr wrzasnęła wściekle. – Łapać ją! – Egzekutorzy dobyli broni, ruszyli w kierunku kobiety. – Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy...  
Robstin! – Rangerka wstała. W dłoni ściskała sztylet, który jeszcze nie tak dawno należał do Sędziego Kaligi. – Porwaliście go i... Orb Lady Siel...  
– Zabić ją! – Lady Angerr nie miała zamiaru tego słuchać. – Nie potrzebujemy jej żywej.  
Kromede z impetem rozwinęła skrzydła, zamachnęła nimi mocno. Skierowała się do rozbitego okna. Rzuciła do ucieczki. Kilkunastu Egzekutorów podążyło za nią.  
Lady Angerr podbiegła kawałek, oparła się o parapet. Czarne skrzydła niknęły już w oddali. Westchnęła głośno. Odwróciła się.  
– Nie ucieknie daleko. Nie na długo – oznajmiła pewnym tonem. – Nie przed Shadow Courtem.  
Popatrzyła na zrujnowaną galerię. Na rozbite szyby i gabloty, zniszczone golemy, pył lśniący w powietrzu. Drobinki aetheru. Rozrzucone bronie, krew, wodę, lodowe kolce, popiół. Sala pulsowała rzuconymi tu czarami. Chaotyczną walką.  
Strzała Kromede wystawała z szyi jej męża.  
Lady Angerr zmrużyła oczy.  
– Posprzątajcie tutaj. – Skierowała się do wyjścia.


	2. assault on balaurea

Zbliżał się zachód słońca. W Asmodae nawet podczas dnia panował delikatny półmrok, teraz więc nad malowniczym krajobrazem zapadła gęsta ciemność. Oczy Xallevyna zaczęły lśnić czerwonym blaskiem, Theodore zaczynał za to widzieć dużo gorzej.  
Minęli gęsty las, Elyos obniżył lot zaraz za jednym z pagórków, dotknął stopami trawy skrytej pod cienką warstwą śniegu, jego skrzydła rozpadły się na błyszczące drobinki. Xallevyn wylądował zaraz za nim.  
Theodore ruszył przed siebie, lekko po omacku, chciał gdzieś przysiąść. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak dzisiejszy dzień dał mu się we znaki.  
– Okej, okej. – Assassin złapał go pod ramię. – Poczekaj. Trzeba to jakoś opatrzyć. – Dotknął dłonią jego rozciętej szaty.  
– A ciebie trochę ubrać. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bezczelnie spojrzał na odkrytą klatę mężczyzny. – Nie żebym narzekał.  
Xallevyn cmoknął go w policzek, pomógł mu usiąść. Wyjęli z sześcianu jakieś bandaże i czarną koszulkę. Assassin założył ją niedbale, prędko zajął się ranami Elyosa.  
– Nie wygląda źle – oznajmił kilka minut później. Dotknął chłodnego policzka Theodora. Widział, jak zmęczony był jego czarodziej. – Gdzie teraz, mój wybawco? – spytał cicho.  
– Teraz czekamy – odparł Theodore uprzejmie.  
Xallevyn usiadł więc zaraz obok niego, oparł się o ośnieżone wzniesienie. Spojrzał na drzewa rozpościerające się niedaleko przed nimi.  
– Więc... – zaczął nachylając się do Elyosa. – Co mnie ominęło?  
– Później.  
– Teraz mamy czas... – nie ustępował Xallevyn, ale Theodore przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno, wtulił się w jego ramię. Assassin zamarł na moment, za chwilę jednak odwzajemnił uścisk.  
Theodore nie miał zamiaru go puszczać. Za długo na to czekał.  
Milczeli tak przytuleni kilkanaście minut, napawając się swoją obecnością.  
Coś się poruszyło.  
Assassin usłyszał pękającą gałązkę, jakieś kroki. Zerwał się od razu z trawy, osłonił Theodora, wyszczerzył zęby. Uniósł dłonie, gotów zaatakować pazurami.  
– Poddaję się – odezwała się idąca ku niemu postać. Młody chłopak.  
– Spokojnie. – Xallevyn poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Theodora. – Nie strasz mojego asystenta – dodał sorcerer rozbawiony. Minął assassina, przywitał się z przybyszem.  
– Plan wypalił – spytał chłopak dosyć oznajmującym tonem. Jak mógłby nie wypalić.  
– Całkowicie – przyznał Theodore.  
– Biedna Kromede.  
Zaśmiali się.  
– Trzeba było to widzieć. – Sorcerer uspokoił się po chwili. Asssassin spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, nie zdążył jednak zapytać, jak wiele z tego, co miało miejsce u Kaligi, przewidział jego partner. – No dobra. – Theodore wskazał na Asmodianina. – Xallevyn Yarwyxr, mój małżonek. – Potem na chłopaka. – Adrien Lane, moja prawa ręka.  
Assassin skrzyżował ramiona, zmrużył oczy. Chłopak także nie wyciągnął dłoni.  
– Od kiedy masz asystenta? – spytał, bezczelnie oglądając Adriena od góry od dołu.  
Elyos, eleganckie czarne ubranie, krótko ścięte czarne włosy postawione na irokeza, fioletowe oczy. Dziwne spojrzenie. Niższy o głowę, szczupły i młodszy o jakieś dziesięć lat. Niebrzydki.  
– Od kiedy jestem oficerem Radiant Ops – odparł Theodore cicho.  
– Czyli?  
– Od dnia, gdy rozdzielił nas portal.  
Popatrzyli na siebie trochę nieprzyjemnie. Sorcererowi zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej głupio.  
– Mam sobie pójść? – spytał jego asystent niezbyt taktownym tonem.  
– Nie. – Theodore odchrząknął, podszedł do Adriena, skinął głową. – Wracamy do Sarpan – polecił. – Xall, porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie – dodał czulej. – Zrozumiesz.  
– Mam nadzieję. – Assassin nie silił się na uprzejmości. – Sarpan? – spytał zaraz. – Coś w Elysei?  
Nagle ciemność rozbłysła niebieskim światłem ogromnego portalu otoczonego przez aetherowe runy. Adrien opuścił rękę, stanął obok przejścia, gestem zachęcił do podróży.  
Xallevyn spojrzał na portal zaskoczony, trochę z podziwem. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby ktoś stworzył go tak szybko i porządnie.  
– Nie. – Theodore uśmiechnął się szeroko – W Balaurei. – Złapał Xallevyna za rękę i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
– Czym, na Aiona, jest Ba... – Assassin został niemal wepchnięty do portalu.  
Theodore nie miał zamiaru już nigdy przechodzić przed nim.  
On i Adrien dołączyli do Asmodianina chwilę później, a w ośnieżonym lesie ponownie zapadła nieprzenikniona ciemność.

= = =

W barze było głośno i tłoczno, jak w każdy piątkowy wieczór w Kamar. I jak w każdy inny wieczór w Kamar. A w sumie nawet głośniej i tłoczniej niż zwykle, gdyż teraz oprócz Reian, w pomieszczeniu pełno było także Elyosów i Asmodian.  
Żołnierze z wnętrza Atreii przybyli do Balaurei zaledwie kilka dni temu i wciąż czekali na kolejne rozkazy. Każdy wiedział, że lada moment może zostać wysłany na niebezpieczną misję, wszyscy więc bez zahamowań korzystali z wolnego czasu i nieobecności generałów zajętych organizacją współpracy między rasami. A Reianie byli niezwykle gościnni.  
Uprzejma ciemnoskóra kelnerka z radością podawała drinki rozbawionym żołnierzom i zbierała hojne napiwki. Każdy chciał spróbować lokalnych specjałów, nie znanych w Elysei czy Asmodae.  
Reianie musieli jak na razie przerwać tylko dwie bójki. Wyjątkowo spokojny bar. Może dlatego, że Elyosi i Asmodianie zajęli dwa jego przeciwległe kąty.  
Co zupełnie nie przeszkodziło pewnej Elyosce, która właśnie zjawiła się w lokalu, bezceremonialnie przysiąść się do Asmodianki siedzącej przy barze.  
– A gdzie drink? – Elyoska spojrzała na pusty blat. Rozsiadła się wygodnie na barowym krześle, zwołała kelnerkę.  
– Jeszcze się zastanawiam – odparła Asmodianka, zaskoczona lekko nowym towarzystwem.  
Kelnerka chciała już zapytać o zamówienie, ale Elyoska od razu wskazała na jeden z drinków, który widniał na pierwszej stronie menu.  
– Dwa razy – poprosiła. Spojrzała na Asmodiankę, która bliska była zbuntowania się za podjęcie decyzji za nią. Elyoska uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. – Jeden z Reiańskich oficerów mi go polecił. Trzeba spróbować. Sara Godwin. – Podała dłoń kobiecie.  
– Narsha Metheoris – odparła ta odwzajemniając uścisk.  
Popatrzyły na siebie.  
Sara miała śniadą cerę, rude włosy ścięte na wysokości brody, intensywnie brązowe oczy, wpadające kolorem trochę w czerwień, czy nawet lekko w fiolet. Umalowane usta i rzęsy, delikatne piegi na policzkach, pewne spojrzenie i postawę. A na sobie bordową koszulę, dopiętą na ostatni guzik, i dopasowane czarne spodnie.  
Narsha, biała jak śnieg, była od Elyoski odrobinę wyższa i szczuplejsza. Może przez obcasy. Czerwone włosy związywała w wysoki kucyk, a jej szminka idealnie pasowała kolorem do kosmyków okalających jej twarz. Wokół równie czerwonych oczu widniały delikatne granatowe tatuaże. Także miała piegi, tylko dużo jaśniejsze niż Elyoska. Skromna czarna sukienka Asmodianki ozdobiona była na dekolcie koronkowym motywem.  
– Oficer szóstego oddziału Fatebound? – Sara odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. – Zaszczyt poznać – dodała z uznaniem. Narsha spojrzała na nią pytająco. – Radiant Ops, u oficera Hamiltona – wyjaśniła Elyoska. – Nie miałam okazji być na Dredgionie, gdy się spotkaliście. Trochę słyszałam...  
– Ach... Stare dzieje.  
Reianka podała im drinki.  
– Wypijmy za to, że stare. – Sara uniosła swój kieliszek.  
– Zwolenniczka zawieszenia broni? – Narsha uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Pokoju.  
Wzniosły toast. Reianie znali się na sztuce przyrządzania trunków. Alkohol okazał się przepyszny, kobiety prędko zamówiły następną kolejkę. Rozmawiały długo, nic nie robiąc sobie ze spojrzeń kilku zgorszonych osób. Bójek już nie było, żadna ze stron nie chciała się wychylać, gdy przy barze siedziały ich przełożone. Kilkoro gości odważyło się zresztą zagadać uprzejmie do przedstawicieli drugiej rasy. A Reianie nie pozwalali, żeby komukolwiek zaschło w gardle.

= = =

Dwójka zmęczonych Elyosów spacerowała zatłoczonymi ulicami Kamar. Oni byli w pracy już od chwili, gdy postawili stopy w Balaurei. Najważniejsze, że czynili postępy.  
– Naprawdę nie masz powodu tak się martwić, Gene. – Drobna kobieta próbowała rozweselić przyjaciela. – Theodore mówił, że wróci w jutro. Teraz powinnyśmy nacieszyć się naszym pierwszym weekendem u Reian.  
– Nie martwię się. Po prostu… – Eugene Fremont westchnął zrezygnowany. Znowu poczuł na sobie wzrok dziesiątek Reian. – Na Aiona, Cynthia, chodźmy do kwater, nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej. – Elyos pociągnął dziewczynę za ramię. – Ta ich durna obsesja na punkcie białych włosów…  
– Jesteśmy tu dopiero trzeci dzień. – Zaśmiała się Elyoska. – Przywykną. Co się dziwić, skoro u nich tylko jedna osoba ma takie. I to ich władca – dodała. – Wiesz, to może mieć zalety… – Uśmiechnęła się wymownie.  
– Nie zaczynaj. – Eugene nie był w nastroju na żarty. Nigdy nie był.  
– Znajdźmy Sarę. – Cynthia nie chciała jeszcze wracać. Chciała za to szybko zmienić temat. – Powiemy jej, że zrobiliśmy swoje. Lepsze to, niż wpatrywanie się w ścianę wyczekując portalu – nakłaniała chłopaka. – Nasz oficer da sobie radę.  
– Wiem! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Eugene. Uspokoił się po chwili. – Wiem, że da. – Zacisnął zęby. – I przyprowadzi go tutaj...  
Cynthia zamilkła na moment. Poczuła się nieswojo. Z własnej winy. Nagle ją także zaczęli drażnić ci wszyscy Reianie wokół.  
– Przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu. – Rzeczywiście – dodała ponuro. – Zapomniałam na moment jakie to dla was niezręczne. Dla ciebie. – Popatrzyła na chłopaka przepraszająco. – Tym bardziej zabieram cię na drinka.  
– No dobra... – Eugene uległ. – Ale płacisz im normalnie. Nie przyjmujemy nic za darmo, tylko dlatego, że...  
– Płacę, płacę. Chodź. – Dziewczyna rozczochrała dłonią jego białą czuprynę. – Doszyję ci kaptur do płaszcza, nie martw się.

= = =

Pan Perento przeciągnął się leniwie. Zeskoczył z oparcia prosto na nogi chłopaka, który leżał na kanapie czytając książkę. Ocierał się o niego przez chwilę, nie doczekał się jednak żadnych pieszczot. Zeskoczył na ziemię, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Chłopak uniósł wzrok znad książki.  
Do przestronnego pomieszczenia weszła trójka żołnierzy Radiant Ops. Zostawili buty pod drzwiami.  
– A gdzie Hayden? – spytał chłopak leżący na kanapie.  
– Zostawiliśmy go z tobą – odparła Sara przechodząc przez pokój.  
– Ale wyszedł. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
Kobieta pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– Drugi raz nie będę go wyciągać z lochów Reian – westchnęła. – Idę spać, bądźcie cicho. – Ruszyła na górę, do swojej sypialni.  
Eugene i Cynthia dosiedli się do przyjaciela, ten niechętnie zgiął nogi, wciąż trzymał otwartą książkę.  
– Eliot, nie uwierzysz, kogo spotkaliśmy w barze – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Oficer tych Asmodian, na których wpadliście na Dredgionie – mówiła lekko podekscytowana. – Ich oddział jest tutaj.  
– Świat jest mały – przyznał chłopak. – Ale wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, było miło – odparła Cynthia. – Chodź kiedyś z nami.  
Eugene zawołał Pana Perento, ten łaskawie dał się pogłaskać. Zaczął mruczeć. Elyos uśmiechnął się czule.  
– Nie lubię hałasu – powiedział Eliot po chwili, gdy przestał już patrzeć na kota i jego właściciela. – Ani Reian. – Zmarszczył brwi.  
– No są trochę… – przyznał Eugene.  
– Na Aiona. – Cynthia przewróciła oczami. – Pierwsi do narzekania. Może się jeszcze do nich przekonacie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Na pewno.  
– Może. – Eugene rozłożył się na kanapie, kot zaczął wdrapywać się na jego głowę. Chłopak wyglądał na znudzonego, nawet trochę zdenerwowanego. W sumie to poszedłby już do łóżka.  
– Sarę coś ugryzło? – spytał Eliot odkładając książkę. – Zwykle robi nam przesłuchanie zanim pójdzie spać.  
– Nie sądzę. – Cynthia wstała z kanapy. – Wyglądała, jakby dobrze się bawiła. Jest zresztą przeszczęśliwa przez to zawieszenie broni.  
– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Eliot spojrzał na Eugena.  
– Dobranoc. – Chłopak wziął kota na ręce, opuścił pokój.  
– Też już pójdę. – Dziewczyna poprawiła poduszkę, skierowała się ku schodom.  
– Nie ma sprawy, nic mi nie mówcie. – Eliot wrócił do lektury.

= = =

Sara Godwin siedziała przy biurku, przeglądała dokumenty o szóstym oddziale Fatebound, dowodzonym przez oficer Narshę Metheoris.  
Westchnęła, odgarnęła włosy. Wstała po chwili, przeszła się po swoim pokoju. Wyjrzała przez okno. Za szybą malowały się przedmieścia, na horyzoncie królowała pustynia. Czyste niebo było dla niej tak obce, ale jednocześnie tak intrygujące. Nie malowała się nad nim druga połowa Atreii, widać było za to światła, które Reianie nazywali gwiazdami. Niesamowite. Sara mogłaby patrzeć na nie godzinami, byleby nie wracać do biurka.  
Wróciła. Usiadła na krześle, w myślach przeklęła Theodora. Wybrała jeden z dokumentów, odłożyła go na bok. Decyzja podjęta.  
– Wybacz, Narsho. – Przymknęła oczy. – Takie rozkazy.  
Sięgnęła do innej teczki. Spojrzała na papiery Reianki, które otrzymała od Cynthii i Eugena. Przeczytała je dokładnie.  
– Powinna się nadać – przyznała szeptem.  
Schowała wszystkie dokumenty do szuflady, podeszła do łóżka. Poprawiła brązową koszulę nocną, palcami rozczesała krótkie rude włosy. Wskoczyła pod kołdrę.  
Zapadła noc, chociaż miasto wciąż tętniło życiem.  
Sara nie mogła zasnąć.

= = =

Cynthia zeszła do kuchni, zajęła miejsce przy stole. Adrien szykował kanapki. Oddział ustalił kolejność, w jakiej każdy miał przygotowywać jedzenie, więc w sobotę była to widocznie kolej chłopaka. Chyba, mało kto pilnował tych postanowień, skoro Adrien i tak lubił zajmować się posiłkami przez cały tydzień.  
Cynthia sięgnęła po sok.  
– Sary nie ma w pokoju – powiedziała, napełniając szklanki wszystkim zebranym.  
– Więcej dla nas. – Uśmiechnął się Hayden. Wciąż był zaspany, wrócił do kwater ledwie kilka godzin temu.  
– Nie popisywałeś się znowu czarami, mam nadzieję? – Eliot spojrzał na towarzysza. – Reianie nie znają magii, więc twoje żywiołaki…  
Hayden opuścił głowę.  
– Naraziłem wtedy dobre imię Radiant Ops – przyznał zawstydzony. – Nie wiedziałem po prostu, że oni tak się wystraszą. W Sanctum nikt nie robił problemów.  
– Nie jesteśmy u siebie. Nie zachowuj się jak u siebie.  
– No wiem! Wczoraj nic nie zrobiłem! Zostawiłem księgę w pokoju. Ci Reianie...  
– Też zauważyliście, że oni wszyscy są tacy… – Adrien wtrącił się do rozmowy. – …bezpośredni? – Postawił na blacie dwa wielkie talerze pełne kolorowych kanapek.  
– Nie, serio? – Eugene pokręcił głową. Adrien usiadł przy stole, wbił wzrok w talerz.  
– Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu narzekać. – Hayden nie miał zamiaru współczuć koledze. – Mnie zamknęli, gdy próbowałem im zaimponować. Do ciebie wszyscy wzdychają.  
– Spełnienie marzeń. – Eugene zmarszczył brwi.  
Eliot odchrząknął.  
– Wykonaliście zadanie? – spytał.  
– No ba. – Hayden sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął z niej sześcian, a z niego plik papierów. – Reianie, których miałem obserwować. – Postukał palcem w jeden stos. – A tutaj macie wszystko, co warto wiedzieć o strażnikach w lochach. – Wskazał drugi. Towarzysze spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. – Skoro już tam byłem... – Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Nie próżnowałem.  
– Nieźle – przyznał Eliot. Wyjął swoje notatki, podobnie jak Eugene i Cynthia, chociaż ta dwójka odłożyła wcześniej niektóre pliki i przekazała je Sarze. Hayden i Eliot nie musieli o niczym wiedzieć.  
Stół był teraz zawalony papierami i jedzeniem. Adrien odsunął dzbanek, na wypadek, gdyby coś miało się rozlać.  
– No to do roboty – Eliot zebrał wszystkie kartki. Przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki. – Kończcie szybko i idziemy czytać. – Wstał od stołu. – Nauczmy się jak najwięcej zanim wróci oficer.  
– Niedługo się po niego teleportuję. – Adrien skinął głową.  
– Bądź ostrożny. – Eugene dotknął jego ramienia. Wyszedł z kuchni, zaraz za nim podążyła reszta oddziału.  
Adrien przeciągnął się, zaczął zbierać naczynia. Posprzątał po śniadaniu, potem znowu usiadł przy stole. Rozłożył na nim mapę okolic Pandaemonium w Asmodae. Jedno z miejsc zaznaczone było czarnym krzyżykiem. Znał ten las. Łatwizna.

= = =

Przedmieścia Kamar opisać można było jednym słowem. Piasek. O ile w centrum miasta nie brakowało oaz i zieleni, to tutaj, wzdłuż zewnętrznych murów miasta, unosił się jednie kurz i pył. Tutaj także stacjonowały wojska Elyosów i Asmodian, podobnie jak regularna armia Reian.  
Mały Shugo biegł właśnie po tym nagrzanym piasku. Jego brązowe futerko zlewało się z otoczeniem, a niewielkie stópki zapadały się w podłożu.  
– Kotek! – krzyczał zachwycony. – Najprawdziwszy kotek w Balaurei! Jak się nazywasz, przyjacielu? – Dogonił w końcu zwierzaka. – Chodź tutaj. – Zaczął go głaskać.  
– Na Aiona, Szugensik! – Szczupły białowłosy Asmodianin podbiegł do swojego podopiecznego. – Nie łap bezpańskich zwierząt – zganił go delikatnie.  
– Perento, wracaj! – Z naprzeciwka nadbiegł równie szczupły i równie białowłosy chłopak. Elyos.  
– Ani tym bardziej takich z właścicielem! – Zaskoczony Asmodianin złapał swojego Shugo za kubraczek i wziął go na ręce.  
– Mu się podoba – powiedział Szugensik w swojej obronie. Pan Perento położył się na plecach, napawając się gorącym piaskiem.  
– Hej. – Eugene spojrzał na Asmodianina. – Scourer. – Podniósł swojego zwierzaka. – Wybaczcie, mój kot nie ma manier.  
– Zna pan mojego pana? – Shugo uniósł brwi. – Szugensik. – Wyciągnął dłoń w brązowej rękawiczce. – Miło mi poznać – dodał uprzejmie.  
– Och… – Elyosa zaskoczyło dobre wychowanie młodego Shugo. – Mi także. – Podał mu rękę. – Eugene. Poznaliśmy się kiedyś na Dredgionie – wyjaśnił, patrząc na Asmodianina.  
– Ale nie sądziłem, że znasz moje imię – odparł tamten. – Ach, Radiant Ops, fakt – przypomniał sobie po chwili, patrząc na czarno–czerwony płaszcz chłopaka. – Więc naprawdę będziemy współpracować, a nie walczyć – dodał rozglądając się po okolicy. – Niesamowite, jak wiele zmieniło pojawienie się Reian.  
– Zobaczymy na jak długo. – Eugene uśmiechnął się bez większego entuzjazmu. Kątem oka dostrzegł osobę, na którą czekał. Wracała właśnie do miasta. – Muszę lecieć. – Skinął głową.  
– Obowiązki, wiadomo – zgodził się Scourer. – My także. – Rozeszli się w przeciwne strony.  
Sara Godwin powitała się z Reiańskimi strażnikami, przyśpieszyła kroku. Zwolniła jednak, gdy dostrzegła kolegę z oddziału. Zmrużyła oczy.  
Eugene puścił kota na ziemię, kazał mu trzymać się blisko. Podszedł do kobiety. Chciał zamienić z nią kilka słów, zanim wrócą do kwater.  
Sara nie miała za to najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę, spojrzała na niego groźnie.  
Chłopak postanowił więc od razu przejść do sedna.  
– Domyślam się, co zrobiłaś – powiedział cicho. Szli ramię w ramię. – Dla Theo… I Xalla.  
Kobieta wstrzymała oddech.  
– Nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy wywiadem. – Elyos uśmiechnął się słabo. Sara opuściła głowę. – Oraz, że Theo stara się być ze mną szczery. – Dotknął ramienia towarzyszki. – Nie zadręczaj się przez to, nie warto.  
– Nie potrafię nie…  
– Każdy jeden z nich skrzywdziłby cię bez zastanowienia, gdyby tylko mógł.  
Zapanowała cisza, Sara nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to stwierdzenie. Naprawdę chciała zaprzeczyć, ale…  
– Oby to się źle nie skończyło. – Westchnęła w końcu.  
– Zobaczymy. Do końca jeszcze daleko.

= = =

Yvers Draxvien, masywny chanter o szarej skórze, wszedł właśnie do kwatery, z hukiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Od razu podbiegła do niego niska assassinka o niebieskich włosach. Wyglądała na dosyć podekscytowaną. W pokoju znajdowała się jeszcze dwójka Asmodiańskich żołnierzy.  
– Jak było? – spytała dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem. – Mi trafiają się tylko patrole wokół miasta, nie byłam jeszcze tak daleko poza jego murami – zaczęła narzekać.  
Yvers nie zwracał na nią uwagi.  
– Jesteś sam? – spytał Hghar, inny z członków oddziału.  
– Narsha jest u siebie? – Chanter jego także nie uraczył odpowiedzią, prędko skierował się do pokoju oficer. Nie zapukał, wszedł od razu do środka. Zamknął drzwi.  
Reszta zebranych milczała przez moment. Pierwszy odezwał się Scourer.  
– Stało się to, co myślę? – spytał ponuro.  
– Jeden oddział stracił już żołnierza – odparł Hghar. – Ale przynajmniej pomagamy Reianom znaleźć miejsca, gdzie nie warto się zapuszczać – dodał niepotrzebnie.  
– Może trafili na Balaury. – Podekscytowała się assassinka. – Jako pierwsi.  
Yvers wyszedł z pokoju oficer, przeszedł prędko koło reszty oddziału, wyszedł gdzieś na zewnątrz. Scourer wstał z kanapy i pobiegł za nim. Złapał go pod barakami.  
– Nie żyje? – spytał z przejęciem. – Co się stało, Balaury?  
– Oficer sporządzi raport – zbył go Yvers.  
Scourer nie ustępował.  
– Jesteś ranny. – Spojrzał na ramię towarzysza. – Chodź, opatrzę. Nie ma powodu, żebyś sam się męczył.  
– Dzięki – burknął ten w odpowiedzi.  
Hghar zapukał delikatnie do pokoju oficer, wszedł do środka, gdy usłyszał pozwolenie.  
Oficer Narsha Metheoris siedziała pochylona przy biurku, dłonie wplotła we włosy, wpatrywała się w dokumenty, które leżały zaraz przed nią.  
– Nie był z nami długo – zaczęła cicho. – Ale mimo to… Nienawidzę takich raportów. Reianie wyślą tam pewnie kilka oddziałów. Jeśli trafią na jakikolwiek zwiad Balaurów, na pewno się nim zajmą. Yvers musi odpocząć.  
Hghar westchnął. A jednak.  
– Ty także. – Podszedł do kobiety i prawie dotknął jej ramienia, nie chciał się jednak zbytnio spoufalać. Nie znosił widzieć swojej przełożonej tak zestresowanej. Niestety, od czasu przydzielenia ich oddziału do Fatebound i przybycia do Balaurei, Narsha rzadko bywała spokojna. Miała wiele na głowie, podobnie jak pozostali oficerowie.  
– Gdy skończę pisać – zgodziła się kobieta. – Idź, zobacz co z nim. Możliwe, że byłam zbyt oschła. To nie jego wina. Niech Aorin zrobi wszystkim po drinku, czy coś. Jutro porozmawiamy.  
Hghar martwił się, że oficer czuje sie winna. Pewnie się czuje. Na pewno cię czuje. Cała ona. Nie powinna. Nie chciał już jednak nic mówić, i tak nadużył jej cierpliwości przychodząc w takim momencie.  
– Nie siedź zbyt długo – dodał jeszcze uprzejmie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.  
Narsha skinęła głową i wróciła do pisania. Nie pogardziłaby jednak towarzystwem.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr wypadł z portalu. Wpadł na biurko i tylko to, że złapał się prędko blatu, uchroniło go przed przewróceniem się na podłogę.  
Theodore i Adrien pojawili się w pomieszczeniu chwilę po nim. Portal zniknął równie nagle, jak się pojawił.  
– Sam bym wszedł. – Assassin uśmiechnął sie pod nosem, patrząc na sorcerera niby to z wyrzutem. Ten tylko wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.  
Xallevyn okrążył biurko, podszedł do okna. Pokój jak pokój, nie interesował go zbytnio. W przeciwieństwie do widoku za szybą.  
Zapadał wieczór. Budynki były jasno–brązowe, chodniki kamienne. Monotonię barw zakłócały wysokie zielone drzewa o dziwnych kształtach. Ludzie ubrani byli w luźne szaty, mieli skrzydła. W sumie to jedno, złożone, lekko różowawe. Assassin zmrużył oczy. Oparł się o parapet, pochylił plecy, spojrzał w niebo. Żadnej ziemi widocznej nad chmurami.  
Theodore nawet z tej odległości mógł dostrzec, jak zszokowany Asmodianin wstrzymał oddech. Uśmiechnął się.  
– Zostaw nas na chwilę – zwrócił sie do Adriena. – Zbierz resztę w salonie.  
Chłopak skłonił się grzecznie, wyszedł z gabinetu.  
– Jak...? – Xallevyn odwrócił się do Theodora.  
– Balaurea. Jesteśmy na zewnątrz Atrei.  
– Balaurea. Brzmi... niepokojąco Balaurowo. Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek żyje na powierzchni... Nikt nie sądził.  
– To samo Elyosi myśleli kiedyś o Asmodae.  
Theodore podszedł do Xallevyna, objął go ramieniem. Razem podziwiali wieczorny widok malujący się za oknem. Assassin cmoknął go w policzek, potem oparł się o jego ramię.  
– A ci ludzie tutaj? Lub Daevy? Nie rozumiem tych skrzydeł.  
– Ludzie. Reianie. Tak jak obiecałem, wszystko ci opowiem. Teraz pora poznać mój oddział.  
– No tak. – Assassin odsunął się od sorcerera, spojrzał na niego z dumą. – Oficer Hamilton.  
Theodore zaśmiał się uroczo.  
– Bądź miły.  
– A oni będą? Nie jestem Elyosem...  
– Idziemy. – Sorcerer pociągnął mężczyznę za rękę, wyszli z gabinetu.  
W salonie znajdował się już cały oddział. Pięciu żołnierzy podlegających Theodorowi oraz jego młody asystent. Każdy z żołnierzy miał na sobie imponujący czarno–czerwony mundur Radiant Ops odpowiedni dla swojej profesji, a Adrien ubrany był w elegancką koszulę i spodnie.  
Wszyscy wstali, gdy ich oficer zszedł po schodach i stanął na środku pokoju.  
Xallevyn wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Takiego powitania się nie spodziewałem. – Popatrzył na Elyosów, stojących na baczność, starających się wyglądać przyjaźnie. Rozpoznał jednego z nich. – Eugene. – Podszedł do chłopaka. – Dobrze widzieć cię… – Starał się patrzeć mu w oczy.  
– Ciebie także – odparł tamten prędko.  
– Naprawdę przykro mi z…  
– Nie teraz.  
Assassin zauważył, jak spięty jest Elyos. Może reszta zebranych o niczym nie wiedziała? Albo Eugene tak go nienawidził... Lepiej nie wnikać. Asmodianin odsunął się o krok.  
– Znacie cię? – spytał zaskoczony Hayden. – Wszyscy się tutaj znają? – Popatrzył na towarzyszy. – Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi?  
Theodore stanął obok Xallevyna, zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych.  
– Asmodianin, po którego udałem się do Sędziego Kaligi, jest mi bardzo bliski. – Oparł dłoń na ramieniu assassina. – To sprawa osobista, nie służbowa.  
– Xallevyn Yarwyxr. – Asmodianin skinął głową. – Jesteśmy po ślubie.  
– Och… – Hayden nie dał rady powstrzymać szczęki przed opadnięciem. Zamarł z takim wyrazem twarzy.  
– Kontrowersyjne, nawet mimo ostatnich zmian – dodał Eliot spokojnie, gdy zdołał już opuścić brwi.  
– Xall dołączy do Fatebound i zostanie w Balaurei, a o naszym związku nie wie nikt poza nami. – Theodore odchrząknął. – Zrozumiano?  
– Tak jest. – Zebrani zgodzili się posłusznie.  
Moment ciszy, który nastąpił po poleceniu oficera, przerwała ruda gladiatorka, która podeszła do Xallevyna.  
– Sara Godwin – przedstawiła się podając mu rękę.  
– Godwin…? – spytał assassin odwzajemniając gest. Znał to nazwisko, szybko zresztą przypomniał sobie, skąd.  
– Wiem od Theodora, co zrobiłeś dla mojego brata – dodała kobieta uprzejmie.  
– Niewiele… – zmieszał się Xallevyn.  
– Wciąż więcej, niż reszta. Śpię spokojniej wiedząc, że został pochowany. – Sara puściła jego dłoń. – Oto nasz oddział – zaczęła, po chwili spojrzała jednak na swojego oficera.  
– Czyń honory. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się skinąwszy głową.  
– Adriena już poznałeś. – Sara wskazała na najmłodszego z zebranych. Chłopak poprawił kołnierz białej koszuli. – Oficjalnie asystent Theodora, nieoficjalnie nasz nielegalny teleporter.  
– Chłopiec na posyłki – dodał Adrien żartobliwie.  
– Chłopiec bez wątpienia – odparł Xallevyn prawie szeptem.  
– Eugena także – kontynuowała Sara. – Jeden z naszych dwóch assasinów, utalentowany także w posługiwaniu się bronią palną. W sumie w papierach już nie assassin, a gunner.  
– Lepszy mundur – wtrąciła się Cynthia, próbując rozluźnić napięcie między jej przyjacielem a Asmodianinem.  
Xallevyn nie potrafił się nie zgodzić, mundur Eugena zdecydowanie przyciągał wzrok, co innego zwróciło jednak jego uwagę.  
– Bronią palną...? – spytał zdezorientowany, ale zebrani uznali widocznie, że wyjaśnią mu ten termin przy innej okazji.  
– Cynthia Warrington.– Sara wskazała na szczupłą dziewczynę o jasnobrązowych włosach zaczesanych na prawie ramię. – Ten ładniejszy assassin.  
– Też jestem assassinem, więc wiecie. – Xallevyn zaśmiał się dumnie prostując plecy.  
Cynthia udała oburzoną próbą podważenia jej pozycji w rankingu, ale musiała przyznać, że nie widziała jeszcze mężczyzny tak przystojnego, jak ten Asmodianin. Sylwetka, twarz, samo to jego spojrzenie i uśmiech. Ja pierdolę. Tatuaże na twarzy, szyi i ramionach. Kątem oka popatrzyła na oficera. Przygryzła usta.  
– Eliot Calvert – oznajmiła Sara. Blady chłopak o srebrnych oczach skinął głową. – Kleryk. Jest tutaj, aby nas ratować, gdy coś pójdzie źle.  
– Nie mam więc nic do roboty.  
Zebrani zaśmiali się przyjaźnie. Eliot nawet nie próbował zażartować.  
– Hayden Rainsworth. – Gladiatorka przedstawiła ostatniego członka trzeciego oddziału Radiant Ops. – Spiritmater, najmłodszy nabytek w oddziale.  
– Cześć… – Szczęka Haydena wróciła w końcu na swoje miejsce i chłopak dał radę wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowo. Uniósł niby dłoń, ale zdawał się trzymać ją blisko ciała Trochę drżała.  
Xallevyn to zauważył. Podszedł więc do Elyosa, złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Lubił, gdy ktoś się go bał. Zwłaszcza, gdy był to uroczy białasek.  
– Miło mi poznać – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, patrząc prosto w seledynowe oczy spiritmastera.  
Theodore odchrząknął, assassin puścił więc chłopaka i odsunął się o kilka kroków.  
– Niechęć do Asmodian, Elyosie? – spytał zadziornie.  
– Po prostu... – Hayden wyprostował się lekko. – Czuję się pewniej, gdy mogę potraktować ich kulą ognia – dodał, próbując brzmieć pewnie. Pierwszy raz był tak blisko Asmodianina w innym miejscu, niż na polu walki. Tutaj, w Kamar, także ich unikał.  
– Xall, – Theodore przerwał rozmowę – zostawię cię na chwilę, muszę porozmawiać z Gene i dziewczynami. Rozgość się, Eliot i Hayden zaprowadzą cię do kuchni.  
– Umieram z głodu.  
– Adrien, przygotuj ręczniki.  
– Łóżko także? – spytał chłopak uprzejmie.  
Sorcerer uniósł kącik ust.  
– Nie, zabieram go do swojego.  
Asmodianin uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym ruszył za klerykiem. Spiritmaster trzymał się na odległość i trochę z tyłu.  
– Co macie do jedzenia? – spytał Xallevyn, gdy weszli już do kuchni. – Jakieś Elyoskie dzieci? – zwrócił się do Haydena.  
Eliot na prawdę nie miał zamiaru się zaśmiać, gdy jego przyjaciel cofnął się przerażony. Tak jakoś wyszło.

= = =

Theodore usiadł za biurkiem, Sara zajęła krzesło po drugiej stronie blatu, a Eugene i Cynthia usadowili się na bordowej kanapie.  
– Zebraliśmy nawet więcej informacji, niż planowaliśmy. Zapoznaliśmy się już z naszymi kopiami, tu jest jedna dla oficera. – Gladiatorka podała Theodorowi teczkę po brzegi wypchaną papierami.  
– Świetna robota. – Sorcerer spojrzał na pierwszy z dokumentów.  
– Oto wybrana przez nas oficer – wyjaśniła Sara. – Fathi, dwadzieścia pięć lat, wojowniczka. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest blisko z Kahrunem, ma wstęp do jego komnat. To z jej oddziałem powinniśmy zacząć współpracę.  
Theodore skinął głową.  
– Generał armii Reian uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Będę jeszcze rozmawiał z nim na ten temat. – Zamknął teczkę. – Postaram się, aby wybrał tę Fathi.  
– Z Reianami trzeba ostrożnie, wychwycą każdą próbę kłamstwa, czy wahanie – wtrąciła się przejęta assassinka. – Jeśli generał nie ma podejrzewać, że zależy nam konkretnie na oddziale oficer Fathi...  
– Cynthia. – Theodore przerwał jej ostro. – Jeśli ona mnie nie przejrzała, to nie zrobi tego żaden Reian – dodał oschle.  
Dziewczyna skuliła się zmieszana.  
– Przepraszam... – powiedziała pokornie.  
– Theo... – Eugene spojrzał na sorcerera.  
Theodore prędko jednak rozchmurzył się odrobinę.  
– W sumie... – Postukał palcem w zamkniętą teczkę. – Poproszę o dwa oddziały i dwie osoby od nas. To powinno wzbudzić jeszcze mniej podejrzeń.  
– Dobra – zgodziła się Sara. – Ja i pozostała dwójka zajmiemy się świątynią Jotunów.  
– Gene, – Theodore zwrócił się do gunnera – zjednanie sobie Fathi będzie twoim zadaniem.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami.  
– Moje włosy? – spytał zdenerwowany. Sara już chciała zareagować.  
– Spokojnie – powstrzymał ją Theodore. Sorcerer widział, że białowłosy gunner często na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalał, także przy innych członkach oddziału. Nie potrafił przywołać go do porządku. Uważał nawet, że nie miał takiego prawa. – Tak – odpowiedział. Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. – Potrzebujemy kogoś z doskonałą niewidzialnością, a, nie umniejszając Cynthii, ty będziesz miał łatwiej. Dasz radę z tym zadaniem?  
Eugene milczał przez moment.  
– Dam – powiedział w końcu bez większego entuzjazmu. – Tylko bardzo mi przykro, do łóżka jej nie zaciągnę – dodał ostrzej. Theodore wstrzymał oddech, Sara i Cynthia opuściły wzrok.  
– Drugi oddział weźmie Hayden – oznajmił sorcerer po chwili. – Dla odmiany ktoś, kto ucieszy się z misji. Przekaż mu tę informację – spojrzał na Eugena. – Jesteście wolni. – Dał mu i Cynthii do zrozumienia, że mają opuścić jego gabinet.  
Tak też zrobili.  
Sara została na swoim miejscu. Wolała się nie odzywać.  
Theodore wstał od biurka, oparł się o parapet.  
– I jak? – spytał.  
Gladiatorka westchnęła.  
– Yvers Draxvien współpracował – odpowiedziała. – Tak, jak obiecał. Generał Fatebound wkrótce otrzyma raport. Trzeba działać, zanim poślą po kogoś z Asmodae. Poprzedni żołnierz, którego stracili, już został zastąpiony.  
– Przeczytałem naszą teczkę na temat generała Ingvara. – Theodore uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Najtrudniejsze było już za nim. Obawiał się, czy Sara i Yvers wykonają zadanie. W sumie, to bardziej obawiał się o Sarę. – Jutro się tym zajmę. – Teraz pozostało mu już tylko przekonać tego jednego Asmodianina, który był na dodatek zaciekłym przeciwnikiem Shadow Courtu.  
– Coś jeszcze? – spytała kobieta uprzejmie, nie chcąc już jednak kontynuować tego tematu.  
– Tak. – Theodore spojrzał na nią czule. – Dziękuję. I przepraszam. Ale tylko tobie na tyle ufałem. – Wrócił do biurka, nie usiadł jednak. – Powiedziałbym, żebyś się nie zadręczała, ale to tak nie działa.  
– To i tak nic, w porównaniu z tym, co ty przeszedłeś. Co przechodzisz. – Gladiatorka wstała. – Dobranoc, Theodore.  
– Dobranoc, Saro.

= = =

Eliot podał Xallevynowi coś do jedzenia, usiadł obok niego, nalał sobie herbaty. Hayden zajął krzesło po przeciwnej stronie blatu. Zapalili tylko jedno światło, w kuchni było więc dosyć ciemno, chociaż nie na tyle, by oczy assassina zmieniły kolor z niebieskich na czerwone.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że oficer…– zaczął spiritmaster niepewnie.  
– Jest z Asmodianinem? – spytał Xallevyn, zajadając się późną kolacją.  
– Też! – Hayden prawie podskoczył. – Że jest gejem... – dodał zawstydzony.  
– Że był z Eugenem, pewnie też nie? – Eliot odstawił kubek. Asmodianin spojrzał na niego kątem oka.  
– Co?! – krzyknął spiritmaster zaskoczony. – O ja pierd… – Prawie położył się na stole.  
– Byli ze sobą dosyć długo – dodał Eliot donośnym tonem.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi.  
– Wystarczy o tym – przerwał klerykowi. – Hayden, tak? – zwrócił się do Elyosa siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Reimsw... Rami... – spróbował. – Hayden. – Poddał się dosyć szybko. – Wyglądasz mi na dzieciaka z dobrego domu. Nawet bardziej, niż Theo.  
– Rainsworth – poprawił go spiritmaster. On sam nie pamiętał już nawet imienia Asmodianina, o jego niewymawialnym nazwisku nawet nie wspominając. – Cóż… – zaczął niechętnie. – Mój ojciec jest prezydentem Eltnen. Ale do Radiant Ops dostałem się bez jego pomocy – zaznaczył. – Oficer Hamilton sam mnie wybrał.  
– Oj, weź. – Xallevyn zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Bo będę zazdrosny.  
– Nie ma powodu… – Hayden wbił wzrok w stół.  
Asmodianin dokończył posiłek. W kuchni pojawił się Adrien.  
– Panie Yarwyxr, kąpiel gotowa – oznajmił w miarę uprzejmym tonem. Hayden spojrzał na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem zapamiętał to nazwisko? I jeszcze wymówił je bez zająknięcia?  
– Na Aiona, tego mi trzeba. – Xallevyn wstał od stołu. – Dzięki, młody. – Pogłaskał Elyosa po włosach. Ten nawet nie drgnął.  
– Herbaty? – spytał Eliot sięgając po kubek.  
– Zawsze – odparł Adrien. – Zaraz wrócę. Za mną – powiedział do Asmodianina. Zaczął prowadzić go do łazienki.  
Eugene i Cynthia wchodzili właśnie do kuchni. Xallevyn odsunął się na bok, aby ustąpić im przejścia. On i gunner wymienili oschłe spojrzenia.  
– Też poprosimy. – Cynthia zwróciła się do Eliota, który szykował właśnie herbatę dla Adriena. Kleryk westchnął. Nie chciało mu się robić aż tylu herbat. Na dodatek musiał teraz umyć czyjś kubek.  
Eugene usiadł obok Haydena, ziewnął.  
– Szalony dzień, co nie? – spytał spiritmaster trochę niezręcznie.  
– Nie masz jakiś żywiołaków do przywołania w centrum miasta? – odparł gunner, nie mając chęci na rozmowę.  
Adrien wrócił do kuchni, Eliot podał wszystkim napoje.  
Wypili je w ciszy.

= = =

Sala była złota. Złote kolumny, złote zasłony, złote rzeźby. Na podłogach marmur, na ścianach biała farba i ogromne obrazy. W wielkich wazonach soczyście zielone rośliny. Paliły się wszystkie światła. Wszystko lśniło. Na środku stał ogromny okrągły stół.  
Kahrun, władca Reian, kazał przygotować go specjalnie na to spotkanie. Uznał, że z prostokątnym będzie zbyt wiele problemów. Jego dzisiejsi goście byli w końcu wyjątkowi.  
Ale on nie miał zamiaru się z nimi cackać.  
– W końcu sie udało – powiedział donośnie, gdy każdy z przybyłych zajął miejsce. – Zbieraliście się przez kilka dni.  
– Nie tym tonem, Reianie – odparł chłodno Lord Azphel. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
– Kahrun – odparł ten wyniośle. – Za trudne do zapamiętania? – spytał unosząc brwi.  
– Już go lubię – szepnął Lord Vaizel do Lady Yustiel.  
– Pozwolisz, Lordzie Azphelu, – kontynuował władca Reian – że to ja, jako osoba neutralna w tym waszym dziecinnym konflikcie, poprowadzę spotkanie.  
– Obawa przed skutkami rezonansu podstaw Wieży nie jest... – uniosła się Lady Ariel.  
– Na Aiona, Ariel – przerwał jej Lord Azphel. – Nie ma żadnego rezonansu.  
– Nasze badania... – Lady Yustiel zacisnęła zęby.  
Kahrun uderzył pięścią w blat. Zadźwięczały jego złote bransolety.  
– Władcy Elysei. – Spojrzał na prawą stronę stołu. – Władcy Asmodae. – I na lewą. – Wierzę, że uda nam się wspólnie powołać grupę badaczy, zarówno Elyosów, Asmodian, jak i Reian, którzy raz jeszcze przebadają przepływ aetheru przez Atreię i ruiny Wieży. Wyjaśnimy wszelkie wątpliwości, zanim znowu ktoś z was stwierdzi, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest zniszczenie połowy planety.  
Lady Triniel zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
– Jestem za – oznajmił Lord Azphel. – Ariel? – spojrzał na kobietę.  
– Jak najbardziej. – Ta skinęła głową.  
– Widzicie, da się? – Kahrun odetchnął głęboko.  
– Więcej szacunku. – Lord Zikel pochylił się nad stołem. – Nie jesteś nawet Daevą, co dopiero Lordem.  
– No i? – Reian uniósł brodę.  
– Nie posiadasz stuleci doświadczenia, które my... – zaczęła Lady Lumiel.  
– Tak, właśnie widzę. – Kahrun machnął ręką. Kobieta wstrzymała oddech. Lord Vaizel i Lady Triniel wyglądali za to na coraz bardziej zauroczonych reiańskim władcą. – Otrzymałem dokumenty wszystkich waszych żołnierzy stacjonujących w Kamar. – Kahrun przeszedł o kolejnego tematu. – Dwadzieścia oddziałów Fatebound oraz dwadzieścia oddziałów Hush Blade. Oczekujemy podwojenia tej liczby w ciągu miesiąca. A także jeden oddział Radiant Ops.  
– Gest dobrej woli z naszej strony – powiedziała uprzejmie Lady Ariel. – Nie potrzebujemy już specjalnej jednostki, by zajmowała się Asmodianami, skoro nastąpiło zawieszenie broni. Niech przydadzą się do walki z Balaurami.  
– Och, tak? – zareagowała Lady Triniel. – Gdzie są więc pozostałe dwa oddziały?  
– W Abyss. – Wyraz twarzy Lady Ariel pozostał niewzruszony. – Czyżbyś zapomniała, że tam także zagrażają nam Balaury?  
– Radian Ops zacznie bliską współpracę z naszym wojskiem – oznajmił Kahrun. – Słyszałem, że oficer Hamilton ma sporo dobrych pomysłów.  
– Nie wątpię – prychnął Lord Zikel.  
– Och, Zikel. – Lord Vaizel pokręcił głową. – Nadal masz o to żal? To dzięki informacjom, które zdobył u was Hamilton, byliśmy w stanie dotrzeć aż pod waszą podstawę. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – Więcej szacunku do tej Daevy.  
– Nie skupiajmy się na przeszłych wydarzeniach, jakkolwiek fascynujące by nie były – przerwał im Kahrun. – Oficer Hamilton wierzy, że zdoła przeprowadzić wywiad wśród Balaurów. Reianie będą wspierać Radiant Ops w tych działaniach. Tylko razem zdołamy pokonać Lady Tiamat. To ona i jej Balaury są prawdziwym wrogiem. Nie ruiny Wieży, nie żadne z nas – dodał donośnie, patrząc na każdego z zebranych.  
– Skoro Hamilton dał radę zinfiltrować Asmodian, da radę i Balaury. – Lord Vaizel wzruszył ramionami.  
– Lordzie Vaizelu, nalegam – zganił go Kahrun.  
– Dobrze, dobrze.  
– Czy podjęli Lordowie decyzję w sprawie, którą przedstawiłem w listach?  
– Tak. – Lord Azphel wskazał na Lorda Marchutana.  
– Ja będę reprezentował Asmodae w Balaurei.  
– A ja Elyseę – oznajmił Lord Kaisinel. Spojrzał na Lorda Marchutana. – Nie mogę doczekać się współpracy – dodał delikatnym głosem.  
– Ja także. – Lord Marchutan zmrużył oczy.  
– Świetnie. – Kahrun zajrzał do swoich notatek. – Następna sprawa...  
Spotkanie trwało do późna, w Balaurei zapadła noc. Lordowie opuścili salę, skierowali się do głównego holu w pałacu, gdzie czekali na nich ich teleporterzy, gotowi zabrać ich z powrotem do Elysei i Asmodae. Oraz liczni Reianie służący w pałacu, nie mogący przegapić okazji do zobaczenia potężnych, nieśmiertelnych istot z wnętrza planety.  
Lord Zikel zdołał złapać Lady Yustiel niedaleko przed schodami. Zostali trochę z tyłu.  
– Gdzie jest Nezekan? – spytał przejęty.  
– Dla ciebie Lord Nezekan – odparła kobieta wyniośle. – Nie mógł się pojawić.  
– Co mogło być ważniejsze, niż pierwsza wspólna narada wszystkich Lordów? – Gladiator nie ustępował.  
Kleryczka spojrzała na niego z pogardą.  
– Yustiel, nie będziemy czekać! – Usłyszeli Lorda Vaizela. Kobieta skierowała się do schodów, ale Lord Zikel chwycił ją za ramię.  
– To boli – wycedziła zdenerwowana, gdy jego metalowa rękawica zacisnęła się na jej jasnej skórze.  
– Żyje? – Mężczyzna szarpnął jej rękę. – Odpowiedz!  
– Tak. – Lady Yustiel zaczęła się wyrywać. – Puść mnie.  
Gladiator ustąpił.  
Zeszli po schodach, skierowali się do swoich portali.  
Kahrun patrzył, jak oba przejścia zamknęły się w końcu, przestały rozświetlać hol niebieskim światłem. Za oknami było już czarno.

= = =

Theodore wzdychał cicho, chował twarz w poduszce. Zaciskał dłonie na pościeli, poddawał się rytmicznym ruchom Xallevyna. Asmodianin całował jego szyję, ciągał go za włosy, pieścił jego męskość dłonią, podczas gdy sam penetrował go od tyłu, czując zbliżające się uniesienie. Doszedł jęcząc rozkosznie, cmoknął kochanka w pośladek, następnie przewrócił go na plecy, aby dokończyć zabawę ustami. Elyos krzyknął, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą pozycji, ale prędko uległ Asmodianinowi, wplótł palce w jego czarne włosy, zgiął drżące kolana. Sprawny, lekko szorstki język Xallevyna, prędko doprowadził go do orgazmu. Pocałowali się namiętnie, zaśmiali uroczo.  
Nakryli się cienką, chłodną w dotyku kołdrą, przytulili.  
– A wcześniej tak się niecierpliwiłeś, żebym ci wszystko opowiedział. – Theodore podparł głowę lewą ręką, prawą bawił się włosami na karku Asmodianina.  
– Twój tyłek okazał sie ciekawszy, niż historia Atreii – odpowiedział Xallevyn, wodząc palcami po klatce piersiowej Elyosa.  
– Tylko tyłek?  
– Nie tylko. – Zjechał pazurami trochę niżej, pogładził dłonią delikatnie umięśniony brzuch mężczyzny. – Widać, że nie spędziłeś ostatnich miesięcy przed biurkiem.  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Mam tyle pytań. – Asmodianin wziął głęboki oddech. – Mów. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Wszystko.  
Elyos zamknął oczy.  
– Chciałem po ciebie wrócić – wyznał drżącym głosem. – Od razu. – Zacisnął dłoń na włosach Xallevyna. – Zabrali mnie do Sanctum, miałem spotkać się z Lady Ariel. Chciałem załatwić to jak najszybciej. Wiedziałem, że żyjesz. Chcieliby cię żywego. Albo uciekłeś. Wiedziałem, że we mnie wierzysz, że zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby...  
– Tak zrobiłem. Robiłem tak przez cały rok.  
– Spotkałem się z Lady Ariel. Kilka chwil później byłeś dla mnie już tylko jednym z setek Asmodian, których zdarzyło mi się spotkać. – Theodore zacisnął zęby.  
– Theo...  
– To będzie długa opowieść – kontynuował z trudem. – Słuchaj uważnie.  
Lady Ariel ma tę... umiejętność. Wtedy tego nie wiedziałem. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek o tym wie. Ona potrafi kontrolować umysły. Nie wiem, czy kontroluje innych Lordów... Ale nie ma żadnego problemu z ludźmi i Daevami. Nie miała ze mną.  
Za jej sprawą straciłem wszystkie uczucia, jakie do ciebie żywiłem. Wiedziałem tylko, że wszystko to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu tamtych miesięcy, było moim zadaniem, że wykonałem je idealnie. Gdzieś miałem to, co się z tobą stanie... Wszystko w porządku, mogę mówić dalej... Przyniosłem im dokumenty, mapy, wspomnienia, swoją wiedzę. Zostałem doceniony i nagrodzony. Nikt już nie miał mnie za zdrajcę. Rodzina była zachwycona, szczęśliwa. Zostałem oficerem Radiant Ops. Oficer de la Warre został generałem, jednostka powiększyła się trzykrotnie. Szykowaliśmy się w końcu na ciężką wojnę.  
A ja chciałem jedynie służyć Elysei, służyć Lady Ariel. Nie obchodziło mnie nic innego. Dokładnie tak, jak ona tego chciała. Wiesz, że nie ma żadnego rezonansu wież? Badacze byli o tym przekonani, w końcu zajmowali się tym zjawiskiem przez lata. Jak myślisz, kto kontrolował ich umysły? Potrzebowała motwyu, potrzenowała czegoś co przekona wszystkie Daevy do ruszenia na wojnę przeciw Asmodae. Albo my, albo oni. Powiedziała mi wiele. Często ją odwiedzałem. Jak mogła mi nie ufać, prawda? Miała mnie pod całkowitą kontrolą.  
Odnalazłem się w Radiant Ops. Zapewne tylko za sprawą wypranego mózgu... Dużo trenowałem, dużo czytałem, dużo pisałem. Znałem się w końcu na Asmodianach jak nikt inny w naszej armii. Och, i wykorzystałem tę wiedzę, wykorzystałem... Wszystko dla Lady Ariel. Dzięki jej wpływowi nie czułem strachu. Ani oporów. Nasz wywiad działał bardzo wydajnie. Stworzyliśmy dosyć dokładne mapy Asmodae, na długo zanim Asmodianie ustalili w ogóle gdzie znajduje się nasza stolica. Wygrywaliśmy tę wojnę, byliśmy coraz bliżej ataku na Wieżę.  
Członków mojego oddziału dobierać mogłem wedle uznania. Radiant Ops rządzi się własnymi prawami, nie podlega żadnym innym generałom, jedynie Lordom. Eugene sam się do mnie zgłosił. Przełknął dumę. Pamiętałem o wszystkim, co mnie z nim łączyło. Oraz o tym, że zdradziłem go z Asmodianinem, który nic dla mnie nie znaczył. Nie potrafiłem sobie wybaczyć. A on mi. Nasza relacja była... skomplikowana. Ale wiedziałem, że potrzebuje pomocy. U mnie byłby bezpieczny. No i był dobrym żołnierzem, na dodatek zmotywowanym, jak nigdy wcześniej... Lady Ariel była zadowolona z moich wyborów, to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Żyłem dla niej. Po Eliota i Haydena sam się zgłosiłem. Pierwszy był doskonałym klerykiem słynącym z niepodważania rozkazów. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto zajmie się złapanymi przez nas Asmodianiami. Wiesz, żeby byli przydatni jak najdłużej... Przepraszam. Eliot o nic nie pytał, zawsze robił, co do niego należało. Od Haydena chciałem jego nazwiska i wpływów jego rodziny w armii i rządzie. On sam był przeszczęśliwy, że dostał się do Radiant Ops. Poszedłby za mną w ogień, tylko dlatego, że byłem oficerem najbardziej prestiżowej jednostki naszej armii. Wiedziałem, że ktoś taki może okazać się przydatny. Wiem, okropne... Nie byłem sobą. Oby. Wiesz przecież, co zrobiłem... Wybacz. Kontynuujmy. Z pozostałej dwójki żołnierzy... Jeden zginął, drugą odesłałem, podobnie jak byłą asystentkę, aby zrobić miejsce dla Cynthii i Adriena. Ich oraz Sarę wybrałem, gdy wyrwałem się już spod kontroli Lady Ariel. Potrzebowałem wtedy osób o zupełnie innych cechach... Eliota i Haydena zostawiłem, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Byli za dobrzy, abym mógł jakoś uzasadnić odesłanie ich do regularnej armii.  
Minęło kilka miesięcy od naszego rozstania. Wygrywaliśmy wojnę. Elyosi byli w Asmodae. Nasz oddział udał się do Abyss, gdzie jedną z naszych baz zaatakowały statki Balaurów, Dredgiony. Balaury nie były nigdy zmartwieniem Radiant Ops, wierzyłem jednak, że technologia, którą znajdziemy na ich okręcie, przyda się do zniszczenia Asmodiańskiej podstawy Wieży. Asmodianie także musieli myśleć, że znajdą tam coś przydatnego. Wpadliśmy na jeden z ich oddziałów. Nawiązała się krótka walka, prędko jednak stwierdziliśmy, że żadne z nas nie chce zostać nakryte przez Balaury. Było ich w końcu kilkanaście razy więcej, niż nas. Na dodatek... Asmodiańska sorcererka była silniejsza ode mnie, nie chciałem ryzykować. Wtedy to się stało. Jeden z Asmodian podbiegł do mnie, rzucił się na mnie, jednak nie z zamiarem ataku. W ostatniej chwili zdołałem uspokoić swój oddział, zwłaszcza Eugena. Reszta Asmodian zamarła zdziwiona.  
Ten chanter... Wrzeszczał na mnie, jakby mnie dobrze znał. Teraz wiem, że znał... Tak, to był Yvers, najlepszy przyjaciel twojego brata. Miał podejrzenia, że schwytał cię Shadow Court. Nie tylko podejrzenia. Miał sztylet, który zabrała ci Kromede. Nie spytałem, jak go zdobył. Musiał cię szukać. Niepotrzebnie pokazał go przy Eugene, ale... Jego słowa.. Krzyki, te wszystkie obrazy... Xall, coś w mnie pękło, coś co paliło mnie już od dawna. Wiem, że straciłem przytomność.  
Obudziłem się w bazie w Abyss, w skrzydle należącym do Radiant Ops. Nie zdobyliśmy żadnej technologii, moi żołnierze zabrali mnie po prostu ze statku, uciekli.  
Pierwsza nieudana misja Radiant Ops. Ale nic mnie to już nie obchodziło. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Wszystko zrozumiałem. Lady Ariel, jej tajemnice, nieistniejący rezonans, wszystkie szczegóły mojego pobytu w Asmodae, ciebie...  
Eugene siedział przy moim łóżku, trzymał w dłoniach ten sztylet.  
Spytał, co się stało. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Jego ręce drżały. A ja... zacząłem płakać. I krzyczeć. Świadomość, że zostawiłem cię samego na prawie rok... W łapach Shadow Courtu... Że byłem kukiełką Lady Ariel. Wszystkie rzeczy, które dla niej zrobiłem...  
Eugene objął mnie mocno, uspokoił. Chyba sie przestraszył.  
Tylko jemu mogłem ufać. Poza nim, w oddziale miałem same Daevy wierne Lady Ariel. Moi bliscy mieli mnie za bohatera. Oprócz Cat, ona zawsze wydawała się coś podejrzewać... Ale jej także nie mogłem powiedzieć.  
Powiedziałem Eugenowi.  
Na szczęście Lady Ariel, jak i pozostali Lordowie, zajęta była atakiem na Wieżę Asmodian, ostatnie, co przyszłoby jej do głowy, to wezwanie mnie do siebie, nawet z powodu tej nieudanej misji. I dobrze, nie wiem, jak dałbym radę udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Byłem roztrzęsiony. Bałem się, że jeśli Lady Ariel dowie się o moim stanie, ponownie pozbawi mnie wspomnień i wmówi, że ją uwielbiam. Tak by zrobiła. Na to nie mogłem pozwolić. Musiałem działać. I musiałem znaleźć w sobie siły, by udawać. Udawać nawet myślami. Xall, to wszystko... Długo nie mogłem normalnie sypiać.  
Eugene mi uwierzył. Nie odzywał się do mnie przez kilka dni. Gdy już zaczął... Zaproponował, abyśmy znaleźli kogoś jeszcze, komu można powiedzieć prawdę, kto nie ufa Lordom, kto nie popiera wojny. Kto nam pomoże. On znalazł Cynthię, ja Sarę. Siostra Alvara, tak do niego podobna... Nie widziałem, aby ktoś popierał pokój bardziej zaciekle, niż ona. I nie popierał naszych Lordów. Tak, ona ich nie popiera... Ale Adrien ich nienawidzi. Wywodzi się z wielopokoleniowej rodziny ludzi. Pierwsza Daeva o tym nazwisku. Ojciec dołączył do Leparystów, jeszcze zanim Adrien nabył moc kontrolowania Aetheru. Zginął z rąk naszych żołnierzy. Matka popełniła samobójstwo. Żebyś widział jego minę, gdy zaprosiłem go do Radiant Ops. Wiedział jednak, że nie może odmówić, podobnie jak Cynthia i Sara.  
Zmienili jednak nastawienie, gdy zebrałem ich razem i opowiedziałem o wszystkim. Nie byli nawet zaskoczeni. Raczej... zadowoleni, że ich przeczucia i niechęć były uzasadnione. Że w końcu będą mogli coś z tym zrobić. Zgodzili się działać pod przykrywką Radiant Ops. Wraz ze mną udając, że pragną jedynie służyć Elysei, naszym Lordom, Lady Ariel. Wraz ze mną robiąc rzeczy, o których wolimy nie rozmawiać.  
Eliot i Hayden do dziś o niczym nie wiedzą. Teraz wiedzą o tobie, ale na tyle im ufam. Wiem jednak, że nigdy nie sprzeciwiliby się Lordom.  
Podczas, gdy oni wykonywali tylko prawdziwe misje Radiant Ops, reszta pomagała mi w poszukiwaniach. Oraz delikatnie, ale skutecznie, sabotowała postępy naszej armii. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by przez kłamstwa Lady Ariel zniszczono połowę Atreii. A umiejętności, które nabyłem wcześniej... Pozwoliły mi poradzić sobie z przesłuchiwaniem nawet członków Shadow Courtu. Pod kontrolą Lady Ariel nie miałem żadnych skrupułów. I nie miałem ich także szukając ciebie. To mi po niej zostało. I tak za długo już czekałeś.  
Wtedy mnie wezwała.  
Nie mogłem się bać, nie mogłem się zdradzić. Nie mogłem być sobą.  
Nie mogłem stracić wspomnień o tobie, nie, gdy byłem już tak blisko.  
I udało się. I wtedy, i za każdym kolejnym razem. Lady Ariel nie nabrała żadnych podejrzeń, co do mojej lojalności, co do jej kontroli nade mną. Wciąż mi ufa.  
To udawanie niszczy mnie od środka. Ale działa.  
Wiesz, o czym mi wtedy powiedziała? O Balaurach żyjących na powierzchni planety. O których wiedziała już od dawna. Z którymi nawiązała współpracę. Tak, Balaury miały pojawić się pod Wieżą i wraz z armią Elysei, wykończyć Asmodian. Oraz Elyoskich Lordów, którym nie ufała. Nie mogłem spytać których.  
Lady Ariel od wieków marzy o przywróceniu dawnej Atreii. Takiej bez wypaczonych istot, za jakie ma Asmodian. Wiem, wiem... Spokojnie... Takiej, gdzie Balaury i Lordowie wspólnie rządzą planetą. Tak, jak chciał tego Aion i Lord Israphel, z którym łączyła ją kiedyś przyjaźń i wspólne cele. Tak jak mówiłem, dowiedziałem się sporo podczas wizyty w jej komnatach.  
Moim zadaniem było wybrać miejsca na portale i zaprowadzić tam Balaurowych teleporterów, nie dając się wykryć żadnej z armii. Tak też zrobiliśmy, celowo jednak wybierając miejsca nie aż tak idealne. Chciałem dać Asmodianom czas na reakcję. Tyle chociaż mogliśmy zrobić. Na szczęście, w dużej mierze dzięki naszym działaniom, Elyosi wciąż nie mieli broni zdolnej zniszczyć podstawę Wieży, tym więc nie musieliśmy się martwić.  
Ale to, co nastąpiło potem... Balaurów było więcej, niż ktokolwiek z nas mógł się spodziewać. Pamiętam, że Sara nie dała rady powstrzymać łez. Rozróżniali nas po skrzydłach, zabijali wszystko z czarnymi. Krążą plotki, że kilkoro Balaurów rzuciło się na raz na Lorda Zikela, a ten, mimo, że ktoś widział miecze przebijające jego zbroję, wyszedł ze starcia bez szwanku. Zwykli Elyoscy żołnierze nie wiedzieli o planie Lady Ariel i o sojuszu z Balaurami z powierzchni. Najpierw próbowali atakować, ale gdy zauważyli, że Balaury w ogóle się nimi nie przejmują... Część oficerów nakazała odwrót, do czasu wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Część nakazała atakować Asmodian, w końcu po to tam przybyli...  
Xall, wystarczyłoby kilka godzin, a armia Asmodian walcząca pod Wieżą zostałaby zrównana z ziemią.  
Jednego jednak nie przewidziała nawet Lady Ariel. Tam, na powierzchni, Balaury miały wrogów. Reian. Powietrze rozświetliły złote portale, jakich nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej. Jeden był ogromny. Przeszła przez niego flota Reian. Tak, Xall, flota powietrzna. Zaatakowali Balaury. Przechylili szalę. Część Balaurów poległa, reszta uciekła. Reianie przerwali walkę między Elyosami i Asmodianami. Praktycznie wymusili podjęcie decyzji o zawieszeniu broni.  
Bali się pewnie o Wieżę. W końcu ich także dotknęłoby zniszczenie całej północnej półkuli. Nie mogli też nie skorzystać z okazji do osłabienia wojsk Balaurów.  
Lordowie zgodzili się utworzyć nowe jednostki i wysłać je do Balaurei. Zaczęli współpracę z Reianami. Mamy w końcu wspólnego wroga. Balaury z powierzchni, większe i silniejsze niż te z Abyss, zjednoczone przez Lady Tiamat, najpotężniejszą z nich. Lordowie zgodzili się też zacząć rozmowy, pierwsza miała odbyć się dzisiaj, może właśnie trwa.  
Ciekawe, kto pierwszy odważy się poruszyć sprawę ataku Balaurów jedynie na Asmodian? W Elysei mówi się tylko o tym. Część wzięła to za znak, że Aion naprawdę jest po naszej stronie, że przywrócenie dawnej Atreii jest możliwe... Poparcie dla Lady Ariel tylko wzrosło. A Lady Ariel? Zachowała zimną krew. Udaje, że nie wiedziała nic o Balaurach, udaje, że nie może doczekać się współpracy z Reianami. Wysłała do pomocy nawet jeden elitarny oddział, by dać temu wyraz. Tak, nas.  
A prywatnie? Gdy wezwała mnie do siebie... Zbiła chyba wszystkie wazony. Uspokoiła się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Postanowiła znaleźć inne wyjście, skorzystać z zaistniałej sytuacji. Dostałem wtedy nowe zadanie. Prawdziwy powód, dla którego tu jesteśmy.  
Dowiedziała się od Balaurów o pewnej świątyni, zbudowanej na długo przed Kataklizmem, teraz zamieszkanej przez Jotuny, skalne giganty. W świątyni tej znajduje się artefakt o potężnej mocy. Jotuny zdają się go czcić. Balaury obawiały się go odnaleźć, ponieważ promieniuje on mocą Wieży, mocą Lorda Israphela. Ma być dowodem na to, że Lord Israphel żyje. A może nawet...  
Tak. Mamy go znaleźć.  
Lady Ariel wierzy, że artefakt przywróci nam Lorda Israphela. A on pomoże jej przywrócić dawną Atreię. Pozbyć się zarówno Asmodian, jak i Reian.  
Reianie? Ich królestwo zajmuje północne regiony Balaurei, zwą je Sarpan. Jesteśmy teraz w jego stolicy, Kamar. Reianie są ludźmi, nie potrafią kontrolować aetheru. Nie mają Daev, nie mają Lordów. Nie mają też szacunku ani do Daev, ani do Lordów. Nie widzą różnicy między Elyosami i Asmodianami. Jesteśmy dla nich ciekawymi istotami z wnętrza planety. Ich pojedyncze, bezużyteczne skrzydło jest tylko pozostałością po dawnych czasach, po ich przodkach sprzed Kataklimu. Jacy są? Sam się przekonasz. Ja wciąż do nich nie przywykłem. Nie widziałem jeszcze ich władcy. Ma ponoć białe włosy, jako jedyny z Reian. W związku z tym, jego poddani... Dokładnie. Błagam, nie mów o tym przy Eugenie.  
Udałem się po ciebie, do Asmodae, gdy mój oddział został już wysłany do Balaurei. Też jesteśmy tu nowi. Kilka dni. Tak, cała ta walka pod Wieżą miała miejsce zaledwie kilka dni temu. Musiałem być ostrożny, Lady Ariel nie mogła o niczym wiedzieć. Jutro załatwię ci miejsce w Fatebound, wśród Asmodian. Z dala od Shadow Courtu. Z dala od niej. Blisko mnie.  
Przytuli się mocno. Theodore pogłaskał Xallevyna po głowie, potem po plecach. Wiedział, jak ciężkie do strawienia były te wszystkie informacje. Asmodianin milczał przez kilka minut.  
– To nie może trwać – powiedział w końcu. – Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Zawieszenie broni jest wspaniałe, tak samo jak współpraca z Reianami i plan wspólnego pokonania Balaurów raz na zawsze. Ale reszta... Dawna Atreia... Nie możemy na to...  
– Wiem. – Theodore zacisnął palce na skórze Xallevyna. – Zabijemy Lady Ariel.


	3. fatebound

Generał Ingvar, dowódca Fatebound, był Asmodianinem o smoliście czarnej skórze i równie ciemnych włosach. Wysoki, o czerwonych oczach, nie bojący się powiedzieć czegoś kontrowersyjnego. Lub zrobić.  
Przeglądał właśnie streszczenia raportów, które przygotowali jego podwładni. Z pracy wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Podniósł głowę.  
– Wejdź.  
Drzwi otworzyła Asmodiańska gladiatorka, skłoniła się grzecznie.  
– Oficer Hamilton – oznajmiła.  
– Nie każ mu czekać. – Generał schował dokumenty.  
Asmodianka zamknęła drzwi, podeszła do Theodora i Adriena, którzy siedzieli na kanapie w holu. Poprosiła oficera, aby udał się z nią do gabinetu generała.  
Adrien został na kanapie, wyciągnął notes. W korytarzu stał jeszcze jeden żołnierz, a kobieta, która zaprowadziła Theodora na spotkanie, dołączyła do niego po krótkiej chwili.  
Chłopak zaczął szkicować otaczające go ściany. Lubił spędzać czas w ten sposób. Nawyk, którym zaraził się od swojego oficera. Theodore uwielbiał rysować, z Asmodae przyniósł w końcu sporo ilustracji, szkiców i amatorskich map. Oraz drugie tyle notatek i rysunków na temat Asmodian. Po zobaczeniu Xallevyna, Adrian nabrał pewnych podejrzeń co do tożsamości modela na niektórych z nich. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Sam najbardziej lubił mapy. Są przydatne. Uczą myślenia. Nie sztuką jest zrobić porządny portal, albo dwa. Sztuką jest zrobić go w każdym możliwym miejscu, nawet takim oddalonym o steki kilometrów. W idealnym punkcie. Chłopak znał już dobrze Elyseę i Asmodae. Teraz miał zamiar poznać Balaureę, zaczynając od Kamar.  
Przewrócił kartkę, zaczął kolejny szkic.  
Generał Ingvar wskazał dłonią na krzesło, poczekał, aż Theodore zajmie miejsce.  
– Jesteśmy tu już z tydzień – zaczął, gdy Elyos usiadł przy biurku. – Czemu mój ulubiony oficer Radiant Ops nie odwiedził mnie wcześniej? – Postukał pazurami w blat.  
– Jeśli chciał generał umówić się na kolację, wystarczyło spytać. – Theodore uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, rozsiadł się na krześle. – Nie chowajmy urazy za działania podczas wojny. Taka praca.  
– Nie przyszedł tu oficer, aby cieszyć się z zawieszenia broni. – Asmodianin skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Jestem tu w sprawie Shadow Courtu.  
Czarnoskóry mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
– Postarałem się o przydział do Fatebound, aby nie mieć już nigdy do czynienia z Shadow Courtem – powiedział ostro. – Przy czym z radością przeczytałem informacje o śmierci Sędziego Kaligi – dodał z satysfakcją. – Mam nadzieję, że nie schwytają tej, jak jej tam... Kromede. Gdybym mógł, uścisnąłbym jej rękę – przyznał.  
Theodore nachylił się do biurka.  
– Dobrze się składa – odpowiedział zadowolony. – Trzeba pomóc Asmodianinowi, który także nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.  
Generał Ingvar zaśmiał się donośne. Popatrzył na Elyosa podejrzliwie.  
– Od kiedy próbuje oficer pomagać Asmodianom. I skąd w ogóle...  
– Moment, moment, generale. – Theodore wszedł mu w słowo. – Musiałem nie wyrazić się jasno. – Spoważniał. – Nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby odpowiadać na pytania. – Wyjął z sześcianu cienką teczkę, rzucił ją na biurko. – Trzeba umieścić go gdzieś w Fatebound. Uciekł z lochów Sędziego podczas całego tego zamieszania z Kromede – wyjaśnił. – Tyle informacji powinno generałowi wystarczyć.  
Ostatnie słowa Elyosa zainteresowały Asmodianina na tyle, by sięgnął po dokumenty.  
– Możliwe, że mam dla niego miejsce – powiedział zamyślony, gdy przejrzał już pierwsze dwie kartki. Zawsze miał ochotę pomóc komuś, kto miał problemy z Shadow Courtem. Potem sam miał przez to problemy. – Ale za taką przysługę, to oficer będzie musiał zaprosić mnie na kolację. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Theodore nigdy jeszcze nie widział go uśmiechniętego Wyglądał nawet groźniej, niż zwykle.  
– Wierzę, że damy radę wybrać jakiś termin – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Dziękuję. – Wstał.  
Generał Ingvar nigdy jeszcze nie usłyszał tego słowa od jakiegokolwiek Elyosa, a już na pewno nie od oficera Radiant Ops.  
– Wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć życie Shadow Courtowi – odpowiedział. Także podniósł się z krzesła. – Żałuję, że mnie tam nie było.  
– Ja także.  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

= = =

Może Reianie nie byli aż tacy źli. Eugene Fremont zaczął w sumie doceniać dosyć luźną atmosferę, jaka panowała nie tylko w Kamar, ale także w reiańskiej armii.  
Dziwne to wszystko, dla Daev wręcz kontrowersyjne, ale... jakże miła odmiana.  
Mógłby przywyknąć. O ile przestaliby w końcu zwracać taką uwagę na kolor jego włosów. Nie lubił wzbudzać zainteresowania. W innych okolicznościach, może... Chyba w innym świecie. Drażniło go to. Wstydził się przyznać, ale momentami frustrowało.  
U Reian dominowały ciemne kolory włosów, czarne i brązowe. Skórę mieli śniadą, Eugene zdawał się być przy nich równie blady, co białoskórzy Asmodianie. Zbroje, które nosili, były złote i lśniące, chociaż metalowych elementów nie było w nich zbyt wiele. Czerwone i granatowe chusty na biodrach, szale na ramionach. Biżuteria. Sporo odkrytego ciała. Plecy zawsze odsłonięte, w końcu ich skrzydła nie dało się schować.  
Większość żołnierzy mieszkała w mieście, stawiając się o ustalonej porze na treningi i patrole, jedynie część strażników urzędowała w budynkach pobudowanych pod murami okalającymi stolicę. Dyscyplina była surowsza jedynie w wojskowych twierdzach i pomniejszych bazach, rozsianych po całym królestwie Reian, zwłaszcza tych przy granicy z ziemią Balaurów, Tiamarantą. Tam wysyłano najlepszych. W największych miastach nie odczuwało się zagrożenia ze strony Balaurów, co odbijało się na luźnej atmosferze w armii i wśród cywili.  
Eugene przystanął, spojrzał na reiańską wojowniczkę, która stała na drodze prowadzącej do baraków i placów treningowych.  
– Oficer Fathi? – spytał. Kobieta przytaknęła. – Eugene Fremont, Radiant Ops.  
– Och tak, tak. – Reianka prawie podskoczyła. Nie próbowała nawet ukrywać podekscytowania. – Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Miło poznać. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. – Mogę dotknąć? – spytała, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku włosów Elyosa. Ten odsunął się prędko. – Chodź do naszego oddziału, przedstawię cię. – Wojowniczka nie speszyła się jego reakcją. Ruszyli drogą. – Ja mam wolne, tak?  
– Wolne? – Eugene uniósł brwi.  
– Przejmujesz obowiązki oficera? – Reianka gadała jak nakręcona. – Słyszałam, że każdy z Radiant Ops ma wobec reszty waszej armii uprawienia jak oficer. A wasz oficer jakby generał.  
– To prawda, ale staramy się z tego nie korzystać – wyjaśnił chłopak, próbując nadążyć za kobietą. Zarówno za jej krokami, jak i słowami. – Powoduje spięcia – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
– Nie u nas. – Reianka machnęła ręką. – Wszyscy jesteśmy po jednej stronie. – Dotarli do sporego placu treningowego. Część żołnierzy była już pochłonięta ćwiczeniami. Pod jednym z drzew siedziała grupka, która nie miała jeszcze zajęcia. – Są cali twoi. – Fathi wskazała palcem na swój oddział. – W razie czego odpowiem na pytania, ale naprawdę chętnie odpocznę.  
– Nastąpiło nieporozumienie. – Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. Próbował się nie zdenerwować. – I nie jesteśmy na ty – dodał ostro. Szykował w głowie kilka mocnych słów.  
– Och, tutaj jesteś. – Fathi, pociągnęła za ramię jednego z wojowników, który czekał przy wejściu na plac, postawiła go przed Eugenem. – Mój brat i zastępca, Raim – wyjaśniła zadowolona.  
Elyos uniósł wzrok, spojrzał na chłopaka. Młody, wyższy od niego, śniada skóra i brązowe włosy, oczywiście. Seledynowe oczy w ciemnej oprawie długich rzęs. Reiańska zbroja, która nie skrywała jego umięśnionego ciała.  
– Najmłodszy w oddziale, dołączył do nas zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, ale wszystko już wie i we wszystkim ci pomoże. – Fathi poklepała brata po ramieniu. – Będzie doskonała okazja, żeby się podszkolił.  
– Zaszczyt. – Raim skinął uprzejmie głową. Słyszał, że ci z wewnątrz lubią ten gest.  
– Brat? – Eugene westchnął. Przeanalizował prędko swoją sytuację. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek, ale na szczęście nie mówił za wiele, za to kobieta dość szybko zaczęła działać mu na nerwy. Przez brata i tak wciąż miałby do niej dojście...  
– W rzeczy samej. – Fathi nie przestawała się uśmiechać. – To ja... – Naprawdę chciała przekazać wszystkie obowiązki przedstawicielowi Radiant Ops i odpocząć od prowadzenia szkoleń. Nie często jakikolwiek reiański oficer miał taką możliwość.  
– Jest oficer wolna – odparł Eugene poważnym tonem. – Proszę wypoczywać. Ja zajmę się oddziałem. – Zostawił kobietę z tyłu, ruszył w kierunku reszty Reian, Raim podążył zaraz za nim. – Będziemy potrzebować oficer w pełnej gotowości, gdy przyjdzie pora na walkę – dodał, odwracając się przez ramię.  
– Och... – Kobieta była zadowolona, ale trochę też zaskoczona, że poszło tak łatwo. Słyszała, że ci z wewnątrz są strasznie spięci. Widocznie, nie ten Eugene. – Powodzenia. – Wolała się oddalić, zanim Elyos zmieni zdanie.  
– Zawsze tyle mówi? – Eugene odetchnął. – I tak chaotycznie? – Szli powoli. Reianie siedzący pod drzewem zaczęli się podnosić.  
– Nie zauważyłem. – Raim wzruszył ramionami. – Oficerze...? – Wiedział, że Elyosi i Asmodianie używają wielu różnych tytułów. Reianie nie praktykowali nic takiego, najwyżej w papierach. Nawet Kahruna rzadko tytułowali Lordem.  
– Fremont – odparł Eugene w miarę uprzejmie. Ciekaw był, jak idzie Haydenowi, który dostał takie samo zadanie, tylko w innym oddziale.  
– Wy z środka macie dwa imiona, prawda? – spytał Raim.  
– Imię i nazwisko – poprawił go Eugene.  
– My w ogóle nie mamy tych waszych nazwisk. – Reianin pokręcił głową. – Po co?  
– Rodzina? – Eugene starał się patrzeć przed siebie, lub w oczy żołnierza, nie na resztę jego ciała. Nie było to łatwe. Zresztą nie żeby oczu nie miał atrakcyjnych.  
– Kto by na to zwracał uwagę. – Raim nie potrafił zrozumieć takiego myślenia.  
– U nas jest inaczej – przyznał Eugene ponuro. Zazdrościł Reianom tego luźnego podejścia.  
– A więc rodzina oficera jest jakaś... – chłopak szukał słowa – ważna?  
– W miarę. – Dotarli pod drzewo, oddział Reian stał już na baczność, jak im kazano przy żołnierzach z wewnątrz. – Nie widziałem ich ponad rok.  
– Przez wojnę? – spytał Raim z zainteresowaniem. Dostrzegł na twarzy oficera, że nie o wojnę chodziło, raczej o coś osobistego. Chciał dopytać, ale Eugene nie dał mu takiej możliwości.  
– Przedstaw mi oddział. – Elyos spojrzał na żołnierzy. Nie miał zamiaru kontynuować tematu rodziny. Reianie wpatrywali się w niego z zaciekawieniem.  
– Oczywiście. – Raim próbował zachowywać się godnie i profesjonalnie. Z trudem. Miał problem z oderwaniem oczu od mężczyzny. – Oddziale, oto oficer Fremont z Radiant Ops, specjalnej jednostki armii Asmodian – oznajmił donośnie, niezamierzenie teatralnie.  
– Elyosów. – Eugene zmarszczył brwi. Nie płacili mu za znoszenie takich obelg.  
– Przepraszam, myli mi się. – Raim słyszał, że w dzień najlepiej jest rozróżniać ich po ogonach. Co mu jednak po takich radach, skoro tak wielu przybyszów nosiło płaszcze. Co miał zrobić? Zajrzeć pod ubranie? Bardzo chętnie, no ale... – Oficerze, – odchrząknął, postanowił zająć się przedstawieniem swoich towarzyszy – oto Ghada i Hadi, rangerzy. Ashari, nasz medyk, oraz Imran, warrior, tak samo jak ja i Fathi. Czarodziejów i innych takich nie mamy... Kontrola aetheru... No właśnie.  
Wszyscy Reianie uśmiechali się i skłaniali grzecznie. Jedna z dziewcząt, Ashari, nerwowo poprawiała grzywkę. Eugene z trudem powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem. Nikt nie nauczył ich salutowania? Czy ktokolwiek tutaj nie miał umalowanych oczu?  
– Oficer ma te nowe bronie, o których tyle słyszeliśmy. – Imran wskazał na pistolety, które wisiały przy skórzanym pasku Elyosa. – Możemy zobaczyć? – Podekscytował się, a razem z nim reszta oddziału.  
– Moment, moment. – Eugene miał wrażenie, że trafił do przedszkola. Nawet Nadia zdawała się dojrzalsza, niż ta zgraja. – Ustalmy pewne zasady.  
Zabrał ich na pustynię za murem, ustawił w szeregu. Zabronił się garbić. Mówił i pytał. Po pewnym czasie poczuł się dosyć komfortowo w tej nowej roli. Trochę ich postraszył, trochę pogroził, trochę naobiecywał. Codzienność w Radiant Ops. Z tym, że tym razem jego ofiary wyglądały na szczęśliwe. Dowiedział się, że nie są jeszcze zbyt doświadczeni, w jego wieku lub młodsi, z osiemnastoletnim Raimem na czele. Służą w Kamar, tutaj nie potrzeba zaprawionych w boju wojowników, mają czas na treningi. Nie uczestniczyli jeszcze w żadnej prawdziwej walce. Jedynie nieobecna Fathi miała za sobą jakieś starcia z Balaurami.  
Cóż, Eugene miał zamiar to zmienić. Przez chwilę zapomniał nawet po co tak naprawdę zajął się tym oddziałem. Opowiedział im o armii Elysei oraz o Radiant Ops. Sporo ominął. Wyjaśnił, na czym polega kontrola aetheru. Żołnierze zamarli, gdy zademonstrował im niewidzialność. Oraz swoje skrzydła. Oni nie mogli latać.  
Prze chwilę Eugene całkiem cieszył się ze wzbudzonego zainteresowania. Był w końcu poza miastem pełnym specyficznych Reian, a ta mała grupa, którą zabrał ze sobą, zdawała się przywyknąć już do jego wyglądu. Teraz zachwycali się tylko jego umiejętnościami. To było miłe. Rozmawiał z nimi coraz chętniej.  
– Wszystko jasne? – spytał donośnie, gdy zakończył opisywanie planu treningów.  
– Tak jest! – odparła reszta zgodnym chórem, trochę przerażona, ale zainteresowana.  
Eugene uśmiechnął się szczerze. Szybko się uczyli.  
– Najpierw chcę zobaczyć, co umiecie – oznajmił. – Za mną. – Zaczął oddalać się dalej za miasto, szukając sporego płaskiego terenu. Reianie prędko podążyli za nim.  
Do Kamar wracali już dużo wolniej. Zapadł wieczór. Wykończeni przeszli przez bramę do miasta. Ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Eugene szedł za nimi, zapisywał coś w notesie.  
– Umieram. – Jedna z Reianek jęknęła głośno. – Fathi nigdy nie kazała nam tyle trenować.  
– Wykrywanie niewidzialności jest za trudne... – przyznał jej towarzysz.  
– Kto idzie do baru? – zaproponował Hadi, ranger. – Przeżycie tego dnia jest okazją do świętowania. – Reszta drużyny ożywiła się od razu na myśl o odpoczynku. – Raim? – jedynie najmłodszy z nich zdał się niedosłyszeć propozycji.  
– Porozmawiam jeszcze z oficerem – odparł warrior zwalniając kroku. – Chcę być pewien, że dobrze wypadliśmy.  
– Lubię go – przyznała kleryczka. – Ale co się dziwić, każdy z białą głową jest dobry, jak nasz władca.  
– Zapewne. – Raim przytaknął jej bez większego entuzjazmu. Pożegnali się uprzejmie, pojęcia nie mając, skąd znajdą siły, by jutro znowu stawić się na ćwiczenia.  
Raim czekał, aż Elyos do niego podejdzie. Na razie zdawał się być zajęty swoimi notatkami. Reianin nigdy nie zachwycał się unikalnymi włosami ich władcy, a już na pewno nie teraz, gdy nie okazały się wcale takie rzadkie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że jego nowym oficerem mógłby się pozachwycać. Chociaż czuł się z tym też trochę nieswojo, mężczyzna był w końcu niższy i drobniejszy od niego. No, chociaż pokazał dzisiaj jak wiele mimo to potrafił. Ale był też jego przełożonym, a dla Elyosów i Asmodian miało to znaczenie, więc...  
– Nie czas wracać? – z niegrzecznych rozmyślań wyrwał go głos oficera. – Jutro znowu ciężko trenujemy. Muszę nauczyć was Elyoskich sztuczek.  
– Jak wypadliśmy? – spytał Raim z przejęciem, lekko się tylko rumieniąc. – Oficerze Fremont – dodał profesjonalnym tonem.  
– To nie test – odparł Eugene dosyć oschle. Spojrzał na Reianina, który wydawał się trochę zbity z tropu jego odpowiedzią. Elyos przypomniał sobie, po co tu w ogóle jest. Podczas treningu nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Ani chęci, zbyt dobrze się bawił. Westchnął, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Jesteście dobrymi żołnierzami, nie mogę doczekać się dalszej współpracy – przyznał. Reianin od razu uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Zwłaszcza z tobą, Raim – dodał Eugene milej, niż planował. Odchrząknął, na moment odwrócił wzrok.  
– Dwie sylaby, nie jedna – poprawił go chłopak. – Dziękuję . – W jego głosie czuć było ekscytację. – Oficerze Fremont. – Pamiętał oczywiście o profesjonalnym zwrocie. – Oddział się ucieszy. Też się cieszę. I nie mogę się doczekać. – Zaczął mówić równie szybko, co jego siostra. Zapatrzył się w twarz Elyosa, chciał wyczytać z niej jak najwięcej. Reianie mieli do tego naturalny talent.  
– Raim. – Eugene wymówił imię chłopaka najpoprawniej, jak potrafił. Ten uśmiechnął się uroczo. Zbyt uroczo, Elyosowi trochę za bardzo się to spodobało. A Raim to oczywiście zauważył. Teraz już w ogóle nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać. – Gdzie mieszkasz? – Eugene wyprostował plecy. – Chętnie się przejdę – dodał, niby nic.  
Raim, w przeciwieństwie do Elyosa, nie starał sie ukrywać swoich uczuć. Reianie nigdy tego nie robili.  
– Na wschód od centrum – odparł rozradowany. – Z siostrą i ojcem, ale on rzadko jest w domu. Jego oddział stacjonuje w Rancorze, to kilka dni drogi na południe od Kamar. Może dłużej. – Tym razem sam się zorientował, że mówi jak Fathi. – Nie musi oficer... – dodał zawstydzony. Każdy mógłby przecież zobaczyć, że spaceruje po nocach z egzotycznym żołnierzem z wewnątrz. Chociaż w sumie...  
– Żaden problem. – Eugene ruszył w kierunku wskazanym przez chłopaka. Raim dostrzegł cień satysfakcji na jego twarzy. Uznał, że oficer naprawdę chciał namówić go na wspólne spędzenie czasu. Zrobiło mu się tak miło. – Zobaczę nowe ulice Kamar. – Niesłusznie, to zupełnie co innego spowodowało satysfakcję Elyosa. – Chciałbym dostać jutro wszystkie wasze papiery – powiedział Eugene, gdy zbliżali się do centrum Kamar. – W sumie powinienem już dzisiaj, ale twoja siostra musiała o tym zapomnieć. Mogę na ciebie liczyć?  
– Tak jest! – Raim nie mógł doczekać się spełnienia pierwszego polecenia od nowego przełożonego. – Wszystko jutro załatwię i przyniosę, Oficerze Fremont – zapewnił gorąco.  
Eugene pomyślał przez chwilę, że mógłby wyjaśnić chłopakowi brak potrzeby bezustannego tytułowania go oficerem. Chociaż w sumie...  
– Coś się stało? – Raim od razu to zauważył.  
– Nie znam Kamar zbyt dobrze. – Eugene wiedział już doskonale, że Reianie są dosyć bystrzy i bardzo bezpośredni. Wystarczyło jednak zawsze być przygotowanym na podanie im jakiegoś fałszywego powodu swojego zachowania. – Dalej ty musisz prowadzić. – Jakże na miejscu byłoby złapanie teraz chłopaka pod rękę. Na pewno pomogłoby mu to jeszcze szybciej uporać się z zadaniem. Eugene nie zdobył się jednak na ten gest, już od dawna nie potrafił tak po prostu kogoś dotknąć.  
Szli obok siebie, rozmawiali, podziwiali okolicę. Mijali innych mieszkańców.  
Raim przestał czuć się nieswojo. Ciągle się uśmiechał. Przywitał jakiegoś znajomego. Pokazał Elyosowi swoje ulubione sklepy. Jakże miło było iść z nim do domu. W końcu jeszcze nigdy tam kogoś takiego nie przyprowadził.

= = =

Asmodianin nieeleganckim gestem poprawił skórzane spodnie, które uwierały go w krocze. Czarno–niebieski mundur Fatebound był dosyć obcisły. Dopasowana góra odkrywała jedno ramię. Maskę dało się zsunąć na szyję, tak też zrobił.  
Wyprostował się, uśmiechnął. Reszta patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
– Xallevyn Yarwyxr, – mężczyzna przedstawił się pewnym tonem – dawniej oddział oficera Rexnweya Yarwyxra, podobnie jak Yvers. – Kątem oka spojrzał na dawnego przyjaciela Rexa. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
– Przykro nam z powodu twojego brata i oficera – odpowiedziała czerwono włosa czarodziejka.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Oraz witamy w oddziale – dodała uprzejmie. – Oficer Narsha Metheoris – przedstawiła siebie, a następnie pozostałych żołnierzy. – Hghar Oyvinn. – Wskazała na templara o ciemnofioletowej skórze. – Scourer Satyen. – Szczupłego chantera. – Aorin Raukoris. – Oraz uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. – Yversa już znasz, jak rozumiem.  
– Kolejny assassin? – Aorin wyszczerzyła zęby. Spojrzała na bronie mężczyzny. – Takie małe sztyleciki? Chłopaczku, to jest prawdziwa broń. – Dotknęła rękojeści jednego z dwóch mieczy, które spoczywały na jej plecach.  
Xallevyn skrzyżował ramiona, spojrzał na Asmodiankę z uśmiechem, od dołu do góry. Bardzo dokładnie.  
– Widzę, że ty nie tylko miecze masz duże – powiedział zadziornie.  
Aorin przygryzła usta.  
Oficer Metheoris postanowiła nie komentować tej wymiany zdań. Ważne, że się dogadywali.  
– Za mną. – Ruszyła w kierunku placu za barakami Fatebound. – Codziennie rano trenują tutaj wszystkie nasze oddziały – wyjaśniła, wiedząc, że Xallevyn nie znał jeszcze zasad panujących w jego nowej jednostce. – Następnie udajemy się na patrole, zwykle blisko miasta. Czasem w towarzystwie Reian. Szykujemy się powoli do poważniejszych działań. Wszystko w swoim czasie.  
Dotarli na plac. Stało na nim wiele ogromnych manekinów zbudowanych na kształt Balaurów.  
– Przecież one nie są aż tak wielkie. – Xallevyn uniósł dłoń, zmrużył oczy. Poranne słońce nie miało litości.  
– Te w Balaurei są – odpowiedział Hghar, dotrzymując kroku nowemu towarzyszowi. Był równie wysoki, co assassin, chociaż trochę od niego masywniejszy, jak na templara przystało. – Tak twierdzą Reianie. Zresztą, kilka takich rzeczywiście pojawiło się wtedy pod Wieżą.  
– Ja pierdolę... – Xallevyn słyszał już o tych Balaurach od Theodora, tego się jednak nie spodziewał. Manekiny były ze trzy razy wyższe od niego. Assassin jak dotąd nie spotkał nawet jednego Balaura, który miałby więcej niż trzy metry, a co dopiero....  
– Na szczęście nie wszystkie są takie wyrośnięte – wtrącił się Scourer, chanter o białej skórze i włosach. Oczy miał błękitne. – Mam nadzieję – dodał z uśmiechem.  
– Duże, małe, wszystko jedno i tak je zabijemy. Na co czekacie? – Aorin nie lubiła zbyt długo stać w miejscu. – Inni już trenują.  
– Dokładnie, do dzieła. – Yvers zakręcił staffem w dłoni. Ruszyli zająć miejsce na placu.  
Hghar zauważył, że Narsha zostaje w tyle.  
– W sumie... – zapatrzył się na drewniane Balaury. – Reianie naprawdę nas potrzebują. Jak walczyć z czymś takim, jeśli nie potrafi się latać? – spojrzał na zamyśloną kobietę.  
Czarodziejka patrzyła to na Yversa, to na Xallevyna.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Templar nie ustępował.  
– Tak, bierzcie się do roboty – poleciła mu oficer. – Będę u siebie. Trochę papierów, jak zawsze. – Odwróciła się na pięcie. – Miej oko na nowego.  
– Wydaje się w porządku – odparł Hghar uprzejmie. – Na razie – pożegnał się z Narshą, dogonił resztę oddziału.  
Aorin i Xallevyn rozmawiali o swoich broniach, z zapałem chodząc wokół manekina i rozważając różne możliwe sposoby na atak. Scourer i Yvers od razu stanęli przy długich torach, na końcu których znajdowały się małe tarcze. Obaj już jakiś czas temu postawili sobie za cel opanowanie magicznych ataków staffem na jak największą odległość.  
Hghar miał za to ochotę zacząć dzień od czegoś ciekawszego. Dobył miecza i tarczy, przyśpieszył kroku.  
– Xallevyn, tak? – spytał stając za assassinem. – Pokaż, co potrafisz. – Wyciągnął ostrze w kierunku mężczyzny.  
Czarnowłosego Asmodianina nie trzeba było zachęcać.  
Reszta spojrzała na nich z zainteresowaniem.  
Xallevyn od razu rzucił się do ataku. Hghar sparował tarczą kilka jego ciosów, obrócił się prędko w kierunku prawego boku assassina i pchnął go na ziemię. Xallevyn uniknął upadku wykonując przewrót, po czym od razu wznowił atak, z gracją starając się zdążyć przed tarczą, atakując to nogi, to tułów templara. Wzburzony piasek unosił się powietrzu. Hghar musiał się cofać. Sparował jeden z ciosów ramieniem, kontratakował z impetem, zmuszając assassina do odskoku. Ten uśmiechnął się, stał się niewidzialny. Hghar wbił wzrok w piasek, oparł ciężar ciała na tarczy. Xallevyn był szybszy, pojawił się za templarem, ze sztyletem przy jego szyi.  
– Pilnuj tyłów – powiedział zadziornie.  
Hghar tylko na to czekał. Wbił łokieć w brzuch mężczyzny, oczywiście ostrożnie, ale na tyle mocno, by ten zgiął się lekko. Od razu potem puścił miecz i chwycił assassina za ramię, szarpnął nim z całej siły, rzucając go na piasek przed sobą, sam opadając na jedno kolano.  
– A ty nie czuj się zbyt pewnie – spojrzał od góry na leżącego mężczyznę, ręką przyciskając jego bark do ziemi.  
– Może na to właśnie liczyłem. – Ten puścił mu oczko.  
– Wiecie, że do takich ćwiczeń wskazane jest używanie drewnianych broni? – spytał Scourer, który przyniósł właśnie kilka treningowych mieczy. – Nie będę łatał ran spowodowanych głupotą – dodał poważnym tonem. Ech, i tak by łatał.  
– Drużyny? – spytał podekscytowany Yvers biorąc broń od Scourera.– Chanterzy kontra reszta – dodał pewnym tonem. – Musimy dać im jakieś szanse. – Uśmiechnął się do kolegi po fachu. Ten skinął głową.  
– Mi pasuje. – Hghar podał dłoń Xallevynowi, pomógł mu wstać. Assassin otrzepał piasek ze skórzanych spodni, co nie umknęło uwadze stojącej za nim Aorin.  
– Który pierwszy? – Dziewczyna z chęcią włączyła się do zabawy.

= = =

Jak co rano, prawie cały oddział Radiant Ops zebrał się w kuchni. Tym razem jednak wszyscy jedli wyjątkowo wolno, rozmawiali, rozkoszowali się leniwym porankiem.  
Budynek, który otrzymali do użytkowania od Reian znajdował się blisko centrum miasta, przy pobocznej uliczce, zza okien dobiegały więc liczne dźwięki miasta budzącego sie do życia. Reianie zaczynali dzień dosyć późno. I równie późno kończyli. W okolicy baraków Hush Blade i Fatebound ulokowanych blisko granic miasta było zapewne dużo ciszej, ale i tak żaden z żołnierzy siedzących teraz w kuchni nie zamieniłby tego przytulnego domu i własnego pokoju na wojskową pryczę.  
– Coraz bardziej lubię to miasto. – Hayden wziął kolejną kanapkę, posmarował ją powoli jakimś miejscowym specjałem.  
– Ja chciałbym zobaczyć jakieś inne – odparł Eliot bez większego entuzjazmu. – Stolica jest za głośna.  
– Za to Reianki są... – zaczął spiritmaster rozmarzony. Poczuł na sobie groźny wzrok Sary. – Mam na myśli, że chętnie bym się z jakąś umówił – dokończył elegancko.  
– Nie jesteśmy tu prywatnie. – Gladiatorka wstała od stołu, podeszła do jednej z szafek po nowy sok.  
– Skoro oficer może... – kontynuował chłopak.  
– Hayden! – Kobieta trząsnęła drzwiczkami szafki. Spiritmaster aż się wzdrygnął.  
– Sara, spokojnie – wtrącił się lekko rozbawiony Eugene. – Przecież zadanie moje i Haydena wymaga zbliżenia się do Reian – powiedział uprzejmie. Gladiatorka wróciła do stołu. – Musimy dbać o naszą współpracę. Tylko razem damy radę pokonać Balaury i odnaleźć artefakt dla Lady Ariel.  
– No dokładnie! – przytaknął mu Hayden, zupełnie nie czując, że wypowiedź gunnera była po prostu złośliwością skierowaną do Sary.  
– Nikt nie pilnuje was po godzinach, – kobieta westchnęła – ale bądźcie odpowiedzialni. Nie możemy się rozpraszać. I nie mieszaj w to oficera – wycedziła patrząc na Haydena.  
– Przepraszam. – Spiritmaster spuścił głowę. – Po prostu dobrze mi się pracowało przez te kilka ostatnich dni z moim nowym oddziałem. Tobie też, Eugene?  
– Może być. – Gunner wzruszył ramionami.  
– Asmodianie zaczynają mówić o naszej inicjatywie – do rozmowy włączyła się Cynthia. – Pewne zaczną niedługo coś podobnego. Reianie są chętni.  
– Oni nas nawet nie rozróżniają – zaśmiał się Eliot.  
– Asmodianie wciąż mówią też o Lordzie Nezekanie. – Hayden zmarszczył brwi. – Jak to niby uciekł z pola walki pod Wieżą, gdy zobaczył Balaury. Ta historia robi się coraz gorsza.  
– Może i uciekł – dodał Adrien z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie pokazywał się publicznie od tego czasu. – Dopił herbatę.  
– Nie żartuj tak. – Hayden pokręcił głową. – Nie z Lorda.  
Theodore, którzy przechodził właśnie korytarzem, zajrzał na chwilę do kuchni. Ułożone włosy, elegancki mundur Radiant Opas, czarna teczka pod pachą.  
– Nie macie nic do roboty? – spojrzał na członków swojego oddziału.  
– Reianie mają zbiórkę dopiero za pół godziny – wyjaśnił Eugene. – Zaraz pójdziemy.  
– Nic z samego rana. – Hayden przeciągnął się lekko. – Są idealni.  
Sara wstała, popatrzyła na oficera.  
– Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – zapewniła uprzejmie.  
– Świetnie. – Theodore skinął głową. – Miejcie raporty gotowe do końca tygodnia. Wracam z Sanctum jutro, Sara dowodzi do tego czasu. – Zniknął za drzwiami.  
– Na nas czas. – Hayden odniósł naczynia do zlewu, wyszedł z kuchni.  
– Eugene, może przyjdę wieczorem tam do was? – Eliot zagadał gunnera. – Moglibyśmy...  
– Poradzę sobie. – Odparł ten wstając od stołu. Wyszedł za spiritmasterem.  
– Cynthia, Eliot. – Sara położyła swój sześcian na blacie, wyciągnęła z niego kilka papierów. Rozdzieliła je między towarzyszy. – Zacznijcie od północno–wschodnich szlaków, jak na razie to nasz najlepszy trop. Macie przepytać każdego podróżnika. Ja biorę bibliotekę.  
Assassinka spojrzała na kleryka. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. W sumie to rzadko kiedy wyglądał.  
– Rozchmurz się, kiedyś i nam dostanie się misja w budynku, a nie na tym prażącym słońcu – powiedziała pogodnie. Eliot nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Wzięli dokumenty, wyszli z kuchni, zostawiając Sarę z Adrienem, który jako ostatni kończył śniadanie.  
Sara usiadła na moment na przeciwko chłopaka. Ten uniósł wzrok, odsunął pusty talerz.  
– Miej oko na Theodora – zaczęła gladiatorka cicho. – Teraz, gdy nasz plan staje sie coraz bardziej realny... Musi być mu jeszcze ciężej. Patrzeć tak komuś w oczy, udawać przyjaźń, udawać lojalność, gdy tak naprawdę czujesz jedynie nienawiść.  
– Nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić – odparł Adrien marszcząc brwi. Wyprostował plecy, oparł dłoń na blacie. – Theodore wie, że może ze mną o wszystkim porozmawiać – przyznał już trochę uprzejmiej. – Jeśli coś mnie zmartwi, na pewno dam ci znać.  
– Dziękuję.  
– A ty? – spytał, pochylając się lekko nad stołem. – Ty nie czujesz do niej nienawiści?  
– Nie. – Sara skrzyżowała ramiona. – Do nikogo. Ale wiem, że póki żyje, nie damy rady osiągnąć pokoju – dodała ostrzej. – Zdradziła Atreię.  
– Lordowie zdradzili Atreię. – Adrien zaakcentował pierwsze słowo.  
– Nie wszyscy są tacy, jak ona – zaprzeczyła gladiatorka. – Troszczą się o Daevy.  
Adrien wolał nie kontynuować tego tematu. Wstał od stołu.  
– Masz rację – przyznał beznamiętnie. – Troszczą się o Daevy. – Zebrał talerze, wrzucił je do zlewu. Jakiś cudem nic się nie potłukło. Odwrócił się do Sary, oparł o szafkę. – Pójdę z tobą. Miną wieki, zanim sama przekopiesz się przez wszystkie książki o Jotunach i pustyni.  
– Taki był plan – odparła kobieta z uśmiechem.  
Rozmowa z Adrienem nigdy nie była łatwa. Chłopak miał dosyć ciężki charakter, ważne jednak, że można było na nim polegać. Robienia nielegalnych portali nie powierzało się przecież byle komu. Podobnie jak pomocy w planowaniu zabójstwa władczyni Elysei.

= = =

Lady Yustiel prawie rzuciła bandażem, powstrzymała się jednak w ostatniej chwili, wzięła głęboki oddech, odłożyła go na biały stolik. Wszystko w tej komnacie, jak i całym skrzydle ogromnego pałacu, było białe. Posadzka, kolumny, zasłony, rzeźby, poduszki czy dywany. Ulubiony kolor Lady Ariel. Jasno, czysto, przestronnie.  
– Wciąż nie wierzę, że miał czelność zapytać o ciebie! – Kobieta z trudem panowała nad nerwami. – Niby się martwi! – Skończyła pakować swoje rzeczy do lśniącego sześcianu. – On wie w ogóle, co się stało? – Spojrzała na Lorda Nezekana. – Czy też myśli, że uciekłeś?! – Krzyknęła podminowana. Mężczyzna podniósł się z poduszki. – Nie wstawaj. – Lady Yustiel podbiegła od razu do templara, podparła jego plecy dłonią. Uspokoiła się trochę.  
– Za długo tu jestem. – Lord Nezekan odsunął jej rękę. – Czuję się dobrze, naprawdę. – Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wyprostował się powoli. – A Zikela zostaw mnie – dodał, patrząc na kleryczkę spode łba.  
– Dopiero dwa tygodnie. – Kobieta osunęła się o krok, podparła jedną dłoń na biodrze. – Musisz odpoczywać. Te Balaury... – Zacisnęła zęby. – Takie rany mogły cię zabić.  
– Jego zabiłyby na pewno.  
– Może powinny.  
– Yustiel, wystarczy. – W komnacie pojawiła się Lady Ariel. Stała przy uchylonych drzwiach, uśmiechała się czule. – Nezekan zdrowieje tak szybko, bo jest pod twoją opieką – powiedziała uprzejmie. – Jestem pewna, że może opuścić już łóżko. – I władczo. – Zostaw nas samych. – Odsunęła się od wyjścia, robiąc przejście dla Lady Yustiel.  
Kleryczka skłoniła się posłusznie, wyszła na korytarz. Lady Ariel zamknęła za nią drzwi. Lord Nezekan wstał z pościeli, poszedł do uchylonego okna. Wziął głęboki oddech. Czuł się dobrze, naprawdę.  
– Masz problem z tym, co zrobiłem? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od panoramy Sanctum.  
– Jakie to ma znaczenie?  
– Ariel. – Lord Nezekan zacisnął palce. Przełknął ślinę. Kobieta wciąż stała na drugim końcu komnaty. – Czemu Balaury zaatakowały tylko Asmodian?  
Usłyszał delikatne kroki. Ona zawsze poruszała się z gracją.  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze. I jak zawsze czule. Dotknęła ramienia mężczyzny. – Nie przyszłam tu rozmawiać o Zikelu. – Templar odwrócił się od okna, spojrzał na drobną kobietę. Jej włosy skrywał biały kaptur, jej złociste oczy patrzyły na niego z troską. – Mamy dużo pracy w związku z zawieszeniem broni, Balaureą i Reianami. Głowa mnie boli na myśl o Kahrunie i naradzie sprzed tygodnia. – Westchnęła. – A kolejne wciąż przed nami. Kaisinel udaje się wkrótce do Kamar. – Zabrała rękę, odeszła kilka kroków. – Koniec wakacji, jesteś potrzebny. – Uśmiechnęła się. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, zajrzał do komnaty. – Słucham?  
Młody żołnierz spojrzał przepraszająco na kobietę, podszedł do niej powoli.  
– Lady mówiła, żeby listy od oficera Hamiltona dostarczać natychmiast... – próbował wyjaśnić. – Nawet jeśli...  
– Dokładnie. – Lady Ariel wzięła od niego białą kopertę. – Oficer Hamilton przyniósł go osobiście? – Spytała, patrząc na lak z pieczęcią Radiant Ops.  
– Jak zawsze. – Żołnierz skinął głową.  
– Dziękuję. – Odwróciła się od chłopaka, ten opuścił komnatę.  
Lord Nezekan usiadł na łóżku, Lady Ariel zajęła fotel na przeciwko. Wiatr szalejący za oknem wprawił w ruch ażurową zasłonę.  
– Theodore okazał się doskonałym... – kobieta szukała słowa – żołnierzem. – Wybrała ostatnie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. – Sam wyszedł z inicjatywą, by odnaleźć jakiegoś Balaura gotowego przeciwstawić się Lady Tiamat – powiedziała zadowolona. Templar skinął głową z uznaniem. Kobieta nie wspomniała mu oczywiście, że nie ma zamiaru przeciwstawiać się Lady Tiamat, której podwładni okazali się przecież niezastąpionym sprzymierzeńcem podczas walki pod Wieżą. Theodore i tu jej jednak nie zawiódł. Napisał w liście, że robi to po to, by wydać zdrajcę Balaurom i wzmocnić sojusz z Lady Tiamat. Lady Ariel musiała przyznać, że czarodziej bezustannie wychodził na przeciw jej oczekiwaniom. Uwielbiała go. – I wygląda na to, że ma jakiś trop. Zacieśnia też relacje z Reianami, możemy tego potrzebować.  
Lord Nezekan zmrużył oczy.  
– List? – spytał zaintrygowany, spojrzał na kartkę, którą kobieta wyjęła z koperty. – Lubiłaś, gdy cię odwiedzał.  
Lady Ariel schowała list do kieszeni białej szaty. Zauważyła, jakim tonem mężczyzna powiedział to ostatnie zdanie. Cóż... Z ich dwojga to nie ona uwiodła kiedyś Daevę.  
– Chciałam dać mu więcej swobody – wyjaśniła pogodnie. – Ma stawić się osobiście dopiero, gdy zdobędzie artefakt zdolny powstrzymać rezonans. – Nie chciała mówić innym Lordom o prawdziwym przeznaczeniu artefaktu. Dowiedzą się w odpowiednim czasie, być może od samego Lorda Israphela. Zrozumieją. Wspólnie odbudują dawną Atreię, razem z Balaurami pozbędą się jej wrogów. – Wciąż jednak sam dostarcza listy. – Kobieta oparła brodę o delikatną dłoń. – Daevy potrafią być niesamowite.  
– Potrafią... – Templar spuścił wzrok, spochmurniał. Spróbował odegnać od siebie wspomnienia o chwilach, za którymi tak tęsknił. Które ktoś mu brutalnie odebrał. Spojrzał na Lady Ariel, oczekując jej troskliwego uśmiechu, jej szczerego wsparcia.  
Kobieta wstała z fotela, przysiadła się do mężczyzny, wzięła jego dłoń w swoje dłonie.  
Dawniej Lord Nezekan nie rozumiał, czemu Theodore Hamilton tak szybko przekonał się do współpracy z wojskiem i z Lady Ariel. W końcu wtedy w Abyss, gdy Lord Nezekan powitał go po powrocie z Asmodae, czarodziej chciał wracać, mówił w kółko o tamtym Asmodianinie, stawiał opór. Musieli siłą zaprowadzić go do fortecy, a potem do Sanctum. Uspokoił się dopiero po rozmowie z Lady Ariel, a w ciągu kolejnego roku ze zwykłej Daevy, nawet nie zawodowego żołnierza, stał się szanowanym oficerem elitarnej jednostki.  
Pełen zapału, lojalny, szczęśliwy.  
Dawniej Lord Nezekan naprawdę tego nie rozumiał.  
Teraz jednak, gdy pod wpływem dotyku i spojrzenia władczyni Elysei, on sam poczuł ogarniającą go radość i chęć do działania... coś zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Jej słowa... Opuściły go nieprzyjemne myśli, Deltras, Zikiel, wszelkie wątpliwości...  
Przymknął oczy, odetchnął ze spokojem.  
Widocznie Lady Ariel działała tak na wszystkich.

= = =

Adrien zabrał ze sobą Pana Perento. Kot Eugena był jego ulubionym członkiem Radiant Ops. Nie gadał głupot. Chłopak przyglądał się właśnie mapie, którą pożyczył sobie z biblioteki. Planował do wieczora opanować rozkład wschodniej części Kamar.  
Eliot i Hayden także byli poza siedzibą jednostki, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Adriena, który lubił działać na własną rękę, oni dostali zadanie od Theodora. Hayden trochę się nudził, Eliot za to stworzony był do misji polegających na wielogodzinnych obserwacjach. Przewrócił kolejną stronę swojej ulubionej książki.  
Reszta oddziału znajdowała się w gabinecie Theodora.  
Na dwóch krzesłach, które stały przed biurkiem, siedzieli Sara i Eugene. Cynthia zadowoliła się miejscem na kanapie.  
– Co chcecie wiedzieć? – Gunner pokręcił głową. – Czy Fathi świata za mną nie widzi i zrobi wszystko, o co ją poproszę? – spytał złośliwie.  
– Mniej więcej. – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Zaczyna się.  
– No to mamy problem, bo widziałem ją tylko przez chwilę pierwszego dnia. – Eugene uniósł dłonie w bezradnym geście. – Nie pojawiła się już potem przez cały tydzień.  
– Gene, jeśli znowu masz zamiar... – Sorcerer naprawdę nie miał nastroju na znoszenie humorów przyjaciela. Miał za dużo na głowie, by bezustannie troszczyć się o uczucia swoich podwładnych.  
– Nie, spokojnie. – Gunner uśmiechnął się lekko. – Robię, co do mnie należy – zapewnił. – Z jej bratem. Wszystko jedno, prawda? A jest dużo mniej irytujący.  
Theodore spojrzał na dokumenty oddziału oficer Fathi.  
– Bratem? – Znalazł właściwy papier. – Raim?  
– Tak.  
– Osiemnaście lat? – spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem kącika ust.  
– Tak... – Eugene pochylił głowę. – Właśnie on – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. – Poprzez niego zdobędę informacje o Fathi i dotrę do Kahruna. Może być łatwiej niż rozmawiając bezpośrednio z nią. Jestem na dobrej drodze – wyjaśnił. Skrzyżował ramiona. – Zauważyłem ten uśmieszek.  
– Bystry jak Reianin – odparł Theodore niezbyt uprzejmie.  
Sara i Cynthia popatrzyły na siebie. Nie podobał im się kierunek, w jakim zdawała się zmierzać ta rozmowa. Wiedziały jednak, że lepiej się nie wtrącać.  
– Ufam twojej ocenie, działaj po swojemu. – Sorcerer zmienił ton na bardziej uprzejmy. Wszystko jedno. Ważne, że gunner starał się wykonać swoje zadanie. Zresztą, może dobrze zrobi mu spędzenie czasu z młodym Reianinem. – Ustal wszystko z Adrienem, gdy przyjdzie pora – zakończył temat. Eugene jednak wciąż patrzył na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Masz coś do dodania?  
– Ja mam? – Chłopak parsknął. – Wiem doskonale, co sobie myślicie.  
– Co niby takiego? – Theodore zaczynał się denerwować.  
– Och, – Gunner pokręcił głową. – Gene na kogoś leci, i to na dzieciaka. Gene, niby mówi, że tego wymaga zadanie, ale pozbył się Fathi, żeby...  
– Czemu mielibyśmy tak myśleć? – przerwał mu Theodore. – Nie zauważyłem, żebyś przez ostatni rok kimkolwiek się interesował – dodał złośliwie.  
– No doprawdy, jakaż to może być... – Eugene brnął dalej.  
– Do cholery, Gene! – Sorcerer zerwał się z fotela, uderzył dłońmi w blat biurka. – Chcesz znać przyczynę?! Jesteś zbyt zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą i dopatrywaniem się drugiego dnia, we wszystkim, co...  
– Panowie... – Sara spróbowała uspokoić towarzyszy.  
Theodore nie miał jednak zamiaru kończyć.  
– Robię co mogę. – Zacisnął zęby. – Zależy mi na tobie! Wziąłem cię do Radiant Ops, wspierałem, cała moja rodzina pomogła ci w leczeniu, gdy twoja miała cię w dupie! – krzyknął. Eugene zadrżał. – Nie wysyłałem cię na ciężkie misje, pilnowałem, żebyś miał jak najmniej do czynienia z Asmodianami, mimo, że to właśnie było naszą robotą! Znoszę twoją niesubordynację, także przy innych żołnierzach. Co jeszcze...  
– Nie przyprowadzanie tu Xallevyna byłoby dobrym początkiem – odpowiedział Gunner także wstając.  
– Pogódź się z tym w końcu! – wybuchł Theodore. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, złapał go za kołnierz koszuli, przyciągnął nad biurko. – Może nie byłbyś taki zgorzkniały, – wycedził, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – gdybyś sam...  
Gunner chwycił sorcerera a nadgarstek, cofnął jego rękę.  
– Co, jeśli nie potrafię?! – Jego głos zaczął się łamać. – Co, jeśli wciąż... – Przygryzł usta. Theodore wstrzymał oddech. – Nie ważne. I tak jestem do... – Gunner odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Sara spuściła wzrok.  
– Eugene. – Sorcerer odetchnął głęboko. – Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku – powiedział szczerze. – Przestań tak...  
– Nie jest! – Eugene spojrzał na przyjaciela, gestykulował. – Nie będzie! Powiedz, gdybyś nie poznał Xallevyna, zostałbyś ze mną po tym, co stało się w Asmodae?!  
Theodore otworzył usta.  
– Co to w ogóle za pytanie?! – krzyknął nerwowo. – Tak – zapewnił. – Nic by to nie zmieniło...  
Gunner prychnął.  
– Szkoda, że nie umiem rozpoznać, czy kłamiesz – powiedział zrezygnowany. – Jak Reianie.  
– No przykro mi, że nie umiesz! – Sorcerer był już porządnie wzburzony. – Zawsze mi tak nie ufałeś?  
– Nie zaczynaj mi tu mówić o zaufaniu. – Eugene zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Kurwa, Theo. Adela też ci ufała, prawda? – spytał poważnym tonem, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.  
Sara zacisnęła dłonie na oparciach krzesła.  
Theodore zamarł. Milczał.  
– Tak myślałem. – Gunner westchnął, stanął przy drzwiach. – Zdałem już raport, oficerze Hamilton – oznajmił spokojnym tonem. – Mogę odejść?  
– Nalegam – wycedził sorcerer. Eugene opuścił gabinet. Pozostała trójka spędziła kilka minut w ciszy. Theodore wrócił na fotel. – Cynthia – zwrócił się do poruszonej assassinki. – Idź do niego. Sara przekaże ci ustalenia.  
Dziewczyna wstała z kanapy. Tak wiele chciałaby powiedzieć.  
– Tak zrobię – przytaknęła. – Z przyjemnością. – Nie odmówiła sobie jednak uszczypliwego komentarza. Wyszła.  
Theodore skrył twarz w dłoniach, za chwilę wplótł palce we włosy, pochylił się nad biurkiem. Sara czekała.  
– Co ja mam niby zrobić? – spytał zrezygnowany. – Brat tej Asmodianki, o którą wtedy poszło, jest tutaj w Kamar... – wyznał. – Może powinienem zadbać o to, żeby odesłali go do Asmodae, zanim Gene na niego trafi...  
Gladiatorka wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Przynajmniej żyje – odpowiedziała oschle. Theodore uniósł głowę. – Alvar nie miał tyle szczęścia – dodała. Spojrzała na zaskoczonego sorcerera. – Bez obaw, nigdy bym tego przy nim nie powiedziała – zapewniła już nieco uprzejmiej. – Nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. I zapewne marne to pocieszenie.  
Theodore nie znosił rozmawiania o Alvarze. Ani nawet myślenia.  
– Żałuję, że nie mogłem... – zaczął cicho. Nie, nie ważne. Wytrzymał już tyle czasu nie mówiąc nikomu, że to on wybierał jeńców, których Asmodianie zgodzili się oddać Elyosom. Nie raz miał ochotę. Catherine, Sara, ktokolwiek... Żeby mogły się na niego wściec. Przełknął ślinę. Myślał wtedy tylko o Eugenie, nic nie obchodzili go inni żołnierze. Elaine trochę kojarzył, poza tym była chyba w ciąży. Trzeciej osoby nawet nie pamiętał. Alvara nie znał wtedy za dobrze, nie wiedział nawet, że gladiator był z jego siostrą.  
Alvar i Adela. Spędzali mu sen z powiek.  
A i tak planował już kolejny taki koszmar.  
– Nie wracajmy do tego. – Usłyszał głos Sary. – Mamy pracę.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
– Racja.  
– Dwa tygodnie, nie więcej. Tyle jeszcze czasu potrzebujemy przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwanie ruin świątyni. Adrien dużo mi pomógł, reszta także się spisuje.  
– Świetnie, to już niedługo. Pamiętaj... Macie znaleźć artefakt. Nic więcej. Żadnej walki. Nie zabieramy go Jotunom, dopóki nie porozmawiam z Kahrunem i Lordami. Muszę spotkać się z nią zaraz po tym, jak go zdobędziemy, dlatego...  
– Wiem. Możliwe też, że w chwili, gdy powiesz Kahrunowi, bądź któremukolwiek z Lordów o naszym planie... – Sara westchnęła. – To będzie koniec.  
– Przekonam go. Ich. – Sorcerer spojrzał na kobietę. – Ale tak... Wszyscy znamy ryzyko... Nie martw się, nie zawiodę. Kahrun zrozumie przecież, że mówię prawdę. Oni to widzą. Poza tym, jemu także zależy na pokoju.  
– Tak, znamy ryzyko. Nie szkodzi. – Sara odgarnęła krótkie włosy za ucho. – Wiem doskonale, co spotyka Daevy, którym marzy się pokój.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się czule.  
– Nam się uda. Będzie z ciebie dumny.  
– Postaram się.  
Theodore sięgnął do sześcianu, wyjął z niego niewielki notes.  
– Balaur? – spytał, zmieniając temat.  
– Cynthia się tym zajmuje.  
– Ale Cynthii tu nie ma.  
Sara splotła dłonie, uniosła brodę. No dobra.  
– Wykradła wystarczająco raportów i podsłuchała wystarczająco rozmów, by móc stwierdzić, że jeśli w szeregach Tiamat jest ktoś, kto może się z nią nie zgadzać, to jest to dowódca tej bazy. – Podała Theodorowi grubą teczkę. – Reianie zwą ją Esoterrace. Nie znają imienia dowódcy. Mam kopię wszystkiego, co zdobyła Cynthia, także jej notatek.  
– Ileż to można zdziałać dzięki niewidzialności. Zwłaszcza w miejscu, gdzie jej wcześniej nie znano. – Sorcerer z uśmiechem przejrzał dokumenty. – A więc Reianie już od dawna mieli jakieś podejrzenia... Czemu nigdy nic...  
– Bo jeśli się mylą... – Kobieta pochyliła się nad biurkiem. – Theo, bądźmy szczerzy, jakie oni mają szanse w starciu z Balaurami? Są jak ludzie. – Westchnęła. – A te tutejsze Balaury nawet mnie przerażają.  
– Mnie także – przyznał sorcerer. – Ale to nasz najlepszy trop, nie możemy go zignorować. Sam to sprawdzę.  
Sara pokręciła głową.  
– Jesteś zbyt potrzebny tutaj – stwierdziła. – Musisz być gotowy na spotkanie z Kahrunem, z Lady Ariel... Jeśli te podejrzenia nie są prawdziwe... Jeśli coś ci się stanie...  
– Wezmę Adriena. – Theodore i tak podjął już decyzję. – Oraz Eliota i Xallevyna – dodał po chwili namysłu.  
– Xallevyna? – Gladiatorka uniosła brwi.  
– Assassin jest na takiej misji niezbędny, cóż poradzić. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chcę brać Eugena ani Cynthii. Poproszę ładnie jego oficer.  
– Ja mogę to zrobić – zaproponowała Sara, niby nic, przysługa.  
– Chcę osobiście. – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Powinienem z nią porozmawiać.  
– Oraz z Catherine – dodała kobieta zdecydowanie. Mężczyzna westchnął. – Theo, najwyższa pora. – Sara nalegała. – Prędzej czy później trafi na Xallevyna. Zwłaszcza, gdy nasze armie zaczną ściślej współpracować. Lepiej, żeby dowiedziała się wszystkiego od ciebie.  
– Tak zrobię. – Sorcerer zgodził się w końcu. – Możesz przy tym być? – spytał cicho.  
– Oczywiście.

= = =

Melodyjne dźwięki harfy komponowały się z delikatnym szumem wody dobiegającym z licznych małych fontann zdobiących salę. Za pasem zdobnych kolumn znajdował się ogród pełen kwiatów. Ich zapach docierał do wnętrza budynku, splatał się z zapachami potraw i perfum. Skąpo odziane kobiety i mężczyźni częstowali się przekąskami, rozmawiali, podziwiali rzeźby i obrazy, zabawiali swojego władcę.  
Kahrun siedział na czerwonym fotelu o złotych wykończeniach. Myślał. Półnaga Reianka napełniała jego kieliszek.  
– Wystarczy. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń. Kobieta skłoniła się uprzejmie, odeszła. Strażnicy, którzy stali w wejściu na salę, rozstąpili się z szacunkiem, przepuścili siwego Reianina w długiej luźnej szacie. – Jesteś już, siadaj. – Kahrun wskazał swojemu doradcy drugi z pięknych foteli.  
Mężczyzna usiadł, poczęstował się jednym z owoców ułożonych na złotej paterze.  
– Prywatnie – powiedział. Nie lubił rozmawiać z Kahrunem, gdy wokół kręciło się tylu ludzi.  
Władca skinął głową, zaklaskał głośno. Wszystkie oczy wróciły się jego kierunku. Spojrzeniem wskazał drzwi.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział, gdy ostatni z gości wyszedł na korytarz. Strażnicy zamknęli drzwi. – Jak radzi sobie twoja córka? – spytał, nalewając wina do kieliszków.  
– Jest szczęśliwa, mogąc pomóc naszym gościom odnaleźć się w Sarpan – odparł doradca sięgając po trunek. – Minęły już trzy tygodnie, od kiedy tu przybyli, a wciąż nie miał miejsca żaden nieprzyjemny incydent. Jest w tym trochę jej zasługi. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– To prawda, jest całkiem spokojnie. Aż ciężko w to uwierzyć. – Kahrun westchnął dosyć ostentacyjnie. – Ci ich Lordowie. – Wypił łyk wina. – Pomyślałby kto, że wieczne życie nauczy ich pokory.  
– Ciebie też by nie nauczyło.  
Zaśmiali się obaj. Może i prawda.  
– Patrzą na nas z góry – odparł Kahrun poważniejąc. – Cóż... Pierwsza lepsza Daeva jest silniejsza i bardziej wytrzymała od najlepszych z naszych żołnierzy. Ode mnie – przyznał niechętnie. – Potrafią kontrolować aether. Muszę nadrabiać zachowaniem, jeśli chcemy, by traktowali nas jak równych sobie. – Opróżnił kieliszek.  
– Będą. – Doradca sięgnął po butelkę, nalał władcy więcej wina. – Nasi ambasadorowie są już w stolicach Asmodae i Elysei, przyjęto ich godnie. Narzekają jedynie na pogodę – dodał żartobliwe. – Lord Marchutan i Lord Kaisinel przybędą do nas lada moment.  
– Dopilnuj przygotowań.  
– Otrzymają własne skrzydła w pałacu. Na dwóch przeciwległych końcach.  
Kahrun skinął głową.  
– Doskonale – przyznał. Zamyślił się na moment.  
– Coś cię trapi, chłopcze – oznajmił doradca troskliwym tonem.  
– Nie mogę ich rozgryźć. – Kahrun odstawił kieliszek. – Nie wszystkich. – Wstał z fotela, dotknął świeżych azalii, które służba wstawiła do jednego z wazonów. – Zwłaszcza tej białej kobiety. – Zerwał jeden z jasnych płatków.  
– Lady Ariel. – Starszy mężczyzna przytaknął. Zmrużył oczy. – Nie ufaj nikomu, kogo nie możesz przejrzeć.  
– Nie mam zamiaru.

= = =

Theodore ruszył do swojego gabinetu, Xallevyn podążył zaraz za nim. Minęli przestronny salon, weszli po schodach. Sorcerer zamknął drzwi, podszedł do biurka.  
Assassin rozwalił się na kanapie.  
– Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. – Jęknął. – Prawie wcale cię nie widuję. Zobacz, ile czasu musiałem czekać na przepustkę. – Wstał z kanapy, już się nasiedział. – Jesteś oficerem, – podszedł do Theodora – praktycznie generałem, nie możesz czegoś na to...  
– Oficerem innej armii, kochanie – odparł sorcerer zadziornie. Objął Xallevyna w pasie, sam opierał się o biurko. – Nie próbowałeś wymknąć się niewidzialny?  
– Asmodian nie jest tak łatwo przechytrzyć. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. Łapczywym wzrokiem podziwiał swojego Elyosa. – Ale gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że będziemy sami... – Zaczął całować jego delikatną szyję. Czuł pod ustami jego miękką skórę. Zostawiał na niej ślady.  
– Mieliśmy porozmawiać o pracy... – Theodore westchnął, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Asmodianina.  
– Zdążymy. – Xallevyn nie miał zamiaru przestawać. Pieścił językiem ciało Elyosa, zniecierpliwiony ściągał jego szatę. Ciężki materiał opadł na podłogę. Zabrał się za spodnie.  
Całowali się coraz zachłanniej, wbijali palce w swoje ciała, obejmowali się także nogami.  
Przerwali na moment, popatrzyli sobie w oczy.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się frywolnie. Złapał assassina trochę mocniej, odsunął się od biurka, okręcił, tak, że teraz to Xallevyn opierał się o blat. Zdjął swoje spodnie, pomógł kochankowi pozbyć się jego ubrań.  
Wrócili do przerwanego pocałunku, Asmodianin ułożył dłonie na nagich pośladkach Elyosa. Ściskał je z rozkoszą. Gdy w końcu oderwali od siebie mokre usta, byli już cali rozgrzani i zniecierpliwieni.  
Theodore objął rękoma twarz Xallevyna, cmoknął go delikatnie.  
– Odwróć się – polecił stanowczo.  
Assassin nie śmiał nie posłuchać. Oparł się rękoma o blat, plecami do Elyosa. Czekał tak rozpalony, gdy Elyos zostawił go na moment, podszedł do szuflady.  
– Nogi szerzej – dodał, ponownie stając za mężczyzną. Klepnął go w wypięty tyłek.  
Xallevyn jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł w sobie wilgotny palec Elyosa. Theodore drugą dłonią złapał go za ogon, pogładził go trochę, potem odsunął na bok. Asmodianin jęczał jeszcze głośniej, gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi, a potem także język Theodora. Położył się tułowiem na biurku, zrzucając jakieś rzeczy, gniotąc kilka kartek. Pazury wbił w krawędź blatu, nogi wciąż miał szeroko rozstawione. Elyos rozgrzewał go tak przez dłuższą chwilę, palcami, językiem, słowami, nigdzie się nie śpiesząc.  
– Theo... – westchnął Xallevyn, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać tych drażniących pieszczot. – Na co czekasz... Weź mnie na tym...  
Poczuł zaraz jak Elyos chwyta go w pasie, jak wchodzi w niego zdecydowanym ruchem, aż do samego końca. Krzyknął podniecony.  
Nawet biurko zaczęło się ruszać.  
Theodore pochylił się nad assassinem, nie przerywając mocnych pchnięć zacząć całować jego plecy, ciągać zębami za futerko, drażnić wrażliwą nasadę ogona. Wyprostował się ponownie, oparł dłonie na biodrach partnera, poczuł, że zaraz dojdzie, poruszał się coraz szybciej.  
Xallevyn zostawił mu rysy na blacie.  
Theodore krzyknął szczytując, wyciągnął swoją męskość spomiędzy pośladków Asmodianina dopiero, gdy było już po wszystkim. Xallevyn poczuł jak wilgotne są jego uda. Nie miał sił się podnieść. Theodore znowu zaczął bawić się jego ogonem. Assassin westchnął rozkosznie.  
– Będziesz tak tu teraz leżał? – spytał Elyos zadziornie. – Jak mam pracować? Co, jeśli ktoś wejdzie?  
– Och... – Asmodianin poczuł, jak na nowo przepełnia go energia. Podniósł się z biurka, przyciągnął sorcerera do siebie, pocałował. Złapał jedną dłonią za jego mokrą męskość, Theodore nie miał jak się odsunąć. – Jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie... – zaczął frywolnie. – To zobaczy jak pewien Asmodianin robi co chce z oficerem Radiant Ops w jego własnym gabinecie. – Nie czekając na reakcję Elyosa złapał go mocno, uniósł, posadził na porysowanym biurku. Popchnął go na blat, Theodore opadł na plecy, Xallevyn uniósł sobie jego nogi, oparł jego łydki na swoich ramionach. Nie mógł napatrzeć się na ten podniecający widok. Cały jego.  
Teraz to sorcerer jęczał głośno, gdy assassin penetrował go pożądliwie, wsłuchiwał się w każdy ujmujący oddech kochanka, cieszył się każdą chwilą, którą spędzali we dwoje, pazernie nadrabiając dni rozłąki. Xallevyn przerwał, gdy poczuł zbliżający się orgazm, wziął swój penis do ręki, dokończył na brzuchu wymęczonego Elyosa.  
Theodore przejechał palcem po swojej mokrej skórze, a potem językiem po palcu, patrząc na assassina kusząco. Ten nie wytrzymał, przyciągnął sorcerera do siebie, skradł mu gorący pocałunek. Złapali w końcu oddech, uśmiechnęli się do siebie uroczo, z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. A także z nieukrywaną ochotą na natychmiastową powtórkę.  
Jakieś odgłosy za drzwiami. Chyba kroki. Kto o tej porze...  
– Schowaj się – polecił Theodore, sam prędko podnosząc z ziemi swoją szatę, zarzucając ją niedbale na ramiona. Dobra, nic nie widać. Oprócz śladów na szyi. Spodnie próbował gdzieś kopnąć, podobnie jak ubranie assassina, ale niebyt mu to wyszło. Stanął przed nimi, może nie będzie widać. Xallevyn kucnął za biurkiem, na szczęście masywnym, zabudowanym z przodu.  
Pukanie. Do gabinetu zajrzał Adrien. Nigdy nie czekał na zaproszenie.  
– Adrien, witaj. – Theodore ugładził szatę, odchrząknął.  
– Ma oficer gości? – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, dłoń trzymał na klamce.  
– Nie? – Sorcerer na prawdę nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Oparł się nonszalancko o biurko.  
Zza blatu wychyliła się głowa Asmodianina. który wyszczerzył żeby, pomachał.  
– Doprawdy. – Adrien spojrzał na assassina, a potem na swojego oficera. Pokręcił głową.  
Theodore obejrzał się przez ramię. Na Aiona.  
– Xall! – krzyknął jak na nieposłuszne dziecko.  
– Cześć. – Assassin nie przestawał patrzeć na teleportera.  
– Witam. – Adrien zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy.  
– Porozmawiamy później. – Theodore podszedł do chłopaka, niemal wypchnął go na korytarz. – Zostaw nas samych. – Zamknął drzwi.  
– On nie jest za młody na wojsko? – Xallevyn wstał, z gracją przeskoczył przez biurko.  
– Jesteś zazdrosny o mojego siedemnastoletniego asystenta? – Teraz to Theodore uśmiechnął się szeroko. Trochę także z powodu przyjemnego widoku. – Nie ma sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o portale – dodał. – Długo szukałem kogoś takiego.  
– Ja nie mam sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o dużo ciekawsze umiejętności – odpowiedział assassin kusząco.  
– On też nie jest pod tym względem najgorszy... – Theodore nie dał się uwieść. – Żartowałem – poprawił się prędko, widząc grymas na twarzy Xallevyna.  
– Przez ten rok, gdy byłem u Shadow Courtu... – Mężczyzna podszedł do sorcerera, dotknął jego ramienia. – Miałeś kogoś?  
– Nie.  
Xallevyn westchnął. No dobra.  
– Sypiałeś z kimś? – spytał jeszcze.  
Theodore milczał przez moment.  
– Tak – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale tylko zanim odzyskałem pamięć – zapewnił. – Nic to nie znaczyło.  
– W porządku. – Assassin zachował spokój, chciał sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nic go to nie interesowało. – Znam? – dodał jednak, wpatrując się w Elyosa.  
– Nie. – Theodore zaprzeczył prędko.  
– Niech tak zostanie. – Xallevyn oparł się o biurko. Zdawał się nie mieć zamiaru sięgnąć po ubranie. Nie żeby Theodore narzekał. – A więc praca? – zmienił temat.  
– Być może jeden z Balaurów – sorcerer chętnie przeszedł do interesów – będzie skłonny pomóc nam pokonać Lady Tiamat.  
Xallevyn zaśmiał się szczerze rozbawiony.  
– A Kahrun zaprosi wszystkich Asmodian i Elyosów na bal kostiumowy w jego prywatnych komnatach – odpowiedział kręcąc głową. – Zaraz, w sumie jedna z tych rzeczy zdaje się być całkiem realna...– zamyślił się na pokaz.  
– Naprawdę. – Theodore skrzyżował ramiona. – Chyba. – Westchnął. – Muszę to sprawdzić. Sam nie dam rady.  
– W życiu nie puściłbym cię samego na tak idiotyczną misję. – Ruszali razem, nie było o czym dyskutować. – Gdzie?  
– Esoterrace – odpowiedział Elyos sięgając po mapę, która spadła wcześniej na podłogę. – Fabryka przetwarzająca Dranę. – Wskazał na miejsce leżące dosyć daleko od Kamar. – Lokalny surowiec używany przez Balaury – wyjaśnił.  
– Do czego? – Asmodianin nigdy jeszcze o nim nie słyszał.  
– Może się dowiemy. – Theodore także nie miał pojęcia. – Porozmawiamy sobie z ich dowódcą.  
– Co mamy do stracenia? – Xallevyn uniósł brodę, odgarnął włosy z twarzy. – Oprócz życia. – Spojrzał na Theodora.  
– Weźmiemy Adriena i Eliota.  
– Jeszcze lepiej – odparł assassin zadziornym tonem. – Będziesz musiał mnie naprawdę ładne poprosić. – Dotknął brzegu szaty Elyosa, zsunął ją z jego ramienia. Od razu lepiej. – I moją oficer.  
– Ładnie proszę? – Theodore uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– To może podziałać na nią, ale nie na mnie. – Jego uśmiech nie zrobił na Xallevynie większego wrażenia.  
– A więc co...  
Asmodianin stanął przed Elyosem, wplótł pazury w jego blond włosy.  
– Na kolana – polecił zdecydowanym szeptem, nachylając się do ucha mężczyzny. Nacisnął na niego dłonią.  
Theodore przygryzł usta, ugiął kolano.  
– Nie możesz wydawać takich rozkazów oficerowi, – próbował się bronić – praktycznie generałowi.  
– Oficerowi innej armii, kochanie.

= = =

– Przerwa! – Jedna z Reianek przyklęknęła na piasku. – Oficerze, przerwa! – krzyknęła błagalnie.  
Eugene Fremont przystanął. Odwrócił się. Reianie byli z kilkanaście metrów za nim, ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Gunner odetchnął głęboko. Podszedł do oddziału. Ci zaczęli siadać na ziemi, interpretując chwilowe milczenie oficera jako zgodę na przerwanie ćwiczeń.  
– Większość Balaurów nie potrafi latać. – Elyos kucnął obok towarzyszy. – Są od nas cięższe i mniej zwinne. Jeśli dacie radę je... – Zauważył, że nikt go nie słucha. – Dobra, odpocznijcie. – Wstał, wyciągnął sześcian z kieszeni, a z niego butelkę wody. – Macie.– Rzucił ją Raimowi.  
Wymęczony oddział nabierał sił do dalszego treningu, a Eugene odszedł kawałek, oparł się o nagrzaną skałę, skrzyżował ramiona, przymknął oczy.  
To już prawie trzy tygodnie.  
Ostatnio spędzał z Reianami jeszcze więcej czasu, niż na początku. Zadanie, wiadomo. Chciał ich także porządnie wyćwiczyć, czemu nie. Tak sobie mówił. I innym. Pozostałymi powodami wolał się nie dzielić. Jakoś tak... Czuł się lepiej, gdy rzadziej widywał swój oddział i Theodora, a przebywał więcej z tymi nowymi towarzyszami. Mniej się zamartwiał, mniej denerwował, więcej pracował. No i Raim. Eugene przyłapywał się na myśleniu o tym młodym wojowniku zdecydowanie zbyt często. I patrzeniu. To jedno go denerwowało, musiał przyznać. Chociaż w sumie... Kto niby mógł mu zabronić. Z Theodorem rozstał się już tak dawno. Kiedy dokładnie? Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Pewnie wtedy w Altgardzie, gdy zobaczył go z Xallevynem. Nawet jeśli przez jakiś czas wciąż miał nadzieję na poprawę ich relacji, stracił ją całkowicie, gdy Theodore odzyskał pamięć. Pamiętał każde słowo rozmowy, którą wtedy odbyli. Postanowił go wspierać, być przy nim. Z przyjaźni, z miłości, ale na nic już nie licząc. I tak... Męcząca sytuacja. Może więc myślenie o Raimie nie było wcale takie... Ale po co? Zrobi swoje, dotrze do Kahruna, zakończy tę współpracę. Zresztą, kto by go takiego zechciał? Na pewno nie Reianin.  
– Wody? – usłyszał pytanie. Otworzył oczy. – Daevy czują pragnienie, prawda? – Raim patrzył na niego z troską. Eugene otarł czoło. – Oficerze.  
– Wszystko czują – odparł marszcząc brwi.  
– Głównie złość, widzę. – Chłopak oddał mu wodę. – Przepraszam. – Odsunął się o krok, gotów odejść.  
– Nic się nie stało. – Gunner opuścił głowę. Nie planował nigdy wyładowywać swoich frustracji na tym Reianinie, niestety zdarzało mu się to dosyć często. Cóż poradzić, zwłaszcza, że miły i atrakcyjny chłopak był jedną z wielu przyczyn tych wszystkich nerwów.  
– Jest oficer zły na nas? – spytał Raim ponuro. – Że nie mamy tyle siły, co...  
– Skądże. – Eugene pokręcił głową. Nie przyszło mu to nawet do głowy – Jesteście coraz lepsi. Zwłaszcza ty – dodał z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
– Oficerze. – Raim westchnął zrezygnowany. – Ja widzę kiedy te komplementy nie są szczere… Aionie, – przyłożył dłoń do ust – nie powinienem był tego mówić. Doceniam je, – zapewnił zmieszany – nawet sam fakt, że oficer...  
– Wybacz. – Eugene także poczuł się lekko niezręcznie. – Jestem trochę... Ech...  
– Prywatne sprawy? – Raim niesłusznie uznał chwilę słabości Elyosa za zachętę do rozmowy. Opuścił rękę. Zadźwięczały złote bransolety. – Czy może pogoda? Słyszałem, że u nas...  
– Za dużo gadasz. – Gunner zmarszczył brwi. – To męczące.  
Raim chętnie dałby mu się uciszyć.  
– Mogę pomóc oficerowi trochę się zrelaksować... – zaczął cicho, zbliżając dłoń do ramienia Elyosa.  
Eugene wzdrygnął się. Spojrzał na niego zszokowany, trochę nawet oburzony. Reszta oddziału leżała na piasku niedaleko, niektórzy chyba nawet przysypiali.  
– Ja tylko... – Raim nie odsunął dłoni. – Chciałem pomóc z barkami. Z tego, co wiem... – W sumie, to nawet ją przysunął. Wiedział doskonale, co i jak powiedział. Zrobił to celowo. Najwyższa pora, aby zaczął dawać Elyosowi jakieś sygnały.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie. – Eugene złapał go za nadgarstek. Na tle śniadej skóry Reianina jego jasna dłoń wyglądała prawie jak biała ręka Asmodianina. Raim z łatwością mógł wyrwać się z drobnej dłoni mężczyzny lub użyć odrobiny siły, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Cofnął rękę.  
– Przydałby się oficerowi odpoczynek… – powiedział spokojnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zabolała go ta reakcja. – Razem z resztą oddziału organizujemy coś u mnie. Z okazji miesiąca pracy z oficerem… No, właśnie. Mieliśmy zaprosić oficera pod koniec tygodnia, ale... – Nie wiedział, jak wyjaśnić to nagłe zaproszenie, skoro zaczął mówić o nim tylko po to, by przerwać tę cholernie niezręczną sytuację. – Wszyscy uważamy, że powinien oficer zobaczyć jak bawią się Reianie… Tak… – mówił coraz mniej pewnie, odchrząknął. Eugene patrzył na niego tylko, wciąż z tym samym zszokowanym i oburzonym wyrazem twarzy. Raim tak bardzo chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. – Będzie dobre jedzenie i alkohol... – Podrapał sie po głowie, wbił wzrok w piasek. Chciałby być już w domu i schować się pod kołdrę. – I my... I ten drugi oddział, co ma drugiego oficera. Eeee... Jak mu tam… – Wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok milczącego Elyosa. – Też go jutro zaproszą. No nie też, skoro ja się dzisiaj wygadałem, ale... Ha, ha.  
Raim poddał się w końcu, skończył mówić. Poruszył nogą, kopiąc w piasku. Może pora wracać do treningu? Już sobie odpoczął. Kątem oka spojrzał na resztę towarzyszy. Nigdzie pomocy.  
Eugene zorientował się, że nie dotarła do niego połowa rzeczy, które powiedział chłopak. Za bardzo zapatrzył się na jego usta i szyję. Nie powinien. Spojrzał niżej. Jeszcze lepiej.  
Reianie, alkohol, zabawa, tak? Doskonała okazja, by w naturalny sposób porozmawiać o siostrze Raima, wejść do jej pokoju. Oraz się rozerwać, może. I podenerwować, jak zawsze.  
– Przyjdę.  
Raim potrzebował chwili, aby przetrawić tę niespodziewaną odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się jak głupi.  
– Oficerze? – spytał po chwili, jako że Elyos zamarł wpatrzony gdzieś przed siebie.  
Eugene pokręcił głową, odsunął się od skały. Nie ma sensu nawet o tym myśleć.  
– Zawołaj resztę – oznajmił zdecydowanym tonem. – Wracamy do ćwiczeń.

= = =

Narsha Metheoris wstała od biurka, uścisnęła dłoń Elyosowi, który wszedł właśnie do jej gabinetu.  
– Witaj w moich skromnych progach – przywitała się uprzejmie, po czym wróciła na fotel. Założyła nogę na nogę, uniosła brodę. Czarna szata Fatebound, gdzie nie gdzie zdobiona błękitnymi wstawkami, kontrastowała z jej śnieżnobiałą skóra i krwistoczerwonymi włosami.  
– Spokojniej tutaj, niż na statku Balaurów – przyznał Theodore. Zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie blatu.  
– I nie próbujesz mnie zabić – odparła kobieta z uśmiechem.  
– Nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru – zapewnił czarodziej zgodnie z prawdą. Radiant Ops nigdy nie zajmowało się zabijaniem.  
– Poznałam twoich nowych żołnierzy. – Narsha przypomniała sobie o interesującym wieczorze w reiańskim barze. – Sarę i Cynthię... Co z ich poprzednikami?  
– Zmienili oddział.  
Moment ciszy. Kobieta pochyliła się nad biurkiem, oparła brodę na smukłej dłoni zakończonej szarymi pazurami, wychodzącymi pod koronkowej rękawiczki.  
– Ja też mam nowego żołnierza, już od jakiegoś czasu – zaczęła poważnym tonem. – Xallevyn Yarwyxr, kojarzysz? – I z nutką uszczypliwości. Theodore uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – No właśnie. Pierwszy Asmodianin w Elysei. Zaginiony od roku. Popytałam trochę. To oddział jego brata przyprowadził ciebie i tę inną Elyoskę do Beluslan. Znasz więc także Yversa. – Już nawet nie udawała, że pyta.  
Elyos odsunął się odrobinę, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Zmierzasz do czegoś?  
– Miałeś coś wspólnego ze śmiercią mojego żołnierza? – Narsha wbiła w mężczyznę czerwone oczy, chociaż kusiło ją wbić także ostre pazury.  
– Nie. – Theodore nawet nie drgnął. – Lady Ariel wysłała nas tutaj w geście dobrej woli – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Żebyśmy pomagali, nie ma w tym podstępu. – Zdawał się z wysiłkiem ukrywać oburzenie wywołane takim pytaniem. No tak, Narsha wiedziała doskonale, jak oficer Hamilton wierny był Lady Ariel. Podobno tylko takich brali do Radiant Ops. Nigdy by się jej nie przeciwstawił. Z jednej strony drażnił ją taki fanatyzm, nie potrafiła go zrozumieć. Z drugiej… Czego ona by nie dała za spotkanie z Lordem Zikelem. – Ale – mężczyzna kontynuował – udałem się do generała Ingvara poprosić go, aby znalazł miejsce dla Xallevyna – przyznał. Kobieta uniosła brwi. – Gdy powiedział mi, że ty potrzebujesz kogoś nowego… Nie zastanawiałem się długo.  
– Doprawdy?  
– Spodobałaś mi się wtedy na statku. A skoro był już u was przyjaciel Rexa… – Theodore przysunął się do biurka. – Przykro mi z powodu twojego żołnierza – dodał uprzejmie.  
– Xallevyn. – Czarodziejka nie potrzebowała współczucia Elyosa. – Mówił mi, że spędził ten rok w lochach Shadow Courtu. Przez ciebie? – spytała. Theodore poruszył ustami. To jej wystarczyło. Tak myślała. – Ty mu pomogłeś?  
– Chyba nie myślisz, że odpowiem na to pytanie.  
I tak znała odpowiedź. Puzzle pasowały do siebie idealnie. Chciała jedynie wierzyć, że śmierć jej poprzedniego podwładnego tylko przypadkiem zbiegła się w czasie z pojawieniem się assassina w Kamar.  
– Co dalej? Czegoś oczekujesz, prawda? – Uznała, że pora przejść do rzeczy. – Ty umówiłeś to spotkanie. – Widzieli się dopiero drugi raz, czuła jednak, że bez sensu jest zwracanie się do siebie z dystansem. A Elyos nie oponował.  
– Xallevyn jest mi bliski – przyznał ze spokojem.  
– Domyśliłam się. – Pokręciła głową. Co ty nie powiesz? – Chcesz, żebym traktowała go inaczej? – Uśmiechnęła się. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że jej nowy żołnierz miał charakterek. – Pozwalała robić, co zechce? Jestem oficerem Fatebound, a on moim podwładnym – odpowiedziała zdecydowanie. – Nie dostanie żadnej taryfy ulgowej tylko dlatego, że jest kochankiem Elyosa z Radiant Ops. – Położyła zaciśniętą pięść na stole. – Wszystkich nas obowiązują te same zasady.  
Theodore potrzebował chwili, aby przemyśleć odpowiedź. Imponowała mu taka postawa. Psuła mu także plany. Trudno, nie z takimi przeszkodami sobie radził. Dopnie swego.  
– Jedną z nich jest zacieśnianie współpracy między naszymi rasami – odpowiedział z przekonaniem.  
– Robicie to bez wątpienia. – Kobieta nie mogła się potrzymać. Nie zbiła jednak Elyosa z tropu.  
– Nasze oddziały też by mogły – odparł ten zachęcająco. – Nie tak jak ja i Xall, oczywiście – kontynuował jej żart. – Chociaż nie mówię nie, jeśli…  
– Do rzeczy. – Narsha machnęła ręką.  
– Wspólne misje? Wymiana żołnierzy? Za takie pomysły zyskuje się uznanie dowództwa. I Lordów – zaakcentował to zdanie. Krótka pauza. – Z tego co wiem, wielu z nich zadowolonych jest z pokoju. Lady Ariel jest – przyznał z zachwytem. – Ponoć sam Lord Zikel… Wybacz, rozpędziłem się – przeprosił szczerze za zmianę tematu. – Sprawy Lordów.  
Sorcererka przygryzła usta.  
Theodore pochylił się nad blatem.  
– Inicjatywa bliższej współpracy z Reianami spotkała się z pozytywnymi reakcjami nie tylko u nas. Też cos takiego zaczęliście. Wasi Lordowie to popierają.  
– Na wasz wzór, nie będę kłamać – przyznała kobieta. – Nie mój oddział. – Westchnęła.  
– Twój może zacząć współpracę z Elyosami, jeszcze lepiej. – Sorcerer nie ustępował. – Zacznij od pożyczenia mi Xallevyna na ważną misję. – Krok w tył, ale może się uda.  
– Zaskakujące. – Narsha nie potrafiła się nie zaśmiać. – Co jest takie ważne? – spytała zrezygnowana, oczekując niewybrednej odpowiedzi.  
– Odnalezienia Balaura, który zechce z nami współpracować – odparł Theodore w pełni poważnie. Musi podziałać.  
Teraz to Asmodianka potrzebowała chwili na przetrawienie tej informacji. Coś takiego na pewno zwróciłoby uwagę Lordów. Chociaż nie zdawało się być możliwe.  
– A więc rzeczywiście jesteś szalony. – Spojrzała na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.  
– Może trochę.  
Sorcererka miała ochotę spróbować. Mało do stracenia, tyle do zyskania.  
– Kogo ty mi pożyczysz? – spytała z uśmiechem.  
– Kogo tylko zechcesz.  
– Wymiana pojedynczych żołnierzy? Słaba ta współpraca. – Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić Elyosowi na dyktowanie wszystkich warunków.  
– To tylko początek. – Theodore musiał się bronić. – Możemy razem dokonać rzeczy dużo ważniejszych, niż uzyskanie pomocy jednego Balaura. – Wstał z krzesła. – Możemy je pokonać. Pomyśl, jaki przykład da to reszcie Asmodian i Elyosów, jeśli nasze oddziały osiągną coś razem, jako towarzysze.  
– Naprawdę w to wierzysz. – Kobieta spojrzała w lśniące oczy czarodzieja. – Przez Lady Ariel?  
– Chcę tego samego, co ona – zapewnił ten przekonująco. – Ale nie przez nią – dodał ciszej. – Przez niego.  
Wszystkim, czego chciał, było spokojne i szczęśliwe życie przy boku bliskiej osoby. Pokój był do tego niezbędny, chciał więc pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do Lady Ariel.  
– Też chciałabym żyć w lepszym świecie – przyznała Narsha szczerze, zachęcona uroczym wyznaniem mężczyzny. – Bez wojny między nami. Bez Balaurów. – Także wstała od biurka. – Ja przygotuję dokumenty. Skoro naprawdę to robimy, to oficjalnie – oznajmiła pewnym tonem. Musiała przecież zadbać o to, by wieści o ich nowatorskiej inicjatywie dotarły do Lordów.  
Elyos przytaknął. Przygotował się na taką ewentualnością, miał już wyjaśnienie dla Lady Ariel. Z Asmodianką wolał się teraz nie spierać. Niech myśli, że ma coś do powiedzenia. On przyszedł po Xallevyna, i z Xallevynem wychodził.  
– Liczę na owocną współpracę. – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
Może naprawdę coś im się uda. Może naprawdę dadzą dobry przykład innym. W sumie to miał taką nadzieję.

= = =

Adrien był już trochę zmęczony. Cały dzień zwiedzania zatłoczonego i głośnego miasta wykończyłby nawet najwytrwalszą Daevę. A chłopak nie tylko zwiedział. Obserwował, rysował, notował, zapamiętywał. Niemożliwym było zrobienie porządnego portalu bez przywołania w głowie miejsca, do którego miał prowadzić. Adrien chciał móc narysować w wyobraźni całe Kamar.  
Skręcił do jakiegoś pubu. Nie śpieszyło mu sie do siedziby Radian Ops. Kto wie, co mógł tam zastać. Nie potrzebował więcej wrażeń. Potrzebował się napić.  
Wszedł do środka. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy grupka Reian otaczających jakiegoś Asmodiańskiego żołnierza. No tak.  
– Ktoś tu wie jak wykorzystać swoje pięć minut. – Podszedł do zatłoczonego stolika. Reianie rozeszli się uprzejmie, nie chcąc przeszkadzać w spotkaniu dwójki znajomych. Mieli naprawdę poważne problemy z rozróżnianiem Elyosów i Asmodian.  
– Na ciebie także działa? – Żołnierz dotknął swoich białych włosów, wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Jego rozpięty czarny płaszcz narzucony na gołą skórę i kilka srebrnych łańcuszków zawieszonych na szyi zdecydowanie nie były częścią wojskowego munduru.  
– Ani trochę – przyznał chłopak beznamiętnie. – Ale masz tu sporo dobrych drinków, a mi chce się pić – kontynuował z większym już entuzjazmem. – Adrien Lane. – Dosiadł się do stolika, podał Asmodianinowi rękę.  
– Guerin Thargax. – Ten uścisnął ją uprzejmie, ale dosyć mocno. – Czwarty oddział Fatebound – dodał. – Jesteś żołnierzem? – spytał z racji młodego wyglądu Elyosa.  
– Asystentem oficera.  
– Nasi nie mają – odparł Guerin zdziwiony.  
– Nasi też nie. – Adrien uśmiechnął się lekko. – Z wyjątkiem Radiant Ops.  
– Och… – Asmodianin rozparł się na siedzeniu, – Mam się bać? – spytał pewnym tonem.  
– To zależy, ile jeszcze będę czekał na drinka – odparł Adrien niewzruszony.  
Żołnierz zaśmiał się, sięgnął po alkohol i kieliszek, gotów polać nowemu kompanowi.  
– Możesz pić? – spytał nagle, zatrzymując butelkę nad stołem.  
– Jesteśmy w Sarpan.  
Nalał więc do pełna.  
Kolejkę później siedziało już z nimi kilkoro Reian.  
– Moi drodzy! – Guerin wstał, spojrzał na zebranych. Odgarnął włosy z czoła, bardzo teatralnym gestem. – Za ten cudowny wieczór! I za tę noc, bo zabawa dopiero się rozkręca! – Wszyscy zaczęli stukać się kieliszkami. Żołnierz usiadł, odwrócił się do Elyosa. – Wzniesiesz toast z Asmodianinem? – spytał zadziornie.  
– Wszystkie Daevy są takie same. – Adrien uniósł drinka.  
Kilka kolejek później stali na tarasie przed pubem, oddychali przyjemnym nocnym powietrzem. Chwila przerwy od gwaru, zapachów i pijanych Reian. Na Daevy tutejszy alkohol działał dużo słabiej.  
– Mamy niedługo pierwszy poważny patrol poza miastem. – Rozmawiali w miarę przytomnie, chociaż niezwykle radośnie. – Nie zaraz za murami, ale gdzieś daleko, na pustyni.  
– Sarpan jest spore, ale daleko mu do rozmiarów Elysei czy Asmodae. Oj, daleko. Nawet Kamar to maksymalnie połowa Sanctum.  
– A Sanctum to połowa Pandaemonium. – Guerin pokiwał głową.  
– No nie sądzę. – Adrien gotów był się o to pobić.  
– Ponoć ziemie Balaurów są ogromne. – Ale Asmodianin zaczynał już kolejny temat. – Jak je zwą? – Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.  
– Tama... – Chłopak zmrużył oczy. – Tiamaranta. Od władczyni, Tiamat. Właśnie. Będą musieli zmienić nazwę, gdy ją pokonamy.  
– Thargaxanta. – Asmodianin wypiął dumnie pierś.  
– Wypiję za to. – Adrien zaśmiał się głośno, sięgnął po prawie pusty kieliszek, który postawił wcześniej na balustradzie.  
– I za Lorda Marchutana i tego waszego, skoro są już w Kamar, – Guerin uniósł swój, pusty – niech im się tu dobrze rządzi.  
– Do dna.

= = =

Catherine zostawiła uchylone drzwi, rozejrzała się po tymczasowym gabinecie jej brata. Całkiem ładnie. Trochę przytulniej, niż w większości Reiańskich pomieszczeń. Pewnie przez kolory, bardziej czerwienie i brązy, niż biel i złoto wszechobecne w Kamar.  
– Wciąż nie wierzę, że trzeba się z tobą umawiać przez asystenta – zaczęła pogodnie. – Jesteś pewien, że nie znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce w twoim oddziale? – spytała, siadając na kanapie.  
– Przecież nie zabiję kogoś, żeby zrobić miejsce dla ciebie – odparł Theodore z uśmiechem, podając siostrze herbatę. Usiadł obok.  
– Skoro wspomniałeś o zabijaniu, – templarka wzięła łyk – nawet nie wiesz jak często myślę o tym, by gołymi rękoma udusić moja oficer.  
– Bez przerwy. – Theodore doskonale znał to uczucie.  
– Nie wytrzymam. – Catherine odstawiła filiżankę na stolik, zacisnęła zęby. – Od dawna nie wytrzymuję. Nie wybaczę jej tego, co zrobiła... – Westchnęła głośno. – Nie będę znowu zaczynać – przeprosiła.  
– W porządku, wygadaj się. – Theodore i tak nie miał zamiaru mówić jej o Xallevynie, dopóki w pokoju nie było Sary. Chciał, żeby ktoś mu pomógł, gdy Catherine będzie go już dusić gołymi rękoma.  
– Nie po to mnie zaprosiłeś. – Kobieta spojrzała na brata wyczekująco.  
Sorcerer otworzył usta. Myśl, szybko.  
– W sumie, to mogę ci pomóc odpocząć trochę od Nobelle – wymyślił.  
– Mów dalej. – Catherine przysunęła się odrobinę.  
Theodore nie miał wyjścia, jak kontynuować. W sumie, czemu nie? Dodatkowy żołnierz na misji nie zaszkodzi, a raz na jakiś czas mógłby zrobić siostrze przysługę. Od początku to planował. Właśnie tak.  
– Sara i Cynthia udają się niedługo na misję poza Kamar – wyjaśnił. – Nic niebezpiecznego, a trochę potrwa. Jesteś zainteresowana?  
Catherine wyglądała na przeszczęśliwą.  
– Nobelle wścieknie się, gdy jej to powiesz – odpowiedziała nie ukrywając satysfakcji. – Ale przecież nie może odmówić Radiant Ops, a już na pewno nie oficerowi. – Nie mogła przestać się cieszyć. – Oczywiście, że jestem zainteresowana.  
Przez chylone drzwi zajrzała Sara.  
– Jesteś już? – weszła do gabinetu.  
– Sara. – Catherine wstała z kanapy, przywitała się z gladiatorką.  
– Świetnie wyglądasz.  
– Ty także.  
– Właśnie powiedziałem Cat, – Theodore spojrzał na kobiety – że przyda nam się jej pomoc podczas wyprawy do świątyni Jotunów.  
– Jak najbardziej. – Sara uśmiechnęła się do templarki. – Zapoznam cię potem ze szczegółami. – Odwróciła się do sorcerera, skrzyżowała ramiona. – Coś jeszcze jej powiedziałeś? – spytała ostro. Theodore z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na ścianę. – To zacznij – poleciła.  
– Coś się stało? – Catherine poczuła się nie w temacie.  
Theodore westchnął, podszedł do siostry, ściągnął obrączkę z palca.  
Nie ma wyjścia.  
– Pamiętasz?  
– Tak. – Kobieta skinęła głową. – Nie pamiętałeś nigdy skąd to masz.  
– Kłamałem. – Sorcerer przygryzł usta. – Drugą taką obrączkę ma Xallevyn – dodał już spokojniej. Catherine uniosła brwi. Zrozumiała od razu, co jej brat miał na myśli. – Tak, – Theodore spojrzał na nią niepewnie – gdy byłem w Asmodae, przed wstąpieniem do Radiant Ops. – wyjaśnił powoli. – Xallevyn jest teraz w Kamar, sam o to zadbałem. Pomogłem mu uciec z celi Shadow Courtu, gdzie spędził ostatni rok – wyjaśnił na jednym oddechu.  
Stali tak teraz we trójkę niedaleko drzwi, w zupełnej ciszy.  
Sara spojrzała na Catherine, ta poczuła na sobie jej wzrok.  
– Dobrze zrozumiałam? – Wypadało się więc odezwać. – Ukrywałeś to przede mną przez tyle czasu? – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Theo! Rodzice, rozumiem... Ale... – Odetchnęła. – Nie chciałeś mówić przy Gene? – spytała ciszej, zupełnie jakby gunner podsłuchiwał ich pod drzwiami.  
– On wie. – Przez odpowiedź brata opadły jej ręce. – Tak od pół roku. – Theodore chciałby móc oddać, że sam także wiedział o tym od pół roku. Od pół roku pamiętał. Nie mógł, nie Catherine. Nie o Lady Ariel. Zbyt ryzykowne. Gdy będzie już po wszystkim.  
– Gdzie on jest? – Kobieta powoli dochodziła do siebie. – Xallevyn.  
– W Fatebound, mieli miejsce. W dobrych rękach.  
– Więc to było na poważnie? – spytała, trochę z pretensją. – Przez ponad rok pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że rzuciłeś Gene dla nic nie znaczącej przygody! Może powinnam czuć ulgę. Ale i tak... Jesteś nienormalny. Kiedy stwierdziłeś, że... – Wplotła dłonie w proste blond włosy. – Ślub z Asmodianinem... – powiedziała pod nosem. – Co ty sobie... Ech... – Opuściła ramiona. – Spóźnione gratulacje. – Uśmiechnęła się do brata. – I co w związku z tym planujesz?  
– Jak już wywalczymy pokój w całej Atreii? – odpowiedział Theodore złośliwie.  
– Tak, zaraz po tym.  
– Spędzić z nim resztę życia. Opisać ci mój wymarzony dom?  
– Wiedziałaś? – Catherine zwróciła się do Sary. Ta przytaknęła. – Kto jeszcze? – spytała zrezygnowana.  
– Cały mój oddział – odpowiedział Theodore szczerze. Postanowił jednak nie wspominać o żadnych Asmodianinach, którzy także mogli mieć jakieś pojęcie. Xallevyn nigdy nie był przecież zbyt skryty, a już na pewno nie teraz, po zawieszeniu broni. Zresztą, jego oficer Theodore sam o wszystkim powiedział. – Wystarczy. Więc zachowaj tę informację dla siebie.  
– Powiesz rodzicom?  
– Może później.  
– Kiedyś by wypadło. To będzie ciekawa kolacja. – Kobieta zaśmiała się pod wpływem własnej wyobraźni. – Ale racja, najpierw potrzebujemy pokoju... Jeśli mają w ogóle wpuścić go do domu. – Nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Uspokoiła się, widząc minę Theodora. – Ta świątynia? – Wróciła do poprzedniego tematu. – Pomoże nam?  
– I to bardzo. – Theodore z radością zakończył rozmowę o jego stanie cywilnym i przerażającym rodzinnym spotkaniu. A świątynia musiała pomóc. W końcu potrzebował artefaktu, żeby zbliżyć się do Lady Ariel.  
– Już tłumaczę – zaoferowała się Sara. – Usiądźmy.

= = =

Hayden Rainsworth pożegnał się ze swoim reiańskim oddziałem i ruszył w kierunku centrum miasta. Już w pierwszym tygodniu opracowali swój własny uścisk dłoni, codzienne powitania i pożegnania zajmowały więc chwilę. I tak robili to codziennie, gdzie tu się śpieszyć.  
– Hayden, pamiętaj, – krzyknęła za Elyosem jedna z wojowniczek – jutro u Raima! Narysuję ci mapkę – zaoferowała.  
– Nie trzeba, – odparł spiritmaster uprzejmie – jestem pewien, że Eugene zna drogę – dodał z uśmiechem, nieświadomy nawet, ile plotek właśnie spowodował.  
Szedł wzdłuż murów, w stronę bramy. Myślał. Potem prosto, za jakiś czas w prawo, minąć mały staw... Czasem się gubił. Kiedyś pomylił nawet bramę. Jakim cudem reszta połapała się tak szybko? Nie wspominając już o Adrienie! Kiedy miał skręcić?  
– Radiant Ops! – usłyszał kobiecy głos, który nie brzmiał tutejszo. Odwrócił się. Ręka powędrowała w kierunku księgi.  
Asmodianka. Niska, niebieska, uśmiechnięta. Widział ją wtedy na dredgionie, chyba.  
– Tak? – Gotów był dobyć broni. Trochę nie wypadało. W trakcie wojny było łatwiej.  
– Aorin. Szósty oddział Fatebound. Nasi oficerowie coś podpisali? – Asmodianka próbowała naprowadzić Elyosa na właściwy tok myślenia. – Będziemy współpracować? – Spiritmaster wpatrywał się w nią trochę zdezorientowany.  
– No tak. Racja. – Zrozumiał w końcu. – Świetnie.  
– Co z tobą, chłopaczku? – Aorin podeszła bliżej Elyosa, ten zrobił krok w tył. – Boisz się, że cię podrapię?  
– Śpieszę się. – Hayden oddalił się czym prędzej, po czym zniknął za bramą. Nie tą, co trzeba.  
Asmodianka westchnęła roześmiana. Co za dzieciak. Już ona go oswoi.  
Wróciła do swojej bazy. Nie powinna łazić zbyt długo po przedmieściach, gdy nie była to jej kolej na patrol. Wymknęła się tylko na targ po jakieś miejscowe przysmaki. Poczęstowała Scourera i jego Shugo, podeszła do Hghara, który uczył właśnie ich nowego towarzysza grać na gitarze. Narsha była na jakimś zebraniu, Yvers na dodatkowym treningu.  
– Spotkałam spiritmastera z Radiant Ops – zwróciła się do Xallevyna wiedząc, że ten zna tych Elyosów lepiej od niej. – Płocha sarenka.  
– Hayden. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Oj, nie bądźcie tacy – Hghar pouczył przyjaciół. – W walce mielibyście z nim problem.  
– Kto tu mówi o walce. – Aorin puściła mu oczko. Przybiła piątkę z rozbawionym Xallevynem.  
– Skup się. – Templar kazał assassinowi wrócić do nauki. – A ty podziel się tym żarciem.

= = =

Oddział zebrał się przy kuchennym stole, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Theodora, usiedli na krzesłach. Mężczyzna stał, opierał się dłońmi o blat. Zebrani mieli na sobie jakieś codzienne ubrania, zapadała w końcu noc, a tego dnia nie mieli już więcej pracy. Ostatnia chwila na odpoczynek i rozmowę w większym gronie.  
– Ciężko pracowaliście przez ostatni miesiąc – zaczął Theodore uprzejmie i z uznaniem.  
– Miesiąc i tydzień – poprawił go Hayden dumnie.  
– Przez pierwszy tydzień nic nie robiliśmy. – Eugene chciał chyba zażartować, ale nie udało mu się nikogo rozbawić. Może jeden Eliot spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
Theodore odchrząknął, wyprostował sie, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Próbuję podbudować wasze morale przemową. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Dajcie mi czasem poczuć się dowódcą.  
Pan Perento zamiauczał. Ułożył się na parapecie, zaraz przy umywalce.  
– Ciężko pracowaliście przez ostatni miesiąc i obijaliście się przez pierwszy tydzień – kontynuował sorcerer. – Teraz pora pracować jeszcze ciężej. – Ponownie pochylił się nad blatem, spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. – Jesteśmy blisko celu, każde nasze zadanie zbliża się do najważniejszego etapu. Będzie ciężej, ale tego chcieliśmy. – Wyprostował się, zwrócił do gunnera i spiritmastera, którzy siedzieli po jego lewej. – Eugene, Hayden. – Skinął głową. – Reiańscy dowódcy nie mogą się nachwalić. Nasi Lordowie także. Za waszym przykładem idą kolejne oddziały. Są pomysły, by przyjąć Reian do naszej jednostki w Sanctum, chociaż na próbę. Zaczyna się także wymiana handlowa, więc może da się tu niedługo dostać jakiś porządniejszy alkohol – dodał żartobliwie.  
– A nasi będą chodzić półnago obwieszeni złotą biżuterią – odparł Eugene, dla odmiany poważnym tonem.  
– Ja tam nie narzekam. – Hayden wzruszył ramionami.  
Eugene także nie narzekał. Może czasem.  
– Asmodianie wcielają w życie podobne inicjatywy, nie chcą być w tyle. Dobra robota panowie – podsumował Theodore z uznaniem.  
Hayden pękał z dumy.  
– Współpracę z Asmodianinami zaczynamy od zabrania jednego z nich na misję w Esoterrace. – Sorcerer przeszedł do kolejnego tematu. Zauważył kilka uśmieszków. Cóż, mieli rację. – Nie oszukujmy się, – dodał głośno – chcę po prostu zabrać Xallevyna, taka mi współpraca – przyznał rozbrajająco. – Ale potem zaczniemy na poważnie, więc bądźcie gotowi. To nasi sprzymierzeńcy. Zrozumiano? – Spojrzał na spiritmastera. – Hayden?  
– Tak... – Chłopak skulił się odrobinę. – No ale ile można udawać, – zmienił ton na bardziej zdecydowany – Lady Ariel przysłała nas tu po artefakt, mający pomóc nam wygrać wojnę, a nie żeby się z nimi bratać.  
– Dokładnie – przyznał Theodore, nawet nie drgnął. – Na wszystko przyjdzie pora – uciął dyskusję. – Sara, Cytnia i Catherine są już gotowe – oznajmił. Ruda gladiatorka skinęła głową. – Ruszają jutro, podobnie jak ja, Eliot, Adrien i Xallevyn.  
– Czy tylko ja nie rozumiem – zaczął kleryk – jak nawiązanie współpracy z Balaurowym zdrajcą ma nam pomóc wspólnie z Balaurami pokonać Asmodian? – Pokręcił głową.  
– Powinienem częściej robić takie zebrania, może nie byłoby głupich pytań. – Theodore westchnął. Nie chciał być nie miły, ale musiał mieć pewność, że Eliot mu uwierzy. – Wydamy tego zdrajcę Balaurom, co na pewno docenią. – Przekonał do tego kłamstwa Lady Ariel, przekona i niewtajemniczoną część swojego oddziału.  
– Zapomnij, że pytałem. – Zawstydzony kleryk opuścił głowę. Kątem oka spojrzał na gunnera, ale ten nie był w ogóle zainteresowany tematem.  
– Eugene, Hayden. – Theodore ponownie zwrócił się do żołnierzy współpracujących z Reianami. – Zarówno mnie jak i Sary nie będzie przez co najmniej tydzień. Tylko wy z Radiant Ops pozostaniecie w Kamar, więc reprezentujcie nas godnie i skupcie się na swoim zadaniu – polecił, patrząc porozumiewawczo na gunnera. Ten niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.  
Adrien wbił wzrok w Eliota. Czemu Theodore brał go na misję do Esoterrace? Aż tak się bał, że potrzebował kleryka? Przecież Eliot wierny był Lady Ariel, więc jeśli naprawdę znajdą zdrajcę...  
– Tak jest! – Hayden podekscytował się wypowiedzią oficera. Sorcerer powierzał mu taką odpowiedzialność, nie mógł się doczekać. – Właściwie, to Reianie zaprosili nas na uroczystość! – oznajmił wszystkim zebranym. – Jutro. – Ci popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. – Będę zachowywał się godnie – zapewnił gorąco.  
– Szczęściarze. – Cynthia uśmiechnęła się do Eugena. – A my będziemy wlec się przez pustynię.  
Gunner spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie, wzruszył ramieniem. Eliot westchnął cicho.  
– Sara, Cynthia. – Theodore zmrużył oczy. – Nie ruszajcie artefaktu – polecił ostro. – Nie dajcie zauważyć się Jotunom. Do tego potrzebujemy całego oddziału, zapewne także wsparcia Reian lub Asmodian.  
– Nie powinniśmy zabierać Asmodian – wtrącił się Eliot.  
– Ja o tym zadecyduję – zbył go Theodore, znowu trochę niemiłym tonem. – Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – Wszyscy milczeli. – Jutro o świcie, wszyscy gotowi. – Sorcerer zakończył spotkanie. – Hayden i Eugene mogą spać – dodał, odchodząc od stołu.  
– Może was pożegnamy. – Gunner uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego wieczora.  
– Na pewno wypijemy za powodzenie misji – zapewnił Hayden, wciąż nie mogący opanować  
– No to nie możemy zawieść.

= = =

Komnata była wąska i długa. Ciemna, pusta, od wysokich ścian odbijało się echo. Kilka rozpalonych pochodni rzucało światło na dwie sporych rozmiarów sylwetki odziane w ciemne szaty zdobione krwistoczerwonymi elementami.  
– Ile jeszcze? – Mężczyzna był krępy, ciemnoskóry. Prawie trzy metry wzrostu. Jego śliski ogon ciągnął się po posadce. Łuski, długi język, smoliście czarne tęczówki.  
– Ile będzie trzeba. – Blond włosy kobiety sięgały jej pasa. Ogon akurat do podłogi. Długie pazury, wyciągnięta szyja, ciemne usta. Jej puste oczy żarzyły się żółtym blaskiem.  
– Są tu za długo. – Mężczyzna zacisnął kły.  
– Przegraliśmy jedną walkę. – Kobieta nie traciła spokoju. Brzmiała pewnie i wyniośle. – Nie przegramy już żadnej następnej. Cierpliwości, kochanie. – Spacerowali powoli. Żadne nie miało butów. Gładkie ściany potęgowały dźwięk każdego ich ruchu.  
– Od początku mówiłem, że sprzymierzenie się z Elyosami jest zbyt ryzykowne.  
– Nie oni zawinili, a Reianie. Zapłacą za to, z Kahrunem na czele. – Opanowany ton kobiety zakłóciła nutka gniewu. Powiodła ostrym pazurem po swoim szarym, śliskim policzku.  
W komnacie rozbrzmiały szybkie kroki. Do spacerującej pary podszedł masywny wojownik. Trzymał w dłoni włócznię wyższą nawet od niego.  
– Lady Tiamat, Lordzie Raksho. – Ukłonił się. – Wiadomość od Lady Ariel. – Podał kobiecie białą kopertę.  
– Jej żołnierze już jutro ruszają na poszukiwanie artefaktu. – Lady Tiamat odczytała delikatne pismo. – Oraz zdrajcy w naszych szeregach. – Uniosła kartkę, dmuchnęła na nią z gracją. Papier spłonął. – Mówiłam. – Spojrzała na swojego kochanka. – Wystarczyło poczekać. Dziękuję. – Zwróciła się do wojownika. Ten skłonił się ponownie, odszedł.  
– Jak zawsze miałaś rację – przyznał Lord Raksha. Przeciągnął się. – Pora udać się do fabryk Drany. Oraz na budowę kolejnej. Dobiega końca.  
– Z przyjemnością. – Kobieta skinęła głową. – Co z nową kopalnią w Sarpan?  
– Wszystko pod kontrolą. Reianie niczego nie podejrzewają.  
– To lubię słyszeć.  
Dotarli do końca komnaty, na ogromny balkon. Kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Podeszli do balustrady. Niebo było granatowe, miejscami czerwone, gdzieś błysnął piorun. Pod nimi rozciągała się sucha ziemia, czarne skały, masywne budowle, maszerujące oddziały Balaurów. Dym, stal, pył, ogień. Jakieś okrzyki, głośne ryki, szczęk mieczy. Dźwięk batów.  
Lady Tiamat odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Ruszajmy – zdecydowała. Jej skóra zaczęła twardnieć, pokrywać się coraz grubszymi łuskami. Szarość przechodziła w czerń. Czerń lśniła czerwienią. Pazury urosły, blond włosy pojaśniały, porosły długi ogon i masywne łapy. Na głowie pojawiły się rogi, oczy rozpaliły się ogniem, podobnie jak paszcza. Rozwinęła ogromne błoniaste skrzydła.  
Lord Raksha, przybrawszy równie imponującą postać smoka, wzbił się w powietrze zaraz za nią. Zadrżały ściany.  
Żołnierze spojrzeli na nich ze strachem i podziwem. Chwilę później ich przywódcy zniknęli za horyzontem.

= = =

Stawili sie o świcie, na kamiennym tarasie przed budynkiem, w czarno–czerwonych mundurach, z sześcianami wypełnionymi ekwipunkiem, z wypolerowanymi broniami.  
Bezchmurne niebo, rześkie powietrze. Miasto wciąż spało.  
– Jak myślisz, mam szansę u którejś Reianki? – Hayden zagadał Eugena. Przyszli obaj, nie wypadało inaczej.  
Czekali jeszcze na Theodora i Catherine. Xallevyn poprawił spodnie. Czarny, skórzany strój Fatebound dawał mu się czasem we znaki. Konkretnie to w krocze i pośladki.  
– A co z zachowywaniem się godnie? – odpowiedział Eugene zadziornie.  
– Nic w tym niegodnego! – Hayden oburzył się nie na żarty.  
– Nie przyzywaj żywiołaków, to będzie dobrze. – Gunner zaśmiał się głośno. On sam liczył, że podczas wieczornego spotkania z Reianami poczyni znaczne postępy w swoim zadaniu. Fathi była na liście gości, miał więc nadzieję zbliżyć się do niej odrobinę, wykorzystując zaufanie Raima.  
– Ile można to wypominać... – Spiritmaster opuścił głowę. Eliot poklepał go po ramieniu.  
Po białych schodkach weszła Catherine. Uśmiechnęła się do Sary i Cynthii, skinęła głową w kierunku Eugena. Odziana była w białą zbroję Hush Blade, urozmaiconą częściami zafarbowanymi na jasną czerwień. Przy jej pasku wisiał srebrny miecz, zdobną tarczę schowała do sześcianu. Jasne włosy związała w wysoki kucyk.  
– Witaj, Xallevyn. – Stanęła obok Asmodianina.  
– Catherine. – Assassin uśmiechnął się równie szeroko, co szczerze. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
– A teraz jesteśmy rodziną.  
– Och... – Jego uśmiech zabarwił się złośliwością. – To kiedy pierwsza rodzinna kolacja? – spytał zadziornym tonem.  
– A wiesz, że też nie mogę się doczekać. – Kobieta uniosła brodę, spojrzała na niego równie wyzywająco.  
– Radiant Ops. – Do zebranych dołączył Theodore. Długa czarna szata, na ramionach miękkie futro, złote zdobienia, czerwone wstawki. Jego podwładni przestali rozmawiać, stanęli na baczność. – Sara, Cynthia, Catherine. – Sorcerer zwrócił sie do kobiet. – Sara dowodzi. Wracacie z informacjami. Nic więcej – podkreślił.  
– Tak jest, oficerze – odpowiedziała gladiatorka. – Gdzieżbym śmiała odebrać oficerowi przyjemność samodzielnego uniesienia artefaktu – dodała żartobliwe.  
Theodore naprawdę chciałby, żeby tylko o to chodziło.  
– To rozumiem – odpowiedział równie uprzejmie. – Catherine, – spojrzał na siostrę – twoja oficer była wściekła, gdy z nią rozmawiałem – oznajmił z satysfakcją.  
– Dam z siebie wszystko. – Templarka dawno nie czuła się tak zmotywowana.  
– Eliot, Adrien, Xallevyn. – Theodore odwrócił się do swojej drużyny. Popatrzyli na siebie z Xallevynem. – My musimy wrócić z czymś więcej, niż informacjami. I żywi, jeśli jednak się mylimy, lub Balaury, które nie popierają Tiamat i tak nie są zainteresowane współpracą z nami. Tutaj liczę na was. – Uśmiechnął się do Eliota i Adriena.  
– Oczywiście. – Kleryk skinął głową.  
– Uważajcie na siebie – powiedział Eugene cicho.  
– Ze mną nie zginą. – Adrien nie bał się ani trochę.  
– Chodźcie! – Hayden wybiegł przed szereg. – Ręce, wszyscy. – Wyciągnął dłoń. Reszta oddziału dołączyła do niego, jeden za drugim. Już dawno przywykli do nieustającego entuzjazmu przyjaciela. Czarne rękawiczki, czerwone rękawiczki, metalowe, skórzane, z materiału. Jedna granatowa dłoń w rękawiczce bez palców. – Wiara i siła! – krzyknął spiritmaster, trochę ze strachem patrząc na pazury Asmodianina, ale ten go na szczęście nie podrapał.  
– Wiara i siła! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy unosząc ręce.  
Xallevyn także, patrząc czule na Theodora.


	4. esoterrace

– No dobra, dobra. – Eugene Fremont dał się w końcu przekonać, wszedł na stolik, uniósł kieliszek. Wywołało to niemały zachwyt i poruszenie wśród reszty zebranych. – Ale cicho, nie będę się powtarzał. – Goście uspokoili się odrobinę. Elyos odetchnął głęboko. – Dziękuję wam wszystkim za ten ostatni miesiąc – zaczął ze szczerym uśmiechem.  
Otaczali go Reianie z jego oddziału oraz Hayden wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi. Sam spiritmaster właśnie przed chwilą wzniósł pierwszy toast, teraz ustąpił miejsca koledze. Czy też raczej zmusił go do zajęcia owego miejsca na stole.  
– Nie przesadzam mówiąc, że był to dla mnie jeden z najwspanialszych miesięcy w życiu. – Eugene popatrzył na przeszczęśliwych Reian. – Mogłem poznać zupełnie inny świat, innych ludzi, inne życie. Dzięki wam. – Przygryzł usta, zacisnął palce na kieliszku. Było mu tutaj tak dobrze. – Ghada, Imran, Ashari, Hadi – zwrócił się do członków swojego oddziału. – Raim... – Jedno imię wymówił trochę czulej. – Oddziale Haydena, – uśmiechnął się do reszty Reian – postaram się nauczyć waszych imion, obiecuję. – Wszyscy zaśmiali się uprzejmie. Hayden pogroził mu palcem. – Nauczyliśmy się już wiele. A nauczymy się jeszcze więcej. Będzie tylko lepiej. – Eugene uniósł drinka. – Kto pokona Balaury, jak nie my? – spytał pewnym tonem. – Kto inny zaprowadzi pokój w Atrei?! – Rozpędził się trochę, ale Reianie nie widzieli w tym problemu.  
– My! – Zareagowali zgodnie i z zapałem. Unieśli swoje napoje gotowi do kolejnego toastu.  
– My! – Eugene i Hayden stuknęli się kieliszkami. Reszta od razu wzięła z nich przykład. Spirtmaster złapał gunnera za nadgarstek, pomógł mu zeskoczyć ze stolika. Poklepał go po ramieniu. Eugene uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, skinął głową. Rozbawieni dokończyli wznoszenie toastów.  
Wieczór był ciepły i magiczny, jak to zwykle w Kamar. Tak miły i cudowny, jak to zawsze z Reianami. Nie grała żadna muzyka, Reianie lubili zabawę i odpoczynek przy delikatnych dźwiękach harfy i innych podobnych instrumentów, jednak nikt z gości nie garnął się do zabawiania reszty swoją grą, każdy wolał uczestniczyć w piciu, jedzeniu i rozmowach.  
Dom rodziny Raima nie był wielki, ale spory salon z wyjściem do ogrodu zdawał się być stworzony do urządzania spotkań w licznym gronie. Ogród ten otaczały wąskie kolumny w piaskowym kolorze, nieodłączny element tutejszej architektury, podobnie jak płytki basen otoczony piaskiem i kamiennymi płytkami.  
Stół zastawiony był owocami, kolorowymi kanapkami i aromatycznymi trunkami, które Haydenowi i Eugenowi smakowały jak rozwodnione soki, wśród Reian uchodziły za to za smaczne i mocne alkohole. Niektóre przysmaki Elyosi widzieli po raz pierwszy w życiu, spróbowali każdego. Niektóre, takie jak suszone części pustynnych zwierząt, były okropne, inne jednak całkiem pyszne. Nie pytali z czego są te dobre, czasem lepiej nie wiedzieć.  
Dla Reian naturalnym i uprzejmym było częstowanie przyjaciół owocami podając je im prosto do ust. Zwyczaj, do którego Hayden przywykł momentalnie, Eugene natomiast uciekał przed takimi gestami na drugi koniec pokoju.  
Reianie mieli w końcu okazję zobaczyć swoich oficerów w czymś innym, niż w czarno–czerwonych mundurach Radiant Ops. Spiritmaster założył szare spodnie i szarą dopasowaną kamizelkę, pod którą miał fioletową koszulę z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci, skradzioną zapewne z szafy Theodora. Odrobinę tylko za luźną, nikt nie zauważył. Czarne buty, pasek i krawat dopełniały eleganckiego, ale swobodnego wizerunku, który wzbudził niemałe zainteresowanie reszty gości. Eugene nie przyłożył się do swojego stroju aż tak, jak jego towarzysz. Granatowe jeansy, zielona koszulka, na nią długa biała koszula, rozpięta, także z podwiniętymi rękawami. Buty i pasek ciemnobrązowe, na nadgarstku kilka rzemyków. Oddział Haydena i tak nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Białe włosy i jasna skóra mężczyzny nie przestawały ich zachwycać, na co podwładni Eugena, którzy przywykli już do jego wyglądu, patrzyli rozbawieniem, politowaniem i delikatną wyższością. W końcu oni mieli go na co dzień.  
Pozostali goście mieli na sobie typowe reiańskie szaty. Luźne, miękkie, granatowe, czerwone, zdobione złotymi elementami. Dużo złotej biżuterii i innych ozdób, pomalowane paznokcie, upięte włosy. Sandały, czasem bose stopy.  
Polano następną kolejkę. Zniknęła już połowa przekąsek i butelek. Języki zaczynały się rozplątywać, a nogi plątać. Jedynie Elyosi, niewrażliwi na właściwości reiańskich napojów, wciąż byli w dobrej formie. Ktoś próbował grac na harfie.  
– Drodzy goście! – Raim stanął w wyjściu do ogrodu, uniósł ręce. Zachwiał się tylko drobinę, może z radości. – Oficerowie! – zwrócił się do Eugena i Haydena. – Pora przenieść się na basen! – Gestem dłoni zaprosił wszystkich na zewnątrz.  
– No w końcu! – Reianie zaczęli zrzucać z siebie część ubrań. Elyosi spojrzeli na nich trochę zaskoczeni. Hayden ciekaw był jak wiele zrzucą z siebie panie, Eugene natomiast nie był pewien, czy może pozwolić tej bandzie wstawionych dzieciaków wejść do wody.  
Ghada i Hadi podnieśli od razu stół z jedzeniem, wynieśli go do ogrodu. Jakimś cudem nic nie potłukli. Pokój zaczął pustoszeć, wszyscy zbierali się na zewnątrz.  
– To obowiązkowy punkt zabawy w Kamar – wyjaśnił Raim z uśmiechem. Ściągnął z siebie granatową szatę, zostając jedynie w złotej przepasce na biodrach. No i w biżuterii. – Macie u siebie baseny? – spytał.  
– Mam kilka razy większy. – Hayden spojrzał w stronę ogrodu. Zorientował się prędko, że jego odpowiedź mogła zabrzmieć niezbyt miło. – Ale dawno nie pływałem! – Od razu zmienił ton głosu i wyraz twarzy. Podekscytowany zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę. – Nie mogę się doczekać! – Wyszedł prędko na zewnątrz, nie chciał przegapić okazji do asystowania gościom w zdejmowaniu ubrań. W sumie to naprawdę się rozochocił.  
– Powinniście pływać po alkoholu? – spytał Eugene nie patrząc Raimowi w oczy. Za dużo innych widoków, jak zwykle.  
– Jak to "po"? – odparł chłopak z uśmiechem. – Dopiero się rozkręcamy – oznajmił lekko zadziornie. – Oficer się nie martwi, ten basen nie nadaje się do pływania, my w nich tak tylko... siedzimy – wyjaśnił jednak, nie chcąc niepokoić Elyosa. – Płytki jest.  
– Rozumiem. – Eugene odetchnął z ulgą. Jego wzrok zjechał na złoty materiał przewiązany na biodrach chłopaka. – Masz coś pod spodem, prawda? – spytał w pełni poważnie.  
Raim gotów był udzielić normalnej odpowiedzi, gdy zorientował się nagle, że nie może przecież przepuścić takiej okazji. Jego zęby wyszczerzyły się powoli w szerokim uśmiechu.  
– Czemu oficer sam nie sprawdzi? – spytał ciesząc się głupio, dumny ze swojej reakcji.  
Na twarzy Eugena pojawił się jakiś dziwny grymas. Reianin nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to oburzenie, smutek, zaskoczenie, czy jeszcze coś innego. Tego Elyosa tak ciężko było odczytać. Pewnie dlatego ciągle o nim myślał.  
Eugene za to dość szybko stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru zignorować takiej zaczepki. A co tam. Wszyscy pozostali goście byli już na basenie, nikt na nich nie patrzył.  
– Chętnie – odparł zadowolony, wykonując krok w stronę chłopaka i wyciągając dłoń w kierunku jego biodra. Gotów był rozwiązać jeden z supłów.  
– Nie...! – Raim prędko złapał swoje ubranie i doskoczył jak oparzony. – Ja tylko żartowałem, – zmieszał się, nawet lekko zarumienił – nie sądziłem, że oficer naprawdę... –zaciskał ręce na materiale, patrzył na Elyosa spode łba.  
– Na Aiona, Raim. – Eugene zaczął się śmiać. – Jesteś taki uroczy – przyznał przecierając oczy. – Nie bój się. – odsunął się od chłopaka, ten rozluźnił się w końcu.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, Elyos wciąż rozbawiony, Raim zawstydzony, głównie tym, że się zawstydził.  
– Chodźmy do reszty... – powiedział warrior, chcąc jak najszybciej mienić temat. – W końcu jestem gospodarzem. – Spojrzał na przyjaciół bawiących się przy basenie. – Chce oficer coś do przebrania? – Wskazał palcem na spodnie gunnera. – To nie nadaje się do wody.  
– Nie. – Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. – Nie lubię wody... – podał pierwszy lepszy powód, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy.  
– To oficer polubi – zachęcał Raim. – O tej porze jest...  
– Nie.  
– Okej, leżaki też mamy... – Reianin nie chciał się sprzeczać, nie pozbierał się jeszcze po wydarzeniu sprzed chwili. Ach, w swojej wyobraźni był dużo odważniejszy. Zresztą, ostry ton głosu i wyraz twarzy Elyosa także nie zachęcały do negocjacji.  
– No to chodźmy.  
Raim i Eugene stanęli w drzwiach do ogrodu i w tym samym momencie oberwali ogromną falą wody. Żywiołak rozpadł sie z impetem pod wpływem zderzenia, przewrócił chłopaków na ziemię i rozlał się na podłodze, powodując małą powódź.  
– Uwaga! – krzyknął Hayden, cofając rękę. Cała woda oderwała się od posadzki i wróciła do basenu. Eugene i Raim wciąż jednak wyglądali na świeżo wypranych.  
– Teraz to mówisz?! – krzyknął gunner. Czuł jak jego przemoczona koszula lepi się do ciała a jego spodnie zrobiły się z dwa razy cięższe.  
Hayden uznał, że jego głośne ostrzeżenie było w pełni wystarczające i powrócił do przerwanego pokazu. Tym razem stworzył nad basenem ognistego stwora, którego upuścił zaraz do wody, powodując że ta zaczęła parować z sykiem. Dwa szalone żywiołaki wody prędko rozprysły się w powietrzu, ponownie napełniając basen wodą i mocząc zachwyconych widzów. Tym razem to Reianie z oddziału Haydena patrzyli na swoich oniemiałych i lekko przestraszonych kolegów z rozbawieniem i delikatną wyższością. W końcu oni mieli to na co dzień.  
Raim wstał z podłogi, podał rękę Eugenowi. Ten uniósł wzrok, zatrzymując go na moment na mokrym ciele chłopaka. Z uśmiechem pozwolił sobie pomóc.  
Pokaz trwał w najlepsze, ale mężczyźni byli zbyt zajęci patrzeniem na siebie i rozmową o nieostrożnych czarodziejach, by zwracać uwagę na imponujące żywiołaki i wiwatujący tłumek. Z ziemi wyrósł kolejne stworzenie, na jego ramionach zakwitły kwiaty. Rozpadł się zaraz na małe kamyki. Eugene ogarnął z czoła mokre włosy, Raim starał się nie pokazać po sobie jak bardzo podobał mu się ten gest.  
Hayden był przeszczęśliwy.  
Zakończył popisy, unosząc wysoko ognistego i wodnego smoka i zderzając je nad budynkiem. W powietrzu zalśniły drobinki rozproszonego Aetheru.  
Brawa. Pora ochłonąć i wrócić do picia i jedzenia.  
Zadowolony z siebie Hayden rozsiadł się w basenie, objął ramieniem jedną z Reianek ze swojego oddziału, ta nie miała zupełnie nic przeciwko. Ghada, trochę zazdrosna, usiadła po drugiej stronie spiritmastera. Objął i ją. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły sie do siebie.  
Raim i Eugene mieli już dołączyć do gości stojących przy stole, gdy usłyszeli ciche odgłosy dobiegające z wnętrza domu.  
– Co to? Słyszał oficer? – Reianin skierował się do pokoju. Wzdrygnął się na widok czegoś małego, ciemnoszarego i szybkiego.  
– Pan Perento. – Eugene kucnął, stworzenie podeszło do niego i łaskawie dało się pogłaskać. – W końcu się pojawił. Już myślałem, że nie będziecie mieli okazji go poznać.  
– Pan Pere... Aionie... – Warrior podszedł powoli, stanął za Elyosem. – Co to?  
– Chodź tu, – gunner wziął swojego pupila na ręce – nie bój sie tych skrzydlatych stworów.  
Do pokoju wbiegła zainteresowana Ashari. Dotknęła Pana Perento nie czekając na niczyją zgodę. Zaraz za nią szedł Hadi, także zaciekawiony nagłym poruszeniem.  
– Jakie to mięciutkie! – Reianka nie mogła oderwać dłoni od szarawego futerka – To Asmodianin czy Elyos? – spytała w pełni poważnie.  
– Elyos, przecież ma ogon – odparł ranger.  
– Na Aiona. – Eugene przewrócił oczami. Pan Perento zeskoczył na posadzkę, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz, nad basen. Od razu wzbudził ogromne zainteresowanie, wszyscy rzucili się go pogłaskać. Pan Perento położył się na moment na plecach, prędko jednak znudziły mu się te nachalne pieszczony, uciekł więc na pobliski daszek.  
– To kot – wyjaśnił Hayden patrząc na towarzyszące mu panie. – Takie zwierzę u nas.  
– Jak mooki? – spytała jedna z nich.  
– Dokładnie. – Spiritmaster skinął głową. – Co to mooki?  
Zapatrzony w cały ten cyrk Eugene przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś w Elysei on i jego towarzysze porównywali Xallevna do Pana Perento. Nawet go tak chyba nazywali...  
Zmarszczył brwi. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Raim, który delikatnie popchnął Elyosa w kierunku ogrodu.  
– Oficerze? – Uśmiechnął się. – Skoro i tak jest już oficer mokry, to może jednak...  
Eugene westchnął, odwrócił się do chłopaka.  
– Chodź napić się na tarasie przed domem – zaproponował ruszając w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Złapał pierwszą lepszą butelkę i dwie szklanki. – Pan Perento przypilnuje towarzystwa. – Dwójka Reian skakała pod daszkiem chcąc nakłonić zwierzę do zejścia i zabawy.  
– Och... – Raim zarumienił się lekko – Z przyjemnością. – Była to w końcu pierwsza okazja tego wieczoru, by pobyć sam na sam z oficerem. Na to liczył, Elyos nie musiał go więc namawiać.  
Wyszli na taras.  
Przed domem Raima rozpościerał się widok na jedną z uliczek Kamar. Kilka innych domów, wszystkie podobne. Z kliku uchylonych okien docierały jakieś rozmowy czy muzyka, inne były zamknięte, w pokojach już ciemno. Ktoś wracał do siebie, ktoś inny wychodził na późne zakupy, widocznie jego gościom zabrakło napojów.  
Powietrze było ciepłe, przyjemne. Ubranie Eugena zaczynało schnąć. On i Raim oparli się o barierkę, w dłoniach trzymali napełnione szklanki, butelka stała na posadce między nimi. Reianin wciąż miał na sobie jedynie dół ubrania i biżuterię, ale Elyos nie miał zamiaru na to narzekać.  
– Kot, tak? – zaczął warrior. – Fajny.  
– Mam go od lat. – Eugene westchnął głęboko. – Perento, tak ma na nazwisko jeden z ważnych Elyoskich oficerów.  
– A więc to na jego cześć? – Raim pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
– Powiedzmy... – Elyos uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wolał nie mówić, że wybrał to imię tak raczej dla śmiechu i ze złośliwości. Był teraz w Radiant Ops, trzeba było zachowywać pozory.  
– Ja lubię mooki – przyznał chłopak lekko zawstydzony.  
– Tu muszę spytać jak Hayden. – Eugene dopił alkohol, sięgnął po butelkę. – Co to mooki?  
– Pokażę. – Raim podstawił mu także swoją szklankę. – Nie teraz, przecież, ale jeśli oficer... – przerwał niepewnie.  
– Chętnie – odparł Elyos opróżniając butelkę. Odstawił ją pod barierkę. – Jakoś niedługo.  
– Świetnie. – Reianin odetchnął z ulgą. Nie mógł się doczekać. – W ogóle, Fathi powinna do nas jutro dołączyć – podzielił się radosną wieścią. – Wróci z wyjazdu.  
– Jutro? – Eugene udał zaskoczonego. – Dołączyć? Szykuje się długa impreza.  
– No z noclegiem, jak zawsze! – Raim podekscytował się na samą myśl o nadchodzącej nocy. – Tak to u nas jest. Zwykle każdy ma jakieś miejsce dla gości... – zaczął wyjaśniać. – No i wiadomo, co lepszego na koniec zabawy, niż... – Zmieszał się, w sumie nie wiedział po co i do czego zmierza. – Ekhm...  
– Często się tak bawisz? – spytał Eugene trochę złośliwie.  
– Nie, nigdy. – Raim z zapałem pokręcił głową. – Nie żebym nie chciał, ale... – Podrapał się po policzku. – Znaczy lubię takie imprezy, jak teraz, ale nigdy...– Stwierdził, że pora wziąć porządny łyk alkoholu. W sumie, to do dna.  
– Nie stresuj się tak. – Elyos przestał się drażnić. – Poza tym, jesteś jeszcze młody. Wszystko przed tobą – dodał szczerze i uprzejmie.  
– Może młody, a może czekam. – Warrior uniósł brodę. Eugene spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Na właściwą osobę. Głupie, wiem. – Chłopak opuścił głowę. Reianie byli z natury bardzo otwarci i beztroscy. A na pewno nie wstydliwi. Raim pod pewnymi względami odstawał od swoich znajomych.  
– Dokładnie. – Eugene skinął głową. – Głupie.  
– Nie wierzy oficer w...?  
– Już nie.  
– A ja jeszcze tak. – Chłopaka zdenerwowało negatywne nastawienie Elyosa. – Nawet jeśli to trochę... Nie wiem. – Westchnął. – Poza tym, oficer też jest jeszcze młody. Zwłaszcza jak na Daevę. – Już naprawdę nie widział jak się z nim obchodzić. Ten Elyos ciągle miewał jakieś dziwne humory. Dowolna niewinna wypowiedź mogła go albo rozśmieszyć, albo rozdrażnić, nie wiadomo czemu, może zależnie od pory dnia. Raim naprawdę chciałby go w końcu zrozumieć, dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Nie chciał też jednak być zbyt wścibski, zauważył już, że ci z wewnątrz naprawdę za tym nie przepadali. – Dolewka? – spytał zmieniając temat. Musieliby wrócić do domu po kolejną butelkę.  
– Poproszę. – Eugene zgodził się uprzejmie. – Tylko się nie upij, kto cię zaprowadzi do łóżka? – dodał rozbawiony.  
– Mam nadzieję, że oficer. – Raim zdobył się na kuszącą odpowiedź, nawet się nie zarumienił.  
Uśmiechnęli się.  
– Eugene – poprawił go Elyos.  
– Eugene. – Chłopak powoli powtórzył jego imię.  
Jakoś tak, zamilkli obaj, wpatrzeni w siebie. Przysunęli się lekko. Twarze trochę bliżej, dłonie przesunęły się po barierce, oczy przymknęły. Serce Raima zaczęło wariować. Rozchylone usta.  
Ktoś zbił butelkę.  
Wzdrygnęli się.  
– Wybaczcie! – krzyknęła wstawiona Reianka.  
Impreza przeniosła się do budynku, Pan Perento łaził po meblach, reszta zebranych tańczyła, grała, próbowała nie zbić czegoś więcej. Ktoś się obściskiwał, komuś było niedobrze, ktoś już chyba zasypiał.  
– Rozkręcają się. – Eugene odwrócił głowę, spojrzał przez otwarte okno na gości szalejących w pokoju. Wielu wciąż było mokrych po zabawie w basenie. Czyżby tańczyli? Hayden próbował naśladować ich zgrabne ruchy. Szło mu całkiem dobrze. Pan Perento zatrzymał się przy tacy czerwonych winogron.  
– Musi oficer zobaczyć nasz tradycyjny taniec! – Raim odsunął się od Elyosa, uśmiechnął, udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło i że wcale nie był zawiedziony. – Dokładnie tak. – Złapał Eugena za nadgarstek. Jaki drobny. – Chodźmy!  
Gunner nie stawiał oporu. Opuścili taras.  
– Może mnie też nauczycie – powiedział bez zastanowienia. Pożałował od razu, gdy rozochoceni Reianie z zapałem porwali go do tańca.

= = =

Zostawili stolicę i mniejsze osady daleko za sobą, minęli już najbardziej wysunięte na północ garnizony i posterunki. Na te tereny nie zapuszczał się żaden Reianin, należały one do Balaurów. Lady Tiamat rządziła krainami rozciągającymi sie na południe od Sarpan, jednak jej wpływy sięgały nawet w te rejony, coraz więcej tutejszych Balaurów postanawiało jej służyć. Lasy pełne były dzikich zwierząt, niebo zdawało się być ciemniejsze niż w Kamar, zapewne z powodu dymu i oparów unoszących się z fabryk i innych budowli widocznych w oddali.  
Szli wzdłuż małej rzeki, schowani w cieniu drzew, uważając na każdy krok. Droga była spokojna, jak na razie. Nie spotkali jeszcze żadnego patrolu Balaurów, spodziewali się trafić na wrogów dopiero bliżej kompleksu Esoterrace.  
– Jak to jest z tymi portalami? – spytał Xallevyn, znudzony milczeniem. Spojrzał na Adriena. – Czym się różnisz od typa, która stoi pół dnia na placu w Pandaemonium i teleportuje szkolne wycieczki nad wodę?  
– On jest pewnie Asmodianinem – odparł chłopak złośliwie.  
Theodore szedł z przodu, Xallevyn i Adrien zaraz za nim, Eliot na końcu. Przedzierali się przez chwasty, krzaki i głazy. Gdzieniegdzie można było trafić na równiejszą powierzchnię lub nawet jakąś wydeptaną ścieżkę.  
Towarzyszył im przyjemny dźwięk spokojnego nurtu rzeczki.  
– Nie bądź taki. – Theodore spojrzał na towarzyszy przez ramię. – Porozmawiaj z Xallem, jak cię lepiej pozna, to może przestanie tak się rzucać.  
– Ja wcale się nie...  
Adrien westchnął.  
– Aby zostać takim teleporterem, jak ten twój typ, – zaczął poważnym tonem – trzeba nie tylko skończyć szkołę, ale zdać także całą masę egzaminów, zdobyć certyfikaty. Nie trzeba umieć robić portali szybko, czy do wielu miejsc – wyjaśnił. – Określona ścieżka, porządne przejście, całkowicie stabilne, bez ryzyka, że zamknie się za wcześnie. Dużo norm i kontroli.  
– A ty? – Assassin z gracją przeskoczył popękany głaz.  
– Ja nawet nie skończyłem szkoły. – Adrien obszedł go na około, nie przestając mówić. – Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoliłby mi zrobić portalu dla szkolnej wycieczki. – Uśmiechnął się. – Teleporterzy w wojsku są raczej używani do transportu prowiantu czy sprzętu. Ich portale nie muszą być aż tak bezpieczne. Do zwiadu z małą drużyną też wystarczą.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi.  
– Czyli twój portal może zamknąć się, gdy ktoś będzie przez niego przechodził – syknął. – Świetnie. – Poczuł na sobie nerwowo spojrzenie Theodora. Poczucie winy. Zamilkli na moment.  
– Adrien jest nawet lepszy, niż taki teleporter z papierkiem – zapewnił go sorcerer, chcąc rozładować napięcie. – Praktyka, nie teoria.  
– Wiele Daev uczy się robienia portali tylko dodatkowo, aby podszkolić się w manipulacji Aetherem i przestrzenią. – Adrien kontynuował wyjaśnianie. – Będą może w stanie zrobić przejście na drugą stronę ulicy. Ale po takim treningu, stworzenie kuli ognia od razu wyda im się łatwiejsze – dodał trochę pogardliwie. Zwykłe zaklęcia zawsze wydawały mu się takie... proste i nudne. – Chyba, że ktoś chce zająć się tym zawodowo, wtedy nie robi nic innego. – Ponownie spoważniał. – Ja także nie robiłem nic innego.  
– Miecz, sztylet, łuk, czary? – dopytywał Xallevyn. – Leczenie? Nic? – Uniósł brwi. – Polecam niewidzialność.  
– Zero. – Adrien wzruszył ramionami. – Mapy i portale. Tak postanowiłem.  
– Co kto lubi. – Assassin pokręcił głową. – Ja nie lubię portali. – Zacisnął zęby. Niechcący. Za ostro. Spojrzał na Thedora, ale ten się nawet nie odwrócił.  
Rzeka robiła się coraz szersza. Zbliżali się do jej ujścia.  
– Ani teleporterów? – spytał Adrien z uśmiechem.  
– Dzięki Adrienowi nie będziemy musieli wracać piechotą – wtrącił się Eliot, dotychczas milczący. – Portal na taką odległość...  
– No z dziesięć sekund co najmniej, żeby go otworzyć – dodał chłopak z rozbawieniem. – Im większa odległość do celu, tym wolniej tworzy się przejście – wyjaśnił Xallevynowi. – A przejście jest coraz mniej stabilne. Im lepszy teleporter, – kontynuował – tym szybciej otwiera portale na coraz większe odległości. I stabilniej. I większe. I kilka na raz. Rozumiesz. Ale możesz śmiało wracać piechotą. Na niewidzialności, może będzie szybciej.  
Xallevyn prychnął. Adrien i Eliot popatrzyli na siebie zadowoleni.  
– Skoro Theo cię wybrał, to może nie jesteś taki najgorszy. – Assassin łaskawie zdobył się na komplement. – Chociaż on miewa specyficzny gust. – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od drobnej uszczypliwości.  
– Zauważyłem.– Adrien także.  
– No w końcu. – Theodore przystanął. – Robicie postępy. – Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Skręcił. – Tędy. Cicho.  
Szli jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Przystanęli, gdy zza drzew wyłonił się oszałamiający krajobraz. Stali przed ogromnym jeziorem. Po drugiej stronie lśniącej tafli malowała się wysoka skalna skarpa, a na jej szczycie wznosiła się ogromna budowla otoczona bujną roślinnością i masywnymi murami. Słońce oświetlało ściany i dachy kompleksu, a jego masywny cień padał na jezioro, sprawiając że fragment tafli nie lśnił tak jasno jak reszta powierzchni.  
Wiał mocny wiatr, słychać było śpiew ptaków  
– Pięknie tutaj. – Eliot ukucnął przy wodzie. Całkiem ciepła.  
– Bliżej temu do Elysei, niż Asmodae. – Adrien uniósł dłoń, chcąc osłonic się przed promieniami i spojrzeć na Esoterrace, które górowało nad okolicą.  
– Nie jest źle. – Xallevyn cofnął się w cień drzew.  
– Prawda? – przyznał Theodore. – A będzie jeszcze lepiej, gdy uprzątniemy Balaury.  
– Jak wygodniej byłoby tam polecieć. – Kleryk wstał z piasku, także się cofnął.  
– Zrób nam portal na tamte skały. – Assassin zapatrzył się na bazę Balaurów. – Widzisz je, więc nie powinno być problemu, prawda?  
Adrien spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
– Co jeśli zrobię go tuż przed jakimś patrolem? – spytał zirytowany. – Lub będą tam jakieś pułapki? Czego nie rozumiesz w naszej delikatnej misji, assassinie?  
Xallevyn najchętniej odpowiedziałby, że nie rozumie czemu go ze sobą zabrali. Ale w sumie to rozumiał, niestety. Znudziło mu się to bezsensowne sprzeczanie.  
– Już będę grzeczny.  
– To Asmodianie bywają grzeczni? – Adrien wciąż za to miał ochotę na rozmowę.  
– Gdy się ich zwiążę – odparł Theodore zadziornie.  
– A to akurat prawda – przyznał Eliot.  
– Zawstydzacie mnie. – Xallevyn spojrzał na rozbawionego Theodora. – I denerwujecie. – Oraz na spokojnego, jak zwykle, kleryka. – Idę przodem. – Zniknął za drzewami.  
Musieli obejść ogromne jezioro i podejść do Esoterrace od mniej stromej strony wzniesienia. Znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg. Bezustanna podróż nawet Daevom dawała się trochę we znaki.  
– Ależ śmiało, prowadź. – Theodore nie dawał za wygraną. – Ja będę podziwiał widoki – dodał patrząc bezwstydnie na pośladki Xallevyna opięte czarnym materiałem uniformu Fatebound. Assassin rzucił mi groźne spojrzenie.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. A co tam, chwila zabawy. Zapewne niedługo nie będzie im do śmiechu.

= = =

Pustynia ciągnęła się po sam horyzont. I zapewne jeszcze długo za nim. Na wschód od Kamar robiło się coraz cieplej i monotonniej. Tereny Jotunów rozciągały się gdzieś za tym piaskiem, na północny wschód od Sarpan.  
Trzeba było trochę podlatywać. Wysoko podnosić nogi. Szukać cienia. Trochę piasku w butach. Na szczęście zapadała noc.  
Catherine Hamilton popatrzyła, jak grupa cywili oddala się w kierunku bram miasta. Ona, Sara i Cynthia, pomogły im uporać się z jakimś pustynnym stworem, który połasił się na załadowany wóz. Grupa dotarła bezpiecznie na główny szlak, templarka odwróciła się, dogoniła swoje towarzyszki.  
Assassinka narzekała właśnie, że z powodu obecności siostry Theodora nie może swobodnie rozmawiać o misji. Sara nic nie robiła sobie ani z jej jęczenia, ani z obecności Catherine. Stały na wzniesieniu. Przed nimi tylko piasek. Skały, jakaś sucha roślinność, doły i skarpy. Ale wszystko takie piaskowe. Powietrze drżało, trochę duszno.  
Po okolicy poruszały się jakieś zwierzęta, zwykle nieagresywne, oraz nieliczni podróżnicy i kupcy zmierzający do stolicy.  
– Sara twierdzi, że coś poruszyło się pod ziemią. – Cynthia zmieniła temat, gdy tylko zauważyła zbliżającą się templarkę.  
– Przysięgam. – Sara wskazała na coś palcem.  
Catherine zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie dostrzegła.  
– Gdyby Theo miał czas, na pewno wiedziałby już sporo na temat tutejszej fauny – powiedziała uprzejmie. – Może część potrafi poruszać się pod piaskiem.  
– Na pewno się dowiemy – odparła Cynthia z uśmiechem. – W końcu musimy przejść przez całą tę pustynię. A już niedługo wyjdziemy poza patrolowane granice. Tam lepiej być ostrożnym, latanie odpada.  
Słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Z nieba zniknęła czerwień, zaczął dominować granat.  
– Nie może być za łatwo. – Sara zeszła ze wzniesienia. – Na dodatek oficer zabrał Adriena.  
– No to trochę nie fair – przyznała Cynthia idąc za gladiatorką. – Pewnie są już prawie u celu, a wrócą jeszcze szybciej.  
– Tyle dobrego, że starodawna świątynia będzie ciekawsza, niż fabryka Balaurów. – Catherine uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – I już niedługo między mną a moją oficer będzie cała ta pustynia. Im dalej i dłużej, tym lepiej. – Zaśmiała się.  
– To już nawet fabryka byłaby lepsza – zgodziła się Sara, Ona także nie przepadła za oficer Nobelle Middleton, byłą podwładną jej brata. Delikatnie mówiąc.  
– Drogie panie. – Cynthia weszła pomiędzy towarzyszki, oparła dłonie na ich ramionach. Dobrze, że miała rękawiczki, metalowe zbroje kobiet były już trochę nagrzane. – Skupcie się na zadaniu. I patrzcie przed siebie, bo zaraz...  
Z piasku wyskoczyło... coś dużego. Długi ogon, a może tułów? Stało na nim, wiło się. Ogromna paszcza, liczne kolce, piaskowa skóra. Głośne i wściekłe.  
– No właśnie. – Cynthia błyskawicznie dobyła sztyletów i rozwinęła śnieżnobiałe skrzydła.

= = =

Eugene Fremont otworzył oczy. Jeszcze ciemno. Nie, zaraz. Smuga światła. No tak, grube zasłony. A za nimi słońce. Pora wstawać.  
Ruszył się lekko, przesunął ręką po pościeli. Trafił na...  
– Raim? – Podniósł się na łokciach, spojrzał na śpiącego chłopaka.  
– Jeszcze chwilę. – Ten przewrócił się na drugi bok. Pościel zsunęła się z jego śniadych ramion.  
Eugene zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. Był w spodniach. Odetchnął. Koszulka leżała na fotelu, buty na podłodze. Koszula gdzieś zaginęła, pewnie w innym pokoju. Wszystko pod kontrolą.  
Wstał. Spojrzał jeszcze na Raima. Popatrzyłby jeszcze trochę. Nie tylko popatrzył.  
Ubrał się, położył dłoń na klamce.  
– Która godzina? – Usłyszał zaspany głos Raima. Reianin usiadł na łóżku, poprawił rozczochrane włosy, Eugene zagapił się na chwilę.  
– Hej... – odpowiedział. – Śpij sobie.  
– Zostań...  
– Następnym razem – odparł Eugene uprzejmie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Raim potraktował to jak wiążącą obietnicę.  
Reianin uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócił do spania. Był przeszczęśliwy. Liczył na ciekawe sny.  
Eugene opuścił sypialnię warriora. Minął kilkoro Reian śpiących w korytarzu, skierował się do kuchni. Rozejrzał. Będzie trochę sprzątania. Pan Perento spał na parapecie, wygrzewając się w promieniach porannego słońca. Gunner złapał jakiś owoc ze stołu, zjadł kawałek. Wszedł do kuchni.  
Przy blacie stała dobrze mu znana Reianka.  
– Oficer Fathi – przywitał się z uśmiechem.  
– Oficer Fremont – odparła kobieta dumna, że także potrafi się tak profesjonalnie przywitać. Z zadowoleniem obejrzała Elyosa od góry do dołu. Nalała sobie soku.  
– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Eugene usiał przy stoliku. – Wszyscy jeszcze śpią?  
– Na to wygląda. – Fathi oparła się o blat. – Nie jesteśmy tak wytrzymali jak wy. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. – Gdzie zgubiłeś mojego brata?  
– Jest w sypia... – zaczął Eugene. Zauważył uśmiech kobiety. No dobra. – Jest bardzo zmęczony – wyjaśnił sugestywnym tonem. – Musi odpocząć.  
– Ach... – Kobieta odstawiła szklankę, zmrużyła oczy. – Opowiedz.  
– Jeszcze czego. – Elyos zaśmiał się trochę złośliwie. Wstał z krzesła, sięgnął po szklankę. – Można? – Wskazał na sok.  
– Proszę. – Fathi podała mu napój. – Ja naprawdę liczę na jakąś relację. To w końcu mój brat.  
Eugene naprawdę nie rozumiał jakim cudem był to argument za, a nie przeciw. Reianie.  
– Ja też lubię opowieści – powiedział zadziornie. Nalał sobie soku, wziął łyk. – Jeśli usłyszę coś ciekawego, to sam też coś opowiem.  
– Umowa – zgodziła się kobieta z zapałem.  
Elyos odsunął szklankę, oparł się blat. Spojrzał na Fathi.  
– Nie jesteś jedynie oficerem reianskiej armii – powiedział już zupełnie poważnym tonem.  
– Nie? – Kobieta uniosła brwi.  
– Co robisz dla Kahruna? – spytał Eugene prostując plecy. – Oprócz służby w armii, oczywiście. To drugie.  
Fathi zacisnęła usta. Widziała po twarzy gunnera, że ten znał już odpowiedź. Nie było sensu udawać.  
– Nie tutaj. – Rozejrzała się nerwowo. – Chodź. – Zaprowadziła Elyosa do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi na klucz. – Co słyszałeś? I skąd? – spytała zdenerwowana.  
Pod jedną ze ścian stało masywne marmurowe biurko, pod drugą zastawiony regał. Okno było zamknięte, skryte za lekkimi złotymi zasłonami.  
– Spokojnie. – Eugene podszedł do parapetu, wyjrzał na zewnątrz. – Nie zdradziłbym nigdy sekretów siostry Raima. – Odwrócił się do kobiety, uśmiechnął przekonująco.  
Fathi nie miała powodu aby mu nie wierzyć. Był z jej bratem, był poważanym żołnierzem, miał białe włosy. Takie piękne białe włosy mógł mieć tylko ktoś dobry i godny zaufania. Oczy w kolorze najpiękniejszych zielonych klejnotów, szczery uśmiech i uprzejmy głos.  
Fathi stanęła przy biurku, skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Nie jest to wielkim sekretem – zaczęła. – Każdy wie, że mieszkańcy pałacu Kahruna bawią się nie gorzej i nie mniej od reszty mieszkańców Sarpan. A właściwie to lepiej i częściej. Tajemnicą jest jedynie, kto bierze w tym udział. Nawet my cenimy sobie odrobinę prywatności, zwłaszcza gdy mowa o naszym przywódcy i jego bliskich.  
– Zrozumiałe.  
– Ja i kilka innych zaufanych osób pomagamy czasem wprowadzić do pałacu bardziej... niecodziennych gości. No nie tylko takich, czasem jest zwyczajnej. Nie opędziłabym się od interesantów, gdyby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Kto by nie chciał bawić sie u Kahruna.  
– Wyobrażam sobie. – Eugene podszedł do biurka. – Taka praca wymaga dyskrecji.  
– Nie powiedziałam nawet rodzinie. – Fathi westchnęła. – No a teraz ty.  
– Spytałem tylko dlatego, że sam zastanawiałem się nad... – Gunner uśmiechnął się kusząco. Kobieta przygryzła usta. – Powiedz mi, co jeśli sam chciałbym zobaczyć się z waszym przywódcą. Nieoficjalnie.  
– Och... – Fathi wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Wiedziała doskonale, co Kahrun myślał o białowłosych przybyszach. Mogłaby zrobić mu niesamowitą niespodziankę. – Ale lepiej bez Raima. Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko.  
Eugene zaczynał naprawdę lubić tutejszą kulturę. Reianie. Byli tacy dziwni. Było z nimi tak łatwo.  
– Juz go delikatnie spytałem, nie miał nic przeciwko – odpowiedział. – Tylko ty nic przy nim nic mów, w końcu nie zna cię od tej strony.  
– No tak. – Kobieta skinęła głową. – Pomyślałeś o wszystkim. – Obeszła biurko, sięgnęła do dolnej szuflady, wyjęła z niej szarą teczkę. – Zobacz. – A z teczki piękną, ręcznie malowaną cienką mapę.  
– Niedokończona. – Eugene przyjrzał się mapie. Chyba pałac, ale jakiś taki...  
– Trzeba... – zaczęła Fathi zdejmując obraz ze ściany – nałożyć na nią tę drugą. – Z tyłu obrazu, za ramą, znajdowała się złożona kolejna połowa mapy.  
Eugene wziął obie części, przyłożył je do szyby okna, pod światło. Teraz miało to sens. Pożałował, że nie ma tak doskonałej pamięci do obrazów jak Theodore czy Adrien.  
Nie szkodzi.  
– Wszystkie korytarze i tajne przejścia w pałacu oraz pod miastem – wyjaśniła Fathi. – Na wypadek potrzeby ucieczki lub...  
– Prywatnych odwiedzin – dokończył gunner z uśmiechem. Oddał jej obie części mapy.  
– Umówię spotkanie. – Kobieta powiesiła obraz i schowała teczkę. – Nie możesz wybrać terminu, ale tam ci znać wcześniej – zapewniła. – Dowiesz się jeszcze więcej o Reianach. Tym lepiej dla Raima. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Teraz ty. – Fathi usiadła na fotelu, położyła bose stopy na blacie biurka. – Wiesz wszystko, czego chciałeś. – Paznokcie pomalowane na złoto, na śniadej skórze mały tatuaż. – A ja wciąż czekam.  
– No tak... – Eugene odchrząknął, oparł się o parapet. – Obiecałem.  
– Zamieniam się w słuch.  
Elyos nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa naprawdę ma miejsce. Reszta jego towarzyszy też musiała się tak męczyć? On zdecydowanie wolałby walczyć z Balaurami lub Jotunami.  
Fathi patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
Opowiedział jej więc o tej upojnej nocy. O swoim pierwszym razie. Z Theodorem.  
Fathi dała się oczarować. Elyos mówił tak czule, głosem tak pełnym miłości. Tego nie dało się udawać. I jeszcze tak wspaniale zajął się jej niedoświadczonym bratem. Pozazdrościć. Taki szczery, taki wzruszony. Idealny dla Raima. Naprawdę go kochał. Słyszała to, widziała.  
Mogła mu zaufać.  
Zaspany Raim usiadł przy stole w salonie. Spojrzał na Pana Perento. Kot wylizywał czyjąś szklankę. Warrior zjadł jakąś wczorajszą kanapkę, pożegnał się z dwójką przyjaciół z oddziału, którzy wyszli właśnie z kuchni i skierowali się do drzwi wyjściowych. Trochę bolała go głowa. Trochę nie wszystko pamiętał. Ale. Pamiętał jak oficer obejmował go ramieniem, gdy leżeli razem w łóżku. I jak oficer obiecał, że następnym razem na tym się nie skończy. Czego chcieć więcej. No i prawie go pocałował!  
Do pomieszczenia wszedł Eugene. Raim od razu się rozpromienił. Elyos podniósł kota ze stołu, postawił go na podłodze. Obrażony Pan Perento uciekł na parapet.  
– Coś do picia? – spytał Reianin.  
– Dziękuję. – Eugene pokręcił głową.  
– Było świetnie. – Warrior przygryzł usta. – Dobrze się oficer... Eugene... – mówił trochę niepewnie, zawstydzony po poranku. – Dobrze się bawiłeś?  
– Tak – odparł Elyos pewnym tonem.  
– Ale przy oddziale wciąż jesteś oficerem, prawda? – spytał Reianin nieśmiało.  
– Raim, my jedynie...  
W pokoju pojawiła się Fathi, a za nią jeszcze trójka Reian.  
– Pora wstawać! – krzyknęła kobieta donośnie. – Robię śniadanie. – Ruszyła do kuchni. Pojrzała na Raima i Eugena. – Och, nie przeszkadzam...? – spytała rozradowana.  
– Hej. – Warrior uniósł dłoń.  
– Hej, braciszku – odpowiedziała Fathi sugestywnym tonem. Eugene odetchnął głęboko.  
– Praca wzywa, – oznajmił odchodząc od stołu – zabiorę Haydena. – Spojrzał jeszcze na siedzącego Raima. – Następnym razem zaproś tyko mnie. – Puścił mu oczko.  
– Och... – wyrwało się Fathi.  
Raim zarumienił się lekko, skinął głową. Eugene zrobił to tylko po to, by jeszcze bardziej zjednać sobie jego siostrę.  
Wyszedł na korytarz, zapukał do jednego z pokoi gościnnych.  
– Hayden? – uchylił drzwi. Ktoś inny. – Przepraszam. – Szukał dalej. – Hayden?  
Tak, tym pokoju zdecydowanie był Hayden. Leżał na łóżku pod cienką białą kołdrą. A razem z nim dwie Reianki. Ubrania na podłodze, puste kieliszki na stoliku.  
– Już rano? – spytał spiritmaster przecierając oczy.  
– Nawet później – odpowiedział Eugene ostro. – Witam panie. – Spojrzał na dziewczyny. jedna była z jego oddziału. – Ghada – przywitał się dosyć uprzejmie.  
– Oficerze Fremont. – Reianka wyprostowała się, skinęła głową. Dopiero po chwili zakryła się kołdrą, odgarnęła włosy za ucho. Dosyć kusząco. Eugene nie znał jej od tej strony.  
– Wstawaj – ponaglił towarzysza.  
– Nie jestem ubrany. – Hayden jęknął.  
– To się ubieraj. – Gunner oparł się o ścianę, skrzyżował ramiona.  
Cała trójka wstała z łóżka, spiritmaster dosyć opornie. Ubrali się całkiem szybko. Dziewczyny poprawiły włosy, roześmiane minęły Eugena i wyszły na korytarz.  
– Nie bądź taki zły. – Hayden skończył wiązać buty, podszedł do drzwi. – Ani zazdrosny. Wszyscy widzieli, jak poszliście z Raimem do jego pokoju – dodał. – No chyba, że nie wyszło...  
Opuścili pokój, dziewczyny czekały na nich w przejściu.  
Eugene zachował spokój. Zażartowałby nawet, ale zbyt zdenerwowała go ta uwaga. Nie winił Haydena, ten w końcu o niczym nie wiedział, ale i tak...  
– Nie wyszło? – spytał spiritmaster szczerze przejęty, widząc jak gunner zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi.  
– O mnie się nie martw – odpowiedział ten unosząc brodę. – Lepiej o Raima – dodał zadziornie i dosyć sugestywnie. A co tam, nie pierwsza głupota, jaką dzisiaj powiedział.  
Dziewczyny pisnęły zachwycone. Hayden odchrząknął, trochę zazdrosny, że paniom spodobała się wypowiedź jego towarzysza.  
– Na mnie pora – powiedział patrząc na Reianki. Podszedł do nich, pocałował każdą w policzek.  
– Na razie, Hay – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z jego oddziału. Razem z Ghadą udała się do kuchni.  
– Możemy wracać. – Hayden ruszył do drzwi.  
– Hay? – Eugene wyszczerzył zęby. Wyszli na zewnątrz.  
– One to wymyśliły... – odparł spiritmaster niby zawstydzony, ale uśmiechnął się zaraz, szeroko i trochę głupkowato. Był przeszczęśliwy. Rozpierała go duma. – Nigdy jeszcze się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. Kocham to miejsce. – Rozmarzył się. – Kocham Reianki. – Westchnął rozkosznie. – Zabiję wszystkie Balaury – dodał ostro.  
Szli ulicą, jeszcze dosyć pustą. Robiło się coraz cieplej.  
– No, no. Tak trzymaj. – Eugene poklepał go po ramieniu. – Grunt to dobra motywacja. Lady Tiamat nie ma szans.

= = =

Czekali skryci w bujnej roślinności. Szelest liści, ktoś szedł w ich kierunku. Za lekko jak na Balaura. Eliot zacisnął dłoń na broni, na wszelki wypadek. Theodore uspokoił go, wyciągnął rękę, uniemożliwiając klerykowi ewentualny atak.  
– To Xall – powiedział cicho.  
Assassin zmaterializował się zaraz przed nimi, zadziornie uniósł brodę.  
Theodore odsunął się trochę, zrobił miejsce dla mężczyzny. Kucnęli w okręgu, Xallevyn położył na trawie naprędce naszkicowaną mapkę.  
– Kilka patroli. – Dotknął papieru pazurem. – Tutaj...  
– Ta mapa zachowuje w ogóle jakiekolwiek proporcje? – twarz Adriena wykrzywiła się w oburzonym grymasie.  
Xallevyn naprawdę miał tego dosyć.  
– Masz jakiś fetysz na te cholerne mapy? – spytał wrednie.  
– Nie, – odpowiedział chłopak w pełni poważnie – mam tylko na pazury i ogony.  
Tym razem Xallevyn nie dał rady się nie uśmiechnąć. Lubił, gdy Elyosi się go bali, jak teraz Hayden czy kiedyś Theo, ale w sumie... Tak też było ciekawie.  
– Patrole – upomniał ich sorcerer.  
Assassin wrócił do wyjaśniania. Spędzili kilkanaście minut w skupieniu, rozmyślając nad najlepszą taktyką.  
– Okej, rozumiem. Podobna ilość patroli za dnia i w nocy. Trasy takie same – podsumował Theodore. – Nie musimy iść tam po zmierzchu, nie da to nam przewagi – zdecydował. Nie chciał także ryzykować, że interesujący ich Balaur będzie gdzieś poza budynkiem lub w swojej sypialni, i strażnicy postanowią rozprawić się z intruzami bez budzenia swojego przywódcy. – Udamy się tam, gdy wzejdzie słońce, gdy skupią się na pracy. Przybędzie też trochę robotników. Bedzie tłoczniej i głośniej.  
– Tłoczniej nas nie urządza. – Assassin nie dostrzegał sensu w takiej decyzji. Wolał noc.  
– Więcej Balaurów do zabicia. – Theodore uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Xallevyn zrozumiał, że nie mogli rozmawiać swobodnie przy Eliocie. Kleryk był w końcu wierny Lady Ariel i nieświadomy prawdziwego celu tej wyprawy. – Oczywiści w ostateczności. Łatwiej poruszać się niezauważenie, gdy tyle się dzieje. Pamiętaj, że ja nie jestem tak zwinny jak ty. Naszym głównym celem jest dostać się do tego zdrajcy, dowiedzieć, czy jest wierny Lady Tiamat. Łatwiej będzie dorwać go za dnia.  
Assassin skinął głową.  
– Przekonałeś mnie. No i zdążymy się wyspać.  
– Eliot, Adrien. – Sorcerer zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych. – Ubezpieczacie odwrót. Jeśli wizyta się nie uda, będziemy musieli oddalić się dosyć szybko. Jeśli się uda, także. Nie chcemy, żeby Lady Tiamat dowiedziała się o czymkolwiek, zanim nie będziemy mieli okazji przekazać informacji Lady Ariel i sami tego wykorzystać.  
– Oczywiście. – Kleryk doskonale rozumiał po co tu przyszli i jak duże było ryzyko. Musieli się jednak dowiedzieć, czy jakiś zdrajca nie stał na drodze sojuszu Lady Tiamat i Lady Ariel. Na drodze ku przywróceniu dawnej Atreii. – Po jakim czasie mamy wkroczyć? – spytał poważnie. – Jeśli sami nie wyjdziecie.  
Xallevyn uniósł brwi. Eliot był może głupcem, który wierzył w dobre intencje swoich Lordów i kłamstwa, które ci Lordowie wygłaszali aby oczernić Asmodian, wyglądało jednak na to, że równie mocno wierzył w swojego oficera, chciał służyć mu jak najlepiej. No tak. Xallevyn zacisnął zęby. W końcu kleryk był prawą ręką Theodora od przesłuchiwania Asmodian schwytanych w trakcie wojny. Nic dziwnego, że Eliot za nim podążał, skoro Theodore był niby jednym z najbardziej zaufanych podwładnych Lady Ariel.  
– Trzy dni. – Przemyślana odpowiedź sorcerera wyrwała assassina z przemyśleń na temat czarnowłosego Elyosa.  
– To będą długie trzy dni. – Adrien westchnął.  
– Zrób sobie mapę bazy i okolicy – rzucił Xallevyn, odwracając wzrok od Eliota.  
– Wiem – oparł Adrien zdegustowanym tonem. Po co ten Asmodianin sugerował mu coś tak oczywistego. Może żartował? Niezbyt udanie.  
– Unikajcie Balaurów z Esoterrace – polecił Theodore wstając. Schował mapę Xallevyna do swojego sześcianu. – Zabijajcie inne. Zostawcie porządek.  
– Żaden problem. – Eliot skinął głową. – Próbki?  
– Jak najwięcej.  
Xallevyn wolał zignorować tę wymianę zdań. Cały Theodore.  
– Starczy tej narady. Wyśpijmy się lepiej porządnie. – Spojrzał czule na swojego czarodzieja. – Jeśli jednak te Balaury nie są skłonne do współpracy, czekają nas naprawdę cudowne trzy dni.  
– Co to dla ciebie po lochach Shadow Courtu – powiedział Adrien machnąwszy ręką.  
Theodore zmarszczył brwi, Xallevyna na szczęście nie zdenerwował ten komentarz.  
– Balaury są większe. – Wzdrygnął się za to na samą myśl. – Zwłaszcza te tutaj.  
– I dowiemy się czemu. – Sorcerer skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Dobrze je karmią – wtrącił się kleryk.  
– Eliot, rozstaw pułapki. – Theodore wydal ostatnie polecenie. – I kilka zaklęć ochronnych.  
Podnieśli się z ziemi i udali do miejsca, które wybrali na ostatni nocleg przed wizytą w Esoterrace. Rozpakowali swoje sześciany, rozstawili dwa niewielkie namioty w kolorze otaczającej ich zieleni.  
Eliot skończył zabezpieczanie terenu.  
Zapadła noc. Na dworze było całkiem ciemno, w namiotach także. Zrobiło się dosyć chłodnawo. Wciąż słychać było jakieś ptaki i delikatny szum wody.  
Theodore przewrócił sie na drugi bok. Nie mógł zasnąć. Pierwszy raz miał stanąć w oko w oko z Balaurami z powierzchni. Porozmawiać. Liczyć na to, że nie zabiją go tak od razu. I że nie będą wierni Lady Tiamat... Że będą chcieli mu pomóc.. Bał się.  
Trudno, przywykł do strachu. Zrobi swoje.  
– O czym myślą? – Xallevyn przysunął się do sorcerera, objął go ramieniem, przytulił. – Adrien pewnie wciąż nie może pozbierać się po ostatnim, wyobraża sobie... – powiedział rozbawiony, chcąc poprawić humor swojemu zestresowanemu partnerowi.  
– Wyobraża sobie, – odparł Theodore niby niechętnie – ale mapy. – Zaśmiał się.  
– Przynajmniej w końcu znalazł się ktoś, kto rysuje tak dobrze, jak ty.  
– Jak śmiesz, – Theodore spojrzał na assassina przez ramię – ja rysuję dużo lepiej.  
Eliot wpatrywał się w materiał, który wisiał nad jego głową. Nie był jeszcze zbyt śpiący, poza tym, to nie on miał ciężko pracować przez następne trzy dni. On miał tylko czekać. Nigdy nie miał z tym problemu. Obserwacja, siedzenie w miejscu, długie godziny... Był cierpliwy, zawsze skupiony na zadaniu, nie ważne jak żmudnym.  
–Jak myślisz, co robią? – spytał Adriena, szukając jakiegoś zajęcia przed snem.  
– Mówią o mnie – odpowiedział chłopak z przekonaniem.  
Eliot nie miał zamiaru się z tym spierać, w sumie bardzo możliwe. Przeciągnął się.  
– Chcesz cos? – kontynuował Adrien, zdziwiony nagłym pytaniem towarzysza. – Ty lubisz w ogóle rozmawiać? – Kleryk był w końcu najcichszym członkiem ich oddziału.  
– Jak zawsze miły.  
Zapadła cisza, którą po jakimś czasie pierwszy przerwał Adrien. On w sumie też miał ochotę o coś spytać. Ostatnio sporo o tym myślał.  
– Twoim zdaniem, jest dobrym dowódcą? Oficer Hamilton – spytał, szczerze ciekaw odpowiedzi Eliota. W końcu kleryk musiał patrzeć na sorcerera zupełnie inaczej, niż osoby świadome jego prawdziwych planów. Sam Adrien wciąż jeszcze nie wyrobił sobie ostatecznej opinii o swoim przełożonym.  
– Oczywiście. – Kleryk nie miał za to żadnych wątpliwości. – A przede wszystkim jest porządną daevą. Zresztą, Lady Ariel nie wybrałaby byle kogo na oficera Radiant Ops.  
– No tak. – Adrien westchnął cicho.  
Xallevyn wtulił się w Theodora, przylgnął do jego pleców, cmoknął go w kark.  
– Stresujesz się przed misją? – spytał sorcerer uprzejmie. Assassin ledwo powstrzymał się przed zwróceniem mężczyźnie uwagi, że jedyną zestresowaną osobą w tym gronie jest on sam. Ale nic nie powiedział, przytulił go jeszcze mocniej. Niech mu będzie. – Rzeczywiście, zupełnie nie wiemy jak zareagują – kontynuował Theodore. – Nie martw się, w razie czego mamy jak uciec. Nie mogłem wybrać do tego lepszych osób niż Adrien i Eliot.  
– Wiesz, że cały nasz plan ucieczki opiera sie na tym że Adrien wbije do bazy i zrobi nam portal? – Xallevyn nie uważał tego za najlepszą możliwą opcję.  
– To dobry plan. – Theodore odwrócił się do partnera, uśmiechnął. Poprawili kołdrę. – Zadziałał, gdy zabierałem cię z lochów.  
– Opiera sie na zaufaniu jakiemuś dzieciakowi...  
– Ufam każdemu z mojego oddziału – odparł sorcerer trochę ostrzej. – Dużo razem przeżyliśmy. Mamy wspólny cel.  
– Nie każdy – poprawił go assassin.  
– Nie każdy – przyznał Theodore. – Ale akurat nie Adrien. Bez obaw, on nigdy nie zawiódł i nie zawiedzie. Eliot też jest pewny. nigdy nie kwestionował moich rozkazów i decyzji. Wierzy, że wszystko co robię, robię dla Lady Ariel i dobra Elysei. Prawie ma rację – dodał trochę wrednie.  
– Pewnie założył sobie, że nawet ja jestem częścią jakiegoś twojego planu.  
– Zapewne. Ważne, że można na nim polegać... Aż do śmierci Lady Ariel. – Theodore westchnął. Nie chciał tracić tak dobrego żołnierza i towarzysza. Ale straci na pewno.  
– Musisz to wszystko naprawdę poważnie przemyśleć.  
– Zdecydowałem juz dawno, a ty...  
– Nie to. – Xallevyn zbliżył dłoń to twarzy Theodora. – Co potem. Co powiemy innym Elyosom, co powiesz rodzinie. Prawdę? Co, jeśli nikt ci nie uwierzy? Co, jeśli rządy przejmie ktoś gorszy, niż ona?  
– Nie ma nikogo gorszego. – Sorcerer darzył Lady Ariel najszczerszą nienawiścią. Prawie zniszczyła mu życie. – A rządów nie powinna zresztą sprawować tylko jedna osoba – dodał.  
– Coś już tam wymyśliłeś, widzę. – Assassin dotknął jego policzka.  
– Wszystko okaże się na spotkaniu z Kahrunem i z Lordami. – Theodore zamknął oczy. Poczuł zmęczenie.  
– O ile Eugene je załatwi. Ale rozumiem, że on tez nigdy nie zawiódł i nie zawiedzie – powiedział Xallevyn naśladując to, jak Theodore mówił o Adrienie. Sorcerer marszczył brwi. – Droczę się. Jest najporządniejszym Elyosem, jakiego znam.  
– A ja?  
– Och, Theo, – zaśmiał się Asmodianin – ty nie jesteś zbyt porządny. Ty jesteś niegrzeczny, a niby z dobrego domu. – Przesunął pazurem po ustach Elyosa.  
– Nie kuś...  
– No tak, co jeśli Adrien tu wejdzie, nie mamy biurka za którym mógłbym się schować.  
– Jak na assassina, – teraz to Theodore pogładził ramię Xallevyna – to kiepsko się wtedy schowałeś.  
– Musiałem pokazać, czyj to teren – zażartował Asmodianin. Tak na poważnie.  
– Och, pokazałeś, nie wątpię. – Sorcerer znowu przewrócił się na drugi bok, tyłem do assassina. – Xall, ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny? I to ze wszystkich facetów, akurat o Adriena. To tak głupie, że aż urocze. – Ziewnął.  
– Nie jestem. – Assassin objął mężczyznę ramieniem. – Jakoś tak... Muszę się przyzwyczaić do twojego nowego oddziału. Byli z tobą, gdy było ci najciężej. A ja ich w ogóle nie znam.  
– Z tobą nie było nikogo. – Theodore przysunął dłoń Xallevyna do swojej klatki piersiowej. Zamknął oczy. – Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.  
– Jesteś teraz.  
– I będę do końca.  
Adrien Lane i Eliot Calvert już całkiem się rozgadali. Starali się być cicho, obaj schowani pod swoimi kołdrami, leżący w zupełnej ciemności, gdzieś na ziemiach Balaurów.  
Ale rozmawiało się całkiem przyjemnie.  
– Masz jakąś rodzinę? – Adrien w sumie nigdy nie interesował się informacjami o innych daevach, a już zwłaszcza o tych z Radiant Ops. Chciałby, to przeczytałby teczkę na temat kogokolwiek miałby ochotę. Ale nigdy nie chciał. Jeszcze by ich polubił.  
– Rodziców – odpowiedział Eliot oschle. – Miałem kiedyś siostrę. Mayę.  
– Zmarła?  
– Nie wiem, pewnie nie. Opuściła dom, gdy miałem osiem lat – wyjaśnił. – Rodzice ją wyrzucili... – Westchnął.  
– Czemu? – spytał Adrien, nie do końca taktowne. Kleryk milczał. – Nie była daevą? – powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Kleryk milczał. – Nie była daevą.  
– Długo czekali. Ale nic z tego... – Eliot zacisnął palce. Wciąż był o to zły. Był wtedy za mały, co mógł zrobić. – Nie wiem nawet gdzie teraz jest, zerwała z nami kontakt. – Potem przez lata bał się, że i jego czeka taki sam los. Rodzice nie posiadali się ze szczęścia, gdy zaprezentował im Aetherowe skrzydła.  
– Może jest gdzieś sprzątaczką, – zaczął Adrien złośliwie – albo sprzedaje na targu, czy gotuje bogaczom. Wiesz, standardowe zajęcia dla ludzi.  
Eliot zamknął oczy, przewrócił się na drugi bok.  
– Twoi rodzice tez byli ludźmi, prawda? – spytał.  
Adrien odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
– Tak. – Kleryk i tak doskonale o tym wiedział. – Jestem pierwsza daevą od pokoleń. Może od zawsze. Szczęściarz ze mnie.  
– Bedzie lepiej – pocieszył go Eliot. – Gdy już na dobre zakończymy wojnę z Balaurami i Asmodianami, Lady Ariel i pozostali lordowie będą mogli skupić się na Elyosach i ich dobrobycie. Wszystkich Elyosach – podkreślił. – Po to tu jesteśmy.  
Adrien naprawdę z trudem powstrzymał się od wypowiedzi na temat Lady Ariel i tego, co jego zdaniem Lordowie myślą o ludziach. Z drugiej strony, przynajmniej Eliot miał porządne poglądy, nawet jeśli, podobnie jak większość Elyosów, bezmyślnie wierzył w swoich władców.  
– Masz rację, – powiedział jedynie – będzie lepiej. Zadbamy o to. – Poczuł zarówno satysfakcję, jak i lekką frustrację, że kleryk nie mógł zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę znaczyły te słowa. Jeszcze trochę. Podobnie jak Eliot, czy oficer Hamilton, Adrien też był cierpliwy.

= = =

Wokół wysokie skały i pustynia. W niewielkiej dolinie małe obozowisko, kilka namiotów, kilkanaście osób.  
Mężczyzna w brązowej skórzanej masce podszedł do namiotu dowódcy. Strażnik, również mający na sobie zasłaniającą oczy maskę, pozwolił mu przejść.  
Dowódca siedział przy rozkładanym stoliku. Patrzył na jakąś starą mapę.  
Mężczyzna, który wszedł właśnie o namiotu, miał ciemnoszarą skórę oraz brązowe oczy i ogon. Jego dowódca był lekko opalony, włosy miał jasne, zaczesane do tyłu, oczy niebieskie.  
Blondyn spojrzał na przybysza. Jego zwiadowca. Asmodianie skradali się dużo lepiej.  
– Ilu? – spytał.  
– Jeden oddział Fatebound, wygląda na zwykły zwiad za granicami miasta – odpowiedział. Odczekał chwilę, odchrząknął. – Oraz trójka żołnierzy Radiant Ops i Hush Blade.  
– To coś nowego. – Dowódca skrzyżował ramiona, zamyślił się na moment. – Dwóch za nimi – polecił. Asmodianin skinął głową. – Nie atakować. Ale dajmy się zobaczyć – dodał po chwili.  
– To lubię – odparł zwiadowca z uśmiechem. Opuścił namiot.  
Kilka kilometrów dalej z pod piasku wyskoczył ogromny potwór.  
Sara, Cythia i Catherine zerwały się z ziemi, zaatakowały.  
Przez stworzenie przeleciały nagle liczne pociski, raniąc je w głowę i tułów. Kobiety prędko odleciały do tyłu, wylądowały, Catherine osłoniła je Aetherową tarczą.  
Potwora zaatakowało kilkoro Asmodian. Rozprawili się z nim w kilka minut. Upadł z hukiem i rykiem, wzbił piasek w powietrze. Jego krew zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię, a ciężkie zwłoki zapadać się w miękkie podłoże.  
Sara zmrużyła oczy, zakasłała. Po chwili minęła templarkę i podeszła do do sylwetek, które wyłoniły ię zza opadających drobinek piasku.  
Sześć osób, czarno–niebieskie mundury. Oddział Fatebound.  
– Czyżbyśmy właśnie uratowali wam tyłki? – spytała zadziornie smukła kobieta w dopasowanym kombinezonie. Jasnoszara skóra, długie czarne włosy upięte w wysoki kucyk, opaska na oku, pistolety przy pasku. Na ustach jasnofioletowa szminka, spiczaste uszy i wyniosłe spojrzenie.  
– Nie prosiłyśmy, ale doceniamy. – Sara schowała halabardę.  
Asmodianka, zupełnie się tym nie kryjąc, obejrzała sobie wszystkie trzy Elyoski od stóp do głów.  
Jedna z nich, blondynka w biało–czerwonej zbroi, stanęła naprzeciwko rangera z jej oddziału, otrzepała się z piasku.  
– Och dziękuję, jeszcze pobrudziłabym sobie mundur – powiedziała uprzejmie, rzucając rangerowi okropne, pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Ten odpowiedział tym samym. Kleryczka o szarej skórze i włosach dotknęła jego ramienia.  
– Do usług. – Wysoka Asmodianka oparła dłonie na biodrach. – Oficer Tvei Aymara – przedstawiła się. – Co sprowadza tak osobliwą drużynę w tę okolice?  
Sara uśmiechnęła się, uniosła brodę.  
– Oficer Tvei Aymara? – spytała wyniośle. – Która została oficerem po tym, jak poprzednia oficer poprosiła o przeniesienie. – Doskonale znała historię wszystkich żołnierzy stacjonujących w Kamar, także tę nieoficjalną. – W celu ratowania swojego małżeństwa, tak? Dobrze kojarzę? Z powodu romansu z kimś z oddziału? – Wbiła wzrok w Asmodiankę. – Kto to był? Ciekawe.  
– Nie ja, a szkoda – wtrącił się jeden z podwładnych gunnerki, chanter.  
– Ale zapewne lata za tobą połowa Kamar – odpowiedziała mu Cynthia. Mężczyzna ten miał w końcu krótkie białe włosy i nienajgorszą resztę.  
– Guerin Thargax. – Chanter puścił assassince oczko.  
– Cynthia Warrington. – Ta skrzyżowała ramiona, niby nie skłonna do poznawania się bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się.  
Dziewczyna, która stała obok chantera, westchnęła donośnie, zupełnie nie zaskoczona zachowaniem swojego młodszego brata. Nie tracił czasu.  
Tvei Aymara zmarszczyła brwi, podeszła o krok w kierunku bezczelnej rudowłosej gladiatorki.  
– Radiant Ops, och, ach, wszystko wie. – Pokręciła głową. – Więc wiesz także, że poinformuję generała Ingvara o tym, na kogo wpadliśmy podczas patrolu.  
– Naprawdę nie lubię krzywdzić Asmodian. – Sara uniosła dłoń, poruszyła palcami.  
– Spokojnie Sara, – Cynthia dotknęła jej nadgarstka – oszczędzaj siły na Balaura, którego chcemy złapać – przypomniała towarzyszce o celu ich wyprawy.  
– Żywego? – spytała Tvei, zaciekawiona wypowiedzią assassinki.  
– Do treningu dla Reian – wyjaśniła Cynthia. – Przy martwym się nie wykażą.  
– I czemu uznałaś, – Sara rzuciła podwładnej groźne spojrzenie – że Asmodianie powinni o tym cokolwiek wiedzieć? – wycedziła.  
– Przepra... – Assassinka opuściła głowę.  
Tvei wyszczerzyła zęby.  
– Słyszycie?! – krzyknęła Catherine.  
Asmodianie rozejrzeli się spanikowani. Coś się...  
– Co do kur... – Guerin dobył staffa.  
Spod piasku znowu coś wyskoczyło. Tym razem większe. Dwa. Wściekłe.  
Jeden z potworów od razu rzucił się na grupę intruzów, naparł na nich paszczą, schwytał kilkoro w zęby. Ponownie zapadł się pod piasek, oddalił prędko.  
Drugi zrobił to samo, udał się w innym kierunku. Masywne, ale szybkie.  
Daevy od razu zaczęły walczyć. Pod piaskiem, mimo że luźnym, ciężko było oddychać czy rozwinąć skrzydła. Gdy stworzenie znowu wyskoczyło na powierzchnię, zaatakowali je bez chwili wahania. Rozległy się krzyki, zadrżał Aether.  
Ogromna prędkość, potężne zwierzęta poruszały się przez pustynię z niesamowitą lekkością. Musiały być już daleko od siebie.  
Jedno udało się zabić. Nyvre Valk wystrzelał wszystkie strzały, skóra potwora była tak gruba. Zaczął tworzyć pociski z Aetheru. Guerin Thargax dał radę na moment ogłuszyć potwora, Cynthia Warrington wbiła mu sztylety prosto w ogromne oko. Zwierzę wpadło na skały, zatrzymało się z impetem. Część Daev spadła na piasek, część zdążyła wznieść sie w powietrze. Dobili je z małym trudem, sami także odnieśli trochę ran.  
Ehlen Thargax, siostra Guerina, zaczęła opatrywać rany towarzyszy. Zajęła się też drobną Elyoską. Cythia podziękowała jej delikatnym uśmiechem, chociaż skrzywiła się zaraz, gdy leczniczy Aether przypiekł jej rozcięte ramię.  
Drugi potwór także został powalony. Zamachnął się ogonem, uderzył dwie kobiety, zrzucił je z wysokiej skarpy. Rozwinęły skrzydła, chociaż impet ciosu i tak odrzucił je daleko za pole walki. Spadły nisko, nim zdążyły zapanować nad lotem i zatrzymać się na chwilę. W ich kierunku poszybowały dziesiątki skał. Musiały opaść na ziemię, schować się za skałami. Skrzydła Asmodianki rozpadły się za wcześnie, zaczęła upadać za szybko. Elyoska zdołała ją złapać, zapewnić bezpieczne lądowanie. Asmodinka okazała się dosyć lekka. A Elyoska silna. Znalazły się blisko wioski jakiś dziwnych, agresywnych stworzeń.  
– Ach, i jak ja teraz do nich wrócę. – Tvei spojrzała gdzieś w górę. Cholera. Podziurawią ją, jeśli tylko spróbuje się wznieść.  
– Mamy większe zmartwienie. – Catherine puściła assassinkę, stanęła przed nią, uniosła miecz i tarczę. Grupa tubylców już biegła w ich kierunku, gotowa do ataku.  
– Co to w ogóle jest?! – spytała Asmodianka wyciągając pistolety. Stworzenia wyglądały jak przerośnięte Shugo. Pojawiła się druga grupa. Mieli broń. I sporą przewagę liczebną.  
– Pora się wycofać. – Catherine rzuciła na Tvei zaklęcie ochronne, pociągnęła ją wiązką Aetheru, którą stworzyła machnięciem ostrza. Assassinka prawie straciła równowagę, co wprawiło templarkę w niemałe rozbawienie.  
Zgubiły pościg po kilkunastu minutach.  
Schowały się za jakimiś skałami, złapały oddech. Robiło się ciemno, trochę mniej duszno.  
– Widziała nas z połowa mieszkańców pustyni – zaczęła Catherine. – Spróbujmy trzymać się ziemi. – Odgarnęła z czoła rozczochrane blond włosy.  
– Jasne, mi tu dobrze. – Tvei usiadła na piasku, odchyliła głowę. – A więc gdzie chcecie złapać tego Balaura? – spytała. A co tam, nie muszą się spieszyć.  
Templarka zmarszczyła brwi. Świetnie, pora pozmyślać.  
– Ponoć jakiś czas temu zabiły kogoś od was – odparła bardzo taktownie. – Tamte okolice. W zupełnie inną stronę. – Westchnęła.  
– No tak. To wybacz, ze przeszkodziliśmy. – Gunnerka prychnęła – Jak się nazywasz i czemu pomagasz Radiant Ops? – spojrzała prosto w oczy templarki. Nigdy nie bawiła się w podchody, wolała bezpośredniość. Jej spojrzenie było srebrne i przenikliwie. Rzęsy ciemne, podobnie jak mocno umalowane powieki. Elyoska także miała srebrne oczy, w trochę cieplejszym odcieniu.  
– Catherine Hamilton – odparła templarka z uśmiechem.  
– To znam już odpowiedź i na drugie. – Tvei pokręciła głową.  
– Cokolwiek oddział mojego brata zrobił twoim bliskim podczas wojny, nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego – zapewniła blondynka. – A szkoda. – Wstała z piasku.  
– A niby nie macie pazurów. – Gunnerka także się podniosła. Wyciągnęła pistolet i wymierzyła nim w stronę Elyoski.  
– Zastrzelisz teraz jakiegoś przeciwnika, który czai się za moimi plecami? – spytała Catherine rozbawiona.  
– Nie – odparła Asmodianka całkiem poważnie. – Wyobrażałam sobie co by się stało, gdybym cię teraz zastrzeliła. Ktoś by się dowiedział? – spytała nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety. – Może zrobiły to tamte stworzenia.  
– Asmodianie. – Catherine podeszła do gunnerki, dotknęła jej pistoletu. – Elyosowi coś takiego nie przyszłoby nawet do głowy. Szanujemy rozejm.  
– Urocze. – Tvei opuściła broń.  
Sara Godwin przeciągnęła się powoli, rozejrzała. Pomachała rozgrzaną dłonią, schowała zakrwawioną broń. Wszystko pod kontrolą. Wiedziała mniej więcej gdzie się znaleźli i w którą stronę powinni się udać. Liczyła, że Cythia i Catherine pomyślą o tym samym.  
– Za mną – poleciła. – Dojdziemy do drogi, znajdziemy resztę, rozdzielimy się.  
– Czemu mamy cię słuchać, Elyosko? – spytał gladiator z oddziału Tvei Aymary. – Szybciej będzie lecieć.  
– No oczywiście, – Sara odwróciła się do mężczyzny, rozłożyła ręce – niech zobaczą was wszystkie Balaury i inne potwory na tej pustyni, niech Lady Tiamat dowie się, że patrole Asmodian zapuszczają się coraz dalej w stronę Tiamaranty. Proszę bardzo. Marnuję czas – stwierdziła wyniośle. – Miło było poznać – Ruszyła przed siebie.  
– Czekaj. – Gladiator oraz kleryczka ruszyli zaraz za nią. Może miała rację.  
– Nigh Vaanxir i Lvieen Valk, prawda? – spytała Sara odwracając sie przez ramię. Naprawdę kojarzyła każdego. Traktowała swoją pracę równie poważnie, co Theodore. – Teraz ja dowodzę – oznajmiła.  
Asmodianie skinęli głowami. Było w tej Elyosce coś, co nie zachęcało do stawiania oporu. Może jej zawsze pewny głos i autorytatywny wyraz twarzy. Może ozdobiona futerkiem i czerwoną peleryną ciemna zbroja Radiant Ops. A może fakt, że dosłownie przed chwilą widzieli jak atakowała w jednym ręku trzymając halabardę, a w drugim rozpalając kulę ognia.  
Catherine Hamilton i Tvei Aymara skończyły rozkładanie namiotu, który templarka miała w swoim sześcianie. Materiał w piaskowym kolorze, miejsca akurat dla dwóch osób.  
– Gotowe. – Gunnerka wbiła ostatni kołek. Najdłużej zajęło im znalezienie wystarczająco twardego i stabilnego podłoża. Wokół rosło nawet kilka drzew.  
– No patrz, jednak da się współpracować. – Catherine otarła czoło.  
Weszły do namiotu, Asmodianka wyjęła sobie coś do jedzenia. Nie zaproponowała nic Elyosce. Ta rozpięła kilka pasków, ściągnęła z siebie czerwone elementy zbroi, została w białej tunice. Położyła się na plecach.  
– Jesteś zadowolona? – spytała Tvei. – Z tego wszystkiego.  
– Może to i lepiej. – Templarka wzruszyła ramieniem. – Dla Atreii, dla nas. Lady Ariel podejmuje mądre decyzje.  
– Naprawdę jesteś słodka. – Asmodianka pokręciła głową. Patrzyła na leżącą blondynkę, zajadając się ze smakiem. – Lordowie są do niczego – stwierdziła. – Wszyscy. Banda idiotów, która dba tylko o własne interesy.  
– Może wasi.  
– Na pewno. – Gunnerka skończyła jeść. Zaczęła rozpinać długi zamek dopasowanego skórzanego stroju.  
Catherine odwróciła się w stronę ścianki namiotu.  
– Nie próbuj zabić mnie w nocy – powiedziała.  
Tvei wstała bez słowa, ściągnęła swój strój i buty, rozwiązała długie proste włosy, sięgające aż za nasadę jej czarnego ogona. Miała na ciele kilka blizn, na ramionach i szyi typowe tatuaże żołnierzy Asmodae. I jeden dodatkowy, na pośladku. Ściągnęła też opaskę zasłaniającą jedno jej oko.  
– Postaram się powstrzymać.  
– Kim byłaś, znam zostałaś gunnerem? – spytała Catherine. Nakryła się cienką kołdrą. – Zanim wynaleźli te bronie.  
– Jak myślisz? – Asmodianka także przygotowała sobie posłanie, położyła się. Jej nie było chłodno.  
– Assassinem? Mój przyjaciel był assassinem zanim został gunnerem. Ale on nigdy nie lubił sztyletów. Smukły jak ty. Niższy. Milszy.  
– Nie, nie assassinem. – Tvei nie miała ochoty na rozmowę. – Dobranoc.  
Cynthia, Nyvre, Guerin i Ehlen zatrzymali się przy jakiejś oazie, rozłożyli śpiwory blisko wody. Asmodianie nie mogli nacieszyć się z panującego tu przyjemnego chłodu. Wciąż cieplej niż u nich, w Asmodae, ale nie mogli wybrzydzać. Chanter ułożył się niedaleko assassinki, ale ta zniknęła gdzieś za skałami, szukając zapewne śladów swoich towarzyszek i badając okolicę pod osłoną nocy. Asmodianie nie widzieli powodu do takiej nadgorliwości. Ehlen zasnęła dosyć szybko, Nyvre jeszcze bardzo długo myślał o Catherine Hamilton. I o jej bracie. I o Eugenie Fremoncie. O Vanie, o Rexie. Wszystko wracało. Był wściekły.  
Zasnął ostatni, chwilę po tym, jak roztrzęsiona Cynthia wróciła do oazy i bezszelestnie schowała się w swoim śpiworze.

= = =

Fabryka Esoterrace zaczynała pracować pełną parą. Niezliczone Balaury dostarczały wozy pełne lśniącego surowca, z kominów unosił się gęsty dym, strażnicy odbywali regularne obchody wokół masywnego kompleksu.  
Theodore i Xallevyn czekali na porośniętej krzewami skarpie, obserwowali Balaury, które spacerowały kilka metrów pod nimi, pod oknami jednego z budynków wchodzącego w skład fabryki. Zaraz nad oknami znajdowało się wejście do szybu, zabezpieczone metalową kratą.  
Musieli być szybcy. I nie za głośni.  
Xallevyn przytrzymał Theodora.  
– Jeszcze chwilę – powiedział, patrząc na oddalających się strażników.  
– Na twój rozkaz – odparł sorcerer cicho.  
Czekali jeszcze chwilę.  
– Gotów? – Asmodianin rozpostarł czarne skrzydła. – Teraz! – krzyknął szeptem.  
Elyos od razu wniósł się w powietrze, zaraz za partnerem. Prędko dolecieli do ściany, sorcerer przypalił brzegi kraty, assassin wyważył ją sztyletem, wkładając w to odrobinę wysiłku i wzmacniając ostrze warstwą Aetheru.  
Theodore pierwszy wskoczył do szybu. Ciasnawo.  
– Do mnie, do mnie. – Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Xallevyna. Ten wcisnął się w korytarzyk zaraz za Theodorem, nałożył kratę. Elyos wyciągnął dłoń, oparł ją na ramieniu assassina, zaklęciem oziębił pręty, tak, że znowu trzymały się na swoim miejscu. Mniej więcej, póki ktoś ich nie kopnie. Albo nie dotknie. – Nie zauważyli? – spytał z przejęciem.  
Xallevyn wyjrzał przez maleńkie otwory. Strażnicy już wracali. Jakby nigdy nic.  
– Nie zauważyli – oznajmił.  
– Świetnie. – Theodore odwrócił się z niemałym trudem, zaczął iść na czworaka przez szyb, w kierunku centrum fabryki. – Nie ma na co czekać.  
Uzbrojony Balaur uniósł głowę. Szturchnął swojego towarzysza. Przed oknami budynku unosiło się kilka lśniących drobinek. Promieniowały słabą, nieprzyjemną energią. Zniknęły po chwili. Balaury po raz pierwszy widziały coś takiego. Ciekawe.  
Poszli dalej.  
Theodore i Xallevyn spędzili w szybach z pół dnia. Zatrzymywali sie przy każdej kracie. Sorcerer uważnie obserwował pracowników, strażników, wszelkie maszyny i pomieszczenia. Assassin dotrzymywał mu tempa, próbował zapamiętać rozkład tuneli.  
Robiło się coraz duszniej.  
– Dalej. – Theodore nie miał zamiaru przystawać. I tak poruszali się powoli, nie chcąc za bardzo hałasować. Na szczęście odgłosy licznych urządzeń oraz rozmowy i krzyki Balaurów skutecznie zagłuszały dwójkę mężczyzn przeciskających się między ścianami.  
Dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym było niezwykle gorąco. Przez kraty widzieli jakąś ogromną, rozpaloną do czerwoności maszynę. Potężne Balaury zdawały się nic sobie nie robić z wszechobecnego żaru.  
Do Theodora i Xallevyna dopiero teraz zaczynało naprawdę docierać, jak ogromni i potężni byli ich przeciwnicy. Ramiona mieli szerokości talii nawet dobrze zbudowanej Daevy, ich ogony były długie i grube, a stopy zakończone ogromnymi pazurami, przy których Asmodiańskie nogi wyglądały jak drobne kończyny niegroźnego kotka.  
Balaury z Abyss były jakby miniaturkami mieszkańców Balaurei.  
– To jest ta cała Drana, tak? – spytał szeptem Xallevyn, patrząc na maszynę. – Tutejszy surowiec. Co oni z nim robią?  
– Nie wiem, ale... – Theodore zmrużył oczy. – Dziwne uczucie.  
– Tak mało Aetheru – przyznał assassin. Też to czuł. – Możesz...?  
Sorcerer uniósł dwa palce, stworzył między nimi naelektryzowaną wiązkę Aetheru.  
– Tak. – Na szczęście wciąż mógł czarować, chociaż miał wrażenie, że trochę słabiej. – Tędy. – Skręcił w jedno z rozgałęzień gorącego szybu.  
Po kolejnej godzinie zatrzymali się w jednej z wcześniej mijanych sal. Theodore odetchnął głęboko. Podjął decyzję. Pora zaryzykować. Pora działać.  
– Ci się nadają – oznajmił lekko drżącym głosem.  
– Zgadzam się. – Xallevyn skinął głową. Schował bronie do sześcianu. – Do dzieła.  
– Nie wspomniałem ci jedynie o jednej rzeczy. – Theodore oparł dłoń na piersi mężczyzny. – Tylko ja daję się załapać – powiedział tonem nie zakładającym sprzeciwu. – Ty wkroczysz dopiero, gdy będą chcieli mnie zabić. No, chcieli to za mało, jak zaczną. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Mnie zabijać. Nie wcześniej.  
– Theo... – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. Nie był zadowolony.  
– Lepiej się stąd oddal. – Theodore zaczął psuć kratę. Nie była tak mocna, jak ta na zewnątrz fabryki. – Wszystko rozumiesz?  
– Możesz na mnie liczyć. – Xallevyn skinął głową.  
Pocałowali się delikatnie. Assassin stał się zaraz niewidzialny, zniknął w głębi szybu.  
Theodore tak go kochał. Wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech. Z hukiem wypadł na podłogę. zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych Balaurów.  
– Co do chuja... – Ogromny strażnik od razu dobył miecza.  
– Do mnie! – Polecił inny z Balaurów. Zaatakował intruza.  
– Ups... – Theodore niby próbował stawiać opór, ale nie chciał pokazać co potrafi, ani nikogo uszkodzić czy zdenerwować. Więcej uciekał, niż walczył. Bał się, że oberwie którymś mieczem czy włócznią. Były ogromne.  
Poczuł, jak traci równowagę.  
– Zachowuj się tak dalej, a nie dożyjesz jutra. – Ogromny strażnik owinął swój ogon wokół kostki Elyosa, uniósł go w powietrze. – Co to w ogóle jest? – Pomachał zdobyczą. Theodore prawie uderzył głową w podłogę. – Brohun, któremu dupę urwało?  
– Wypraszam sobie – odparł sorcerer, z trudem próbując dotknąć ogona. Niesamowicie silny. Pokryty dużymi łuskami. Ciekawe, jak wyglądał w przekroju.  
Balaur wykrzywił twarz w zgorszonym grymasie, rzucił Elyosem o ścianę. Ten jęknął głośno, upadł na podłogę. Zabolało.  
– Powiadom Murugana – polecił strażnik jednemu ze swoich towarzyszy. – Zabierzcie to do sali.  
Theodore musiał przyznać, że akcent z jakim ten Balaur wypowiedział słowo "sala" nie nastrajał go zbyt pozytywnie. Ale wciąż żył, ci strażnicy od razu postanowili, że trzeba przekazać go do dowódcy, a nie zabić. Dobrze wybrał. Co za ulga.  
Dwa Balaury podniosły go z ziemi, zupełnie niedelikatnie, i zaciągnęły do oddalonego pomieszczenia. Theodore zdążył wytrzeć płaszczem kilka długich korytarzy. Dotarli do masywnych drzwi. Wrzucili go do środka. Jak gorąco.  
– Zwiążcie. – Polecił strażnik, który widocznie przewyższał ich rangą.  
– Może delikatniej? – spytał Theodore, gdy jeden z Balaurów ścisnął mu nadgarstki sznurem. Balaur w odpowiedzi ścisnął je jeszcze mocniej, po czym poczęstował więźnia szczerym ciosem prosto w twarz. Elyos przewrócił się na ziemię, poczuł jak z jego rozciętych ust ścieka krew. Zakasłał.  
Przynajmniej sznur da radę spalić.  
Balaury zbierały się już do wyjścia z sali.  
– Chwila. – Ich przełożony stanął w drzwiach. – Weź łańcuch – polecił podwładnemu. – Nie warto ryzykować.  
Jeden ze strażników z nieukrywaną satysfakcją, skuł więźnia kajdankami, po czym zaczepił zamocowany do nich łańcuch do metalowej barierki z tyłu pokoju, za którą stało jakieś wysokie urządzenie, może piec.  
Theodore zaklął soczyście.  
Zamknęli drzwi, został sam. Leżał na podłodze, cały obolały i zdenerwowany.  
Próbował się uspokoić, w końcu wszystko szło mniej więcej zgodnie z planem. Zakładał nawet tortury, chociaż ten krótki kontakt z tutejszymi Balaurami znacznie podważył jego poczucie własnej wytrzymałości. One były tak cholernie silne, ogromne i wredne. Sięgał niektórym ledwo do pasa.  
Na dodatek to miejsce... Jakby go osłabiało.  
W sali nie paliły się żadne światła, ale od gorącego pieca bił blask, który rozświetlał prawie całe pomieszczenie. Było puste. Bardzo wysokie i bez okien. Theodore odczołgał się tak daleko od pieca, jak tylko pozwalał mu ciężki łańcuch, ale i tak poczuł jak oblewa się potem, a jego ubranie staje się trochę klejące, podobnie jak mokre włosy. Ciężko się oddychało. On nie miał tak grubej skóry i ogromnych płuc jak pracujące tu Balaury.  
Po godzinie, a może dwóch, ktoś przeszedł przez drzwi.  
– Proszę, proszę. – Brzmiał inaczej, niż reszta. Ostrzej, inteligentniej. Był smuklejszy. Ubrany w skórę. Na plecach kołczan i łuk. Twarz równie nieprzyjemna, a ciało łuskowate. – Elyos – ocenił, podchodząc do siedzącego więźnia. – Idioci. – Prychnął.  
Theodore podniósł się powoli, sznur zadźwięczał obijając się o posadzkę. Kajdanki robiły się coraz cieplejsze, Elyos zaczynał czuć je przez rękawiczki.  
Ten Balaur nosił broń i miał posturę wojownika. Na pewno nie był najważniejszą osobą w Esoterrace. Kogo oni kazali poinformować?  
– Ty mnie nie interesujesz – zaczął Theodore patrząc na Balaura spode łba. Za bardzo bolał go kark, by mógł swobodnie unieść brodę. – Gdzie twój dowódca?  
– Odważne słowa. – Łucznik pokręcił głową. – Malutki człowieczku.  
– Nie człowieczku. – Elyos wyszczerzył zakrwawione zęby. – I nie ma...  
– Nie malutki? – Balaur zaśmiał się donośnie. – Litości. Masz nastrój na żarty? Nie rozumiesz swojej sytuacji? – Dobył łuku. – Znasz takie nasze powiedzonko, jaki ogon, taka męskość? – I strzały.  
– No cóż... – Theodore przełknął ślinę. – Pobudziłeś moją wyobraźnię.  
– Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz. – Łucznik zacisnął zęby. Wkurwiał go ten człowieczek. Strzelił więc prosto w jego lewą łydkę. – Dla kogo pracujesz?! Lady Ariel?!  
Jego pytania zagłuszył krzyk Theodora. Sorcerer upadł na posadzkę, skulił się, zaczął szarpać. Nie mógł nawet dotknął swojej zranionej nogi.  
– Dla kogo pracujesz?! – Balaur zaczepił na cięciwie kolejną strzałę.  
– Mógłbyś zapytać zanim... – wycedził Elyos. Poruszył palcami, stworzył wokół siebie niewidoczną tarczę.  
– Lady Ariel?!  
– Surama! – wrzasnął Theodore. – Będę rozmawiał tylko z Suramą.  
– Zobaczymy. – Rozbawiony łucznik napiął łuk, sorcerer zacisnął zęby. – Lady Ariel? – spytał z groźnym uśmiechem.  
– Tak samo jak wy pracujecie dla Lady Tiamat – odpowiedział Theodore patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wściekle i pewnie.  
Balaur opuścił łuk. Stal tak przez chwilę. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem.  
– Kurwa... – Theodore położył się na plecach. Poczuł pod sobą nieprzyjemnie nagrzany łańcuch. Z jego nogi wystawała strzała, a krew z rany ciekła leniwie na jego spodnie, płaszcz i posadzkę. Z ustami nie lepiej. Spojrzał na rozgrzany piec. Zapewne spalano w nim Dranę. Za gorąco. Wszystko go bolało. – Ja pierdolę... – Przewrócił się na bok.  
Minęła kolejna godzina.

= = =

Słońce było coraz wyżej, powietrze było coraz cieplejsze. Na szlaku pojawiali się kupcy i podróżnicy, a dzikie zwierzęta chowały się w cieniu czy pod piaskiem. Grupa Elyosów i Asmodian czekała przy drodze. Jeszcze tylko dwie osoby i mogą odejść.  
Zobaczyli je końcu. Dwie kobiety, jedna trochę wyższa i szczuplejsza, prawie cała czarna. Druga w bieli i czerwieni, jej złote włosy lśniły w słońcu. Prędko zauważyły swoich towarzyszy, podleciały do nich, wyładowały z gracją.  
– Catherine! – Cynthia powitała templarkę.  
– No nareszcie – dodała Sara.  
– Nyvre, – Guerin zaczepił towarzysza – pewnie żałujesz, że nie zgubiłeś się sam z Lvieen.  
– Jak nasza oficer i ta Elyoska? – Ranger zmarszczył brwi, patrząc spode łba na templarkę.  
– Ciekawa kombinacja – przyznał chanter z uznaniem.  
– Ta Elyoska ma imię. – Templarka spojrzała na rangera równie uprzejmie, co on na nią.  
– Co u twojego przyjaciela, Catherine, – Nyvre uśmiechnął się szeroko – jak mu sie żyje...  
– A co u twojej siostry? – Catherine nie było do śmiechu. Skrzyżowała ramiona. – Jak jej się ży... Och...  
Twarz Nyvre wykrzywiła się w gniewie, w mgnieniu oka dobył łuku.  
– Zabiję... – Już sięgał po strzałę. Lvieen złapała go za rękę.  
– Nyvre! – krzyknęła przerażona.  
– Spokój! – wrzasnęły Sara i Tvei jednocześnie.  
– Catherine, nie prowokuj – wycedziła gladiatorka. – Do mnie – poleciła ostro.  
Templarka posłusznie stanęła obok swojej tymczasowej przełożonej. Prychnęła.  
– Elyosi lubią pokazywać pazurki. – Rozbawiona gunnerka zwróciła się do zdenerwowanego rangera. – To nie znaczy, że potrafią drapać. – Kątem oka spojrzała na równie podburzoną blondynkę. – Zachowuj się.  
– Pora się rozejść. – Sara spojrzała na swoje towarzyszki, potem na oficer Fatebound. –Mamy robotę, wy zapewne także. Dziękuje za zaopiekowanie się naszą templarką – dodała ruszając.  
– Kiedy tylko zechce – odpowiedziała Tvei zadziornie. – Dziękuję za zwrócenie mi mojej zgrai. Ruchy, – poleciła swoim podwładnym – nie jesteśmy dalej, niż byliśmy wczoraj, mamy sporo do nadrobienia. Nyvre, – zwróciła się do rangera, który wciąż ściskał w dłoni swój łuk – zachowuj się do cholery. Gówno mnie obchodzą wasze problemy.  
– Tak jest, tak jest. – Mężczyzna schował broń, zacisnął zęby. – Uważaj na siebie, tu nie jest bezpiecznie – pożegnał się z Catherine.  
Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie.  
Obie drużyny rozeszły się w swoje strony.  
Przedstawicielki Radiant Ops i Hush Blade skierowały się na północny wschód, szły bezustannie przez kilka godzin. Południe zmieniło się we wczesny wieczór.  
– Cynthia – zaczęła Sara badając okolicę. Wypatrzyła na horyzoncie kilka bujnych drzew. Tamtędy. – Od rana wyglądasz jakbyś chciała coś powiedzieć. Asmodian już nie ma – kontynuowała. Wiedziała, że mogło chodzić także o obecność templarki, dlatego liczyła, że znajdą chwilę aby porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Niech tylko assassinka da jej do zrozumienia, że tego chce.  
Cynthia przystanęła, odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Zaraz, zbiorę myśli.  
– W porządku, zatrzymajmy się na chwilę – zdecydowała Sara. Akurat znalazły się w cieniu piaskowej skały. – Catherine. – Gladiatorka zwróciła się do blondynki. – To nie było profesjonalne.  
Kobieta nie miała zamiaru nawet słuchać takich uwag.  
– To co oni zrobili Eugenowi też nie było – wycedziła. – I Alvarowi...  
– Spróbuj nie... – Sara nie ustępowała.  
– Leparyści. – Ich drobną sprzeczkę przerwała Cynthia.  
Gladiatorka i templarka spojrzały na nią zaskoczone, od razu zapominając o swojej wymianie zdań.  
– Słucham? – Sara pokręciła głową.  
– Obóz Leparystow. – Cynthia przełknęła ślinę. – W tamtym kierunku. – Uniosła dłoń. – Za wzniesieniami.  
– Nie. – Catherine pomachała dłońmi. – Tutaj? – spytała niedowierzając. – Jak, czemu... Sara? – spojrzała na gladiatorkę. – Sprawdzimy to?  
– Oszacowałaś ich siłę? – spytała kobieta nie zwracają uwagi na templarkę. Zachowała spokój.  
– Tak. Gorzej z zamiarami. Czemu są w Sarpan?  
– Mamy inne zadanie – stwierdziła Sara po chwili namysłu. – Ważniejsze. Poza tym, to nie działka Radiant Ops. – Spojrzała na Catherine. – Zgłosisz to Hush Blade po powrocie – poleciła. – Cynthia, opowiedz nam wszystko. A ty słuchaj uważnie. Po drodze – dodała władczo, zaczęła iść.  
Assassinka westchnęła.  
– Jak zawsze skupiona i nieugięta – skomentowała szeptem. – Czekać tylko, aż wygryzie Theodora.  
– Byleby nie tak, jak Nobelle mojego oficera. – Catherine zmrużyła oczy.  
– Howard Windsor... – Assassinka opuściła wzrok. – Słyszałam od Sary. Tak mi przykro. Wiem, co się stało. Jeszcze jej brat... Ta wojna była...  
Templarka skinęła głową.  
– Mam was prosić? – Sara spojrzała przez ramię na towarzyszki, które wciąż stały w miejscu, kilkanaście kroków za nią.  
– Już idziemy. – Catherine ruszyła się spod cienia skały. – No to mów, co widziałaś – zwróciła się do Cynthii. – Dokładnie.

= = =

Chyba przysnął. A może stracił przytomność, tak tylko na chwilę. Nic mu się nie śniło. Ciekawe ile czasu już minęło? Oddychał coraz słabiej.  
W końcu ktoś przyszedł. Zapalił światło. Theodore zmrużył oczy.  
Był tak samo ogromny, jak reszta tutejszych Balaurów. Ale dużo bardziej... wyniosły. Miał na sobie długą luźną szatę. Ciemną, zdobioną srebrnymi łańcuchami, odsłaniającą potężne ramiona i kark. Jego ogon był równie masywny, co reszta jego ciała, a spojrzenie groźne i władcze. Kołnierz stroju spiczasty, chyba nawet ostry.  
– Murugan, zamknij drzwi – polecił łucznikowi, który stał zaraz za nim. – Chciałeś rozmawiać – zwrócił się do więźnia.  
Theodore dotknął palcami swojej obrączki. Uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie.  
Wstał, bardzo chwiejnie. Opar ciężar ciała na prawej nodze.  
– Theodore Hamilton – przedstawił się uprzejmie. – Oficer Ra...  
– Radiant Ops – dokończył Balaur. – Jednostka podlegająca bezpośrednio Lady Ariel. – Westchnął. – Zabij go – polecił podwładnemu. – Spal ciało.  
Murugan bez chwili wahania wycelował w klatkę piersiową Elyosa i wypuścił strzałę. Trwało to ułamki sekund. Grot rozbił się o tarczę, która osłaniała sorcerera.  
– Nie! – wrzasnął roztrzęsiony Theoore – Wysłuchaj mnie! – Przynajmniej nie miał już wątpliwości, że ta dwójka nie była wierna Lady Tiamat. Nie zabijaliby sojuszników. Nie miałby takiej miny na dźwięk nazwy jego oddziału. Tyle dobre, sorcerer myślał, że dużo ciężej będzie wyciągnąć tę najważniejszą informację. W sumie, strzała w nodze i druga prawie w sercu były niemałym poświęceniem.  
– Milcz, Elyosie. – Murugan po raz kolejny napiął cięciwę. – Ile wytrzyma twoja osłona?  
– Nie jestem wierny Lady Ariel! – Theodore pokręcił głową. Patrzył na Suramę. – Tak jak wy nie jesteście wierni Lady Tiamat! – wrzasnął.  
– Zabawne! – odezwał się Surama. Jego donośny głos odbił się echem od wysokich ścian pomieszczenia. – I służysz w jej oddziale?  
– I zarządzasz jej największą fabryką? – odparł Theodore na tyle zadziornie, na ile pozwalało jego położenie.  
Usta Suramy drgnęły. Tak.  
– Poczekaj. – Balaur uniósł dłoń, każąc swojemu podwładnemu opuścić łuk. Podszedł do Elyosa. – Oskarżasz mnie o zdradę? – spytał niby przekornie, z grobowym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Reianie od dawna mieli podejrzenia, że ktoś tutaj nie jest zwolennikiem Lady Ariel – zaczął Theodore powoli. – Widziałem ich akta – wyjaśnił. – Niewielu Reian odważyło się udać w okolice Esoterrace. Ale wszyscy wrócili. Nawet ci, którzy spotkali twoje straże. Poza tym... Według obliczeń i obserwacji Reian, wydobywacie mniej Drany, niż możecie i...  
– Wystarczy – oznajmił Surama ze spokojem. Złapał w dłoń brodę Elyosa, uniósł ją do góry. Theodore musiał stanąć na palcach. – Twoja przywódczyni zawarła sojusz z naszą. – Czuł, jak ostre pazury wbijają mu się w skórę. – Stoicie więc po stronie Lady Tiamat. Ja nie – przyznał Surama otwarcie. Theodore doskonale wiedział czemu. Nie miał zamiaru wypuścić go żywego. Musiał go przekonać. Zaraz go zabiją. Musiał to powiedzieć. – Lady Ariel wie, że tu jesteś?  
– Tak – przyznał sorcerer. Pazury dowódcy Esoterrace coraz bardziej kłuły go w brodę i policzki. Trochę krwi z jego rozciętych ust ściekło na silną dłoń Balaura. – Więc jeśli mnie zabijecie...  
– Ale się boję. – Murugan prychnął.  
– Masz chwilę, aby udowodnić mi, że mogę ci ufać. – Surama puścił Elyosa, ale wciąż stał zaraz przed nim. Palcami starł jego krew ze swojej skóry.  
Theodore ustąpił, odsunął się kilka kroków, by lepiej widzieć swojego potężnego rozmówcę. Prawie potknął się o łańcuch. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie było to łatwe, nie tutaj.  
– Wiesz, czego one chcą? – spytał. – Lady Tiamat i Lady Ariel.  
– Doskonale.  
– Więc wiesz też, że nie współpracowałbym z Asmodianami, gdybym był wierny Lady Ariel – mówił powoli, coraz mocniej ściskając swoją obrączkę. Nie było innego wyjścia.  
– Radian Ops słynie raczej z ostrego obchodzenia się z Asmodianami – przypomniał mu Surama.  
Theodora zaskoczyła wiedza tego Balaura. W końcu jego ludzie zdawali się co najwyżej słyszeć coś o przybyszach z wnętrza planety urzędujących w Sarpan, ale nie wiedzieli nawet jak ci wyglądają. Ich dowódca wiedział znacznie więcej. Więcej nawet niż jeszcze niedawno wiedzieli Reianie.  
– Czy przeszedłbym tutaj razem z bliskim mi Asmodianinem, – sorcerer ważył każde słowo – aby prosić cię o pomoc, gdybym był wierny Lady Ariel?  
Murugan poruszył się nerwowo.  
– Spokojnie – polecił mu Surama, którego zaintrygowała wypowiedź Elyosa.  
– Czy Lady Ariel musiałaby wymazać mi pamięć, – ciągnął Theodore, zachęcony reakcją Balaura – aby wymusić na mnie do posłuszeństwo, gdybym naprawdę był jej wierny? Czy mój oddział sabotowałby działania Elyosów podczas wojny, tak jak ty sabotujesz produkcję w tej fabryce, gdybym był wierny Lady Ariel? – Nie ustępował, wręcz przeciwnie. Podszedł o krok. – Czy przyszedłbym z tobą porozmawiać, ryzykując życie, zamiast po prostu zanieść dokumenty Reian prosto do Lady Ariel, gdybym naprawdę był jej wierny? – spytał już zupełnie pewnym głosem. – Xall – zakończył głośno.  
– Witam.  
Asmodianin pojawił się zaraz za Muruganem i Suramą. Ci odwrócili się prędko, łucznik bez zastanowienia strzelił w intruza. Xallevyn uskoczył z gracją, strzała trafiła w ścianę, assassin wylądował na wszystkich czterech kończynach.  
– Na Aiona! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. – Opanuj się, jaszczuro! – Podniósł się prędko i podbiegł do rannego Theodora. Pomógł mu utrzymać równowagę. – Theo... – zaczął zmartwiony.  
– Przeżyję. – Sorcerer oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny.  
– Murugan! – Głos Suramy ponownie rozbrzmiał w wysokiej sali. – Schowaj łuk – polecił władczo i z uśmiechem. – To nasi goście. 

= = =

Zatrzymały się niedaleko ogromnego uskoku. Zaraz za nim, głęboko w ziemi, znajdowały się wysokie, masywne ruiny. Z wielkiego dołu biło lekkie światło, zdawało się, że jest tam tak jakoś chłodnej i spokojniej, niż na otaczającej go pustyni. Jakby jakaś nienamacalna bariera oddzielała ruiny od otoczenia.  
– Widzicie to? – spytała zachwycona Catherine. Mistyczny widok, coś niesamowitego. A widziały ledwie szczyty budowli wystające znad piasku. Nie mogła się doczekać zobaczenia reszty.  
– Już tak blisko – Sara także nie mogła oderwać wzroku od fragmentów ruin świątyni widocznych na horyzoncie.  
– Droga na pewno nie jest bezpieczna. – Cynthia wyszła przed towarzyszki. – Muszę ją najpierw sprawdzić. Pod piaskiem żyje zbyt dużo potworów – stwierdziła.  
Sara skinęła głową.  
– Poczekamy przy tamtych roślinach – oznajmiła, po czym wraz z Catherine udała się do cienia. Wyjęła wodę z sześcianu.  
Cynthia wróciła po niecałej godzinie.  
– I jak? – spytała lekko zniecierpliwiona gladiatorka.  
– Wiem jak iść, aby ominąć tubylców – zapewniła assassinka. Przełknęła ślinę. – Oraz...  
– Leparyści. – Catherine z łatwością oczytała jej wyraz twarzy. – Ci sami?  
– Noszą maski i podobne stroje! – Cynthia rozłożyła ręce. Nie było łatwo odróżnić przypadkowego Leparystę od innego przypadkowego Leparysty. – Ale tak, pewnie tak... Asmodianie i Elyosi, razem. – Pokręciła głową. – W obozie też byli. Tylko jakiś patrol. A może z kimś się spotykają. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mogłam za nimi iść.  
– Na Aiona... – Catherine wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Nie przeszkadza im kolor skrzydeł.  
– A same skrzydła – wtrąciła się Sara. – Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, Catherine, – spojrzała na templarkę – po powrocie przygotujesz raport. Przynajmniej łatwo będzie wyjaśnić po co udałyśmy sie na pustynię, gdyby ktoś pytał.  
– Już wszyscy wiedzą, że Radiant Ops się o nic nie pyta – dodała assassinka z uśmiechem.  
– Mnie będą. – Catherine przyznała rację Sarze. – Zrobię to – zapewniła. – No i naprawdę trzeba się tym zająć. Leparyści... – Westchnęła. – Ale Nobelle...  
– Na pewno przekaże raport general Blackwood, nie przepuści takiej okazji. – Sara nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, jak zachowa się jej ulubiona rangerka. – Poza tym możemy poinformować także Asmodian... – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Może nawet powinniśmy.  
– Zgadzam się. – Catherine skinęła głową. Nie chciała, aby Nobelle przypisała sobie całe to odkrycie. A wśród tych Leparystów było też przecież wielu mieszkańców północnej półkuli. Powinni wiedzieć.  
– Zajmiesz się i tym? – spytała Sara wpatrując się w templarkę. – Wiem, ze to dla ciebie... – Blondynka żywiła w końcu niemałą niechęć do Asmodian.  
– Zajmę – zapewniła Catherine. Doskonale rozumiała powagę sytuacji. I miała już pomysł.  
– Świetnie – odparła gladiatorka z uśmiechem. Odwróciła się do Cynthii. – Prowadź.  
– Tamtędy.  
Były coraz bliżej ruin. Widziały już prawie cały ogromny dół, coraz wyraźniej czuły energię bijącą z tego miejsca. Tak bardzo chciały móc rozwinąć skrzydła, być tam jak najszybciej. Jeszcze trochę.  
Dotarły do brzegu uskoku. W końcu. Wysoko. Głęboko. Ruiny sięgały daleko pod ziemię. Wiatr ustał, było tak cicho i spokojnie. Tylko one i ta magiczna budowla.  
– Niesamowite. – Cynthia odetchnęła czystym powietrzem. Lśniło i błyskało. – Schodzimy?  
Sara pokręciła głową.  
– Lecimy. – Nie mogła zignorować rozpierającej ją energii. Były już daleko od potworów, tubylców, podróżników i Leparystów. Wzniosła się w powietrze.  
– Za tobą. – Jej towarzyszki od razu zrobiło to samo. Ich białe pióra były tutaj tak okazałe, lekkie i błyszczące. Okolica przesycona była aetherem.  
Poszybowały w dół, rozglądając się uważnie, dając się ponieść swoim skrzydłom.  
Jedna ze ścian poruszyła się nagle.  
Nie ściana. Stworzenie. Kamienny gigant, Jotun. Ryknął ciężko, uniósł głaz.  
– Cyn, w dół. – Catherine dobyła miecza, stworzyła lśniącą linię, którą szybkich ruchem ramienia posłała z ostrza prosto w kierunku Jotuna. Lina owinęła się wokół jego szyi. Templarka cofnęła rękę, zrzuciła potwora z platformy. Spadł gdzieś w dół.  
Przebudził się i kolejny Jotun, zaatakował Sarę. Ta obroniła się przed pierwszym ciosem, przystąpiła do kontrataku.  
Elyoski pierwszy raz w życiu mogły tak swobodnie walczyć w locie. Wysokie stężenie aetheru w powietrzu pozwalało na łatwe utrzymanie rozpostartych skrzydeł, nawet podczas wykonywania magicznych ataków i innych skomplikowanych manewrów.  
Sara uniosła rękę, z jednej z popękanych platform wyskoczyły grube pnącza, które złapały atakującego ją Jotuna. Zaatakowała go halabardą, tworząc na jej ostrzu cienką warstwę aetheru. Dała radę wbić broń w skalne ciało przeciwnika, ukruszyć je. Odskoczyła prędko. Kolejnym aetherowym ostrzem zaatakowała już na odległość. Wściekły i zraniony Jotun próbował uwolnić się z pnączy. Catherine nadleciała góry, ogłuszyła go mocnym ciosem tarczą.  
Były coraz niżej.  
Cynthię trafił jeden z kamieni, którymi ciskały w nie Jotuny, uderzyła w ścianę, opadła kilka metrów. Poczuła jak na jej ramieniu pojawia się okazały siniak. Prędko jednak wzniosła się w powietrze, pomogła towarzyszkom rozprawić się z ostatnim przebudzonym przeciwnikiem.  
Nie było łatwo walczyć z ożywionymi głazami. Nie działały na nie zwykłe ciosy bronią białą, a wiele zaklęć nie robiło na nich większego wrażenia, mimo, że w tym miejscu nawet Sara potrafiła stworzyć atak na miarę nienajgorszego sorcerera. Elyoski musiały więc starać się powalić przeciwników, uprzednio krusząc ich skupionym aetherem, zrzucić ich w podziemia, ogłuszyć, połamać. Jeden, którego zdołały zaatakować razem, rozpadł się na kilka kawałków pod wpływem licznych aetherowych ataków, nagłego uderzenia w ruiny kamiennego muru i upadku nisko w dół. Resztę chyba ogłuszyły. Ciężko było to rozpoznać. Jotuny zlewały się z otoczeniem i nawet atakując poruszały się bardzo ociężale. Może wróciły do stanu uśpienia, może wyzionęły ducha, o ile takowego w ogóle posiadały. Mniejsza z tym.  
– Szybko, zanim wstaną. – Sara skierowała się do jednego z wejść prowadzących do wnętrza budowli.  
– Myślisz, że to potrafią? – spytała Catherine lecąc za gladiatorką. – Złożyć się w całość.  
– Nie będę czekać, aby się przekonać.  
Wleciały do tunelu. Cynthia wylądowała na kamiennej posadzce, potarła obolałe ramię. Sara otarła krew z czoła, któryś Jotun trafił ją nadkruszoną pięścią w głowę, skaleczył lekko. Catherine chyba naciągnęła sobie mięsień w nodze, w trakcie walki nieostrożnie lądując na rozpadającej się kolumnie.  
Przejdzie.  
Gdzieś, daleko za sobą, usłyszały nieprzyjemny ryk, szuranie, walące się kamienie.  
Schowały się w głębi korytarza, z daleka od miejsca potyczki z Jotunami.  
Cynthia podeszła do pierwszego zakrętu.  
– Czekajcie. – Stała się niewidziana, wyjrzała za rogu, zrobiła kilka cichych kroków. – Okej. – Przywołała towarzyski gestem dłoni.  
– Uważajcie na pułapki – przypomniała im Sara.  
Szły powoli i ostrożnie. Wnętrze budynku rozświetlały delikatne promienie słońca wpadające do środka przez zniszczone mury i dachy. Lśnił w nich kurz i drobinki aetheru. Drobinki widoczne gołym okiem, tak po prostu. Nie znikały. Same zresztą ściany i posadzki zdawały się emanować słabym błękitnym blaskiem i mistyczną energią. Elyoski nie posiadały się z zachwytu.  
Coś usłyszały.  
Teraz te niepokojące dźwięki, które zgubiły już daleko za sobą, zaczęły dobiegać także z głębi kamiennego tunelu. Jakby jakiś głaz ocierał się posadzkę.  
– No i kolejne Jotuny. – Catherine nie zamierzała nawet chować broni.

= = =

Murugan zaprowadził ich do ogromnej sali. Nie za gorąco, przyjemnie. Przestronnie. Wysoki, masywny stół, krzesła tak samo. Theodore i Xallevyn ledwo sięgali podłogi, gdy na nich siedzieli. Talerze i ułożone na nich dania też były okazałych rozmiarów. Nawet tego nie skomentowali, już i tak całą poprzednią noc rozmawiali właśnie o okazałych rozmiarach. Co poradzić, samo przychodziło na myśl.  
Łóżka też były ogromne. Odpoczęli, ale umierali z głodu.  
– Wyspani? – spytał łucznik nieuprzejmie. – Cali i zdrowi?  
– Nie dzięki tobie – odparł Asmodianin równie miło.  
– Smacznego. – Murugan stanął przy drugim końcu stołu.  
– Boję się to jeść – zażartował Xallevyn kątem oka patrząc na Theodora. A ten już dawno zajadał się w najlepsze.  
– Jeśli kłamiecie, – zaczął Balaur ostro. – jeśli planujecie cokolwiek...  
– Nie kłamiemy – zapewnił Elyos, w pełni szczerze i poważnie.  
– Jesteście martwi, jeśli coś stanie się Suramie.  
– Zrozumiałem – odparł Theodore trochę ostrzej, znudzony tymi ciągłymi uwagami. Nasłuchał się ich już od wczoraj. Nie było sensu się sprzeczać, chyba, że miałby ochotę dostać kolejną strzałą. – Kto wie? – spytał. – Od was.  
– Litości. – Murugan odszedł zgorszony, nie dowierzając, że ten Elyos próbował nawiązać z nim dłuższą rozmowę.  
– Theo – szepnął Xallevyn, jedząc ostrożnie. – On nas chyba nie lubi – stwierdził rozbawiony.  
– Jest lojalny Suramie – odpowiedział sorcerer ze spokojem. – I wygląda na to, że w Esoterrace tylko oni nie pracują dla Lady Tiamat – ocenił. – Wszyscy inni w tym miejscu są jej wierni...  
– To musi być...  
– Cholernie frustrujące. – Theodore przytaknął niechętnie. – Rozumiem doskonale.  
W sali pojawił się Surama, za nim Murugan. Jak zawsze. Dowódca Esoterrace dzisiaj miał na sobie jeszcze bardziej imponującą szatę. Dwie warstwy, jedna pocięta, druga prześwitująca spod spodu. Obie luźne i zdobione. Ciemnogranatowe, z wysokiej klasy materiału. Tym razem miał też trochę milszy wyraz twarzy. Ogon wciąż ogromny.  
– Witam. – podszedł do Theodora. – Twój płaszcz.  
– Słucham? – Elyos uniósł wzrok, odłożył spory widelec.  
– Daj mi swój płaszcz – wyjaśnił Balaur. – Moi ludzi cię widzieli. – Theodore westchnął, wstał, czy też raczej zeskoczył z krzesła, ściągnął z siebie czarny płaszcz Radiant Ops, podał go Suramie. – Murugan, – Balaur rzucił ubranie łucznikowi – wiesz co robić.  
– Kończyna byłaby dużo bardziej przekonująca – odparł Murugan z szerokim uśmiechem.  
– Nadrób słowami – polecił mu Suruma. – Opowiedz im ze szczegółami, jak go zabiłeś. Dowiedziałeś się też, że był to jakiś szpieg chcący ukraść sekrety naszej fabryki i sprzedać je wrogim Balaurom, które najwięcej zapłacą.  
– Tak jest. – Murugan nie mógł doczekać się wymyślenia tej opowieści. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo do Elyosa. Theodore rzucił mu jedynie obojętne, lekko znudzone spojrzenie.  
– Dziękuję – Ton głosu Suramy jasno sugerował, że łucznik powinien opuścić już salę. Murugan zabrał płaszcz, zniknął za drzwiami. – Wybaczcie mu proszę. – Surama zajął miejsce przy stole. – Jak noga? – spytał.  
– Macie dobre leki – odparł Theodore grzecznie.  
– A Daevy wytrzymałość.  
– Zwykle mam lepszą.  
– Nic dziwnego – przyznał Balaur. – To fabryka drany. Jest dla nas jak dla was aether. I szkodzi wam jak nam aether.  
– To dlatego... – Sorcerera zafascynowała ta informacja. – W Abyss ani u nas nie ma drany. To dlatego Balaury tutaj są dużo większe i silniejsze.  
– Tak. – Surama nalał sobie dziwnego napoju. Xallevynowi smakował on trochę jak krew, trochę jak olej, trochę jak Elyoskie dzieci i błoto. No ale pił, był w gościach. – Kilka lat temu Lady Tiamat i jej badacze odkryli wzmacniające działanie drany – wyjaśnił Balaur. – Zaczęliście wojnę z powodu rezonansu Wież i zagrożenia, jakie stanowiło ono dla aetheru – powiedział, patrząc na Theodora.  
– Wymysł Lady Ariel.  
– Domyśliłem się – przyznał niezaskoczony. – Nietrudno jest wam więc wyobrazić sobie jak ważna jest dla nas drana. Ale nie wszyscy są z tego zadowoleni. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Z ekspansji na bezużyteczne dla nas tereny Reian, z przymusu zażywania drany, z całej tej mobilizacji... Z Lady Tiamat. Ona nie jest nawet prawowitym Lordem. – Zacisnął pieść. – Zabiła innego Lorda, aby zdobyć ten tytuł.  
Theodore odstawił szklankę. Zrozumiał nagle, jak mało wiedział o tutejszych Balaurach. O Lady Tiamat, o Balaurei. Nic nie wiedział. Inni Lordowie?  
– Ma tu wielu wrogów – podsumował Surama nie ukrywając satysfakcji.  
– A w Esoterrace? – Sorcerer przełknął ślinę.  
– Kilkoro.  
– Podobnie jak u nas Lady Ariel – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Powinniśmy sobie pomóc.  
– Jak możecie mi pomóc? – Surama skrzyżował ramiona, uniósł brodę.  
Theodore z chęcią podjął się wzywania.  
– Powiadomię Lady Ariel, że nie jesteś zdrajcą. Nikt tutaj nie jest. Wszyscy jesteście wierni Lady Tiamat i pomożecie nam przywrócić dawną Atreię.  
– Atreię bez Asmodian, – Surama skinął głową, rzucając Xallevynowi złośliwe, chociaż żartobliwe spojrzenie – Reian i innych abominacji, których Aion nigdy nie planował stworzyć.  
– Dokładnie – odparł Theodore głaszcząc swojego assassina po głowie. – Gdzie powierzchnia należy do was, a wnętrze do nas. Powiem ci wszystko o Lady Ariel i jej planach – zapewnił. – O tym, co ustaliła z Lady Tiamat. Czego chce. Czemu wysłała Radiant Ops do Balaurei. Czego szuka w świątyni Jotunów. – Zobaczył, jak Balaur uniósł brew. Świetnie, miał go w garści.  
– W zamian? – Surama nachylił się nad stołem.  
– Opowiesz mi wszystko o Lady Tiamat, o dranie, o Reianach. O Balaurei i Tiamarancie. Na tym nie koniec. – Elyos położył obie dłonie na blacie, wyprostował plecy. – Będziemy w kontakcie, ty będziesz coraz bliżej Lady Tiamat, a ja, gdy zbiorę wystarczające siły, zwrócę się do ciebie...  
– Powiem ci wtedy gdzie można ją znaleźć i zaatakować. Zabić. – Surama pokiwał głową. Wszystko jasne.  
– Rozumiemy się – podsumował Theodore.  
– To dużo rozmawiania – wtrącił się Xallevyn, kończąc posiłek.  
– Jutro musimy wracać, więc lepiej już zaczynajmy. – Elyos przysunął się bliżej Suramy. Balaur odstawił pustą szklankę, rozsiadł się wygodnie.  
Rozmawiali do wieczora.  
Eliot i Adrien siedzieli za skałami. Kleryk czytał książkę, jego młodszy kolega rysował zawzięcie. Mijały godziny, słońce zaczęło się chować. Usłyszeli jakieś głosy. Książka i szkicownik od razu wylądowały w sześcianach. Eliot dobył broni. Elegancka srebrna maczuga z kolcami i średniej wielkości tarcza.  
Adrien wyszedł zza skał, wrócił po kilku minutach.  
– Balaury? – spytał kleryk.  
– Tylko dwa.  
– Mundury?  
– Nie Esoterrace. Nie tutejsi – stwierdził Adrien. – Patrol wojsk Lady Tiamat.  
– Przeczekajmy.  
Głosy były coraz bliżej. Mogli je zrozumieć.  
– Znaleźli wczorajsze ognisko. Ślady po nim. – Adrien pokręcił głową. Cholerne Balaury, sprawdzające uważnie każdy fragment ziemi. – Powiadomią o tym przełożonych – dodał wesoło, nie panując nad swoim głosem.  
Eliot westchnął. Nie mieli wyjścia. Nie mogli pozwolić, by ktokolwiek niepowołany miał chociaż najmniejsze podejrzenia o czyjejkolwiek wizycie w Esoterrace.  
– Zwab pierwszego, – Kleryk wstał, rozprostował kości – ja go dobiję.  
– Drugi? – Adrien zmrużył oczy, przyjrzał się przeciwnikom, poruszającym się niedaleko za skałami i krzewami. Ogromne, uzbrojone i straszne, norma tutaj.  
– Spontanicznie.  
– Brzmi jak plan.  
Adrien rozwinął skrzydła, wyleciał przed Balaury, wyciągnął swój szkicownik, udając, że to czarodziejska księga. Szkoda mu jednak było wyrwać którąś kartkę, więc nie śpieszył sie z udawanym atakiem. Ale próbował wyglądać groźnie i zaczepnie. Udawać, że się nie boi.  
Balaury z licznych oddziałów Lady Tiamat wiedziały o Daevach i ich obecności w Balaurei. Większość jednak, zwłaszcza te niskie rangą, nie miała żadnego pojęcia o sojuszu z Lady Ariel. Za wspólną decyzją obu przywódczyń, tak łatwiej było zachować pozory, zmniejszyć ryzyko. Zwłaszcza, że w Elysei praktycznie nikt nie wiedział o tej umowie. Kilka, czy też nawet kilkaset Balaurów i Elyosów, które mogły pozabijać się nawzajem w skutek tego niedopowiedzenia było niewielką ceną.  
– Oho, nie będziemy się nudzić. – Ucieszył się jeden z Balaurów.  
– Małe to i słabe – jęknął drugi.  
– No to sobie popatrz.  
Balaur rzucił się na Adriena, jak szalony wymachując ogromnym mieczem. Adrien próbował unikać walki, odlatywać, odskakiwać, ale w końcu jeden z ciosów trafił go w brzuch, na szczęście tępą stroną ostrza, i przewrócił daleko na ziemię, niszcząc jego skrzydła i wprawiając w nudności. Elyos zakasłał, podniósł się na łokciu, spojrzał na przeciwnika, przełknął ślinę. Nie wstawał.  
– Tak szybko? – Zaśmiał się Balaur. – Czy ty się w ogóle starasz? – Wziął rozbieg i skoczył zaraz nad powalonego chłopaka, unosząc miecz, przygotowując się do zadania mu śmiertelnego ciosu.  
Trwało to ułamki sekund.  
Adrien prędko położył się na plecach, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, rozłożył dłonie. Wstrzymał oddech. Stworzył portal, zaraz nad sobą, pomiędzy nim a spadającym na niego ogromnym Balaurem.  
Balaur nie miał kiedy ani jak zareagować, wpadł do portalu. Wyjście Adrien zrobił wysoko nad nimi, gdzieś w powietrzu. Po chwili bezsilny, mogący jedynie wrzeszczeć przeciwnik zakończył swój krótki lot z impetem ryjąc w ziemię, łamiąc sobie kości i dziurawiąc płuca. Próbował coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, ale dusił się i krztusił krwią. Nie mógł się ruszyć.  
– Eliot, możesz? – powiedział cicho Adrien, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Skrzywił się czując ból wywołany ciosem ogromnego miecza.  
Kleryk pojawił się na polu walki, wylądował zaraz przy konającym przeciwniku. Rozwalił jego łeb maczugą, zadając mu kilka porządnych ciosów w czaszkę i wykrzywioną twarz. Ziemia zaczęła nasiąkać krwią. Adrien odwrócił wzrok.  
– Kolejny raz to się wam nie uda! – wrzasnął drugi Balaur rzucając się do ataku, gdy otrząsnął się już z szoku i zrozumiał sytuację.  
Eliot zaszedł mu drogę, osłaniając towarzysza. Rozwinął skrzydła, zaczął atakować, zmuszając przeciwnika do poruszania się w tył. Wymieniali ciosy, coraz wścieklej, coraz bardziej zdecydowanie, coraz szybciej. Kleryk osłaniał się tarczą, pomagał sobie leczniczymi zaklęciami. Nadawał tempo walce, nawet jeśli to Balaur górował nad nim siłą i rozmiarami.  
Adrien tylko na to czekał. Uniósł dłoń, Balaur nie miał nawet czasu tego zauważyć, Eliot specjalnie nie wycofywał się nawet na chwilę, ryzykując więcej ran i niesparowanych ataków, ale dając potrzebny czas teleporterowi.  
Balaur zrobił kolejny krok w tył i w jednej chwili połowa jego ciała znalazła się kilka metrów obok, w wyjściu z portalu, w który właśnie niechcący wdepnął.  
Mgnienie oka.  
Już ruszał się w przód, ignorując napierającego na niego klerka, wiedząc, co planują Elyosi, odruchowo chcąc cofnąć swój błędny ruch, gdy Adrien zdecydowanym gestem zmusił portal do zniknięcia.  
Przednia połowa ciała Balaura spadło na Eliota, druga, razem z ogonem, na trawę niedaleko. W porównaniu z tą śmiercią, dobicie pierwszego przeciwnika było wręcz eleganckie.  
Adrien musiał zasłonić usta, zamknąć oczy.  
Eliot podbiegł do niego, schował broń, otarł twarz.  
– Chodź tu. – Pomógł wstać koledze, zaprowadził go pod niedaleki głaz, pomógł mu usiąść. Ukucnął przed chłopakiem, rozpiął jego białą koszule, brudząc mu guziki i materiał krwią. Na brzuchu Adriena widniał spory siniak i odrobina krwi wyciekająca spod zdartej skóry.  
– Nic poważnego. – Eliot od razu przystąpił do leczenia. Adrien skrzywił się czując piekący go aether, ale po chwili zrobiło mu się już dużo lepiej. Odetchnął głęboko. – Odpocznij, ja zbiorę próbki i posprzątam – powiedział klerk wstając.  
– Ciężkie są. Te tutejsze Balaury. – Adrien zapiął koszulę, chciał wstać. – Poczekaj...  
– Mamy czas. – Eliot wiedział doskonale jak takie widoki działały na jego towarzysza. Szybciej zrobi to samemu. Posprząta i zbierze próbki dla oficera. – Musisz mieć siły na jutro.  
– W porządku. – Chłopak ustąpił starszemu koledze. – Chociaż i tak wolę, żebyśmy nie musieli ich ratować.  
Eliot poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odszedł w kierunku ciał Balaurów.

= = =

Drobinek było coraz więcej, światła coraz mniej. Wręcz oddychało się aetherem. Trochę dziwnie, ale przyjemnie. W głębinach świątyni, nisko pod ziemią, nie było już Jotunów. Od ścian odbijało się echo kroków. Jedyny dźwięk, tak daleko od świata.  
– Ta świątynia... – zaczęła Cynthia szeptem. – Co jest pod nami? – Przyklęknęła, dotknęła posadzki. – Po drugiej stronie powierzchni, w Asmodae.  
– Też to czujecie? – spytała Catherine.  
– Nie da się nie czuć. – Sara spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Czuła jak przepełnia ją energia.  
– Ruiny Wieży Wieczności, prawda? – Assassinka wzięła głęboki oddech. – To taki sam aether, jak gdy tam walczyłyśmy.  
– Tylko więcej. – Gladiatorka skinęła głową. – I tak jakoś...  
– Musi tu być. – Catherine minęła towarzyszki. – Ten artefakt, cokolwiek.  
– Czemu Jotuny tak do tego lgną? – Assassinka wstała, ruszyła za templarką. – A Balaury nawet nie podchodzą do ruin?  
– Przydałby się Theo.  
Ruszyły w głąb korytarza. Były już blisko. Blisko czegoś.  
– Pamiętajcie, – Sara spojrzała na kobiety. – Nic nie dotykać. Cynthia – dodała ostro.  
– To tylko ściana. – Assassinka odsunęła rękę od kamiennej powierzchni.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę szły w ciszy. Zamyślone, zachwycone, zaniepokojone.  
– Leparyści nie dają wam spokoju? – Gladiatorka przeskoczyła nad przewaloną kolumną.  
– Może chcą sprzymierzyć się z Balaurami? Na przykład tymi, które nie popierają Lady Tiamat. A może też szukają artefaktu w świątyni?  
– Liczą na przykład, że dam im moc kontrolowania aetheru.  
– Zawsze uważałam, – odparła Sara – że nie warto polegać na aetherze. Tutaj, wiadomo, jest łatwo. W Abyss nie było. Czasem nie ma się już sił. Poza tym, nie każdy jest Daevą...  
– Nie dlatego zrezygnowałaś z treningu na sorcerera po zaledwie dwóch latach – zaśmiała się Cynthia. – Miałaś talent, a i tak...  
– No nie tylko – przyznała gladiatorka z uśmiechem. – Jak zobaczyłam mojego brata w tej jego imponującej z broni i ze lśniącą bronią... – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Pozazdrościłam.  
Catherine szła przed nimi, milczała.  
– Byliście do siebie tacy podobni – odpowiedziała Cynthia rozczulona. – Skóra śniada jak u Reian, krótkie rude włosy, soczyście brązowe oczy o purpurowym blasku... Oboje przyjaźniący się z ludźmi. Od razu było widać, że rodzeństwo. Stworzeni do pięknych zbroi i dowodzenia.  
Sara skinęła głową.  
– Od dziecka trzymałam się głównie z Alvarem i Howardem. Gdy ja i Alvar odkryliśmy w sobie moc kontrolowania aetheru... – Westchnęła. – To my zachęcaliśmy Howarda do wstąpienia do armii. On też był stworzony do noszenia zbroi i dowodzenia. – Zacisnęła zęby.  
– Coraz ciemniej – powiedziała Catherine cicho.  
Sara wyprzedziła templarkę, dotknęła jej ramienia.  
– Za mną. – Rozpaliła w dłoni jasny płomyk. 

= = =

Raim próbował chociaż trochę ukryć podekscytowanie. I tak drżały mu ręce. No i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale Eugene nie mógł tego widzieć, miał zamknięte oczy. Reianin zaprowadził go gdzieś za miasto i gdy byli już prawie u celu, poprosił, by Elyos nie psuł sobie niespodzianki.  
Raim dotknął drobnego ramienia Elyosa, pomógł mu minąć drewniane ogrodzenie. Eugene usłyszał dużo dziwnych dźwięków. Niby wesołych, dobiegających z ziemi, trochę piskliwych. Podobnych jeden do drugiego, uroczych.  
– No, zaczynam się niepokoić – powiedział gunner uprzejmie. – Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?  
– Już zaraz. – Raim ustawił Elyosa w miejscu, puścił go. – Och, chwileczkę. rozsuńcie się. – Spróbował rozgonić dźwięki. – Bo was nadepnie.  
Eugene ledwo wytrzymywał z zamkniętymi oczami.  
– Raim, bo zaraz się o coś potknę – nalegał. Coś obijało się o jego nogę.  
– Okej już. – Reianin stanął obok Elyosa. Eugene otworzył oczy. – Mooki! – Dumny z siebie chłopak pokazał mu kilkanaście pulchniutkich kaktusów. Malutkie, zielone, z wesołymi buziami. Skakały wokół mężczyzn, wydawały słodkie odgłosy.  
Eugenowi opadła szczęka. Musiał się naprawdę mocno powstrzymywać aby nie położyć się na trawie i nie zacząć tarzać się w całym tym cukrze. Co tam kolce. Stworzonka były najbardziej urokliwymi zwierzątkami jakie kiedykolwiek widział.  
Ukucnął, wyciągnął do nich ręce. Mooki od razu zaczęły wpychać się pod jego palce, chcąc, aby je głaskać. Gunner nie potrafił przestać się cieszyć i uśmiechać.  
Raim z przyjemnością patrzył na zachwyconego Elyosa. Nie mniej uroczy niż mooki.  
– Niesamowite – powiedział w końcu Eugene, wstając z ziemi, biorąc jedno stworzonko na ręce. – Co to za miejsce? Kilka kilometrów na wschód od miasta – spojrzał na mury Kamar.  
– Mała wioska, słynąca ze schroniska dla mooki – wyjaśnił Raim idąc do studni. – Opiekujemy się tutaj takimi znalezionymi na pustyni. – Zaczął nabierać wody do wiadra. Kilka zwierzątek skakało przy jego nogach. – Upał i brak wody źle na nie działa. Wysychają tracą kolor – powiedział ponuro. Wziął napełnione wiadro, zabrał kilka butelek, które stały pod ogrodzeniem, przysiadł z nimi na środku schroniska. – Ten trafił do nas w tamtym tygodniu. Jeszcze się wstydzi – wskazał na ciche mooki które trzymało się z tyłu grupy. – Podobnie jak ta panienka. – Pogłaskał najmniejsze zwierzątko. Zaczął przelewać wodę do butelek.  
– Często tu bywasz? – Eugene siadł obok Raima, wszystkie mooki zaraz ustawiły się wokół, skacząc i piszcząc coraz weselej.  
– Dosyć często. – Reianin podał Elyosowi jedną z butelek. – Jest nas kilka osób, pracujemy na zmianę. Okoliczne dzieci uwielbiają pomagać. Chodź, mały. – Sam też wziął butelkę, zaczął karmić pierwsze mooki.  
Eugene pomagał. I patrzył tak na Raima, jak ten bawił się z tymi stworzeniami, jak czule się do nich uśmiechał, jak się nimi opiekował. Jaki jest szczęśliwy, jaki dobry. Jaki opalony i skąpo ubrany.  
I chyba zaczął się zakochiwać. Ale tak tylko trochę.  
Bez sensu.  
Tylko trochę...  
Cholera.  
– Macie tu dużo interesujących zwierząt – powiedział odwracając wzrok, patrząc na wioskę. – Inne niż u nas.  
– Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć wasze – odparł Raim uprzejmie. – Znam już koty. Pana Perento – dodał dumnie. Zabrał się do karmienia dwóch nowych, najbardziej wstydliwych mooki. – Te dwa nie mają jeszcze imienia. Jakiś pomysł? – zwrócił się do Eugena.  
Zaskoczony Elyos myślał przez chwilę.  
– Caiden i Adela – odparł cicho.  
– Brzmi jak Elyosi.  
– Dobrzy żołnierze i przyjaciele.  
Raim skinął głową z uśmiechem.  
– Słyszcie maluchy? Odpowiada wam?  
Mooki podeszły nieśmiało do Eugena, ten zaczął je głaskać. Usłyszał w odpowiedzi czułe piski. Ciekawe czy mógłby zabrać je wszystkie do siebie?  
Za ogrodzeniem schroniska zebrała się już pokaźna grupka dzieci z wioski.  
– Widzą białe włosy – wyjaśnił Raim wstając. – No i Elyosa, pierwszy raz w życiu. Pewnie boją się wejść. Przyszły pomóc, jak zwykle o tej porze.  
– Zawołaj je. – Eugene też podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie.  
– Na pewno? – spytał Reianin, nie chcąc narażać Elyosa na niechciany kontakt z tym rozochoconym tłumem. Jego oficer i tak musiał na co dzień odganiać się od dorosłych.  
– A co tam. – Gunner był jednak w rewelacyjnym nastroju. – Mogą zobaczyć jeszcze białe skrzydła – dodał uprzejmie.  
Raim nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Wpuścił dzieciaki, te zachwycone podbiegły do Elyosa, zaczęły zadawać pytania, próbować go dotknąć. Mooki tak samo, rozbawione całym tym harmiderem. Elyos zdecydował się schylić. Liczne drobne dłonie od razu zaczęły głaskać jego włosy. Zaczął się śmiać. Jego nogi oblepiły mooki.  
Raim stanął obok, wziął na ręce kilka zwierzątek. I patrzył tak na Eugena, jak ten bawił się z dziećmi, jak odpowiadał na ich pytania, jak zdjął zieloną koszulkę i pokazał im imponujące białe skrzydła. Jak się w końcu szczerze uśmiechał. Dobry żołnierz, atrakcyjny mężczyzna. No i jego przełożony, co bez przerwy pobudzało wyobraźnię młodego warriora, tak bardzo spragnionego przygód.  
I chyba zaczął się zakochiwać. Ale tak bardzo.  
Cudowne uczucie.

= = =

Mijał trzeci dzień. Eliot stał na skarpie, wpatrywał się w masywny kompleks Esoterrace. Ręce skrzyżowane, oczy zmrużone. Stał tak od dłuższego czasu.  
– Zaraz będziemy musieli ruszać. – Odwrócił się do Adriena, który wstał w końcu spod cienia drzew. – Boisz się?  
– Trochę... – przyznał chłopak niechętnie. – Nie znam rozkładu tego miejsca, tylko obserwowałem z zewnątrz. No i roi się tam od Balaurów. – Skrzywił się na samą myśl o kolejnym starciu z tymi stworami. – Wciąż liczę, że wrócą w ostatniej chwili.  
– No nie tak w ostatniej. – Na twarzy Eliota pojawił się nagle szeroki uśmiech. – Patrz. – Wskazał palcem gdzieś pod Esoterrace, przy wodzie.  
Adrien wpatrywał się tam przez chwilę, dostrzegł w końcu dwie sylwetki, za małe, by należeć do Balaurów.  
– Dziękuję, Aionie. – Odetchnął z ulgą.  
Theodore i Xallevyn dotarli po jakimś czasie na skarpę, podeszli do swoich zniecierpliwionych towarzyszy.  
– Tęskniliście? – spytał Asmodianin równie uroczo, co złośliwie.  
– Dobra robota. – Eliot spojrzał na oficera z uznaniem. Zauważył, że ten utykał. Lekko, może coś sobie naciągnął. – I jak?  
– Jest wierny Lady Tiamat – odparł Theodore widząc, że kleryk kuca właśnie przy jego nodze i podwija jego nogawkę. Cały Eliot. – Porozmawialiśmy sobie miło o naszym sojuszu, oprowadził mnie po fabryce – powiedział. – Auć. Biedny Xall czekał w szybie, wiele nie zobaczył – dodał rozbawiony. Assassin prychnął z niezadowoleniem.  
– A gdzie płaszcz? – wtrącił się Adrien, ale został zignorowany.  
– W sumie... – Eliot wstał z trawy. Theodore od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej, mógł stanąć wygodnie na obu nogach. – To i dobra wiadomość. Nie mamy karty przetargowej, ale wiemy przynajmniej, że nikt nie zdradził. No, na pewno nie ktoś z Esoterrace.  
– Dokładnie, tym też możemy się podzielić – przyznał Theodore. – Dostaliśmy nawet mapę budynku. – Wyciągnął z sześcianu duży złożony arkusz. Podał go Adrienowi.  
– Dziękuję. – Chłopak gotów był rozpłakać się z radości przyjmując ten prezent. Xallevyn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ale tak, żeby teleporter to zauważył.  
– Zdam dokładny raport Lady Ariel, gdy się z nią zobaczę. – Theodore schował sześcian.  
– Ta rana... – zaczął Eliot niepewnie. – Po strzale. – Niby spytał, ale w sumie to znał odpowiedź.  
– Jeden strażnik nie wiedział jak wygląda Elyos. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. Westchnął. – Ale inni w porę zareagowali.  
– Wziął go za jakiegoś robala – dodał Xallevyn śmiejąc się na wspomnienie tej sytuacji.  
– Nie dziwne, przy tym jakie one są wielkie. – Kleryk uwierzył im w każde słowo. – A co do tego... – Sięgnął do swojego sześcianu, pokazał oficerowi kilka fiolek i zawiniątek. – Trafiliśmy na dwa okazy. Zauważyły nas. Żal było nie skorzystać.  
– Rewelacja. – Teraz to oczy Theodora rozbłysły z podekscytowania. – Porozmawiamy w Kamar. – Wziął wszystkie próbki od Eliota. – Na nas pora – zwrócił się do Adriena.  
– Do usług. – Chłopak skinął głową, schował mapę. – Gdzieś pod murami, prawda?  
Theodore przytaknął.  
Hayden Rainsworth zerwał się z kanapy, gdy do siedziby Radiant Ops wkroczył jego oficer i reszta jego drużyny.  
– No nareszcie! – przywitał ich rozradowany. – Żyjecie!  
– Wątpiłeś? – Eliot podszedł do towarzysza, objęli się. – Jak wizyta u Reian? – spytał, sięgając po sok, który stał na stoliku.  
– Udana – odpowiedział Eugene, który wyszedł właśnie z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się czule na widok Theodora. Kleryk zmarszczył brwi.  
– Bardzo – poprawił go Hayden szczerząc zęby.  
– Bardzo? – spytał Theodore przechodząc przez salon.  
– Dwie Reianki bardzo – szepnął Eugene.  
– Och... – odparli wszyscy niemal jednocześnie. Hayden uniósł brodę.  
– Wszystko nam opowiesz. – Theodore spojrzał na swojego przeszczęśliwego podwładnego. – Ale najpierw naprawdę muszę się umyć. – Skierował się na górę, do swojego pokoju i łazienki.  
Xallevyn podszedł do spiritmastera, nachylił się do niego.  
– Ale Asmodianki nie dałbyś rady nawet jednej – stwierdził szeptem. Puścił mu oczko.  
– Możemy się prze... – zaczął Hayden z oburzeniem.  
– A już tym bardziej Asmodianina – dodał Xallevyn.  
Teraz spiritmaster zawstydził sie nie na żarty. I trochę naburmuszył.  
– Tobie też podobała się integracja? – spytał Eliot Eugena, starając się ukryć jakieś takie małe niezadowolenie. Gunner tego w ogóle nie zauważył.  
– Pewnie w Esoterrace nie mieliście okazji nauczyć się tutejszych tańców? – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
– Na szczęcie nie. – Kleryk też się trochę rozpogodził.  
– Coś do picia? – Eugene zauważył, że jego towarzysz skończył już sok, który należał do Haydena.  
– Chętnie.  
– Idź z nimi – burknął spiritmaster patrząc spode łba na Xallevyna. – Albo się umyć.  
– W sumie – stwierdził assassin. – Może dołączę do Theo?  
Zbliżył się jeszcze raz do skulonego Haydena, pogłaskał go po głowie, drażniąc pazurami jego skórę. Spiritmaster zacisnął zęby. Nie dobrze, to było bardzo przyjemne.  
– Gratuję dobrze wykonanego zadania – powiedział Xallevyn rozbawiony, po czym dał już chłopakowi spokój.  
Adrien także zdecydował się na długą kąpiel. Wymoczył się porządnie, zrelaksował. Założył krótkie spodenki i czarną koszulkę, otworzył drzwi z łazienki.  
Zaraz za nimi stał Eugene.  
– Chodź ze mną – powiedział od razu. Ruszył do wyjścia.  
– Załatwiłeś? – spytał Adrien, biegnąć za gunnerem. Minęli pozostałą czwórkę, która rozmawiała w kuchni. Wszyscy mieli sporo do opowiadania, zwłaszcza Hayden. Wyszli na zewnątrz budynku. Zapadał wieczór. Czarne włosy teleportera wciąż były lekko wilgotne.  
– Prawie – odpowiedział Eugene. – Niedługo zobaczę się z Kahrunem, ale wiem gdzie jest dokładna mapa pałacu. I podziemnych tuneli.  
– Prowadź. – Adrien nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Co za piękny dzień.  
Dotarli pod dom Raima, zaczęli się skradać, gunner zaprowadził ich pod odpowiednią ścianę.  
– Tutaj, po drugiej stronie – wyjaśnił szeptem. – Pod oknem nic nie ma, bezpieczne miejsce na portal. Jedna część mapy jest w szufladzie biurka, druga za obrazem.  
Adrien skinął głową. Łatwizna.  
– Przerysuję i jeszcze dzisiaj odłożę – oznajmił otwierając przejście. Zatrzymał się na moment, odwrócił do Eugena. – Czy Hayden naprawdę...? – spytał trochę nieśmiało.  
– Tak.  
– Cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami, niby nic. – Ja i Eliot zabiliśmy dwa ogromne Balaury. – Wszedł do portalu.

= = =

Był tuż przed nimi. Czysty aether. Ogromny sześcian energii. Unosił się nisko nad kamiennym podestem. Rozświetlał całe pomieszczenie swoim rażąco jasnym blaskiem. Nie dało się na niego zbyt długo patrzeć, chociaż tak bardzo miało się na to ochotę.  
Samo to miejsce zachowane było w dużo lepszym stanie niż reszta ruin. Coś je spajało.  
Sara, Cynthia i Catherine stanęły wokół artefaktu.  
– Nie zbliżajcie się – przypomniała gladiatorka. Dokończyła szkicowanie mapki, assassinka namalowała na ścianie ostatni znak.  
Mogły wracać. Misja wykonana, i to jak. No, może byłoby lepiej gdyby nie zobaczył ich oddział Asmodian, ale dały radę jakoś to wyjaśnić. Dotarły do celu.  
Mogły wracać. Ale stały tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, nie mogąc nacieszyć się bliskością czegoś tak magicznego. Tyle aetheru widocznego gołym okiem, pulsującego. Żywego.  
Lady Ariel miała rację. Coś w tym było. Ogromna moc, mogąca zdecydować o losach wojny. Odkryły coś wielkiego.  
Sara z trudem powstrzymała się od dotknięcia artefaktu. Najchętniej zabrałaby go od razu. Prosił ją o to. Jej towarzyszki też to słyszały.  
Nie. Nie takie miały zadanie, Theodore na pewno wiedział, co robił. Nie był jeszcze gotów skonfrontować się z Lady Ariel. Musiały poczekać.  
– Następnym razem będzie tu dużo więcej Jotunów – powiedziała Catherine. – Będą tego jeszcze bardziej chronić.  
– Zapewne – przyznała Sara. – Ale nas też będzie więcej.

= = =

Jego dziwnym zadaniom nie było końca. Najpierw zaprzyjaźnianie się z Reianami, niby w ramach zacieśniania współpracy, ale tak naprawdę po to, by zbliżyć się do zaufanej podwładnej Kahruna. Potem całonocna impreza, także w tym celu. Pewien Reianin jako nieplanowany, ale przyjemny efekt uboczny. No dobra, głównie frustrujący, ale i tak...  
A teraz? A teraz szedł spotkać się z Kahrunem, niby w ramach naprawdę intensywnego zacieśniania współpracy, ale tak naprawdę po to, aby poprosić go o pomoc. Musiało się udać, prawda?  
Eugene Fremont zaśmiał się głośno.  
– Stres? – spytała go Fathi, która prowadziła chłopaka do ukrytego wejścia do pałacu i sypialni władcy Sarpan.  
– No trochę... – Elyos uśmiechnął sie niby zawstydzony.  
– Nic się nie martw. Z Kahrunem nie da się źle bawić – zapewniła rumieniąc się lekko.  
Eugene nie opowiedział.  
– Tutaj. – Reianka zaprowadziła go przed złote drzwi. – Idę – pożegnała się uprzejmie. – Nie musisz dziękować.  
– Podziękuję jutro – odparł Elyos zadziornie, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy kobiety. Spoważniał, gdy ta zniknęła w głębi korytarza.  
Rozejrzał się uważnie, zapamiętał to miejsce i drogę, którą tu przybył. Adrien będzie musiał wiedzieć gdzie stworzyć portal dla Theodora.  
Dobra. Nie ma wyjścia. Wziął głęboki oddech, zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyły się.  
Eugene wszedł do środka.  
Sypialnia była ogromna i jasna. Wysokie okna w nich złociste zasłony. Wielkie łoże z baldachimem a przed nim dwa miękki fotele i stolik zastawiony owocami i winem. Lekki wietrzyk. Kilka rzeźb, kilka luster, dużo kwiatów. Och... Lustro także nad łóżkiem.  
Piękne, relaksujące miejsce, zdominowane przez marmury, czerwienie i złoto.  
– Słyszałem... – Na jednym z foteli siedział Kahrun, we własnej osobie – że czeka mnie niecodzienna niespodzianka, ale... – Wstał. – Tego się nie spodziewałem – dodał z zachwytem. – Elyos. O białych włosach.  
– Witam... – Eugene chciał nawet zrobić krok do przodu, ale coś mu to nie wyszło.  
– Mój pierwszy Elyos. – Głos Kahruna stał się bardziej zmysłowy, podobnie jak jego spojrzenie. – I to taki piękny.  
Gunner skłamałby mówiąc, że zachowanie mężczyzny nie było cholernie atrakcyjne. Dawno nikt nie mówił do niego takim głosem. Takich rzeczy.  
Reianin miał na sobie skąpą białą szatę, którą na jego ciele trzymał złoty pasek i złote klamry na ramionach. Biżuterii miał dużo. Ręce, nogi, uszy, coś we włosach. Kilka oszlifowanych kryształków. Biel materiału i blask ozdób przecudownie wyglądały na jego śniadej skórze. Różowawe skrzydło podkreślało czerwień jego oczu.  
– Zapraszam. – Gestem dłoni zachęcił Elyosa do zajęcia miejsca na fotelu. – Złote wino, czy owocowa nalewka? – spytał, sięgając po kryształowy kieliszek.  
Eugene uniósł dłonie, otworzył usta. Kahrun spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
– To nie tak – odpowiedział w końcu zawstydzony gunner. – Chcę porozmawiać.  
– Ależ oczywiście – odparł Reianin z czarującym uśmiechem. – Poznajmy się najpierw.  
– Nie, nie. Nie tak. Nie o to chodzi. To ważne.  
Kahrun odstawił alkohol.  
– Nieporozumienie? – spytał uprzejmie.  
Eugene podszedł do stolika.  
– Moj oficer, Theodore Hamilton z Radiant Ops chce się spotkać – zaczął szczerze. – Nie, nie po to – dodał na wszelki wypadek. – Chce prosić o pomoc. To delikatna i istotna sprawa. Dotyczy Elysei. Dotyczy całej Atreii.  
Kahrun usiadł na fotelu, napił się wina.  
– Nieoficjalne spotkanie. Lordowie nie mogą wiedzieć. – Prędko zrozumiał jak drażliwa musiała być to sprawa. Zaciekawiła go ta prośba, musiał to przyznać. Być może rozmowa z tym oficerem Radiant Ops potwierdzi jego przeczucia co do pewnych Lordów.  
– Dokładnie – przyznał Eugene. – No prawie. – Sięgnął po nalewkę, wypił ją jednym łykiem.  
Ach. Mocna, jak na Reian. Niesamowity smak.  
Kahrun uśmiechnął sie widząc jego reakcję. Trzymał u siebie tylko najlepsze trunki.  
– Prawie? – spytał.  
– Potrzebujemy też pomocy Lordów – wyjaśnił Eugene, podstawiając kieliszek po dolewkę. – Takich, którym można zaufać.  
– A którzy to niby? – Reianin uśmiechnął się z niedowierzeniem. Dolał Elyosowi nalewki.  
No tak, Eugene nie mógł odmówić słuszności tej uwadze.  
– To ryzykowne, ale najprawdopodobniej... Lord Nezekan i Lord Zikel – podzielił się sugestią Theodora.  
– Asmodian także? – Kahrun uniósł brew. – Zaintrygowałeś mnie, chłopcze.  
– To naprawdę sprawa całej Atreii – zapewnił gunner z przejęciem.  
– Rozumiem. Zgadzam się. Zaproszę też tych Lordów.  
Eugene odetchnął z ulgą. Opróżnił kieliszek.  
A co tam, usiadł na fotelu.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział szczerze. – Ustalmy termin, mój oficer sam tutaj dotrze. Proszę się wtedy nie przestraszyć.  
– Doprawdy. – Kahrun sięgnął po winogrono. Zjadł je bardzo... przyjemnie dla oka.  
– Przepraszam – zaczął Eugene – za wproszenie się w taki sposób. Ale musiałem być dyskretny. Zbyt duże ryzyko.  
– Nie szkodzi. I nie wyganiam – odparł Reianin wstając.  
– Ja będę się już.... – Elyos oparł dłonie na oparciach fotela.  
– Skoro już u mnie jesteś... – Kahrun stanął przed Eugenem, spojrzał na niego kusząco. – Nigdzie się nie śpieszmy. – Rozpiął klamry i pasek, zrzucił szatę na ziemię. – Ustalimy szczegóły rano.  
Nic pod spodem. Znaczy się coś. Nic z ubrań, ale... Elyos nie mógł zebrać myśli. Idealne ciało. Więcej biżuterii.  
Eugene rozchylił usta.  
Jeden kolczyk Theodora wyglądał przy tym co najmniej ubogo.  
Eugene nie mógł oderwać wzroku.  
Kahrun dotknął jego policzka.

= = =

Murugan dolał gorącej wody do wanny. Wanna była ogromną dziurą w podłodze. Leżący w niej Surama oparł się łokciami o posadzkę, odchylił głowę. Woda prawie wrzała. Dla Balaurów coś takiego było zwyczajną ciepłą kąpielą.  
Woda była klarowna, czysta. Surama nagi.  
Murugan opróżnił dzban, odsunął się bliżej ściany.  
– Czy oni na pewno... – zaczął. – Są warci zaufania?  
– Podejmę to ryzyko – odparł Surama przymykając oczy. – Chcą zabić dla nas Tiamat? Droga wolna. Uda im się, osobiście pogratuluję. Nie uda? Ich problem. Może ją chociaż osłabią. My nic nie stracimy.  
– Wiem, ale... – Łucznik wciąż nie był przekonany. Poszedł po resztę wody, która gotowała się przy piecu. Wiedział, że jego dowódca uwielbiał jak najgorętsze kąpiele.  
A Surama wiedział, jak sytuacje takie jak ta działały na jego podwładnego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może przestanie się z nim w końcu drażnić i przejdzie do konkretów.  
– Będę musiał zbliżyć się do tej szmaty – powiedział niechętnie. – Od jutra przyśpieszamy z produkcją. Staramy się, nic nie kombinujemy. Wyślemy delegację, zaprosimy ją do siebie. Nawiążemy bliższe relacje, zdobędziemy jeszcze większe zaufanie.  
– Nie mogę się doczekać. – Łucznik dolał resztę wrzącej wody. Przygryzł usta. Odwrócił się prędko, skierował do wyjścia.  
– Murugan – powiedział Surama donośnie. Jego podwładny zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił. Spodziewał się ostrego pouczenia. – Wynagrodzę ci to, gdy będzie już po wszystkim – Usłyszał zamiast tego. Wstrzymał oddech. – Porządnie wynagrodzę – zapewnił Surama. Ostrym tonem, ale ostrość ta...  
Murugan wyszedł jak najszybciej, zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
Zaczął oddychać dopiero za drzwiami.

= = =

Widziały już mury Kamar. Popołudniowe słońce ustępowało chłodniejszemu wieczorowi. Szły głównym szlakiem, niby eskortując kupców. Minęły patrol Reian, wymieniły uprzejmości.  
Catherine przystanęła nagle.  
– Co takiego? – spytała Sara. – Kilkanaście minut i będziemy w mieście.  
– Tvei. – Kobieta dostrzegła gunnerkę, która siedziała na jednej ze skał leżących przy drodze. – Idźcie – powiedziała do towarzyszek. – Porozmawiam z nią, przyda mi się.  
Sara od razu zrozumiała plan templarki. Czemu nie, ta asmodiańska oficer wyglądała na wystarczająco kompetentną.  
– Liczę na ciebie – powiedziała na odchodne.  
– Tak jest – wyrwało cię Catherine. Sara tak już działała na ludzi.  
Przedstawicielki Radiant Ops skierowały się do bram miasta, templarka podeszła do gunnerki.  
– Witaj – zaczęła Tvei uprzejmie, ale i zadziornie. – I gdzie wasz Balaur? – spytała, z gracją zeskakując na piasek.  
– Nie dałyśmy rady – przyznała Elyoska ponuro, trochę zawstydzona.  
Tvei rozbroiła taka szczerość, spodziewała się raczej jakieś przytyku. Zrobiła się trochę milsza.  
– No nic dziwnego, pojmać coś takiego żywcem – przyznała. – Nawet w Abyss było ciężko, a te tutaj są ogromne.  
– Masz dziwnie dobry humor. – Catherine oparła dłonie na biodrach, uniosła brodę. – Czyżby nikt ci nie zginął na patrolu? – spytała przechylając głowę.  
– Nie. – Głos Asmodianki ponownie przybrał ostrzejszą barwę. Widocznie z tą Elyoską nie dało się inaczej. – Przykro mi.  
– Jest jeszcze czas – zapewniła templarka. Zaczęły iść w kierunku miasta. Podróżnicy oglądali się za nimi ukradkiem. – Znaleźliście coś podczas zwiadu? – spytała Catherine – Coś... nietutejszego.  
– Coś mi mówi, że wy znalazłyście. – Tvei spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona.  
– Tak. – Elyoska uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Idę przygotować raport i zanieść go mojej kochanej oficer. Oby dotarł do naszej generał. – Zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie ufasz jej.  
– Nienawidzę jej – Catherine chciała, żeby było to jasne. Tvei uśmiechnęła sie tylko w odpowiedzi. Ona jakoś zawsze potrafiła dogadać się ze swoją byłą przełożoną. – Chodź ze mną – zaproponowała Elyoska. – Asmodianie też powinni o tym wiedzieć. A Nobelle naprawdę nie lubi Asmodian – dodała z wredną satysfakcją. – No i wykażesz się przed swoim generałem.  
– Może nie mam czasu – Gunnerka skrzyżowała ramiona. Nie ma tak łatwo.  
– Dla mnie znajdziesz. – Catherine przyśpieszyła kroku. – Była chanterko – rzuciła przez ramię.  
Tvei uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, dogoniła kobietę.

= = =

Lord Marchutan nie zapowiadał się ani nie pukał. Podszedł do drzwi okazałego białego domu, który stał w centrum Kamar. Pociągnął za klamkę masywnych drzwi. Zamknięte. Pociągnął mocniej. Podziałało. Jak zawsze. Chanter nigdy nie przejmował się takimi drobnymi przeszkodami.  
Lord Kaisinel leżał na kanapie. Przeglądał jakiś raport, sięgał po jedzenie, które leżało w złotej misie na stoliku obok. Za oknem ktoś grał na harfie.  
– Nie za dobrze? – spytał chanter stając nad Elyosem. Skrzyżował ramiona.  
– W sam raz. Lubię Kamar – odparł spirtmaster leniwie. – A pomyśleć, że nikt od nas nie chciał tu urzędować – pokręcił głową.  
– Wiesz już? – Lord Marchtan przeszedł do rzeczy. – Wiesz. – Zauważył, że właśnie o Leparystach mówił raport, który czytał jego rozmówca.  
– Macie z tym coś wspólnego? – spytał Lord Kaisinel wstając z kanapy. Harfa zniknęła, zostali sami. Asmodianin dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jej dźwięki były iluzją. Syknął.  
– Nie więcej, niż wy – odparł. – Leparyści są także waszym problemem.  
– Wysyłamy oddział Hush Blade. – Spirimaster odłożył dokument. – Sprawdzą to.  
– Dobrze. – Lord Marchutan skinął głową. Spojrzał na zawartość złotej misy. – Co to?  
– Tutejsze przysmaki.  
– Nie wątpię. – Prychnął zniesmaczony. – Lord Lephar – wrócił do tematu. – Wierzą w niego. Idioci. Jest tylko dziesięciu Lordów.  
– Legenda, którą opowiadają nowym rekrutom. – Elyos machnął ręką.  
– Działa. Zjednoczyli obie rasy.  
– Cóż, to nikt od nas... – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Chociaż zaraz, nie ręczę za Vaizela. Ani za siebie.  
– Zabawne. – Asmodianin przewrócił oczami. – Prędzej czy później, będziemy musieli działać. Leparyści. Balaury. Elyosi. Zegar tyka.  
– Auć. – Spirimaster udał, że zabolała go ta uwaga. – Ale popieram kolejność – dodał uprzejmie. – Pomożecie nam zrobić porządki, a potem wrócimy do tego, co przerwaliśmy przed pojawieniem się floty Reian. – Sięgnął po przekąskę. – Chcesz jedno?  
– Dbam o formę. – Lord Marchutan zmarszczył brwi.  
Lord Kaisinel spojrzał bezczelnie na ową formę rozmówcy. Robiła wrażenie. Chanter był od niego dużo masywniejszy i bardziej umięśniony. Ale co z tego. Elyos uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie.  
Za oknem znowu rozbrzmiała harfa.

= = =

Dzień był pochmurny. Pierwszy pochmurny dzień od kiedy przybyli do Balaurei. Miła odmiana.  
Zebrali się w salonie tutejszej siedziby Radiant Ops. Sara, Cynthia i Catherine siedziały na największej kanapie. Zostały przywitane smacznym jedzeniem i napojami. Theodore zajął swój ulubiony fotel, a Eliot, Hayden, Eugene i Adrien porozsiadali się na pozostałych wolnych fotelach i krzesłach. Nalali sobie chłodnych drinków. Xallevyn już jakiś czas temu wrócił do swojego oddziału w barakach Fatebound.  
– Poznałam ciekawą Asmodianke, Tvei Aymarę – kontynuowała templarka.  
Theodore od razu skojarzył to nazwisko. Kojarzył każdego Asmodiańsiego i Elyoskiego oficera stacjonującego w Kamar.  
– Powiedziałaś jej o misji? – spytał poważnie.  
– Theo. To, że nie jestem w Radiant Ops nie znaczy, ze jestem głupia. – Catherine zdenerwowało to pytanie.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się tylko.  
– Powiedz – polecił, zaskakując nie tylko swoją siostrę. – Pomiń oczywiście informację o tym, że to misja dla Lady Ariel. I o artefakcie. Niech wie, że badamy stara świątynie, w której może być coś, co pomoże nam pokonać Balaury.  
– Jesteś pewien? – spytała templarka unosząc brwi. Reszta słuchała w skupieniu.  
– Czyż nie będzie wspaniałym, zrobić coś razem, nie tylko Elyosi? Lady Ariel w końcu wysłała nas tutaj abyśmy dopilnowali pokoju między naszymi rasami. Wykażemy się, a przy okazji zrobimy dobre wrażenie i zachowamy pozory. Kilkoro przedstawicieli Asmodian wystarczy. Niech ta Tvei weźmie jeszcze dwójkę ludzi.  
– Czemu ona? – wtrąciła się Sara. – A nie ktoś z oddziału Xallevyna? Przecież już ustalaliśmy z nimi...  
– Sara. – Theodore naprawdę nie miał zamiaru podawać nikomu prawdziwej przyczyny swojej spontanicznej decyzji. Dowiedzą się w swoim czasie. – Z ich pomocy też jeszcze skorzystamy.  
– Byleby nie wzięła Nyvre. – Catherine prychnęła.  
– No to ustalone – podsumował Eliot. O Esoterrace opowiedzieli sobie już wcześniej. Przyszła pora na to, o co każdy chciał jeszcze dopytać.  
– Skrzydła nie przeszkadzały? – zaczęła Cynthia, patrząc z uśmiechem na Haydena.  
– Nie – odparł chłopak głosem specjalisty. – No i bardzo dobrze to wyglądało, w sumie... – Rozmarzył się na samo wspomnienie. – Co nie, Eugene?  
– Gene? – Adrien trącił gunnera wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Ale ten i tak nic nie odpowiedział.  
– Chociaż wypadło im kilka piórek – dodał Hayden, pobudzając wyobraźnię zebranych.  
– Gene, jesteś jakiś nieswój od pewnego czasu. – W Eliocie odezwało się powołanie. – Chcesz żebym sprawdził, czy coś...  
– Wszystko gra. – Eugene odchrząknął. – Skrzydło, tak? No właśnie. – Pokiwał głową. – Muszę do łazienki. – Wyszedł z salonu.  
Theodore wiedział doskonale, że będzie musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z każdym na osobności. A zwłaszcza z Eugenem, który umówił go co prawda z Kahrunem, ale od czasu wizyty w pałacu zachowywał się tak jakoś inaczej. No i artefakt oraz Esoterrace. Sara na pewno nie mogła doczekać się prawdziwej relacji. Obecność trzech niewtajemniczonych osób utrudniała im szczerą konwersację. Trudno. Zdąży. Tak miło było wypocząć w końcu w pełnym gronie, posiedzieć tak po prostu razem, mając na koncie same udane zadania.  
Już nawet przez chwilę nie denerwował się na myśl o tym, co Lady Ariel powiedziała mu o sposobie na zabranie artefaktu.


	5. in the name of lephar

Oddział Hush Blade zbliżał się do jednej z bram Kamar. Na jego przedzie szła oficer Nobelle Middleton, brązowowłosa rangerka. Zatrzymała się właśnie przed wyjściem z miasta, spojrzała na swoich podwładnych. Reianie, którzy pilnowali drogi, stanęli na baczność. Większość z nich chciała wyglądać jak najgodniej, gdy w pobliżu znajdowali się żołnierze z wewnątrz.  
– Podziękujmy naszej Catherine. – Nobelle oparła dłonie na biodrach, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Dzięki niej jesteśmy pierwszym oddziałem, który rusza po Leparystów w Balaurei. – Skinęła głową. – Tworzymy historię.  
– Powinnaś się bardziej cieszyć – odparła blond templarka. – W końcu masz okazję się naprawdę wykazać – dodała złośliwie.  
Reszta oddziału już nawet nie reagowała. Dzień jak co dzień.  
– Aż dziwne, że nie musimy ciągnąć ze sobą jakichś Asmodian. – Nobelle nie ustępowała. – W końcu tak ściśle z nimi współpracujemy. – Prychnęła. – Moglibyśmy wziąć na przykład tę, jak jej tam... – Skrzyżowała ramiona. – Oficer, którą wtedy tak wspaniałomyślnie przyprowadziłaś... Tvei. – Przypomniała sobie w końcu.  
Na twarzy Catherine pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
– Jej oddział ją szanuje – zauważyła prawie że uprzejmie.  
– Ojej. – Rangerka udała, że przejęła się złośliwą uwagą podwładnej. – Dobra, Hush Blade. – Wyprostowała się, spoważniała, reszta oddziału do razu stanęła w szeregu. – Co by nie mówić, czeka nas ważna wyprawa. – Pogładziła swój łuk. – Koniec z żartami, zaczynamy pracę. Za mną. – Skierowała się do bramy, wymieniła uprzejmości z Reiańskimi strażnikami, podpisała odpowiednie papiery. Opuścili mury Kamar.  
– Rozchmurz się. – Catherine zagadał sorcerer z jej oddziału. – Ostatnio nie było między wami tak najgorzej – zauważył. – Oficer jest już czasami trochę milsza. Poza tym, całkiem się wyrobiła w dowodzeniu.  
– Wiem... – Templarka westchnęła.  
– Ty też się bardziej postaraj. – Za chwilę jednak, gdy jej kolega zasugerował, że i ona źle się zachowuje, na jej twarzy pojawiło się niemałe oburzenie. – No i dobra robota. – Sorcerer prędko ją udobruchał. – Ci Leparyści, że ich znalazłyście. – Rozciągnął palce. – Nie mogę się doczekać.  
Szli głównym szlakiem, zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym mieli skręcić głęboko w pustynne tereny. Reianie kłaniali się im po drodze, życzyli powodzenia, dziękowali za pomoc. Nie wiedzieli oczywiście, że mijający ich oddział nie zmierzał na zwyczajny zwiad, a po Leparystów. Nigdy zresztą nie słyszeli o Leparystach i lepiej, żeby tak zostało.  
Catherine dogoniła brązowowłosą rangerkę.  
– Nobelle. – Zaczęła. Kobieta nie zwolniła. – Oficer Middleton. – Teraz w końcu przystanęła. – Jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby wziąć ze sobą jakichś Asmodian. – Zaczęły iść obok siebie.  
– Po cholerę? – Rangerka pokręciła głową. – Od kiedy tak ich lubisz? – Zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, jak bardzo templarka winiła Asmodian o los Alvara. Może nawet bardziej, niż Nobelle.  
– Nie lubię – odparła Catherine. Nie wspomniała jednak, że na swojej ostatniej przepustce była z Tvei na mieście i całkiem dobrze się bawiła. No ale przecież nie dlatego, że polubiła tę Asmodiankę. Ciągle się sprzeczały. Catherine chciała się jedynie zrelaksować, pobawić, lepiej poznać Kamar. Czasem można. – Po prostu... – Westchnęła. – Dodatkowe wsparcie. Wśród Leparystów są też ich ludzie.  
– W raporcie była mowa o niewielkiej grupie – odpowiedziała Nobelle pewnym tonem. – Uważasz, że jeden oddział nie wystarczy, aby zająć się garstką słabo wyszkolonych ludzi? – spytała.  
– Wystarczy – stwierdziła Catherine. – Zawsze wystarczał – dodała zgodnie z prawdą. Koniec końców, Leparyści nigdy nie byli prawdziwym zagrożeniem, a raczej drobną uciążliwością. – A mój raport był dobry. Wiem, co widziałyśmy.  
– Więc się tak nie martw – uspokoiła ją Nobelle. – Skup się – poleciła już mniej uprzejmie. – Potrzebujemy ze dwóch żywych. Może po udanej akcji i zdobyciu jakichś cennych informacji uda mi się awansować. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Będziesz miała mnie z głowy.  
– Nie jesteś złym oficerem – powiedziała Catherine cicho. – Jedynie złą osobą.  
Nobelle zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
– Jeśli jednak w końcu się stąd wyrwę, ty zostaniesz oficerem – oznajmiła. – Najlepszy wybór, oczywisty.  
– Dzięki? – Templarka uniosła brwi.  
Między kobietami pojawił się niski assassin.  
– Tamtędy. – Wskazał na mapę, którą przygotowali wcześniej. Nobelle skinęła głową. Opuścili szlak, skierowali się w głąb pustyni.

= = =

Dwóch reiańskich wojowników, Imran i Raim, złapało się mocno za ręce, przykucnęło. Ashari pobiegła w ich kierunku, wskoczyła na ich przedramiona, osłonięte złotym metalem, i wybiła się wysoko, gdy jej towarzysze wstali unosząc ręce. Dzięki ich pomocy kobieta wskoczyła wysoko na skałę, zamachnęła się maczugą, wbiła ją w podłoże, aby nie stracić równowagi. Za chwilę na ręce Reian wskoczył Hadi, także wybił się w górę, ale zamiast wylądować na skale obok kleryczki, złapał się jej pleców i wykonał przewrót w powietrzu, lądując zaraz nad jej głową, jeszcze wyżej. W mgnieniu oka naciągnął cięciwę, posłał tępą strzałę zaraz pod swoje nogi, ta odbiła się od skały.  
– Nie żyjesz – powiedział do swojego twardego przeciwnika.  
– A teraz Balaur przewraca się, a wy razem z nim – krzyknął Eugene.  
Ashari i Hadi odskoczyli w przeciwne strony, Imran i Raim także odbiegli, cała czwórka przyjmując pozycje bojowe, gotowa dobić wroga.  
– Za wami! – Eugene stał się niewidzialny.  
Ghada przyjrzała się podłożu, ale Elyos musiał już rozwinąć skrzydła. Musieli wyczuć drgania powietrza.  
Imran uniósł miecz, odwrócił się prędko, skutecznie parując cios Eugena, który pojawił się zaraz przy warriorze, zaatakował sztyletem. Hadi napiął cięciwę, gunner w ostatniej chwili uniknął strzały, wzniósł się w powietrze, zaatakował Ashari. Kleryczka od razu klęknęła i zasłoniła się tarczą, a tuż przed nią stanął Raim, mierząc ostrzem w kierunku Elyosa. Ten odskoczył, znowu stał się niewidzialny.  
Ćwiczyli tak jeszcze do zmierzchu, z jedną przerwą na oddech i coś do picia.  
Próby dosięgania Balaurów, osłanianie siebie nawzajem, obserwowanie otoczenia, używanie wszystkich zmysłów, współpracę. Zamieniali się broniami, w końcu lepiej być gotowym na każdą okoliczność. Raim nienajgorzej posługiwał się maczugą i tarczą kleryczki, zupełnie natomiast nie szło mu celowanie z łuku. Eugene pokazywał też Reianom jak sprawnie i skutecznie zaatakować kogoś z użyciem sztyletu. Jego podopieczni ćwiczyli to nawet na kawałkach drewna, aby wyrobić sobie nawyk używania takiej ilości siły, jaka była potrzebna, aby przebić się przez grubą i łuskowatą skórę Balaurów.  
– Na dzisiaj koniec – oznajmił Eugene patrząc na zachodzące słońce.  
– Jeszcze mamy siły – stwierdził Imran dumnie. Czuł, że jest w stanie pokonać i dziesięć Balaurów. Ghada przeciągnęła się leniwie, Raim kopnął jakiś kamień.  
– Mam trochę papierkowej roboty – odparł Elyos. – Zasługujecie na odpoczynek, świetnie się dzisiaj spisaliście. Jutro ciąg dalszy.  
Zaczęli się zbierać, większość oddziału opuściła plac ćwiczeń, skierowała się do miasta. Jedynie Raim przysiadł jeszcze na chwilę pod murem, napił się wody, westchnął.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Eugene stając nad chłopakiem.  
Ten spojrzał na niego, milczał przez chwilę.  
– No nie do końca – opowiedział w końcu, trochę ponuro. – Rozmawiałem z Fathi. – Otarł pot z czoła. – O tamtej imprezie. Cieszyła się, że... – Opuścił wzrok na chwilę. – Ekhm... Kogoś znalazłem – dokończył cicho. Eugene wciąż stał niewzruszony. – Jest przekonana, że spędziliśmy ze sobą noc. Nie w sensie leżenia obok, tylko...  
– Rozumiem – uciął Elyos ostro.  
Raim wstał, oparł się o mur. Trochę zgarbiony, pochylony, przez co na równi z gunnerem.  
– Eugene... – zaczął niepewnie, szczerze przejęty. – Ja nic takiego na pamiętam. Powiedz, czy ja po prostu nie pamiętam? To nie możliwe. – Jego usta zadrżały. – Czy coś...  
Elyos uniósł dłonie, pokręcił głową.  
– Raim, nie, nie! – zapewnił głośno. Nie sądził, że będą do tego wracać. Słowa chłopaka przeraziły go nie na żarty. – Ja bym nigdy... – zapewnił. – Nie. Spokojnie. Do niczego nie doszło. – Spojrzał w seledynowe oczy Reianina. – Nie dotknąłbym cię bez twojej zgody. Nigdy...!  
Warrior popatrzył na gunnera spode łba, ale tak jakoś niewinnie.  
– Kiedy ja się zgadzam – powiedział z pretensją.  
Eugene zrobił krok w tył.  
– Nie w tym sensie. – Otarł twarz dłońmi, wziął głęboki oddech. – Na Aiona. Nie bez twojej zgody w danej chwili – wyjaśnił. – Gdybyś był pijany, czy coś. Ja...  
– Wtedy tez bym się zgodził – przerwał mu Raim poważnym tonem, nawet lekko zdziwiony gorączkowymi zaprzeczeniami Elyosa.  
Eugene nie miał już słów. Musiał spróbować inaczej.  
– Raim... – Podszedł co chłopaka, oparł jedną dłoń na murze. Jakoś tak. – Jeśli do czegoś dojdzie – mówił delikatnym szeptem – to wierz mi, zapamiętasz.  
Reianin, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku, wyszczerzył tylko zęby. Eugene nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło. Nie potrzebnie to powiedział, jeszcze tak się nachylił. Cholera.  
– Znaczy się... – zabrał rękę, podrapał się po policzku.  
– Jeszcze nikt tak do mnie nie mówił. – Raim przygryzł usta.  
– Ja nie... – Eugene pokręcił głową. Nie pierwszy raz podczas tej dziwnej rozmowy. – Nie mogę. Przepraszam. – Opuścił wzrok. – Widzę, że masz pewne oczekiwania, czy nadzieje. Wybrałeś złą osobę.  
Raim przewrócił oczami.  
– Och, proszę. – Westchnął. – Bez takich – dodał mniej uprzejmym tonem. – O co tak naprawdę chodzi? Coś Elyoskiego? Jest ktoś inny? Czy po prostu ja...  
– Nie – Eugene znowu zaprzeczył – z tobą jest wszystko w porządku, i to bardzo. – dodał, patrząc na chłopaka. – Ze mną niekoniecznie. Skończmy ten temat – zacisnął zęby.  
– Eugene... – Raim poczuł w końcu zmęczenie po treningu. A może zmęczenie tą sytuacją. – Przez te ostatnie miesiące... Wybacz, nie ważne – postanowił nagle. – Trochę to już trwa. Może za bardzo się narzucam. Albo niewystarczająco. Powiedz, jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany, a już przestanę. – Skrzyżował ramiona, skulił się lekko. – Zrozumiem.  
– Raim – zaczął Eugene cicho.  
– Zdecyduj się – nalegał warrior. – Będzie nam łatwiej. Przecież potrafię się też przyjaźnić – dodał z rozczulającym uśmiechem. Na placu treningowym było już pusto. Coraz ciemniej.  
– Raim... – Eugene naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
– Proszę, zdecyduj się. Chociaż trochę.  
Elyos milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Myślał. Dawno już tak się nie nienawidził.  
– Nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł w końcu ostro, z bólem patrząc na wyraz warzy chłopaka. – Zachowujmy się profesjonalnie.  
– W porządku... – Raim przymknął oczy. – Okej. – Spojrzał na gunnera. – Oficerze Fremont.  
– Do jutra. – Eugene odwrócił się i zaczął iść. Chciał być już u siebie, jak najszybciej.  
Zaraz.  
Co on wyprawia.  
Cholera, cholera, cholera.  
Zatrzymał się, wrócił, podszedł prędko do Raima, bojąc się, że jego ciało zaraz zmieni zdanie. Naparł na chłopaka, przygniatając go do muru.  
Pocałował. Raim od razu poddał się pieszczocie, objął Eugena, odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
Elyos nie potrafił się od niego oderwać. Jego usta były takie miękkie, skóra taka gorąca, ciche westchnienia takie rozkoszne. Już dawno nie pragnął kogoś tak bardzo, już dawno nie był z kimś tak blisko. Cudowne uczucie.  
Przerwali w końcu ten namiętny pocałunek, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Raim był zaskoczony. Zaskoczony i podniecony. Eugene wyglądał za to na przerażonego.  
– Profesjonalnie...? – spytał Reianin łapiąc oddech, nie zamykając rozchylonych ust.  
Jego pierwszy pocałunek. Oszalał. Naprawdę się zakochał.  
– Wybacz. – Eugene pokręcił głową, znowu się odwrócił. Niepotrzebnie się wracał. Musiał już wracać, musiał...  
– Nie. – Raim złapał go za rękę. Nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Już nie. Przestał opierać się o mur, wyprostował. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez moment.  
I za chwilę znowu złączyli się w mocnym objęciu, pozwalając swoim spragnionym ustom i zachłannym dłoniom przejąć kontrolę nad tą chwilą, nie mogąc nacieszyć się upragnioną bliskością i sobą nawzajem.

= = =

Cynthia siedziała na biurku Theodora, Sara stała zaraz obok, jedną dłonią oparta o blat. Sorcerer zwijał właśnie mapę, na której rozrysowana była baza Balaurów w Esoterrace. Przed nimi leżała jeszcze druga, trochę brzydsza, przedstawiająca świątynię Jotunów i jej okolice. Assassinka pokazała zebranym gdzie trafiły na Leparystów, Adrien dorysował w tych punktach kilka krzyżyków. Eugene wstał z kanapy, na której zamyślony spędził większość spotkania. Stanął wokół biurka razem z resztą.  
– Ruszyli dzisiaj rano – powiedziała Sara.  
– Wrócą za kilka dni, wtedy weźmiemy Cat i udamy się do świątyni – stwierdził Theodore. – Lady Ariel już wie – dodał oschle.  
– Już niedługo... – Cynthia pokręciła głową. – Planujemy to od tak dawna – zacisnęła dłonie na spodniach – a i tak nie wierzę, że...  
– Wszystko się zmieni – przerwała jej Sara, wpatrując się w mapę. – Obojętnie czy się uda, czy nie.  
– Uda – poprawił ją Eugene. Naprawdę w to wierzył, jak nigdy wcześniej. Musiało się udać.  
– Popatrzcie tylko na nas. – Theodore zwrócił się do swoich wiernych towarzyszy. – Garstka Daev będzie zmieniać świat. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
Zamyślili się na moment, posiedzieli tak w pełnej nadziei ciszy.  
– Na nas pora. – Sara jako pierwsza odeszła od biurka – Dopilnujmy swoich spraw, uporządkujmy papiery. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Czas leci.  
– Spiszmy pamiętniki – dodała Cynthia wdzięcznym tonem.  
– Byleby ostrożnie – uprzejmie upomniał je Theodore. – Gene – dodał – porozmawiamy później. Jak będziesz miał czas.  
– I chęci – odparł gunner podchodząc do drzwi.  
– To nie była prośba.  
– Jutro – zgodził się więc niechętnie. Wyszedł z pokoju, podobnie jak Cynthia i Sara.  
Theodore zabrał mapę z biurka, spojrzał na liczne książki i dokumenty, które walały się teraz po całym jego gabinecie.  
– Adrien – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który chował właśnie swój notes i zbierał się do wyjścia – pomóż mi to poukładać.  
– Jasne. – Teleporter podszedł do jednego ze stolików, podniósł kilka książek. – Dowiedzą się? – spytał, podchodząc do regału. – Co Leparyści robią w Balaurei. Twoja siostra i jej oddział. – Ułożył książki na półce.  
– Obstawiam, że to samo, co wszędzie. – Theodore westchnął. Zaczął przeglądać szuflady. – Jestem pewien, że gdzieś to miałem...  
– Co takiego?  
– Ich kodeks. – Uniósł cienką książeczkę w skórzanej oprawie. Rzucił ją Adrienowi. – Radiant Ops nie zajmuje się Leparystami – powiedział. – Nigdy jednak nie zaszkodzi znać wroga. Nawet takiego.  
– Nie jesteśmy tacy różni. – Adrien spojrzał na pierwszą stronę. Zawierała ona tytuł oraz obraźliwą notatkę jakiejś Daevy z Asmodae, która nazywała treść kodeksu idiotyzmami. Theodore raczej nie kupił tej książeczki w księgarni. Musiała mieć długą historię. – Czyż nie chcemy zawalczyć o pokój zabijając Lady Ariel? – spytał.  
– Tak. Ale nie kojarzę, abyśmy mordowali żołnierzy wiernych Lady Ariel i zostawiali ich zwłoki przy drogach – odparł Theodore ostro. – A już tym bardziej cywili.  
– Też prawda. – Adrien spuścił wzrok.  
– Przepraszam. – Sorcerer odszedł od biurka, spojrzał czule na chłopaka. – Niektórzy pewnie chcą dobrze – przyznał uprzejmie. – Potrafię zrozumieć.  
– Nie szkodzi. – Adrien pokręcił głową. – Ojciec wiedział jakie jest ryzyko – dodał ponuro. – Tak jak my wiemy teraz.  
Theodore przytaknął.  
– Przeczytaj mi siedem punktów kodeksu – poprosił. – Słabo pamiętam.  
Adrien przysiadł na fotelu. Theodore stał tyłem do niego, porządkował półki i szuflady.  
Chłopak odetchnął, rozluźnił się. Patrzył na swojego oficera.  
– Naszym celem jest stworzenie raju w Atreii – zaczął wyraźnie. Sorcerer słuchał, nie przerywając pracy. – Zwiemy się Leparystami na cześć naszego przywódcy, Lorda Lephara.  
Wierzymy, że Atreia pogrążyła się w chaosie i stała się miejscem pełnym dyskryminacji, a wszystko to za sprawa nieudolności Lordów.  
Wierzymy, że Lord Lephar, trzynasty Lord, przepełniony wolą Aiona, zstąpi na ziemię i pomoże nam zaprowadzić ład w Atreii.  
Nie zawahamy sie przed niczym, aby przeprowadzić rewolucję i przekazać światu mądrość Lorda Lephara.  
W celu stworzenia idealnego społeczeństwa, zaczynamy od pracy nad sobą. Każdy człowiek zobowiązany jest do niestannego treningu, nauki i samodoskonalenia.  
Każdy, kto walczy ku równości ludzi i chwale Lephara jest naszym bratem.  
Nie spoczniemy, póki nie stworzymy społeczeństwa, w którym ludzie równi są Daevom, póki na nowo nie stworzymy Atreii takiej, jaką była przed kataklizmem. – Adrien skończył mówić. Na kolanach trzymał pięknie oprawiony kodeks, wciąż otwarty na pierwszej stronie.  
– Czyż nie byłoby to piękne? – zamyślił się Theodore, wysłuchawszy zasad, jakimi rzekomo kierowali się Leparyści. Skończył porządkować kolejną półkę.  
– Byłoby. – Adrien wstał, zamknął książeczkę, położył ją na biurku sorcerera. Zaczął pomagać w układaniu map. – Czemu więc...  
– Tym też się zajmiemy – odparł sorcerer. – Mam już jeden pomysł. Wszystko w swoim czasie. – Dotknął ramienia chłopaka, chcąc zapewnić go o swojej dobrej woli. Wiedział przecież, że aby w Atreii zapanował pokój, nie tylko Elyosi powinni współpracować z Asmodianami, ale także Daevy z ludźmi.  
Chłopak zamarł pod wpływem tego nieoczekiwanego gestu. Jego oficer nie zwykł przecież okazywać mu wsparcia czy czułości. Po prostu pracowali razem, mieli wspólny cel. Zmieszany Theodore zabrał rękę.  
Wrócili do porządków.  
– Miałem też zapytać... – zaczął Adrien po jakimś czasie. – Słyszałem, że dzisiaj do Kamar przybyli ludzie. I od nas i z Asmodae. W większości ci, którzy pracowali już w armii.  
– Tak, racja. – Sorcerer przypomniał sobie nagle o tym wydarzeniu. – Generał Blackwood wysłała wiadomość do wszystkich oficerów Hush Blade i do mnie – powiedział. – Dzisiaj rano. Wyleciało mi z głowy. Na pewno ma to coś wspólnego z Leparystami – dodał trochę złośliwie.  
– Też tak myślę – przyznał Adrien. – Chodzi o pokazanie Reianom, że nie wszyscy nasi ludzie są tacy jak oni. Na wszelki wypadek. – Uśmiechnął się. – Zanim Reianie w ogóle dowiedzą się o Leparystach.  
– Masz rację. No ale pomoc i tak się przyda. – Theodore wzruszył ramionami. Kolejny wymysł Lordów. Może tym razem nie taki najgorszy. W końcu Kamar i Sarpan były tak różne od wnętrza Atreii. Im więcej osób je pozna i poszerzy swoje horyzonty, tym lepiej.  
– No tak. – Adrien zamknął uporządkowaną szufladę. – W kuchni i w magazynach.  
Prawie skończone. Theodore odłożył ostatnią książkę.  
– Poproś Cynthię – zwrócił się do chłopaka – żeby zdobyła dla mnie listę wszystkich tych Asmodian i Elyosów. Naszą i tak dostanie bez problemu.  
– A drugą sama sobie weźmie, też bez problemu – odparł Adrien z rozbawieniem. – Zaraz do niej pójdę. – Skinął głową, wytarł lekko okurzone ręce o spodnie.  
– Świetnie. – Theodore usiadł przy biurku. W końcu jego gabinet wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie. Adrien stał po drugiej stronie blatu. – Wszystko ułożone. Dzięki za pomoc.  
– Jeszcze kodeks. – Chłopak podniósł książeczkę z biurka, podał ją swojemu oficerowi.  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore wziął ją od Adriena, schował do szuflady.

= = =

Oficer Narsha Metheoris przeciągnęła się delikatnie, przetarła oczy. Szła na bosaka do łazienki, miała na sobie tylko zwiewną koszulkę, idealną na noce w Kamar. W jednym ręku trzymała ręcznik, w drugim szczoteczkę do zębów i inne przybory. Włosy spięła w luźny kok, chociaż jeden czerwony kosmyk odstawał trochę z równej grzywki, tak lekko do góry.  
Sorcererka otworzyła drzwi do wspólnej łazienki, wpadła na Hghara, który właśnie wychodził na korytarz. Z jej koku uwolniło się kilka kolejnych pasemek. Wyglądała uroczo.  
– Och... – westchnęła, odsuwając się od półnagiego templara. Trochę się zapatrzyła. – Wolne? – spytała bez sensu.  
– Nie – odparł Hghar prędko. Jego ciemnofioletowa skóra była jeszcze lekko wilgotna po porannym prysznicu. Po co się wycierać, skoro na zewnątrz było tak ciepło. – Tak – poprawił się od razu. – Oczywiście.  
Templar skierował się do swojego pokoju, Narsha odprowadziła go nieśmiałym wzrokiem, po czym weszła do łazienki. Przy jednym ze zlewów stał rozbawiony Xallevyn, mył zęby.  
– Jesteście tacy uroczy – powiedział szczerząc zęby całe w paście. – Nie szkoda wam życia?  
– Coś sugerujesz? – Sorcererka uniosła brodę, położyła swoje rzeczy przy innym zlewie. Poprawiła koczek.  
– Że nie ma na co czekać. – Assassin przepłukał usta, wytarł twarz ręcznikiem. Zaczął czesać włosy, pazurami.  
– To nie takie proste – odparła kobieta patrząc w lustro.  
Xallevyn zaśmiał się całkiem głośno. Podszedł do towarzyszki.  
– Usidliłem grzecznego i bogatego Elyosa, który na dodatek był już zajęty – powiedział dumnie i oczywiście lekko złośliwe, jak to on. – Przed zawieszeniem broni – dodał jeszcze. – To jest niby takie trudne? – spytał akcentując początek zdania i patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknął templar.  
Narsha umyła zęby, przemyła twarz, spojrzała na assassina spod swoich długich czarnych rzęs.  
– Twoje zaczepki są strasznie nieprofesjonalne. – Sięgnęła po grzebień.  
– I to jak. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, oparł zalotnie o ścianę. On, podobnie jak Hghar, też miał na sobie tylko luźne spodnie z lekkiego materiału. Opadały mu dosyć nisko, odsłaniały okazały tatuaż i atrakcyjne biodra. – Wiesz co jeszcze byłoby strasznie niepro... – zaczął kusząco, przerwał jednak prędko. – Ta rozmowa potoczyłaby się ciekawiej, gdybyś była facetem. – Stanął prosto, odszedł od ściany. Narsha zaśmiała się uroczo. – Nie mam nigdy weny do flirtowania z kobietami.  
– Zrób śniadanie – poleciła z uśmiechem. – To rozkaz. Zbierz wszystkich, porozmawiamy o naszej nowej misji. Na pewno macie pytania. Tym razem się nie wymigasz. – Wróciła do czesania swoich czerwonych włosów w wysoki kucyk.  
– Gdzieżbym śmiał – zapewnił ją Xallevyn zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Przepadają mi tylko te misje, gdy robię coś ważnego z Theodorem. – Puścił jej oczko.  
– Zwłaszcza, gdy wymykasz się nocami. Cóż to za ważne rzeczy wtedy robicie?  
– Serio pytasz – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się bezczelny uśmiech – czy tylko... Ekhm – spoważniał na moment. – Myślałem, że lepiej się skradam.  
– Jestem waszą oficer. – Narsha odłożyła grzebień, wzięła do ręki czerwoną szminkę w wyrazistym odcieniu swoich oczu i włosów. – Nic się przede mną nie ukryje. – Pomalowała nią usta.  
Xallevyn spojrzał w lustro, na odbicie kobiety. Ona w jego, odbijające się za jej lewym ramieniem.  
– Widocznie oprócz tego, że on odwzajemnia twoje uczucie.  
Chwila ciszy. Narsha pokręciła głową.  
– Śniadanie – upomniała assassina. Ten zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.  
– Niedługo naprawdę będę musiał iść na ważną misję z Theodorem – dodał jeszcze, poważnym tonem. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.  
– Dlatego Theodore bez przerwy chwali współpracę ze mną mojemu generałowi? – Sorcererka nie miała zamiaru nabierać się na sztuczki Elyosa. – Aby nie wypadało mi odmawiać w takich chwilach?  
– Możliwe – przyznał Xallevyn. – To ważna misja – zapewnił z przekonaniem – dla nas wszystkich.  
– Oczywiście. – Kobieta nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu.  
– Idę do kuchni. – Assassin otworzył drzwi. – A Theodore naprawdę lubi z tobą współpracować – dodał szczerze.  
– Nie wątpię – odparła Narsha naśladując złośliwy ton towarzysza. – Prędzej czy później czeka nas misja na dwa oddziały. Będzie ciekawie.  
– Nie mogę się doczekać. – Xallevyn wyszedł na korytarz. – Balaury nie mają szans.  
Narsha uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. Jego też odprowadziła wzrokiem. Skończyła się szykować. Uwielbiała takie leniwe poranki, bez pobudki przed świtem.  
Niedługo później cały oddział zebrał się w kuchni. Przez okna wpadały promienie porannego słońca, chociaż szare zasłony robiły co mogły, aby ocalić Asmodian przed tym reiańskim światłem i ciepłem.  
Xallevyn coś tam przygotował, dało się zjeść. Przy stole siedział także Szugensik, jak zwykle na kolanach swojego właściciela, Scourera. Yvers zajął miejsce zaraz obok, w końcu chanterzy powinni byli trzymać się razem. Aorin siedziała po drugiej stronie białowłosego kolegi, pomiędzy nim, a Hgharem. Xallevyn obok templara, a Narsha stanęła właśnie przed nimi wszystkimi, trzymając w ręku cienką teczkę.  
– Przeczytaliście? – spytała. Wczoraj dała każdemu z podwładnych kopię tych papierów. Pokiwali głowami, z różnym zapałem. – Shulacki – zaczęła kobieta – wielkie Shugo, porwały grupę podróżników. Dzieci i ich opiekunów, którzy podróżowali z Kamar do Rancory. Razem z grupą Reian udamy się ich odbić i odstawimy do celu. Reianie mają właśnie odprawę, ruszą trochę wcześniej.  
– To nie Shugo – wtrącił się Szugensik, stając na nogach Scourera, aby reszta widziała go zza blatu. – Shugo są dobre.  
– Wielkie Shu... – zaczęła wyjaśniać Aorin.  
– Nie Shugo. – Szugensik zmarszczył brwi.  
– Shulacki. – Narsha poprawiła się z uśmiechem. – Oddział oficer Aymary spotkał je na ostatnim patrolu w innej części Sarpan. – Pokazała zebranym nowe szkice autorstwa Reian. – Nigdy wcześniej nie atakowały zwykłych podróżników.  
– Może zaczęły współpracować z Balaurami – wtrącił się Yvers, skrzyżował masywne ramiona.  
– Musimy się tego dowiedzieć. – Sorcererka skinęła głową. – Wszystko jasne? Jak nie, to przeczytajcie te dokumenty raz jeszcze. Albo po raz pierwszy – dodała ostrzej. – Ruszamy wieczorem.  
– No w końcu przyzwoita pora na podróż po pustyni. – Aorin odetchnęła z ulgą.  
– Większość drogi będziemy lecieć – dodała Narsha chowając szkice do teczki. – Chcemy odbić Reian jeszcze przed świtem. Potem dołączą do nas żołnierze z Kamar, pomogą trafić do Rancory.  
– Chętnie zobaczę tę bazę. – Scourer podparł twarz prawą ręką, a drugą pogłaskał Szugensika, wciąż jeszcze wzburzonego. – Podobno to miasto prawie tak duże jak Kamar, ale lepiej ufortyfikowane.  
– W końcu stamtąd już blisko do ziem Balaurów – zauważył Yvers.  
– Czyli spędzimy kilka dni niańcząc reiańskie dzieci? – Xallevyn spytał o to, co było naprawdę ważne.  
– Dokładnie tak. – Hghar zaśmiał się z miny assassina. – Może nawet dłużej.  
– I ich opiekunów. – Aorin przygryzła usta. – Bierzemy jakiegoś Elyosa? – spytała, jak zwykle. – Wiecie, skoro oni ciągle pożyczają Xalla. – Uśmiechnęła się do towarzysza, ten odpowiedział tym samym.  
– Może następnym razem – odparła Narsha.  
– Wciąż polecam Haydena – przypomniał Xallevyn.  
– Popieram. – Aorin skinęła głową. Rozumieli się doskonale.  
– Zapamiętam na przyszłość. – Narsha odeszła od stołu, odniosła swój talerz. – To tyle. Wszyscy w gotowości za osiem godzin – poleciła, po czym wyszła z kuchni.  
Reszta rozmawiała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, głównie o tym, kto pozmywa. Oraz, że Shulacki to nie są duże Shugo, a zupełnie coś innego.  
Słońce wzniosło się już wysoko, popołudnie zaczynało powoli ustępować wczesnemu wieczorowi. Nie było już aż tak gorąco.  
Kilka grup Asmodian trenowało na placu, niektórzy spacerowali niedaleko baraków, inni byli na patrolach, misjach lub przepustkach.  
Oddział oficer Metheoris kręcił się gdzieś w cieniu, niedaleko barierek otaczających siedzibę wojsk Asmodae, odwlekając moment pakowania sześcianów na zbliżającą się misję. Do zebranych podszedł Xallevyn, który wracał właśnie z magazynu znajdującego się bliżej wewnętrznych murów Kamar. Potrzebowali w końcu kilku dodatkowych namiotów i śpiworów, aby mieć gdzie ulokować Reian odbitych z łap Shulacków.  
– Nie uwierzycie kogo spotkałem w magazynie. – Assassin zagadał swoich towarzyszy. – Jaka Atreia jest mała, nawet tutaj na zewnątrz. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Podał wypełniony ekwipunkiem sześcian Scourerowi. Chanter najrzadziej coś gubił.  
– Ci ludzie, tak? – spytał Yvers, który jak zwykle był całkiem zorientowany w bieżących wydarzeniach. – Któryś jest twoim znajomym?  
– Dokładnie – przytaknął Xallevyn, wciąż nie posiadając się z ekscytacji. – Dven Isshay, robił moje tatuaże. Też go znacie.  
– Dven, no jasne – wtrącił się Hghar. – Zajebiście! – Reszta także się zainteresowała, w końcu nie spodziewali się tutaj żadnych znajomych twarzy z Asmodae – Musimy do niego zajrzeć – stwierdził. – Pomaga z zaopatrzeniem?  
Xallevyn przytaknął.  
Scourer zaśmiał się głośno.  
– Niedługo wszyscy Reianie będą mieli tatuaże – wyjaśnił, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenia reszty drużyny. – Pewnie złote.  
– Nie zdziwiłabym się. – Aorin skinęła głową. – I nie miałabym nic przeciwko. – Dodała uśmiechając się szeroko.  
– A jego Shugo – spytał Hghar – Tofinyerk?  
– A nie wiem, będzie trzeba spytać – przyznał Xallevyn. – Co nie, Szugensik? – zwrócił się do Shugo, który stał obok Scourera.  
– Może... – Maluszek trochę się zawstydził, trochę naburmuszył. Chanter ukucnął i rozbawiony pogłaskał go po głowie.  
– Tofinyerk podobał się Theo – wyznał assassin. Przypominał sobie zachwyt tej uroczej Shugo na widok jego Elyosa, gdy obaj odwiedzili Dvena.  
– Wszędzie konkurencja – zaśmiał się Yvers – co nie, Xall?  
Assassin pokazał mu w odpowiedzi środkowy palec.  
Siedzieli tak i rozmawiali, kątem oka patrząc na trenujących żołnierzy, czy Reian przechadzających się po piaskowych ulicach. Jakaś dwójka Asmodian ćwiczyła coraz zacieklej, a ich sparing zaczynał przypominać bójkę. Hghar zaczął się w sumie nudzić siedząc tak tylko i czekając aż wyruszą na pustynię.  
– Och... – powiedział, gdy jeden z żołnierzy powalił w końcu drugiego i nie miał zamiaru dać mu wstać. – Nie sądzicie, że trzeba się rozgrzać przed misją?  
– Raczej wypocząć – poprawił go Scourer, podrzucając sześcian z częścią ekwipunku. Shugensik próbował go złapać.  
– Cali wy – odparł templar lekko złośliwie. – Nikt nie ma odwagi się ze mną zmierzyć.  
– A ja się chętnie rozruszam. – Xallevyn nie mógł tak po prostu zignorować tej zaczepki. Wciąż zresztą pamiętał ich pierwszy pojedynek, który niestety przegrał. Teraz miał ochotę pokazać Hgharowi gdzie jego miejsce.  
– Bawcie się dobrze, a my przygotujemy wszystko co trzeba, żebyście przeżyli na pustyni. Jak zawsze. – Scourer skierował sie do baraków, Shugo od razu ruszył za nim, pokazując jeszcze język mężczyznom szykującym się do krótkiego treningu. Aorin zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym razem z Yversem dołączyła do białowłosego chantera. Chętnie popatrzyłaby na walkę swoich towarzyszy, wiedziała jednak, że naprawdę powinna zacząć się pakować. Może poszuka nawet jakichś zabawek, które mogłaby dać później reiańskim dzieciom.  
Xallevyn i Hghar zostali sami, stanęli na przeciwko siebie, niedaleko barierki, trochę w cieniu.  
– Nie mamy broni. – Templar z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. – Drewniane? – spojrzał na miecze treningowe, które leżały niedaleko. – Scourer by się ucieszył.  
– Asmodianin zawsze ma broń – odparł assassin złośliwie, ostentacyjnie poruszając swoimi ostrymi pazurami i szczerząc lśniące zęby.  
Hghar przygryzł usta.  
– Proszę bardzo. – Pochylił się, wyciągnął dłonie. On też potrafił podrapać.  
Ich oczy zabłysły czerwienią, a piasek pod ich nogami wzbił się w powietrze, gdy obaj ruszyli do ataku.  
Do początku misji zostało już niewiele czasu. Narsha ułożyła spakowane sześciany, ostatni raz przejrzała wszystkie dokumenty, poprawiła swoje notatki. Zależało jej, aby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, aby nikomu nie stała krzywda. Nie tylko Reianom, których mieli uratować, ale także jej podwładnym. Będzie dobrze, proste zadanie, na pewno się uda.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech, wyszła na dwór. Chciała przejść się wokół budynku, rozciągnąć kości, zagadać innych oficerów, odetchnąć. Przystanęła jednak, gdy zobaczyła członków swojego oddziału trenujących w cieniu wysokiego muru, niedaleko ogrodzenia baraków. Akurat tych dwóch, na których najbardziej lubiła patrzeć. Podeszła bliżej, niby nic, przysiadła na schodkach niedaleko placu. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy zauważyła, że mężczyźni nie mieli żadnej broni treningowej. Normalnej na szczęście także nie. Walczyli wręcz. Narsha westchnęła głośno, prędko przykładając dłoń do rozchylonych ust, zawstydzona swoim brakiem profesjonalizmu.  
Cóż poradzić.  
Hghar wyprowadził porządny cios pięścią, w ogóle się nie powstrzymując. Xallevyn w ostatniej chwili upadł na ziemię, zrobił przewrót, przez co templar musnął go jedynie po czarnych włosach. Assassin od razu spróbował podciąć przeciwnika szybkim kopnięciem, ten jednak zaparł się drugą nogą, nie dając wytrącić się z równowagi. Xallevyn odskoczył, zaatakował pazurami, Hghar uniósł kolano, trafił go w brzuch. Assassin jęknął, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach templara i naparł na niego, chcąc powalić go na piasek. Hghar chwycił Xallevyna za kark, chcąc oderwać go od siebie. Skrzywił się, czując jak pazury mężczyzny wbijały się w jego skórę. Assassin puścił templara i sprawnym obrotem wyrwał się z jego uścisku, tracąc przy tym jedynie kilka włosów. Hghar od razu dobiegł do Xallevyna, unosząc pięść i gotów zadać kolejny cios.  
Zauważyli swoją oficer.  
– Coś cię rozproszyło? – spytał Xallevyn zadziornie, ocierając spocone czoło i szczerząc ostre zęby. Czuł trochę krwi w ustach. Zaatakował.  
– Skądże. – Hghar ramieniem sparował atak assassina, stanął prosto, ignorując go na moment. – Trochę tutaj gorąco – oznajmił, ściągając spoconą koszulkę. – Pozwolisz? – spytał wyniośle. Na jego ciemnofioletowych ramionach widać było zaczerwienione ślady po pazurach przeciwnika.  
– Nie krępuj się. – Xallevyn przełknął ślinę, złapał oddech, a kątem oka spojrzał na Narshę. No tak. Uśmiechnął się.  
Mężczyźni prędko wrócili do walki, a ich oficer obserwowała ich jeszcze uważniej. Ich trening, oczywiście.  
Hghar w końcu trafił assassina w twarz, ten zachwiał się, upadł na piasek. Splunął, przeturlał się prędko po ziemi, unikając buta templara. Podskoczył, nie zdążył jednak sparować kolejnego ataku, a jedynie trochę się odsunąć. Pazury Hghara zahaczyły o jego czarną koszulkę, rozerwały jej bok. Korzystając z okazji, templar pociągnął za zniszczony materiał, przyciągnął Xallevyna do siebie i uderzył go głową prosto w czoło. Assassin zachwiał się, a przed nagłym spotkaniem z podłożem uchronił go jedynie uścisk Hghara, który chciał po prostu sam rzucić go na piasek. Zrobił to zaraz z niemałą satysfakcją.  
Obok Narshy stanął Shugensik, który jak zwykle spakował się jako pierwszy i zdążył już pomóc trochę reszcie drużyny, zwłaszcza Scourerowi.  
– Mój pan powiedział, że idzie wziąć długi prysznic – zaczął, nie zauważywszy za bardzo, że sorcererka świata nie widziała poza trenującymi mężczyznami. Xallevyn doszedł do siebie, wyrwał się Hgharowi, skoczył na jego plecy, oplótł nogami i przewrócił. Nie mógł utrzymać templara na ziemi samą siłą, w ruch poszły więc pazury i ciosy kolanem. – Mówi, że na pustyni nie będzie okazji – kontynuował Shugo.  
– Ma rację. – Narsha pokiwała głową.  
Szugensik przysiadł obok oficer, wyciągnął jakąś przekąskę z kieszonki ogrodniczek. Poczęstował swoją rozmówczynię, ale ta chyba nie była głodna, bo nawet się nie odwróciła.  
Xallevyn i Hghar obaj leżeli teraz na piasku, okładając się coraz chętniej. Assassin był zwinniejszy, templar jednak bez wątpienia silniejszy, ten pierwszy nie mógł więc dać się na dobre przygwoździć do ziemi. Niby się nie powstrzymywali, obaj wiedzieli jednak, że walka na poważnie wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Zdecydowanie takowej nie planowali. Przeturlali się bliżej barierki, cali już w piasku tak chętnie klejącym się do potu i krwi. Assassin wylądował na górze, z rozkoszą odwdzięczając się templarowi za cios pięścią w szczękę.  
– Oficer nas podgląda? – krzyknął do Narshy, zachęcając Hghara, by ten leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo. W końcu pazury lekko wbijające się w tchawicę były całkiem przekonujące.  
– Nadzoruję trening – wyjaśniła sorcererka wyniośle. – Do roboty. Macie jeszcze trochę sił.  
– Przerwa. – Xallevyn zabrał dłonie od szyi mężczyzny. Ten odetchnął. – Mi też zrobiło się gorąco. – Zwinnym ruchem ściągnął porwaną koszulkę i rzucił ją na piasek. – I tak ją zniszczyłeś – powiedział z wyrzutem. Miał pomysł.  
Hghar uśmiechnął się tylko, po czym złapał assassina w pasie, zrzucił go z siebie i przewrócił, od razu napierając na niego z całej siły i przyciskając jego nadgarstki do ziemi.  
– Liczyć? – spytał, czując jak Xallevyn szarpie się i próbuje wstać. Nic z tego, Hghar postarał się, aby nie dać mężczyźnie pola do manewru.  
Xallevyn przestał się rzucać, czym na moment zaskoczył templara, ten jednak nie zwolnił uścisku. Zaczął odliczać.  
– Raz... – powiedział cicho i z uśmiechem, starając się nie patrzeć na Narshę, a skupić na przeciwniku. Pora to kończyć, jak zwykle zwycięsko.  
Nagle coś odrzuciło go z impetem, piasek wpadł mu do oczu, a za chwilę ramiona Xallevyna oplotły się wokół jego barków i oderwały od ziemi. To assassin, własną siłą nie mogąc wyrwać się spod templara, przestał stawiać opór, by skupić się na kontroli aetheru i w mgnieniu oka rozwinąć skrzydła. Te pomogły mu odbić się od ziemi i nie tylko uwolnić, ale i zyskać przewagę.  
Byli teraz w powietrzu, Xallevyn nabierał wysokości.  
Hghar nie miał wyjścia, także rozpostarł skrzydła, odrzucając tym samym assassina. Odwrócili się do siebie, obaj już porządnie zmęczeni, spoceni, pobijani i podrapani.  
Żaden jednak nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Na pewno nie przy takiej widowni. Zaczęli walczyć, zbliżając się do ziemi, wykonując w powietrzu widowiskowe manewry i ataki.  
Shugensik skończył przekąskę. Rozmarzył się na myśl o posiadaniu skrzydeł.  
Narsha też się rozmarzyła.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Hghar, który wpadł na nią z impetem, zrzucony z powietrza przez silny cios assassina, który pomógł sobie trochę aetherem. Czarne skrzydła templara rozpadły się pod wpływem uderzenia, sorcererka przewróciła się na podłogę, otoczył ich srebrzysty pył.  
Szugensik odsunął się od razu na bezpieczną odległość.  
Hghar wstał prędko, starając sie nie przygniatać kobiety. Spojrzał na nią z przejęciem.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Dotknął jej ramienia. – Nic cię nie boli...?  
Narsha podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, jęknęła, mężczyzna przytrzymał jej plecy.  
– Ups... – Xallevyn zleciał na ziemię. – Zupełnie niechcący – przeprosił bardzo szczerze. Schował skrzydła.  
Hghar pomógł Narshy wstać, przytrzymał ją w pasie. Daeva czy nie, każdemu zakręciłoby się w głowie od takiego zderzenia.  
– W porządku. – Sorcereka oparła się o mężczyznę. Trochę zawstydzona zatrzymała dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. – Przeżyję.  
– Wystarczy, potrzebuję prysznica. – Xallevyn uznał trening za zakończony. – Hghar – zagadał jeszcze templara – następnym razem, gdy będziesz chciał ściągnąć ze mnie ubranie, nie musisz robić tego pazurami... Och, zaraz... – Przygryzł usta. – W sumie pazurami było całkiem fajnie. – Przeszedł obok mężczyzny, dotknął jego podrapanego ramienia.  
Hghar już dawno nauczył się jak reagować na zaczepki assassina.  
– Nie martw się. Następnym razem zrobię to zębami – odparł wyzywająco, trochę mocniej obejmując Narshę. Ta rozchyliła usta, zaskoczona zdecydowanym ruchem mężczyzny i jego zadziornym nastawieniem. Nie miała jednak nic przeciwko. Xallevyn nie powstrzymał się przed uśmiechem.  
– Widzimy się na odprawie – pożegnał się z towarzyszami.  
– Teraz mój pan sie myje. – Szugensik złapał go za nogawkę.  
– Zmieścimy się obaj – odparł assassin zaczepnie, kierując się do baraków i łazienki.  
– Ej! – Shugo od razu pobiegł za nim.  
Hghar spojrzał na Narshę, zmieszał się odrobinę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że kobieta opierała swoją smukłą dłoń o jego wilgotną skórę.  
– Jeszcze raz przepraszam – zaczął uprzejmie. – Xall nie patrzy gdzie...  
– Oj patrzy – wyrwało się sorcererce. – Znaczy się, nie szkodzi. – Pokręciła głową. – Nic się nie stało. Muszę tylko chwilę poleżeć.  
– Zaniosę cię do łóżka – zaoferował Hghar. – Musisz odpocząć przed misją.  
Narsha nie protestowała, templar wziął ją więc na ręce. Nie sprawiło mu to najmniejszego problemu, nawet zaraz po męczącej walce. Kobieta złapała go za szyję. Bardzo starała się nie dąć po sobie poznać, jaką sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Wpatrywała się więc tylko w ciało mężczyzny. No co, miała je zaraz przed sobą.  
Yvers i Aorin siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł półnagi Hghar niosący Narshę na rękach, minął ich bez słowa i skierował się do pokoju sorcererki.  
– No proszę, proszę. – Assassinka odezwała się pierwsza, gdy zostali już sami. – A się dziwiłam, czemu Xall wrócił sam. No, z goniącym go Szugensikiem  
– Widać Narsha podeszła za blisko placu. – Yvers zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie możliwe scenariusze wypadku, który zmusiłby ich oficer do odpoczynku. Zaraz, przecież ani Xallevyn ani Hghar nie byli tacy lekkomyślni i nieuważni. Na dodatek Xallevyn wrócił z uśmiechem na ustach, nie z wyrzutami sumienia. Zaraz, zaraz... Yvers przestał się śmiać.  
– Albo w końcu porozmawiali – odparła Aorin. – I teraz... Nie, niemożliwe – przyznała. – Oni długo jeszcze będą bawić się w te podchody.  
– Już to przerabiałem – odpowiedział chanter poważnie. Przypomniał sobie o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Rexie, oraz o jego wybrance Vanie. Oni także nie porozmawiali o swoich uczuciach, póki nie było już za późno. Xallevyn też o tym wiedział, też o tym pamiętał. Czy to dlatego teraz...  
– Yvers. – Aorin szturchnęła towarzysza w ramię. – Nie smęć, miałeś mi pomóc z mieczami. Muszę mieć czym kroić te głupie Shulacki.  
– Tak, tak. – Wrócili do ostrzenia i czyszczenia broni assassinki. W końcu ruszali lada moment.

= = =

Eugene Fremont zapukał, otworzył drzwi, wszedł do gabinetu Theodora. Sorcerer siedział na kanapie, z nogami wyciągniętymi na poduszkach, czytał list. Na eleganckiej kopercie widniała czerwona pieczątka Radiant Ops.  
– De la Warre się stęsknił? – spytał gunner. Przysiadł na fotelu na przeciwko biurka, odwrócił się w stronę Theodora.  
– Nie byłem już na dwóch zebraniach – odparł sorcerer mrużąc oczy. Złożył kartkę. – Kolejnego mi nie daruje. Muszę pojawić się w Abyss chociaż na chwilę.  
– Masz teleportera, każdy z was ma – powiedział Eugene wzruszając ramionami. – Wiem, że masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale to nie zajmie ci długo. Po co robić sobie problemy.  
– Wiem. Pozwalał mi na odrobinę niesubordynacji przez moje misje od samej Lady Ariel. – Sorcerer westchnął. – Ale stracił już cierpliwość.  
– Dlatego unikasz tych zebrań? Przez Ariel? Nie martw się, skoro ona nic nie widzi, to oni też się nie domyślą. Zresztą reszta oficerów, z generałem na czele, nie uwielbiają jej jakoś ponad normę. Jeśli w ogóle.  
– Ta... – Theodore wolał nie kontynuować tego tematu. Niech jego przyjaciel myśli, że to przez lady Ariel. Wstał z kanapy. – Miałeś znaleźć dla mnie czas wczoraj. – Podszedł do biurka, schował list do szuflady.  
– Znalazłem dzisiaj. – Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. Zmienił pozycję. – Dużo pracy – wyjaśnił. – Tutaj i z Reianami. Nie zostaje czasu na pogaduszki.  
– To nie pogaduszki. – Theodore usiadł w fotelu.  
– Serio? – Gunner prychnął. – A o co chcesz mnie zapytać? – kontynuował coraz złośliwiej. – O Kahruna, prawda?  
Sorcerer westchnął, splótł place.  
– To część naszej misji – odpowiedział zachowując spokój. – Naszego planu.  
Eugene przewrócił oczami.  
– Udało mi się spotkać z nim bez wiedzy naszych Lordów i jego ludzi – mówił wolno i wyraźnie. – Załatwiłem ci rozmowę. Żadnych potknięć. Adrien ma mapę, był też pod pałacem. Wszystko jest gotowe. Kosztowało mnie to trochę nerwów.  
– Wiem. – Theodore skinął głową. – Dziękuję. Ale... – zaczął ciszej. – Byłeś jakiś taki... Po tym spotkaniu. – Oparł dłonie na blacie, zapadł się w fotel. – Nadal jesteś, coś jest inaczej. Gene, przecież obaj wiemy czym Fathi zajmuje się po godzinach.  
Gunner zmarszczył brwi.  
– Co ty chcesz usłyszeć? – Nie zmienił swojego złośliwego tonu. Denerwowała go ta rozmowa. Niby dokładnie tego się spodziewał, ale i tak miał już dosyć.  
– Co się stało – nalegał sorcerer. – Oprócz umówienia spotkania – podkreślił. – Pytam, bo mi na tobie zależy. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje.  
– Bardziej to drugie. – Eugene uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Może szukasz haków na Kahruna? – Nie za bardzo wierzył w szczere intencje swojego przyjaciela.  
– Wtedy wysłałbym Xalla albo Cynthię. – Theodore nachylił się do rozmówcy. – I Kahrun nie wygląda na kogoś, kto dałby się szantażować. – Pokręcił głową. – A już na pewno nie czymś takim.  
– Racja – podsumował Eugene. Zdawał się nie planować żadnej kolejnej wypowiedzi.  
Chwila ciszy.  
– Gene... – ponaglił go zniecierpliwiony sorcerer.  
– Kurwa, Theo – gunner zerwał się z fotela, pochylił nad biurkiem – co mam ci niby powiedzieć?! – Teraz naprawdę się zdenerwował. – Że Kahrun pokazał mi, że nie jestem... – Zacisnął zęby. – Że wciąż mogę.... – mówił z trudem – Kurwa. – Uderzył w blat, stanął bokiem do sorcerera. – Było zajebiście, zadowolony? – spojrzał na niego przez ramię. – Zadowolony? – Nie tylko rozmawialiśmy... – Opuścił głowę. – Na początku nie byłem pewien, bałem się, wiesz czemu, ale... Nie żałuję. Już, powiedziałem. – Stanął przodem, rozłożył ręce. – Ale... Ale to nie to samo co... – Przygryzł usta. – To mnie trochę ośmieliło. Pocałowałem Raima – wyznał niechętnie. – Powiedziałem mu parę rzeczy. Może za dużo. Ale... Już dawno nic takiego... – Nie mógł dobrać słów. – Theo. – Odetchnął, uspokoił się. – Byłeś moim pierwszym i miałeś być ostatnim. Ale... Raim... Znowu coś czuję.  
Theodore patrzył na niego przez moment, aż Eugenowi zrobiło się trochę głupio. Sorcerer jednak nic nie powiedział, wstał tylko z fotela, obszedł biurko, przysunął się do gunnera.  
– Chodź tu. – Objął go mocno.  
– Co ty robisz? – Eugene zaczął się kręcić. Za chwilę jednak uległ, opuścił ręce. – Tylko nie pytaj o szczegóły – powiedział, wtulając się w przyjaciela. – Pojęcia nie masz jak się stresowałem. I nie sądziłem w ogóle, że to możliwe, że ja jeszcze mogę... Kahrun... Niesamowity człowiek.  
– Raim wie? – spytał Theodore czule.  
– Coś ty. – Eugene pokręcił głowę. Za chwilę zorientował się, że mógł nie zrozumieć pytania. – O Kahrunie...? – zaczął odsuwając się od Theodora – Czy o... – Ten przytaknął. – Nie wie.  
– Porozmawiasz z nim jak będziesz gotowy. – Sorcerer nie naciskał. – Dotknął ramienia przyjaciela. – Jeśli będę mógł jakoś pomóc... Cieszę się widząc, że dochodzisz do siebie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
A Eugene jeszcze szerzej, mimowolnie przypominając sobie owocną wizytę w reiańskim pałacu.  
Zaśmiali się obaj, szczerze i głośno.  
Popatrzyli na siebie z miłością, zupełnie jak dawniej. Zawstydził ich ten moment, odsunęli się trochę, gunner wyprostował plecy, sorcerer odchrząknął.  
– Okej, wystarczy tych pogaduszek, przejdźmy do rzeczy. – Theodore, wciąż w dobrym humorze, przysiadł na biurku, sięgnął po teczkę. Eugene opadł na fotel. – Wybrałem Asmodian na misję do świątyni. Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną do generała Ingvara – wyjaśnił. Podał teczkę przyjacielowi, ten zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. – Oficer Tvei Aymara, nie tak dawno spotkała Cat na pustyni, a kilka dni temu poleciłem Cynthii, aby wyciągnęła je na miasto. Ponoć świetnie się bawiły. To powinno zachęcić ją do udziału – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Cat jest trudnym rozmówcą, na dodatek nie przepada za Asmodianinami. W sam raz, aby zaintrygować taką kobietę jak Tvei Aymara – podsumował. – Jeśli ona nie będzie się opierać, to generał Ingvar też nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko.  
– Jesteś okropny – przyznał Eugene z podziwem. – Oraz kleryczka i chanter. – Spojrzał na resztę dokumentów. – Świetnie, odciążą trochę Eliota, gdyby coś się stało.  
– Dokładnie – zgodził się Theodore. – Szykuj się, złożymy wizytę zarówno generałowi, jak i tej oficer. Musimy być przekonujący. – Wyciągnął z sześcianu gruby zeszyt. – Tu są moje notatki o tym, jak przedstawimy im naszą misję. – Przekartkował zawartość. – No i Reianom, też muszą wiedzieć. Sporo kłamania. Zacznij czytać. – Podał zeszyt gunnerowi. On znał już jego treść na pamięć. – Musimy... – Przymknął oczy, zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
– Theo, spokojne, nie wyglądasz najlepiej. – Eugene wstał z fotela, dotknął policzka sorcerera. – Czy ty się w ogóle wysypiasz? – spytał przejęty. – W sensie, chociaż tyle co dawniej, nie żebyś kiedykolwiek potrafił odpocząć.  
– Nie zawsze tak było. – Sorcerer podparł czoło dłonią, uspokoił oddech.  
– Uwolnisz się od niej – zapewnił gunner. – Cała Atreia się od niej uwolni.  
– Czasem naprawdę nie wiem na czym zależy mi bardziej. – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Na Atreii, czy na mnie... – zaśmiał się rozgoryczony. – Masz rację, jestem okropny.  
– Nie jesteś. A ona nie może czytać twoich snów. – Eugene schował zeszyt do swojego sześcianu, pomógł przyjacielowi wstać od biurka, podszedł z nim do drzwi. – Na pewno nie z takiej odległości. Wezmę Sarę. My to załatwimy. Ty idziesz do łóżka.  
– Nawet nie jest późno – protestował Theodore, rozczulony troską gunnera.  
– Ile dzisiaj spałeś? – spytał Eugene ostro.  
– To jest naprawdę ważna misja – odpowiedział sorcerer. – Od niej zależy...  
– Nie jesteś taki niezastąpiony w rozmowach z Asmodianami – odparł gunner złośliwe. – Zostaw to nam. Dogadałem się z Kahrunem, to dogadam się i z generałem Fatebound oraz tą oficer – zapewnił wyniośle, na co Theodore zareagował jedynie niewybrednym uśmiechem. – I nie, z nikim się nie prześpię – dodał Eugene dla jasności.  
– Może jednak coś mi opowiesz? – spytał rozochocony i wpół przytomny sorcerer. Byli już przed jego sypialnią, otworzyli drzwi.  
– Jeśli pójdziesz odpocząć. – Gunner zaczął stawiać warunki. – Musisz mieć siły przed rozmową z Lordami. To dużo ważniejsze, niż wyprawa do świątyni Jotunów. Wyprawa nie będzie miała sensu, jeśli rozmowa nie pójdzie po naszej myśli. – Wypowiedź ta tylko dodatkowo zestresowała i tak już zmęczonego sorcerera. – Przepraszam... – Eugene zrozumiał swój błąd. – Pewnie dlatego nie możesz się uspokoić...  
– Powiem coś źle i zabiję nas wszystkich – jęknął Theodore siadając na łóżku. Zdjął z siebie czarną koszulę, męcząc się z guzikami. – Jeśli Lord Nezekan mi nie uwierzy... Zabiję was wszystkich. – Spojrzał na Eugena szczerze przerażonym wzrokiem.  
– Theo. – Chłopak usiadł obok przyjaciela. – Chodź tu. – Teraz to on go przytulił. – Uwierzy – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Cokolwiek się stanie, ty robisz, co w twojej mocy. Masz nas, wierzymy w ciebie. Ja wierzę. – Dotknął blond włosów sorcerera. – A teraz się kładź. – Pomógł mu zdjąć spodnie, oprzeć się na poduszce, nakrył go cienką kołdrą.  
– Pamiętaj co mi obiecałeś – Theodore wyszczerzył zęby. – Jeśli odpocznę.  
– Żaden problem, chociaż bez szczegółów. – Eugene zaśmiał się, wstał z łóżka. – Pojęcia nie masz, co muszę czasem wygadywać, żeby poradzić sobie w Sarpan – dodał czule, myśląc o Raimie.  
Sorcerer coś mruknął, po czym przewrócił się na bok i zasnął niemal od razu.  
Gunner wyszedł po cichu, zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Jednak niepotrzebnie tak odwlekał to spotkanie. Było mu potrzebne. Pomogło, podobnie jak niedawna wizyta u Kahruna. Postanowił, że odwiedzi Raima jeszcze przed wyruszeniem na misję do świątyni. A co tam. Nie miał zamiaru skończyć na tamtym jednym pocałunku. Już nie.

= = =

Oficer Nobelle Middleton i jej oddział, z Catherine Hamilton na czele, dotarli w końcu do skalnej przełęczy, w pobliżu której znajdować miał się obóz Leparystów. Zwolnili, szli ostrożnie, rozglądali się po okolicy.  
Większość była dosyć zrelaksowana, w końcu Leparyści nigdy nie byli wyjątkowo groźnymi przeciwnikami. Po wojnie z Asmodianami i Balaurami potyczka z ludźmi wydawała się wręcz błahostką.  
– Musimy ich powstrzymać – zaczęła cicho Nobelle – zanim odważą się zaatakować Reiańskich żołnierzy, czy jeszcze gorzej, cywili.  
– To by była polityczna katastrofa – przyznał jej towarzysz.  
Catherine w zamyśleniu skinęła głową. Zatrzymała się.  
– Widzisz coś? – Rangerka od razu wbiła wzrok w skały, podobnie jak reszta drużyny.  
– Chyba... – Templarka zrobiła krok do przodu. – Ktoś tam jest, uważajcie... – Kolejny krok. Krzyknęła, gdy jej noga złapała się nagle w pułapkę schowaną pod piaskiem. Przed ranami uchronił ją metalowy but. Tyle szczęścia nie miała spiritmasterka, która, cofając się lekko widząc wypadek Catherine, wpadła w drugą pułapkę. Metalowe sidła od razu wbiły się głęboko w jej łydkę.  
– Rozproszyć się i zasłonić! – wrzasnęła Nobelle widząc, że na skałach ustawiają się łucznicy. W kierunku Daev prędko poszybował deszcz strzał, jedna za drugą.  
Catherine od razu upadła na ziemię i przyciągnęła do siebie kleryka, zakryła ich oboje tarczą, którą wzmocniła jeszcze aetherową powłoką. Nobelle podbiegła do sorcerera, a przy uwięzionej spirtmasterce pojawił się assassin. Kobieta, mimo przeszywającego bólu w nodze, utworzyła mocną aetherową tarczę nad sobą i swoim towarzyszem.  
Wytrzymali pierwszy atak, na rozkaz Nobelle rzucili się do kontrataku. Rozwinęli skrzydła. Catherine udało się otworzyć pułapkę i uwolnić nogę, chociaż kosztowało ją to kilka ran na dłoniach. Pobiegła pomóc spiritmasterce.  
Reszta wzniosła się w powietrze, rangerka zestrzeliła jednego z Leparystów. Pociągnęła za cięciwę, gotowa stworzyć kolejną aetherową strzałę.  
Cholera, coś ciężko szło. Za każdym razem coraz ciężej.  
W przełęczy pojawili się przeciwnicy uzbrojeni w miecze i sztylety. Zaatakowali Catherine i czarodziejkę. Kobieta uwolniła nogę, przypłacając to zdartą skórą i rozerwanymi mięśniami. Rozwinęła skrzydła, i tak chwilowo nie mogła chodzić.  
Rozpętała się walka, Daevy atakowały z powietrza, zyskując przewagę nad Leparystami.  
Ale było ich dużo więcej, niż zakładali. A aether kontrolowało się tak jakoś... ciężko.  
Kilkoro łuczników wystrzeliło spore strzały z przymocowaną do nich siatką, która poszybowała do Leparystów znajdujących się po drugiej stronie niewielkiej przełęczy. Jedna kobieta nie zdążyła zareagować, zbyt pochłonięta uważaniem na lecącego ku niej assassina. Strzała jej towarzyszy trafiła ją w głowę, zanim zdążył ją dosięgnąć sztylet Daevy. Reszta Leparystów zdążyła zmienić pozycje, złapać siatkę i przygnieść ją głazami. Oddział oficer Middleton mógł teraz wzlecieć już tylko do połowy wysokości przełęczy. Spiritmasterka, która znalazła się ponad barierą, odcięta od reszty, prędko przywołała kolejne żywiołaki i rzuciła się na ludzi atakujących ze skał.  
– Kurwa, metalowe – jęknął assassin, który próbował sztyletem rozerwać fragment siatki.  
– Aether! – pouczyła go wkurzona Nobelle.  
– Próbuję! – wrzasną chłopak rozpaczliwie. Z ogromnym trudem szło mu wzmocnienie ostrza aetherem. Pierwszy raz doświadczał czegoś takiego.  
Spiritmasterka, z pomocą swoich żywiołaków, zdołała zabić kilku Leparystów. Na skałach pojawiły się posiłki. Nie tak wiele. Może da radę. Coś wbiło się w jej bok. Strzała zakończona hakiem i sznurem. Dwójka Leparystów pociągnęła za niego z całych sił, zrzucając kobietę z powietrza prosto na skały. Gruchnęły kości. Żywiołaki spiritmasterki od razu rzuciły się na przeciwników, zajęły ich ogniem. Płonący Leparyści zaczęli wrzeszczeć przeraźliwie. Biegali bezradnie, aż padli w końcu na ziemię. Czarodziejka, zaciskając dłoń na rozerwanym boku, czując hak pod palcami, podniosła się powoli, ponownie rozwinęła skrzydła. Kosztowało ją to sporo sił. Uniosła głowę i w tej chwili jedna ze strzał trafia ją prosto w szyję.  
Żywiołaki zniknęły. Na Daevy posypał się kolejny deszcz strzał. Mniejszy, ale groźniejszy, z powodu metalowej siatki ograniczającej ich ruchy.  
– Tu są ich ludzie! – krzyknęła Catherine, parując atak kobiety w skórzanej masce. Drasnęła ją mieczem, osłoniła się tarczą. Kobietę zabiły strzały. Raniły kilkoro innych ludzi.  
– Już! – Assassinowi udało się zniszczyć fragment metalowej siatki. Rzucił się na Leparystów, którzy jej pilnowali. Zdołał zabić dwóch, nie używając nawet aetheru, zanim miecz trzeciego wbił się w jego udo. Chłopak zachwiał się na moment, ale odskoczył prędko, zaklął, zaatakował. Zrzucił Leparystę ze skał, ten upadł na siatkę, która ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. Dobił go sorcerer, pięknie wycelowanym potężnym kolcem lodu. Kleryk rzucił się na pomoc rannemu assassinowi.  
Na piasku słało się coraz więcej ciał, po skałach spływało coraz więcej krwi. Wszędzie pył, strzały, szczęk broni, krzyki.  
Daevy dostrzegły nieruchome ciało spiritmasterki.  
Catherine zadrżała, przygryzła usta.  
Jej wina. To wszystko była jej wina.  
Nie miało być ich tu tak wielu. Kilkunastu, najwyżej. A były dziesiątki. Elyosi i Asmodianie. Przygotowani i zdeterminowani. Atak ze wszystkich stron, metalowa siatka, haki, brak poszanowania dla życia własnych towarzyszy. Jakby wszystko to zaplanowali dużo wcześniej, łącznie z poniesieniem ofiar po swojej stronie. Musiał dowodzić nimi ktoś inteligentny i okrutny. A przecież zwykle nie mieli nawet żadnych prawdziwych dowódców. I ten cholerny aether! Czemu używanie go było coraz trudniejsze i bardziej męczące. Co do...  
Catherine wrzasnęła, gdy dwójka Leparystów rzuciła się na kleryka i poderżnęła mu gardło. Nie patrzyli, że skaczą też prosto na assassina. Na chłopaka trysnęła krew z rany jego towarzysza. Wściekły zdołał zabić jedną z przeciwniczek, drugi Leparysta prędko zeskoczył na siatkę. W kierunku assassina poszybowały strzały, zniszczyły skrzydła, które właśnie rozpostarł. Ranna noga nie pozwoliła mu reagować wystarczająco szybko, wciąż też, zaślepiony furią po stracie przyjaciela, próbował dogonić Leparystę winnego jego śmierci. Skoczył za nim. Trafiło go kilka strzał, spadł na siatkę. Już się nie ruszył. Człowieka dobiła Catherine, wbijając miecz między metalowe sploty, prosto w tułów przeciwnika.  
Zabili już ponad kilkunastu Leparystów.  
– Jeszcze tylko... – wycedziła wkurzona i zmęczona Nobelle – drugie tyle...  
Leparyści nie ustępowali. Próbowali z hakami, nawet z piaskiem i z kamieniami, nie chcieli się wycofać i bronić, nawet za cenę własnego życia.  
Catherine nigdy jeszcze nie trafiła na grupę tak desperacko zdeterminowaną, tak ślepo zapatrzoną w swój cel. Nigdy podczas wojny, nigdy wśród Leparystów. A celem tym bez wątpienia było wybicie całego jej oddziału, nie ważne jakim kosztem.  
Po kolejnej godzinie walki Catherine opadła na klęczki. Piasek był taki miękki, taki czerwony. Templarka miała problem ze sformowaniem aetheru w skrzydła.  
Zabili już tylu Leparystów, zniszczyli siatkę i inne ich pułapki, głownie dzięki czarom nieugiętego sorcerera. Ale co z tego... Gdzie on był? Nobelle? Ktoś jeszcze?  
Rozejrzała się. Chwila nieuwagi. Strzała trafiła ją w nogę, przebiła metal, musnęła skórę. Catherine przewróciła się na piasek. Kolejna strzała. Zdołała osłonić się tarczą. Ni mogła jej puścić. Ile jeszcze... Było jakoś ciszej. Resztki siatki spadły na jej ramiona i piasek wokół. Żywych Leparystów było już dużo mniej. Więcej leżała martwa na piasku i skałach. Ale co z tego... Ona opadała z sił. Kolejna strzała, Unisław tarczę. Dłużej nie da rady. Zaraz ją zabiją.  
– Nie wszystkich, nie wszystkich! – podniósł się głęboki męski głos. Leparyści od razu zaprzestali ataków, stanęli wokół ostatnich żywych Daev. – Spokojnie. – Mężczyzna zdawał się być ich przywódcą. Skórzane sznurowane buty, dopasowane spodnie, płaszcz w piaskowym kolorze, ta charakterystyczna brązowa maska, blond włosy. – Nie zabijajcie wszystkich – polecił, podchodząc do brązowowłosej rangerki.  
Oficer Nobelle Middleton uniosła się na łokciu, spojrzała na niego spode łba.  
– Ty... – wycedziła plując krwią.  
– Zostawcie coś dla mnie – dokończył mężczyzna z uśmiechem. Wyciągnął miecz zza paska, wbił jego ostrze w serce kobiety, potrzymał je tam przez chwilę, wyciągnął.  
Rangerka upadła bezwładnie na piasek.  
Catherine nie krzyknęła. Jej policzki zrobiły się wilgotne. Teraz ona.  
– Theo... – szepnęła. Pomyślała o swoich bliskich.  
– Ta kura jeszcze dycha – odezwała się jedna z Leparystek, wskazując sztyletem na blond templarkę.  
– Zabierzcie ją do mnie – polecił ich dowódca.  
Catherine milczała, gdy dwójka Leparystów podniosła ją z ziemi i zawlekła do obozu, wcześniej racząc ją kopniakiem w twarz i rozcinając jej usta. Milczała, gdy zobaczyła ich obóz, wcale nie taki duży. Jakby większość Leparystów, który ich zaatakowali, nawet nie miała zamiaru się tu zatrzymać. Naprawdę na poważnie zakładali, że tylu z nich nie przeżyje walki z odziałem Daev?  
Catherine milczała, gdy mijała zamaskowane twarze uśmiechające się dumnie i szyderczo. Gdy posadzono ją w największym z namiotów i przywiązano do drewnianego krzesła, sznurami tak mocnymi, jak te z których zrobiono tamtą ogromną siatkę. Gdy zostawiono ją na moment samą.  
Zamknęła oczy, chcąc zapanować nad łzami.

= = =

Masywna i ciemna sylwetka Lorda Zikela odznaczała się wyraźnie na tle jasnych ścian wewnątrz pałacu w Kamar. Szeroki korytarz, po którym gladiator chodził zniecierpliwiony, ozdobiony był licznymi kwiatami i kolorowymi dziełami sztuki. Na białej posadce leżały czerwone dywany, w wysokich oknach wisiały złociste zasłony, a przy drzwiach ustawione były eleganckie rzeźby.  
Lord Zikel stanął na moment przed jednym z obrazów, spojrzał na niego znudzonym wzrokiem, skrzywił się.  
– Brzydkie – skomentował ostro. Odwrócił się, jego długi czarny płaszcz musnął liście okazałego kwiatu, wprawił je w drżenie.  
Ciemny ubiór mężczyzny zdobiły duże srebrne klamry i skórzany pasek, jego szerokie ramiona podkreślały ozdobne pagony i guziki. Kołnierz miał niedbale rozpięty, a sznurowane buty ciężkie i wysokie. Bez wątpienia ledwie jednym kopnięciem byłby w stanie zniszczyć każdą z tych misternych rzeźb.  
– Wciąż nie najbrzydsze w okolicy – odpowiedziała ostro młoda Reianka, która przecierała właśnie okna. Jej spojrzenie i ton głosu jasno sugerowały, co uważała za najbrzydszy element wystroju korytarza.  
– Słucham...? – Lord Zikel zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Nie skrywał oburzenia taką bezczelnością byle sprzątaczki. – Co jest z wami, do cholery... – Zacisnął pięść, Reianka odsunęła się o krok, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
W korytarzu pojawiła się postać równie dostojna i wyniosła, za to jaśniejsza, trochę delikatniejsza. Gladiator od razu zignorował dziewczynę, uspokoił się, uśmiechnął lekko.  
Lord Nezekan zatrzymał się w drzwiach, zamarł, rozchylił usta.  
– Zikel. – Powiedział po chwili, dosyć szorstko. – Co ty tutaj...  
– Zostałem zaproszony – odparł gladiator całkiem uprzejmie. – Zostaw nas samych – zwrócił się do Reianki. Ta prychnęła pogardliwie, nie mając zamiaru słuchać się jakiegoś obcego Lorda, który na dodatek uważał się za lepszego od niej. – Zostaw… – zaczął mężczyzna, zaciskając rękę na szyi marmurowej rzeźby – nas… – kontynuował. Dziewczyna się nawet nie ruszyła. Czuła się pewnie, byli w końcu w pałacu Kahruna, a ten okropny czarny gość był tu w jakichś politycznych sprawach, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na… – samych. – Cała pewność siebie uszła z Reianki, gdy szyja posągu pękła pod siłą uścisku mężczyzny. Marmurowa głowa i liczne mniejsze odłamki spadły na posadzkę. Dziewczyna zadrżała przerażona, uciekła po chwili.  
Lord Zikel odwrócił się do Lorda Nezekana. Zostali sami.  
– Nie przyszedłbym – zaczął templar, ignorując zdarzenie sprzed chwili – gdym wiedział że tu będziesz.  
– Przyszedłem, bo wiedziałem że tu będziesz. – Gladiator uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
– Kahrun. – Lord Nezekan nie miał już słów. Westchnął, podszedł do okna, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Sprytny skurwiel – przyznał Lord Zikel, wciąż w dobrym humorze. – Chociaż wkurwia mnie to, ile on wie.  
– Zgaduje tylko i patrzy na nasze reakcje – poprawił go templar. Intuicja Reianina nie robiła na nim wrażenia. – Czemu my? – spytał zrezygnowany. – Ma Kaisinela i Marchutana zaraz pod nosem. Po to tu są.  
– Zostań, to się dowiesz. – Gladiator kopnął marmurową głowę. – Sam jestem ciekaw.  
Lord Nezekan zacisnął dłonie na białym parapecie, opuścił głowę.  
– Zikel... – powiedział cicho.  
Asmodianin podszedł do Elyosa, wyciągnął rękę, ale cofnął ją od razu.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział, już bez cienia złośliwości. – Za to wtedy, pod Wieżą. Wiem, co mówią. Nie mają pojęcia…  
– Niech mówią, co chcą. – Lord Nezekan pokręcił głową. – Wiesz doskonale, że to nic nie znaczy. – Jego myśli od razu powędrowały w kierunku Lorda Balaurów, którego zabójstwo zapoczątkowało kataklizm i wojnę. Którego zabójstwo jego towarzysz wziął na siebie.  
– Pewnie wiem – odparł Lord Zikel ponuro. Elyos zauważył tę zmianę tonu, nie skomentował jej jednak. Nie potrafiłby. W końcu to on był wszystkiego winien. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał Asmodianin szczerze zmartwiony.  
Elyos dotknął swojego boku.  
– Już dobrze – przyznał dosyć szczerze. – Ty?  
– Też. – Gladiator skinął głową. – Żyję dzięki...  
– Wystarczy. – Lord Nezekan odszedł od okna, zmarszczył brwi. – Przeżyłbyś i tak. Co to dla ciebie kilka wielkich Balaurów. – Nie potrzebował wdzięczności Asmodianina. – Jesteś silniejszy ode mnie.  
– Tak, ale mniej wytrzymały.  
– Teraz się komplementujemy? – spytał zgorzkniale.  
– Skoro mamy chwilę. – Lord Zikel uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Zanim przyjdzie tu straż Reian. – Spojrzał na drzwi, potem w głąb korytarza. – Coś się nie spieszą – dodał z satysfakcją.  
– Boją się ciebie – odparł Elyos, pogodniejąc na moment. – I wcale im się nie dziwię. – Kątem oka spojrzał na zniszczoną rzeźbę. – Leparyści. – Zmienił temat. Wolał nie mysleć o porywczości swojego towarzysza. – Podjęliście już działania?  
– Szykujemy zasadzki w Asmodae – odparł gladiator. – Dowiemy się co planują. Nie, żeby miało to znaczenie. Nic im się nie uda. To ludzie – dodał z pogardą. – Potrzeba kilku, by mieli w ogóle szanse zabić jedną Daevę. Marną szansę.  
– Zgadzam się. – Lord Nezekan skinął głową. – Nie mają pojęcia jak z nami walczyć. Zabijają jednak coraz więcej cywili, musimy reagować – podkreślił. – I są tutaj, w Balaurei. Ktoś musi im pomagać.  
– Pewnie ten ich Lord Lephar – zasugerował Lord Zikel pokpiwająco.  
– No tak. – Templar z rozbawieniem przyznał mu rację. – Chętnie bym się z nim spotkał – przyznał. – Taka osobistość – dodał z udawanym podziwem.  
Zaśmiali się obaj.  
Usłyszeli kroki, brzęk biżuterii.  
– Jesteście. – Głos Kahruna. Kojący, pewny siebie, równie uprzejmy, co zarozumiały. –Proszę za mną. – Dowódca Reian minął rozwalony posąg i skierował się do mniejszego korytarza, nie czekając na swoich gości.  
Lord Zikel i Lord Nezekan musieli go niemal gonić.  
– Czemu nas wezwałeś? – spytał Elyos, gdy zrównał krok z Kahrunem. – Czemu nie...  
Dotarli do ciemnoczerwonych drzwi, które prowadziły do ogromnego pokoju znajdującego się w wysokiej pałacowej wieży.  
– Czemu przyszliście? – spytał Reianin otwierając drzwi, gestem zapraszając do środka. Lordowie popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwali. – Nie udawajcie, że nie chcieliście – kontynuował mężczyzna bezczelnym tonem. Weszli do pokoju. – Chcecie skorzystać z mojej sypialni? – Spojrzał na swoje ogromne łoże.  
– Nie pozwalaj sobie na takie uwagi. – Lord Zikel zacisnął pięść. Jak wkurzało go to miejsce i ci ludzie. – Jeszcze raz...  
– Jesteś u mnie – odpowiedział Kahrun niesamowicie władczo. – Zachowuj się. – Zamknął drzwi, podszedł do ogromnego, miękkiego fotela. Cała sypialnia była urządzona niezwykle bogato. – Pewna Daeva chce z nami porozmawiać. Zwłaszcza z wami – oznajmił, rozsiadając się wygodnie. – A potem zostawię was samych, chyba tego potrzebujecie. Nie da się oddychać od tego napięcia – dodał znudzony zachowaniem swoich gości.  
– Wychodzę. – Lord Nezekan odwrócił się na pięcie i pociągnął za klamkę. Masywne drzwi były już zamknięte, nie dało się ich lekko otworzyć.  
– Proszę, nie zniszcz mi drzwi. – Powiedział Kahrun sięgając po winogrono. – Wiem, że mógłbyś je wyważyć, ale byłoby to naprawdę niemiły incydent. Przywodzący mi na myśl pewną rzeźbę. – Zjadł owoc. – Bardzo ją lubiłem.  
Templar puścił klamkę, wziął głęboki oddech, wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.  
– Reianie – powiedział gladiator pod nosem. – Żadnego szacunku. – Podszedł do Lorda Nezekana, stanął obok niego. Kahrun wciąż siedział sobie wygodnie, spokojny i zrelaksowany.  
– Co za Daeva chce z nami rozmawiać? – spytał Elyos, mając już szczerze dosyć tych podchodów.  
Kahrun nie odpowiedział, poczekał chwilę. Zaraz przy jednej ze ścian rozbłysło błękitne światło. Coraz większe. Wokół blasku pojawiły się białe symbole. Portal. Reianin z uśmiechem wskazał dłonią na wychodzących z niego gości. Jeden w długim czarno–czerwonym płaszczu, drugi w eleganckiej białej koszuli i ciemnych spodniach.  
– Theodore... – zaczął Lord Nezekan.  
– Hamilton. – Lord Zikel zmarszczył brwi.  
– Lordzie Nezekanie. – Theodore Hamilton skłonił sie uprzejmie. – Lordzie Zikelu. – Raz jeszcze. Jego serce biło jak szalone, dłonie drżały nerwowo. Adrien Lane stał zaraz za nim.  
Portal zniknął.

= = =

Zaraz przy pustynnej oazie, skrytej w cieniu skalnych gór i wzniesień, wyrosło pole beżowych namiotów. Gruby materiał zdobiły niebiesko–białe symbole armii Asmodae, przełamujące stonowane barwy piaskowej okolicy.  
Zbliżał się wieczór, powietrze stawało się wiec przyjemnie chłodnawe, a niebo ciemno–niebieskie, muśnięte pasmami głębokiej czerwieni malującymi się nad odległymi terenami Balaurów.  
Yvers Draxvien wbił właśnie ostatni kołek, przywiązał ostatnią linkę, skończył rozstawiać ostatni namiot. Przetarł czoło. Schował narzędzia do sześcianu.  
– Gotowe – powiedziała oficer Narsha Metheoris z uznaniem. – Pięknie.  
Chanter westchnął, przeciągnął się porządnie.  
– Shugo wynalazły sześciany – zaczął, patrząc na Shugensika, który stał niedaleko – nie mogą wynaleźć namiotów, które będą się same rozstawiać?  
Maluszek naburmuszył się lekko.  
– A Daevy nie mogą wynaleźć facetów, którym chce się pracować? – spytał złośliwie.  
Narsha uśmiechnęła się szeroko, szturchnęła towarzysza w ramię. Yvers pogroził Shugo palcem, ten w odpowiedzi pokazał mu język i uciekł.  
Narsha, wciąż rozbawiona, odeszła od chantera, skierowała się za skały. Zauważyła jednak Reian, którzy szli właśnie w jej kierunku. Przystanęła. Byli to podróżnicy, których ona i jej oddział wyrwali właśnie z łap Shulacków. Przed chwilą jeszcze odpoczywali przy oazie, byli w końcu w lekkim szoku. Nie wiadomo, czy bardziej przez to całe porwanie i akcję ratunkową, czy też raczej przez zobaczenie istot z czarnymi skrzydłami, zupełnie dla nich obcych. Asmodianie nie naciskali więc, dali im chwilę na oddech i zebranie myśli. Teraz Reianie zdecydowali się podejść w końcu do oficer, która dowodziła ich wybawcami.  
– Dziękujemy... – zaczęła jedna z kobiet prawie płacząc ze szczęścia, już się nie bojąc. – Pani Daevo, tak? – Złapała białą dłoń sorcererki w swoje śniade dłonie – Gdyby nie wy...  
– Narsha – poprawiła ją Asmodianka. – Bez pani – dodała z uśmiechem. – Hghar – wskazała na templara, który rozmawiał właśnie z oburzonym Yversem – ten fioletowy, przydzieli wam namioty – wyjaśniła. – Aorin – skinęła głową w kierunku assassinki bawiącej się z kilkorgiem Reiańskich dzieci, które od samego początku ani trochę nie bały się Asmodian – da wam wodę i jedzenie – dodała uprzejmie. – Scourer, białowłosy chłopak, opatrzy rannych – zakończyła rozdzielanie zadań.  
Chanter podszedł do sorcererki i Reian, przywitał się uprzejmie. Pomógłby im już wcześniej, ale bał się, że tylko ich bardziej wystraszy. Ci Reianie zdecydowanie potrzebowali chwili na ochłonięcie po nieplanowanym pobycie u Shulacków i zobaczeniu walczących Daev.  
– Na szczęście na ma wielu rannych... – powiedział niski mężczyzna, patrząc z zachwytem na białe włosy chłopaka. – Nie traktowali nas źle.  
– Pani Daevo! – do grupy podbiegły dzieci, które wcześniej bawiły się z Aorin.  
Assassinka od razu poszła po sześciany z jedzeniem, chciała poroznosić je po namiotach. Scourer bezzwłocznie udał sie wraz z rannymi Reianami na brzeg oazy, zaczął opatrywać ich rany. Od razu został zasypany pytaniami o działanie jego leczniczych zaklęć. I o włosy, każdy chciał ich dotknąć. Hghar bez chwili zwłoki zabrał ze sobą resztę Reian, pomógł im podzielić sie namiotami.  
Narsha została sama z tą krzykliwą zgrają.  
– Widzieliśmy, co pani wcześniej zrobiła! – Dzieci otoczyły sorcererkę, któreś złapało ją z ubranie. – Takie ogniste! Magiczny smok! Co przegoniło Shulacki! – krzyczały z zachwytem. – Można jeszcze? Chcemy zobaczyć! – Skakały jak szalone, machały rękoma.  
Sorcererka uśmiechnęła się uroczo, odsunęła się o krok.  
– Teraz muszę gdzieś iść, ale Yvers na pewno może wam pokazać jakieś sztuczki – odpowiedziała odsuwając od siebie dzieci i wskazując na masywnego chantera. Ten zmarszczył tylko brwi. Dzieci zadrżały, wolały do niego nawet nie podchodzić.  
Yvers uznał prędko, że jest to doskonały moment na krótki patrol i szybkim krokiem oddalił się od obozu. Musiał przecież właśnie teraz sprawdzić, czy w okolicy nie czają się kolejne Shulacki lub, nie daj Aionie, Balaury.  
Niedaleko oazy i obozu, zaraz za skalnymi wzniesieniami, Xallevyn Yarwyxr siedział okrakiem na związanym Shulacku. Jedną rękę zaciskał na jego szyi, drugą miał uniesioną, trzymał w niej sztylet. Nie powstrzymywał się za bardzo, z satysfakcją wbijał pazury w owłosioną skórę stworzenia. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy promieniowały delikatną czerwienią, która pięknie komponowała się ze stróżką krwi spływającą po jego granatowym policzku. Pozostałość po niedawnej walce.  
– Przysięgam, mówię prawdę! – wrzeszczał przerażony Shulack. – Balaury nam zapłaciły! Chciały, żebyśmy spowodowali trochę zamętu wśród Reian i tych przybyszów... – Popatrzył z niechęcią na przerażającego mężczyznę. – Was, zapewne... – dodał przepraszająco. – Chciały, żebyśmy odwrócili waszą uwagę od ich działań. Nigdy wcześniej nie atakowaliśmy zwykłych podróżnych! – zapewnił gorączkowo. – Nic im nie zrobiliśmy!  
– I tylko dlatego jestem miły – odpowiedział Xallevyn uroczo ostrym głosem. – Balaury od Lady Tiamat, czy jej przeciwnicy? – spytał pochylając się nad Shulackiem.  
– Od niej – odparł ten bez wahania. Sztylet, ostro pazury i to przeszywające spojrzenie działały na niego całkiem motywująco, pomagały się otworzyć. – Balaury są silne – zaczął się usprawiedliwiać – nie ma sensu się im...  
– A to czemu? – Asmodian wyprostował plecy, podrzucił sztylet. – Tym bardziej powód, by się przeciw nim zjednoczyć.  
– No może... – Shulack nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać. – Obiecałeś mnie puścić, gdy powiem czemu ich porwaliśmy... – przypomniał nieśmiało. Xallevyn zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
– Obiecałeś – przyznała Narsha, która podeszła właśnie do assassina.  
– Oficer. – Mężczyzna skinął głową. Sztyletem przeciął sznury krępujące Shulacka, pozwolił mu wstać, ale złapał go jeszcze za nadgarstek. – Już cię puszczam, pamiętaj tylko – dodał z uśmiechem, ściskając palce stworzenia – współpracujesz z Balaurami, łamiemy ci paluszki. – Szybkim i mocnym ruchem wykręcił mu dłoń i pogruchotał kilka kości. Shulack wrzasnął, złapał się za ranną rękę i uciekł prędko, gdy tylko Asmodianin zwolnił uścisk.  
– To było konieczne? – spytała sorcererka krzyżując ramiona.  
– Było, inaczej się nie nauczą. – Xallevyn popatrzył na uciekającego Shulacka, schował sztylet.  
– Nie rozumiem jak ktokolwiek może chcieć stanąć po stronie Balaurów – przyznała Narsha ponuro. Zaczęli iść powoli w kierunku oazy. – To potwory – wycedziła. – Trzeba być ślepym i głupim.  
– Albo też potworem – odparł Xallevyn poważnie, także pochmurniejąc. Starał się nie myśleć o Lady Ariel, ponieważ wtedy jego kolejne myśli od razu biegły w kierunku Theodora i jego szalonych zamiarów. Nie wyszło. Ciekawe co teraz robił jego sorcerer... Miał pewnie to spotkanie z Kahrunem i Lordami... Na Aiona, oby wszystko było...  
– Albo – zgodziła się Narsha.  
Wyszli zza skał, co od razu zauważyły znudzone Reiańskie dzieci.  
– O potworach mowa. – Assassin otarł krew z policzka.  
– Ja się nimi zajmę – Narsha postanowiła poświęcić się dla dobra drużyny. – Odział Reian przybędzie już jutro rano, ruszymy do Rancory. Potrenuj sobie może z Hgharem – dodała zalotnie.  
– Tak przy nieletnich? – spytał Xallevyn równie kuszącym tonem. – Może zajmę z nim jeden namiot i wtedy...  
– Możesz też spać pod gołym niebem – upomniała go sorcererka. – Chcę na papierze wszystko to, co wyciągnąłeś z Shulacka. – Zmieniła temat.  
– Jasne.  
Nadeszła noc. Okolica z piaskowej stała się szarawa, lekko granatowa. Było przyjemnie, prawie bezwietrznie, ale już nie tak gorąco jak za dnia. Dzieci już dawno spały, podobnie jak większość zmęczonych Reian. Asmodianie w końcu mogli odpocząć po podróży i walce.  
Scourer rozmawiał z Aorin i Shugensikiem, szeptem dzieli się wrażeniami z minionego dnia. Siedzieli niedaleko skał, nie śpieszyli się jeszcze do swoich namiotów.  
Narsha stała przy oazie, napawała się nocną ciszą i rześkim powietrzem. Usłyszała jakieś kroki. Reiańskie dziecko. Dziewczynka, która za dnia zdawała się być najspokojniejszą z całej tej zgrai. Sorcererka kucnęła, zawołała ją do siebie.  
– Jutro idziemy do Rancory? – spytała mała Reianka, bawiąc się nieśmiało swoim długim brązowym warkoczem.  
– Tak. Lubisz Rancorę?  
– Całkiem lubię, chodzimy tam czasem na zakupy. Mają tam duży targ – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mieszkamy w miasteczku pod Rancorą. Rentus – wyjaśniła. – Tak z godzina drogi.  
– To daleka wyprawa, takie zakupy – przyznała Narsha uprzejmie.  
Do oazy podszedł Hghar z Xallevynem, którzy dyskutowali właśnie zawzięcie o Shulackach i Balaurach.  
– Ja się nie męczę! – zapewniła dziewczynka. – A jak urosnę, to może też będę latać! I czarować. I zobaczę te miejsca... Pod spodem.... – Próbowała powiedzieć które, ale nie znała odpowiednich nazw.  
– Asmodae – nauczyła ją sorcererka. – I Elysea. Na pewno – zapewniła. Wstała, otrzepała czarne legginsy z piasku. – Ja sama w sumie nie byłam jeszcze w Elysei.  
– Zabiorę cię tam, gdy już będzie po wszystkim – powiedział Hghar, gdy stanął zaraz obok sorcererki i dziewczynki.  
– Trzymam za słowo. – Narsha wdzięcznym gestem odgarnęła kilka czerwonych kosmyków za ucho. – No, moja droga – zwróciła się do Reianki. – Pora iść spać, przed nami długa droga. Bądź grzeczna, to jutro też zobaczysz ognistego smoka.  
Dziewczynka z zapałem pokiwała głową i bez słowa sprzeciwu wróciła do swojego namiotu.  
– Też zobaczę jutro ognistego smoka? – spytał Xallevyn uroczo.  
– Ty idź patrolować pustynię razem z Yversem – zbyła go rozbawiona Narsha. – Ale serio – dodała zaraz, w pełni poważnie – macie pierwszą wartę.  
Assassin westchnął rozkosznie, posłusznie opuścił oazę.  
Narsha i Hghar popatrzyli na siebie, uśmiechnęli się delikatnie. Zaczęli spacerować wokół czystej tafli wody.  
– Misja udana – zaczął templar. – Wszyscy żyją. Dotarcie do Rancory to już tylko formalność, kwestia czasu – powiedział, aby uspokoić sorcererkę. Wiedział doskonale, jak kobieta przejmowała się każdym ich zadaniem. – Xall opowiadał, że przesłuchał porządne tamtego Shulacka?  
– Tak, wszystko mi spisze – odparła Narsha. – A co do Rancory, to ta dziewczynka powiedziała, że w sumie to mieszkają w miasteczku Rentus pod Rancorą, a do Rancory chodzą tylko na większe zakupy. – Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o dzieciach rozrabiających na zatłoczonym targu. – Ciekawe co fajnego można tam kupić.  
– Ostatni raz byliśmy na zakupach pewnie przed wojną, w Pandaemonium. – Hgharowi zebrało się na wspomnienia trochę spokojniejszych czasów.  
– Tak myślę. – Sorcererka przymknęła oczy. – Bedzie trzeba nadrobić. – Było jej tak dobrze. W tym ładnym miejscu, u boku tego niesamowitego mężczyzny, po w pełni udanej misji.  
– Może znajdziemy czas w Rancorze – odpowiedział Hghar patrząc na zmyśloną kobietę. Pomyślał, że pasowałby jej kwiatek we włosach, tutejsza ozdoba, którą nosiło tak wiele Reianek. Będzie musiał rozejrzeć się za czymś takim, gdy dotrą już do celu.  
Yvers Draxvien i Xallevyn Yarwyxr stali dzielnie na straży obozu. W sumie to siedzieli, na skałach. Nie przejmowali się zapadającą ciemnością, w końcu ich lśniące oczy nie miały z nią najmniejszych problemów. Chanter wyciągnął sześcian, a z niego dwie puszki.  
– Napijesz się? – spytał, podając piwo assassinowi.  
– No wiesz co?! – odparł ten szczerze oburzony zachowaniem towarzysza. – Tylko po jednym?  
– Rex nie pozwalał pić na misjach. – Zaśmiał się Yvers. – Narsha pewnie tez nie. Ale jej tu nie ma – dodał szeptem.  
– Jego też nie. – Xallevyn opuścił głowę.  
– Xall? – Chanter przysunął się do mężczyzny, dotknął jego drżącego ramienia. Xall, spokojnie... – Próbował go pocieszyć. Assassin wtulił się w jego ramię, zamknął oczy. – Wszystko jest w porządku... Już, już... – Yvers poklepał go po plecach. – Też za nim tęsknię. Cholernie tęsknię... Teraz moim obowiązkiem wobec niego jest dbanie o ciebie.  
– To staraj sie trochę bardziej – odparł Xallevyn niby złośliwie, ale trochę przez łzy, z twarzą wciąż schowaną w ubraniu chantera – Nawet nie ścielesz mi łóżka, nie gotujesz, nie sprzątasz...  
– No nie aż tak – odparł Yvers rozbawiony. Nie wspomniał oczywiście, że razem z Elyoską gladiatorką zabił innego członka swojego oddziału, aby Xallevyn mógł zostać z nimi w Balaurei, z dala od Shadow Courtu. Że przedtem szukał go tak długo, aż trafił w końcu na jakieś tropy a potem na Theodora. – Ale mogę poklepać cię po ramieniu, gdy ci smutno – zapewnił, dokładnie tak czyniąc.  
– Mam ciebie i nasz oddział – kontynuował assassin cicho. – Theodora. Jego oddział też nie jest taki zły. Innych znajomych, chociaż w Asmodae... Ale... – Jęknął. – Nie mam już brata. Był całą moja rodziną. – Pokręcił głową, odsunął się od chantera, odetchnął. – A ja nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, póki nie było już za późno.  
– To nie twoja wina – odparł Yvers ponuro. Wziął łyk piwa. – Niczyja. – Wolał tego nie roztrząsać. Oni też mieli przecież trochę na sumieniu.  
– Żyłby, gdyby nie wojna. – Xallevyn zacisnął dłoń na puszce. – O Abyss, o władzę, o chuj wie co. Kilka skał. Coś na to poradzimy – zapewnił ostro. – Theo coś na poradzi. Na Aiona, mam nadzieję, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Jest wspaniały, wiadomo, ale i tak się o niego martwię. – Westchnął. – Masz jeszcze? – spytał, prawie opróżniając swoją puszkę.  
– Mam – odpowiedział chanter szczerząc zęby. – Ale na potem – dodał złośliwie. – Pewnie zatrzymamy się na noc w Rancorze. Ciekawie jakie tam mają bary. Lepsze niż w Kamar?  
– Trzeba będzie sprawdzić. – Assassin skinął głową. – Wiesz, poznać kulturę sojuszników. Integracja.  
– Yarwyxr, jak my się doskonale rozumiemy. – Yvers objął Xallevyna ramieniem, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dopili swoje piwa, ze spokojem patrząc na rozległą pustynię skrywającą się w nocnych ciemnościach.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton milczał i patrzył na zebranych o kilka chwil za długo. Otrząsnął się w końcu, odwrócił do Adriena.  
– Zostaw nas samych – poprosił.  
Chłopak porozumiewawczo skinął głową. Otworzył nowy portal i zaraz w nim zniknął.  
Sorcerer został teraz sam z Kahrunem i dwoma Lordami. Zniecierpliwionymi i zdenerwowanymi Lordami. Przynajmniej Reianin wyglądał pogodnie.  
– Teleporter? – spytał Lord Nezekan unosząc brew, patrząc na Theodora niezadowolonym, lekko zszokowanym wzrokiem. – To nie jest...  
– Legalne? – spytał sorcerer uśmiechając się słabo. Cały pobladł. – Poczekajcie, aż usłyszycie co mam do powiedzenia – dodał, siląc się na pewny ton głosu.  
– Wina? – spytał Kahrun, który w przeciwieństwie do reszty bawił się całkiem dobrze.  
– Poproszę – odparł Lord Zikel, nie odrywając wzroku od blond Elyosa. Lord Nezekan westchnął. – Może usiądziemy? – spytał jeszcze Asmodianin. – Długo to zajmie?  
– Usiądźmy – zgodził się templar – bo nam oficer Hamilotn zaraz zemdleje.  
Zajęli miejsca przy Kahrunie, na fotelach ustawionych wokół niskiego stolika. Reianin nalał wina Asmodianinowi, Elyosi odmówili.  
– Mów – zachęcił Kahrun uprzejmie. – Cokolwiek to będzie, zostanie między nami – dodał naprawdę przekonująco. Theodore od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Zdziwiło go wręcz, jak niezwykle kojąco działały na niego słowa Reianina, jak otuchy dodawało całe jego przyjazne zachowanie. Nic dziwnego, że spotkanie z Kahrunem tak pomogło Eugenowi.  
Lord Zikel rzucił Reiańskiemu władcy niemiłe spojrzenie. Drażniło go to, że ten uważał się za gospodarza spotkania, że nadawał mu tempo. Co z tego, że byli w jego zamku? Mógłby okazywać Lordom więcej szacunku. Na dodatek sprawiał wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja dostarczała mu niemałej rozrywki.  
– Chodzi o Lady Ariel... – zaczął Theodore oddychając głęboko. Przymknął oczy. Otworzył je zaraz, spojrzał na zebranych. Pouczył się w myślach, przekonał, ponaglił. Przecież po to tu przyszedł, sam tego chciał.  
Zaczął mówić.  
Opowiedział im o wszystkim. O tym, jak zaraz po powrocie z Asmodae spotkał się z Lady Ariel. Jak stracił wtedy część wspomnień, część siebie. Stał się jej bezwzględnie posłuszny, świata poza nią nie widział.  
Opowiedział im o jej kłamstwach, o niesiniejącym rezonansie Wież, o jej współpracy z Lady Tiamat. Wyjaśnił, że to właśnie ze względu na ich sojusz Balaury pojawiły się podczas bitwy pod ruinami Wieży w Asmodae i zaatakowały jedynie Asmodian.  
Opowiedział im też o tym, jak Lady Ariel chce zdobyć artefakt, który zaprowadzi ją do Lorda Israphela. Tak, wierzyła, że on żyje, że go odnajdzie. Planowała z jego pomocą przywrócić dawną Atreię. Atreię taką, jaką stworzył ją Aion. Przeznaczoną dla Elyosów, którzy pod władzą swoich Lordów zamieszkiwali wnętrze planety i koegzystowali z Balaurami żyjącymi po jej zewnętrznej stronie. Lady Tiamat popierała te dążenia.  
Drżącym głosem wyjaśnił jak wyrwał się w końcu spod jej kontroli, jak mimo to udawał, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tak długo udawał. Torturował dla niej i zabijał, nawet wtedy, gdy jego umysł był już wolny. Musiał, dla niego, aby go odnaleźć, aby nie wzbudzić jej podejrzeń.  
Na koniec opowiedział im o tym, jak zebrał Daevy, które mu uwierzyły. Że razem z nimi sabotował jej plany, szukał sposobu, aby ją powstrzymać. Razem też postanowili, że najwyższa pora zwrócić się do Lordów po pomoc. Do Lordów, którzy uwierzą, zrozumieją. Musieli działać, zanim Lady Ariel i jej sojusznicy wcielą w życie swoje okrutne plany.  
Potem długo milczał. Reszta także.  
Kahrun dokończył wino, przetarł usta. Dotknął ramienia spanikowanego Theodora, uspokoił go lekko, potem z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na Lorda Zikela i Lorda Nezekna.  
Templar wstał bez słowa, podszedł do okna. Opieranie się o parapet i wpatrywanie w przestrzeń za szybą zawsze pomagało mu się opanować. Nie tym razem. Zacisnął ręce na marmurze, tak mocno, że jeszcze trochę i pewnie pozostawiłby na nim wgniecenia.  
– Podaj mi jeden powód... – wycedził ostro, wbijając wzrok w parapet. – Jeden kurwa powód, żebym pozwolił ci wyjść stąd żywym.  
– To moja sypialnia? – wtrącił się Kahrun. – Nie chcę mieć tutaj żadnego rozlewu...  
– Zamknij się, cholerny Reianinie! – Lord Nezekan odszedł od okna. – Hamilton! – wrzasnął, łapiąc sorcerera za płaszcz, podnosząc go z fotela. – To zdrada Atreii, pomówienie i... – Zacisnął zęby. – Kłamiesz, jesteś zdrajcą, zawsze byłeś...  
– Naprawdę, Nez? – zaczął Lord Zikel spokojnym tonem. Też podniósł sie z fotela, stanął obok templara.  
Theodore nie miał jak wyrwać się z uścisku Elyosa, milczał więc, starał się nie ruszać, najlepiej w ogóle nie oddychać.  
Lord Nezekan nie miał nawet sił skomentować sposobu, w jaki zwrócił się do niego Asmodianin. Spojrzał na gladiatora, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Słucham? – spytał zdenerwowany.  
Lord Zikel dotknął jego nadgarstka, zachęcając Elyosa, by ten puścił przerażoną Daevę. Templar ustąpił, popchnął sorcerera na fotel. Skrzyżował ramiona, odwrócił się do gladiatora.  
– Nigdy tego... – zaczął Asmodian – nie zauważyłeś? Ona zawsze... – Nie wiedział jak dobrać słowa, aby nie zdenerwować rozmówcy jeszcze bardziej. Normalnie nie byłby taki delikatny, ale ta sytuacja, te oskarżenia... Musiał uważać. – To, co on mówi, ma sens – podsumował.  
Theodore odetchnął z ulgą. Może go chociaż nie zabiją.  
Lord Nezekan prychnął.  
– Czy nie miał Lord nigdy wrażenia, że Lady Ariel wpływa na niego swoimi umiejętnościami? – odezwał się cicho sorcerer, ośmielony przez poparcie Asmodianina. – Czy wierzy Lord w rezonans Wież? – kontynuował. – Czy wierzy Lord w to, że ja po jednej rozmowie z Lady Ariel tak nagle stałem się jej wiernym sługą i zapomniałem o wszystkim innym, nawet jeśli chwilę wcześniej myślałem tylko o tym, aby wrócić do Asmodae? – dodał gorzko. – Że Balaury, które pojawiły się pod Wieżą, zaatakowały tylko Asmodian, ponieważ...  
– Ariel nigdy... – zaczął Lord Nezekan pochylając głowę. Po chwili schował twarz w dłoniach. – Ona by mi tego... Kurwa...  
– Coś przeczuwałeś. – Lord Zikel wciągnął w powietrze. – O cholera, nawet ty masz co do niej wątpliwości. – Poruszył się nerwowo. – Ty po prostu nie chciałeś dopuścić do siebie myśli, że twoja ukochana Lady Ariel... – Zaczął się śmiać. – Ja pierdolę, on mówi prawdę. – Asmodianin pokręcił głową, złapał templara za ramię. – Nez! – podniósł głos, potrząsnął zdruzgotanym mężczyzną. – Czy ona kiedykolwiek... próbowała cię kontrolować? Kontrolowała...?  
Elyos milczał, długo i ponuro. Opuścił w końcu ręce, spojrzał na resztę.  
– Wtedy nie byłem pewien... – wyznał niechętnie. – Ale teraz...  
– Kurwa! – Lord Zikel kopnął fotel. Kahrun skrzywił się lekko. – Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? – spytał zirytowany. – Wiesz ile Daev wierzy w rezonans? Wiesz ilu Asmodian zginęło przez te Balaury...  
– Wiem!  
– Nawet ja prawie...  
– Kurwa, Zik, wiem! – Lord Nezekan stracił panowanie nad sobą, nie zauważył nawet, że nie zwrócił się do rozmówcy jego pełnym tytułem, którego zawsze tak uparcie używał.  
Gladiator zabrał rękę. On to zauważył.  
Zamilkli wszyscy. Theodore bał się nawet na kogokolwiek spojrzeć.  
Pierwszy odezwał się Kahrun.  
– Mówisz prawdę, Elyosie – zwrócił się do sorcerera, tym swoim kojącym, wzbudzającym zaufanie tonem. – Widzę to w twoich oczach, słyszę to w twoim głosie. Reakcja Lordów jedynie to potwierdza. – Wstał, stanął przed pozostałymi gośćmi. – Potrzebowali kogoś takiego, jak ty. Pomogłeś im zrozumieć, uświadomić...  
– Przestań... – jęknął Lord Nezekan pochylając głowę. Lord Zikel zacisnął pięści.  
– Nie zgadzam się na sojusz Elyosów z Balaurami – oznajmił Kahrun pewnie, już nie tak miłym głosem – mający na celu zniszczenie nas i Asmodian. Musimy działać.  
Lord Zikel opadł na fotel, wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Balaury zaatakowały tylko naszych... – wycedził. – Kłamstwo na temat rezonansu. Sojusz z Lady Tiamat. A wszystko tylko po to, by pozbyć się tych brudnych Asmodian z ich pięknej planety. Bo nas przecież Aion nie miał w planie – dodał z lekkim rozgoryczeniem.  
Lord Nezekan spojrzał kątem oka na poruszonego Asmodianina. Pomyśleć, że jego dawny przyjaciel prawie zginął wtedy pod Wieżą. Że on sam ryzykował życie próbując mu pomóc. Pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez nią... On tak bardzo starał się jej ufać. Tak bardzo starał się wierzyć w jej dobre intencje. Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ja ją... – zaczął ostro.  
– Zabiję.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Theodora, który wolno i wyraźnie dokończył właśnie wypowiedź templara.  
– Zabijesz Lady Ariel? – spytał Lord Zikel wykpiwająco szczerząc zęby.  
– Z waszą pomocą. – Sorcerer nabrał odwagi. – Gdy wrócę do niej z artefaktem – wyjaśnił.  
Kahrun, sam zaskoczony swoją postawą, wolał się dla odmiany nie odzywać. Nalał sobie wina, skierował swoją uwagę ku soczystym owocom, które znajdowały się na stoliku.  
– Hamilton... – Lord Nezekan stanął przed Daevą. Theodore uniósł wzrok. Uderzy go czy pochwali? – Z tobą możemy mieć szanse – przyznał templar beznamiętnym tonem, jakby próbując nie kierować się rozszalałymi emocjami. – Tobie ufa bezgranicznie.  
– Bo myśli, że jest jej kukiełką – dodał Lord Zikel.  
– Bo ufa bezgranicznie swoim umiejętnościom – poprawił go Elyos ze spokojem. Ta zmiana tonu była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca, niż jego wcześniejsze krzyki. – Jest pewna, że go kontroluje. – Ponownie zwrócił się do Theodora. – Z tobą możemy ją zaskoczyć. Możemy cię użyć... Jeśli naprawdę mamy to zrobić...  
– Musimy zrobić to błyskawicznie. – Asmodianin skinął głową. – Dasz jej chwilę na reakcję, kontratak... Zrozumie co się dzieje, nie żyjesz. – Pstryknął palcami. – Albo gorzej.  
– Nie zamierzam zginąć. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi.  
– Zacznij. – Lord Nezekan odsunął się odrobinę, ponownie skierował do okna. – Nikt z nas nie wie jak wygląda śmierć Lorda. I to taka nagła. – Westchnął. – Możesz...  
– Nie zamierzam się poświęcić. – Theodore wstał z fotela, wyprostował się. Kahrun spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Nie zamierzam zginąć – podkreślił Elyos ostro. Templar zatrzymał się w pół kroku, odwrócił. – Owszem, zależy mi na lepszym świecie, tak samo jak i wam. – Theodore przełknął ślinę. – Ale ja chcę żyć potem na tym lepszym świecie – dodał donośnie – a nie tylko wywalczyć go dla innych.  
– Niebyt szlachetnie – odparł Lord Nezekan z beznamiętnym spokojnym.  
– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. –Teraz to Theodore podszedł w jego kierunku. – Nie będę waszym narzędziem, nikt mnie nie użyje. Jeśli w to wchodzimy, to razem, równi. – Stanął przed Lordem, uniósł brodę.  
– Elyosie – wtrącił się jednak Reianin – gdybyś chciał kiedyś dołączyć do mojego dworu...  
– Nie, on jest z nami – przerwał mu Lord Zikel, już w trochę lepszym humorze. – Zaczyna mi się to podobać.  
– Czy ty rozumiesz w ogóle powagę tego, o czym rozmawiamy? – spytał go Lord Nezekan, ignorując odważne słowa Daevy.  
– Rozumiem doskonale. – Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi, wkurzony takim pytaniem. – Konsekwencje także – dodał ostro. – Dolej wina – zwrócił się do Kahruna. – Czeka nas długa noc, jeśli mamy to porządnie przedyskutować. – Rozsiadł się wygodnie. – Wszystko, od waszej wyprawy po artefakt – spojrzał na Theodora – do planu zabicia Lady Ariel.  
– I ustalenia nowego rządu – odpowiedział sorcerer wracając do stolika. – Mam wiele pomysłów. – Także sięgnął po kieliszek, Reianin nie omieszkał go napełnić. – Przede wszystkim w radzie Lordów powinni zasiadać także reprezentanci Daev i ludzi – zaczął podekscytowany. Zaczęli rozmawiać.  
Lord Nezekan wziął głęboki oddech, przymknął oczy. Po chwili dołączył do reszty.  
– Mi też dolej wina – powiedział zrezygnowany. – A najlepiej to mnie obudź.

= = =

Catherine milczała, gdy wszedł do namiotu. Gdy sięgnął po szklankę, nalał do niej wody, wziął łyk. Gdy przyciągnął sobie drugie krzesło i postawił je na przeciwko, oparciem do przodu, usiadł na nim okrakiem, ułożył ramiona na oparciu.  
Musiała zaciskać usta. Zaciskać je z całej siły, aby nie krzyczeć. Krew z rozciętej wargi drażniła jej podniebienie i ciekła po podbródku. Jej twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. Rany przestały boleć. Albo przestała je czuć.  
Zdjął maskę. Nie musiał. Skórzane brązowe maski Leparystów były bardziej symbolem, niż skutecznym sposobem na ukrycie swojej tożsamości. Nie musiał. Catherine znała te blond włosy, znała te rysy twarzy, tę sylwetkę, te jasnobłękitne oczy. Znała doskonale. W końcu mało kogo szanowała tak, jak swojego ukochanego oficera, Howarda Windsora.  
Mężczyzna przyłożył do jej ust szklankę z wodą.  
– Wybacz – powiedział uprzejmie. – Nie mogłem przecież powiedzieć, żeby obchodzili się delikatnie z Daevą. Od Daev gorsi są tylko ludzie, którzy z nimi współpracują. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie wiedząc jak ironicznie brzmi to w jego ustach. – Napij się. Ostrożnie. Wiem, że boli. – Musnął kciukiem rozcięte usta kobiety, ta wzdrygnęła się lekko. – Zagoi się w kilka dni, jak to u Daev – zapewnił ją Howard.  
Catherine otworzyła usta.  
– Błagam – zaczęła płaczliwie, ignorując szklankę – powiedz, że to... – Mężczyzna odstawił ją więc na stolik, wrócił na krzesło. – Jakiś plan, nie wiem. – Templarka kręciła głową. – Misja. Cholerna misja – wycedziła. – Nie jesteś... Nie jesteś z nimi.  
– Z nimi? – Howard prychnął, uniósł brodę. – Czyli z ludźmi? Czyż nie z ludźmi jest moje miejsce? – spytał ostro.  
– Oficerze... – Catherine z trudem przełykała ślinę. – Co się dzieje, czemu...  
– Wiedziałem, że przyślecie tylko jeden oddział. – Mężczyzna wstał, zaczął chodzić po namiocie. – Nigdy nie wysyłaliście więcej, niż jeden. Po co, prawda? – spytał rozbawiony. – Toż to tylko ludzie.  
– Nie było ich tylu! – wrzasnęła zrozpaczona kobieta.  
– Nas – poprawił ją Howard. – Nie było nas tylu. Nie jestem głupi – dodał zachowując spokój. – Posiłki przybyły dopiero po tym, jak opuściłyście pustynię.  
– Jak...? – Catherine jeszcze szerzej otworzyła zaszklone oczy. – Sami nie dalibyście rady w takim czasie... Żaden nielegalny teleporter nie potrafiłby przetransportować tylu ludzi i sprzętu... Kurwa, nawet gdyby mógł, przecież żadna Daeva by wam nie pomogła!  
– Daeva nie. – Mężczyzna dopił wodę, oparł się o stół. – Lord Lephar.  
– On nie istnieje! – krzyknęła templarka zdesperowanym głosem.  
– Też tak kiedyś myślałem.  
– Widziałeś go? – spytała ostro, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa wychodzące z ust jej oficera, nie mogąc uwierzyć w całą tę sytuację.  
– Niedługo wszyscy go zobaczą.  
– Widziałeś go?! – powtórzyła przez łzy. – Widzieliście?! To dlatego jesteście tacy...? – nie mogła znaleźć słów, łkała. – Zabijacie swoich ludzi! Zobacz, ilu poświęciliście, by zabić kilka Daev.  
– Nie by zabić kilka Daev – sprostował Howard, bawiąc się swoją maską. – By przekazać wiadomość.  
– Kurwa, oczywiście. – Catherine opuściła głowę, krew z rozciętych ust skapnęła na jej biało–czerwoną zbroję. Bardziej czerwoną, niż białą. Głównie brudną. – To gratuluję – wycedziła. – Oni wiedzieli, że zginą? I co wyście do cholery... – Zacisnęła pięści. – Aether...  
– Och, zauważyłaś. – Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Lord Lephar – odparł unosząc dłoń.  
Templarka spojrzała na jego skórzaną rękawiczkę. Nie rozumiała. Nie chciała rozumieć, nie było co rozumieć. Cholerni fanatycy.  
– To twoja odpowiedź na wszystko? Jebany Lord Lephar? Wyprali ci...  
Do namiotu zajrzał jakiś Asmodianin, spojrzał pytająco na Howarda. Ten skinął głową.  
– Generale – zaczął Leparysta z szacunkiem. – Chłopaki nie są pewni. Rozkładamy przy drogach same głowy, czy całe ciała? No i pięć czy sześć? – kątem oka spojrzał na związaną Daevę.  
– Ty nędzny... – zaczęła Catherine, cedząc słowa przez zakrwawione zęby.  
– Zamknij się – polecił Howard ostro. Zwrócił się do podwładnego. – Pięć głów – odparł władczo.  
– Się robi. – Asmodianin opuścił namiot.  
Howard Windsor odwrócił krzesło, usiadł przed Catherine.  
– Odprowadzą cię za skały – wyjaśnił ze spokojem, już milszym tonem. Pochylił się lekko. – Wróć do swoich, przekaż, co uznasz za stosowne – dodał szeptem.  
– Alvar przewraca się w grobie. – Kobieta była coraz bardziej wściekła. – Co się z tobą stało? – Próbowała uwolnić się z więzów.  
– Nie wspominaj o Alvarze. – Howard wyprostował się od razu, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Sara? – Templarka pokręciła głową. – Ona jest tutaj. Eugene także. Howard – załkała – na Aiona...  
– Catherine. – Mężczyzna potarł twarz dłońmi, westchnął. – Przecież zawsze próbowałem. Zrobić coś dla pozycji ludzi, dla pokoju. Naprawę próbowałem współpracować z Daevami, wiesz o tym doskonale. Wpasować się. Nigdy nie planowałem, że skończę z Leparystami – przyznał, jakby trochę ponuro. – Ale spójrz jak im pomogłem – dodał z dumą. – Wiem tak wiele o Daevach i ich armii. Teraz i oni to wszystko wiedzą. Wytrenowałem wielu generałów. Ba, to ja pomogłem stworzyć te rangi i wojskową strukturę. Stajemy się realną siłą. Zorganizowaną siłą. Lord Lephar użycza niektórym z nas swojej mocy...  
– Skończ z tym! – wrzasnęła Catherine zamykając oczy, nie chcąc słuchać. – Howard! Aionie... – Nie dała rady powstrzymać kolejnych łez. – Nie tędy droga. Nie możesz w to wierzyć. Wyprali ci mózg. – Spojrzała na mężczyznę ze szczerym przerażeniem. – Lord Lephar? Howard, błagam... Nie patrzysz trzeźwo.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie – zaprzeczył ten, nic sobie nie robiąc z rozpaczy byłej podwładnej. – W końcu wszystko widzę.  
– Co robicie w Balaurei? – spytała templarka ostro.  
– Catherine.  
– Co robicie w Balaurei?! – powtórzyła wrzeszcząc. – Zabiłeś cały mój oddział, aby przekazać cholerną wiadomość! Co więc robicie w Balaurei?! Co robicie...  
– Czekamy – uciął Howard.  
– Na co?!  
– Aż zrobicie swoje – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Nie zawiedźcie, proszę.  
– Co masz na...  
Mężczyzna wstał, nachylił się do Catherine, dotknął jej czerwonego policzka. Cała drżała.  
– Przepraszam, że spotkaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach... – zaczął czule. – Catherine, nie puszczam cię wolno, abyś przekazała wiadomość. Tak wyjaśnię to reszcie, bo nie chcę cię zabijać. Tylko w to mi uwierzą. Wiadomością będzie te pięć głów, które zostawimy przy drogach. Słowa, które przy nich napiszemy. Nie chcę żeby znalazła się tam też twoja. Z szacunku do ciebie, z szacunku do niego.  
– Miał imię – wycedziła kobieta. Patrzyła przed siebie.  
– Zrozumiałby.  
– Nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił.  
Howard wyprostował się, wziął głęboki oddech. Ponownie odwrócił się do templarki, ta wzdrygnęła się pod wpływem oschłego spojrzenia jego błękitnych oczu.  
– Muszą też myśleć, że coś z siebie wyciągnąłem – oznajmił mężczyzna ponuro. – Proszę, pokrzycz dla mnie. – Stanął za Catherine.  
– Howard.  
– Wolałbym ci w tym nie pomagać. – Oparł obie dłonie na jej drżących ramionach.  
– Howard, oficerze... – błagała kobieta. – Zabierzemy cię stąd. Obiecuję. Ty nie jesteś... – Załkała. – Nie jesteś z nimi. Zabierzemy cię. Obiecuję...  
– Mam nadzieję, że już się nie spotkamy. Zawsze cię lubiłem, Catherine.  
Templarka wybuchła głośnym płaczem.  
– Zabierzemy cię stąd... – Opuściła głowę. – Gdy Sara się dowie... – Płakała. – Ocalimy cię, obiecuję. Oficerze...  
– Nie ja potrzebuję ocalenia. – Howard zacisnął dłonie, Catherine jęknęła. – Krzycz.  
Zaczęła krzyczeć. Przyszło jej to zaskakująco łatwo, w końcu tego właśnie chciała już od chwili, gdy straciła cały swój oddział, już od chwili, gdy go rozpoznała.  
Krzyczała tak długo, aż ją puścił.  
Zostawił ją samą, wyszedł na moment z namiotu. Catherine miała czas uspokoić się odrobinę, odetchnąć. Howard wrócił zaraz z dwójką innych Leparystów. Kobieta spojrzała na nich spode łba, za splątanych blond włosów, całych w krwi i piasku.  
– Generale? – spytała Leparystka grzecznie.  
– Wypuście ją do Kamar – polecił mężczyzna. – Pora, aby usłyszeli – dodał wyniośle. – Daevo – zwrócił się do Catherine, prowadzonej teraz przez jego podwładnych. – Pamiętaj. Niedługo wszyscy zobaczą Lorda Lephara. A wy nam w tym pomożecie.  
Templarka splunęła, Leparystka od razu zdzieliła ją w twarz. Rozcięte usta zabolały na nowo.  
– Zabierzcie ją – rzucił niedbale Howard, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do swojego stołu.  
– Chodź, głupia kuro. – Leparyści wyciągnęli Catherine z namiotu. – Bez żadnych sztuczek, bo dołączysz do kolegów.  
Howard został sam. Stał tak przez moment. Oparł obie dłonie na blacie, opuścił głowę. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Po chwili zrzucił wszystko, co było na stole. Szklanka rozbiła się na ziemi, woda rozlała.

= = =

Mury twierdzy w Rancorze robiły wrażenie. Były dużo wyższe i bardziej masywne niż te, które otaczały Kamar. Nad okolicą górowały wieże strażnicze, potężne działa i wysokie żeliwne bramy. W cieniu całej tej konstrukcji, wzniesionej, aby powstrzymać ewentualny atak Balaurów, trwało za to normalnie miejskie życie. Zatłoczonymi drogami poruszali się kupcy i mieszkańcy, w tym także wielu Shugo, którzy przewozili towary z najdalszych zakątków Atreii. Liczne lokale zapełnione były po brzegi, a strażnicy pilnujący porządku udzielali wskazówek nowoprzybyłym gościom, bądź też uganiali się za dziećmi, które tak łatwo gubiły się w tym tłumie.  
Oddział Fatebound przeszedł właśnie rutynową kontrolę przy małym posterunku i wszedł na główny plac Rancory. Głośno i kolorowo, musieli trafić na jakiś festyn czy inny dzień, który tutejsi Reianie uwielbiali spędzać na zabawie i zakupach.  
– Jeszcze raz dziękujemy wam wszystkim – powiedział jeden z uratowanych Reian żegnając się z Asmodianami i żołnierzami z Kamar. – Naprawdę...  
– Owocna współpraca – odparła łuczniczka z reiańskiej armii, patrząc uprzejmie na towarzyszy z Asmodae. Ich wspólna podróż okazała się niezwykle sprawna i bezproblemowa. Podręcznikowa, w pełni udana misja.  
– Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. – Oficer Narsha Metheoris uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
Reianie zaczęli żegnać się z każdym po kolei. Powspominali jeszcze jakieś zdarzenia z podróży, z walki z Shulackami, z dotarcia pod Rancorę, której widok wywarł nie małe wrażenie na Asmodianinach. Żołnierze z Kamar szykowali się już na powrót do stolicy, pozostali Reianie mieli zamiar spędzić trochę czasu w Rancorze przed udaniem się do swojego miasteczka położnego niedaleko pod tą ogromną bazą.  
– Zobaczymy się jeszcze, pani Daevo? – spytała Narshę dziewczynka, z którą ta rozmawiała wcześniej nad oazą.  
– Na pewno – odparła sorcererka uprzejmie. – Może cię nawet odwiedzę.  
– Zapraszam! – Mała podskoczyła ze szczęścia, spojrzała pytająco na swoich rodziców.  
– Koniecznie! – odpowiedzieli ci równie zadowoleni z pomysłu. – Dziękujemy – dodali jeszcze. – Będziemy czekać na wizytę.  
– Bezpiecznej drogi do miasteczka – pożegnała się Narsha. – I udanych zakupów.  
Wszyscy wymienili ostanie uprzejmości i rozeszli się w swoje strony, prędko znikając gdzieś w barwnym tłumie i gwarze. Asmodianie zostali na placu, musieli odsunąć się trochę na bok, by nie zagradzać przejścia.  
– Skoro o zakupach mowa... – zaczął Yvers szczerząc zęby. – Chcielibyśmy z Xallem trochę się rozejrzeć. Tak do jutra? – spytał niewinnie. – I tak już wieczór...  
– Żal byłoby wracać zaraz po przyjściu – zgodziła się Aorin. – No i od razu przegonilibyśmy tamten oddział Reian, trochę głupio.  
– I są tutaj inne Shugo – wtrącił się nieśmiało Szugensik. – Mógłbym porozmawiać z nimi o, wiecie, biznesie... I takie tam – Naprawdę miał ochotę pozaczepiać trochę tutejszych kupców.  
– No nie wiem... – westchnęła Narsha. Mieli w końcu rozkazy. Nie jakieś bardzo konkretne, jeśli chodziło o dzień powrotu, no ale...  
– Moglibyśmy wybrać się razem na zakupy – powiedział Hghar patrząc na sorcererkę.  
– Dobra, ruszamy jutro. – Kobieta podjęła decyzję. – Ale z samego rana. – Spojrzała na swój oddział, gotów już rozbiec się po Rancorze. – Nie balujcie za bardzo, tak z umiarem.  
Zapadał wieczór, ale miasto robiło się jedynie jaśniejsze i bardzie kolorowe. Okolicę rozświetlały liczne wysokie lampy i barwne ozdoby, grała muzyka, pachniały potrawy sprzedawane przy drogach i kwiaty porozstawiane na straganach.  
Narsha i Hghar spacerowali ładnymi uliczkami, oglądali ozdoby i pamiątki, rozmawiali. W otoczeniu masywnych murów i wież strażniczych, patrolowanych przez dobrze wyszkolone oddziały Reian, łatwo było poczuć się bezpiecznie, tak sielsko i spokojnie, mimo bliskości ziem Balaurów. Zupełnie jak w Kamar, które leżało przecież w głębi Sarpan.  
– Zdążyłam całkiem polubić te maluchy – przyznała sorcererka odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – Naprawdę musimy wpaść do ich miasteczka zanim wrócimy do Asmodae. Ach i ci Reiańscy żołnierze... – dodała uroczo zawstydzona. – Dobrzy przewodnicy i towarzysze. No i te ich zbroje... – Przygryzła usta.  
Templar zmarszczył brwi.  
– Zbroja powinna chronić ciało – powiedział w pełni poważnie – a nie je...  
Narsha jednak nie zwróciła większej uwagi na jego odpowiedź, ponieważ jej wzrok przykuły stoiska z ozdobami do włosów. Wystrojone i rozgadane Shugo sprzedawały najróżniejsze nakrycia głowy, spinki, okulary czy opaski.  
– Spójrz, ile kapeluszy! – Sorcererka nie mogła napatrzeć się na niezliczone fasony i kolory. Przymierzyła jeden, czarny, ozdobiony delikatną koronką i granatowymi koralikami. – Szkoda, że zaraz by mi spadł – przyznała, odkładając go na miejsce.  
Hghar zrozumiał od razu, że prędko nie będzie mieć lepszej okazji, by sprawić swojej oficer drobną przyjemność.  
– Może coś, co da się wpiąć we włosy? – spytał, niby nic. Kątem oka odnalazł odpowiednie stoisko. – Tam. – Złapał kobietę za rękę, przeprowadził ich oboje przez ruchliwą uliczkę. Narsha nie stawiała oporu, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Na Aiona! – westchnęła, gdy zatrzymali się przed pięknymi kwiatami umieszonymi na sporych wsuwkach i spinkach. Porządne wykonanie i materiały, kwiaty wyglądały jak żywe, nawet lepiej. – U nas nie ma takich wzorów. – Sorcererka nie mogła posiąść się z zachwytu. – Tego w ogóle nie znam... – Wzięła do rąk srebrną spinkę z czarno–niebieskim kwiatem o okazałych, lśniących płatkach. – Piękny.  
– Poprosimy – Hghar zwrócił sie do Shugo stojącej przy stoisku.  
– Dla Daev... – zaczęła młoda Reianka, która pomagała jej w sprzedaży.  
– Cena jak dla każdego – dokończyła sprzedawczyni szturchając dziewczynę w bok. Hghar nie robił problemu, miał ochotę kupić coś swojej towarzyszce i zapłacić za to jakąkolwiek cenę. Narsha milczała zaskoczona, gdy Shugo zapakowała spinkę w papierową torebkę i podała ją templarowi. Podziękowali, odeszli trochę na bok, z dala od ruchliwej uliczki.  
Hghar wyjął ozdobę z opakowania, ostrożnie wpiął ją we włosy sorcererki. Ta nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać i rumienić.  
– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho.  
– Na pewno nie spadnie. – Templar zabrał ręce. – Myślę...  
– Zależy pewnie podczas czego... – odparła Narsha kusząco, palcami dotykając kwiatka i swoich włosów.  
Zamilkli na moment, mężczyzna odchrząknął.  
– Chodźmy może, no... – zaczął szukając słow. – Ustalić z tutejszymi dowódcami jakiś nocleg dla naszego oddziału – wymyślił. – Skoro zostajemy do jutra...  
– Dobry pomysł – przyznała Narsha chętnie.  
Prędko ruszyli w kierunku najbliższego posterunku, do rana będąc już w bardzo dobrych humorach. 

= = =

Eugene Fremont leżał na miękkiej kanapie zasypanej wzorzystymi poduszkami. Nogi miał wyciągnięte na niskim stoliku, stopy bose. W rękach trzymał książkę, którą pożyczył od Raima. Historia Sarpan. Całkiem go wciągnęła. Raim był zaraz obok, także rozwalony na kanapie. On zmagał się z podręcznikiem o geografii Elysei. Prostym podręcznikiem, którego używały dzieci w szkołach. Eugene dostał go dawno temu od młodszej siostry Theodora, Nadii.  
Byli w pokoju Reianina już od kilku godzin, odpoczywając, czytając, rozmawiając. Jakże cudowny sposób na spędzenie wolnego popołudnia, przyjemne z pożytecznym. Wygodnie, cicho, spokojnie... Chociaż Eugene wciąż bił się z nieprzyzwoitymi myślami. Spróbować, nie spróbować? Ciężko było skupić się na książce, nieważne jak ciekawej.  
Zamknął ją, odłożył na stolik.  
Westchnął, spojrzał na Raima. Jak zwykle nie mógł sie napatrzeć. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko jakąś luźną białą tunikę podkreślającą jego śniadą karnację. Kilka złotych ozdób, trochę rozczochrane włosy. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się mapom krain w Elysei i analizował barwne ilustracje.  
– Wasz Kahrun jest trochę... – zaczął Eugene, mając ochotę na nawiązanie rozmowy. Między innymi rozmowy. – ....dziwny. – Pomyślał o swojej niedawnej wizycie u reiańskiego władcy oraz o tym, co opowiadał mu Theodore po spotkaniu z Kahrunem i Lordami. – Mówi, co myśli – dodał. Raim odłożył podręcznik, przysunął się do Elyosa. – Zero dyplomacji i taktu. Tak mi sie wydaje...  
– Dyplomacji? – spytał Reianin. – W sensie kłamania? – Uśmiechnął sie delikatnie.  
– Nie... – Eugene nie chciał go urazić. Wiedział jak wszyscy w Sarpan uwielbiali Kahruna. – Po prostu...  
– Jeśli chcesz zostać wybranym na władcę, musisz być konkretny i zdecydowany – odparł Raim uprzejmie, jakby tłumaczył dziecku coś śmiesznie oczywistego. – Nie płaszczyć się przed nikim, nie kombinować. Walczyć o nasze interesy – dodał pewnym głosem. – Musisz mieć najlepsze cechy Reianina. On taki jest. No i ten niespotykany kolor włosów na pewno trochę pomógł... – podsumował zamyślony.  
– Wybraliście go? – Eugene uniósł brwi.  
– No tak. Wy waszych władców nie?  
– Nie – odparł cicho – byli nimi od zawsze, w końcu żyją wiecznie. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– I dlatego najbardziej nadają się na władców? – spytał Raim w pełni poważnie i niewinnie. – Są mądrzejsi i bardziej rozważni niż reszta?  
Gunner zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
– Pomyślałby ktoś, że będą mądrzejsi – odparł trochę ponuro.  
Raim pokręcił głową, dźgnął go palcem w bok.  
– Widzisz, te wasze typowe zachowanie. – Westchnął zrezygnowany. – Nie mówisz, co myślisz. I dziwisz się, że u nas jest inaczej, że każdy jest sobą. – Trochę się nawet oburzył. – To z waszymi zasadami coś jest nie...  
– Raim...  
– Ze mną możesz być szczery – zapewnił chłopak, nachylając się do Elyosa. – Nie musisz udawać, naprawdę. Możemy rozmawiać o wszystkim... – Naparli na poduszki. Jak miękko i przyjemnie. – Nie lubisz swoich władców? Nie są mądrzy?  
Eugene przymknął oczy.  
– Nie chcę już rozmawiać – wyszeptał.  
Objął dłońmi twarz Reianina, przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował. Chłopak oparł się o poduszki, położył na Elyosie.  
Nigdzie się nie śpieszyli. Obejmowali się, przytulali, napawali swoimi ustami i językami. Prawie tracili dech od tych wszystkich pieszczot i pocałunków.  
Eugene westchnął rozkosznie, gdy Raim zaczął całować jego szyję. Chłopak prędko szalenie się rozochocił i Elyos musiał go od siebie oderwać, by nie musieć tłumaczyć się potem swoim towarzyszom ze śladów na skórze.  
Wrócili do pocałunków, podnieśli się z poduszek. Siedzieli obaj obok siebie, objęci, a ręka Eugena zaczęła wędrować po udzie Reianina, trafiła pod biały materiał.  
Elyos spojrzał pytająco na partnera, ten był jednak zbyt zaskoczony i podniecony, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Eugene sięgnął więc dalej, pozbawił chłopaka zbędnych fragmentów ubioru, wziął jego męskość do ręki. Zaczął pieścić ją delikatnie, drugą ręką bawiąc się włosami chłopaka i zajmując jego usta swoim językiem.  
Raim oddychał coraz szybciej, z chęcią poddawał się pieszczotom Elyosa, wzdychał przeuroczo. Eugene poczuł, jak penis chłopaka stał się już twardy, zabrał rękę. Reianin spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Eugene uśmiechnął się tylko, cmoknął go w rozchylone usta, po czym zszedł z kanapy i klęknął zaraz przed nią. Rozchylił sobie nogi chłopaka, pocałował go w udo, po czym z zapałem zaczął sprawiać mu przyjemność ustami. Raim nie potrafił się nawet ruszyć. Zamknął tylko oczy, zacisnął drżące dłonie na poduszkach. Wszystko wirowało. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł coś tak niesamowitego, każdy zmysłowy ruch Elyosa powodował u niego ekscytujące dreszcze. Jego wilgotny język, ciepłe policzki, delikatne zęby. Było mu tak gorąco, było mu tak dobrze. Najchętniej nigdy nie pozwoliłby gunnerowi przestać. Jęknął głośno. Eugene, zachęcony reakcjami chłopaka, przyśpieszył, zaczął działać także dłonią. Raim odważył się w końcu unieść jedną rękę, położyć ją na głowie chłopaka, dotknąć jego włosów. Eugene uniósł wzrok, spojrzał z satysfakcją na Reianina, który wyraźnie był już blisko. To spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Raim nie wytrzymał ani chwili dłużej. Szczytował, zaciskając palce na poduszce i włosach Elyosa, zapominając go puścić. Eugene nie oponował, połknął spermę chłopaka, wziął oddech dopiero, gdy ten mu na to pozwolił.  
Raim opadł na kanapę, odetchnął głęboko. Nie mógł się podnieść.  
Eugene wstał z podłogi, pochylił się na chłopakiem. Ten patrzył na niego błogo nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
– Głos odebrało? – spytał gunner dotykając policzka Reianina.  
Ten westchnął słodko, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągnął rękę w kierunku uda chłopaka.  
– Ja... – zaczął cicho. – Gene, to było... Na Aiona, nie przesadziłem? – spytał nagle przerażony. – I przepraszam, że tak szybko... – zarumienił się zawstydzony. Elyos zaśmiał się tylko kręcąc głową. Jakby słyszał siebie kiedyś z Theo. Cmoknął chłopaka w usta, po czym odszedł kilka kroków. – Gdzie ty...? – Raim znalazł nagle siły, by podnieść się z poduszek. – Zostań... – jęknął.  
– Dużo pracy przed misją – odparł Elyos trochę zadziornie. Widział doskonale, jak jego rozpalony partner nie mógł wytrzymać z podniecenia i miał ochotę na więcej. No bywa, niech sam sobie z tym poradzi. – Ale wrócę, nie martw się – zapewnił uprzejmie. Założył buty, zebrał swoje rzeczy. Westchnął. Tak, niech sam sobie tym poradzi. Albo z kimś innym. On i tak nic więcej nie mógł mu zaoferować.  
Raim usiadł na kanapie, uspokoił oddech.  
– Będę czekał – zapewnił gorąco. Wstał, podszedł do gunnera, objął go mocno. – Powodzenia. To w końcu ta ważna misja.  
– Dokładnie tak. – Eugene skinął głową. – Pora zacząć ratować Atreię i kończyć tę wojnę. Musisz zobaczyć Elyseę nie tylko na rysunkach – powiedział ze szczerym, pełnym uczucia uśmiechem.

= = =

Xallevyn wbiegł do pokoju, wtulił się od razu w Theodora, ścisnął go z całej siły.  
– Nareszcie wróciłeś – powiedział sorcerer zamykając oczy, napawając się bliskością swojego assassina. – Tęskniłem.  
Byli sami w pokoju Elyosa. Pomieszczenie było mniejsze, niż jego gabinet, ale jeszcze bardziej przytulne. Przy jednej ze ścian stało okazałe łóżko nakryte kocami i poduszkami, przy drugiej stolik, dwa fotele i szafa, wszystko, czego potrzeba.  
Zapadała noc, oddział Radiant Ops szykował się już do snu, zmęczony całym dniem ćwiczeń i zadań. Stres spowodowany zbliżającą się misją też dawał im się we znaki.  
Było więc cicho, w pokoju Elyosa paliły się tylko dwie lampki, za oknem zapadała już ciemność.  
– Ja też tęskniłem – przyznał Asmodianin czule. Uwolnił Theodora z uścisku, oparł dłonie na jego ramionach. – Mów jak z Lordami?! – spytał przejęty. – Żyjesz, więc nienajgorzej. – Odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Nie da się ukryć – odparł Elyos z uśmiechem. – Jak twoje zadanie?  
– Theo, na Aiona! – Xallevyn prawie nim potrząsnął. – No uratowaliśmy ich i sobie pozwiedzaliśmy – rzucił prędko. – Co z Lordami?! – powtórzył, tym razem jeszcze głośniej.  
Sorcerer odsunął się od assassina, usiadł na łóżku i poczekał, aż ten do niego dołączy. Położył się na pościeli, stopy wciąż trzymając na dywanie. Xallevyn oparł się o kołdrę, jedną ręką podparł brodę, drugą zaczął dotykać koszulki Theodora, przez materiał drażniąc pazurami jego delikatną skórę.  
– Idziemy po artefakt, jak planowaliśmy – zaczął sorcerer. Zamknął oczy. – Wrócę z nim do Ariel... – Westchnął. – I oni mi wtedy pomogą. Pomogą...  
Xallevyn zamarł, zatrzymał dłoń.  
– Udało ci się, o mój... – powiedział cicho, patrząc na sorcerera. – Naprawdę ci się udało. – Połozy się obok niego, objął ramieniem.  
– Nam wszystkim się udało. – Theodore także odwrócił sie na bok, twarzą do assassina.  
– Może Lord Zikel nie jest taki najgorszy.  
– Po prostu nie odpuści okazji, by osłabić Elyseę i jej władców. – Theodore zaśmiał się pod nosem. Cóż, udany zamach na Lady Ariel bez wątpienia pomoże w osiągnięciu pokoju, ale na pewno nie wzmocni pozycji Elyosów w Atreii, wręcz przeciwnie . – I naprawdę myślę – dotknął granatowego policzka Asmodianina. Zaczął wodzić opuszkami palców po jego czarnym tatuażu – że jest coś między nim a Lordem Nezekanem.  
– Myślisz? – Xallevyn uniósł brew. Nie ciągnął jednak tego tematu, zbyt był jeszcze podekscytowany udanym spotkaniem Theodora z Lordami. – Och, nie wierzę... – Odetchnął głęboko. – Znaczy wierzę – poprawił się zaraz. – Nigdy nie wątpiłem. Ale teraz, gdy to szaleństwo staje się coraz bardziej realne...  
– Wiem, reszta zareagowała podobnie. – Elyos przysunął do siebie dłoń Asmodianina, przeplótł swoje palce z jego palcami. Nie puścił. – Sam nie mogę się jeszcze pozbierać po tej rozmowie... Nie zwariowałem chyba tylko dlatego – uśmiechnął się lekko – że za bardzo przywykłem już do stresu i udawania.  
– Może później coś na to poradzimy – odparł Xallevyn zalotnie. – I na stres... – Wyszczerzył zęby. – I na pewno na udawanie... – Przygryzł usta. – A co z artefaktem? – spytał jeszcze. – Po tym wszystkim?  
– Zniszczymy go lub ukryjemy gdzieś w Abyss. Lordowie zdecydują. Jeśli naprawdę można go użyć, by odnaleźć Lorda Israphela, to lepiej nie ryzykować. Zwłaszcza, jeśli podziela on poglądy Lady Ariel i na dodatek jest od niej silniejszy. Za dużo niewiadomych.  
– Popieram. – Xallevyn delikatnie skinął głową. – I bez tego nie brakuje nam problemów. – Podniósł się z pościeli, usiadł obok Theodora. – Tak się cieszę, że wszystko w porządku, że jesteś cały... – powiedział wzruszony, znowu wodząc dłonią po ciele mężczyzny, zatrzymując się na jego szyi.  
– Musisz wracać? – Elyos także się podniósł, oparł dłoń na udzie assassina. – Czy możesz zostać na noc? – spytał sugestywnie. Tak bardzo potrzebował jego bliskości i chwili zapomnienia. Zjadały go nerwy, nie chciał zostać sam.  
– Może oficer mi wybaczy. – Xallevyn nie miał zamiaru pozwolić sorcererowi spać samemu w tym dużym łóżku. – A może nawet nie zauważy, zajęta Hgharem – dodał z uśmiechem.  
– Tym niczego sobie templarem? – spytał Theodore zadziornie. – Sam bym się nim zajął. – Spojrzał wyzywająco na assassina. – Na pewno...  
Xallevyn pokręcił głową, popchnął Elyosa na pościel, nie dał mu dokończyć zdania.  
– Wiesz, że gdy tak mówisz – zaczął ostro, siadając okrakiem na biodrach mężczyzny – to prowokujesz mnie tylko do udowadniania, że to ja jestem najlepszy i nikogo innego już nie potrzebujesz.  
Theodore nie dał się wystraszyć. Dotknął talii assassina, wsunął ręce pod jego czarną koszulkę.  
– To może opowiem ci więcej o tym mężczyźnie – zaczął, jeszcze bardziej zawadiacko – z którym byłem zanim odzyskałem...  
– Theo! – Xallevyn nachylił się prędko nad Elyosem, wgniótł go w pościel, pocałował chciwie, nie dając mu możliwości powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej ani złapać oddechu. Dobrze. Niech nie myśli, że może sobie pozwolić na takie zaczepki. Asmodianin nie miał też zamiaru poprzestać na tym jednym pocałunku. Jego sorcerer sam się o to prosił. Przytrzymał go mocno, wsunął szorstki język głęboko w jego buzię.  
Godzinę później znowu opadli na pościel, tym razem już bez ubrań i porządnie zmęczeni. Theodore był już za to całkiem zrelaksowany i bez wątpienia niczego nie musiał udawać.  
Ułożyli się wygodnie, objęli czule. Zetknęli czołami, uśmiechnęli.  
Theodore zaczął bawić się delikatnie włosami, które ciągnęły się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Xallevyna, a ten nie mógł zabrać dłoni z gładkiego i zarumienionego policzka Elyosa.  
– Naprawdę to robimy – powiedział, wciąż nie mogąc przestać niedowierzać.  
– No nie pierwszy raz – odparł sorcerer szczerząc zęby. Wepchnął kolano między nogi assassina, wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej.  
– Nie to – odparł Xallevyn poważnie.  
– Przecież wiem.  
– Naprawdę to robimy – powtórzył zamyślony.  
– Na to wygląda.  
Pocałowali się, teraz już delikatnie, czule muskając i pieszcząc swoje usta oraz języki. Oderwali sie od siebie po dłuższej chwili.  
– Kocham cię – powiedział Xallevyn szeptem, cmokając mężczyznę w czubek nosa.  
– Ja ciebie też – zapewnił ten równie szczerze i z miłością.  
Leżeli tak w ciszy, ciesząc się swoją i bliskością i spokojem tej intymnej nocy. Na ich ciała padało słabe światło lampek, a zmięta pościel przypominała o intensywnych doznaniach sprzed chwili.  
Zapadła głęboka noc, zrobiło się chłodniej. Xallevyn wstał z łóżka, zgasił lampki, przymknął okno, po czym wrócił do Theodora, który cały czas przyglądał mu się niewybrednym spojrzeniem, nakrył go kołdrą.  
– Zanim ruszymy, możemy odwiedzić magazyn i spotkać się z Dvenem? – spytał, także wskakując pod pościel. Ułożyli się na poduszkach. – Na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok.  
– Jasne. – Theodore skinął głową. – Zajdźmy też do Elyosów – zaproponował – jest tam mój znajomy. Powinienem się w końcu przywitać. No i was sobie przedstawić.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ale nie ten, z którym...  
– Nie, no nie – zapewnił Theodore prędko. – Inny – odpowiedział przekonująco. Xallevn rozchmurzył się, zamknął oczy. – Odwróć się – poprosił sorcerer kuszącym głosem. Assassin posłuchał, Theodore objął go mocno, wtulił się w jego kark. – Dobranoc. – Cmoknął go jeszcze w szyję i w ramię, uśmiechnął się czując jego włosy pod swoim policzkiem.  
– Dobranoc. – Xallevyn ścisnął dłoń Elyosa, zasnął wciąż w jego objęciach.

= = =

Lord Nezekan często spacerował nocą, nikogo więc nie dziwiło, gdy przechadzał się ciemnymi korytarzami, czy odpoczywał na tarasie oświetlonym jedynie słabym blaskiem księżyca. Teraz jednak nie spacerował, ponieważ miał ochotę rozruszać nogi i pooddychać chłodnym powietrzem. Nie, nie tym razem. Teraz robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by uspokoić myśli i zapanować nad emocjami. Wolał być sam. Musiał się ruszać. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu ani zasnąć. Czuł, że wszystko może go zdradzić. Jeden zły krok, złe słowo, zła myśl i Lady Ariel od razu dowie się o jego zamiarach. Spróbuje zapanować nad jego umysłem, odbierze mu wątpliwości i wspomnienia. Zamieni w kukiełkę.  
Czy Theodore Hamilton cały czas funkcjonował w takim stanie? Lord Nezekan ledwo potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. On wariował już po kilku dniach, a był przecież jedną z najpotężniejszych istot w Atreii. A może to właśnie upływ czasu pozwalał poradzić sobie z tą szaloną presją i strachem? Może... Okropne.  
Spotkał ją, gdy wracał już do swojej komnaty.  
– Humor dopisuje? – spytał, widząc, że Lady Ariel idzie pewnym krokiem, uśmiechnięta, zapewne po przeczytaniu listu, który niosła w ręku. Ona też nie potrzebowała wiele snu, jak zresztą i pozostali Lordowie. Nocą było ciszej, spokojniej, łatwiej się skupić i odpocząć.  
– Theodore Hamilton rusza lada moment – odpowiedziała uprzejmie. – Po artefakt, który nam pomoże – przypomniała.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową. Oczywiście, że o tym pamiętał. Teraz już na pewno. No ale racja, prowadzili przecież tyle różnych działań w Elysei, Abyss i nawet w Asmodae, że kilka misji w Balaurei wyglądało przy tym śmiesznie skromnie. Można było zapomnieć.  
– Dobra wiadomość – odparł zadowolony z rozwoju spraw. – Sam go tutaj przyniesie? Zasłuży zapewne na pochwałę i kolejną uroczystość. – Uśmiechnął się na myśl o osiągnięciach sorcerera. – Jeśli nie zawiedzie, oczywiście – dodał z powagą, jak to on.  
– Nie zawiedzie, jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł – powiedziała Lady Ariel z przekonaniem. Cieszyła się, że templar popiera współpracę z tą Daevą i pomysł zdobycia oraz wypróbowania artefaktu. Lubiła, gdy jej towarzysze nie wymagali żadnego dodatkowego przekonywania do zaaprobowania jej planów. – Jest niezwykle lojalny – dodała. Lord Nezekan przytaknął zgodnie. – Może i zrobimy przyjęcie... – Kobieta zamyśliła się na moment. – Ale najpierw sama z nim porozmawiam.  
– Nie mogę sie doczekać. Zdobycia i wykorzystania artefaktu, nie przyjęcia. – Templar nie był nigdy zbyt skory do zabawy. – Pora przechylić szalę na naszą korzyść.  
– Dokładnie. – Lady Ariel dotknęła jego ramienia, spojrzała na niego czule. Odsunęła się zaraz o krok. – Przypomnij reszcie, ze jutro spotykamy się z Asmodianami w Abyss – dodała odchodząc. – Narada, nie ma wyjścia. Podziękujmy Leparystom. Ale z dwojga złego lepsza taka bez Kahruna i jego świty. – Pozwoliła sobie na mało dyplomatyczny komentarz.  
– Przekażę. – Lord Nezekan szczerze popierał jej zdanie o Reianach. Ludność Balaurei zdawała się uparcie nie rozumieć, jak ważni byli Lordowie i ich wpływ na Atreię. Żadnego szacunku, jak powiedział Zikel. Irytujące.  
Pożegnali się uprzejmie, pożyczyli sobie miłej nocy, udali się w swoje strony.  
Lord Nezekan przystanął dopiero, gdy Lady Ariel była już daleko. Oparł się o ścianę, wziął głęboki oddech, przymknął oczy. Na Aiona... Słyszał swoje serce, szalejące w drżącej piersi. Tym razem jakoś mu się udało. Ledwo.  
Nie miał wyjścia, nie było już odwrotu. Musiał doprowadzić ich plan do końca. Dla Atreii, dla Theodora.... Dla siebie i...  
Dla siebie i Zikela. Musieli skończyć z niezgodą między ich rasami i każdym, kto uważał, że świat byłby lepszy bez Asmodian. Z Lady Ariel na czele.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Zikel prawie zginął wtedy z rąk Balaurów. Tak mało brakowało...  
Zacisnął pięść, poczuł, jak nerwy ustępują odrobinę. Rozluźnił palce, odegnał od siebie myśli o gladiatorze. Już niedługo. Już niedługo ją zabiją. Zabiją potężnego Lorda.  
Zaśmiał się ponuro.  
Miał w tym wprawę. Z tym że ostatni raz wywołał Kataklizm i rozpad planety.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton wbiegł do gabinetu nie czekając na niczyje pozwolenie. Drzwi otworzył z hukiem, a wcześniej prawie przewrócił stojącą przed nimi dziewczynę. Był zdenerwowany i poruszony, nie krzyczał jeszcze tylko dlatego, że potrzebował kilku sekund, aby przetrawić dopiero co zasłyszane informacje i zorientować się w sytuacji.  
Co za poranek.  
Gabinet należał do generał Blackwood, poważanej i lubianej dowódczyni Hush Blade. Kobieta rozmawiała właśnie z Catherine Hamilton, która jakiś czas temu dotarła do miasta i trafiła na innych Elyosów ze swojej jednostki.  
Theodore podbiegł do siostry, objął ją mocno.  
– Catherine! – krzyknął przerażony. – Na Aiona, jesteś cała? Jak się czujesz? – spytał przejęty, kucając przy krześle. Zauważył jej rozcięte usta i kilka innych ran. Nie była w najlepszym stanie. Najbardziej zaniepokoiło go jednak jej wpółprzytomne spojrzenie. – Gdzie jest jakiś kleryk?! – rzucił z pretensją w kierunku generał Blackwood.  
– Spokojnie – odparła kobieta opanowanym, wyniosłym tonem. – Będzie żyła. Kończy zdawać raport. – Postukała palcem w zapisane kartki. – I kto oficera tutaj... – Zmarszczyła brwi. Spojrzała na przerażoną dziewczynę, która zajrzała właśnie do gabinetu. – Zamknij drzwi!  
– Proszę wybaczyć, nie miałem oficera jak... – Asystentka próbowała przeprosić swoją przełożoną za nie powstrzymanie sorcerera przed wtargnięciem do pomieszczenia. – Oficerze Hamilton, bardzo proszę...  
– Nieważne. – Generał Blackwood machnęła ręką. – Zostaw nas samych. – Dziewczyna od razu posłusznie skinęła głową i zamknęła drzwi.  
Theodore wstał, dotknął ramienia Catherine, spojrzał na nią z troską. Ta położyła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni, wciąż jednak patrzyła przed siebie. Sorcerer podniósł z biurka pierwszą stronę raportu. Rzucił na nią okiem, przeczytał pobieżnie. Zamarł na moment, zacisnął zęby, złapał Catherine trochę mocniej.  
– Wszyscy...? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę? – Catherine ponuro pokiwała głową. Theodore odłożył raport, przysunął się do siostry. – Już dobrze – zapewnił czule, lekko drżącym głosem. – Jestem tutaj.  
Generał Blackwood dała im chwilę. Westchnęła, schowała raport do teczki, wyciągnęła gruby notes w skórzanej oprawie.  
– Wrócisz do Abyss – powiedziała spokojnie. – Tam poczekasz na nowy przydział. – Zapisała kilka linijek.  
– Pani generał, z cały szacunkiem – wtrącił się od razu Theodore – dawno już otrzymałem zgodę na zabranie Catherine na misję Raidant Ops – przypomniał ostro. – Chyba lepiej, żeby została ze mną, niż siedziała sama w jakimś ciemnym pokoju w Abyss i czekała na decyzję Aion wie ile. Lepiej działać, czymś się zająć.  
– Tak bym wolała... – odezwała się templarka cicho. – Jeśli można, pani generał – dodała od razu. – Tak planowaliśmy, dawno już zgodziłam się pomóc... Tu bardziej się przydam, niż siedząc bezczynnie w Teminon. Musze się przydać, po tym co...  
– Dobrze. – Generał Blackwood zamknęła notes. – Nowy przydział otrzymasz wkrótce tak czy inaczej, ale wydam zgodę, by oficer Hamilton został twoim tymczasowym przełożonym. – Sięgnęła do szuflady, wyjęła z niej papier i pieczątkę. – Wykonacie misje zgodnie z planem.  
– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Theodore z wdzięcznością. – Czy to wszytko? Catherine powinna odpocząć.  
– Będziemy w kontakcie. – Kobieta wręczyła mu jedną kopię dokumentu. Spojrzała na templarkę. – Na pewno zbierze się komisja, będzie pytania odnośnie szczegółów raportu i dokładnych przyczyn tej... – Zamilkła na moment. – Tego nieudanego zadania.  
Catherine opuściła głowę.  
– Oczywiście. – zgodziła się potulnie. – Na wszystko odpowiem.  
Theodore pomógł jej wstać, złapał ją pod ramię, przytrzymał ostrożnie.  
– Żegnamy. – Wyszli z gabinetu, bez słowa minęli dziewczynę, która wciąż stała pod drzwiami. Opuścili budynek, dotarli na jedną z większych dróg biegnących przez miasto, ruszyli powoli w kierunku siedziby Radiant Ops. Po jakimś czasie skręcili w mniejszą uliczkę, byli już niedaleko.  
Catherine zaczęła płakać.  
– Już, już... – Sorcerer wciąż podtrzymywał siostrę, obejmował ją czule. – Jesteś bezpieczna – zapewnił z troską. Przystanęli na moment.  
– A oni martwi – odparła templarka ostrym tonem.  
– Co się tam... – zaczął Theodore niepewnie. – Potem mi opowiesz.  
– Opisałam w raporcie. – Catherine odsunęła się od brata, przysiadła na ławce. Do siedziby Radiant Ops mieli jeszcze tylko kilka minut drogi, ale sorcerer wolał jej nie popędzać. Przysiadł obok. – Mieli pomoc. Dlatego było ich tak wielu. – Templarka zacisnęła pięści. – Przybyli dopiero po naszym zwiadzie, nie mogłyśmy tego przewidzieć. Mieli pomoc... – powtórzyła przymykając oczy. – Pomoc Lorda Lephara.  
Theodore westchnął cicho, zebrał myśli. Dotknął dłoni Catherine, poczekał, aż ta rozluźni lekko palce, uspokoi się odrobinę.  
– Cat... – zaczął uprzejmie. – Oni tak działają – wyjaśnił. – Wmawiają swoim te głupoty...  
– Mieli pomoc. – Kobieta pokręciła głową. – Nie wiem jak ani czyją, ale kurwa mieli. – W jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. – Byli przygotowani. Zdeterminowani, zmotywowani jak nigdy. Gotowi oddać życie... – Zacisnęła zęby. – I mają... – Złapała oddech. – Na Aiona, mają Howarda. – Z przerażeniem spojrzała na Theodora, łzy pociekły po jej policzkach. – Musimy mu pomóc, błagam.  
– Co, kurwa?! – Sorcerer zerwał się z ławki, uniósł ręce. – Howarda?! – Nie potrafił przyswoić tej informacji. – Zgłosiłaś to generał? – spytał poruszony. Catherine zaprzeczyła. – Czemu... – Theodore nie mógł ustać w miejscu. – O mój... Co chcą z nim zrobić? No tak, to oczywiste, co robią ludziom, którzy współpracują z Daevami... – Nie mógł uspokoić drżących dłoni. – Czekają tylko na dobry moment. – Pokręcił głową. Przyklęknął przed siostrą. – Cat – zaczął przejęty, przepraszającym tonem. – ja nie wiem jak mamy zdążyć uratować go przed wyprawą po artefakt, ale... – Zacisnął zęby. – Wymyślę coś... – zapewnił. – Może część oddziału...  
– Nie, Theo. – Roztrzęsiona Catherine dotknęła policzka brata. – Nie. – Załkała. Bała się powiedzieć coś więcej. – Oni mają Howarda, ale... – Zabrała rękę, schowała twarz w dłoniach. – On... – Płacz przeszkadzał jej mówić. – Na Aiona, nie mów Sarze i Eugenowi...  
Theodore zamarł na moment.  
– Cat... O czym ty... – Zamilkł. Uniósł brwi, wstrzymał oddech. – Nie. – Poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco, jak kręci mu się w głowie. – Nie, nie, nie...  
– Mają go. – Kobieta zdobyła się na odwagę, spojrzała na sorcerera. – Ale nie jest ich jeńcem – wyjaśniła ponuro. – To on puścił mnie żywą – wyznała drżącym głosem. Theodore krzyknął, kopnął jakiś kamień. Catherine przymknęła oczy. – Lord Lephar... – kontynuowała.  
– Nie ma żadnego Lorda Lephara! – wrzasnął sorcerer wkurzony. Templarka aż się wzdrygnęła, skuliła ramiona. – Nie wierz w te bzdury! Chcieli cię wystraszyć, wystraszyć nas wszystkich! – Jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. – A Howard... Howard... – Zaczął machać rękoma, zaraz przy swojej głowie. Odetchnął głęboko. – Może i nauczyli sie walczyć z Daevami, ale teraz my też będziemy mądrzejsi... Taka sytuacja się już nie powtórzy – obiecał, już mniej nerwowo.  
Catherine zacisnęła palce na swoich ramionach, przygryzła usta.  
– Oni wszyscy nie żyją... – przypomniała szeptem. – Wszyscy. Nawet Nobelle nie żyje. Theo, ja życzyłam jej śmierci, ale... – Załkała. – Nigdy nie chciałam... żeby umarła.  
– Wiem.  
– Howard ją zabił – dodała zaskakująco ostro. Theodore przymknął tylko oczy, odwrócił się od siostry. – On wierzy w Lorda Lephara. – Catherine spojrzała na swoją rękę. – Zdawał się też... On chyba... Aether... – Próbowała przypomnieć sobie swoją rozmowę z oficerem. On coś wiedział, coś potrafił. Nie do końca to rozumiała. Nie wyjaśnił. Jakby naprawdę...  
Zapadła dłuższa cisza.  
– Musisz odpocząć. – Theodore podszedł do Catherine, pomógł jej wstać z ławki. – Eliot opatrzy twoje rany. Później o tym porozmawiamy. Skupmy się teraz na naszej misji. Spróbuj... – zaczął z troską, chociaż niepewnie. – Spróbuj się tym teraz nie zamartwiać – poprosił czule. – Pomożemy Howardowi – zapewnił. Templarka otworzyła usta. – Nic im na razie nie powiem – zapewnił Theodore, zanim siostra zdążyła go o to ponownie poprosić. Szczerze mówiąc, sam żałował, że się o tym wszystkim dowiedział. Że te zdarzenia miały w ogóle miejsce... Nie miał już siły, nie teraz. Za dużo na raz.  
– Dobrze – zgodziła się Catherine. Ruszyli w kierunku siedziby Radiant Ops. – Masz rację – przyznała. Uspokoiła oddech, otarła policzki. – Skupienie. Omówimy to po powrocie. Nic mu nie będzie do tego czasu – powiedziała bardziej do siebie. – Theo? – Złapała brata za nadgarstek. – Tylko ty mnie nigdy nie zdradź... – poprosiła wciąż lekko rozdygotana. – Ani nie zostaw. Proszę...  
– Nigdy. – Sorcerer cmoknął ją w czoło, uśmiechnął się przekonująco. Na twarzy Catherine też pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Resztę drogi odbyli już w milczeniu.

= = =

Stali na czerwonym podłożu skalistych skał unoszących się w przestrzeni Abyss. Niebo było granatowe, przeplatane odcieniami żółci i purpury. Mocny wiatr unosił piasek w powietrze i wprawiał w ruch długie szaty i płaszcze.  
Rozmawiali, ustawieniu w kręgu, podzieleni na dwie grupy.  
– Piękne miejsce – zauważyła Lady Ariel. Jej jasna sylwetka odziana w białą sukienkę wyróżniała się na tle ciemnych barw okolicy i strojów większości jej rozmówców.  
– Nie mieście ochoty na wizytę w naszej bazie – przypomniał jej Lord Azphel. Spod czarnego kaptura widać było jedynie usta i podbródek mężczyzny, na resztę jego twarzy padał posępny cień.  
– Podobnie jak wy do naszej. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. – Do rzeczy – ponagliła. – Leparyści.  
– Chcecie nam opowiedzieć co się tam dokładnie stało? – spytała Lady Triniel złośliwym tonem. – W końcu zabili wam cały oddział. – Uniosła kącik ust.  
Lord Azphel uniósł dłoń uspokajając swoją towarzyszkę. Lord Vaizel zaśmiał się cicho, skrzyżował ramiona. Lady Ariel puściła uwagę assassinki mimo uszu.  
– Otrzymaliśmy już raport – zaczęła.  
Dyskutowali dobre dwie godziny, przez większość czasu nawet bez unoszenia głosu i zbędnych uszczypliwości. Część przysiadła na skałach, niektórzy spacerowali, gdy nie mieli nic do dodania. Wymienili się swoją wiedzą na temat Leparystów i ich działań. Omówili trwający już plan wysłania ludzi do Balaurei, mający na celu pokazanie Reianom, a także ich własnym żołnierzom, że większość ludzi stała po tej samej stronie, co reszta mieszkańców Elysei i Asmodae. Jak na razie wszystko szło po ich myśli. Elyosi odnaleźli ciała swoich żołnierzy zanim trafili na nie mieszkańcy Kamar. Obyło się bez skandalu i paniki. Nie odkryli także żadnych nowych obozów Leparystów, a ten stary został już opuszczony. Udało się też uniknąć jakiegokolwiek ataku na ludzi przybyłych do Kamar czy też, co gorsza, niczego nieświadomych Reian.  
Lordowie ponaglili też swoich towarzyszy, Marchutana i Kaisnela, by ci zaangażowali się bardziej w życie Sarpan. Zainteresowani przytaknęli tylko bez większego entuzjazmu. Nezekan i Zikel nie byli zbyt rozmowni, podczas całej dyskusji wtrącili najwyżej kilka uwag.  
Lordowie przedyskutowali dalsze działania, zapewnili przeciwną stronę o chęci dalszej współpracy i potrzebie wspólnego działania. Temat Leparystów był już prawie zamknięty. Lord Vaizel wspomniał jeszcze o Lordzie Lepharze.  
– Lord Lephar? – Lady Lumiel prychnęła pogardliwie. – Naprawdę będziemy rozmawiać o tym ludzkim wymyśle?  
– Szanują go bardziej niż nas – zauważył Lord Vaizel unosząc dłonie. – Nazwij go urojeniem, ale...  
– Nas w ogóle nie szanują – rzuciła Lady Triniel uśmiechając się do zniesmaczonej sorcererki.  
– Jak Reianie. – Lord Zikel nie powstrzymał się przed komenatrzem.  
– Nie zaczynajmy. – Lord Azphel musiał upomnieć swoich towarzyszy. – Reianie są cennymi sojusznikami w walce przeciw Balaurom. Posiadają bazy o strategicznym położeniu i liczne wojsko.  
– Coraz lepiej wyszkolone wojsko – zauważyła Lady Ariel.  
– Nasz wspólny sukces – odparł Lord Marchutan unosząc brodę. – I zasługa wspaniałych Daev po obu stronach – dodał dyplomatycznie. Lord Kaisinel uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Co lorda Lephara – Lord Azphel spojrzał na rangera i resztę Elyosów. – Zobaczę, uwierzę.  
– Zgadzam się. – Lady Ariel skinęła głową. – Skupmy się na namierzeniu i zabiciu ich przywódców, tych prawdziwych. To ich osłabi, może nawet zniszczy.  
Reszta przytaknęła zgodnie.  
– Wystarczy o Leparystach, wszystko juz wiemy. – Lord Nezekan uznał, że najwyższa pora na zmianę tematu. Mogliby już powoli kończyć to spotkanie. – Lady Tiamat to bardziej realne zagrożenie. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż Balaury skupione wokół jednego, agresywnego przywódcy. Musimy być gotowi.  
– To za mało. – Lady Ariel spojrzała na templara z aprobatą, chociaż i tak podważyła jego zdanie. – Musimy wyjść im na przód – wyjaśniła. – Musimy dowiedzieć się gdzie znajdziemy Lady Tiamat i zaatakować. Nie możemy czekać na jej kolejny ruch – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem.  
– Słusznie. – Lord Azphel poparł jej podejście. – Zaangażujmy w to więcej Reian i naszych. Marchutan – zwrócił się do chantera – Kaisinel – pozwolił sobie na bezpośredni zwrot także do Elyosa. – Skupcie się na tej misji, a reszta zajmie się Leparystami i pozostałymi zadaniami.  
– Oczywiście. – Lord Marchutan skinął głową. – Znajdziemy Lady Tiamat. I nie potrzebuję do tego pomocy Reian ani naszych żołnierzy – dodał.  
– To na co czekasz? – spytał go kąśliwie Lord Kaisinel.  
Lord Nezekan spojrzał kątem oka na swoją przywódczynię. Owszem, cudownie udawała, że cokolwiek interesuje ją odnalezienie i zabicie Lady Tiamat. Pewnie nawet doskonale wiedziała, gdzie jej szukać. Teraz czekała tylko, by móc zacząć sabotować działania Marchutana i Kaisinela.  
Nie, nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć. Nie przy niej. Musiał... Spojrzał na Zikela. Nie zamienili dzisiaj ani słowa. Ten od razu zauważył spojrzenie templara.  
A Lord Nezekan i tak nie odwrócił wzroku. Ostatnio czuł się przy gladiatorze coraz bardziej... nieswojo? Czuł na jego widok coraz mniej gniewu i złości, a więcej... Nie. Zaczynało go to denerwować. Gubił się. Dużo o nim myślał.  
Nie bez wzajemności.  
Wszystko pewnie przez to spotkanie z Kahrunem i Theodorem, przez ich szalony plan, który lada moment mieli wcielić w życie. To dlatego.  
Spotkanie trwało.  
– Kończymy juz szkolenia Reian, a nasi wiedzą coraz więcej o terenach Balaurei i żyjących tam stworzeniach. Rośnie także nasza wiedza o strukturze wojsk Balaurów i ich fortyfikacjach. Nasi żołnierze już niedługo będą gotowi zapuszczać się w najdalsze zakątki terenów wroga. – Lady Ariel powiadomiła zebranych o postępach w przygotowaniach do wojny. – Kaisinel, od teraz przy raportowaniu dalszych postępów współpracuj bliżej z Lordem Marchutanem – poleciła uprzejmie.  
Lordowie wymieli uśmiechy i skinienia głów.  
– Doskonale – podsumował Lord Azphel. Poszedł do Lady Ariel, wyciągnął rękę. Ciemna skóra, smukłe palce i ostre pazury. Większość jego dłoni skyrwał długi czarny rękaw. – Powinniśmy częściej tak się spotykać. Czynimy znaczne postępy.  
– Razem możemy więcej zdziałać dla dobra Atreii, niż osobno. – Kobieta podała mu swoją drobną jasną dłoń. – Może następnym razem spotkamy się bardziej oficjalnie? Dobre dla morale naszych wojsk i obywateli.  
– Przemyślę to.  
Lordowie rozpostarli skrzydła. Białe i czarne, zakłócające czerwono–granatową kolorystkę Abyss. Wzlecieli w powietrze, skierowali się w strony swoich baz. Lord Zikel rzucił jeszcze pokrzepiające spojrzenie Lordowi Nezekanowi. Ten odpowiedział mu słabym uśmiechem. Słabym, ale szczerym. Cholera.

= = =

Oficer Tvei Aymara miała na sobie jedynie czarny top i krótkie sportowe spodenki. Jej proste czarne włosy były rozpuszczone, sięgały aż za pośladki. Na co dzień gunnerka związywała je w wysoki kucyk lub dwa, lubiła też tapirować krótsze włosy na czubku głowy. Teraz, bez ułożonej fryzury, wyglądała dużo bardziej delikatnie, mniej groźnie. Zapewne wpływał na to także brak dopasowanego munduru, mocnego makijażu i pistoletów. Jedyne opaska na oku przypominała, że to zaprawiona w boju wojowniczka.  
Asmodianka spojrzała na ponurą blond Elyoskę, westchnęła. Catherine przyszła do niej jakiś czas temu, nie powiedziała nawet zbyt wiele, usiadła po prostu na kanapie niedaleko wejścia, podwinęła nogi. Zapewne nie miała ochoty przebywać w siedzibie swojego oddziału. W końcu byłaby tam zupełnie sama. Oddział jej brata pewnie też zaczynał ją męczyć swoim współczuciem i chęcią pomocy.  
Catherine Hamilton popatrzyła na Asmodiankę, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła już po prostu wytrzymać przy Sarze i Eugenie. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ich oszukuje. Ale nie chciała także powiedzieć im prawdy, nie zaraz przed misją. Pomyślała więc o Tvei, przyszła do niej tak jakoś bez zastanowienia. Musiała pytać o drogę. Tutaj mogła przynajmniej posiedzieć w spokoju, pomilczeć, pewnie usłyszeć trochę ostrych słów. Może tego właśnie potrzebowała. Oparła głowę o zgięte kolana, Asmodianka podeszła do kanapy, gotowa zacząć rozmowę.  
Do pokoju wszedł Nyvre, który wrócił właśnie z ćwiczeń i, po wzięciu zimnego prysznica, kierował się do swojego łóżka odpocząć. Na widok templarki od razu przystanął, wyszczerzył zęby, uniósł brodę.  
– Catherine – przywitał się podekscytowany. Elyoska spojrzała na niego spode łba. – Słyszałem o twoim ostatnim zadaniu. – Ranger pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Niesamowity sukces. Żałuję, że mnie tam nie było. Chętnie bym pomógł – dodał rozczarowany. – Żałuję – uśmiechnął się szeroko – że ty tam też nie...  
– Nyvre. – Oficer Tvei Aymara zwróciła się do swojego podwładnego. Zmarszczyła brwi. – pięć okrążeń wokół miasta – poleciła.  
– Chyba sobie oficer... – zaczął ranger.  
– Dziesięć – wycedziła kobieta. – Bez skrzydeł. – Nyvre zaklął pod nosem, wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
– Nie szkodzi... – szepnęła Catherine.  
Gunnerka zaśmiała się, pokręciła głową. Sięgnęła do szafki, wyjęła z niej butelkę i szklanki.  
– Musisz się napić – oznajmiła siadając na kanapie. – Z Pandaemonium, moje ulubione. – Zapaliła lampkę, która stała zaraz obok stolika. Robiło się już ciemno, a jej biedna towarzyszka potrzebowała przecież światła, aby dobrze widzieć.  
– Jutro ruszamy na misję... – zaczęła Elyoska patrząc na napełniające się szklanki.  
– No właśnie, jutro. – Tvei uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Nie każ mi pić samej.  
– Ale nie za dużo. – Catherine zabrała swój trunek, zanim Asmodianka zdążyła nalać go za dużo.  
Zamilkły na chwilę, delektowały się napojem, patrzyły na szarawe, skromnie urządzone pomieszczenie. Pokój jak pokój, te w barakach Hush Blade wyglądały podobnie. Coś do siedzenia, kilka szafek, stolik, pudełka z sześcianami pełnymi przedmiotów, trochę oświetlenia, chociaż znacznie mniej niż u Elyosów. Wyjście na korytarz, cienkie drzwi do trzech sypialni i takie same do gabinetu oficera. Tutaj, w Kamar, jedynie Radiant Ops mogło pochwalić się lepszą siedzibą, na dodatek usytuowaną w mieście, a nie już pod jego wewnętrznymi murami.  
Na zewnątrz słychać było liczne głosy, żołnierze wracali z treningów, wymieniały się patrole, zapadał zmierzch.  
– Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało – powiedziała Tvei odstawiając szklankę.  
– Bez wątpienia. – Catherine prychnęła pod nosem, szczerze rozbawiona słowami gunnerki.  
– Żarty żartami. Uszczypliwości to jedno, to co innego. – Asmodianka zmarszczyła brwi. – Jesteśmy już po tej samej stronie... Cieszę się, że jesteś cała, chociaż ty.  
– Zawsze coś. – Elyoska wzruszyła ramieniem, spojrzała na kobietę. – Mogłam temu zapobiec. Mogłam być ostrożniejsza. Mogłam...  
– Twoje obwinianie się nic już nie zmieni – odparła Tvei ostro. Catherine rozchyliła usta, nie powiedziała już nic więcej. – No co? – spytała jeszcze Asmodianka. – Przyszłaś tu się wygadać, rozumiem. Nie licz jednak, że będę cię pocieszać i znosić to jęczenie. – dodała z charakterystyczną dla niej złośliwością. Dolała alkoholu. – Może i mogłaś temu zapobiec. Nie zapobiegłaś. Bywa. – Podsunęła Catherine jej szklankę. – Te panny z Radiant Ops też mogły być bardziej uważne i lepiej oszacować ich siły, zanim...  
– To nie tak – poprawiła ją templarka. – One dobrze wszystko oszacowały, Cynthia zna się na swojej robocie. To oni mieli jakąś pomoc, później... – Nie chciała ujawniać żadnych szczegółów. Westchnęła. – One zrobiły wszystko dobrze... Sara...  
– No tak. – Tvei rozsiadła się na kanapie, położyła ramię na jej tylnym oparciu. – Zapomniałam, że to wszystko twoja wina – dodała złośliwie.  
W drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz pojawił się kolejny żołnierz wracający z ćwiczeń. Tym razem nie Nyvre, który zapewne biegał jeszcze wokół murów miasta. Tym razem był to białowłosy chanter, Guerin.  
– Co tu tak ponuro? – spytał wchodząc. Zauważył Catherine. – Och... – Podrapał się po głowie. – Słyszałem, przykro...  
– Ktoś jeszcze nie słyszał? – spytała Elysoka opróżniając szklankę.  
– Guerin i Ehlen, będą nam towarzyszyć na misji twojego brata – powiedziała Tvei skinąwszy głową w kierunku chantera.  
– Ehlen i reszta będą tu lada moment. Chociaż dopiero co widziałem Nyvre i mówił, żeby na niego nie czekać...  
– Przyda się pomoc – przytaknęła Catherine. – Zwłaszcza osób, które znają się na leczeniu. W końcu kto wie ilu wrogów tam spotkamy. Wszystko możliwe... – dodała zgorzkniale.  
– Dolać? – Gunnerka uniosla butelkę. Guerin poszedł po szklankę i z chęcią dosiadł się do stolika. Catherine skinęła głową. A co tam, była przecież Daevą, nic jej nie będzie.  
– Mogę zostać na noc? – spytała trochę nieśmiało. – Nie chcę wracać do swojego pustego baraku ani do Radiant Ops.  
– W moim łóżku od zawsze panuje zawieszenie broni – zaoferował Guerin uśmiechając się kusząco. Catherine zaśmiała sie pod nosem, spojrzała na niego uprzejmie.  
– Jesteś pewna? – spytała Tvei. – W końcu to baza Asmodian.  
– Chwilowo moim oficerem jest Theo, a jemu wszystko jedno. Wierz mi.  
– Ale nocowanie u mnie? – kontynuowała gunnerka nachylając się do templarki. – Jeszcze zaczną się jakieś plotki... – Uniosła kącik ust. Zaintrygowany ich rozmową Guerin prawie zachłysnął się alkoholem.  
– Już i tak wszyscy o mnie mówią. – Catherine odstawiła szklankę. – I o moim oddziale...  
– Pomyśl co będzie po sukcesie tej nowej misji – wtrącił się chanter, gdy odzyskał już oddech. – Artefakt, który pomoże nam pokonać Balaury? Wszyscy staniemy się sławni. Będą o nas mówić, ale już tylko dobrze.  
– Urocza wizja.  
– Kto by pomyślał – zaczęła Tvei odchylając głowę, patrząc w sufit – że będę kiedyś walczyć ramię w ramię z Elyosami. – Przymknęła powieki. – Razem pokonamy Leparystów i Balaury, z całą tą Tiamat na czele.  
Catherine uśmiechnęła się tylko, nie zwróciła już uwagi gunnerce, że ta miała jej przecież nie pocieszać. Zrobiło się jej tak jakoś lżej, trochę przyjemniej. Pewnie przez ten alkohol... Na dzisiaj już więc wystarczy.  
Do baraku wróciła właśnie reszta oddziału gunnerki, chociaż jeszcze bez rangera. Skończyli już swoje zadania i ćwiczenia, a szczęśliwie żadne z nich nie miało teraz nocnego patrolu. Zauważyli Elyoskę, powitali się uprzejmie.  
– Zapraszam do nas. – Guerin wstał, poszedł po kolejne szklanki. Wrócił zaraz do stolika.  
– Jedna butelka na tyle osób? – spytała Lvieen. – Nyvre sam wypije połowę, gdy wróci. Jest trochę wku...  
– No cóż – przerwała jej Tvei. – Obejdzie się smakiem.  
– Tyle wystarczy – zwróciła im uwagę Ehlen. – My mamy jutro poważne zadanie – podeszła do brata – więc ty już więcej nie pijesz. – Poklepała go po głowie.  
– Ale ja ledwo... – zaczął chanter z pretensją. Reszta dosiadła się do stolika, rozlała alkohol w szklanki, zaczęła rozmawiać.  
Zrobiło się głośniej, trochę przytulniej. Na dworze już noc.  
Tvei odwróciła się do Catherine, uśmiechnęła.  
– Oczywiście, że możesz zostać – powiedziała szeptem. 

= = =

Zmęczony, chociaż uśmiechnięty chłopak przestawiał właśnie kartony pod magazynem oddziałów Hush Blade. Do Kamar dopiero co dotarł transport zapasów z Elysei, wszyscy pracownicy uwijali się więc jak w ukropie, by jak najszybciej rozładować dostawę i zrobić porządek.  
Chłopak miał na sobie takie samo ubranie, jak i reszta jego towarzyszy. Zielona koszulka na grube ramiączka, granatowe jeansy, wiązane buty do pół łydki i grube rękawice. Włosy brązowe, krótko ścięte. Rysy twarzy dosyć ostre, całkiem wysoki, ciało przeciętej budowy. Lubił się ruszać, ale nie był przecież żołnierzem czy sportowcem. Oczy szaro–zielone, cera lekko piegowata. Nucił pod nosem.  
Postawił na stosie kolejny karton, wyjął marker z kieszeni, oznaczył ładunek kilkoma symbolami. Teraz ktoś inny zabierze go do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Jakże wygodniej byłoby przesyłać same sześciany. Niestety, nie była to technologia na tyle tania, by używać jej do planowych, nie tak pilnych dostaw jedzenia i ekwipunku.  
Chłopak otarł czoło, spojrzał na drogę.  
– Theodore! – krzyknął zaskoczony. – Na Aiona, to ty we własnej osobie. – dodał z uśmiechem, odchodząc od magazynu, idąc w kierunku trójki gości. – Pan oficer... – Spojrzał z podziwem na czarno–czerwoną szatę sorcerera. – Dużo słyszałem o twoich sukcesach.  
– Tak dobrze cię widzieć – odparł Theodore uprzejmie. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Pozwólcie, że was sobie przedstawię – zwrócił się do zebranych. – Nathan Bartlett, uczyliśmy się razem – przedstawił brązowowłosego chłopaka. Ten zasalutował, prawie dobrze. – Eugene Fremont – sorcerer wskazał na drobnego gunnera – mój przyjaciel, obecnie także członek Radiant Ops. – Spojrzał na Asmodianina, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Xallevyn Yarwyxr, assassin z Fatebound.  
– Miło mi. – Nathan skinął głową. – A my nie tylko się razem uczyliśmy – dodał puszczając oczko. – Dobre wspomnienia.  
– To prawda. – Theodore podrapał się po policzku.  
– Cudowne spotkanie. – Eugene nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Kątem oka spojrzał na niezadowolonego Xallevyna. Ach, ależ satysfakcjonujący widok.  
– Musimy już iść – powiedział assassin pół żartem, pół serio.  
– Nathan był moim drugim chłopakiem... – zaczął sorcerer, chcąc wyjaśnić sytuację.  
– Pewnie za zakrętem czeka jeszcze pierwszy. – Xallevyn skrzyżował ramiona. – Albo ten piąty – dodał trochę złośliwie.  
– Xall. – Theodore pokręcił głową. Spojrzał na Nathana, teraz lekko zmieszanego. – Nathan rzucił mnie dla żołnierza z Ochotniczych Oddziałów, dobrze pamiętam? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
– Tak było, cóż poradzić. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Już dawno się rozstaliśmy – powiedział bez większych emocji. – Poznałem potem cudowną dziewczynę, jesteśmy krótko po ślubie. – Postanowił podzielić się radosną nowiną.  
– Och, gratulacje! – odparł Theodore szczerze. Reszta pokiwała głowami. – Pozwoliła ci zgłosić się na misję w Balaurei? – spytał jeszcze.  
– Nie była zadowolona – przyznał Nathan – ale nie odpuściłbym okazji do zobaczenia tutejszej fauny i flory. Wiesz jak zawsze interesowały mnie takie rzeczy. A niewiadomo kiedy pozwolą przyjeżdżać tutaj turystom, zwłaszcza ludziom... Użyłem wiec swoich kontaktów z Ochotniczych Oddziałów i załapałem się na tę wyprawę. Nie lubię pracować w magazynach, nigdy nie pracowałem. No ale co innego dadzą robić człowiekowi? – spytał niby żartobliwym tonem. – Ważne, że mogę poznać to miejsce.  
– Spodobają ci się mooki – wtrącił się Eugene, nagle całkiem podekscytowany. – Fauna i flora w jednym. Pokażę ci świetne miejsce, gdzie jest ich pełno.  
– Coś o nich słyszałem. – Nathanowi od razu udzielił się entuzjazm gunnera. – Jasne, chętnie je zobaczę. Ponoć...  
Kontynuowali tę ekscytującą rozmowę ignorując Theodora i Xallevyna. Assassin nie miał zresztą nic do powiedzenia, był trochę niezadowolony, że sorcerer przedstawiając go nic nie wspomniał o naturze ich związku. Starał się zrozumieć, przecież wciąż mieli na głowie Lady Ariel, a na dodatek byli całkiem kontrowersyjną parą. Wiedział to wszystko, ale i tak... Jeszcze ten człowiek, no oczywiście, że jego czarodziej musiał się z nim kiedyś... Na Aiona, czy każdy tutaj... Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ta... – Theodore od razu zauważył pogorszający się nastrój assassina. – Słuchaj, Nathan. – Przerwał towarzyszom rozmowę o mookich. – Będziemy coś organizować po powrocie z misji – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Znajdziesz czas?  
– No jasne – odparł chętnie chłopak, skinął głową. – Jesteśmy umówieni.  
Theodore pożegnał się z nim uprzejmie, po czym złapał Xallevyna za nadgarstek i ruszył w kierunku bazy Fatebound. Zaczął szeptać coś do ucha assassina, ten od razu trochę się rozpromienił, szturchnął sorcerera w bok.  
Eugene nie poszedł z nimi, niezbyt interesowała go wizyta u jakiegoś nieznajomego Asmodiania, skoro znalazł właśnie osobę tak chętną do dyskusji o mookich. W końcu sporo się o nich dowiedział od Raima, nie wypadało nie podzielić się tą wiedzą z innym pasjonatem. Miał przecież jeszcze chwilę przed misją, mogli trochę pogadać.  
Przysiedli przy wypakowanych już kartonach.  
Hayden Rainsworth najwidoczniej także uznał, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Spacerował właśnie z dwiema Reiankami, gdy wpadł na swojego oficera i jego partnera.  
– Witajcie, panowie. – Skłonił się nonszalancko, strategicznie odsuwając się lekko od Asmodianina.  
– Nie powinieneś się już szykować? – spytał Theodore patrząc na swobodny strój spiritmastera. Mundury Radiant Ops nie składały się raczej z luźnych koszulek, kolorowych spodni i wysłużonych trampek.  
– Właśnie to robię. – Hayden najwidoczniej uważał relaks za ważny punkt przygotowań.  
Theodore westchnął.  
– Ghada i Miri, tak? – spytał Reianki. Te przytaknęły z uśmiechem. – Nie wymęczcie go za bardzo, musi mieć siły na później – powiedział trochę rozbawiony.  
– Och – odparła Ghada kusząco – sił to mu nie brakuje – zapewniła.  
Hayden uniósł brodę, przyciągnął dziewczyny bliżej siebie. Sorcerer pokręcił już tylko głową.  
– Za dwie godziny pod bazą – polecił odchodząc. – W mundurze i z ekwipunkiem.  
– No wiem, wiem, będę.  
Xallevyn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ruszyli dalej w kierunku budynków Fatebound, byli już niedaleko. Po drodze porozmawiali o Haydenie, nieświadomym nawet prawdziwego celu misji, zapewne dlatego takim zrelaksowanym. Jakże łatwiej było żyć w niewiedzy. No w sumie, te dwie Reianki też mogły mieć coś wspólnego z jego doskonałym humorem. Popatrzyli na siebie roześmiani, Theodore dotknął palców Xallevyna, uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Dotarli na teren Fatebound, assassin poprowadził ich w odpowiednim kierunku.  
Dven Isshay pracował w kuchni, a jego Shugo, Tofinyerk, dzielnie mu w tym pomagała. Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał swojego dobrego znajomego.  
– No w końcu! – odłożył nóż, odszedł od stołu.  
Przystanęli w korytarzu niedaleko ogromnych blatów i pieców. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach mąki i drożdży, wszyscy pracownicy mieli na sobie szare fartuchy, coś szatkowali, mieszali, piekli. Piękne zapachy.  
– Nie mamy dużo czasu – powiedział Xallevyn. – Impreza po misji, musisz wpaść.  
– Jasne, że będę – odparł Dven. – Tylko załatwcie mi zgodę czy coś, żeby wypuścili mnie z kuchni – dodał otrzepując fartuch. – Wiecie jak mało Kamar zdążyłem zobaczyć?  
– Jasne, co to dla Theo. – Assassin poklepał sorcerera po ramieniu.  
– Reszta też już tu wpadła – dodał Dven. – Zwłaszcza twojej oficer zdaje się tu podobać. – Uśmiechnął się na myśl o Narshy pomagającej ludziom w gotowaniu. Co tu dużo mówić, czarodziejka miała sporo dobrych rad. – Ruszacie teraz na pustynię, ta ważna misja? – spytał jeszcze. Xallevyn skinął głową. – Powodzenia. Upiekę coś, gdy wrócicie – zapewnił. Tofinyerk z zapałem przytaknęła swojemu panu, cały czas zapatrzona w sorcerera. – I uważajcie na Leparystów. Słyszałem o tych Elyosach...  
– Była tam moja siostra – przerwał mu Theodore poważniejąc.  
– Na Aiona... – Dven wciągnął powietrze. Tofinyerk zakryła buzię dłońmi. Ubrudziła mąką futerko na policzkach. – Tak mi...  
– Przeżyła – wyjaśnił prędko czarodziej. – Jako jedyna.  
– Ach... Mam nadzieje, że jakoś się trzyma... – Asmodianin opuścił głowę. – Nie rozumiem tych ludzi... Znaczy, rozumiem trochę, ale... – Westchnął. – Po prostu uważajcie. Co to za impreza, jeśli was na niej nie będzie? – dodał z uśmiechem, aby poprawić ponurą atmosferę.  
– Ty uważaj jeszcze bardziej – powiedział Xallevyn z troską w głosie.  
– Tutaj się ich nie spodziewam. – Dven machnął ręką. – Ale powiem wam, że czasem ciężko opędzić się od Reian.  
– Uwielbiają ciastka mojego pana – wyjaśniła Tofinyerk. – Patrzcie ile już na nich zarobiłam – wyjęła z kieszonki sakiewką pełną monet.  
Dven jęknął, pokręcił głową.  
– Mówiłem, żebyś nie brała za nie pieniędzy... – Przyłożył dłoń do czoła. – Na Aiona...  
Tofinyerk posmutniała, nie chciała przecież zdenerwować swojego pana, a pochwalić się jedynie swoją zaradnością. Spojrzała nieśmiało na blond Elyosa.  
– Na misję. – Uniosła rączki najwyżej jak umiała, trzymając w nich sakiewkę.  
Theodore zawahał się na moment, popatrzył na Dvena. Ten spojrzeniem zachęcił go do wzięcia pieniędzy, wiedząc jak ucieszy to jego Shugo. Poza tym naprawdę chciał oduczyć ją tych materialistycznych zachowań.  
– Dziękuję. – Sorcerer wziął sakiewkę, pogłaskał Tofinyerk po głowie, ta zapiszczała uroczo. – Na pewno sie przyda – zapewnił. Dziewczynka uniosła dumnie głowę.  
Xallevyn nie mógł uwierzyć, że zobaczył właśnie Shugo bezinteresownie oddającą komuś swoje pieniądze. Ach, cały Theo, każdy na niego... No kurde.  
Dokończyli rozmowę, pożegnali się z Dvenem, opuścili kuchnię oraz bazę Fatebound. Aż żal było rozstawać się z tym pięknie pachnącym miejscem, gdzie rozmowie towarzyszyły przyjemne dźwięki przygotowywanego jedzenia i ognia płonącego w piecach.  
– Pora wracać – powiedział Theodore patrząc na jasne niebo. – Zaraz ruszamy.  
Ten poranek był taki miły i przyjemny, nastrajał pozytywnie. Tak dla odmiany. Sorcerer czuł, że wszystko im się uda. No albo wręcz przeciwnie, w sumie. Nigdy nie wiadomo...  
Xallevyn złapał go za rękę, ścisnął opiekuńczo i z miłością, przysunął się odrobinę.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się czule, przymknął oczy. Musiało się udać.

= = =

Zebrali się pod siedzibą Radiant Ops, wyruszyli planowo. Cały oddział Theodora stawił się na czas i w pełni gotowy, poza Adrienem, który bardzo rzadko uczestniczył w ich misjach, głównie wtedy, gdy potrzebowali szybkiego transportu. Teraz jednak nie było to możliwe, mieli ze sobą w końcu trójkę Asmodian oraz Catherine, także nieświadomą obecności nielegalnego teleportera w jednostce jej brata.  
Adrien nie żałował, bez wątpienia potrafił zorganizować sobie zajęcie na czas nieobecności jego towarzyszy.  
Opuścili Kamar, zapuścili się głęboko w pustynne tereny. Sara i Cynthia prowadziły ich przez oazy i skalne przełęcze, unikając ruchomych piasków i stromych skarp, doskonale znając już drogę do świątyni Jotunów.  
Catherine wolała trzymać się na uboczu, najwięcej rozmawiała z Tvei i jej podwładnymi Guerinem oraz Ehlen. Asmodianie pomagali jej nie myśleć o ostatnich zdarzeniach, które miała przed oczami za każdy razem, gdy spojrzała na swojego brata, bądź Sarę czy Eugena.  
Sara prędko zauważyła niechęć templarki. Od razu domyśliła się powodu. Catherine bez wątpienia obwiniała ją za nieudany zwiad i śmierć jej oddziału... Będą musiały o tym porozmawiać, najlepiej w drodze powrotnej, gdy wszyscy będą już mniej zestresowani.  
Pustynia nie miała końca. Zdołali unikać walki z dzikimi zwierzętami, namioty rozbijali na uboczu, w cieniu nielicznych drzew lub ogromnych skał. Spotkali jakąś grupkę Reian, zamienili z nimi kilka słów. Leparystów ani śladu, nie trafili też na żadną burzę piaskową.  
Cynthia spędzała coraz więcej czasu z Guerinem, a jego siostra zdawała się za to zaprzyjaźniać z Eugenem i Eliotem. Panowała całkiem przyjemna atmosfera, nie było żadnych spięć, prędzej cisza i niedopowiedzenia. Eugene zastanawiał się, ile wiedzą ci Asmodianie, w końcu mieli w oddziale Nyvre. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, ale całkiem skutecznie próbował skupić się na misji i podróży. Poza tym, Ehlen była naprawdę miła i przyjemnie słuchało się jej dyskusji z Eliotem na temat leczenia i zbawiennych właściwości aetheru.  
Theodore dbał o to, by Tvei i Catherine podczas każdego noclegu spały w jednym namiocie. Zależało mu, by Asmodianka polubiła jego siostrę. I tak było już bardzo dobrze. W końcu bez wahania zgodziła się na tę misję. Zostało jedynie podniesienie artefaktu. No i Catherine nie oponowała, lepiej tak niż z jego oddziałem, gdzie był Eugene i Sara. Ach, może on powinien im powiedzieć? Może... Potem. On za to nocował z Xallevynem, oczywiście. Przed snem głównie rozmawiali, a gdy jednak robili coś innego, to bardzo cicho. Ach, jak za dawnych czasów, cholernie podniecające. No co, jakoś trzeba było ukoić nerwy.  
Po długiej wędrówce dotarli w końcu do świątyni Jotunów, całkiem wypoczęci po ostatnim postoju, w dobrych humorach spowodowanych raczej bezproblemową podróżą. Wszyscy zareagowali podobnie, jak dziewczyny, gdy były tu po raz pierwszy. Ba, nawet one znowu nie mogły posiąść się z zachwytu. Theodore przystanął na skraju uskoku, spojrzał na malujące się w głębi imponujące ruiny. Odetchnął głęboko. Aż poczuć można było unoszący się w powietrzu aether. Rozpostarł skrzydła. Ogromne i silne, potężniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Cudowne uczucie. Reszta od razu poszła jego śladem. Catherine zacisnęła dłoń. Było tutaj tak zupełnie inaczej, niż wtedy z Leparystami. Jak wiele zależało od aetheru... Czemu wtedy...  
Zlecieli w głąb świątyni.  
Pierwszy Jotun wyłonił się zza masywnej kolumny, zaatakował głazem.  
– Zaczyna się – oznajmiła Sara dobywając miecza. – Musimy utorować sobie drogę.  
– Lecimy! – polecił Theodore tworząc w dłoni kulę ognia. Jak łatwo. W takich warunkach to mógł walczyć. – Sara, Gene i Xall, prawa strona! Cynthia, Cat, Hayden, lewa! Tvei, ty i twoi ludzie tyły! – krzyknął. Sam wysunął się do przodu. – Eliot, trzymaj się blisko mnie! – dodał jeszcze.  
Lecieli w zorganizowanym szyku, bronili się i atakowali, nie zwalniając nawet na moment. W tak licznej grupie nie mieli problemu nawet z największymi Jotunami. Po dłuższym locie Theodore ustąpił miejsca na przedzie Cynthii, która sprawnie poprowadziła wszystkich w kierunku ukrytego, zniszczonego wejścia. Wlecieli tam sprawnie, wylądowali na popękanej posadce, poskładali skrzydła. Jeden z Jotunów próbował ich jeszcze zaatakować, sięgnął łapą w głąb korytarza, zamachnął ją porządnie, zacisnął palce. Nie zdążył nikogo złapać, chociaż siła jego ciosu odrzuciła Eugena pod ścianę. Do chłopaka od razu podbiegli Eliot i Ehlen, a Catherine i Tvei zaatakowały Jotuna, zmuszając go do zabrania ręki. Zawalił się fragment i tak już zniszczonego przejścia, podłoże zatrzęsło się niepokojąco. Ranny Jotun ustąpił.  
– Idziemy – polecił Theodore otrzepując szatę z pyłu.  
Podróż w głąb ruin odbyli powoli, uważając na każdy krok i słuchając się prowadzących ich dziewczyn. Komentowali szeptem imponujący wygląd budowli, nie mogli przestać zachwycać się promieniującą tutaj energią aetheru. Jakby ten stary artefakt napełnił swoją mocą całe to miejsce. Albo wybuch Wieży Wieczności utworzył tak pełne magii miejsca nie tylko przy podstawach Wieży, ale także w odpowiadającym im punktach po zewnętrznej stronie planety.  
Niesamowite, mistyczne doznanie.  
– Tędy. – Cynthia skręciła w szerszy korytarz.  
– Już blisko – zgodziła się Sara.  
Echo ich kroków rozbrzmiewało w coraz bardziej przestronnych pomieszczeniach znajdujących się nisko w głębinach starej świątyni. Dotarli w końcu do sporej sali, równie pięknej, co reszta budowli, chociaż tak samo też zniszczonej przez czas i naturę.  
– Wow... – Tvei otworzyła usta. – Nie mówicie, że... – Pokręciła głową. – Niesamowite.  
Wszyscy to widzieli. Najbielsze światło, jakie mogło istnieć w Atreii. Artefakt zdawał się być czystą mocą i energią, czysty i potężny, wzbudzający strach i szacunek.  
– Zabieramy go ze sobą. – Theodore uśmiechnął się szeroko, popatrzył na towarzyszy, którzy zaniemówili z zachwytu  
– Warto było wlec się przez pustynię i pokonać te wszystkie Jotuny – przyznał Eliot nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od podestu i znajdującego się na nim świetlistego przedmiotu.  
– Chce mi się płakać – przyznał wzruszony Guerin.  
– Nikt nie będzie oceniał. – Ehlen objęła brata ramieniem.  
Theodore ruszył do przodu, wszedł powoli po niskich kamiennych schodkach, które prowadziły do stóp podestu.  
– Tvei, pozwolisz? – spytał przystając w smudze światła docierającego do sali przez szczelinę pod wysokim sufitem. Asmodianka podążyła pewnym krokiem w kierunku mężczyzny, schowała pistolety. Reszta stanęła zaraz pod schodami. – Artefakt, który pomoże nam pokonać Balaury – powiedział sorcerer z zachwytem i przejęciem. – Zdobyty przez Elyosów i Asmodian. – Spojrzał na kobietę. – Razem.  
Tvei kątem oka popatrzyła na Catherine. Ta uśmiechała się do nich szczerze. Wszyscy zdawali się być zachwyceni pomysłem Theodora, jak wielki był to krok ku pokojowi ich ras. Guerin i Ehlen wciąż stali objęci i wpatrzeni w swoją oficer i artefakt. Xallevyn zacisnął pięści, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego napięcia. Byli tak blisko.  
– Oczywiście. – Tvei skinęła głową, razem z Theodorem stanęli po obu stronach podestu.  
– Trzy... – zaczął Elyos. – Czte.. ry... – Złapał artefakt. Prawie, zatrzymał dłonie kilka milimetrów przed jego jasną powierzchnią. Tvei go złapała.  
Salę wypełnił oślepiający błysk i przeszywający dźwięk nagłej implozji i następującego po niej świetlistego wybuchu.  
Chwilę późnij zrobiło się zupełnie czarno.  
Theodore Hamilton otworzył oczy. Nic nie widział. Drżącą dłonią oparł się o rozgrzaną posadzkę, syknął, uniósł się lekko, zakasłał czując pył, który osiadł na jego ustach.  
– Co do chuja... – Uniósł głowę, rozpalił w dłoni mały płomyk. Wszyscy jego towarzysze leżeli nieruchomo rozrzuceni po sali. Ile czasu minęło? – Nie miał być aż tak... – powiedział cicho. – Xall! – Wstał, złapał oddech, zrobił krok w kierunku assassina. Wszystko go bolało. Uniósł rękę oświetlając pomieszczenie ogniem, spojrzał na podest. – O kurwa... – Zamarł. Opuścił dłoń, płomień zniknął, a wraz z nim czarna sylwetka, która stała na górze niskich schodów. – Kim ty... – Theodore mógł usłyszeć własne serce szalejące w jego drżącej piersi. Nagle w sali zapaliły się pochodnie umieszczone przy zniszczonych drzwiach i kolumnach, sorcerer aż się wzdrygnął. Znowu widział tę straszną sylwetkę, w tym samym miejscu. Bał się. – Co do... – Gotów był się bronić. Chyba. Ledwo trzymał się w pionie, zgarbiony i obolały. Zacisnął palce na swoim orbie. Kurwa, też nagrzany. Podobnie jak piekąca obrączka.  
– Stoisz, Daevo? – spytała ciemna postać. Męski głos, pełen pogardy, wyniosły. Chwila ciszy. Myślał? – Ach tak, Lady Ariel – dodał ze zrozumieniem, trochę rozbawiony. – Musiała podarować ci jakąś ochronę – przyznał, jakby uważał to za coś uroczego. – Dwa razy nie zadziała. – Każde słowo rozbrzmiewało donośnie w tej pustej sali, przyprawiało sorcerera o dreszcze. Nie mógł się ruszyć.  
Na podeście wciąż coś leżało, świeciło już jednak dużo słabiej, zdawało się stracić znaczną część swojej energii.  
Zakapturzony mężczyzna zaczął schodzić po schodach. Odziany był w długą czarną szatę, jej kaptur miał eleganckie srebrne wykończenie, podobnie jak luźne rękawy i opadająca na ramiona peleryna. Tylko tyle, stopy chyba bose... Skóra? Blada, ale nie tak jak u białych Asmodian. Inna jednak niż u Elyosów, o dziwnie chłodnym odcieniu. Taką karnację mieli ponoć dawni mieszkańcy Atreii, którzy żyli kiedyś w blasku Wieży, jeszcze przed Kataklizmem...  
Mężczyzna przystanął w końcu w świetle pochodni, kilka kroków przed przerażonym sorcererem. Uniósł brodę. Przeszywająco srebrne oczy, prawie białe, lśniące, inteligentne i bezlitosne. Wąskie usta, krótkie siwe włosy widoczne spod kaptura.  
Theodore widział kiedyś kogoś takiego na starych szkicach, gdzieś w książkach, które musiał kiedyś czytać. Kojarzył... Chyba... Nie, niemożliwe.  
– Lord Israphel...? – spytał słabo, z trudem zdobywając się na wydanie jakiegoś dźwięku.  
Mężczyzna uniósł kącik wąskich, bladych ust.  
– Lord Israphel... Piękne imię – odparł zamyślony. Theodore spojrzał z niepokojem na swoich towarzyszy. Wciąż leżeli nieruchomo. Mężczyzna zauważył jego przerażenie. – Żyją – oznajmił leniwie. Spojrzał z wyższością na Tvei, która leżała pod schodami. – Prawie – dodał beznamiętnie. Jego wzrok powędrował na Xallevyna. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – To mądre? – spytał sorcerera. – Zabierać ze sobą swoją słabość? – Dłoń assassina uniosła się nagle w górę, jakby ciągnięta przez obrączkę. Theodore zadrżał, przełknął ślinę. Ręka Xallevyna opadła ponownie na posadzkę. – Nie bądź zaskoczony – kontynuował zakapturzony mężczyzna. – Ja wszystko widzę, Daevo.  
– Jestem tu z polecenia Lady Ariel. – Sorcerer starał się chować dłonie w długich rękawach, nie chciał aby jego rozmówca zobaczył jak się trzęsą. Zmuszał się do uniesienia głowy, zachowania względnego spokoju. – Lady Ariel...  
– Chce mnie odnaleźć, wiem. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie, zaczął wchodzić po stopniach. – Udało się. – Wzruszył ramieniem, przystanął przy podeście. – Co teraz? – spytał z wyższością.  
Theodore rozchylił usta, pokręcił głową.  
– Ja... – zaczął zagubiony. – Ona... Lady Ariel... Potrzebuje pomocy. – Podrapał się po głowie. – W przywróceniu dawnej Atreii – wyjaśnił cicho. – Pokonaniu... Asmodian... Współpracy z Balaurami... – Musiał udawać, że jest jej wierny, nie mógł tego teraz schrzanić. Zaszli już przecież tak daleko. – Dlatego...  
– Też tego chcę – przyznał mężczyzna. – Dawna Atreia... Urocza Ariel zawsze o niej mówi... Pomogę. – Uśmiechnął się groźnie. – W końcu jestem wolny. Długo czekałem. Och, pomogę. Przywrócimy dawną Atreię.  
– Lordzie Israphelu... – szepnął sorcerer niepewnie.  
– Nie, Daevo. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń. W jego głosie znowu pojawiła się pogarda. – Porzuciłem to imię. Myśl – polecił ostro, przeszywając Elyosa spojrzeniem swoich srebrnych oczu. – Nie zawiedź mnie, proszę. – Jęknął. – Skoro Lady Ariel...  
Theodore zacisnął zęby. Musiał... To wszystko...  
Zaraz. Catherine. Howard. Dawna Atreia.  
Mieli pomoc... Nie wierz w te bzdury! Byli przygotowani. Wmawiają swoim te głupoty... Zdeterminowani, zmotywowani jak nigdy. Chcieli cię wystraszyć, wystraszyć nas wszystkich! Musimy mu pomóc, błagam. Nie ma żadnego...  
– Lord Lephar. – Nagła, beznamiętna odpowiedź sorcerera rozbrzmiała echem w zniszczonej komnacie.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– A ty, Daevo? – spytał zdejmując kaptur. – Jak się nazywasz?


	6. theodore hamilton

Lord Lephar przesunął palcem po rozgrzanej powierzchni artefaktu. Delikatny blask jasnego sześcianu padał na jego twarz, której nie zasłaniał już czarny kaptur. Kilka zmarszczek zdradzało wiekowość mężczyzny, chociaż jego pewna postura i zgrabna sylwetka bez wątpienia świadczyły o jego niesłabnącej inteligencji i sile. Nie był wysoki, chociaż w odpowiednim obuwiu i bardziej ozdobnej szacie na pewno wyglądałby imponując dostojnie. Co tam, już nawet teraz, bosy i skromnie ubrany, wzbudzał niesamowity szacunek. Może przez to spojrzenie, może przez głos, wiek, siłę, a może tę dziwną energię, którą emanował...  
Theodore Hamilton z trudem trzymał się na nogach. Był wycieńczony tą rozmową, zestresowany i przerażony. Chciał podbiec już do Xallevyna, obudzić swoich towarzyszy, uciec stąd jak najprędzej...  
Nerwowo potarł obrączkę.  
– Spokojnie. – Lord Lephar spojrzał na niego kątem oka. – Mówiłem już, że żyją. – Uniósł artefakt, odwrócił się do sorcerera. – Będziesz tego potrzebował? – spytał oschle i z powagą.  
Elyos zawahał się przez moment.  
– Lady Ariel... – zaczął zdezorientowany.  
– Będziesz tego potrzebował – powtórzył Lord Lephar ostrzej. – Daevo?  
– Tak. – Theodore zacisnął pięści. Proszę bardzo, będzie pewny siebie i zdecydowany, jeśli tego oczekuje jego rozmówca. Potrafił to przecież nieźle udawać. – Chociaż nie ukrywam, że mało co poszło zgodnie z planem – dodał zaczepnie.  
– Myślisz? – Lord Lephar uniósł brew. – Wręcz przeciwnie. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie ukrywając zadowolenia. Wystarczająco długo już czekał. Poza tym, widok zdenerwowanej Daevy, robiącej dobrą minę do złej gry, bez wątpienia wprawiał go w dobry nastrój. Powrót do Atreii zaczynał się wyśmienicie.  
– Co teraz zamie... – Sorcerer zrobił krok do przodu. Przystanął prędko, odetchnął. – Co Lord zamierza teraz zrobić? – spytał donośnie.  
Mężczyzna odłożył artefakt na podest, ponownie zakrył włosy kapturem. Pokręcił głową, prawie niezauważalnie. Wszystkie jego gesty były zresztą niezwykle delikatne, oszczędne.  
– Rozmawialiśmy o tym ledwie przed chwilą, Daevo – wyjaśnił ze spokojem. – Zamierzam przywrócić dawną Atreię.  
– Z pomocą Leparystów? – podburzony Theodore nie ustępował, mówił coraz głośniej. – O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?! – krzyknął, machnął ręką. – Gdzie Lord trafił po zniszczeniu Wieży? Gdzie był? Jak ten sześcian sprawił, że... – Tak mało rozumiał. – Jak... To miejsce... – Opuścił głowę. – Zmiana imienia... Leparyści... Lordzie Israphelu... – Jego głos zaczął drżeć, podobnie jak zaciśnięte pięści. – Tak nie...  
Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nawet nie drgnął.  
– Daevo – powiedział w końcu. Zaczął schodzić po schodach, nienaturalnie powoli i lekko. Theodore aż się cofnął. – Musiałeś odnieść błędne wrażenie. Nie będę odpowiadał na twoje pytania. Poświęciłem ci już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Musiałem się przedstawić, w końcu uwolniłeś mnie z Abyss – wyjaśnił życzliwie. – Tutaj jednak kończą się uprzejmości. Mam jeszcze tyle do zobaczenia. – Minął skulonego sorcerera. – Nie zapomnij pozdrowić ode mnie Lady Ariel. Niedługo ją odwiedzę.  
– Nie! – Theodore odwrócił się w stronę odchodzącego mężczyzny. Ten przystanął, tyłem do Elyosa. – Jeszcze chwilę... – jęknął czarodziej. – Nie potrzebujemy kolejnej wojny. Proszę. Leparyści? To nie są właściwie metody! – Ponowne podniósł głos. – To nie tak, że ludzie są u nas gorzej...  
Lord Lephar zaczął się śmiać. Jego śmiech wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, zmusił sorcerera do nerwowego milczenia. Trwało to niezręczną chwilę. Mężczyzna uspokoił się w końcu, poprawił kaptur, spoważniał. Odwrócił się do Elyosa.  
– Nie różnicie się aż tak bardzo – powiedział całkiem uprzejmie. – Daevy i Ludzie. Kontrolujecie Aether, tylko tyle. Kontrolujecie... – Zamyślił się. – Nie, za dużo powiedziane, nawet go nie rozumiecie. – Pokręcił głową. – Rozpalasz płomień w dłoni i myślisz, że jesteś lepszy...  
– Nigdy tak nie myślałem – wycedził Theodore.  
– A Aion nigdy tego nie planował – odparł Lord Lephar równie ostrym tonem. – Nie tak.  
– Aion nie ma tu nic do...  
– Żegnaj, Theodorze Hamilton – przerwał czarodziejowi. – Obyś wybrał mądrze – dodał jeszcze, kierując wzrok ku czarnowłosemu Asmodianinowi, który wciąż leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze. Wiedział już o Elyosie wystarczająco, by dać mu szansę. By pozwolić mu żyć i wrócić do Lady Ariel. By oszczędzić także jego towarzyszy. Na razie.  
Pochodnie zgasły, w pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała ciemność, przełamywana jedynie coraz słabszymi promykami chowającego się słońca i delikatnym blaskiem artefaktu.  
Theodore stał tak jeszcze przez moment. Musiał ochłonąć, ocknąć się. Wziął głęboki oddech, rozluźnił mięsnie. Machnął ręką, ognistym czarem rozpalił na nowo kilka pochodni. Pobiegł w kierunku Xallevyna, opadł na posadzkę zaraz przy nim, podniósł go lekko.  
Jego myśli wciąż zaprzątał Lord Israphel. Kurwa. Lord Lephar...  
Zacisnął zęby.  
Ledwie przed chwilą, gdy użył jednego z najprostszych czarów... Ostatnie słowa Lorda rozbrzmiały w jego głowie. Nie mógł się ich pozbyć. Artefakt... Leparyści... Ta energia, ta siła, to spojrzenie...  
– Xall! – Theodore dotknął policzka Asmodianina. – Wszystko w porządku? – Objął go czule. – Xall...  
Assassin otworzył oczy. Poczuł, jak robi mu się nie dobrze, zatkał usta. Sorcerer od razu pomógł mu się odwrócić, przytrzymał go za ramię i plecy. Xallevyn zakasłał, powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, charknął kilka razy, odetchnął głęboko, splunął. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Theodore mógł zobaczyć jak jeżą się włosy na jego karku. Pogłaskał go delikatnie. Assassin ponownie opadł na posadzkę. Jęknął.  
– Kurwa... – wycedził obolały. – Co się stało? – Spojrzał na Elyosa, spróbował usiąść o własnych siłach. – Moje kości... – Wyprężył się powoli, potarł się po plecach zaraz nad ogonem.  
– Nie ruszaj się. – Theodore wstał, poklepał Asmodianina po ramieniu. – Obudzę Eliota.  
– Co się stało? – Xallevyn uniósł wzrok. – Jesteś przerażony...  
– No bo... – Theodore podrapał się po głowie. – No dziwisz się?! – prawie krzyknął. – Ocknąłem się i wszyscy leżeli nieprzytomni! – Rozłożył ręce, rozejrzał się po sali. – Bałem się, że martwi! Ale nic ci nie jest, to najważniejsze...  
– Artefakt? – Assassin znowu spróbował się podnieść, zaklął zaraz, przyklęknął. Theodore schylił się od razu, przytrzymał go mocno. – Wybuchł?  
– Mniej więcej – przytaknął. – Fala Aetheru, czy coś. Ale wciąż tam leży. Słabiej świeci.  
– No to nienajgorzej... – Xallevyn, z pomocą sorcerera, ponownie usiadł na ziemi. – Wciąż się przyda – szepnął, przymknął oczy. Musiał chwilę odpocząć.  
Theodore skinął głową. Podszedł do Eliota, przyklęknął przy nim, sam wciąż czując jak obolałe są jego mięśnie, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jakieś zaklęcie Lady Ariel uchroniło go przed energią artefaktu.  
– Eliot... – Dotknął ramienia kleryka. – Wstawaj! – Stworzył pod palcami trochę zimnej wody, poklepał chłopaka po policzku.  
Ten zerwał się z ziemi, wziął głęboki oddech. Podparł się zaraz jedną dłonią o podłogę, drugą przyłożył do czoła.  
– Na Aiona, moja głowa... – Jęknął. Spojrzał na Theodora, dostrzegł też Xallevya siedzącego niedaleko. – Jesteście ranni? – spytał od razu.  
– Damy radę. Pomóż mi z resztą.  
Eliot skinął głową. Skupił w dłoniach Aether, przesunął nimi po swoim ciele. Wstał powoli, rozejrzał się po sali. Jego wzrok przykuł nieprzytomny Eugene, potem Cynthia. Oby nic im nie było... Cholera. Nie no, nie miał wyboru. Westchnął.  
– Zacznę od ich kleryczki i chantera. – Odnalazł wzorkiem Ehlen i Guerina. – Szybciej pójdzie.  
– Racja. – Theodore postanowił nie przeszkadzać podwładnemu, sam skierował się ku Eugenowi, przyklęknął przy nim, dotknął jego policzka.  
Xallevyn położył się na plecach, spojrzał w sufit.  
Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Liczył na coś bardziej widowiskowego. Nie miał w ogóle wrażenia, że dokonali czegoś wielkiego, ważnego.  
No trudno, i tak nie byli tu dla mocy artefaktu, czy wspaniałej wspólnej misji obu ras. Mieli zabrać ten głupi świecący sześcian tylko po to, aby Theodore mógł zbliżyć się do Lady Ariel i ją zabić. Aby mógł uwolnić siebie i Atreię od jej planów.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, skrzywił się lekko. Nie było gdzie się śpieszyć, mógł poleżeć i poczekać, aż któryś kleryk zlituje się nad jego plecami.  
Eliot, Ehlen i Guerin, gdy sami mogli już pewnie stanąć na nogach, działali niezwykle sprawnie, bezzwłocznie pomagając towarzyszom dojść do siebie, lecząc ich obolałe mięśnie i kości, a w przypadku kleryczki nie szczędząc także pokrzepiających słów.  
Zajęło to wszystko trochę czasu, każdy musiał we własnym tempie pozbierać się po wybuchu wywołanym aktywowaniem się artefaktu.  
Theodore stał niedaleko Eugena, patrzył na płonące pochodnie. Nie chciał odwracać się w kierunku reszty towarzyszy, wolał pomyśleć. Albo chociaż udawać, że myśli.  
Białowłosy gunner siedział skulony, pocierał swoje obolałe skronie. Eliot podszedł do niego po raz kolejny, chyba się nawet uśmiechnął. Kucnął, objął głowę towarzysza dłońmi, rozpalił w nich leczniczy aether. Eugene przymknął oczy. Odetchnął z ulgą, czując jak ból opuszcza jego czaszkę.  
– Ej, ja też chcę – jęknął Hayden, podginając rękawy munduru i patrząc na swoje posiniaczone łokcie.  
Wszyscy byli już w nienajgorszym stanie, gotowi do powrotu. Prawie.  
Theodore wstrzymał oddech. Zaraz się zacznie.  
Usłyszeli Guerina i Ehlen, którzy klęczeli przy swojej oficer, wciąż nie mogąc jej obudzić.  
– No kurwa... – Chanter po raz kolejny potrząsnął kobietą. Próbował już wszystkiego, każdego leczniczego zaklęcia.  
– Tvei... – Jego siostra uniosła powiekę swojej przełożonej. – Słyszysz mnie? – spytała zmartwiona. Nic.  
– Oddycha. – Guerin usiadł, upuścił ręce. – Ale coś jest inaczej... – spojrzał na Ehlen. – Czujesz? – spytał. Ta skinęła głową. Eliot także spojrzał na nich porozumiewawczo. Czuli Aether trochę lepiej niż reszta ich towarzyszy, wciąż jednak nie wystarczająco, by pomóc gunnerce.  
Do Asmodian podeszła Catherine, reszta żołnierzy także zaczęła kierować się w stronę ostatniej nieprzytomnej towarzyszki. Theodore wciąż stał trochę dalej, drżał lekko.  
Oddycha? Musiał tam podejść. Zaraz.  
– Co z nią? – spytała Catherine, szturchając Tvei nogą. Ehlen spojrzała na nią oburzona. – Jeszcze odpoczywa? – Templarka uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie, ale po chwili zauważyła wyraz twarzy kleryczki. Trochę ją zaniepokoił. Przyklęknęła przy gunnerce. –Tvei! – Poklepała ją po policzku. – Wstawaj.  
Theodore stanął obok siostry, zwrócił się do Guerina.  
– Wciąż nieprzytomna...? Ale żyje?  
– Może była za blisko artefaktu... – Chanter westchnął, rozłożył ręce.  
– Tak samo blisko jak ja. – Theodore pokręcił głową, całkiem przekonująco. – To coś innego.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Sara patrzyła w posadzkę, reszta także niezbyt wiedziała jak może pomóc w takiej sytuacji.  
Powinni zabrać ją do szpitala, w końcu klerycy w armii szkoleni byli do radzenia sobie z dużo mniej skomplikowanymi dolegliwościami. Tej nie rozumieli.  
Eugene pomógł wstać Ehlen, spojrzał pytająco na Theodora.  
– Powinniśmy się zbierać – oznajmił sorcerer. – Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie, a stan Tvei nie poprawi się od czekania.  
– Szkoda, że mało kto tu wygląda na zdolnego ją unieść. – Xallevyn popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy. Każdy facet drobniejszy od niego. Przydałby się Yvers czy Hghar.  
– Byś się zdziwił – odparła Sara. Podniosła smukłą Asmodiankę, z pomocą Guerina i Cynthii ułożyła ją na swoich plecach. – Będziemy się zamieniać – dodała puszczając oczko assassinowi. Spojrzała na Catherine. – Zajmą się nią w szpitalu, będzie dobrze.  
Templarka skinęła głową, chociaż otworzyła też oczy w zdziwieniu, jakby niepewna czemu to zapewnienie było skierowane akurat do niej.  
Theodore wziął artefakt, odetchnął, schował go do sześcianu. Odwrócił się ku reszcie, spotkał wzrok Xallevyna. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Gotowe. – Zszedł po schodkach. – Pora zmienić Atreię – dodał, siląc się na pewny, lekko żartobliwy ton. Starał się nie myśleć o Lordzie Israphelu. Tego nie przewidziała nawet Lady Ariel. Czemu nic nie mogło chociaż raz pójść zgodnie z planem?  
Eugene od razu zauważył niepokój Theodora, uznał jednak, że spowodowany był on zbliżającym się spotkaniem sorcerera z władczynią Atreii. Niby czym innym, przecież każdego, kto wiedział o ich planie, zżerał stres na samą myśl o zbliżającym się zamachu.  
– Ale będziemy sławni. – Hayden wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. On czuł jedynie podekscytowanie. Eliot skrzyżował ramiona. Też zwrócił uwagę niepewny wyraz twarzy swojego oficera. Niby tylko przez moment, ale...  
Byli już gotowi do drogi, ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia ze świątyni, kierując się oznaczeniami wykonanymi wcześniej przez Sarę, Cynthię i Catherine.  
Potem lecieli, mieli już w końcu artefakt, Jotuny zostawili daleko za sobą. Xallevyn trzymał Tvei na rękach, czasem pomagał mu Guerin. Szli piechotą mijając te bardziej wrogie tereny, nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy Shulackom i innym mieszkańcom pustyni. Sara niosła Tvei na plecach, swoją pomoc oferowali także Catherine i Theodore.  
Zrobili jeden postój, jedyny podczas drogi powrotnej. Czas by coś zjeść, odsapnąć, zdrzemnąć się na moment w razie potrzeby.  
Cynthia podeszła do Eliota, który siedział na skalnej skarpie, przysiadła się obok, podała koledze wodę.  
– Ciekawe co robił Adrien, gdy nas nie było – zagadała.  
– Nie wiem – westchnął chłopak – ale przydałby się tutaj. – Strzelił palcami. – I bylibyśmy w Kamar.  
Assassinka uśmiechnęła się.  
– Adrien też musi kiedyś odpocząć. Misja zakończona sukcesem, możemy teraz lecieć większość drogi. Niedługo i tak będziemy w Kamar.  
– I urządzimy porządną imprezę – wtrącił się Hayden, który stanął właśnie za towarzyszami. – Trzeba to uczcić.  
– Będę! – krzyknął Guerin, który usłyszał wypowiedź spiritmastera.  
Cynthia skinęła głową. Miała nadzieję, że będą świętować nie tylko zdobycie artefaktu. Naprawdę... W końcu jeśli Theodorowi się nie uda, to i tak żadnego świętowania nie będzie. Zamyśliła się, sposępniała.  
Eliot oddał jej wodę, wstał. Odszedł bez słowa, do assassinki przysiadł się rozbawiony Hayden, wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.  
Theodore i Xallevyn siedzieli sami, dalej od reszty towarzyszy. Sorcerer trzymał w dłoniach sześcian, w którym schowany był aetherowy artefakt. Nawet przez ścianki pojemnika czuć było zamkniętą w nim energię.  
Theodore spojrzał na assassina, przygryzł usta.  
– Muszę iść do niej zaraz po powrocie – szepnął. – Od razu. Teraz nie ma już innego wyjścia. I tak by mnie znalazła. Musimy się od niej uwolnić. Muszę... Ja...  
Bał się.  
– Wiem. – Xallevyn dotknął jego dłoni. – Będę czekał. Uda ci się – zapewnił. – Jeśli... – zaczął niepewnie. – Ale jeśli coś ci się stanie... – Przejechał pazurem po jasnej i delikatnej skórze Elyosa. Zacisnął zęby. – To sam zajmę się Lady Ariel... A po niej całą resztą. Każdym z tych cholernych Lordów. A potem dołączę do ciebie – zakończył ostro.  
Sorcerer rozchylił usta, odetchnął dopiero po chwili.  
– Ani mi się waż. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nawet tak nie mów.  
– To wróć do mnie cały.  
Xallevyn nachylił się do Theodora, jego ręka powędrowała z dłoni Elyosa na jego drżące ramię, a później szyję i policzek. Cmoknął go delikatnie, czule i z troską. Sorcerer wplótł palce w czarne włosy assassina i puścił go dopiero, gdy nasycił się kolejnym, tym razem bardziej namiętnym pocałunkiem.

= = =

Lord Nezekan siedział przy ogromnym, suto zastawionym stole. Daevy, które służyły Lordom, dolewały mu białego wina, podawały potrawy. Władcy Elysei rzadko jedli posiłki o tej samej porze, czy nawet w tym samym miejscu. Templar zawsze lubił tę przestronną i elegancją jadalnię. Obecnie trochę mniej, wystój pomieszczenia zaczynał strasznie kojarzyć mu się z Lady Ariel. Na dobrą sprawę, wszystko tutaj mu się z nią kojarzyło. Zaczynał rozumieć, że każda sala czy korytarz urządzone były pod jej dyktando. Wcześniej nigdy o tym nie myślał. Uniósł wzrok.  
Weszła do sali, poprosiła o wodę. Skinął do niej głową, uśmiechnął się. Kobieta usiadła na krześle obok, wygładziła biały obrus. Podziękowała jednej z Daev za szklankę.  
Zostali sami.  
– To dzisiaj? – zaczął Lord Nezekan, kończąc obiad. Sięgnął po wino.  
Lady Ariel przytaknęła. Była cała rozpromieniona, nie mogła doczekać się powrotu sorcerera i zobaczenia artefaktu.  
– Jak myślisz, jaki on będzie? – spytała, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk jasnych włosów.  
– Bardziej ciekawi mnie co powie, gdy to wszystko zobaczy – odpowiedział templar uprzejmie. – Atreia tak się zmieniła.  
– Israphel pomoże nam przywrócić ją do dawnej świetności. Wierzę, że go znajdziemy. – Dopiła wodę. – Już od dnia, gdy trafiłam na ślad tego artefaktu powstałego w dniu Kataklizmu.  
– Też w to wierzę. – Templar spojrzał prosto w oczy kobiety. Panowanie nad nerwami i wściekłością szło mu dzisiaj całkiem nieźle. Chyba przyzwyczaił się do kłamania. – Możesz na mnie liczyć. Kto wie, może to ja znajdę go pierwszy. – Uśmiechnął się nawet.  
– Zaczniemy jutro rano – odparła Lady Ariel. – Spotkamy się w sali narad, wszyscy już wiedzą. Kaisinel też będzie. Przedstawię wtedy dalszy plan działania. Ten artefakt to mapa, klucz. Muszę go najpierw zrozumieć, przestudiować przez noc.  
– A co z Hamiltonem? – spytał mężczyzna ukrywając niepokój. – Odsyłasz go od razu do Balaurei? – dodał, niby nic. – W końcu planujemy jakieś oficjalne podziękowanie.  
– Wiem – zgodziła się kobieta. – Należy mu się trochę odpoczynku. Może pozwolę mu zatrzymać się u mnie? – spojrzała na mężczyznę. Ten uniósł kącik ust. – Nie uśmiechaj się tak. – Lady Ariel pokręciła głową. – Mnie nie interesują Daevy. – Zaakcentowała pierwsze słowo.  
Lord Nezekan milczał przez moment.  
– To chociaż bądź dla niego miła – odparł kończąc wino. Odstawił kieliszek trochę zbyt wściekle. – Zrobił już tak wiele dla nas i Elysei.  
– Może powinien zostać generałem Radiant Ops? – odparła Lady Ariel pogodnie. – Nigdy nie przepadałam za tym całym de la Warre. – Machnęła ręką.  
– Za parę lat, czemu nie. – Templar wstał od stołu. – Wybacz, muszę jeszcze podpisać kilka dokumentów i przygotować nasze przemowy. – Skłonił się z szacunkiem. – Będzie co ogłaszać.  
– Będzie – przyznała kobieta. – Widzimy się jutro – pożegnała templara. – Hamilton powinien przybyć lada moment.

Lord Nezekan udał się do swojego gabinetu. Przeszedł kilka korytarzy, wszedł po schodach, powitał kilka osób, które kłaniały mu się z szacunkiem. Uśmiechał się delikatnie i elegancko, jak to on. Czasem, bo zwykle nie uśmiechał się wcale. Teraz był jednak dosyć zdenerwowany, a to robienie dobrej miny do złej gry pozwalało mu chociaż trochę zapanować nad emocjami. Dotarł do drzwi do gabinetu, zamknął je za sobą na klucz.  
W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, wysokie okna zasłonięte były przez ciężkie granatowe zasłony. Templar podszedł do biurka, nie zwrócił większej uwagi na promieniujące czerwienią oczy Lorda Zikela, zapalił lampkę.  
Gladiator siedział rozwalony na jego fotelu. Dłonie za głową, nogi na blacie, broda wysoko. Miał na sobie długi czarny płaszcz, dopasowane spodnie i wysokie ciemne buty. Klamry i inne ozdoby srebrne, chociaż mało lśniące. Nie zapiął kilku guzików przy szyi, nie założył też nic pod spód. Templar zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił wzrok. Okazała halabarda Asmodianina stała pod ścianą, ostrz wbijało się w miękki grantowy dywan.  
Gdy światło lampki rozjaśniło gabinet, z oczu Lorda Zikela zniknęła czerwień, odsłaniając jego ciemnobrązowe tęczówki. Lord Nezekan stanął przy oknie, chwycił za zasłonę. Nie ruszył jej jednak, może lepiej nie.  
– U was jest tak strasznie... – zaczął gladiator patrząc na Elyosa przez ramię. – Jasno. I biało. – Pokręcił głową.  
– Lubię biel. – Lord Nezekan odszedł od okna, stanął przed biurkiem. – Ty nie?  
– Zależy... – Lord Zikel zabrał nogi z blatu, wbrew temu, czego spodziewał się po nim templar. – Może bym polubił.  
Elyos usiadł na drugim fotelu, odchylił głowę, przymknął oczy.  
– Pracujemy razem, jak za dawnych lat. – Wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał się zrelaksować, opanować nerwy. – Kto by pomyślał.  
– Może nie po raz ostatni – odparł Asmodianin z uśmiechem.  
– Przeczytałeś?  
Lord Zikel przesunął pazurem po kartkach z przemową Lorda Nezekana i innymi notatkami nawiązującymi do zbliżających się wydarzeń.  
– Artefakt otworzył przejście do nieznanych części Abyss, gdzie być może trafił Israphel po zniszczeniu Wież... Ariel wierzy, ze żyje i chce go odnaleźć. Ma sens. Wyjaśni jej zniknięcie – przyznał patrząc na mężczyznę. Ten wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. – Podejrzewam, że ten artefakt naprawdę tak działa. Jeśli działa.  
– Możliwe. Nic o nim nie wiemy, nawet go nie widziałem. – Lord Nezekan przeciągnął się powoli, wyprostował. – To śmieszne, jak mało wiemy nawet o Abyss.  
– Co nie przeszkadzało nam się o nią zabijać. – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. Wstał z fotela, przeszedł obok lampki, stanął przed swoją bronią.  
Ciekawe kiedy znowu będzie miał okazję by jej użyć.  
– Byłeś w swoim żywiole. – Elyos uraczył gladiatora trochę złośliwym spojrzeniem.  
– Skupmy się na planie.  
– Wszystko zależy od Hamiltona. – Templar westchnął. – Oby nie zawiódł.  
Lord Zikel skinął głową, odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny.  
– Jutro będzie martwy – dodał oznajmująco, jakby przypominał tylko coś oczywistego.  
Zapadał cisza. Gęsta i nieprzyjemna. Lord Nezekan wstał, nie odrywając wzroku od Asmodianina. Zacisnął zęby.  
– Nie – wycedził.  
Gladiator uniósł brwi.  
– To tylko jedna Daeva. – Machnął ręką. – Wiedza, którą posiada...  
Templar zrobił krok w przód, spojrzał prosto w ciemnobrązowe oczy Asmodianina. Zacisnął pięść.  
– Nie! – powtórzył wściekły. – Nie waż się go tknąć.  
– Czemu jesteś taki...  
– Jeszcze jedno słowo...  
Lord Zikel nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
– Przewrażliwiony na punkcie zabijania pierdolonych Daev? – spytał ostro, unosząc kącik ust.  
  
Pięść Elyosa powędrowała z impetem w jego kierunku, Asmodianin zdążył ją jednak zatrzymać. Złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek. Mocno. Poczuł, jak ten próbuje cofnąć rękę z jego uścisku. Zacisnął zęby. Nie puścił. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Zrobi to.  
Kurwa, zrobi, nie będzie już dłużej czekał.  
Przyciągnął go pewnym ruchem, drugą ręką z całej siły przytrzymał za głowę i pocałował, nie czekając na sprzeciw czy zgodę.  
Skóra Elyosów była taka gładka i delikatna. Usta także.  
Lord Zikel wplótł palce w miękkie włosy Lorda Nezekana, drugą rękę wciąż trzymał zaciśniętą na jego nadgarstku. Uwięził go w namiętnym, tak długo wyczekiwanym pocałunku. Zaskoczony templar musiał w końcu ulec, odwzajemnić pieszczotę, rozluźnić się trochę, unieruchomiony, wtulony w gladiatora. Asmodianin zamknął oczy. Było niesamowicie. Idealnie, dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał.  
O niczym innym tak nie marzył.  
W końcu, nareszcie, po tylu latach...  
Lord Zikel mrugnął, zamarł na moment. Ocknął się, westchnął.  
Niepotrzebnie puścił wodze wyobraźni. Nie pierwszy raz.  
  
Lord Nezekan stał wciąż przed nim, wściekły, z dłonią zaciśniętą w pieść, ale drżącą tylko, opuszczoną. Powstrzymał się przed zadaniem ciosu, którego tak spodziewał się Asmodianin.  
– Chcesz dodać coś jeszcze? – spytał Elyos starając się zachować spokój i nie przywalić gladiatorowi w ten jego wkurwiający, cholernie pociągający ryj.  
Lord Zikel zamilkł na moment. Przygryzł niezaspokojone usta. Wiedział, ze najlepiej byłoby przeprosić. Za teraz, za tamto, za wszystko. Trochę skruchy i szczerości na pewno by pomogło, na pewno poprawiłoby jego napięte stosunki z templarem.  
Mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje. Wyjaśnić co nim kierowało, jaki był wściekły. Głupi. Obiecać, że już nigdy tak nie postąpi. Tak byłoby najlepiej.  
A jednocześnie tak ciężko.  
Szczerość? A co jeśli nie żałował?  
Opuścił głowę.  
– Nie zabiję go – odparł ugodowo. Lord Nezekan rozluźnił pięść, odsunął się o krok. – Póki nie będzie zagrożeniem. – Lord Zikel odszedł od ściany, minął Elyosa, bardzo blisko. – Nie masz wątpliwości, mam nadzieje? – spytał jeszcze. – To twoja władczyni.  
Templar zmarszczył brwi.  
– Zabiłbyś Azphela, gdyby działał na szkodę Atreii? – spytał ponuro.  
– I to z przyjemnością – odparł Asmodianin zadziornie. – Ale on nie chce pozbyć się Elysów. Ja tez nie – dodał dużo uprzejmiej, patrząc na Lorda Nezekana.  
Ten westchnął tylko, usiadł przy biurku, na fotelu, który zajmował wcześniej gladiator.  
– Mam pracę – oznajmił, wyciągając plik dokumentów z szuflady. – Jeszcze kilka godzin, znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie – polecił, po czym skupił się na papierach.  
Lord Zikel chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale tym razem dał radę ugryźć się w język. Lepiej pozostać przy wyobraźni, wystarczająco już dzisiaj schrzanił.  
Podszedł do regału z książkami, wziął pierwszą lepszą. Rozwalił się na kanapie, zaczął czytać. Czy też raczej przerzucać strony. Cały czas zerkał na Elyosa.

Lady Ariel uniosła wzrok, odstawiła herbatę. Porcelanowa filiżanka stuknęła o zdobiony talerzyk.  
– Jesteś – powiedziała z uśmiechem patrząc na sorcerera, który wszedł właśnie do jej komnat. Wstała z kanapy, gestem zaprosiła mężczyznę do środka. Nalała mu herbaty, Theodore podziękował skinieniem głowy.  
– Lady Ariel – zaczął z szacunkiem. Sięgnął do kieszeni i do sześcianu, wyjął z niego świetlistą bryłę. Uniósł ją delikatnie, podał kobiecie. – Lśnił bardziej, zanim go aktywowaliśmy – dodał trochę żartobliwi, trochę przepraszająco.  
Lady Ariel spojrzała czule na sorcerera, wzięła od niego artefakt. Westchnęła głęboko, gdy poczuła jego aetherową strukturę pod swoimi dłońmi. Niesamowite.  
– Wciąż ma dużo mocy – przyznała wpatrzona w magiczny blask. – Wykorzystałeś jakiegoś Asmodianina, jak radziłam? – spytała.  
– Tak – odparł Theodore posłusznie. – Nie było problemów. – Nie dodał jednak, że Tvei przeżyła. Lady Ariel przewidywała, że aktywacja artefaktu zabije Daevę, która go dotknie.  
– Artefakt nie sprawił żadnych niespodzianek?  
– Po aktywacji mogłem go dotknąć i zabrać ze świątyni. – Sorcerer potwierdził, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. – Wybuch był potężny... – Prawie, nie spodziewał się stracić przytomność. I zobaczyć Lorda Israphela, ale o tym nie mógł teraz nawet myśleć.  
– Starałam się ciebie ochronić. – Lady Ariel uniosła smukłą dłoń, dotknęła policzka Theodora. Tego przeszył dziwny, niepokojąco przyjemny dreszcz.  
– Podziałało... – odparł pokornie i z podziwem. – Dziękuję.  
– Odnowię tarczę. – Kobieta zabrała rękę i uniosła ją na moment przed sorcererem. – Nie chciałabym żeby coś ci się stało – przyznała z troską. – Dużo dla mnie znaczysz.  
– To zaszczyt, ja...  
– Musisz być wykończony. – Odłożyła artefakt na pusty biały stolik. Nakryła go jedwabną hustką. – A ja mam dużo pracy przed jutrzejszą radą.  
– Mogę już iść, jeśli Lady... – Theodore spojrzał na drzwi.  
– Zostań. – Kobieta przysiadła na kanapie, założyła nogę na nogę. – Ukończyłeś tak ważną misję. Zawsze mogłam na ciebie liczyć. Wypij herbatę. – Wskazała na porcelanowe filiżanki. – Porozmawiamy. Ja ze wszystkim zdążę. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo.  
Theodore posłuchał, usiadł na fotelu, sięgnął po napój.  
Nie musiał nawet niczego udawać, wieczór w towarzyskie Lady Ariel upływał mu wyjątkowo miło. Władczyni Elysei była taka zadowolona z udanej misji, pełna nadziei co do reszty swoich planów, dumna ze swojej grzecznej Daevy. Było tak przyjemnie i tak spokojnie. Sorcerer dał nawet radę trochę się wyciszyć i uspokoić.  
Nim się obejrzał zapadła noc, a on przysypiał na miękkiej kanapie. Filiżanki były puste, za oknami ciemno i chłodnawo, na korytarzach cicho. Poduszki były takie kuszące, ale wyglądały na drogie i ozdobne, nie do używania. Położyłby na nich głowę.  
– Mogę? – spytał cicho.  
Lady Ariel skinęła głową. Nakryła mężczyznę puszystym białym kocem, cmoknęła go w czoło. Znowu przeszył go nieziemski dreszcz, który poruszył każdym jego nerwem i zmysłem. Aż wciągnął powietrze, zadrżał, zacisnął zęby, by nie westchnąć.  
– Przepraszam. – Kobieta zauważyła poruszenie sorcerera. – Rzadko dotykam Daev... Ach, jak to brzmi... Zdarza mi się zapomnieć, jak to działa. – Spojrzała na swoją dłoń, potarła palce. – To Aether, on to sprawia. Jest go w nas niezwykle dużo, a wam nawet mała ilość dała nadludzkie umiejętności. Rozumiesz więc...  
– Rozumiem. – Theodore przygryzł usta. – I nie chce Lady wiedzieć o czym teraz myślę.  
– Ach... – Kobieta odwróciła głowę. – No tak. – Zaśmiała się uroczo. – Deltrasa słyszałam nawet z drugiego...  
– Na Aiona... – jęknął sorcerer. Nie żeby go to nie interesowało, ale zdecydowanie był to zły czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy.  
– Wybacz – odparła Lady Ariel pogodnie. – Poniosło mnie – przyznała lekko zawstydzona. Theodore nigdy nie widział jej od jej strony. Wydawała się taka... ludzka. – Wygodnie? – spytała kobieta. Sorcerer przytaknął. – Zostań do rana. Opowiem ci historię... – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Historię o dwunastu ludziach, których spotkało coś niezwykłego.

Białe pomieszczenie oświetlał jedynie blask księżyca i artefaktu. Lady Ariel, zajęta pracą, zatrzymała nagle pióro zaraz nad papierem. Odłożyła je na bok, wstała z miękkiego fotela obitego białą skórą. Sanctum już spało, jednak wyglądało na to, że jej przyjaciel nie mógł zmrużyć oka.  
– Co tu robisz? – spytała patrząc na Lorda Nezekana, który wszedł właśnie do jej gabinetu. – Chcesz mi pomóc?  
Templar nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego odwrócił głowę, patrząc ponuro w kierunku ciemnej, masywnej postaci, która także pojawiła się w pokoju.  
– Dobrze cię widzieć, Ariel.  
– Zikel... – Kobieta spojrzała na Asmodianina spode łba. Odeszła powoli od biurka, stanęła przed mężczyznami. Wyczuła ich gniew i niepokój. Widziała ich bronie. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – Potarła swoje opuszki palców, zasłoniła artefakt.  
Obaj milczeli. W końcu mówiąc, czy nawet myśląc cokolwiek, ryzykowali wydanie Theodora, co od razu zrujnowałoby cały ich plan.  
Lord Zikel prędko postanowił nie przeciągać tej ciszy ani chwili dłużej.  
– Nie martw się. – Dobył halabardy. – To będzie krótka wizyta. – Zaatakował.  
W ułamku sekundy cała wieża wypełniła się hukiem i światłem. Gladiator i templar naparli na Lady Ariel, zupełnie się nie powstrzymując. Nie mogli. Ta zdołała zablokować ich ataki aetherową tarczą, którą stworzyła od razu ledwie centymetry przed sobą. Impet ataku odrzucił kobietę na drugą stronę pokoju, uderzyła w ścianę. Posypał się tynk i cegły. Lord Zikel podskoczył, zaatakował po raz kolejny. Wymieniając ciosy i zaklęcia tym razem doszczętnie zniszczyli ścianę, wpadli do drugiego pokoju, przeturlali się po podłodze. Lady Ariel wstała prędko, wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku nadbiegającego ku niej Lorda Nezekana. Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu. To samo spotkało Lorda Zikela, gdy spróbował zbliżyć się do przeciwniczki.  
Cali byli w pyle, oddychali ciężko. Z włosów Lady Ariel spadł kaptur, a jej jasne kosmyki zakryły jej twarz. Z nosa kobiety poleciała cienka stróżka krwi. Utrzymanie kontroli nad umysłami dwójki potężnych Lordów znacznie nadwyrężało jej siły. Lord Nezekan zaczął zbliżać miecz do swojego gardła. Z przerażeniem patrzył na lśniące ostrze. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, zacisnął zęby.  
– Idioci... – syknęła kobieta słabo. – Czemu...  
Lord Zikel zdołał się w końcu ruszyć. Zamachnął bronią, posyłając w kierunku Lady Ariel falę ostrej energii. Ta musiała odskoczyć, osłabić na moment swoją kontrolę nad Lordem Nezekanem. Ta chwila starczyła, by gladiator zdołał rozluźnić palce i upuścić miecz na ziemię. Po jego szyi pociekła krew ze skaleczenia, które zdążył zadać sobie będąc pod kontrolą kobiety.  
Żadne nie ustępowało. Wpadli do kolejnego pomieszczenia, niszcząc meble i kolumny. Błyskały ataki Aetheru, rozpadające się tarcze wypełniały wieżę trzaskiem i lśniącym pyłem. Białe dywany zaczęła brudzić krew. Halabarda gladiatora rozcinała kwiaty i blaty, rysowała ściany i podłogi, byleby tylko dorwać broniącą się kobietę. Z daleka walka Lordów mogła wyglądać jak nieposkromiona burza, szalejąca w budynku, rozrywająca dachy, sprawiająca, że szyby w oknach rozpadały się na drobne odłamki i wbijały głęboko w buty. Zbudzili już całą okolice. Jeden z magicznych ataków Lady Ariel rozciął zbroję i prawe ramię Lorda Zikela, który musiał teraz trzymać broń głównie lewą ręką. Przeklinał tę niewygodę z każdym atakiem. Kobieta raz za razem przejmowała na chwilę umysły przeciwników, za każdym razem mogła jednak utrzymać tę kontrolę coraz krócej. Pękała jej głowa, kilka kawałków szkła wbiło się w jej stopy. Zacisnęła zęby. Używając ogromnej siły, zmusiła Lorda Nezekana, by ten wrócił po swój miecz i wbił go sobie w udo. Gladiator wrzasnął z bólu, tym samym jednak uciekając spod kontroli kobiety. Lady Ariel, zmęczona i wściekła, skutecznie pozbawiła przeciwników przewagi, chociaż nie odbyło się to małym kosztem.  
A dopiero zaczynali. Każde wiedziało, że zabrnęli za daleko, że nie mogą przestać póki któreś nie zginie. Żadne nie pamiętało już czym jest strach przed śmiercią.  
W końcu mieli żyć wiecznie.  
Lord Zikel chwycił miecz gladiatora i odrzucił go daleko. Wściekły zaatakował kobietę, ale ta ponownie zdołała go zatrzymać, próbowała wejść do jego głowy. Zmarszczył brwi, zaczął krzyczeć z bólu wywołanego próbą stawiania jej oporu.  
Lord Nezekan zaczął się podnosić wspierając się na swojej tarczy, oparł się o biały fotel brudząc go czerwienią. Stworzył aetherowe połączenie między sobą a gladiatorem, chcąc przejąć na siebie część jego bólu, pozwolić mu działać.  
Lady Ariel, pochylona i dysząca ciężko, uniosła obie ręce. Zakasłała krwią. Zatrzymała się niedaleko Theodora, który przerażony wbiegł właśnie do zniszczonej sali.  
– Co się... – zaczął patrząc z niedowierzaniem na skutki walki. – Lady...!  
– Nie ważcie się go skrzywdzić! – wrzasnęła kobieta wściekle. – Uciekaj! – poleciła sorcererowi. – Poniesiecie konsekwencje. – Spojrzała z wyrzutem i niedowierzaniem na rannego gladiatora. – Nezekan, ty zdra...  
Przerwała. Wciągnęła nagle powietrze, zastygła w przerażeniu, straciła dech. Chłodne ostrze sztyletu wbiło się prosto w jej serce, dało jej jedynie czas na otworzenie ust w niemym krzyku. Nie mogła się już odwrócić i go zobaczyć, ale wiedziała. Wiedziała. Nie rozumiała. Zdążyła jeszcze poczuć się bezsilna i zdradzona. Jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami, a te prędko zmieszały z krwią na jej jasnych policzkach. Zareagować już nie zdążyła.  
– Uważaj! – wrzasnął klęczący Lord Nezekan do Theodora. Sorcerer prędko wyciągnął sztylet z ciała kobiety, poczuł jak sznur Aetheru łapie go za nogę i przyciąga do templara. Lord Nezekan zasłonił go swoją tarczą i ciałem. Lord Zikel, widząc to z drugiego końca pokoju, wściekły zakrył się lewym ramieniem i szerokim swojej broni.  
Lady Ariel opadła na posadzkę, a biały wybuch, który nastąpił po chwili, rozerwał popękane ściany wieży, zapalił zasłony i dywany. Powietrze stało się gęste od pyłu, dymu i lśniącego Aetheru. Impet magicznej eksplozji odrzucił Lordów w kierunku walących się ścian, ci zdołali jednak zachować równowagę na krawędzi zniszczonego piętra.  
I tyle.  
Swąd, blask, płomienie, pustka.  
Nie było już po niej ani śladu.  
Lord Nezekan zamarł, patrzył przed siebie tempo.  
– Nic... – Złapał płytki oddech. – Sam tylko... – szeptał w szoku. – Czy po nas też...  
– Nez! – Lord Zikel podszedł do gladiatora, pomógł mu się podnieść. – Ogarnij się! – potrząsnął zszokowanym mężczyzną. – Zabieram Hamiltona. – Złapał sorcerera za ramię, ten nie protestował, ogłuszony jeszcze wybuchem. Słabo słyszał, piekło go gardło i oczy. – Ty musisz porozmawiać ze swoimi. – Spojrzał w półprzytomne oczy mężczyzny. – Dasz radę?  
– Dam. – Przytaknął templar dochodząc do siebie. – Wiem przecież jak to wyjaśnić.  
– Jeszcze jedno – wrzasnął Theodore, nie świadom tego, jak jest głośny. – Muszę wam...  
– Nie ma czasu – burknął Lord Zikel szarpiąc sorcererem.  
– Na to się znajdzie – syknął ten próbując zachować równowagę. – Aktywacja artefaktu w Świątyni Jotunów uwolniła już Lorda Israphela! – krzyknął, ciągnięty przez Asmodianina. – To nie mapa, a drzwi! Nie trzeba go szukać...  
– Co ty wyga... – Lord Nezekan rozchylił usta, oparł się o przewrócony stół.  
– Opowiesz innym razem – przerwał im Lord Zikel i razem z wyrywającym się Theodorem zeskoczył z wieży.  
Spadali tak przez moment, sorcererowi aż zrobiło się niedobrze. Środek nocy, nie było ich nawet widać. On też nie widział prawie nic oprócz czerwonych oczu Asmodianina. Gladiator rozwinął czarne skrzydła nisko nad ziemią, poszybował prędko w kierunku umówionego miejsca.

Adrien Lane już czekał. Znudzony, głodny, śpiący. Trochę też zdenerwowany. Oglądanie tych strasznych, odległych wybuchów dostarczyło mu niemałych emocji. Gdy tylko dostrzegł Lorda Zikela trzymającego Theodora i zmierzającego w jego kierunku, odetchnął z ulgą, otworzył dwa portale. Błękitno–różowe światło rozświetliło wysokie drzewa, miedzy którymi się znajdowali, zakłóciło ciemny spokój nocy.  
– Tamten jest do Pandaemonium. – Chłopak wskazał na dalszy portal.  
Lord Zikel zignorował go jednak, rzucił Theodora na ziemię, ten opadł na trawę, podniósł się zaraz na jednym kolanie. Słyszał dzwonienie w uszach, zbierało go jeszcze na mdłości. Spokojnie, zaraz przejdzie. Ochroniła go w końcu tarcza, którą stworzyła wokół niego Lady Ariel, osłonił go też sam Lord Nezekan.  
– Co z tym Israphelem? – spytał gladiator ostro. – Gdzie jest?  
– Nie wiem. Później... – jęknął Theodore, podnosząc się na ramieniu Adriena. Chłopak pomógł mu podejść do portalu.  
– Daevo, to ja decyduję kiedy... – kontynuował Lord Zikel. Przerwał, gdy Elyosi zniknęli w portalu. – Kurwa – wycedził wściekle. Spojrzał na drugi z portali. Musiał przejść przez niego jak najszybciej, zanim zniknie, zanim jacyś strażnicy wpadną na pomysł, by spatrolować pobliskie lasy. Zaklął soczyście jeszcze kilka razy, pociągnął za sobą swoją broń, zniknął w portalu.  
Blask zniknął, drzewa ponownie spowiła ciemność, a na zielonej trawie i piasku zostały ślady krwi Asmodianina.

Theodore Hamilton postawił stopę na podłodze swojego pokoju w bazie w Kamar. Przywitały go przejęte spojrzenia, dłonie przyłożone do ust, słabo tłumione okrzyki radości.  
Xallevyn podbiegł od niego od razu, podtrzymał go ostrożnie. Adrien odszedł na bok. Portal zniknął.  
– Żyjesz. – Asmodianin zaczął tulić sorcerera, całować go w policzki.  
– Udało się... – Sara poczuła jak łzy napływają do jej zaczerwienionych z niewyspania oczu.  
– Tak... – Theodore skinął głową, uśmiechnął się słabo. czuł się już trochę lepiej, przechodziły mu mdłości i ból głowy, słyszał już też prawie normalnie.  
– Na Aiona... – Cynthia pokręciła głową, spojrzała z ulgą i uśmiechem na Eugena, który także nie posiadał się z radości.  
– Często tego nie mówię... – Xallevyn zwrócił się do Adriena. – Może wcale, ale... No. – Chłopak czekał na jakąś puentę tej wypowiedzi, ale assassin poklepał go jedynie po ramieniu.  
– Dzięki – odparł Adrien uprzejmie w reakcji na ten zasłużony komplement.  
– Muszę odpocząć – odezwał się Theodore.  
– Wiadomo. – Eugene podał mu wody. – Łóżko masz już posłane – dodał jeszcze z troską w głosie.  
– Nie tutaj... – jęknął sorcerer, po tym jak opróżnił szklankę. Chciał chociaż na chwilę uciec od tego... wszystkiego.  
– Gdzie cię zabrać? – spytał od razu Adrien.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do swojego asystenta, zamyślił się na moment.  
– Do domu? – powiedział to co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl.  
Adrien przytaknął i już po chwili otworzył odpowiedni portal.  
– Jutro masz radę Radiant Ops – przypomniała Sara.  
– Będę – zapewnił ją sorcerer. – A potem od razu wrócę do Kamar – obiecał patrząc na swoich przyjaciół. – Przygotujcie imprezę, czy co tam chcecie. Sara, dowodzisz. – Uśmiechnął się do kobiety. – Oddziałem – sprecyzował. – Haydenowi powiedźcie, że dowodzi imprezą. – Zaśmiał się na myśl o ekscytacji spiritmastera, gdy ten dowie się o swojej nowej misji.  
– Powiemy – odpowiedziała Cynthia. – Jest co świętować. Zdobycie artefaktu, oczywiście. – uściśliła szczerząc zęby.  
– Wypijemy za jej śmierć. – Eugene przytaknął assassince. Spojrzał na sorcerera. – Theo, jesteś wolny – oznajmił z ulgą. – W końcu.  
– Jeszcze to do mnie nie dociera... – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Lady Ariel...  
– Jak... zginęła? – spytała Sara – Jak to wszystko wyglądało...  
Cynthia przysiadła na brzegu łóżka, spojrzała na swojego oficera, także ciekawa odpowiedzi.  
– Ludzie – odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Adrien patrząc na swój oddział. – Nie utrzymam go tak długo. – Wskazał na portal.  
– Potem opowiesz. – Sara ustąpiła. – Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek.  
Xallevyn wziął Theodora pod ramię, przeszli przez portal. Adrien zamknął go zaraz za nimi.  
– Też zasłużyłem – powiedział mijając towarzyszy, przeciągając się porządnie, aż zachrzęściły jego kości. – Nie ma mnie. – Zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
– Odpoczynek – prychnął Eugene. Zmarszczył brwi – Będą się teraz... – zaczął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Gene. – Sara prędko zwróciła się do chłopaka, dotknęła jego ramienia. – Przekaż Haydenowi dobre wieści – zaproponowała z uśmiechem.  
Gunner westchnął, skinął głową, wyszedł z pokoju.  
Sara odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym przysiadła się do Cynthii. Spojrzały na siebie z uśmiechem, czując jak odchodzi z nich cały ten stres i nerwy.  
– Czujesz różnicę? – spytała gladiatorka cicho. – Zginął Lord...  
– Nie czuję – przyznała zamyślona assassinka.  
– Nasza władczyni. Wieczna, potężna. Nie żyje. I jeszcze nikt oprócz nas o tym nie wie...  
– Ale gdy się dowiedzą... – Cynthia splotła palce, wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Zabrnęliśmy tak daleko... Co będą o nas myśleć... Teraz... Za kilkaset lat... Gdy się dowiedzą... Zabiją nas za zdradę? – spytała patrząc na Sarę.  
– Może i zabiją – przyznała kobieta wzruszając ramionami.  
– Jesteś szalona – zaśmiała się assassinka. Od razu poczuła się trochę lepiej.  
– Wszyscy jesteśmy. – Sara lekko szturchnęła ją w bok. Zaśmiały sie, odetchnęły głęboko.  
Może i byli.

= = =

Prawie nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Długie zasłony jak zawsze były świeże i pachnące, podobnie jak pościel leżąca na łóżku i nakryta ozdobnymi poduszkami. Nigdy nie lubił tych wszystkich zbędnych poduszek, przeszkadzały jedynie w siedzeniu. A teraz było ich jeszcze więcej, niż pamiętał. W rogu przy oknie wciąż stały sztalugi, a regały uginały się pod ciężarem książek oraz grubych teczek z rysunkami i notatkami. Nie było juz wysłużonego fioletowego dywanu, a fragment podłogi, gdzie leżał przez lata, był teraz widocznie jaśniejszy. Z pokoju można było wyjść na balkon, który wisiał zaraz nad sporym ogrodem i wyjściem z ogromnego salonu znajdującego się piętro niżej.  
– Na Aiona... – westchnął Xallevyn, gdy przeszedł przez portal prowadzący do domu rodzinnego Theodora w Sanctum. – Masz większy pokój, niż ja miałem mieszkanie! Musieliśmy kiedyś spać z Rexem w jednym łóżku.  
– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – odparł sorcerer z uśmiechem. – Musiałeś być uroczy jako dziecko.  
– Uroczy?! – oburzył się assassin. – Od małego byłem groźnym zabój...  
– Miałeś taki mały ogonek? – spytał Elyos łapiąc Asmodianina za ogon. – I małe pazurki? – dokuczył mu jeszcze. – Witaj w moim domu – dodał po chwili, przestając drażnić się z mężczyzną. – No, pokoju. Rodziny dzisiaj nie ma.  
– Skąd ta pewność? – Xallevyn podszedł do okna, spojrzał na ogród. Jak zielono. W całym Pandaemonium nie było pewnie tyle roślinności, co przy domu Theodora.  
– Mogę powiedzieć ci co robią teraz wszyscy wysoko postawieni Elyosi. – Sorcerer puścił mu oczko.  
– No tak, Radiant Ops. – Asmodianin pokręcił głową, odszedł od okna, rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Nie wstawałbym z tego łóżka – skomentował z zazdrością.  
– Nie musiałbyś. – Elyos podszedł do partnera, uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Chciał przestać myśleć o Ariel, odpocząć, poczuć się w końcu sobą. Przestać się przejmować. Już nie musiał. Cholera, należało mu się. – Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz wannę – dodał kusząco.  
Xallevyn był w sumie w nastroju na odrobinę zabawy... Udało im się przecież, mógł przestać się już denerwować i wymyślać najgorsze możliwe scenariusze.  
– Pokaz mi ją teraz – polecił zdecydowanym tonem, ściągnął koszulkę.  
Theodore zapatrzył się na jego tatuaż, dotknął dłonią jego granatowej skóry. Przygryzł usta. Nie śmiałby przeciwstawić się takiemu poleceniu.  
– No dobra – przyznał niby łaskawie. – Przekonałeś mnie.  
Trochę później, po długiej i głośnej kąpieli, pachnący i zrelaksowani udali się do ogromnej kuchni. Następnie najedzeni i już naprawdę porządnie wypoczęci, wrócili do pokoju Theodora i rozwalili się na łóżku razem z jego starymi rysunkami i notatkami.  
– Dawno już nie rysowałeś – powiedział assassin przeglądając szczegółowe szkice zwierząt i roślin.  
– Wieki... – przyznał sorcerer z zamyśleniem w głosie. – Będę musiał wrócić do tego na emeryturze. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem,.  
– Muszę zachować formę, aby móc ci wtedy pozować.  
– Nie narzekałbym... – odpowiedział Theodore delikatnie głaszcząc umięśniony brzuch Asmodianina.  
– Podoba mi się w Sanctum. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No, tyle co widziałem z okien.  
– Kiedyś zobaczysz więcej.  
Odłożyli rysunki, rozwalili się na poduszkach, zrzucając kilka na podłogę. Naprawdę było ich tutaj trochę za dużo.  
Xallevyn objął Theodora ramieniem, zaczął bawić się jego włosami i drapać go pazurami po głowie. Elyos przymknął oczy, westchnął rozkosznie.  
– Wciąż się boisz? – spytał assassin delikatnym szeptem.  
– Tak – odparł sorcerer szczerze, ale niechętnie.  
– Nikt się nie dowie, że to ty – zapewnił go Asmodianin. – Cmoknął czarodzieja w czoło. – A przynajmniej nie teraz.  
– Oby – powiedział z nadzieją Theodore. – Mało kto by zrozumiał. – Spojrzał na assassina, oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Xall... – Przełknął ślinę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wszystkiego na darmo. Mimo wszystko... – Zamknął oczy. – Lady Ariel była jedną z Lordów, jedną z najstarszych i najpotężniejszych istot w Elysei...  
– Nikt nie będzie już współpracował z Balaurami. Pokonamy je, wspólnie. – Xallevyn objął Theodora jeszcze mocniej – Nikt nie będzie już kłamał na temat rezonansu, kontrolował umysłów innych. Kontrolował ciebie... – dodał czule. – Jesteś wolny. Nie musimy już udawać. Oczywiście, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wszystkiego na darmo.  
Sorcerer uśmiechnął się, odetchnął głęboko.  
– Nie muszę pilnować każdej swojej myśli... – przyznał ze spokojem – Wciąż to do mnie nie dociera.  
– Za długo byłeś w takim stanie. Theo... Jesteś najsilniejszą osobą jaką znam. Będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie.  
– Wiem.  
Pocałowali się delikatnie, spojrzeli na siebie czule, położyli trochę inaczej. Przełożyli kilka poduszek, podnieśli dwie z podłogi.  
– Jutro jest to zebranie Radiant Ops. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. Spochmurniał na samą myśl o udaniu się do Abyss. – Muszę iść. – Jęknął. – Muszę im powiedzieć.  
– Jesteś pewien? – Xallevyn nie miał zamiaru negować decyzji partnera, wolał jednak zapoznać się z jego rozumowaniem.  
– Tak. Tam każdy ma coś na sumieniu, a za Lordami nie przepadają. Będą wściekli, że nie byłem z nimi szczery, ale będą w stanie działać. Jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia.  
– Czy Radiant Ops nie jest przypadkiem oddziałem podlegającym bezpośrednio Lady Ariel i złożonym z najlepszych żołnierzy lojalnych waszym Lordom? – spytał ironicznie rozbawiony Asmodianin.  
– I to jak – potwierdził Theodore równie poważnie. – Co do jednego. – Przewrócił się na drugi bok, wtulił w poduszkę. – Dawno ich nie widziałem... – Westchnął. – Nie wiem co...  
Xallevyn dotknął pazurem jego karku, podrapał go delikatnie.  
– Nie denerwuj się. To zebranie to już naprawdę nic w porównaniu z tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, co zrobiłeś.  
– Racja. – Theodore zwinął się w kłębek, zamknął oczy. – Dam radę – zapewnił. – Przytul mnie...  
Assassin posłuchał, nakrył ich też cienkim kocykiem, który musiał najpierw siłą wyciągnąć spod poduszek.  
– Skoro nie musimy bać się już Lady Ariel... – zaczął szeptać do ucha sorcerera – to mogę spodziewać się kolacji z twoimi rodzicami? – spytał zadziornie. – Skoro zaprosiłeś mnie już do swojej sypialni... Może pora mnie przedstawić?  
– Nie zaczynaj nawet – burknął Theodore z uśmiechem. Wtulił się w assassina.

= = =

Korytarze w bazie Radiant Ops były wąskie i wysokie, podobnie jak nieliczne okna, za którymi rozpościerało się ciemne niebo Abyss. O ile wszechobecną pustkę urozmaiconą ogromnymi skałami można było nazwać niebem. Baza znajdowała się około godziny drogi lotem od Twierdzy Teminon, w rejonach daleko na południe od Core.  
Generał, oficerowie oraz ich żołnierze przybywali tutaj głównie za pomocą swoich asystentów, z których każdy był dobrym, a przede wszystkim niezarejestrowanym teleporterem. Reszta gości musiała zapowiadać się z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem.  
Oficer Theodore Hamilton szedł wolnym krokiem, nie śpiesząc się na spotkanie. Tak długo unikał pojawiania się na radach, że teraz denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Najchętniej by się zawrócił. Nie docierało do niego, że był już wolny, że mógł myśleć o czym chciał, mówić co chciał... Dziwne. Nie docierało do niego także, że zabił władczynię Elysei. Plan, mimo, że już wykonany, wciąż wydawał się tak abstrakcyjny i odległy. Dziwne.  
Musiał im powiedzieć. Musieli jak najszybciej podjąć odpowiednie działania. Wiedział, że może polegać na generale de la Warre oraz pozostałych oficerach. W końcu to dzięki wzajemnemu zaufaniu i kryciu swoich wykroczeń dali radę zbudować tak silną i wpływową jednostkę, nawet, jeśli nikt z dowództwa nie darzył się szczególną sympatią.  
Sympatią...  
Czarna szata sorcerera sunęła się po wypolerowanej posadce z czarnego kamienia. Skręcił do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, z którego blisko było już do największej sali, jedynej posiadającej ogromne okna z widokiem na Twierdzę Teminon górującą nad nieistniejącym horyzontem Abyss. Można było stamtąd dojrzeć nawet to ogromne drzewo, pod którym był kiedyś z Eugenem...  
– Dawno cię tutaj nie było – powitał go głęboki głos.  
– Tęskniłeś? – Theodore zmusił się do uśmiechu, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.  
Czuł się cholernie nieswojo w obecności oficera Crawforda. Pewnie dlatego, że zaczął z nim sypiać przed wyrwaniem się spod kontroli Lady Ariel, a po odzyskaniu pamięci zaczął unikać go jak ognia, aż do tej chwili. Nawet bardziej, niż ognia. Ognia się w sumie wcale nie bał, słabe porównanie. Nie pomagało, że o ich wspólnych nocach ciężko było zapomnieć.  
Może to dlatego, kto wie.  
Mężczyzna był gladiatorem, starszym od Theodora o jakieś dziesięć lat, co w przypadku Daevy oznaczało jedynie większe doświadczenie i siłę. Niby wśród jego ciemnoszarych włosów zaczynały pojawiać się białe kosmyki, ale nie zdawało się być to związane z wiekiem i dodawało mu jedynie uroku.  
Zbroję nosił taką samą jak Sara, jedynie większą, dopasowaną do jego ciała. Smoliście czarny lśniący metal wydobywany w Abyss zawsze robił wrażenie, żadna inna jednostka w Elysei nie korzystała z takich rzadkich i drogich materiałów.  
Oficer David Crawford...  
Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, wyraziste piwne oczy, pewna postawa i wysportowana sylwetka. Oraz inne zalety, o których gentlemanowi nie wypadło mówić. Theodore zawsze lubił na niego patrzeć. Kiedyś. Teraz było... dziwnie.  
Gladiator dowodził oddziałem wysyłanym podczas wojny do najcięższych zadań i przeprowadzającym najwięcej przesłuchań. Mimo to, nie stracił jeszcze ani jednego żołnierza. Jego podwładni chodzili jak w zegarku, a część rzadko kiedy opuszczała lochy pod twierdzą, zbyt zajęta pracą. Przed zawieszeniem broni, oczywiście.  
– Proszę cię. – Oficer Crawford skrzyżował ramiona, pokręcił głową. – Nie teraz – dodał protekcjonalnie. – Nie każmy generałowi czekać.  
Theodore skinął głową.  
Weszli do sali.  
Generał de la Warre zajmował krzesło o najwyższym oparciu. Zaraz za nim rozpościerał się granatowo–czerwony krajobraz Abyss, tak dobrze widoczny przez ogromne, grube szyby.  
Po lewej stronie dowódcy siedziała oficer Lisa Atenberry, rangerka, młoda kobieta przypominająca sorcererowi Sarę czy Catherine. Może trochę wredniejsza, chociaż doskonale udająca miłą i pełną empatii. W końcu to ona była odpowiedzialna za reprezentowanie Radiant Ops pośród wszelkich wpływowych Daev i instytucji.  
Oficer Crawford zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, a Theodore usiadł na ostatnim wolnym krześle, na przeciwko generała.  
Masywne drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem.  
– Oficer Hamilton – zaczął generał de la Warre. – Już prawie byśmy o oficerze zapomnieli.  
– Nie pozwoliłbym na to – odparł sorcerer uprzejmie.  
– Będzie krótko. – General nie podjął żartu, przeszedł do rzeczy. Wyciągnął swoje notatki. – Nie mamy dzisiaj aż tak dużo do omó...  
– Mamy – przerwał mu Theodore. Wszyscy od razu spojrzeli w jego stronę.  
– Słucham? – Generał de la Warre uniósł brew. Nie przepadał za takimi wtrąceniami.  
Theodore wyciągnął dłonie na stole, wyprostował się, wyszczerzył zęby. Ciężko było mu się opanować, gdy miał do przekazania takie wiadomości.  
– Powinniśmy omówić to, że Lord Israphel żyje – oznajmił, niby przypominając coś przecież tak oczywistego. – Czego nie mogę powiedzieć o Lady Ariel... – dodał z nerwowym uśmiechem.  
Dobra, może przesadził. Nie przygotował się za bardzo do tej rozmowy. Dawno nie był na radzie Radiant Ops, miał inne sprawy na głowie, co poradzić. Nigdy też nie musiał nikomu mówić o powrocie czy śmierci Lorda.  
– Wyśmiewasz się z nas teraz? – spytała ostro oficer Atenberry. – Generale... – Spojrzała na de la Warre z pretensją, chcąc by ten ukrócił niesmaczne żarty ich towarzysza.  
– Nie! – krzyknął Theodore prędko, patrząc na zebranych przepraszająco. – Wybaczcie. To nie jest łatwe... – Podrapał się po głowie. – Pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić...  
– Mów – zezwolił de la Warre krzyżując ramiona i wbijając przeszywające spojrzenie w niespokojnego sorcerera.  
Theodore przełknął ślinę. Opowiedział.  
Zaczął od tego, jak wydostał się spod kontroli Lady Ariel, kontynuował mówiąc o jej planach i sojuszu z Lady Tiamat, o artefakcie i nieplanowanym uwolnieniu Lorda Israphela, który to podczas swojej nieobecności w Atreii zdołał powołać do życia Leparystów i teraz planował z ich pomocą przywrócić dawną Atreię, a skończył na zabiciu Lady Ariel, czego to dokonał wraz z Lordem Nezekanem i Lordem Zikelem. Opisał to wszystko całkiem dokładnie, wywołując szczere przerażenie na twarzach towarzyszy.  
Nikt mu nawet nie przerywał, a ciszę, która zapadła gdy skończył mówić, można było kroić nożem.  
– To wszystko? – spytała zdegustowana oficer Atenberry, gdy otrząsnęła się już z szoku i niedowierzania. – Coś ty do cholery... – Nie miała słów, by skomentować tę opowieść. – Czy ty w ogóle...  
– Hamilton – syknął generał de la Warre. – Kto wie? – Zmrużył oczy.  
Theodore aż się wzdrygnął. Kątem oka spojrzał na Davida. Ten był raczej zamyślony, niż wściekły czy sceptyczny. Zdawał się zbierać myśli.  
– O Ariel? – Sorcerer spojrzał potulnie na generała. – Tylko Lordowie Nezekan oraz Zikel. I mój oddział, nie cały – zapewnił.  
– Konkrety – naciskał dowódca. Nie było tu miejsca na niedopowiedzenia.  
– Rainsworth i Calvert nie wiedzą.  
– To wszyscy? – upewniał się jeszcze. – Hamilton. – Przywołał podwładnego do porządku.  
– Oraz jeden Asmodianin... – Theodore opuścił ramiona, westchnął.  
– Na Aiona. – Oficer Atenberry prawie złapała się za głowę. – Ten granatowy?  
– Ma imię – wycedził sorcerer w jej kierunku. – Wiem jak to brzmi – zwrócił się do towarzyszy. – Radiant Ops było w końcu powołane do szpiegostwa i walki z Asmodianinami. Nigdy nie dołączyłbym do tej jednostki z własnej woli... – dodał trochę ciszej. – Ani nie zabijałbym ich i torturował tak chętnie... Wytłumaczyłem wam przed chwilą, co zrobiła mi Lady Ariel.  
Nie wspomniał jedynie o tym, że po odzyskaniu pamięci zabijał i torturował jeszcze ich chętniej, byleby tylko odnaleźć Xallevyna.  
Zebrani znowu zamilkli na moment. Oficer Atenberry wciąż nie była pewna co się dokładnie dzieje, general de la Warre zmarszczył czoło, zaczął zapisywać coś w skupieniu.  
Pierwszy odezwał się oficer Crawford.  
– Od jak dawna? – spojrzał na Theodora. – Od jak dawna nie jesteś pod jej kontrolą? – spytał powoli. Sorcerer odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Popatrzyli tak na siebie przez moment, gladiator nie potrzebował już słów, by zrozumieć odpowiedź czarodzieja. Westchnął ze zrozumieniem.  
Theodore przytaknął, spuścił wzrok.  
– Nie poruszajcie tutaj swoich prywatnych spraw – przerwał im general de la Warre. – Kto wie o Israphelu? – spytał Theodora, prawie przebijając kartkę długopisem.  
– O Lepharze – poprawił go sorcerer.  
Znowu nastała nieprzyjemna cisza.  
– Kto... wie...  
– Tylko ja – odparł Theodore zgodnie z prawdą. – I wy. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Zniknął, zanim reszta doszła do siebie.  
– Co my z tym zrobimy... – Oficer Crawford oparł się o blat stołu. – Nie było cię tyle czasu, a jak już wracasz, to z samymi problemami. Lady... Ariel...  
Sorcerer przygryzł usta, odwrócił głowę.  
– Musimy wykorzystać tę sytuację, by wzmocnić naszą pozycję – zadecydowała oficer Atenberry. – I zapanować nad tym chaosem, zanim będzie za późno.  
– Zgadzam się – przyznał generał de la Warre. – Hamilton. Wystarczająco już zrobiłeś Naprawdę, wystarczy... Wracasz do Balaureii.  
– Tak jest... – odpowiedział Theodore posłusznie.  
– Jeśli nie możesz ufać Rainsworthowi i Calvertowi – dodał jeszcze mężczyzna – to się ich pozbądź. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na żadne ryzyko. Pomożemy ci wybrać nowych żołnierzy.  
Sorcerer skinął głową.  
– Zrobię to, jeśli staną się zagrożeniem – odparł oschle.  
– Doskonale. To wszystko. – Generał de la Warre spojrzał na sorcerera, potem na drzwi. – Nie masz jakiegoś Balaura do zabicia? – spytał złośliwie.  
– Lady Tiamat... – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Jego dowódca nie zwykł mówić w taki sposób, a na pewno nie do niego.  
– Na co czekasz?  
– Generale... – Sorcerer zrozumiał aluzję. Nie widział jednak powodu by...  
– Odbyliśmy już tyle rad bez ciebie – odpowiedział de la Warre ostrym tonem – poradzimy sobie i na tej.  
– Generale, ja... – Theodore nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować na coś takiego, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Popatrzył na pozostałych oficerów szukając w nich oparcia. Nie znalazł, ani Crawford ani Atenberry nie mieli zamiaru przeciwstawiać się decyzji dowódcy i stawać w obronie sorcerera.  
Theodore nie chciał, by dyskutowali o tak ważnych sprawach bez niego. Przecież to on to wszystko... Co z tego, że dawno go tu nie było, przecież...  
Zadrżał, przełknął ślinę.  
Po chwili skłonił się grzecznie i opuścił salę.  
Oficerowie David Crawford i Lisa Atenberry odczekali moment, po czym oboje zwrócili się do de la Warre.  
– To było konieczne? – spytała kobieta grzecznym tonem. – W końcu zdecydował się pojawić i...  
Generał westchnął głęboko. Rangerka zamilkła od razu.  
– Było. – de la Warre nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć. – Masz lepszy pomysł na karę? – spytał złośliwie, już po raz drugi. Musiał mieć cholernie zły dzień.  
Lisa wolała nie podejmować tej dyskusji.  
David nie miał jednak takich zahamowań.  
– Nasza sala tortur zaczyna rdzewieć od kiedy panuje zawieszenie broni – zażartował. – Mógłbym wymyślić odpowiednią karę. – Prawie na pewno zażartował.  
– Skupcie się. – Generał de la Warre spojrzał na swoje notatki.  
Zaczęli rozmawiać i analizować wszelkie możliwe opcje. Utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy? Ujawnić? Jak i kiedy? Komu? Jak obrócić tę sytuację na swoją korzyść? Prędko doszli do wniosku, że należy rozwinąć jednostkę, póki jeszcze mieli środki, które zapewniła im wcześniej Lady Ariel. Dodatkowy budynek i potrojenie liczby oddziałów, jak najszybciej. Nowych oficerów mieli wybrać na dniach spośród swoich żołnierzy, z pominięciem oddziału nieobecnego oficera Hamiltona.  
David i jego ludzie zostali wyznaczeni do skupienia się na Leparystach i namierzenia ich głównych obozów oraz wysoko postawionych przywódców. Lisa dostała za zadanie pozyskać nowych wpływowych sojuszników i postawić swoich ludzi pracujących przy Lordach i w innych jednostkach wojskowych w stan gotowości. Oboje musieli także jak najszybciej rozejrzeć się za odpowiednimi kandydatami do Radiant Ops.  
Mieli dużo pracy, wiele do zyskania ale i do stracenia, nie było na co czekać.  
– Jutro idziecie ze mną do Lorda Nezekana – dodał jeszcze generał de la Warre na koniec rady. – Porozmawiamy z nim zanim sytuacja w Sanctum wymknie się spod kontroli.  
– Zdobędziemy jego wsparcie i dodatkowe przywileje, gdy ma zbyt wiele na głowie, by nam odmówić? – Lisa uniosła brew. – Chcę przy tym być.  
Generał de la Warre skinął głową, zamyślił się na moment.  
– Hamilton miał ten dobry pomysł z powołaniem rady decydującej o losach Elysei... – Przypomniał sobie o dawnej rozmowie z sorcererem. – Popracujemy nad tym. Lordowie już zbyt długą rządzą nami bez naszego udziału. A wiemy – dodał groźnie – że można ich zabić. Rozejść się.  
Oficerowie David Crawford i Lisa Atenberry opuścili salę, zostawili generała samego.  
Asystent rangerki czekał już na nią w wąskim korytarzu.  
– Herion – poleciła kobieta. Pożegnała się z gladiatorem i zniknęła zaraz po drugiej stronie portalu.  
Mężczyzna skierował się do głównego wyjścia z budynku. Przystanął zaraz w wejściu do przestronnej loży, gdy zauważył Theodora siedzącego na jednej z kanap.  
Loża ta była jedynym miejscem w bazie Radiant Ops, gdzie było chociaż trochę przytulnie. Dywan, dwa prawie regularnie podlewane kwiaty, meble w kremowym kolorze, tak wyróżniające się na tle czarnej posadzki i ciemnych ścian.  
Adrien i asystentka oficera Crawforda stali niedaleko drzwi, rozmawiali o czymś.  
Theodore spojrzał na gladiatora, wstał od razu z kanapy, podszedł do niego.  
– David... – zaczął niepewnie.  
– Słucham? – odparł mężczyzna patrząc na teleporterów znajdujących sie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, nie zwracających na razie uwagi na swoich oficerów.  
– Zachowałem się niepoważnie, wiem – powiedział Theodore przepraszająco. – Nie chciałem jednak ryzykować wyjaśnień, póki wciąż musiałem udawać, że jestem jej posłuszny.  
– A wcześniej? – David zwrócił się do sorcerera. – Co to było?  
– Przepraszam, nie byłem sobą – Theodore opuścił głowę. – Znaczy... Było zajebiście, wiesz, że było. Pokazałeś mi dużo nowych rzeczy. I to by było na tyle. – Westchnął, uniósł wzrok. – Nic osobistego, po prostu jestem zajęty, już wtedy byłem. – Dotknął obrączki. – Przecież i tak nie...  
– Wiem – przerwał mu gladiator. – Nic poważnego, nawet bym nie chciał – dodał z nutką złośliwości. – Ale nie przywykłem, by tak mnie traktowano – wyjaśnił powód swojej złości, złapał sorcerera za nadgarstek.  
– Mówisz do faceta – powiedział Theodore ostro – który zabił Lorda. Zabrałbym tę rękę – poradził życzliwie.  
Oficer David Crawford mógł udzielić co najmniej kilku złośliwych odpowiedzi na tę groźbę, miał jednak za dużo klasy, by użyć którejkolwiek z nich i nawiązać do zdarzeń z przeszłości i spraw dosyć intymnych. Wiedział kiedy ustąpić. Czasem.  
– Wybacz. – Odsunął się od sorcerera. – Przeprosiny przyjęte.  
Spojrzeli na siebie uprzejmie, skinęli głowami.  
– Generał powie pozostałym Lordom? – spytał zaraz Theodore. – O Lady Ariel i Lordzie Israphelu.  
– Powie. O tobie nie. Z takiego skandalu nawet nam ciężko byłoby się wygrzebać. – David pokręcił głową. – Wspomniał jeszcze – uniósł kącik ust – że osłabiłeś Elyseę.  
– Wiem, wiem. – Theodore westchnął. – Ona była potężna. I mimo wszystko po naszej stronie. Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o Elyseę...  
– A o Atreię? – spytał gladiator. – Czy po prostu o ciebie? – dodał trochę złośliwie.  
Sorcerer przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił się.  
– Adrien czeka. – Zaczął iść w kierunku swojego asystenta.  
– Pojawisz się na następnej radzie, mam nadzieję – zaczepił go jeszcze David, ruszając powoli w tę samą stronę.  
– Pojawię – zapewnił Theodore. – A teraz wybacz, muszę zabić jeszcze Lady Tiamat.  
– A ja zniszczyć Leparystów.  
Uśmiechnęli się obaj na myśl o swoich jakże łatwo wykonalnych zadaniach.

= = =

Baza Radiant Ops ulokowana w Kamar rozbrzmiewała głośną muzyką i rozmowami. Na stołach nie brakowało rozmaitego jedzenia i napojów, rozsunięcie kanap i foteli pozwoliło stworzyć także sporawy parkiet do tańczenia, a kolorowe ozdoby przyniesione przez Reian nadały pomieszczeniom imprezowego klimatu.  
Goście przybyli licznie, oprócz całego oddziału Theodora, świętować zdobycie artefaktu postanowił także oddział Oficer Narshy Metheoris, część oddziału Oficer Tvei Aymary, Catherine, Dven Isshay, Nathan Bartlett, Raim i kilkoro innych Reian których szkolili Eugene i Hayden. Nie było ciasno, goście mieli w końcu do dyspozycji ogromny salon, kuchnię, szerokie korytarze, podwórko i kilka pokojów na drugim piętrze.  
Muzykę odtwarzali na tutejszym sprzęcie, wszyscy organizatorzy uznali zgodnie, że nie ma sensu by ktoś musiał sam grać, niech wszyscy się bawią. No, tak naprawdę to żaden z Elyosów nie miał ochoty słuchać dźwięków tradycyjnych reiańskich instrumentów, ale nie było sensu o tym wspominać.  
Utwór, który rozbrzmiewał obecnie w budynku, był całkiem spokojny, miły dla ucha. Goście jeszcze siedzieli, rozmawiali, jedli i pili. Tańczyć i szaleć zamierzali trochę później.

Na jednej z kanap siedzieli Narsha i Dven, którzy od słowa do słowa zaczęli namiętnie dyskutować na temat przyrządzania rozmaitych potraw, w między czasie zajadając się smacznymi przekąskami. Kilkoro innych gości także stało i siedziało zaraz obok, przysłuchiwało się kulinarnej dyskusji.  
– Nie, nie, nie. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, poprawił okulary. – Takie mięso należy przyrządzić trochę inaczej... – zaczął wyjaśniać.  
– Och, proszę cię... – przerwała mu kobieta, machnęła ręką. – Najpierw...  
– Skoro o mięsie mowa – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Cynthia – słyszeliście, że dla Reian normalnym jest jeść mięso Balaurów? – spytała z uśmiechem. Nauczyła się wiele podczas swoich mniej i bardziej służbowych wycieczek po mieście.  
– Ohyda? – Dven wykrzywił usta. – I skąd oni je biorą?  
– Ej, nie jest takie złe – oburzyła się jedna z Reianek. – Twarde – przyznała. – No i bardzo drogie, bo tak ciężkie do zdobycia.  
– Ja tam bym chętnie spróbował. – Yvers Draxvien wyszczerzył zęby. Rozmową zainteresowało się coraz więcej osób, które podchodziły do stołu z przekąskami.  
– Przypomnieli mi się Elyosi – dodała Narsha z uśmiechem – twierdzący, że pijemy krew i tak dalej.  
Cynthia prychnęła.  
– Krwisty stek z Balaura – rozmarzyła się Reianka.  
– Udko z kością – dodał Yvers teatralnie oblizując usta.  
– Na Aiona, jesteście okropni. – Dven wstał z kanapy, poszedł po jakąś kanapkę. Oby nie była z czymś dziwnym.  
– Podczas pobytu w Poecie jadłem mięsko z Dukaka. – Do rozmowy włączył się Adrien, przysiadł na brzegu kanapy. – Nie polecam. – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tamtym doświadczeniu.  
– Oby nas Balary nie miały zamiaru przerabiać na kotlety. – Narsha założyła nogę na nogę, zjadła ostatni kolorowy koreczek.  
– A jeśli jednak zamierzają – odparł Yvers – obyśmy stanęli im w gardle.

Kolejny utwór był już dużo bardziej dynamiczny, dodatkowo ktoś zgłośnił chyba muzykę. Ze stołów znikało jedzenie, do kuchni wynoszono kolejne puste butelki, Reianom udawało się porwać do tańca coraz więcej osób. Na kanapach co chwilę siedział ktoś inny, a na imprezę ukradkiem wbiło się także kilkoro sąsiadów. Sara już chciała zwrócić im uwagę, jednak Raim prędko jej wyjaśnił, że w takiej sytuacji nie wpuszczenie okolicznych mieszkańców chociaż na chwilę byłoby bardzo niegrzeczne. Dodał, że Reianie sami wyjdą, gdy już coś zjedzą i porozmawiają z gośćmi. Kobieta ustąpiła, pod nosem tylko krytykując ten reiański zwyczaj.  
Theodore Hamilton zabawiał kilkoro gości siedzących przy kuchennym stole. Robili niby dodatkowe kanapki, ale szczerze mówiąc więcej składników trafiało do ich ust, niż na talerze. Sorcerer nie miał ochoty kręcić się po głośnym i tłocznym salonie, z chęcią więc stał oparty o jeden z blatów, sączył słabego drinka i opowiadał o swojej pracy naukowej.  
– Udało mi się udowodnić – podsumował z uśmiechem – że Elyosi i Asmodianie to ten sam gatunek. Rozpad Atreii nie zdołał rozdzielić nas tak znacznie, jak spodziewali się niektórzy naukowcy.  
Zebrani pokiwali głowami. Xall uniósł brwi, postanowił namącić.  
– A Reianie? – spytał z uśmiechem. Zjadł kawałek czegoś, co przypominało paprykę, z tym, że było bardzo słodkie.  
– Reianie? – Theodore odstawił drinka.  
– Też są tacy sami?  
Sorcerer zamilkł. Cholera, tego jeszcze nikt nie zbadał. Zapewne, ale nikt tego nie sprawdził i nie udowodnił. Skąd to skrzydło? Czy ta karnacja  
– Nie podsuwaj mu takich pomysłów – wtrącił się Eliot – i tak już mało sypia.  
– Ciekawe jakby wyglądało dziecko Elyosa i Asmodianina. – Cynthia podniosła jeden z gotowych talerzy z kanapkami, skierowała się do salonu. – Chyba jeszcze nikt nie próbował? – dodała wychodząc.  
– O dziwo nie – odparł Theodore. – Chyba.  
– Oferowałem już kiedyś – Xallevyn wstał od stołu, objął swojego czarodzieja ramieniem – że mogę sprawdzić to z Catherine.  
Sorcerer rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie.  
– To byłoby ostatnim, co byś zrobił w życiu.  
Przypomniał sobie, że assassin żartował tak samo, gdy się poznali, te ponad dwa lata temu. Uśmiechnął się czule, sięgnął po swojego drinka. Ale wciąż mało zabawne.  
Xallevyn cmoknął go w policzek.

Hayden i grupa Reian szaleli na parkiecie. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia kim była połowa tych ludzi, ale przynieśli swój alkohol, a Sara ich nie wyrzuciła, uznał więc, że byli w porządku. Do tej muzyki tak łatwo było się ruszać.  
Co za przyjemny, wesoły wieczór.  
Inni Reianie z zachwytem wsłuchiwali się w opowieść Eliota o tym, jak jego kolega z oddziału pokonał zwiad Balaurów. Ów kolega stał zaraz obok i nie uciekł tylko dlatego, że drogę blokował mu masywny Yvers, także zainteresowany tą opowieścią.  
– Był w stanie zabić Balaura samym tylko portalem. – Kleryk machnął rękoma. – Po prostu go poszatkował.  
– Brzmi jak niezła rzeź – przyznał chanter. Reianie przytaknęli z przerażeniem i zachwytem.  
– No miałem trochę sprzątania – odpowiedział Eliot ze słabym uśmiechem. Cynthia zawołała go do drzwi, ktoś przyniósł coś dla niego. Ach, Kamar, ani chwili spokoju.  
– Wybacz – jęknął Adrien zawstydzony spojrzeniami wszystkich słuchaczy. – Nie mogę wytrzymać takich widoków.  
Eliot machnął ręką, dając koledze do zrozumienia, że nie było to żadnym problem. Pobiegł do Cynthii, która odebrała w jego imieniu jakiś list.  
– Przecież martwe Balaury to najlepszy możliwy widok – podsuwał Yvers, po czym postanowił potowarzyszyć jakimś Reianom w wyprawie po jeszcze jedno piwo. 

Theodore prawie wpadłby na małego Shugo, którego przyprowadził ze sobą chanter z oddziału oficer Metheoris. Przysiągłby, że gdzieś na korytarzu widział jeszcze innego Shugo. A może to ten sam. Chociaż tamten uśmiechnął się do niego tak chyba zalotnie... Zaraz, już pamiętał. Tofinyerk. No tak. Wolno dzisiaj myślał. Uśmiechnął się.  
Nowa piosenka była długa i wolna, większość gości znalazła sobie jakieś miejsca do siedzenia i rozmowy. Hayden, trochę wystraszony, dyskutował z Aorin, która przysiadła się do niego bezceremonialnie, Guerin zagadywał Dvena i Nathana, ciekaw wrażeń ludzi z pobytu w Kamar, Catherine i Sara wspominały stare czasy przy winie, Scourer i Yvers jak zwykle wymieniali się opiniami na temat różnych staffów, a Adrien siedział gdzieś w kącie z Eliotem, który patrzył na niedawno otrzymaną kopertę i zastanawiał się czy ją otworzyć.  
Zamyślony Theodore wpadł na Eugena i Raima, którzy zdejmowali właśnie Pana Perento z szafy, na którą kot wszedł bez problemu, zejść już jednak nie potrafił.  
Postanowił ich zagadać, powiedzieć coś miłego.  
– Raim – zaczął uprzejmie. Warrior uśmiechnął się od razu, odstawił Pana Perento na podłogę. – Eugene nie mógł trafić lepiej. – Sorcerer stanął przed Reianinem i gunnerem, na twarzy którego pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas. – Tylko traktuj go dobrze, inaczej będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia – zakończył Theodore żartobliwie.  
– Będę, obiecuję – zapewnił Raim całkowicie poważnie.  
Eugene westchnął ostentacyjnie.  
– Ja pierdolę, Theo... – Pokręcił głową. – Jak ty w ogóle śmiesz... Idź już lepiej.  
– Gene... – Sorcerer uniósł brwi, zamilkł zmieszany.  
– Nie jesteś w pozycji, aby mówić tak do Raima – kontynuował gunner zdenerwowany tą rozmową. Wystarczająco już się dzisiaj napatrzył na Theodora i Xallevyna, nie potrzebował by ten pierwszy rzucał jeszcze jakieś uwagi w ich kierunku.  
Raim niezbyt wiedział czy powinien się w ogóle odzywać. Chyba był świadkiem jakiejś typowo elyoskiej sprawy, bo naprawdę nie rozumiał problemu.  
Zmieniła się muzyka, znowu na coś szybszego. Kilka osób poderwało się z kanap.

Hayden Rainsworth i Aorin Raukoris nie dołączyli jednak do reszty gości bawiących się na parkiecie, byli zbyt pochłonięci rozmową. Spiritmaster nawet zdołał się trochę rozluźnić, oczywiście tak długo jak w pobliżu nie było Xallevyna. Ten Asmodianin zawsze go jakoś stresował.  
– Moja rodzina planuje odwiedzić Asmodae – powiedział Elyos z uśmiechem. – Ponoć niektóre szkoły organizują nawet wycieczki dla uczniów. Niesamowite. Ciekawe czasy.  
– Asmodae ma wiele do zaoferowania – odparła dumnie assassinka. – Ja tam się cieszę, że w końcu wszyscy zaczynają się dogadywać. Jest tyle lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż walka – dodała zalotnie, co nie umknęło uwadze spiritmastera. – Walczyć, to możemy sobie z Balaurami.  
Zaczęli kolejną butelkę.  
– Ponoć boisz się Asmodian? – spytała bezczelnie, zadowolona ze swojej zadziornej bezpośredniości.  
Hayden nie dał się jednak zawstydzić.  
– Ponoć jestem zajebisty w łóżku – odparł niby nic.  
– Przechwałki. – Assassinka machnęła ręką.  
– Zapytajmy moich ulubionych Reianek. – Spiritmaster wyszczerzył zęby. – Sprawdziły to już kilka razy.  
– Proszę cię, Reianki. – Aorin nie ustępowała, słowa Elyosa nie robiły na niej większego wrażenia. – Próbowałeś już z Asmodianką? – spytała, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.  
– Dzisiaj spróbuję – odparł Hayden odważnie.  
Cóż, przyjemny nastrój, muzyka, dobry alkohol, chętna dziewczyna i brak Xallevyna na horyzoncie robiły swoje.  
Asmodianka uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, opróżniła swój kieliszek.

Pan Perento przebiegł pomiędzy rozbawionymi gośćmi. Ktoś próbował go pogłaskać, ale był zbyt wolny. Kot uciekł na podwórko. Miał już dosyć tej głośnej muzyki i ciągłego zainteresowania, musiał się zdrzemnąć.  
Na talerzach zaczynało brakować jedzenia, wszyscy goście zdążyli jednak zaspokoić już swój głód i skupieni byli teraz na tańcu bądź rozmowach.  
Reianie mieszkający po sąsiedzku chyba już wyszli. Chyba nie tylko oni.  
Nikt już niczego nie pilnował, na szczęście Sara przewidziała taką ewentualność i już dzień przed imprezą wraz z Adrienem na wszelki wypadek zaniosła wszystkie ważne dokumenty i sześciany do siedziby Radiant Ops w Abyss.  
Eugene, Raim, Dven i Nathan stali w jednym z korytarzy, prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję o mookich. Gunner uwielbiał opowiadać o dodatkowej pracy Reianina, a ten nie mógł się nigdy napatrzeć na podekscytowanego Elyosa.  
Przez korytarz przeszła Ehlen Thargax, która wracała właśnie z łazienki. Zatrzymała się na moment.  
Co za cudowny widok. Asmodianie, Elyosi i Reianie ekscytujący się razem jakimiś tutejszymi zwierzętami. Rozczuliła ją ta miła scena.  
Podeszła bliżej, co od razu zauważył uśmiechnięty Dven.  
– Ehlen! – zagadał dziewczynę. – Pójdziesz z nami?  
– Gdzie? – spytała kleryczka stając przy tej kolorowej grupie.  
– Zobaczyć mookie – wyjaśnił podekscytowany Nathan.  
– Och, chętnie.  
– Zajdę po ciebie – zaoferował się Dven elegancko. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
Eugene i Raim popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo.  
– Chodźcie ze mną do kuchni. – Reianin przypomniał sobie o czymś, zmienił temat. Uznał, że z tak zacnym gronem może podzielić się swoją tajemnicą. – Schowałem tam jeden z moich ulubionych słodyczy. No nie wiedziałem, że będzie tu tyle osób – wyjaśnił czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia – nie mam dla każdego, no to...  
– Czujemy się wybrani – odpowiedział uprzejmie Nathan. Nie mógł się doczekać.  
– Nie próbowałam zbyt wielu tutejszych specjałów – przyznała Ehlen.  
– Ja też nie – dodał Dven, zawsze chętny na nowe doświadczenia kulinarne. No, oprócz tego mięsa Balaurów.  
– Nadrobicie – zapewnił ich Reianin kierując się do kuchni. Oby tylko nikogo tam nie było.  
– Ja próbowałem – dodał Eugene rzucając Raimowi sugestywne spojrzenie, ale nawet sam zainteresowany nie zrozumiał tego żartu.

Było już na tyle głośno i upojnie, że mało kto mógł usłyszeć pukanie do drzwi, albo się nim przejąć. Eugene Fremont przechodził akurat obok wejścia, żując dziwne coś, czym Raim poczęstował go i resztę wtajemniczonych fanów mookie. Dobre, ale trochę się kleiło.  
Otworzył drzwi. Zamarł.  
– O, Nyvre, jesteś. – Za gunnerem pojawił się Guerin, przywitał swojego kolegę z oddziału.  
Ranger stał tak w drzwiach, patrzył na białowłosego Elyosa, który zagradzał mu wejście do budynku.  
– Witaj, Eugene – syknął Asmodianin złośliwie. Gunner milczał. – Język też ci obcięli?  
Nyvre poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie za ramię. Spojrzał w bok. Złapał go Xallevyn.  
Assassin uśmiechał się jakże miło, przyciągnął rangera do siebie, jak starego znajomego, którym przecież był.  
– Chodź – zachęcił Xallevyn – spróbuj reiańskiego alkoholu. Smakuje jak jakiś dziwny sok. – Prędko odciągnął Nyvre od drzwi i roztrzęsionego Eugena.  
– Gdzie jest Catherine? – Uszu gunnera dosięgło jeszcze nerwowo pytanie odchodzącego Asmodianina. Nie zwrócił na nie większej uwagi.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Guerin zupełnie szczerze i niewinnie.  
Eugene odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa skierował się na piętro. Drzwi nie zamknął. Nie miał ochoty wracać do kuchni, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą Raim wraz z innymi Reianami, w tym dwiema przyjaciółkami Haydena, opowiadał o tutejszym podejściu do partnerów, wierności, zdrady i tak dalej. No w sumie nie zdrady, czegoś takiego tutaj po prostu nie mieli. Byli w ogóle bardzo otwarci i wyrozumiali. Theodorowi na pewno by się to spodobało, nie ma co. Zaklął. Pewnie i Raim... Na pewno. Nawet on... Po co w ogóle liczyć na cokolwiek. "Język też..." No właśnie. Po co.  
Guerin był na tyle miły, że sam zamknął drzwi wyjściowe i mimo wrodzonej ciekawości, postanowił nie wnikać w to, czego właśnie był świadkiem.

Hghar Ovyinn przeszedł obok Reianek, które obrzuciły go niewybrednymi spojrzeniami, podszedł do swojej oficer Narshy Metheoris, podał jej jeden z drinków, usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Ach, jak pięknie wyglądała w tej krótkiej czarnej sukience, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej długich nóg. Czerwone usta, rozpuszczone włosy ozdobione kwiatkiem, który podarował jej w Rancorze. Nie chciał, by ten wieczór się skończył. Rozmawiali, żartowali, chyba nawet flirtowali. Chyba na pewno.  
Sorcererka nie sądziła, że udadzą się w ogóle na tę imprezę. W końcu całym ich udziałem w wyprawie po artefakt było pożyczenie Elyosom Xallevyna, który i tak nigdy nie krył się z tym, że oficer Radiant Ops był dla niego ważniejszy niż wszyscy Asmodianie razem wzięci. A jednak generał Fatebound udzielił im zgody, wręcz zachęcił kobietę do zacieśnienia więzi z zaprzyjaźnionym oddziałem Elyoskiej armii i uczczenia tak ważnej, udanej misji. No cóż, nie było a co narzekać.  
Scourer, wraz z jakimś czarnowłosym rangerem, którego zaprosił, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma ścisłej listy gości, oglądali właśnie pokaz taneczny Szugensika i jego nowej przyjaciółki, Tofinyerk. W sumie wokół rozbawionych Shugo zebrała się już pokaźna grupa widzów. Scourer zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego podopieczny nie wypił przypadkiem czegoś mocniejszego, gdy jego pan zajęty był rozmową z rangerem.  
Cynthia szukała Eliota, Guerin zabawiał Sarę i Yversa, a Theodore wraz z Adrienem, siedzieli na dworze, na trawie, rozmawiali o Lady Tiamat i Leparystach.  
Na zewnątrz muzyka była cichsza, tłumiły ją ściany i szyby, wciąż jednak dało się rozpoznać powtarzające się melodie.  
Theodore trzymał na kolanach Pana Perento, który to postanowił zejść z drzewa i ułożyć się na sorcererze. Domagał się też głaskania. Nie żeby lubił tę Daevę, oczywiście. Rozumiał jednak, jak ważna jest dla niego pana. I dobrze głaskała.  
Było milo. Trochę smutno, ale milo. Theodore juz dawno nie czul się tak obco wśród swoich. Przynajmniej z jego asystentem dało się normalnie porozmawiać. Pan Perento mruknął, wywołując delikatny uśmiech na twarzy sorcerera. Mężczyzna nabrał chyba ochoty by odnaleźć swojego granatowego futrzaka i zabrać go na górę, uciec na trochę od swojego oddziału i tych wszystkich gości.  
Przytulić się do kogoś.

Na stołach stało coraz więcej pustych butelek, Reianie byli już nieźle wstawieni, muzyka wciąż wypełniała budynek beztroskim, relaksującym nastrojem wolnego wieczora.  
Wszyscy się bawili.  
Guerin Thargax wszedł do łazienki, rozpiął rozporek. Przystanął. Kurde, no ale drzwi nie były zamknięte, nie jego wina.  
– Zajęte – powitał go Adrien, który mył właśnie twarz w zlewie. Chłopak spojrzał w lustro. Czuł potrzebę odświeżenia się po rozmowie ze swoim oficerem. Lady Tiamat, Leparyści... Jego oddział. Daevy, ludzie. Za dużo na raz. Drżały mu dłonie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, przełknął ślinę.  
Asmodianin nie przejął się za bardzo obecnością chłopaka, podszedł do toalety. Ten wieczór i ta był już wystarczająco dziwny. A w sumie nie miał nic przeciwko, by wpaść na młodego Elyosa gdzieś na uboczu.  
– Nie musisz patrzeć – powiedział niby uprzejmie. – Oczywiście możesz – dodał z zadziornym uśmiechem.  
– Nie chcę. – Adrien zakręcił kran, sięgnął po mały ręcznik.  
– Twoja strata. – Guerin spuścił wodę, podszedł do zlewu. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał wyraźnie zdenerwowanego chłopaka.  
– Czemu miałoby nie być – prychnął Adrien, skierował się do drzwi.  
– Chodź się napić – zaczepił go jeszcze Asmodianin. – Dobrze mi się z tobą pije. Może ci coś postawię – dodał kokieteryjnie.  
– Jesteśmy w naszej bazie – Elyos pokręcił głową, wyszedł na korytarz – to nasz alkohol, nie ma co stawiać.  
– Widocznie nie mówiłem o alkoholu.

Cynthia Warrington zapukała do drzwi do pokoju Eliota. Szukała chłopaka już jakiś czas, zanim zorientowała się, że przecież mógł po prostu pójść do siebie. Nie spodziewała się widocznie, że ucieknie z takiej imprezy... Chociaż... Kleryk nie znał nawet prawdziwego powodu tego świętowania.  
Zapukała raz jeszcze.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział. I tak weszła.  
Przez podłogę wciąż było słychać dźwięki szalonej zabawy odbywającej się na dole. Ktoś chyba śpiewał, ktoś coś chyba zbił.  
Eliot Calvert siedział przy oknie, w dłoni trzymał list. Patrzył może na Kamar, może po prostu przed siebie. Drugą dłoń zacisnął, przyłożył do ust. Nie odwrócił się do assassinki.  
Na dworze wciąż paliły się jakieś światła, najwidoczniej nie tylko Radiant Ops miało u siebie gości.  
– Masz dosyć? – spytała dziewczyna uprzejmie. Podeszła do parapetu.  
– Mam – odparł Eliot posępnie, nie mając jednak na myśli imprezy.  
Cythia odwróciła się tyłem do szyby, spojrzała na kolegę. Wygadała tak dziewczęco w zwiewnej fioletowej sukience i falowanych jasnobrązowych włosach upiętych w niski koczek. Lubiła fiolet i lekkie materiały, podobnie jak jej oficer. Niestety, większość dnia musiała spędzać w dopasowanym czarno–czerwonym mundurze.  
– Powiesz mi od kogo to?  
Eliot schował list do koperty.  
– Rodzice – odpowiedział trochę już weselej. – Dawno nie pisali. Kupili psa. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie lubię psów.  
– Ani tłumów – zaśmiała się assassinka.  
– Cynthia. – Kleryk wstał z krzesła, odłożył kopertę, przysiadł na parapecie obok dziewczyny. – Bądź szczera – poprosił poważnie. – Ukrywacie coś?  
– My, czyli...  
– Proszę.  
– Eliot. – Dziewczyna dotknęła ramienia swojego towarzysza. Poczuła pod palcami sztywny materiał. Elegancka czarna koszula chłopaka zapinana była na ciemne srebrne guziki, idealnie pasujące do jego chłodnych oczu. Ładna. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zapewniła Cynthia przekonująco. – Jesteśmy zgranym zespołem. Jesteś jego częścią tak samo jak każdy inny. Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam – powiedziała z sympatią w głosie. – Nie ręczę za resztę – zażartowała jeszcze dla rozluźnienia atmosfery i odwrócenia uwagi od swojego kłamstwa. Zabrała rękę.  
Kleryk odetchnął, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Wiesz – zaczął przyjaźnie – że miałem kiedyś dziewczynę?  
– No raczej. – Assassinka szturchnęła go w bok. Spoważniała nagle. – Czy ona... – zaczęła niepewnie.  
– Nie. – Eliot pokręcił głową. – Zostawiła mnie – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – Bo byłem zbyt oschły. Pewnie miała rację...  
– Ja nigdy nie miałam chłopaka.  
– Ja też nie – odparł tonem jasno sugerującym, że nie przerażała go ta myśl.  
– Och. – Cynthia uniosła brwi. – Masz na myśli kogoś kon...  
– Wystarczy tej szczerości. – Eliot zaśmiał się niezręcznie, odszedł od parapetu. – Ale dziękuję. Wybacz – nawiązał do swojego wcześniejszego pytania – od jakiegoś czasu mam tyle... wątpliwości. Oficer dziwnie się zachowuje, wszyscy...  
– Rozumiem – przytaknęła dziewczyna. – Każdy z nas ma swoje problemy, ale to nie znaczy, że ktokolwiek coś...  
– Wiem – przerwał jej kleryk. – W porządku.  
– Wracamy? – Cynthia podeszła do drzwi, spojrzała na chłopaka. Ten nie wydawał się chętny do powrotu na imprezę. – Albo mogę pójść po jakąś butelkę i porozmawiamy jeszcze o naszych nieudanych i niedoszłych związkach – zaproponowała.  
– Może być. – Eliot skinął głową. Sięgnął po list, schował go do szuflady. – Pies... – westchnął jeszcze pod nosem. – Pewnie wielki.  
Assassinka uśmiechnęła się, wyszła na korytarz. Głośna muzyka.  
– Zaraz wracam.  
Zamknęła drzwi, przystanęła na moment. Przymknęła powieki, wzięła głęboki oddech.  
Ciekawe co zrobiłby Eliot, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego towarzysze od miesięcy planowali zabicie Lady Ariel. Że to zrobili.  
Zabawa trwała w najlepsze.  
Cynthia poprawiła sukienkę, skierowała się ku schodom.

Catherine Hamilton stała przed budynkiem oparta o barierkę. Wiatr poruszał delikatnie czerwoną falbanką okalającą jej ramiona. Reszta eleganckiej sukienki do kolan była biała. Blond włosy do ramion jak zwykle rozpuszczone.  
Patrzyła na ulicę, przy której mieściła się siedziba Radiant Ops. Chodnikiem przebiegł kot, kilka budynków dalej zgasły światła.  
Odwróciła głowę, gdy usłyszała kroki.  
– Chciałeś porozmawiać – powitała Nyvre niezbyt uprzejmym spojrzeniem.  
Asmodianin stanął przy barierce, przejechał po niej pazurem. W drugim ręku trzymał piwo, ledwo zaczęte.  
– O Tvei – wyjaśnił ostro. – Co jej zrobiliście?  
– Nie my, artefakt. – Templarka westchnęła. – Uwolnił ogromną ilość energii...  
– Tylko jej się oberwało?  
– Nie, ale ona była najbliżej.  
– Sama?  
Catherine zmarszczyła brwi. Ją także drażniła ta zaistniała sytuacja, nie potrzebowała, by ktoś jej o niej przypominał, a już na pewno nie ten okropny ranger.  
– Co ty masz za problem, naprawdę... – Spojrzała na Asmodianina. Nie miała wątpliwości, że ten dowiedział się już wszystkiego od swoich towarzyszy z oddziału, Guerina i Ehlen. Drażnił ją tylko, jak zwykle. Ranger otworzył usta. – Nie zaczynaj nawet – syknęła kobieta. – Ani słowa o twojej siostrze czy Eugenie.  
– Jak wolisz. – Asmodianin zrezygnował z wyjaśniania natury swojego problemu z Catherine i jej przyjaciółmi. – Sama? – powtórzył swoje pytanie. Templarka opuściła wzrok. – Nie musisz mi mówić. Rozumiem. – Wypił łyk piwa, odsunął się od kobiety. – Też masz wątpliwości co do twojego brata. – Pokiwał głową. Catherine przygryzła usta. – Jeśli chociaż trochę ją lubiłaś czy szanowałaś, sama to wyjaśnisz. – Zszedł po niskich schodach, przystanął jeszcze na chodniku. – Daj mi znać.  
– Raczej nie dam – pożegnała go Catherine.  
Ale co do jednego miał rację.

Raim spędził sporo czasu żartując i pijąc w kuchni, zanim zorientował się, że Eugene wyszedł. Odstawił szklankę, przeprosił rozmówcą, wyszedł na korytarz.  
Na parkiecie było całkiem tłoczno, leciała teraz jakaś wolna piosenka. Minął jednego z Shugo, zapytał Sarę, czy nie widziała może gdzieś gunnera. Niestety. Sprawdził podwórko, po czym zdecydował się wejść na górę.  
Tu było trochę ciszej, chociaż wciąż całkiem imprezowo. Jedynie tak bardziej... kameralnie. Przyjemnie.  
Eugene wychodził właśnie z łazienki, mijał niewielki balkon. Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył Reianina.  
– Eugene... – zaczął chłopak niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się. – Oficerze Fremont. – Gunner wyszedł na balkon, chciał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Warrior od razu poszedł za nim. – Gene – powiedział jeszcze. Zatrzymali sie przy uchylonych szklanych drzwiach, kawałek od niskiej barierki. Na zewnątrz robiło się już trochę chłodnawo. Zgasła większość świateł w oknach. – Nie byłem pewien czy mogę wejść na górę... Coś cię zdenerwowało? – spytał szczerze przejęty.  
Eugene prychnął, pokręcił głową.  
– Reiańskie zwyczaje – postanowił wyjaśnić.  
Raim zawstydził się trochę, potarł twarz dłońmi.  
– Chodzi o to co mówiłem... – Zrozumiał. – To tylko... – Zmieszał się, nie miał pojęcia jak się usprawiedliwić. – Nie każdy tak robi, dobrze wiesz, że ja przed tobą nawet nikogo nie... Eugene – dodał głośniej, widząc, że gunner niezbyt słucha jego wyjaśnień. – Twój oficer, prawda? – spytał trafnie. – To przez niego to da ciebie taki drażliwy temat? – Elyos drgnął, odwrócił wzrok. – Co mogę zrobić, żebyś... – Raim podszedł do gunnera, dotknął jego dłoni.  
– Zamknąć się.  
Raim zamarł, opuścił głowę.  
– Może już nie pij – odparł cicho, mając wrażenie, że alkohol przyczynił się trochę do nerwowego nastroju Elyosa.  
– Może chcę – odpowiedział Eugene wyzywająco. Odwrócił się do Raima, spojrzał na niego trochę bezczelnie. Warrior przełknął ślinę. Nie oponował, gdy gunner chwycił go za głowę i pocałował, mokro i namiętnie.  
Trwali tak przez chwilę, zupełnie sie nie powstrzymując. Ręce pochylonego Reianina powędrowały na pośladki Elyosa, Eugene zacisnął jedną rękę na jego włosach, drugą na jego odkrytym śniadym ramieniu.  
Przestali w końcu, oderwali się od siebie, obaj rozpaleni. Usta morke, ramiona zdyszane, spojrzenia rozmarzone.  
Raim przesunął ręką po plecach gunnera, zaczął wsuwać ją za jego spodnie.  
Eugene odsunął się nagle, oprzytomniał.  
– Wybacz, myślałem, że masz ochotę... – zaczął Reianin, speszony już nie pierwszy raz tego wieczora.  
Eugene przełknął ślinę, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Mam ochotę – oznajmił ostro, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
Raim zaczął się bać. W pozytywnym sensie. Podniecił się jeszcze bardziej. Pozwoliłby Elyosowi na kompletnie wszystko.  
Eugene przycisnął go do ściany budynku, złapał za nadgarstek, przesunął jego dłonią po swoim brzuchu, skrytym pod cienką białą koszulą. Drugą ręką zaczął rozpinać swój pasek.  
Wciąż mierzył warriora wściekłym wzrokiem, zęby miał zaciśnięte.  
– Tak tutaj? – spytał przerażony Reianin. – Co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy... – powiedział, z rozkoszą dając Elyosowi poprowadzić swoją dłoń między jego nogi. Ledwo łapał powietrze, taki był...  
Wstrzymał oddech.  
– Zadowolony? – wycedził Eugene patrząc prosto w jego szeroko otwarte oczy.

Theodore Hamilton i Xallevyn Yarwyxr nie wahali się ani przez chwilę przed zostawieniem reszty gości i zamknięciem się w pokoju sorcerera.  
Muzyka dudniła po ścianach, przez uchylone okno wpadało chłodne nocne powietrze, a łóżko zaskrzypiało delikatnie, gdy rzucili się na nie złączeni w chciwym pocałunki.  
Assassin rozpinał guziki fioletowej koszuli sorcerera, a ten z podnieceniem zsuwał z Asmodianina jego czarną koszulkę i wplatał palce w jego włosy rosnące wzdłuż lini kręgosłupa. Lekko spocone, trochę szorstkie.  
Pozbyli się górnej części swojego odzienia, wrócili do całowania. Theodore chciał się mocno przytulić, wstawiony Xallevyn miał jednak ochotę na coś ostrzejszego. Rozpiął spodnie sorcerera i złapał mocno za jego sztywną męskość, pod pazurem poczuł chłodny kolczyk. Theodore nie miał innego wyjścia, jak dać mu się przyciągnąć, opaść na pościel. Xallevyn zmienił pozycję, pochylił się nad mężczyzną, uśmiechnął. Cholera, ten tatuaż, te kości biodrowe... Assassin wbił zęby w szyję sorcerera, zaczął gryźć i ssać jego delikatną skórę.  
– Xall, ja... – zaczął Elyos próbując powstrzymać rozkoszne jęki. Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, musiał mu powiedzieć. Myślał, że seks chociaż na trochę powstrzyma jego ponure myśli, ale widocznie nie miał racji. Nie potrafił rozluźnić się bez...  
– No nie mów, że zaraz dojdziesz – zaśmiał się Asmodianin przerywając na moment przyjemnie bolesną pieszczotę.  
– Kurwa, Xall. – Theodore nie miał nastroju na takie uwagi.  
Assassin podniósł się, spojrzał na mężczyznę, oparł dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł doczekać się zostawienia na niej kilku krwistych zadrapań. No ale dobrze, niech Theodore powie najpierw co go trapi. Po to go miał.  
– Co takiego? – spytał spokojnie.  
Sorcerer podniósł się z pościeli, usiadł. Na jego szyi pojawił się już spory czerwonawy ślad.  
– Ja wiedziałem... – Przygryzł usta. – Wiedziałem co się stanie. Nie dotknąłem artefaktu, udawałem tylko. – Kamień z serca, od razu lepiej. – Potrzebny był Aether wypełniający jakąś Daevę, aby go aktywować.  
Spojrzał w ciemnoniebieskie oczy swojego partnera. Niech coś powie, niech zrozumie, niech obejmie go na moment i będą mogli wracać do przerwanej zabawy. W sumie, Theodore chyba też zaczął nabierać ochoty na większe szaleństwo. Wciąż czuł zęby Asmodianina na swojej szyi. Ach...  
Xallevyn milczał przez moment. Skłamałby mówiąc, że nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Trudno. Rozumiał. Dręczyło go jednak coś innego. Już jakiś czas. Postanowił spytać.  
– Wybrałeś ją... – przełknął ślinę – bo jest Asmodianką?  
– Co... – Theodore uniósł brwi. – Nie! Ja nigdy bym...  
– Okej. – Assassin pokiwał głową. – Spytam inaczej. Czy brałeś w ogóle pod uwagę jakiegokolwiek Elyosa? Czy od razu postanowiłeś, że specjalnie w tym celu zabierzesz jakiegoś Asmodianina...  
Siedzieli tak na brzegu łóżka, obaj w samych spodniach, nie patrząc zbytnio jeden na drugiego. Pomieszczenie wciąż dudniło stłumioną muzyką.  
– Xall, ja nie miałem wyjścia. – Theodore pokręcił głową.  
– Ktoś inny z Hush Blade? Ktokolwiek? – Asmodianin nie ustępował. – Hayden albo Eliot? Oni i tak nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje, byliby przecież przeciwni całemu naszemu planowi...  
– To wciąż moi ludzie...  
– Twoi ludzie? – Xallevyn spojrzał na sorcerera z niedowierzaniem. – Czyli moich można tak poświęcać, ale...  
– Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.  
– Nie wiem, Theo. – Asmodianin wstał z łóżka, sięgnął po swoją koszulkę. – Naprawdę nie wiem.  
– Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego – wycedził Theodore, sfrustrowany i przygnębiony.  
– Wybacz – odpowiedział Xallevyn ubierając się i podchodząc do drzwi. – Nie zostanę na noc.

Adrien podszedł do stołu, nalał sobie alkoholu, zaczął luźną rozmowę z Nathanem. Myślami był jednak nieobecny. Catherine królowała na parkiecie, unikała Sary i Eugena. Przypominali jej o oficerze Windsorze. Nie chciała o nim myśleć, nie teraz. Ani o Theo, ani o Tvei. O jej martwym oddziale. O Alvarze... Tańczyła. Sara rozmawiała z Narshą, Hghar, Scourer i Yvers i kilkoro innych gości wyjadali ostatnie przekąski, Dven zabawiał Ehlen, Guerin podszedł do Adriena i Nathana, włączył się do rozmowy, Eugene siedział w pokoju na górze, podobnie jak Eliot i Cynthia. Raim dołączył do tańca, wmieszał się pomiędzy Catherine i innych rozszalałych Reian. Aorin i Haydena nikt już jakiś czas nie widział. Oba Shugo spały smacznie na kanapach, Pan Perento ułożył się pomiędzy nimi, wtulił w ich futerka.  
Muzyka nie przestawała grać.  
Xallevyn podszedł do Narshy, porwał ją na parkiet. Rzucił Hgharowi niewybredny uśmieszek. Ehlen zarumieniła się od komplementu Dvena, Adrien i Guerin wznieśli toast za odnalezienie artefaktu, Sara z zamyśleniem spojrzała w kierunku drzwi do gabinetu swojego oficera. Raim zaczął tańczyć z Catherine. Chciałby pójść do Eugena, chciałby z nim porozmawiać, coś zrobić. Ale nie potrafił. Tańczył.  
Muzyka przyśpieszyła.  
Adrien spojrzał na Sarę, zmarszczył brwi. Kobieta odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Też wiedziała. Wiedziała, że Theodore nie był z nimi szczery. Chłopak podszedł do kanapy, stanął przed gladiatorką. Ta założyła nogę na nogę, uniosła brodę. Milczała.  
Xallevyn miał ochotę krzyczeć. Objął Narshę w pasie, odchylił ją do tyłu zgrabnym tanecznym ruchem, kobieta musiała oprzeć dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, westchnęła.  
Hghar dołączył do tańczących, złapał roześmianą Catherine. Dziewczyna z radością chwyciła jego ramiona. Zamknęła oczy, tak łatwiej było powstrzymać łzy.  
Sara i Adrien opuścili salon.  
Zmieniła się piosenka, teraz na coś odrobinę wolniejszego.  
Późna noc, puste butelki i talerze, pełne kieliszki, zabawa w pełni.  
Eugene leżał u siebie z twarzą wtuloną w wilgotną poduszkę.  
Theodore siedział wciąż na brzegu łóżka.  
Za oknem był już kompletnie ciemno i chłodno.  
Cynthia wyszła z pokoju Eliota. Świetnie im się rozmawiało. Czemu więc było to wszystko takie przygnębiające... Na parterze trafiła na Sarę. Kobieta przywitała ją posępnym spojrzeniem.  
Eliot opróżnił swoją szklankę. Odstawił ją na parapet. Westchnął.  
Kolejny utwór jeszcze bardziej rozruszał roztańczone towarzystwo, a reszta gości, wcześniej zajęta jedzeniem, także pojawiła się na parkiecie. Zrobiło się ciasno. I o to chodziło.  
Głośno, wesoło, kolorowo. Elyosi, Asmodianie, Reianie. Ludzie i Daevy.  
Theodore bocznymi schodami zszedł do swojego gabinetu.

– Co tu robicie? – spytał, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sara stała zaraz przed nim, oparta o blat biurka. Cynthia siedziała na fotelu, Adrien patrzył na regał z książkami.  
Ktoś chyba ściszył muzykę. A może po prostu tutaj nie było jej aż tak słychać.  
Paliła się raptem jedna lampka. Ciemno.  
– Theo – zaczęła gladiatorka w imieniu całej trójki. – Co stało się w świątyni? – spytała podchodząc do sorcerera. – Zanim się obudziliśmy.  
Wyglądała trochę... groźnie, surowo. Dopasoana czarna sukienka z całkiem grubego materiału, łódkowy dekolt, wysokie wcięcie na biodrze. Mocny makijaż, proste włosy do brody, kasztanowe w tym świetle. Buty na wysokim obcasie. Pewna postawa, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zacisnęła pięść.  
Theodore milczał.  
– Coś się stało, prawda? – Cynthia wstała z fotela. – Nie mów, że to przez coś innego, zabicie Lady Ariel, atak na Lady Tiamat... Xallevyn, Eugene, Tvei, Catherine, Leparyści... – Pokręciła głową.  
– Tak zamierzałem – syknął Theodore. Chciał tylko chwili spokoju. Za wiele? – Tak ciężko uwierzyć, że zabicie Lorda może być stresujące? – spytał ostro. – Że to wszystko... – Pokręcił głową. – Nie podoba mi się ta rozmowa. – Przeszedł obok Sary, stanął przy swoim biurku. Spojrzał w bok, na Adriena. Trochę się zawiódł.  
– Mieliśmy nic przed sobą nie ukrywać. – Sara odwróciła się powoli. – Zaufałeś nam z Lady Ariel, możesz zaufać i z...  
– To coś większego.  
– Theo. – Gladiatorka podeszła do mężczyzny, oparła dłoń na blacie biurka. – Nie byłby to pierwszy ciężar, z którym ci pomagamy. Z którym ja ci pomagam – dodała dosyć sugestywnie. – Nie unoś się dumą. Poproś o pomoc.  
Theodore opuścił głowę. Wszyscy czekali. Theodore zacisnął palce i powieki. Na Aiona, czy nie mogliby się wszyscy od niego po prostu odpierdolić. Dobrze, sami tego chcieli.  
Niech już mu dadzą spokój.  
– Artefakt uwolnił Lorda Israphela – wydusił z siebie każde słowo.  
Zaczęli rozmawiać, gdy minął już pierwszy szok. Głównie Sara, Cynthia i Adrien, Theodore milczał pochylony nad biurkiem. Nie mógł już słuchać tego gadania.  
– Tego nie planowaliśmy...  
– Nie sądziłam, że Lady Ariel może mieć rację, że on żyje.  
– Że artefakt nie jest mapą, a...  
Nie słuchał.  
Niech już się zamkną. Idioci, jakie to wszystko miało znaczenie. Niech już skończą.  
– Lord Israphel... – wtrącił się w końcu Theodore. – Przedstawił mi się inaczej. – wyprostował plecy, stanął przed resztą towarzyszy. – Nowym imieniem. Spytał też o moje. – wyszczerzył zęby w nerwowym uśmiechu.  
– Theo. – Sara zrobiła krok w tył, jej obcas wbił się w dywan. Cynthia uniosła dłoń do ust.  
– Cat – wyszeptał słabo Adrien patrząc wpółprzytomnie w kierunku drzwi.  
– Lord Lephar – powiedział Theodore głośno i powoli. – Uwolniliśmy pierdolonego Lorda Lephara i teraz... – Dostrzegł Catherine. – Kurwa.  
Templarka poczuła jak robi jej się słabo. Nagle widziała przed sobą sufit. Osunęła się wzdłuż ściany. Złapała ją Sara.  
Adrien stał nieruchomo.  
Theodore nie odezwał się, gdy dziewczyny położyły Catherine na kanapie. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na swojego skamieniałego asystenta. Wyszedł.  
Znowu głośna muzyka, dużo jaśniej.  
W korytarzu minął Eliota.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał chłopak z przejęciem.  
Theodore minął go bez słowa.  
"Mieli pomoc..." Przymknęła wtedy oczy. "Pomoc Lorda Lephara."  
"Nie ma żadnego Lorda Lephara!" Wrzasnął na nią przecież.

Było coraz bliżej świtu. Muzyka przestała grać.  
Goście zaczynali się zbierać. Cynthia zawołała Eliota, ten pomógł Catherine dojść do siebie. Widocznie templarka wypiła za dużo. Tak im powiedział, przytaknęli z radością. Zacisnął tylko zęby.  
Catherine bez słowa opuściła budynek.  
Sara siedziała na kanapie, piła ostatniego drinka. Zatrzymała wychodzącego Xallevyna. Powiedziała mu o Lordzie Israphelu. Wyszedł jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Kobieta powiodła za nim wzrokiem, westchnęła.  
Asmodianie zabrali swoje Shugo, Pan Perento pobiegł na górę. Niestety drzwi do pokoju jego pana były zamknięte, a ten nie wstał żeby mu je otworzyć.  
Zrobiło się pusto i cicho. Sara także poszła do siebie, zgasiła światła.

Oficer Theodore Hamilton wyszedł na balkon, szklane drzwi zostawił uchylone. Noc miała się już wkrótce rozjaśniać. Bawili się do rana. Ach, jak wesoło. Odbył tyle interesujących rozmów. Tak się wytańczył i rozluźnił.  
Podniósł kołnierz koszuli, upewniając się, że nie widać śladu, jaki pozostawił na nim Xallevyn. Przymknął powieki.  
Ktoś za nim stanął, dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia.  
Xallevyn? Eugene? Catherine? Sara?  
– Ty jeszcze tutaj? – spytał odwróciwszy głowę. – Czekasz do świtu? Wszyscy już śpią albo sobie poszli.  
Oficer Narsha Metheoris przystanęła przed barierką, uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
– Szukałam swojej podwładnej. – Odgarnęła włosy za ucho. Jej oczy mieniły się czerwienią. – O dziwo nie ma jej w żadnej sypialni. – Spojrzała na Elyosa. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Było rewelacyjnie. I gratuluję – dodała życzliwie. Theodore spojrzał na nią pytająco. Przecież naprawdę nie było czego. Schrzanił wszystko, co się dało. – Udanej misji – wyjaśniła kobieta.  
– A tak. Dziękuję.  
Sorcererka wiedziała o Tvei, o Catherine i o jej oddziale... Każdy wiedział. Miała przeczucie, że to i tak jedynie kilka z problemów mężczyzny. Cholera, przecież on był z Asmodianinem na długo jeszcze przed zawieszeniem broni. Musiał podpaść praktycznie każdemu.  
Wyglądał okropnie. A Xallevyn wrócił do bazy z resztą jej podwładnych, mimo, że dzień w dzień myślał tylko o wymykaniu się do swojego czarodzieja.  
– Nie jest łatwo... być oficerem – zaczęła kobieta czule. Theodore spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. – Twoi ludzie liczą na ciebie. A my jesteśmy przecież tylko zwykłymi żołnierzami. – Zaśmiała się bezradnie. – A to wszystko? – Spojrzała na Kamar. – Mamy ocalić Reian, pokonać Balaury, pokonać Lepatystów, zaprowadzić pokój w Atreii. Na całej planecie. Uwierzysz? Nie tak dawno jeszcze nie moglibyśmy nawet rozmawiać, ty i ja.  
Czekała na odpowiedź. Zapewne jakąś złośliwą, jak zwykle. Lubili sobie dokuczać, wiadomo. Czemu nie. Cokolwiek byłoby lepsze, niż ta jego posępna mina, niż to ponure milczenie i jej żenujący monolog.  
Nie pocieszała nigdy Elyosów... Zabijała, owszem, ale żeby...  
Theodore nic nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa przytulił się do kobiety.  
Ta wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona. Zmieszana zamarła na moment. Elyos drżał.  
Objęła go dłońmi, delikatnie, aby nie zaczepić pazurami o jego koszulę.  
Żadne się już nie odezwało. Zaczęło świtać.

= = =

W sali trwała ożywiona dyskusja. Lordowie wymieniali się pomysłami, argumentami i pytaniami. Szklanki z wodą były już prawie puste, za to talerze z owocami niemal nietknięte.  
Rankiem wystąpili przed mieszkańcami zebranymi w Sanctum, wyjaśnili, że nocne zamieszanie spowodowane było aktywowaniem niedawno znalezionego artefaktu, poinformowali o wyprawie Lady Ariel do nowych rejonów Abyss. Może odnajdą tam Lorda Israphela, który mógł przeżyć Kataklizm, może nowe surowce czy tereny, które będą mogli zająć. Tak czy inaczej, nowy dzień dla Elysei, nowe możliwości dla wszystkich jej mieszkańców.  
W sali było całkiem gorąco, mimo, że uchylone wysokie okna wpuszczały do pomieszczenia powiewy świeżego powietrza.  
Burzliwą rozmowę przerwało nagłe pukanie do drzwi.  
– Lordzie Nezekanie, przepraszam... – zaczął jeden ze strażników ubranych w wyjściowe mundury. – Generał de la Warre oraz oficerowie...  
– Nie spodziewamy się wizyty Radiant Ops – przerwał mu Lord Kaisinel, patrząc na pozostałych zebranych.  
– Nic dziwnego, że chcą wiedzieć co stało się z Ariel – wtrącił się Lord Vaizel, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym wtargnięciem. – W końcu to jej ukochany oddział.  
– Niech wejdą, może się przydadzą – zaproponowała Lady Yustiel.  
Lord Nezekan milczał przez moment.  
– Poproś ich do środka – polecił w końcu.  
Strażnik skłonił się z szacunkiem, wprowadził na salę trójkę przedstawicieli Radiant Ops. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Eleganckie czarno–czerwone mundury zdobione drogim futrem i złotymi nićmi, ciężkie buty stukające o podłogę, skórzane rękawice, lśniące bronie. Brody uniesione wysoko, pewne spojrzenia, mimo bycia w centrum zainteresowania czwórki potężnych Lordów.  
– Dziękuję – przywitał się general de la Warre podchodząc do szerokiego stołu. – Obawiam się, że musimy bezzwłocznie poruszyć pewną niezwykle ważną kwestię – zaczął od razu.  
– Zniknięcia Lady Ariel? – spytał Lord Vaizel. Uśmiechnął się, splótł dłonie z tylu głowy. Właśnie tego się spodziewał.  
– Zniknięcia? – General de la Warre uniósł kącik ust. – Nie... – zaczął intrygująco.  
Lord Nezekan wstrzymał oddech, spojrzał od razu na mężczyznę, starając się ukryć swoje przerażenie. Domyślił się o czym wie jego rozmówca, nie wiedział tylko, czy miał on zamiar ujawnić te informacje pozostałym Lordom. General de la Warre zauważył to lekko spanikowane spojrzenie, odpowiedział na nie lekkim, porozumiewawczym skinieniem głowy. Lord Nezekan mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Na razie.  
– Nie zniknięcia Lady Ariel, a pojawienia się – wyjaśnił mężczyzna – Lorda Israphela. A może powinienem powiedzieć Lorda Lephara?  
Zebrani spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem. Zainteresowanie, szok, niedowierzanie. Z twarzy Lorda Vaizela zniknął nawet charakterystyczny uśmieszek. Oficer David Crawford musiał przygryźć usta, aby nie prychnąć z rozbawienia na widok zmieszanych Lordów. Bezcenne.  
Lord Nezekan odetchnął głęboko. Zrozumiał od razu, że to o tym mówił Hamilton, zanim Zikel zabrał go do portalu. Sorcerer zapewne przekazał wszystkie informacje swojemu generałowi, który teraz planował podzielić się nimi z całą radą Lordów. No trudno, porozmawiają o Israphelu już dzisiaj, w sumie im szybciej, tym lepiej. Byleby nie o śmierci Lady Ariel. Na to nie był gotowy...  
– Siadajcie proszę. – Wskazał przedstawicielom Radiant Ops wolne krzesła.  
– I zacznijcie od początku. – Lord Kasinel zmarszczył brwi.  
Generał de la Warre oddał głos oficer Lisie Atenberry. Miała ona talent do opowiadania w sposób... uprzejmy i zjednujący sobie słuchaczy, a tego teraz potrzebowali. Kobieta opowiedziała o artefakcie i o tym jak wyglądała jego aktywacja w Balaurei. Przekazała szokujące informacje, jakimi podzielił się z nimi Theodore, zasugerowała, że jeśli Lord Israphel, przedstawiający się teraz jako Lord Lephar, został przywódcą Leparystów i przeciwny jest obecnym rządom i wpływom Daev, to może nie być nastawiony przychylnie do Lady Ariel, która udała się do Abyss aby go odnaleźć. Mówiąc to, oficer Lisa Atenberry kątem oka spojrzała na Lorda Nezekana. Ten wyglądał na wdzięcznego za jej przydatną sugestię. Dobrze. Kobieta dodała także, że Lord Israphel nie przebywa już zapewne w odległych rejonach Abyss, a może być wszędzie, może już szykować Leparystów do podjęcia prawdziwej walki przeciw Daevom.  
– Porozmawiam z nim – zdecydował Lord Nezekan, gdy oficer Atenberry skończyła mówić. Reszta Lordów pokiwała głowami wiedząc, że najlepiej aby to najsilniejszy z nich, prawa ręka Lady Ariel, pierwszy spróbował podjąć dialog z ich dawnych towarzyszem. – Wasi ludzie i inne oddziały – templar zwrócił się do przedstawicieli Radiant Ops – muszą zająć się Leparystami, ale nie myślcie nawet o zbliżaniu się do Lorda Israphela. Nawet my nie wiemy do czego jest zdolny, co potrafi. – Generał de la Waree i jego oficerowie przytaknęli posłusznie. Lord Nezekan spojrzał na pozostałych Lordów. – Vaizel – zwrócił się do rangera, rozbawionego całym tym zamieszaniem – powiadomisz wszystkich naszych generałów i dyplomatów o pojawieniu się Lorda Lephara. Tych stacjonujących w Elysei, Asmodae, Abyss i Balaurei. Wszędzie. Musimy być ostrożni, póki nie wiemy co planują Leparyści. Z pomocą Lorda Israphela mogą stać się prawdziwym zagrożeniem... – Lord Vaizel spoważniał, przytaknął. Lord Nezekan spojrzał na kleryczkę. – Yustiel – zaczął uprzejmie – ty porozmawiasz z Kahrunem oraz z naszymi przyjaciółmi w Asmodae. Musimy działać razem, to nasz wspólny problem. – Kobieta przyznała mu rację. – Kaisinel – templar kontynuował wydawanie poleceń – ty wciąż jesteś odpowiedzialny za Lady Tiamat. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Nie chcemy walczyć na dwa fronty.  
Lord Kaisinel, wcześniej skupiony, uniósł wzrok.  
– Lada moment kończymy planować i zaczynamy działać – oznajmił ze spokojem – Nasz kontakt u Balaurów gotów jest przekazać niezbędne informacje. Zaatakujemy.  
– Doskonale – przyznał Lord Nezekan z uśmiechem. – Coś jeszcze? – spojrzał na generała de la Warre, który wyglądał, jakby chciał zabrać głos.  
– Tak. – Mężczyzna sięgnął po kilka winogron. – Powiększenie składu rady Elysei – oznajmił z uśmiechem.  
Reszta zebranych milczała przez moment, niepewna co ich gość miał niby na myśli.  
– Obawiam się – zaczęła Lady Yustiel delikatnym tonem – że nie ma już więcej Lordów. Chyba, że chcemy zaprosić Lorda Israphela – zażartowała nawet.  
– Nie mówię o Lordach – odparł general de la Warre.  
– Kontynuuj. – Lord Vaizel spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, a Lord Nezekan skinął głową, pozwalając generałowi na podzielenie się swoim pomysłem.  
Mężczyzna przedstawił wizję, o której dyskutował już wcześniej z Theodorem. Zaproponował, by niektórzy generałowie oraz wybrani politycy także uczestniczyli w spotkaniach rady Lordów i pomagali w decydowaniu o przyszłości Elysei. Morale, współpraca, równość, wiadomo. Czekały na nich przecież coraz większe wyzwania, a wiele wyjątkowych Daev, czasami także ludzi, miało już wprawę i doświadczenie w prowadzeniu rozmów nawet z Asmodianinami i Reinami, nie wspominając już o kwitnącej polityce wewnętrznej. Nadeszła najwyższa pora, by wszyscy mieszkańcy Elysei poczuli, że mają realny wpływ także na decyzje podejmowane na najwyższym szczeblu.  
Generał de la Warre zakończył swoją całkiem pasjonującą wypowiedź sięgając po jeszcze jedno winogrono. Były cholernie dobre.  
– Jest to myśl... – zaczął Lord Kaisnel podpierając brodę delikatną dłonią – do rozważenia.  
– Ja bym się zgodził – zaśmiał się Lord Vaizel – Może w końcu moglibyśmy trochę odpocząć. – Uśmiechnął się do Lady Yustiel, zszokowanej, że jej towarzysz pozwolił sobie na taki komentarz w obecności Daev.  
– Lordzie Vaizelu. – Lord Nezekan zwrócił mu uwagę ostrym tonem. Był oburzony swobodnym zachowaniem rangera, delikatnie mówiąc. Niby do tego przywykł, ale na Aiona, nie przy podwładnych! Na dodatek, co jak co, ale akurat Lord Vaizel nigdy się nie przemęczał. – Wybaczcie – zwrócił się do Daev. – Przemyślę to – dodał jeszcze, uznając rozmowę o zmianach w radzie za zakończoną.  
Wiedział, że ten pomysł musiał wyjść od Hamiltona, brzmiało to zdecydowanie jak coś, o czym marzyłby ten chcący zmienić świat czarodziej. W sumie... Teraz, gdy Lady Ariel już nie było... Może miałoby to sens. On i tak od dawna zmęczony był dźwiganiem losów Elysei na swoich barkach. Żył niby od setek lat, a miał wrażenie, że w ogóle z tego życia nie skorzystał...  
– Koniec spotkania – oznajmił. Lordowie i przedstawiciele Radiant Ops wstali od stołu, zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia. – Generale de la Warre – dodał jeszcze templar – niech poczeka generał jeszcze chwilę.  
Zostali sami. Oficer Lisa Atenberry zagadała wychodzących Lordów, wymieniła z nimi komplementy i uprzejmości. Oficer David Crawford nie uznał tego za konieczne, pożegnał się z Lordami i prędko opuścił budynek, pozwalając towarzyszce, by to ona zabiegała o względy władców Elysei.  
Generał de la Warre stanął przed stołem, nie usiadł. Lord Nezekan położył obie dłonie na oparciach krzesła, spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
– Ile wiesz? – spytał.  
– Wszystko – przyznał generał bez wahania. – Oficerowie także – dodał jeszcze dla ścisłości. – Bez obaw, potrafimy być dyskretni.  
– I powinniście. – Lord Nezekan zmarszczył brwi, nachylił się nad stołem. – W końcu Hamilton to twój człowiek. Radiant Ops też nic by nie zyskało na tym skandalu, wręcz przeciwnie.  
– To prawda – przyznał mężczyzna niechętne. – Ale kiedyś będzie trzeba coś powiedzieć...  
Lord Nezekan wziął głęboki oddech, wskazał na krzesło obok siebie. Generał usiadł, nie mógł przecież odmówić.  
– Zaginęła w Abyss, przegrała z Israphelem, cokolwiek – powiedział templar wzdychając. – Jak dużo łatwiej będzie wtedy zmotywować naszych żołnierzy do walki z Leparystami... – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Wszystko jest lepsze, niż poinformowanie świata, że to ktoś od nas. Że ja także brałem w tym udział... Że Lady Ariel współpracowała z Balaurami oraz okłamywała i kontrolowała nawet nas – dodał z lekko wyczuwalnym rozżaleniem.  
– Racja. – Generał de la Warre skinął głową. – Dochowamy tajemnicy i będziemy współpracować – obiecał wymownym tonem.  
– A w zamian? – Lord Nezekan od razu zrozumiał sugestię.  
– Fundusze i wpływy, oczywiście – odparł mężczyzna nachylając się do Lorda. Rozmawiali jak równi sobie, dobrze. – Jednostka specjalna, w pełni oddana władcom Elysei... Ma swoje potrzeby, a potrzeby kosztują.  
Lord Nezekan zamyślił się na moment. Generał poczuł jak wzrasta mu tętno. Nie mógł nic wyczytać z kamiennej twarzy templara. Zgodzi się? Nie zgodzi? Zabije go zaraz? No nie... Tak to raczej rozmawiało się w Asmodae, nie tutaj. Mimo wszystko, wiele ryzykował przedstawiając takie żądania.  
– Znajdźcie dla mnie Israphela, a na pewno się odwdzięczę – powiedział w końcu Lord Nezekan, wciąż patrząc przed siebie. Odwrócił się do mężczyzny. – Nie szczędźcie środków – dodał ostro.  
– Oficer Crawford już nad tym pracuje – odparł generał de la Warre uprzejmie i z niemałą ulgą w głosie. Poprawił skórzane rękawiczki.  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce.  
– Może jeszcze winogrono? – spytał Lord Nezekan złośliwie.  
– Pójdę juz. – Mężczyzną wstał od stołu, skłonił się grzecznie. Wołał jednak nie nadwyrężać cierpliwości i łaskawości templara.  
Lord Nezekan został sam, siedział tak jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Przymknął oczy. Myślał o Lady Ariel, o Lordzie Israphelu. Trochę się bał.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton pochylił się nad blatem, przysunął do siebie plik dokumentów, który Lord Marchutan położył właśnie na stole.  
Znajdowali się w siedzibie Lorda Kaisinela w Kamar. Obaj Lordowie, Theodore, Xallevyn oraz Adrien. Siedzieli w niewielkim salonie, każdy na jakimś innym krześle czy fotelu.  
– To wszystko? – spytał sorcerer podając teczkę Adrienowi, chłopak schował ją do swojego sześcianu.  
– Tak – przytaknął Lord Marchutan. – Kopia, oczywiście. – Rozłożył na stole jedną z map, taką samą jak tę, którą przekazał właśnie Daevie. – Dobrze się spisaliście – dodał jeszcze. – Ten Balaur, Surama, okazał się cennym sprzymierzeńcem.  
– Zaoferowaliśmy mu azyl w Abyss, bądź nawet w Elysei – odezwał się Lord Kaisnel. – Ma się zastanowić – dodał unosząc kącik ust. – W końcu nie będzie go potrzebował, jeśli pokonamy Lady Tiamat.  
Zebrani pokiwali głowami, skupili się na rozłożonej mapie. Surama nakreślił na niej parę kresek i symboli, Lordowie także dodali swoje notatki.  
– Tutaj ją zastaniemy? – Xallevyn przyjrzał się planom, wskazał pazurem na jeden z budynków. Lord Kasinel wzdrygnął się z obawy, że Asmodianin rozedrze fragment papieru. Niepotrzebnie, Xallevyn miał w końcu wprawę w uważaniu na swoje pazury. Jeśli chciał uważać, oczywiście.  
– Dokładnie – przytaknął Lord Marchutan wpatrując się w notatki i krzyżyki. – My zajmiemy się organizacją oddziałów Hush Blade i Fatebound. Wy Reianami.  
– Pracujemy nad tym już od pierwszego dnia w Kamar – przyznał Theodore posłusznie, trochę też dumnie. – Będą gotowi. – Kątem oka spojrzał na Xallevyna, ale ten nie patrzył w jego stronę. Nie rozmawiali za wiele od czasu zabawy w siedzibie Radiant Ops.  
Nawet Lordowi czuli napięcie panujące między ich gośćmi. Adrien mógł co najwyżej westchnąć. Przejdzie im.  
– Zaatakujemy ją w jej domu. – Lord Marchutan wyszczerzył zęby, rozciągnął palce. Nie mógł doczekać się działania, porządnej walki. – Nie stacjonuje tam zbyt wiele oddziałów ani żaden generał.  
– Powinniśmy wziąć jak najmniej ludzi. – Lord Kaisinel przymknął oczy, zaczął myśleć o najlepszej strategii i sposobach na wykorzystanie iluzji. – Mniejsza szansa, że nas zauważy i sprowadzi pomoc – wyjaśnił. – Szybko i skutecznie. Zamach, nie bitwa – dodał. Lord Marchutan przytaknął. – Daevy i Reianie zajmą się strażą i żołnierzami, my zajmiemy się Tiamat.  
– Dawno nie walczyłem z godnym przeciwnikiem – przyznał jeszcze masywny chanter. – Ciekaw jestem, na co ją stać.  
Theodore, Xallevyn i Adrien milczeli. Dla nich zaatakowanie Lady Tiamat było przerażającym wyzwaniem, czymś niemal niepojętym. Sił i motywacji dodawała im jedynie śmierć Lady Ariel. Osiągnęli coś takiego, mieli więc nadzieję, że dadzą radę pokonać także potężnego Lorda Balaurów. Ale i tak... Lordowie mówili o tym jak o jakiejś zabawie. A z Lady Ariel nie mieliby przecież szans, gdyby nie jej bezgraniczne zaufanie do Theodora. Z oczywistych przyczyn nikt nie myślał nawet o powtórzeniu tej strategii z Lady Tiamat.  
Lord Kaisinel nie był równie podekscytowany zbliżającą się walką, co jego towarzysz z Asmodae. Wstał od stołu, schował mapę i notatki.  
– Byleby nie trwało to zbyt długo – odparł. – Mamy ją zabić, nie się z nią bawić. – Spojrzał na chantera. – Mamy jeszcze Israphela na głowie.  
Xallevyn zacisnął zęby, Adrien opuścił wzrok. Theodore patrzył przed siebie niby niewzruszony. Dosyć miał już tego spotkania. Oczywiście, że musieli wspomnieć jeszcze o Lordzie Israphelu, na dodatek przy osobach, przed którymi próbował to nieskutecznie ukryć.  
Lord Marchutan przytaknął, wiedział już o wszystkim od Lady Yustiel, która niedawno złożyła wizytę asmodiańskim Lordom.  
Lord Kaisinel zwrócił się jeszcze do Daev.  
– Wiecie, prawda? – upewnił się, wiedząc, że jedynie Theodore Hamilton potrafił zdać relację na ten temat. Nie żeby przejął się ewentualnym zdradzeniem tajemnicy dwójce Daev, ale nie lubił niedopowiedzeń.  
Xallevyn skinął głową, wciąż z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Sorcerer westchnął, było mu tak głupio. Adrien niezbyt zareagował.  
– Lord Nezekan i Radiant Ops już nad tym pracują – przypomniał zebranym Lord Marchutan. – My także wyznaczyliśmy kilka oddziałów do zbadania sprawy po naszej stronie. Skupmy się na Tiamat – ponaglił.  
Wszyscy zebrani, w miarę posłusznie i z kilkoma tylko niemiłymi spojrzeniami, wrócili do dyskusji na temat informacji, które otrzymali od Suramy oraz możliwych strategii i czasu ataku.  
Zajęło im to kilka burzliwych godzin, ale doszli w końcu do porozumienia. Dyskutowali oczywiście głównie Lordowie. Theodore miał już wystarczająco wprawy, odwagi i wiedzy, by aktywnie uczestniczyć w takiej rozmowie, nie miał za to jednak ochoty i nastroju, nie mówił więc zbyt wiele. Xallevyn podobnie. Adrien chyba w ogóle nie uważał się za godnego, by wtrącać się z uwagami i pomysłami w ustalenia władców Atreii, notował jednak wszystko dla swojego nieobecnego myślami oficera.  
Skończyli. Pożegnali się z Lordami, opuścili budynek.  
W końcu świeże powietrze i trochę ciszy, od razu zrobiło się tak jakoś milej i spokojniej.  
Theodore spojrzał na towarzyszy. Xallevyn wciąż się gniewał, Adrien milczał, jak zwykle. Sorcerer wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Liczyłem – zaczął uprzejmie – że zobaczymy Suramę i Murugana na tym spotkaniu.  
Adrien pokiwał głową. Asmodianin milczał przez chwilę, ale zdecydował się jednak podjąć rozmowę. A co tam.  
– Balaury w Kamar? – spytał z uśmiechem. – Za niskie sufity. No i ciężko byłoby ich tu przemycić.  
– Adrien mógłby ich wpuścić. – Theodore wzruszył ramionami, niby nic, jakby takie działania były dla nich codziennością.  
Zaśmiali się wszyscy.  
– Pokazywałem już Balaurom moje portale – odparł jego asystent. – Nie skończyło się to dla nich najlepiej – przypomniał, próbując zażartować.  
– No tak. – Xallevyn poklepał go po ramieniu. – Chcę to kiedyś zobaczyć na własne oczy.  
Theodore odetchnął głęboko. Dobrze, rozmawiali, żartowali. W końcu jakaś miła chwila w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni.  
– Powinniśmy spotkać się z nimi przed atakiem – powiedział myśląc o Balaurach. – Ustalę termin. Weźmiemy wszystkich – dodał zamyślony. Chciał zapewnić Suramę o szczerości swoich intencji i chęci współpracy, aby zmotywować go do dania z siebie wszystkiego podczas misji, a przy okazji odwrócić uwagę swoich podwładnych od Lorda Israphela i skupić ją na ataku na Lady Tiamat.  
– Po prostu kręcą cię inne gatunki – odparł Xallevyn niby złośliwie, ale uroczo. Theodore uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Adrien wolał się nie wtrącać. Ale jak zawsze miał rację, już im przechodziło.  
Pożegnali się przy rozwidleniu drogi, Asmodianin skręcił w kierunku budynków Fatebound, Elyosi skierowali się do siedziby Radiant Ops.  
Lord Marchutan i Lord Kaisinel dyskutowali jeszcze przy stole, rozmawiając już dużo swobodniej o Balaurach, Lady Tiamat, Reianach, a także Leparystach.  
– Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś jeszcze zobaczę Israphela – przyznał Lord Kaisinel nostalgicznie. Przymknął oczy, pokręcił głową. Lord Israphel zawsze był jednym z najlepszych pośród nich, a siłą, zrozumieniem Aetheru i charyzmą ustępował jedynie Lady Siel. Mimo to, spiritmaster nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy. Zbyt wiele lat.  
– Ani tym bardziej, że będzie naszym wrogiem. – Lord Marchutan zacisnął pięść. – Kto wie ile sil zdobył trwając tak wieki pośród Aetheru... – powiedział z powagą. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie będzie łatwo. – Oby Ariel wróciła z Abyss jak najszybciej... – przyznał niechętnie. Elyos skinął głową. – Ona i Azphel mogą mieć z nim jakieś szanse...  
– Może nie będziemy musieli walczyć – powiedział jeszcze spiritmaster. – Nezekan spróbuje z nim porozmawiać.  
– Pierwszy raz mam nadzieję – odparł chanter z uśmiechem – że coś się wam, Elyosom, uda.

= = =

Eugene Fremont i Raim patrzyli na swoich znajomych jak dumni rodzice obserwujący szczęśliwe dzieci. Opierali się o drewniany płot, który otaczał zielony wybieg dla mooki. Dven Ishhay, Nathan Bartlett i Ehlen Thargax bawili się ze zwierzątkami, przytłoczeni ich ilością i nieposkromioną energią. Dven częstował maluchy swoimi kanapkami, Nathan szkicował rysunki, do których mooki pozowały z radością, chociaż ciężko było im zatrzymać się w miejscu. Ehlen miała największe powodzenie, stworzonka lgnęły do niej jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej do Eugena.  
Dven raz za razem spoglądał kątem oka na rozbawioną kleryczkę. Dziewczyna zawsze wyglądała tak uroczo, teraz jednak wręcz promieniowała. Mężczyzna nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Eugene i Raim już jakiś czas temu zauważyli, jak bardzo Asmodian zauroczony był podwładną oficer Aymary, ciężko było jednak ocenić co na to sama zainteresowana, nie wtrącali się więc, ani nie komentowali.  
Nie rozmawiali także ze sobą. Obiecali znajomym, że ich tutaj zabiorą, więc dotrzymali słowa, ale wciąż nie wyjaśnili sobie sytuacji, która miała miejsce w siedzibie Radiant Ops. Raim niezbyt wiedział jak zacząć, a Eugene nawet nie próbował.  
– Jakie jest twoje ulubione jedzenie? – Nathan kucnął przy jednym z mookich, próbował przeprowadzić z nim wywiad. Zwierzątko aż się zarumieniło, z chęcią zaczęło odpowiadać na pytania. Nathan miał już pytać o to, czy będzie mógł dostać ciało mooki do zbadania, po jego śmierci oczywiście, ale Ehlen delikatnie, aż stanowczo, zdzieliła go po głowie.  
– Zupełnie jak Theo... – zaśmiał się Eugene. Spoważniał za chwilę, westchnął.  
Raim zacisnął dłonie na ogrodzeniu.  
Zabawa dobiegła końca, mookie musiały wrócić już pod dach i położyć się spać. Wszyscy zebrani z radością pomogli Raimowi w zapanowaniu nad zwierzątkami, nawet opowiedzieli im bajkę na dobranoc, każdy dodając coś od siebie, śmiejąc się i żartując.  
– Dziękuję – odezwała się Ehlen, gdy cała piątka zmierzała już w kierunku Kamar. – To wspaniałe, co dla nich robisz, Raim. Cieszę się, że nas zaprosiłeś.  
– Do usług. – Reianin uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Rozeszli się już przejściu przez mury miasta, Nathan skręcił do magazynów Hush Blade, a Dven z radością skierował się razem z Ehlen w kierunku terenów zajmowanych przez Asmodian, odprowadził ją nawet do baraków jej oddziału.  
Eugene także gotów był już pójść w swoją stronę.  
– Czekaj – zatrzymał go jeszcze Raim, zbierając się w końcu na odwagę. Byli sami, najwyższa pora. – Powinniśmy porozmawiać.  
Eugene przystanął, odetchnął, odwrócił się do chłopaka. Nie chciał uciekać, wiedział też, że najlepiej byłoby wszystko wyjaśnić, podjąć jakąś decyzję. Po prostu się bał.  
– Rozmawiamy. – Nie chciał być niemiły, ale zjadały go nerwy.  
Raim dotknął delikatnie ramienia Eugena. Odeszli od drogi, przysiedli na ławce przy jakimś skwerze. W Kamar nie brakowało zielonych miejsc ozdobionych pięknymi kwiatami.  
– A więc... – zaczął Eugene nerwowo. – Przemyślałeś to pewnie i teraz...  
– Daj mi mówić – przerwał mu Reianin. Elyos uniósł brwi. – Przykro mi, że... spotkało cię coś takiego. Naprawdę.  
– Raim... – Gunner opuścił wzrok, westchnął nagle, gdy warrior złapał go za rękę. Nie oponował. – Twoje współczucie nic nie zmieni – kontynuował ponuro mimo to.  
– Wiem. – Reianin przymknął oczy. Nie miał jak pocieszyć Elyosa, nie mógł też nic zmienić. Wkurzało go to. Pierwszy raz czuł taką bezsilność i smutek. Zacisnął palce, Eugene aż drgnął, ale nie zabrał swojej dłoni.  
– Czy ty wciąż.... – Gunner przełknął ślinę. – Zamierzasz... – Spojrzał na partnera. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Nie wiedział, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Wyobrażał ją sobie codziennie i za każdym razem bolała.  
– Myślałeś, że... – Raim zdziwił się szczerze. – Że to mogłoby coś zmienić? – Uniósł się, prawie wstał z ławki.  
Eugene patrzył na niego zszokowany, chyba próbował powstrzymać łzy, może walczył jeszcze z niedowierzaniem.  
– Ktoś inny mógłby... – Elyos przygryzł usta. – Wiesz, ja nie zape...  
– Przestań – przerwał mu Reianin dosyć zdecydowanie. – Nie chcę nikogo innego. – Puścił dłoń Eugena, wstał z ławki, stanął przed gunnerem. – Nie chcę, rozumiesz?  
Elyos milczał dosyć długo. Podniósł w końcu głowę, wyciągnął dłoń. Raim bez słowa złapał go za rękę.  
– Ja... – zaczął gunner zawstydzony. – Jesteś pewien...  
Reianin przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Deosyć delikatnie, za to trzymając Elyosa w mocnym uścisku.  
– Jestem – odpowiedział Raim, gdy oderwał się od ust Eugena. – Dasz mi szansę? – spytał uroczo. – Nie będę nawet oglądał się za innymi – zażartował, nawiązując do rozmowy podczas imprezy.  
Gunner uśmiechnął się słabo, wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Muszę już iść... – zaczął pogodnie, trochę zadziornie. Warrior jęknął. – Zastanowię się. –Eugene podszedł jeszcze do Raima, oparł dłoń na jego boku, Reianin poczuł na swojej nagiej skórze dotyk skórzanej rękawiczki Elyosa. – Raim... – dodał jeszcze Eugene z uśmiechem. Tak naprawdę nie musiał się zastawiać. Był przeszczęśliwy. Juz myślał o wymknięciu się z siedziby Radiant Ops i odwiedzeniu swojego chłopaka w jego domu... Chłopaka. Jak to brzmiało. Dziwnie i miło. – Jesteś niesamowity – dokończył, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i zapatrzenia w warriora. Przygryzł usta.  
Raim także wpatrywał się w Elyosa. Myślał o tym, co robili ostatnim razem. Bez przerwy fantazjował o powtórce. Stali tak przed sobą, blisko, obaj z trudem próbując zachować się przyzwoicie i trzymać ręce przy sobie, byli przecież w miejscu publicznym.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu warrior. – Może pój... – zaczął kusząco.  
– Następnym razem – obiecał Eugene. Nachylił się do ucha chłopaka. – Zrobię z tobą jeszcze brzydsze rzeczy, niż ostatnio – szepnął.  
Raim zarumienił się i podniecił, ale postanowił nie pozostać dłużny Elyosowi.  
– A ja z tobą – odparł równie zachęcająco.  
Eugene aż westchnął.  
Pożegnali się czule, w dużo już lepszych nastrojach. Eugene zaczął wariować ze szczęścia dopiero w swoim pokoju. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł taki spokój i nadzieję. Akceptację.  
Będzie lepiej.

= = =

Nadia Hamilton uwielbiała wkradać się do pokojów swojego rodzeństwa. Pod ich nieobecność mogła w końcu bez oporów używać kosmetyków siostry i buszować pośród jej sukienek i butów, bądź też podkradać bratu przybory do rysowania i przeglądać książki, których rodzice na pewno nie pozwoliliby jej czytać.  
No i tęskniła. Od kiedy zarówno Cat jak i Theo udali się na drugą stronę planety, w ogóle ich nie widywała. Nie martwiła się, co to to nie. Wiedziała, że dadzą sobie radę i wrócą do niej cali i zdrowi. Zawsze wracali.  
Wślizgnęła się teraz do pokoju Theodora, gotowa położyć kartkę z bloku na sztaludze, powyjmować z pudelek wszystkie drogie farby oraz pędzle i pobawić się w malarza. Rysunki powstałe w ten niecny sposób zbierała do teczki, którą schowała pod łóżkiem w swoim pokoju. Chciała dać je bratu w prezencie, gdy wróci już do domu.  
Nadia zatrzymała się na środku pomieszczenia, rozejrzała wokół. Zmrużyła oczy. Coś jej tu nie pasowało...  
– Mamo! – zawołała. Raczej nikt jej nie usłyszał, rodzice byli gdzieś na dole, w kuchni albo pokoju gościnnym. No trudno.  
Odłożyła kartkę na podłogę, podeszła do łóżka, popatrzyła na niedbale ułożone poduszki. Zaczęła je układać. Potem, trochę z rozpędu, przywróciła cały pokój do poprzedniego stanu. W końcu, porządek,  
Zmachana przysiadła na łóżku, przesunęła dłonią po narzucie. Złapała niechcący kilka czarnych włosów. Popatrzyła na nie z zamyśleniem. Skojarzyły jej się z rysunkiem, który widziała niedawno w rzeczach brata. Szkice, które wykonał podczas pobytu w Asmodae i użył później w swojej pracy. Nadia wstała z łóżka, skierowała się do wypchanych szuflad. Odnalazła w końcu odpowiednią teczkę.  
– Och... – Popatrzyła na rysunki przedstawiające Asmodianina o granatowej skórze i czarnych włosach i ogonie. Zarumieniła się delikatnie. Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na łóżko, które dopiero co doprowadziła do porządku.  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
Postanowiła nie mówić nic rodzicom.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton wahał się przez moment. Nie był pewien czy miał ochotę rozmawiać ze swoją siostrą. No w sumie, to był pewien – nie miał. Czuł jednak, że powinien okazać jej wsparcie, sprawdzić jak trzyma się po poznaniu prawdy na temat Lorda Israphela.  
Nie był w najlepszym humorze, był zmęczony. Ech, może nie zajmie to zbyt długo.  
Wszedł do pokojów oddziału Catherine, który stały teraz puste, czekały na decyzje generałów i nowych lokatorów.  
Templarka pakowała rzeczy w kartony, podpisywała je, oklejała taśmą. Kątem oka zauważyła brata, ale nie przerwała pracy.  
– Przekażą je rodzinom – wyjaśniła stawiając na stosie kolejny pakunek. Theodore skinął głową, zaczął jej pomagać. – Niedługo dostanę jakiś nowy przydział – dodała Catherine, gdy skończyli przygotowywanie paczek. – Czekali z tym przecież tylko dlatego, że miałam iść z tobą po artefakt – dodała ponuro. Opadła na kanapę, skrzyżowała ramiona. Rozejrzała się po pustym pomieszczeniu, westchnęła.  
– Cat... – Theodore stanął nad siostrą, opuścił głowę. – Nawet Lady Ariel nie wiedziała, że uwolnimy w ten sposób Lorda Israphela – przyznał przepraszająco.  
– Lephara, Theo – poprawiła go templarka ostro. – Lephara. – Zacisnęła zęby. – Zrobiliśmy dokładnie to, czego chcieli od nas Leparyści.  
Sorcerer westchnął. Niezbyt miał na to odpowiedź. Lord Israphel zmanipulował ich wszystkich, z Lady Ariel na czele. Teraz jest wolny. Potężny i wrogo nastawiony. Zajebiście.  
– Nic im to nie da – zapewnił siostrę.  
Ta prychnęła pod nosem, spojrzała na sorcerera.  
– Zobaczymy – powiedziała pogardliwie. Wstała z kanapy, oparła się o stos kartonów. Spojrzała na jeden z nich, podpisany nazwiskiem jej oficer. Przymknęła oczy. – Nie wiedziałeś o Lepharze? – spytała po chwili.  
– Nie – odparł przekonująco Theodore. – Nawet Lady Ariel... – chciał powtórzyć swoje wcześniejsze zapewnienia, ale Catherine nie dała mu dokończyć.  
– A o Tvei? – spytała nagle i ostro.  
– Co o niej... – Sorcerer podszedł do templarki, stanął zaraz przed nią.  
– Że jeśli dotknie artefaktu – wyjaśniła Catherine powoli i przez zaciśnięte zęby – to coś się jej stanie.  
Theodore milczał przez moment. Odetchnął głęboko.  
– To nie miało nic wspólnego z nią... – zaczął cicho. – Niepotrzebnie rozmawiałaś z Nyvre – dodał podenerwowany. – Ten idiota tylko...  
– Spytam inaczej. – Templarka zacisnęła dłoń na kartonie, spojrzała na brata. – Czy dotknąłeś artefaktu razem z nią? Czy nie?  
– Cat...  
– Tak czy nie?!  
Patrzyli tak na siebie, Catherine oddychała ciężko, Theodore wbił wzrok w podłogę. Miał już dosyć. Uniósł brodę.  
– Nie – przyznał w końcu.  
Kobieta uniosła dłonie, wrzasnęła zdenerwowana.  
– Wiedziałam! – Kopnęła jeden z kartonów. – Ty... – wycedziła robiąc krok w kierunku sorcerera. – Kurwa, Theo... Ty...  
– Nie miałem wyjścia – odpowiedział mężczyzna cofając się odrobinę. – Naprawdę...  
– Oczywiście. – Catherine prychnęła, opuściła ręce. – A to niespodzianka. – Odeszła od brata, uderzyła pięścią w stół, pochyliła się nad blatem. – Co jeszcze planujesz spierdolić!? – wrzasnęła po chwili, nie dając rady opanować nerwów. – Może by tak jeszcze kogoś zabić!? – spojrzała na sorcerera przez ramię. – Może...  
Theodore zacisnął zęby.  
– Myślisz, że sprawia mi to przyjemność? – spytał szczerze zirytowany. Także przestawał nad sobą panować.  
– Nic już nie myślę. – Catherine pokręciła głową. – Nic o tobie nie...  
Theodore podszedł do niej, stanął przy stole.  
– To powiem ci o czymś jeszcze, proszę bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, niepokojąco złośliwie. Naprawdę miał już dosyć.  
– No słucham... – Catherine odwróciła się do mężczyzny, skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Mogłem uratować Alvara. Wystarczyłoby jedno moje słowo.  
– Theo... – Kobieta wbiła paznokcie w swoją skórę, zaczęła cała drżeć.  
– Ale nie zrobiłem tego – kontynuował ostro sorcerer. – Wybrałem jakiegoś innego jeńca. Nawet nie pamiętam. – Zaśmiał się. – Ale nie jego.  
Trwało to ledwie mgnienie oka. Catherine otwartą dłonią uderzyła brata w twarz. Ten aż poczuł palenie na policzku.  
– Niszczysz wszystko, czego się dotkniesz – zaczęła kobieta przez łzy. – Swoje życie... Moje... Jesteś okropny. Jesteś... – Przygryzła usta. Pokręciła głową, odeszła od stołu i sorcerera. – Postaram się o przydział jak najdalej od ciebie – dodała jeszcze, ocierając twarz i łapiąc oddech. – Dosyć mam Balaurei. Ciebie.  
Theodore zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
– A ty? – spytał złośliwie. – Kiedy się przyznasz? Kiedy powiesz Gene i Sarze o Howardzie?  
Twarz Catherine stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, mimo że chwilę temu wydawało się to wręcz możliwe.  
– Nawet się nie waż! – wrzasnęła kobieta wściekle. – Serio, spierdalaj. – Wskazała na drzwi, wciąż całą zapłakana. – Nie chcę cię już...  
– Cat... – Theodore uniósł dłonie, spojrzał na templarkę przepraszająco. – Nie chcę źle, nigdy nie chciałem... – zapewnił szczerze. – Wszystko co robię, robię dla nas, dla Elysei. Żeby nam wszystkim...  
– Pierdol się, ty i twoje dobre chęci.

= = =

– Lady Tiamat. – Oficer Narsha Metheoris podeszła do swoich podwładnych, rzuciła im spięte pliki dokumentów. – Czytać – poleciła. – Skończyć żyć imprezą u Radiantów.  
Hghar uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie, kobieta odkrząknęła, wyszła z pokoju. Miała dużo pracy.  
Scourer sięgnął po papiery, zaczął rozdawać je przyjaciołom.  
– Ja tam wyśmienicie się na niej bawiłam – dodała Aorin szczerząc zęby. Uniosła dłoń.  
Xallevyn, który siadał właśnie na kanapie obok dziewczyny, przybił jej piątkę.  
– Wspólna misja, wszyscy. Nawet Reianie. – Yvers przerzucił kilka kartek. – W końcu idziemy po tę Tiamat.  
– Biedne Balaury – Hghar dosiadł się do reszty towarzyszy. - Trafią na nasze stoły.  
– Ciekawe czy Hayden zechciałby zabawić się z takim Balaurem – zamyśliła się rozbawiona Aorin.  
– Tacy szaleńcy nie istnieją – zaśmiał się Yvers. – Nawet wśród Elyosów.  
W dobrych humorach zaczęli dyskutować o planach ataku. No i trochę o imprezie, ale tylko trochę.

= = =

Oficer Howard Windsor siedział w swoim gabinecie. Tutaj, w Atreii, Leparyści posiadali znacznie lepsze kryjówki i obozy, niż namioty, w których mieszkali niedawno na pustyni w Balaurei. Gladiator nie narzekał nigdy na ciężkie warunki. bez wątpienia preferował jednak odrobinę wygody. Jakże przyjemniej było rozwalić się w fotelu, niż siedzieć na metalowym, rozkładanym krześle.  
Uniósł dłoń, popatrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. On i kilkoro innych wysoko postawionych Leparystów mieli zobaczyć się niedługo z Lordem Lepharem. W końcu. Przemówił prosto do ich umysłów, wezwał do siebie, by nagrodzić ich lojalność i przekazać dalsze instrukcje.  
Już niedługo.  
Zgiął palce. Nie pamiętał chwili, w której otrzymał tę niesamowitą moc od Lorda Lephara. Na początku nawet jej nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział czemu na nią zasłużył... A jednak, jako jeden z nielicznych... Umiejętność ta była zapewne jedynie marną namiastką tego, co potrafił ich władca, wciąż jednak okazała się niezwykle przydatna w walce z Daevami. Wtedy na pustyni... Howard sądził, że pozbawienie Daev Aetheru wyrówna po prostu szanse Leparystów. Mylił się. Dało to Leparystom ogromną przewagę, Daevy były zbyt zdezorientowane i nieprzygotowane, by radzić sobie bez swoich nadludzkich umiejętności. Niesamowite. Satysfakcjonujące. Zacisnął pięść.  
A przecież był kiedyś jednym z nich. Wciąż ich... Catherine... Eugene... Nie, nie mógł zaprzepaścić zaufania, jakim obdarzył go sam Lord Lephar. Jedyny Lord, któremu zależało na ludziach.  
"Howardzie, czemu walczysz po złej stronie?", w jego głowie rozebrzmiały słowa Leparysty, które usłyszał kiedyś, gdy walczył jeszcze po stronie elyoskiej armii. Dotknął dłonią swojej piersi. Wciąż miał na niej ślad po tamtym spotkaniu. "Chcesz do nas dołączyć?", spytano go wtedy. Odmówił. "Przemyśl to, Howardzie. Nie jest jeszcze za późno na podjęcie właściwej decyzji." Podziękował.  
A jednak.  
Zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
Do gabinetu mężczyzny weszła młoda Leparystka. Howard zawsze nalegał, by jego podwładni odwiedzali go bez wahania i od razu przechodzili do rzeczy.  
– Maya już się z nim skontaktowała? – spytał, wiedząc w jakiej sprawie przyszła dziewczyna.  
– Tak – odparła ta z satysfakcją, że może przekazać swojemu dowódcy dobre wieści. – Twierdzi, że połknie przynętę.  
– Oby. – Howard Windsor pokiwał głową. – Może się nam przydać. A jeśli nie... – Wzruszył ramieniem.  
– Jedną Daevę mniej – dokończyła Leparystka z uśmiechem.  
– Dokładnie. – Mężczyzna sięgnął do jednej ze swoich teczek. – Potrzebuję jeszcze kogoś.  
– Zaraz go znajdziemy – zapewniła dziewczyna.  
– Spotkałem go kiedyś w Poecie. – Oficer podał jej małą kopertę. – W całości, delikatnie – dodał zdecydowanym tonem. – Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać. Może nam pomóc.  
– Rozkaz – odparła Leparystka patrząc z niechęcią na zawartość koperty. No cóż, jej oficer słynął przecież z niekonwencjonalnych metod, w końcu to on pomógł Leparystom zorganizował się bardziej na wzór armii Daev. Teraz nawet sceptycy i przeciwnicy takiej rewolucji doceniali jej zalety.  
– To wszystko. – Howard Windsor pożegnał podwładną, został sam.  
Odetchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy. Nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z Lordem Lepharem. W końcu czuł się naprawdę ważny. Znaczył coś pośród Leparystów, podczas dla Daev zawsze był nikim. Teraz nareszcie mógł coś osiągnąć, mógł coś zmienić. Czekał tyle lat, by ktoś odkrył w końcu jego potencjał, by ktoś potraktował go z szacunkiem.  
Już niedługo.  
Już niedługo ludzie odzyskają należne im miejsce.

= = =

Szklana rzeźba runęła z hukiem. Liczne odłamki spadły na czarną posadzkę, potoczyły się między ostre szpikulce, które zdobiły wysokie ściany, zatrzymały się pomiędzy kośćmi, którymi Lady Tiamat lubiła dekorować niektóre z pomieszczeń. Głównie te, gdzie przyjmowała gości i podwładnych.  
Z sali szybkim krokiem wyszedł przerażony oddział Balaurów, słysząc jeszcze za sobą soczyste przekleństwa i dźwięk grubego szkła upadającego na podłogę.  
Minęli się z innym oddziałem, nawet na nich nie spojrzeli.  
Dwójka żołnierzy, którzy wraz ze swoim oficerem przybyła porozmawiać z Lady Tiamat, niezbyt miała ochotę się ruszyć. Postaliby jeszcze trochę w tym przytulnym korytarzu. Nie mieli jednak innego wyjścia, jak wejść do pomieszczenia zaraz za swoim przywódcą, na którym cała ta scena nie zrobiła najmniejszego wrażenia.  
– Jeszcze coś?! – wrzasnęła Lady Tiamat, widząc, że ktoś jeszcze śmiał zawracać jej głowę. – Dajcie mi, kurwa... – Wściekła podeszła w kierunku swoich podwładnych. – Oficer Marduk. – Przystanęła, odgarnęła włosy z ramion.  
– Lady Tiamat. – Balaur elegancko skinął głową. – Proszę znaleźć czas jeszcze dla mnie.  
Kobieta westchnęła.  
– O co chodzi? – spytała spokojniej. Oficer Marduk odsunął się na bok, ujawniając związanego więźnia, którego trzymali jego lekko wystraszeni podwładni. – Co to za... – Lady Tiamat uniosła brew, skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Moi ludzie znaleźli tego oto Reianina w pobliżu fortecy – wyjaśnił Balaur z uśmiechem.  
Lady Tiamat westchnęła, pokręciła głową. Odeszła o krok, pod jej wysokim butem zachrzęściło szkło.  
– Zostawcie nas – poleciła.  
Podwładni oficera Marduka spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Ten chwycił więźnia za ramię, przyciągnął go do siebie. Co za chuchro.  
– Wracajcie na stanowiska – polecił.  
Balaury z ulgą opuściły salę, a ich oficer skierował się ku Lady Tiamat.  
– Twoi ludzie to idioci – dodała kobieta. – Od lat walczą z Reianami, a i tak nie potrafią odróżnić ich od Daev.  
– Za to ich cenimy.  
Lady Tiamat uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To prawda. Drana, którą spożywało wielu jej podwładnych, dodawała im może siły, wzrostu i masy, ale nie wpływała zbyt korzystnie na inteligencję i szybkość reakcji. Generałom zakazała wręcz zbliżać się do tego specyfiku. Oficerowie mogli z niego korzystać, reszta żołnierzy musiała. I chciała. Drana miała oczywiście także przeciwników, ale nawet oni nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że dawała im przewagę, także nad innymi Balaurami. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie miny Daev, gdy pojawili się wtedy pod ruinami Wieży. Zabijali je jak muchy. Prawie dorwali Lorda Zikela...  
Oficer Marduk uważał Dranę za idiotyzm. Nie miał zamiaru o tym z nikim dyskutować, niby po co, ale sam nigdy jej nie próbował i nie miał zamiaru. Był niższy niż jego podwładni, drobniejszy. Ledwie trochę ponad dwa metry wzrostu, Lady Tiamat, w swojej ludzkiej postaci, była od niego o parę centymetrów wyższa. Trudno, coś za coś.  
Oficer Marduk był także jednym z nielicznych Balaurów, który z przeciwnikami wolał rozmawiać, podczas walki myśleć, a w wolnym czasie czytać.  
Skórę miał ciemnoszarą, długie włosy czarne, zaczesane do tyłu, rogi kształtne, okalające boki jego głowy, ciemniejsze przy końcach. Nos długi i spiczasty, podobnie jak uszy i pazury, kości policzkowe wyraźnie zarysowane, białka oczu czarne, tęczówki purpurowe.  
Jego zbroja zrobiona była z grubej czarnej skory, metalowe elementy były starannie wypolerowane. Pod szyją głębokie wcięcie, odsłaniające spory fragment skóry i umięśnionej sylwetki. Ogon całkiem gruby, ciemniejszy z wierzchu, jego koniec ciągnął się po posadzce.  
Mimo przeciętnej, jak na Balaura z Tiamaranty postury, oficer Marduk bez większego wysiłku wzbudzał strach i szacunek pośród swoich podwładnych. Pomagało mu w tym groźne spojrzenie, elokwencja, głęboki głos, a może po prostu niesamowita wprawa w obchodzeniu się z ostrymi sztyletami.  
Lady Tiamat uniosła brodę, zamyślona pazurem dotknęła swojego policzka.  
– Czegoś chcesz, prawda? – spytała ostro, patrząc na więźnia z góry . – Błagać o litość, mały szpiegu? – Uniosła kącik wąskich ust. – Mów szybko, albo dołączysz do moich dekoracji. – Nie musiała nawet wyjaśniać, które elementy posępnego wystroju miała na myśli.  
W swojej ludzkiej postaci wciąż wyglądała groźnie, nie było cięzko wyobrazić ją sobie jako potężnego smoka. Nieludzko wysoka, proste blond włosy do pasa, długa szyja, ogon, pazury, ciemne usta, żarząco żółte oczy. Podobnie jak u oficera Marduka i innych Balaurów, na jej skórze gdzie nie gdzie widać było ślady łusek czy twarde zgrubienia i lśniące żyłki.  
Przygryzła usta, zmarszczyła cienkie brwi.  
– Jesteś wściekła... Wiesz już o Lady Ariel.  
– Zmierzasz do czegoś? – Kobieta spojrzała na pewny wyraz twarzy więźnia. No tak. Nie był szpiegiem. Widziała ten wyraz twarzy już wcześniej. U innych wrogów. Tych, którzy posiadali cenne informacje i chcieli z nią współpracować. Odeszła w głąb sali, usiadła na spiczastym czarnym fotelu. – Wiesz kto ją zabił? – spytała wyniośle.  
Zapadłą cisza. Lady Tiamat zaczęła stukać pazurami o kamienne oparcie swojego eleganckiego siedzenia.  
– Nie wiem.  
Oficer Marduk prychnął pokpiwająco. Miał przeczucie, że ktoś trafi zaraz na szpikulce. Taka szkoda.  
– Ale wiem, kto chce pomóc Daevom w zabiciu ciebie.  
Lady Tiamat uniosła brwi. Zamyśliła się na moment. Jej podwładny także milczał, z jego twarzy zniknął nawet ten drwiący uśmieszek. Spojrzeli oboje na związanego więźnia. Zaczął ich intrygować.  
– Och, zabiciu mnie? – Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno. – Niesamo...  
– Zabili Lady Ariel, mogą i ciebie.  
Znowu cisza. Trochę groźnie. Szpikulce. Balaury. Niepokojące spojrzenia.  
Ale chyba podziałało.  
Podziałało.  
Cóż, w końcu uczył się od najlepszych.  
– Uważaj na słowa. – Pierwszy odezwał się oficer Marduk, zagroził więźniowi.  
– Spokojnie. – Lady Tiamat uniosła dłoń, kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna posłusznie wyjął jeden ze swoich sztyletów, rozciął więzy, które krępowały nadgarstki więźnia i odsunął się o krok. – Podejdź bliżej. – Kobieta zwróciła się do swojego gościa. Stanęli blisko przed sobą. – Chcę nie tylko tego zdrajcę – wyjaśniła pochylając się lekko. – Chcę także Kahruna. Możesz się nam do tego...  
– Dam wam całe Kamar.  
Odważne słowa.  
Oficer Marduk podrzucił lśniącym sztyletem.  
– Czego chcesz w zamian? – spytała Lady Tiamat, zainteresowana tym śmiałym stwierdzeniem. Miała wspaniałomyślny nastrój. Jej podwładny schował broń.  
– Wszystko ma się odbyć w ustalonym przeze mnie czasie. Tylko tyle.  
– Co innego jest twoim celem. – Kobieta od razu zrozumiała prawdziwe intencje swojego gościa. – My tylko pomożemy ci go osiągnąć... Uczciwa oferta. Podziwiam twoją odwagę. I determinację. Dotarcie tak daleko w głąb naszych terenów nie jest łatwe. Przez lata dało się to raptem kilkunastu Reianom i wierz mi, żadnego z nich nie zaszczyciłam rozmową. – Uśmiechnęła się groźnie. – Chodź za mną. – Przeszła po rozkruszonym szkle, skierowała się do wysokich drzwi. – Oficerze Marduk, będę w sali narad, niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza. Później odeskortujesz naszego gościa do granicy.  
Balaur stanął na baczność, skinął głową.  
– Będę czekał przed salą.  
Lady Tiamat spojrzała na swojego małego, chociaż bez wątpienia odważnego gościa. A może po prostu głupiego... Nieważne. Współpraca z innymi gatunkami nie była dla niej niczym nowym. W końcu Shulacki pracowały dla niej od wielu lat, jedną z jej najważniejszych kopalni Drany zajmował się Reianin, a z sojuszem z Lady Ariel wiązała naprawdę wielkie nadzieje.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
Miała dobre przeczucie co do tej nowej współpracy.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr wszedł do niewielkiej sali. Nieprzytomna Oficer Tvei Aymara leżała na wąskim łóżku niedaleko okna. Za szybą rozpościerał się widok na baraki Fatebound i mury miasta. Kołdra, którą przykryto kobietę, była lekka i cienka, w końcu w Kamar nawet nocą nie było zbyt zimno, a już na pewno nie dla Asmodian.  
W korytarzu Xallevyn minął się z jakimś medykiem, który musiał przybyć tutaj z Asmodae. W pomieszczeniu zastał za to Theodora. Przystanął.  
Sorcerer siedział zgarbiony przy Asmodiance, uniósł wzrok, gdy do sali wszedł assassin.  
Xallevyn rozejrzał się wokół, podszedł powoli do Elyosa.  
– Od ciebie? – spytał patrząc na kwiaty, które stały przy łóżku. Tutejsze, ładnie ułożone, przewiązane czerwoną wstążką.  
– Chyba od Catherine – odparł Theodore ponuro.  
– Pokłóciliście się? – Assassin przysunął sobie drugie krzesło, usiadł obok sorcerera.  
– Trochę...  
Obaj popatrzyli na Tvei. Kobieta wyglądała tak ładnie i spokojnie. Rozpuszczone kruczoczarne włosy, bez makijażu, koszulka na ramiączka. Jakby spała.  
– Co z nią? – spytał Xallevyn.  
– Wszystko w porządku. Tylko czekać aż się obudzi. – Theodore westchnął, spojrzał na Asmodianina. – Jej organizm musi przyzwyczaić się do braku Aetheru – wyjaśnił.  
– Braku Aetheru... Do bycia człowiekiem?  
Milczeli przez moment. Ciężko było pojąć coś tak... abstrakcyjnego, niecodziennego.  
– Zapewne – przyznał w końcu sorcerer. – Nie sądzę, że coś takiego się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło. Tamten medyk wspomniał, że naukowcy już ustawiają się w kolejce.  
– A to niespodzianka. To takie... dziwne. – Xallevyn pokręcił głową. – I niesamowite, na swój sposób. Ciekawe, czy zostanie w armii...  
– Lady Ariel przewidywała... – zaczął Theodore, przerywając jednak po chwili. Poczuł na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie – że artefakt zabije Daevę, która go dotknie – dokończył niechętnie. Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi. – Więc to i tak...  
– Marne pocieszenie.  
– Przepraszam. – Sorcerer opuścił głowę. – Tak mi przykro, naprawdę... – Schował twarz w dłoniach.  
– Wiem. – Xallevyn dotknął jego ramienia. – Pomożemy jej. Jeszcze możesz to naprawić.  
– Spróbuję.  
– Theo... – Mężczyzna zacisnął palce na koszuli swojego partnera. – Obiecaj mi – zaczął zdecydowanie – że już nigdy nie będziesz posłuszny żadnemu Lordowi.  
Theodore opuścił dłonie, popatrzył na assassina.  
– Xall... – szepnął.  
– Wiem, że to Lordowie – odparł Asmodianin ostro. – Trudno. Możemy z nimi współpracować, ale... Są granice. Obiecaj.  
Chwila ciszy. Na korytarzu jakiś ruch, w pokoju Tvei wciąż spokojnie, tylko oni.  
– Obiecuję – odpowiedział Theodore szczerze.  
– Jeszcze jedno. – Xallevyn nie zabrał ręki. – Już nigdy, podejmując taką decyzję... Nie będziesz kierował się kolorem skrzydeł.  
– Nie będę. – Elyos pokręcił głową, przymknął oczy. – Przepraszam... Kocham cię.  
– Ja ciebie też – zapewnił go Asmodianin. – Nauczyłeś mnie tak wiele, tyle ci zawdzięczam. Ale... – przygryzł usta, zabrał rękę – zawiodłeś mnie, Theo. Zawiodłeś. – Wstał z krzesła, nachylił się do przygnębionego mężczyzny, pocałował go w czoło. – Wiem, że to dla nas – przyznał uprzejmie. – Zadziałało. Jesteśmy wolni – powiedział, chcąc pocieszyć partnera. – Teraz jeszcze tylko Tiamat. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, zmienił temat. – Niedługo złożymy jej wizytę.  
Theodore uniósł wzrok, spojrzał czule na Xallevyna. Nie chciał go już nigdy zawieść.  
– A potem zabiorę cię gdzie tylko zechcesz – obiecał z miłością.  
– Żebyś wiedział.

= = =

– Wzywałeś? – Lord Zikel wkroczył do przestronnej, ciemnej sali. Przy każdym kroku gladiatora jego zbroja wypełniała powietrze ciężkim, metalicznym dźwiękiem.  
Z wąskich okien pomieszczenia rozpościerał się widok na panoramę Pandaemonium.  
Wysoka, odziana w luźną czerń sylwetka Lorda Azphela rzucała długi cień na lśniącą posadzkę.  
Byli tu sami, było tu cicho, ich oczy żarzyły się czerwienią.  
– Co się stało, Zikel? – Lord Azphel spojrzał na gladiatora przez ramię. – Ariel udała się do Abyss szukać Israphela? – spytał z lekkim pokpiwaniem w głosie. – Musiałeś jej pomóc uruchomić ten jej cenny artefakt? – Dał mężczyźnie jasno do zrozumienia, że wiedział o jego małej wyprawie do Sanctum. – A może to zwykły zbieg okoliczności? – Uniósł kącik wąskich ust. Jego oczy skrywał cień kaptura. – Wymknąłeś się pewnie tylko po to aby przelecieć Nezekana? – pozwolił sobie na drobną złośliwość. Lord Zikel aż drgnął. – Nie, zaraz... – zamyślił się Lord Israphel. – Przecież on nie dałby ci się nawet dotknąć... – Wbił kolejną szpilę. Lord Zikel zacisnął zęby, podszedł kilka kroków w kierunku swojego władcy. – Spokojnie, drażnię się tylko – dodał Lord Azphel dużo bardziej uprzejmym i delikatnym tonem. Po chwili spoważniał, uniósł lekko głowę. – Co się stało, Zikel? – spytał po raz drugi, tym razem dużo ostrzej, już bez cienia żartu. Poczekał chwilę. Milczenie. – Odpowiesz, czy mam spytać raz jeszcze? – dodał ze spokojem.  
– Nie żyje.  
Lord Zikel wiedział, że nie ma prawa nadwyrężać cierpliwości Lorda Azphela. Zwłaszcza, gdy ten był na niego wściekły.  
Władca Asmodae stał tak przez moment, odpowiedź gladiatora rozbrzmiewała w jego głowie. Podszedł zaraz do kamiennego krzesła, usiadł na nim z gracją, splótł smukłe palce.  
– Próbowałem ją znaleźć – zaczął szeptem. Lord Zikel wciąż stał na środku sali, nie poruszył się nawet. Słuchał posłusznie. – Pewnie nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bliski jest mi Aether. – Lord Azphel spojrzał na gladiatora. – Jak potrafię go rozpoznać, odróżnić. Dla ciebie to zawsze było zbyt skomplikowane. Mogę znaleźć każde z was, gdzie chcę i kiedy chcę – dodał ostrzej. – Ale jej nie mogłem. – Odchylił głowę, odrobina światła padła na jego przymknięte powieki. – Mogło to znaczyć jedynie, że wymiar, do którego się udała był poza moim zasięgiem, albo że...  
– Nie żyje – powtórzył beznamiętnie Lord Zikel.  
Lord Azphel otworzył oczy, opuścił dłonie. Powoli, bezszelestnie, odwrócił głowę w kierunku gladiatora.  
– Jak? – spytał.  
– Nie wolisz wiedzieć czemu? – Lord Zikel uniósł brew.  
– Współpracowała z Balaurami, aby się nas pozbyć. Przywrócić dawną Atreię. – Prychnął. – Musiała coś wymyślić, po tym jak kłamstwo o rezonansie nie przyniosło oczekiwanych skutków. Popieram to, co zrobiłeś – przyznał szczerze. – Zniszczyłeś niebezpieczny sojusz i... znacznie osłabiłeś Elyseę. – Uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie. Ale tylko na moment. – Jak? – spytał ostro.  
– Z pomocą jej zaufanej Daevy  
Lord Azphel skinął głową.  
– Hamilton – odpowiedział od razu. – A więc Ariel zgubiła pycha. – Pokręcił głową, westchnął z rozczarowaniem w głosie. – Nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że zwykła Daeva mogłaby wyrwać się spod jej kontroli. Zawiodła mnie.  
– Co teraz? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Lord Zikel. Chciał już wiedzieć, czy Lord Azphel wezwał go tutaj tylko po to, aby potwierdzić swoje domysły, czy może chciał czegoś więcej. Zawsze chciał czegoś więcej.  
Władca Asmodae wstał z krzesła, odwrócił się w kierunku gladiatora.  
– Teraz powiadomisz całą Elyseę, że zasłużony oficer Radiant Ops zabił ich ukochaną władczynię.  
Sala zrobiła się nagle jakby mniejsza. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się Lordowi Zikelowi. I gorętsza. Ciężko było oddychać. Rozchylił usta, spojrzał na Lorda Azphela.  
– Trwa wojna z Balurami – kontynuował mężczyzna, widząc, że gladiator nie zrozumiał jeszcze jego rozkazu – to my musimy zdobyć ich ziemie i zwiększyć swoje wypływy u Reian. Taki niepojęty skandal w Elysei oraz rozłam w Radiant Ops znacznie nam to ułatwi. Nasi kochani biali Lordowie nie będą mieli pojęcia co robić. – Uniósł kącik ust. Podszedł zaraz do Lorda Zikela, a jego twarz znowu skryła się w cieniu kaptura. – Chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć?  
Gladiator patrzył przed siebie, starał się oddychać spokojnie, stać pewnie.  
– Nie musisz – odparł beznamiętnie, nie zwracając się ku rozmówcy. – Nie zrobię tego. – Odwrócił się do drzwi, zrobił nawet dwa ciężkie kroki w ich kierunku.  
– Zrobisz. – Usłyszał. Przystanął. Opuścił brodę  
– Nie jesteś Ariel – odpowiedział prawie zdecydowanym tonem. – Nie potrafisz kontrolować umysłów.  
– Nie muszę. – Lord Azphel stanął zaraz za nim, oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. Poczuł pod palcami chłód czarnej zbroi. – Mogę znaleźć inny sposób, by zachwiać Elyseą... – zapewnił uprzejmie. – Mogę ujawnić, że to Nezekan zaatakował wtedy przywódcę Balaurów czym wywołał rozpad Wieży i w efekcie całej Atreii. Ciekawe jak z tego się pozbierają...  
Lord Zikel słyszał jak szaleje jego serce. Był wściekły. Jego twarz poczerwieniała, mięśnie napięły się nerwowo. Nie był nawet w stanie przełknąć śliny. Mógł stać tak tylko nieruchomo, słuchając jak Lord Azphel sączy strach i niemoc prosto do jego ucha.  
– Wtedy – mężczyzna nie ustępował – nikt już nie zapanuje nad chaosem, jaki ogarnie Elyseę, gdy Ariel nie wróci. Nezekan straci wszystko. Pozycję, szacunek, może życie... Może powinien? – spytał zamyślając się nienaturalnie. – Czyż wydanie Hamiltona nie jest lepszym rozwiązaniem? – dodał z troską, patrząc czule na sparaliżowanego gladiatora. Czuł, jak ten zaczynał mu ulegać. Musiał przecież ulec.  
– Ta Daeva... – Przesunął smukłą dłoń z ramienia Lorda Zikela na jego gorący policzek. – Jakie on ma znaczenie? Za bardzo zbliżył się do Lordów – dodał nie kryjąc oburzenia. – Żadna Daeva nie powinna być tak blisko Lordów, nie sądzisz? Nawet Nezekan mu zaufał. – Delikatnie pokręcił głową. – Myślisz, że ta Daeva zasługuje na jego zaufanie? Proszę cię... Zastanawiam się... – Spojrzał prosto w zaszklone i wściekle czerwone Lorda Zikela. – Czy Hamilton wie jakie to uczucie poczuć dotyk Lorda. Jak myślisz? – Przechylił głowę, kaptur zsunął się lekko z jego czoła, odkrył jego wyraziste oczy. – W końcu Nezekan...  
– Hamilton... – wycedził gladiator.  
– Pozwoliłeś mu na zbyt wiele – przyznał Lord Azphel zabierając dłoń. – Ukróć to, zanim będzie za późno – doradził po przyjacielsku. – Musisz chronić Nezekana.  
Lord Zikel opuścił głowę.  
– Ufam, że wiesz co robić? – spytał jeszcze jego władca.  
– Wiem.


	7. empyrean lords

– Wybacz – odparła Lady Ariel pogodnie. – Poniosło mnie – przyznała lekko zawstydzona. Theodore nigdy nie widział jej od jej strony. Wydawała się taka... ludzka. – Wygodnie? – spytała kobieta. Sorcerer przytaknął. – Zostań do rana. Opowiem ci historię... – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Historię o dwunastu ludziach, których spotkało coś niezwykłego.  
Theodore Hamilton przymknął oczy. Chciał posłuchać, miał przecież czas.  
– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jakie to szczęście dla Lorda... Móc porozmawiać z kimś, komu można zaufać...  
Theodore Hamilton uniósł kąciki ust w ciepłym uśmiechu. I tak musiał czekać.  
I tak musiał ją zabić.  
Lady Ariel zaczęła opowiadać.  
– Byliśmy zwykłymi żołnierzami. Takimi jak każdy, ledwie co wyszkolonymi do walki ze zbuntowanymi Balaurami. Atreia była wtedy zupełnie inna. Ludzie byli inni. Ach... Wszyscy byli ludźmi, pojęcie Daevy nie istniało...  
Znałam Israphela jeszcze zanim Aion obdarzył nas nadludzką mocą. Nie byliśmy blisko, ale zawsze lubiłam z nim dyskutować. Miał tyle pomysłów... Yustiel poznałam podczas treningów. Obie miałyśmy zostać medykami. Podobnie jak Marchutan. Nezekan i Zikel pochodzili z jednego miasta. Już dawno nie istnieje. Byli przyjaciółmi, razem wstąpili do armii. Tam Nezekan poznał Triniel, stracił dla niej głowę. Azphel już wtedy był szanowanym generałem, Siel znaną dyplomatką. Każdy o nich słyszał. Lumiel i Kaisinela wtedy jeszcze nie znałam. Oni natomiast pracowali razem. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, już jako ludzie.  
Zaraz po szkoleniu zostałam wysłana do walki. Nie mieliśmy czasu.  
Byłam przy Yustiel, gdy umarła.  
Balaury zaatakowały jeden z naszych obozów w pobliżu Wieży. Musieliśmy się wycofać. Yustiel pomagała cywilom w pobliskiej wsi, została z tyłu. Pobiegłam po nią... Z oddali zobaczyłam jak jeden z Balaurów przebił ją włócznią. Zamarłam. Bałam się. Nawet teraz pamiętam to wszystko tak wyraźnie... Balaura chwilę później zabiła strzała.  
Vaizel. Mieszkał w tamtej wiosce. Nie był nawet w wojsku, ponoć unikał poboru. Tamtego dnia chwycił jednak za łuk, którego używał do polowań, i stanął w obronie mieszkańców Atreii.  
Otrząsnęłam się, dotarłam do Yustiel, chciałam ją opatrzyć, uratować. Prędko zrozumiałam jednak, że nie zdążyłam... Może gdybym się wtedy nie zatrzymała... Nie ważne. Nie ruszała się już, nie oddychała, jej serce przestało bić. Vaizel złapał mnie za ramię, próbował mnie podnieść, kazał mi wstać. Pamiętam, że płakałam, że zaczęłam się z nim szarpać.  
Wtedy zaatakowały nas kolejne Balaury.  
Vaizel miał tylko kilka strzał, ja byłam medykiem... Też mieliśmy wtedy umrzeć.  
Chyba nawet przestałam się bać.  
Gdy otworzyłam oczy... Balaury nie mogły nas zaatakować. Otaczała nas jakaś bariera. Czysty Aether. Pierwszy raz widziałam coś takiego... Jakby sam Aion postanowił nas wtedy ocalić. Bariera eksplodowała przewracając Balaury, pozbawiając je przytomności. Usłyszałam ciężkie dyszenie, odwróciłam się powoli. Yustiel stała za nami, blada, cała we krwi, z uniesioną dłonią. Upadła zaraz na ziemię.  
Jej rana już się goiła.  
Każdy z nas odkrył swoje umiejętności w podobnych sytuacjach, na przestrzeni kilku lat... To Azphel i Siel odnaleźli pozostałych. Israphel był już wtedy zaprawionym w boju generałem, ja i Yustiel także miałyśmy na koncie liczne sukcesy, chociaż nie na pierwszej linii frontu. Vaizel za to zawsze trzymał się na uboczu. Wtedy także poznałam resztę obecnych Lordów, chociaż wcześniej wiele już słyszałam o ich niesamowitych czynach.  
Opowieściom i teoriom nie było końca. Rozumieliśmy się nawzajem.  
Wszyscy czuliśmy obecność Aiona, jego moc i wsparcie.  
Bardzo długo myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy ledwie początkiem. Wszystko na to wskazywało.  
Coraz więcej ludzi zgłaszało się do nas po radę, dzieliło swoimi doświadczeniami. Także zaczynali odczuwać Aether, mogli go kontrolować, mogli wznosić się w powietrze, zupełnie jak my.  
Jedno się tylko nie zgadzało. U wszystkich tych ludzi moc Aiona zdawała się przychodzić z wiekiem, niektórzy nie byli w armii, byli za młodzi, albo niezdatni do walki.  
Uznaliśmy, że taki był plan Aiona. Chciał dodać nam sił, zwiększyć nasze szanse, pomóc nam naprawić błędy Balaurów i zaprowadzić pokój w Atreii.  
Szkoliliśmy tych ludzi, bezustannie poszukiwaliśmy nowych, oferowaliśmy im pomoc w okiełzaniu Aetheru, Marchutan założył nawet własną akademię. Dzień po dniu rosły nasze wpływy, aż w końcu to tak naprawdę właśnie my sprawowaliśmy władzę w Atreii, za pełnym poparciem ówcześnie rządzących Lordów. Teraz już nikt ich nie pamięta... Nawet ja.  
Wojna nareszcie stała się wyrównana, pojawiła się nadzieja.  
Stawaliśmy się coraz silniejsi. Ludzi obdarzonych mocą Aiona zaczęto nazywać Daevami. Wzory do naśladowania, obrońcy, wybrańcy Aiona.  
W końcu do armii przestano brać zwykłych ludzi. W końcu Daevy i tak były we wszystkim lepsze. Zostanie Daevą stało się powodem do dumy, marzeniem dzieci... Wiem jednak, że niektórzy ludzie się tego obawiali, że było to dla nich jak wyrok.  
Wielu zginęło.  
Wojna trwała latami, odnosiliśmy zwycięstwa i porażki... Patrzyliśmy jak te wszystkie Daevy giną, jak się starzeją. Były silne, były wytrzymałe, upływ czasu był dla nich łaskawy, ale... Ale z nami nie działo się nic.  
Kilka dekad później nasza dwunastka była już jednymi, którzy pamiętali początki wojny. Owszem, wciąż pojawiały się nowe Daevy, ale żadna nie była taka jak my.  
Mijały lata, odchodzili rządzący, odchodzili generałowie, odchodzili nasi towarzysze... Atreia była już tylko nasza. Uznano nas za dar od Aiona, zostaliśmy nowymi Lordami.  
Vaizel i Nezekan tego nienawidzili. Vaizel uciekał, znikał na całe miesiące. Przerażony swoją sytuacją opanował nawet możliwość zmiany postaci... Wszyscy potrafiliśmy już wykorzystywać Aether na sposoby, których zwykła Daeva nie mogłaby opanować za swojego krótkiego życia. Nezekan udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, sprawdzał się jako dowódca, a my udawaliśmy, że nie widzimy jego drżących dłoni. Zikel, Triniel, czy Azphel... Oni zachłysnęli się swoją mocą. Mijające lata podsycały tylko konflikt Lumiel i Kaisinela, między wszystkimi zresztą zaczęły pojawiać się spięcia.  
Mieliśmy jednak tylko siebie...  
Przez tysiąc lat mieliśmy na tym świecie tylko siebie.  
Zdążyliśmy się znienawidzić. Zaprzyjaźnić. Pokochać. Znowu znienawidzić.  
Po tysiącu lat nierozstrzygniętej wojny Israphelowi udało się przekonać Balaury do zawarcia pokoju. Chciał w końcu odzyskać dawną Atreię. Wierzył, że tego właśnie oczekiwał od nas Aion. Nie wygrania tej wojny, a przywrócenia pierwotnego porządku świata.  
Siel sprzeciwiła się jako pierwsza. Nie chciała pokoju, nie po tysiącu lat rozlewu krwi. Chciała śmierci wszystkich Balaurów. Podobnie jak Zikel, Triniel, Marchutan, Lumiel i Azphel...  
Ja zawsze ufałam Israphelowi. Był z nas najmądrzejszy. Dlatego muszę go odnaleźć. Dawną Atreię wciąż da się odzyskać... Poparła nas Yustiel, poparł Nezekan i Vaizel, obaj od dawna mający dosyć wiecznej wojny. Poparł Kaisinel. Do dziś myślę, że zrobił to tylko na złość Lumiel.  
Nigdy przedtem i później nie dyskutowaliśmy tak zawzięcie jak wtedy. Triniel prawie złamała Nezekana, który zawsze miał problemy z wybraniem pomiędzy sercem a rozumem. Prawie, bowiem Siel uległa pierwsza. Zaprosiliśmy Balaury do środka Wieży Wieczności.  
By wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, Siel i przychylni jej Lordowie stanęli z brzegu sali, nie powitali Balaurów. My stanęliśmy razem z Israphelem.  
Któż mógł przewidzieć, jak ważny będzie to wybór. Że tak podzieleni ruszymy ratować obie podstawy Wieży. Jak bardzo wpłynie to na nasze życia...  
Gdy zaatakowano dowódcę Balaurów, gdy jego wojska wszczęły walkę, gdy Wieża zaczęła się walić, a wraz z nią cała planeta...  
Tysiąc lat... Tysiąc lat ciężkiej pracy, wyrzeczeń, zwątpienia... Wszystko runęło w kilka chwil. Zniszczyliśmy świat, który mieliśmy uratować.  
Aion odszedł. Pokój nigdy nie nastał...  
A my wciąż żyjemy.  
Powiedz mi proszę... Na naszym miejscu byłbyś już zmęczony?  
Theo?

Po przedramieniu mężczyzny przejechały ostre pazury, wyrwały go ze snu, zostawiły czerwone ślady na jego jasnej skórze.  
Lady Ariel zniknęła, gdy tylko uniósł powieki.  
– Theo? – spytały go czerwone oczy, które żarzyły się w ciemnościach sypialni. Głos był uroczy i kusząco zadziorny.  
Theodore Hamilton poniósł się na łokciach, wziął głęboki oddech.  
W jego głowie majaczyły jeszcze wspomnienia licznych rozmów, które odbył z Lady Ariel, zwłaszcza tej ostatniej... Lady Ariel... Gdyby nie Aetherowe tarcze, którymi go osłaniała, ucierpiałby aktywując artefakt. Ucierpiałby też... gdy ją zabijał.  
Zabawne.  
– Jakiś przyjemny sen? – spytał Xallevyn widząc uśmiech malujący się na twarzy sorcerera.  
– Jest środek nocy – spytał kręcąc głową. – Co tutaj robisz?  
– Tęskniłem. – Assassin przykucnął na pościeli, pochylił się nad mężczyzną. – Dużo myślałem... Ale już wystarczy. – Wyszczerzył zęby, górując wciąż nad leżącym Theodorem.  
Oczy Elyosa przyzwyczajały się do ciemności, coraz wyraźniej widział idealną sylwetkę swojego partnera, jego ramiona, dłonie, pazury...  
Przełknął ślinę.  
Trochę czasu minęło już od ich ostatniego spotkania, a jeszcze więcej od ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy. Potrzebowali widocznie nieco od siebie odpocząć, zresztą obaj byli ostatnio dosyć zajęci pracą i treningami.  
– Już w porządku – szepnął Theodore dotykając ręki Xallevyna – między nami?  
– Tak. – Assassin skinął głową. – Obiecałeś mi...  
– Już cię nigdy nie zawiodę.  
Asmodianin nachylił się do rozchylonych ust Elyosa, pocałowali się delikatnie. Szorstki i zwinny język Xallevyna sprawił, że Theodore od razu zapomniał o tym jak okrutnie wyrwano go ze snu. Przeszyły go przyjemne dreszcze, rozbudził się i rozpalił.  
Assassin puścił sorcerera, zaczął rozpinać swój pasek i zamek u spodni.  
Theodore uwielbiał, gdy jego partner wykonywał ten cholernie seksowny gest, nie potrafił jednak nie zwrócić uwagi na nieludzką godzinę i pracę, która czekała na nich z rana.  
– Teraz? – spytał zaskoczony, chociaż coraz bardziej podniecony. – Xall... – westchnął, gdy Asmodian ściągnął z niego kołdrę.  
– Nie mam za dużo czasu – oznajmił Xallevyn bezczelnie. – Przed świtem muszę być u siebie. – Nie zdjął nawet butów.  
– Och... – Theodore usiadł na pościeli, podciągnął kolana. – Więc wpadłeś tylko po to żeby mnie wykorzystać i zaraz uciekasz? – Spojrzał na rozpięte spodnie mężczyzny, na koszulkę, która opinała jego mięsnie, na jego skórzane rękawiczki bez palców,  
– Tak. – Asmodianin przyłożył pazur do ust Elyosa, przesunął nim po jego wargach, wkładając w to trochę siły. Sorcerer jęknął. – Nic już nie mów – polecił assassin ostro. – Zwykle psujesz tym nastrój.  
Theodore zamilkł, przymknął oczy. I tak nie wyglądało na to, by miał tu cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Ledwo co się obudził, jego ciało wciąż dochodziło do siebie, a Xallevyn był tuż nad nim, w tych ciemnościach wyglądał tak groźnie, tak pociągająco.  
Assassin zadrapał jego usta, odsunął dłoń. Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.  
Theodore oblizał wargi, licząc chyba, że poczuje na nich kilka kropli swojej krwi, Xallevyn nie zadrapał go jednak aż tak mocno. Piekło tylko lekko.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
Och, od tak dawna mieli już przecież ochotę na coś ostrzejszego. Zwłaszcza wtedy na imprezie... Xallevyn musiał widocznie myśleć ostatnio o przeróżnych aspektach ich związku, skoro zawitał niezapowiedziany w jego sypialni i od razu...  
Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby, popchnął Elyosa na łóżko, złapał go za odkryte ramiona i od razu wpił się w jego szyję. Mimo, że na delikatnej skórze Theodora wszelkie ślady pojawiały się bardzo szybko, to niestety równie szybko znikały, jak to u Daevy. Xallevyn nie miał więc innego wyjścia, jak naprawdę się postarać, jeśli chciał aby Theodore czuł go na sobie jeszcze przez kilka dni.  
Theodore z rozkoszą oddał się w ręce Xallevyna, zadowolony, że nadrabiają to, co przerwali ostatnim razem. Krzyknął, gdy assassin ugryzł go porządnie w szyję i wbił pazury jeszcze mocniej w jego ramiona. Poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego skórze, wsiąkające w jego białą koszulkę.  
– Miałeś być cicho – upomniał go groźnie assassin, po czym podniósł się znad mężczyzny i usiadł na jego biodrach. Obawiał się, że może przesadził, ale Theodore wydawał się być cholernie chętny i coraz bardziej podniecony. Dobrze. Xallevyn przejechał pazurem po jego ramieniu, zebrał z niego odrobinę krwi, wsunął palec do zadrapanych ust sorcerera. Ten oblizał go posłusznie, Xallevyn aż westchnął. Wyprostował się, ściągnął koszulkę, odsłonił swoje dobrze zbudowane ciało i imponujący tatuaż. Theodore przygryzł usta, sięgnął dłonią ku granatowej skórze Asmodianina, musnął ja lekko. Chciał już zjechać trochę niżej, gdy assassin złapał go mocno za nadgarstek i spojrzał na niego karcąco.  
– Zdejmij ubranie – polecił odsuwając od siebie rękę mężczyzny. Theodore uniósł się lekko i zaczął ściągać górę swojej piżamy, a zniecierpliwiony Xallevyn pomógł mu pozbyć się spodni, po czym ponownie usiadł na nim okrakiem. Sorcerer leżał teraz przed nim w całej swojej delikatnej okazałości, na pomiętej pościeli, unieruchomiony, wzdychający rozkosznie. Na jego szyi malowało się kilka okazałych malinek, a na ramionach widniały czerwone zadrapania i odrobina krwi. Ładnie, jak na początek.  
– Ty nie zdejmiesz spodni? – spytał sorcerer kładąc dłonie na biodrach assassina, patrząc na jego kusząco rozpięty pasek i rozporek.  
– Po co? – spytał ten zadziornie. – Nie będę tu przecież długo – dodał bezczelnie. Nachylił się nad Theodorem i pocałował go namiętnie. Sorcerer objął assassina, przytulił się do niego mocno. Całowali się długo i zachłannie, aż obaj musieli przerwać pieszczotę i wziąć głęboki oddech. Xallevyn wrócił do zajmowania się wrażliwą szyją Theodora, pazurami drażniąc jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Elyos jęczał i drżał pod wpływem pazurów Asmodianina wbijających się bezlitośnie w jego skórę. Dawno już nie czuł czegoś takiego... Może kiedyś, podczas ich pierwszego razu... Xallevyn zawsze uważał, zawsze był... Nie dzisiaj.  
Theodore wygiął plecy w luk, zacisnął palce i zęby, gdy Asmodianin zostawił na jego ciele kolejne głębokie zdrapania. Xallevyn zszedł niżej, zaczął pieścić językiem penis mężczyzny, nie przestając rysować po nim pazurami, zupełnie się już nie powstrzymując. Gryzł go mocno w uda, zahaczał zębami o jego wyuzdany kolczyk, wsuwał mu też mokry język w spragnioną dziurkę, chcąc przygotować ją sobie na później. Theodore wzdychał i jęczał coraz głośniej, niesamowita przyjemność mieszała mu się z równie intensywnym bólem, był środek nocy, Xallevyn zapowiedział, że odwiedził go jedynie na chwilę... Nagle nie mógł już wydać żadnego dźwięku, assassin zatkał mu usta dłonią, wbił pazury w jego rozpalony policzek. Penis Theodora był twardy, a on sam pobudzony już do granic możliwości i spragniony spełnienia.  
Xallevyn oderwał się od sorcerera, podniósł się powoli, odsunął na bok. Theodore spojrzał na niego z pretensją, rozluźnił drżące dłonie. Assassin przesunął pazurem po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu Elyosa. Ach, jak rozkosznie zarumieniona i podrapana była jego jasna skóra, jak pięknie ozdobiona cienkimi czerwonymi stróżkami. Tak prędko nie znikną, będą o sobie jeszcze trochę przypominać. Nawet pościel zaczerwieniła się bezwstydnie. Jeszcze ktoś to zobaczy... Xallevyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, opadł na łóżko, ułożył się wygodnie na plecach, zaraz obok wymęczonego Elyosa.  
– Na co czekasz? – spytał wyzywająco, sięgnął do rozpiętych spodni, wziął w dłonie swoją męskość.  
Theodore wstał posłusznie, przełknął ślinę, oblizał spragnione usta. Jęknął czując wyraźnie każde jedno zadrapanie i ślad na szyi. Zabrał się do pracy, Xallevyn wplótł pazury w jego włosy, zaczął nadawać coraz szybsze tempo ruchom mężczyzny.  
– Wystarczy – powiedział po chwili, pociągnął Theodora za głowę, ten westchnął bezradnie. – Siadaj – polecił zdecydowanie.  
Sorcerer kucnął nad mokrą męskością assassina, wziął ją w dłonie. Ledwo miał siły tak się podnieść, co dopiero... Xallevyn ponaglił go mocnym klapsem. Theodore obniżył powoli biodra, siadając ostrożnie na penisie mężczyzny, czując jak ten wchodzi w niego powoli, do samego końca. Westchnął głośno, gdy miał go już całego w sobie. Piekła go poraniona skóra, bolała wycałowana szyja, pod udami czuł skórzane spodnie, na swoich biodrach szorstkie rękawiczki i ostre pazury. Spojrzał na zadowolonego Asmodianina, ten przesunął jedna dłonią po boku Theodora, druga ręką zaczął drażnić jego męskość. Mężczyzna nie mógł nacieszyć wzroku swoim sorcererem. Takim go jeszcze nie widział.  
Theodore oparł się jedną dłonią o umięśniony brzuch assassina, drugą zatkał swoje usta, wiedząc, że byłby zaraz wstanie obudzić cały oddział. Kolejny porządny klaps przypomniał mu, że ma zacząć się ruszać.  
Oddychali coraz szybciej, dotykali się coraz zachłanniej, gdy Elyos pracował całym swoim ciałem, podnosząc się i opadając na Xallevyna, z trudem powstrzymując jęki, odchylając głowę i eksponując wszystkie dokuczliwe ślady, które zostawił na nim Asmodianin.  
Xallevyn wyprężył plecy, przymknął oczy, czuł, ze zaraz dojdzie. Złapał Theodora dwoma rękoma za pośladki, wbił pazury w jego miękką skórę, przytrzymał go przy sobie, nie pozwalając mu wstać czy nawet lekko się podnieść. Theodore zapominał się zupełnie, krzyknął, gdy ukłuły go dłonie Xallevyna. Sam także bliski był już orgazmu, przestał trzymać dłoń na ustach, zaczął pomagać nią sobie w osiągnięciu spełnienia. Poczuł po chwili, jak wypełnia go sperma szczytującego partnera, jak traci panowanie nad swoim głosem i ciałem. Asmodianin podniósł się prędko, jedną ręką przytrzymał Theodora w pasie, a drugą zatkał jego rozchylone usta. Spojrzał prosto w jego wpółprzytomne oczy, kazał mu kończyć.  
Elyos doszedł po chwili, assassin pocałunkiem stłumił jego rozkoszne jęki.  
Oderwali się od siebie po chwili, obaj zmęczeni i usatysfakcjonowani. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze bezczelnie, złapał Theodora za nadgarstek, przysunął jego dłoń do swojego mokrego brzucha, kazał partnerowi wytrzeć ślady jego orgazmu ze swojej skóry. Wstał z łóżka, zapiął rozporek, poprawił pasek, sięgnął po swoją koszulkę. Obejrzał się przez ramię, przejechał wzrokiem po wymęczonym ciele sorcerera.  
– Och, długo jeszcze będziesz czuł tę noc – wyszeptał bezwstydnie. – Brudzisz kołdrę – dodał karcąco, przekraczając już wszelkie granice przyzwoitości, patrząc sugestywnie na uda Theodora, po których spływała jego sperma, kapiąc na pościel, która i tak wymagała już natychmiastowej wymiany. Zawstydzony sorcerer przygryzł usta, prędko powędrował ręką między swoje zaczerwienione pośladki.  
Xallevyn podszedł powoli do oburzonego mężczyzny, napawając się tą uroczą chwilą, ostatni raz pochylając się nad swoim ukochanym.  
– Muszę już iść – powiedział cmokając Elyosa w policzek. Ten objął assassina ze wszystkich sił i wgryzł się w jego szyję, nie chcąc pozostać mu dłużnym. Xallevyn wzdychał i jęczał, a nieustępliwy Theodore męczył go tak długo, aż na granatowej skórze Asmodianina pojawił się pokaźny, niemal czarny ślad.  
– Teraz możesz już iść.

= = =

Nie stał przy oknie, nie siedział też za biurkiem. Lady Yustiel musiała się rozejrzeć. W gabinecie pusto. Pewnie był w łazience. Przeszła po lśniącej posadzce w głąb niewielkiego korytarza, zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, oparła na nich dłoń.  
– Nezekan – powiedziała spokojnie, ale dosyć zdecydowanie. – Kaisinel już jest. Czekamy.  
Z kranu przestała lecieć woda, moment ciszy. Kobieta czekała. Chwilę później usłyszała zrezygnowane westchnięcie.  
– Zaraz przyjdę – odparł templar.  
Wytarł twarz, spojrzał w lustro. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę tego popołudnia, to spotkanie ze swoimi towarzyszami i dyskusja o przyszłości Atreii. Kłamanie odnośnie losu Ariel zaczynało go męczyć, podobnie jak martwienie się Israphelem czy Tiamat. Chciałby uciec, chociaż na chwilę. Mógłby spotkać się z Zikelem... Nie, nie miał po co. Głupota.  
Przygryzł zęby.  
– Poczekam na ciebie – odpowiedziała Lady Yustiel bezkompromisowo, widząc, że jej towarzysz nie śpieszył się do wyjścia.  
Wróciła do gabinetu, usiadła za jego biurkiem.  
Templar zacisnął dłonie na zlewie, na białej powierzchni pojawiło się małe pęknięcie. Trochę mocniej i by go zniszczył.  
Lord Kaisinel oraz Lord Vaizel nie mieli tematu ani chęci do wspólnej rozmowy, siedzieli więc w ciszy, czekali niecierpliwie na pozostałych Lordów. Ranger stukał palcami w blat stołu, spiritmaster starał się to ignorować.  
W drzwiach pojawił się w końcu Lord Nezekan. Ubrany w matowy szary płaszcz i czarne spodnie oraz koszulę odznaczał się wyraźnie na tle białej sali i jasnego stroju Lady Yustiel, która szła zaraz za nim. Reszta Lordów nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatni raz widzieli templara w czymś tak ciemnym, z w miarę ułożonymi włosami i tak zgaszonym spojrzeniem.  
Lord Nezekan uśmiechnął się lekko do Lorda Kaisinela, ten skinął uprzejmie głową.  
Mężczyźni widzieli się jakiś czas przed tym spotkaniem, gdy to templar posłał po spiritmastera do Balaurei i poprosił go o pomoc w ukryciu skutków aktywowania artefaktu na czas planowania odbudowy. Czar Lorda Kaisinela, nie bez powodu nazywanego czasem Lordem Iluzji, w mgnieniu oka przywrócił wieżę i komnaty Lady Ariel do ich pierwotnego stanu, a sam spiritmaster nie musiał nawet wchodzić do pałacu, aby to uczynić, Lord Nezekan zabrał go do ogrodu rozpościerającego się pod wieżą. Musiał mieć pewność, że jego towarzysz nie zajrzy do żadnej z komnat i nie dostrzeże śladów walki, co mogłoby zrodzić dosyć niewygodne pytania.  
Teraz tajemnica była bezpieczna, tak długo jak w Atrei nie było potężniejszego iluzjonisty od Lord Kaisinela. Czyli długo.  
– Jak nastroje? – spytał templar siadając przy stole, przyjmując milszy i bardziej zaangażowany wyraz twarzy. Lady Yustiel zajęła miejsce obok rangera.  
– Spokojne – odparła patrząc na mężczyzn. – Ludzie i Daevy zaakceptowali nasze oświadczenie. Teraz czekają na efekty.  
– Nie tylko oni – dodał Lord Kaisinel. On także myślał dużo o Lady Ariel i jej wyprawie do Abyss.  
– Najpierw Tiamat – przypomniał Lord Nezekan. – Potem Lephar – dodał ostro. – Ariel da sobie radę, na razie wszyscy jesteśmy potrzebni tutaj. – Starał się brzmieć rzeczowo, ukryć nerwy. Nie potrafił mówić ze spokojem o swojej martwej władczyni. Wciąż miał ją przed oczami. Widział jej śmierć. Nic po niej nie...  
– Może znajdzie coś przydatnego w tym nowym wymiarze Abyss – przyznał Lord Vaizel, niezbyt dzisiaj rozmowny. – Jeśli jednak sama nie wróci, za jakiś czas trzeba będzie jej pomóc.  
– Tak zrobimy. – Lord Nezekan skinął głową. Spojrzał na spiritmastera. – Co z Tiamat?  
– Pełna mobilizacja. – Lord Kaisinel uniósł kącik wąskich ust. – Ruszamy lada moment. Plan jest gotowy. Trwają ostatnie przygotowania, głównie po stronie Reian.  
– Przydałby się nam jakiś porządny sukces w Balaurei.  
– Już niedługo.  
– Dziękuję. – Lord Nezekan uznał temat Lady Tiamat za zamknięty. Ufał Lordowi Kaisinelowi. I Theodorowi. Zresztą, i tak chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć całe to spotkanie. – Oddział Radiant Ops zajmuje się Leparystami i Israphelem – oznajmił. – Gdy go znajdą...  
– Porozmawiacie sobie – zaśmiał się Lord Vaizel. Trochę nerwowo.  
– Tylko bądź ostrożny – dodała kleryczka z przejęciem.  
– Nezekan... – Lord Kaisinel dotknął ramienia templara, ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Jeśli Ariel coś się stanie, ty zajmiesz jej miejsce – zauważył niby z troską, ale też dziwnie beznamiętnie. Lady Yustiel poruszyła się niespokojnie.  
– Albo rząd Lordów, Daev i ludzi – przypomniał ranger z uśmiechem.  
– Albo – przytaknął mu ostro templar.  
– Pracuję nad tym pomysłem. – Lady Yustiel westchnęła.  
– Bez przekonania? – spytał Nezekan całkiem uprzejmie.  
– Zobaczymy.  
– Potrzebujemy zmian. – Lord Vaizel spoważniał, nachylił się nad stołem. – Nie tylko my – popatrzył na towarzyszy – Atreia także.  
– Ale głównie ty? – spytał kpiąco spirimaster. – Za dużo na głowie? Pewnie masz już do...  
– Nigdy się o to wszystko nie prosiłem – wycedził ranger.  
– Wystarczy. – Lord Nezekan uderzył pięścią w drewniany blat, wstał z krzesła. – Nikt z nas się o to wszystko nie prosił – powiedział ostro, może nawet z żalem. – Ale oto jesteśmy. – Uniósł ręce. – Już od wieków. I będziemy robić to, co do nas należy. Wszyscy. Koniec spotkania. – Odsunął krzesło szurając nim głośno, skierował się do wyjścia. – Bierzcie się do roboty. Ty także, Vaizel. – Opuścił salę.  
Lord Vaizel siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, stukał palcami blat. Wstał w końcu od stołu, nie zaszczycając reszty towarzyszy żadnym pożegnaniem. Podszedł do wysokiego okna, z gracją wszedł na niski marmurowy parapet, wyskoczył.  
Lady Yustiel westchnęła delikatnie, spojrzała na Lorda Kaisinela.  
– Aż dziwne, że tylko Israphel zwariował.

= = =

Adrien Lane zapukał do drzwi. Niósł ze sobą talerz z kanapkami. Nie wiedział w sumie co go podkusiło, aby przyjść do Eliota. Może go trochę polubił? Kleryk wydawał mu się najnormalniejszą Daevą z całego Radiant Ops.  
– Nie byłeś na kolacji – powiedział wchodząc do pokoju.  
– Nie byłem głodny – odparł Eliot chłodno. Siedział na łóżku, czytał książkę. Kilka z jego ciemnobrązowych kosmyków, zawsze starannie zaczesanych za uszy, frywolnie opadało mu na czoło. Ze zmierzwionymi włosami wyglądałby pewnie jak zupełnie inna osoba.  
– To, że nie musimy często jeść, nie znaczy, że nie powinnyśmy. – Adrien podszedł do towarzysza, położył talerz na szafce, która stała obok łóżka. – Sam robiłem.  
– Może jedną. – Kleryk westchnął uprzejmie, sięgnął po kanapkę.  
– Coś się stało? – spytał chłopak mając wrażenie, że Eliot patrzy tylko w tę książkę, a tak naprawdę mocno o czymś rozmyśla, o czymś niekoniecznie związanym z pracą.  
Kleryk wskazał na szafkę, Adrien otworzył jedną z szufladek, wyjął z niej list. Spojrzał jeszcze pytająco na chłopaka, ale ten nie oponował. Zaczął czytać.  
– Twoja siostra? – powiedział zaskoczony. – To dobrze, nie wiedziałeś nawet, czy żyje. – Uśmiechnął się do Eliota. – Musiała cię odnaleźć, gdy staliśmy się już trochę znani, a teraz każdy wie, że nasz oddział jest w Sarpan... – Odłożył list do szafki, starając się ukryć nerwy. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Trochę... – Kleryk wstał z łóżka, oparł się o parapet. – Trochę się denerwuję... – przyznał. – Nie wiem czy iść. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem... Co jeśli mnie nienawidzi? W końcu nie sprzeciwiłem się rodzicom, gdy wyrzucili ja z domu...  
– Byłeś dzieckiem. Inni wiedzą?  
– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie muszą.  
– Tylko mi ufasz? – Adrien uniósł kącik ust. Odetchnął głęboko. Eliot wciąż patrzył na niego poważnie. – Przydałby ci się teleporter. – Chłopak pokiwał głową.  
– Przydałby mi się teleporter – przyznał kleryk. Fakt faktem, przy okazji rzeczywiście ufał Adrienowi, ale nie miał zamiaru mówić na głos takich ckliwych rzeczy. – Sam także mogę udać się do Sanctum i potem do Verteronu, ale...  
– Tak będzie szybciej. – Chłopak machnął ręką. – Nie ma sprawy. Po to mnie macie.  
– Oficer każdego wybrał po coś, prawda? – odparł Eliot z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dzięki za kolację.  
– Nie ma sprawy...  
Do pokoju zajrzała Cynthia, oparła się o uchylone drzwi. Nie miała na sobie munduru, a zwiewną jasnofioletową sukienkę. Można było się jednak domyślić, że w niewielkiej srebrnej torebce krył się sześcian ze sztyletami i innymi przydatnymi przedmiotami.  
– Gotów? – spytała Eliota. Uśmiechnęła się do Adriena.  
– Jasne. – Kleryk wziął ze stołu swój sześcian, schował go do kieszeni jeansów. – Dzięki – powiedział jeszcze do chłopaka. Później porozmawiamy. – Poszedł za assassinką.  
Adrien usiadł na łóżku, westchnął głośno, uspokoił drżące ręce. Cholera, już dawno nic go tak nie wytrąciło z równowagi. Radiant Ops nigdy nie interesowało się Leparystami, a już na pewno nie na tyle, by zdobyć informacje znane jedynie nielicznym z nich... Nic dziwnego, że Eliot nie miał więc pojęcia, jak niedaleko miejsca, które wybrała jego siostra, ukryty był dość kluczowy obóz Leparystów. Obóz, w którym służył kiedyś ojciec Adriena.  
Maya Calvert. Siostra, której wyrzekła się rodzina, gdy ta nie wyrosła na Daevę.  
Powinien go ostrzec? Może powinien, ale... Taka okazja... Musiał z niej przecież skorzystać, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Tiamat przychyliła się już jego pomysłowi...  
Ach, te Balaury... Jak mogły wziąć go za Reianina? Nie odróżniają nawet swoich wrogów. Drana robi im wodę z mózgu. Jedynie ten ich oficer zdawał się myśleć. Marduk, bodajże. Pewnie już by nie żył, gdyby trafił wtedy na jakiegoś mniej inteligentnego jaszczura. Nieważne. Udało się. Teraz już tylko...  
Pochylił się, schował twarz w dłonie. Pierwszy raz od dawna zaczął się wahać.

Eliot Calvert i Cynthia Warrington szli uliczkami Kamar, wyglądając jak para cywili, która udała się na wieczorny spacer bądź nawet randkę. Bez mundurów, w mieście do którego przybywało coraz więcej turystów i polityków z wnętrza Atreii, łatwo było nie wzbudzać niczyjego zainteresowania. No, chyba, że miało się białe włosy.  
Cynthia rozważała nawet czy nie wziąć by Eliot pod ramię, wiedziała jednak, że chłopak nie byłby z tego zbyt zadowolony. Odetchnęła rześkim powietrzem. Jak dziwnie było wciąż wykonywać zadania, teraz, gdy zakończyli już to najważniejsze. Ciągle myślała o śmierci Lady Ariel... Theodore zdawał się trzymać całkiem dobrze, nawet jeśli przyznał, że ostatniej nocy męczyły go koszmary i wciąż był trochę zmęczony. Nic dziwnego.  
– Przeczytałeś? – spytała Eliota. Mijali zatłoczone stragany.  
– Tak. – Kleryk skinął głową, uniknął biegnącego dziecka. Mali Reianie i ich małe skrzydełka byli tacy uroczy. – Shugo zamieszane w nielegalny handel? – Zaśmiał się. – Zbierzmy przy okazji dowody na to, że woda jest mokra.  
– Chodzi przecież o to – Cynthia westchnęła – że ponoć pomagają im Daevy i ludzie.  
– Wiem, wiem. – Eliot musiał pogodzić się z tym, że powinien przestać silić się na żarty. Chyba niezbyt mu to wychodziło. – Sanctum jak zwykle chce mieć wszystko podane na tacy.  
– Skoro już tu jesteśmy, a oni nie maja ani możliwości...  
– Ani umiejętności – dokończył kleryk. Assassinka uśmiechnęła się przytakująco. – Dawno nikogo nie przesłuchiwałem. – Skręcili w mniejszą uliczkę. Na chodnikach widać było coraz więcej zapracowanych Shugo. – Jeden wieczór i wiedzielibyśmy wszystko. – Rozciągnął palce.  
– Mamy pokój, już tak nie można... – odparła Cynthia zaczepnie. – Chciałbyś?  
– Niekoniecznie. – Eliot wzruszył ramionami. – Ale mógłbym. – Dotarli do celu. Schowali się za stosem ogromnych skrzyń. – Co teraz?  
– Zagadaj je – poleciła assassinka, po czym błyskawicznie stała się niewidzialna.  
Kleryk westchnął. Zagadywanie obcych nie było jego specjalnością. Podszedł do Shugo, która pilnowała wejścia do magazynu będącego obiektem zainteresowania władz Sanctum.  
– Czego to Daeva potrzebuje? – spytała handlarka. – Żelu do włosów, samoopalacza? Akakakakak. Mamy wszystko, czego... – Wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczuła na sobie oburzone spojrzenie szarych oczu klienta. – Jak mogę pomóc? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
Eliot nachylił się do jej ucha i szeptem wymienił kilka niezbyt legalnych towarów, do zdobycia których bardzo przydatna byłaby pomoc Elyosów czy Asmodian.  
Shugo rozejrzała się po alejce.  
– Zapraszam – powiedziała po chwili, gestem zapraszając chłopaka do sklepu z przodu magazynu.  
Wieczór zaczął powoli zamieniać się w noc.

= = =

Okolicę rozświetlało poranne słońce. Spokojny dzień umilał delikatny wietrzyk, gwar ulicy i przyjemne zapachy, które dochodziły z budynków gospodarczych Fatebound.  
Magazynierzy oznaczali i rozkładali ładunki oraz przesyłki, kucharze pracowali nad obiadem, było głośno i tłoczno. Wszędzie pełno ludzi i Shugo, gdzieniegdzie pracowały też Daevy wyznaczone do pomocy danego dnia, często za karę.  
Dven Isshay poprawił swój biały fartuch. Cholerstwo lubiło się rozwiązywać. Na błękitnej skórze Asmodianina i jego krótkich, granatowych włosach dostrzec można było drobinki mąki czy jakichś przypraw. Trochę znalazło się nawet na jego ogonie. Spod fartucha i luźnej jasnozielonej koszulki, pasującej kolorem do bystrych oczu mężczyzny, wystawały misterne biało–czarne tatuaże pokrywające jego ramiona, a okulary w cienkich białych oprawkach, z którymi nie lubił się rozstawać, parowały, gdy pochylał się nad garnkami.  
Dven wyłączył jeden z palników, sięgnął po patelnię.  
W wejściu do kuchni pojawiła się znana mu już kleryczka o długich, ciemnoniebieskich włosach i śnieżnobiałej skórze. Dziewczyna rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, szukając znajomej twarzy wśród licznych pracowników. Dven od razu wytarł ręce, poprawił włosy.  
– Hej! – krzyknął patrząc na dziewczynę. Ta uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, podeszła do mężczyzny. – Co tutaj robisz?  
– Zgłodniałam – wyjaśniła Ehlen Thargax uroczo – a do obiadu jeszcze...  
– Och. – Dven zrozumiał od razu, że kleryczka przyszła tutaj po prostu z nim porozmawiać i ewentualnie dostać jakąś przekąskę. – Już, chwilkę. – Nie miał zamiaru kazać jej czekać.  
– Wiesz, że Eliot gdzieś się tu kręcił? – spytała Ehlen, podsuwając jakiś stołek do blatu. Usiadła obok mężczyzny – Zamieniłam z nim kilka słów.  
– Nie zauważyłem. – Asmodianin podał jej miskę, do której szczodrze nałożył dzisiejszej zupy.  
– Wyglądał na zajętego – przyznała dziewczyna sięgając po jedzenie. – Co dzisiaj w menu? – spytała zaglądając do ciepłej miski. – Zielona maź?  
Dven podrapał się po policzku.  
– No to nie jest szczyt moich umiejętności – wyjaśnił przygryzając usta – ale takie mamy wytyczne....  
– Nie wątpię. – Dziewczyna spróbowała dania, uśmiechnęła się szczerze. I tak nie było złe. – To wojsko, nie restauracja. – Zjadła kilka łyżek. – Chętnie bym zobaczyła, co tak naprawdę potrafisz – dodała zalotnie.  
Dven aż wstrzymał oddech.  
– Okej... – zgodził się niepewny czy dobrze zrozumiał intencje rozmówczyni. Postanowił na wszelki wypadek przygotować się na każdy możliwy scenariusz. – Może... – Chciał już zaproponować czas i miejsce ewentualnego spotkania, gdy oboje wzdrygnęli się słysząc głośny huk dochodzący z korytarza, zaraz przy wejściu do kuchni. Wszyscy obecni na sali od razu spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.  
Z wózka spadło kilka ciężkich kartonów i skrzynek, wokół miejsca wypadku od razu zaczęły krzątać się Shugo i dwójka Asmodian.  
Na jednym z nich wzrok Ehlen zatrzymał się chwilę dłużej.  
Mężczyzna był atrakcyjnie wysoki i umięśniony, pokryty tatuażami, o ciemnoczerwonej skórze i falowanych czarnych włosach niedbale związanych w luźny koczek. Czarne oczy, lekki zarost. Bez trudu i bez gadania podnosił rozwalony towar.  
Dven Isshay odchrząknął.  
– Też jakiś kucharz? – spytała dziewczyna, niby nic, wciąż zajadając się zupą.  
– Magazynier, chyba. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Pracuje z Shugo. Człowiek...  
– To przecież żaden problem. – Ehlen uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i nieco sugestywnie. Zignorowała już całe to zajście z kartonami, patrzyła teraz na Dvena. Trochę też na jego ramiona. Kurcze, chyba nieco nieprzyzwoicie podobały jej się tatuaże na przystojnych facetach o kolorowej skórze.  
– Nie każdy tak myśli. – Asmodianin westchnął ponuro.  
– Niektórzy są idiotami.  
– Mój pan nie jest. – Do rozmowy dołączyła Tofinyerk, wcześniej zajęta pracą, chociaż jednym uchem i tak podsłuchująca rozmowę Dvena i Ehlen. Nie była pewna o co obecnie chodziło w ich dyskusji, ale każda okazja była dobra na wstawienie się za jej ukochanym panem. – Poza tym, zaczął ćwiczyć strzelanie z łuku, zupełnie jak Daeva!  
– Tofi, wracaj do roboty. – Lekko zawstydzony Asmodianin popchnął Shugo nogą. Zwykle musiał przywoływać ją do porządku co najmniej kilka razy dziennie.  
– Niech chwilę zostanie, jest taka słodka. – Kleryczka pogłaskała Tofinyerk po główce.  
– Też jesteś słodka – odparła Shugo równie miło, co złośliwie.  
– Ehlen – uszu dziewczyny dobiegł głos Guerina – wszędzie cię szukam. – Chanter przecisnął się przez zdenerwowanych kucharzy, podszedł do blatu, powitał się z Dvenem i Tofinyerk. – Powinniśmy potrenować – upomniał siostrę. – Najlepiej z Reianami. Na Aiona, jak tu duszno...  
– Wziąłeś moją broń? – spytała kleryczka odsuwając miskę. Guerin pokręcił głową. – Pójdziesz po nią? – poprosiła. – Spotkamy się na placu. Zaraz będę.  
– W porządku. – Chłopak skinął głową, opuścił kuchnię. Na odchodne rzucił jeszcze Dvenowi groźne spojrzenie.  
– Na dokładkę musisz poczekać do obiadu. – Zaskoczony Asmodianin uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.  
– Wybacz – powiedziała Ehlen uprzejmie. – Mój brat jest trochę...  
– Zazdrosny?  
– Zaborczy. Wiesz, on... – Chciała już usprawiedliwić Guerina, opowiadając o jego przeszłości, powstrzymała się jednak. Może innym razem. – Ech, a sam to ciągle... – Karcąco pokręciła głową. – Teraz ma chyba na oku tego młodego asystenta Theodora, jak mu tam... – zastanowiła się przez chwilę – Adriena.  
– Och, okej...  
– Nawet mówił, że się z nim niedługo widzi. A i tak ma czas mnie pilnować. – Zaśmiała się. Jak zwykle uroczo, Dven nie mógł oderwać wzroku.  
– Jakoś dam z nim sobie radę – zapewnił.  
– Chciałabym to zobaczyć. – Ehlen zeskoczyła ze stołka, wstawiła miskę do zlewu. – Dziękuję. Na razie. – Pożegnała się grzecznie, po czym opuściła kuchnię. Szła przez korytarz zdziwiona i zadowolona, że dała radę poflirtować trochę z tym miłym mężczyzną. Nie miała w końcu zbyt dużego doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Zresztą, skąd niby wziąć czas na romanse, gdy ma się pod opieką takiego braciszka.  
Dven odprowadził ją wzrokiem.  
– Na razie – odpowiedział cicho. Spojrzał na Shugo, która szczerzyła ząbki w sugestywnym uśmiechu. – Co? – spytał z udawaną złością.  
– Może zacznę rozglądać się za błyskotkami z minerałów pozyskiwanych w Abyss? Ponoć najładniejsze, akakakakak. Przydadzą się na jakiś prezent.  
– Tofi – mężczyzna pokręcił głową – wracaj do roboty.

= = =

W siedzibie Radiant Ops pachniało świeżo przygotowanym obiadem. Własny budynek i budżet, jednoosobowe pokoje, czy operowanie w Balaurei niezależnie od dowództwa Hush Blade były niewątpliwymi zaletami należenia do tej elitarnej jednostki. Wadą była za to konieczność samodzielnego przygotowywania posiłków, chyba, że chciało się czuć na sobie niezbyt przychylny wzrok zwykłych żołnierzy podczas jedzenia w stołówce wojskowej na obrzeżach miasta.  
Dzisiaj padło na Cynthię i Eugena. Przygotowali oni soczyste pieczone mięso sprowadzone z Elysei z owocami i przyprawami zakupionymi w Kamar. Zwykle nie mieli czasu na żadne bardziej wyszukane dania, ale od kiedy odeszły im obowiązki związane z przygotowaniem zamachu na życie Lady Ariel i pozyskaniem sojuszników wśród Reian i Balaurów, wszyscy mieli trochę czasu na złapanie oddechu i odpoczynek przed kolejną niezwykle ważną misją, jaką było zaatakowanie jednej z największych baz Balaurów i zabicie Lady Tiamat.  
Siedzieli teraz w salonie, rozmawiali, chwalili kucharzy.  
– Jak tam wasze ostatnie zadanie? – spytała Sara patrząc na Eliota.  
– Niedługo dostarczymy do Sanctum listę osób, którymi powinni się zainteresować – odparł kleryk zajadając się mięsem i owocami. – Mogą się nią nawet podzielić z Pandaemonium, zawsze to miły gest, a przecież Asmodian sami nie aresztują.  
– Lordowie i politycy powinni o tym w końcu pomyśleć – dodał Hayden z przejęciem. – Jakichś zasadach postępowania z przestępcami, teraz, gdy podróże po Atreii są tak łatwe. Kto na przykład zajmie się Elyosem, który zbiegnie do Asmodae? – spytał oburzony. – Przecież... – kontynuował podawanie przykładów i ewentualnych rozwiązań, z których żadne nie było jeszcze w użyciu.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Owszem, powinni o tym w końcu pomyśleć. Byleby nie za szybko, w końcu on i jego zaufani towarzysze mieli zamiar w razie potrzeby wykorzystać brak takowych regulacji. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę.  
– Wystarczy o polityce – stwierdziła w końcu Cynthia. – Co u naszego podrywacza? – Uśmiechnęła się do Haydena. – Ktoś nowy na horyzoncie? Może opowiesz nam w końcu coś więcej o Aorin? – drażniła spiritmastera. – Albo o Ghadzie i Miri?  
– Może na następną imprezę zaprosimy jakąś śliczną panią Balaur? – wtrącił się Adrien. – Tego jeszcze nie próbowałeś.  
– Mówi się panią Balaur? – spytał Eliot.  
– Masz lepszy pomysł?  
– Wciąż boisz się Asmodian? – Nawet Sara pokusiła się o komentarz. Lubiła, gdy Hayden tak ślicznie się zawstydzał. – A może tylko Xallevyna?  
– Spokojnie, są po prostu zazdrośni. – Na ratunek koledze pośpieszył Eugene. Postanowił pożartować z resztą, nawet jeśli na myśl o Xallevynie cisnęły mu się na usta niezbyt zabawne komentarze. – Ja poznałem przystojnego, młodego Reianina, ty nie możesz opędzić się od dam wszelkich ras, a oni co?  
Na twarzach zebranych pojawiło się oburzenie, Theodore zaczął się śmiać.  
– Oni widocznie ciężko pracowali – odparła Sara unosząc brodę.  
– Ta – teraz to Hayden postanowił jej dokuczyć – na pewno nikt nie zauważył jak patrzysz na tę...  
– Nie będę prowadzić z wami takiej rozmowy – urwała gladiatorka robiąc groźną minę.  
– Powinniśmy wyjść gdzieś razem – zaproponowała rozochocona Cynthia odkładając pusty talerz. – Nie byliśmy razem na mieście od... – zamyśliła się lekko – zawsze?  
– Wystarczy nam na razie imprezowania – odpowiedział Theodore. – Będziemy bawić się po zabiciu Lady Tiamat.  
– Słuchajcie oficera. – Sara poklepała sorcerera po ramieniu, ten aż się skulił, ku zdziwieniu i rozbawieniu kobiety.  
– Ale może w ten weekend moglibyśmy coś... – zaczęła Cynthia uroczo.  
– Ja mam już plany – mruknął prędko Adrien.  
– A mi się nie chce... – Eliot także planował wkręcić się z ewentualnego wyjścia. – Jakie plany? – spojrzał na towarzysza.  
– Ktoś ma naczynia do pozmywania? – Adrien wstał z kanapy.  
– Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował się Eugene.  
– Nic się nie dowiesz.  
Zebrali talerze, udali się do kuchni. Reszta oddziału została w salonie, na nowo pogrążając się w dyskusji i zaczepkach oraz snując rozmaite teorie na temat tajemniczych planów ich młodego teleportera.  
Adrien był już gotów zbyć wścibskie pytania Eugena, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, gunner nie podjął nawet tego tematu. Posprzątali więc po obiedzie we względnej ciszy, komentując jedynie co głupsze pomysły Haydena odnośnie międzynarodowej ekstradycji i sposobów na ucieczkę przed prawem.

W budynku nie było już czuć smakowitego zapachu niedawnego obiadu, w kuchni był porządek, a w salonie wciąż trwały przyjacielskie pogawędki.  
Theodore zajrzał do pokoju Eugena.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Myślałem, że wrócicie na dół. Adrien nie jest z tobą? – Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Eugene pokręcił głową. Theodore usiadł na niewielkiej kanapie, zaraz obok gunnera. – Wcześniej wspomniałeś o Raimie i w ogóle... – zaczął, gdy Eugene odłożył już książkę o historii Sarpan, którą czytał ostatnio, gdy tylko miał trochę czasu. – No i żadnej kąśliwej uwagi. – Uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję.  
– Pracuję nad tym. Muszę przestać tak wszystkich męczyć – odpowiedział Eugene pogodnie. – Możemy czasem pożartować.  
– Możemy też czasem porozmawiać o Reianach. – Theodore poruszył brwiami. – Nie mam o nich zbyt dużej wiedzy...  
– Chcesz wyciągnąć ze mnie jakieś pikantne szczególiki? – Gunner zaśmiał się swobodnie. – Niestety, nie mam takowych – dodał, z radością rozczarowując sorcerera. – Na razie tylko... – Przygryzł usta. – Nie no, na Aiona, nie potrafię z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Ale Raim już wie – przyznał z powagą. – Nie przeszkadza mu to, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi.  
Theodore odetchnął głęboko, uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
– To dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. – Dotknął drobnego ramienia Eugena. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogłoby być inaczej – przyznał czule. – Chciałbym, abyśmy mogli naprawdę się przyjaźnić. – Westchnął. – Żeby nie było tak... niezręcznie.  
Gunner odchylił głowę, spojrzał na dłoń sorcerera, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu.  
– Nie wiem, czy potrafię.  
– Pomogłeś mi, gdy odzyskałem kontrolę nad moim umysłem – odpowiedział Theodore zawzięcie, patrząc w zielone oczy chłopaka. – Pomogłeś mi znaleźć Xallevyna, zawsze mnie wspierałeś. Na pewno potra...  
– Widocznie aż taki beznadziejny ze mnie przypadek. – Eugene pochylił głowę. – Ja ciebie wciąż... – Zacisnął zęby. – Zależy mi na tobie. – Spojrzał na Theodora, wyprostował się lekko. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie.  
– Mi na tobie też, zawsze będzie – zapewnił szczerze czarodziej. – Jesteś dla mnie...  
Poczuł na swoich ustach delikatne usta gunnera.  
Eugene dotknął policzka Theodora, zamknął oczy, jego ciało przeszyły dreszcze, gdy złączył się z sorcererem w czułym pocałunku.  
Odsunął się zaraz, spojrzał niepewnie na mężczyznę.  
Theodore nie zareagował, nic nie powiedział, nie ruszył się nawet. Eugene uznał jego brak sprzeciwu za zgodę.  
– Gene...  
Pocałowali się po raz kolejny, tym razem trochę namiętniej. Dłoń gunnera wplotła się w blond włosy sorcerera, a jego język wsunął się głębiej w jego usta.  
Theodore oparł obie ręce na ciele chłopaka, odepchnął go wreszcie od siebie, wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzał na niego spode łba, dotknął swoich wilgotnych ust.  
– Wybacz, na Aiona... – Gunner odskoczył jak oparzony. – Nie wiem co mnie...  
Patrzyli tak na siebie w niezręcznej ciszy.  
– Może... – Sorcerer odchrząknął, spróbował zebrać myśli. – Może powinniśmy pomyśleć... – Pokręcił głową. – Pomyśleć... – Jego dawny ukochany patrzył na niego wyczekująco, chyba nawet z nadzieją. Cholera. – Nie myślałeś może... – Jasna cholera. – Nie myślałeś może o zmianie oddziału? – spytał w końcu, ledwo dukając kolejne słowa.  
Nastała niezręczna cisza. Eugene wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
– Może powinienem – wycedził w końcu.

Eliot Calvert zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nie tak dawno to Adrien nachodził go bez większego powodu, a teraz to on sam stał pod pokojem teleportera, zabierając się do zapukania do jego drzwi. No nic, musiał się przecież upewnić, że to nie przez jego problem z siostrą chłopak nie chciał już przebywać z rozgadanym oddziałem.  
Usłyszał, że może wejść, skorzystał więc z zaproszenia.  
– Teraz to ty uciekasz przed fascynującymi rozmowami przy jedzeniu? – spytał uprzejmie, trochę żartobliwie.  
Adrien siedział przy biurku, które tonęło niemalże pod stosem map i papierów, szkicował coś zawzięcie.  
– Już przecież zjedliśmy... – odpowiedział podnosząc wzrok znad kartek.  
Eliot odetchnął, stanął przy ścianie, włożył ręce do kieszeni. Teleporter, wciąż siedząc na krześle, odwrócił się lekko w jego stronę.  
– Chodzi o moją prośbę? – spytał spokojnie kleryk – To nawet nie w ten weekend – przypomniał przepraszająco. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz...  
– Chcę – odparł Adrien prędko. – To nie dlatego – dodał zdenerwowany.  
Skłamał, oczywiście. Sprawa z siostrą Eliota męczyła go od chwili, w której przeczytał ten nieszczęsny list. Był pewien, że dziewczyna związana jest z Leparystami, był też pewien, że mógłby z tego skorzystać... Ale... Eliot mu ufał... Chyba się nawet przyjaźnili...  
No i?  
Przyjaźń? Zaufanie? Wszyscy mu tutaj ufali.  
O to w tym chodzi, prawda?  
Musiał jak najszybciej zmienić temat. Cokolwiek innego, cokolwiek przekonującego.  
– Nie wierzę po prostu... – zaczął niepewnie – że umówiłem się na piwo z Guerinem.  
Eliot uniósł brwi.  
– Bo to Asmodianin? – spytał zdziwiony. – Bo nie lubisz pić?  
Adrien westchnął, przygryzł usta. Spojrzał na kleryka.  
– Bo to chyba randka – wyjaśnił cicho.  
Eliot milczał przez moment, wciąż z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.  
– Adrien, ale ty... – Uśmiechnął się zmieszany. – Nie interesują cię faceci, prawda?  
Chłopak przytaknął.  
– Ani kobiety – dodał. – I nie, nie sądzę, że z tego wyrosnę.  
– Nie miałem zamiaru tego sugerować – odparł kleryk zgodnie z prawdą. – Doskonale rozumiem. Mnie niby wszyscy interesują... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko seks nie za bardzo.  
– Tak myślałem. – Adrien nie był zdziwiony. Znali się już zbyt dobrze.  
– Ta rozmowa zrobiła się dziwna. – Eliot wyjął ręce z kieszeni, odsunął się od ściany.  
Adrien nie mógł się nie zgodzić.  
Cholera.  
Za wiele go ostatnio rozpraszało, za bardzo zbliżał się do swojego oddziału. Nie mógł dać się omamić. Musiał myśleć o rodzicach, o innych ludziach, którzy...  
– Pomęcz lepiej Cynthię – odpowiedział miłym tonem – ona lubi takie...  
– Wiedziałeś, że nie miała nigdy chłopaka? – spytał kleryk, znowu sprowadzając rozmowę na dziwne dla nich tory. – Aż ciężko uwierzyć. Może powinniśmy ją z kimś zeswatać? – Uśmiechnął się nawet.  
– Na Aiona, zobacz co robi z nami chwila odpoczynku od pracy. – Adrien odchylił głowę, przetarł twarz dłońmi. Wyprostował się zaraz. – Z kim na przykład?

Theodore wszedł do swojego pokoju, westchnął głośno, zaklął. Mógł to lepiej rozegrać. Chyba. Tak naprawdę mógł to lepiej rozegrać już dawno temu...  
Spojrzał w kierunku biurka. No świetnie.  
– Sara mnie wpuściła – wyjaśniła Catherine spokojnym tonem. Wstała z krzesła, przeszła koło blatu, oparła się w końcu o jego krawędź. Theodore odetchnął, podszedł kilka kroków. – Tvei doszła do siebie, obudziła się. Trochę ją jeszcze potrzymają – powiedziała kobieta uprzejmie, chociaż też trochę apatycznie. – Myślisz, że dalej będzie oficerem?  
– Pewnie tak... – Sorcerer wzruszył ramieniem. – Howard był...  
– No tak. – Catherine prychnęła. – Był. – Odeszła od biurka, stanęła przed bratem. – Jutro opuszczam Kamar. Przydzielono mnie do jednostki w Sanctum. Nic ciężkiego, pilnowanie ulic – uprzedziła jego pytanie. – Będę też pod opieką lekarza. Boją się pewnie, czy z moją głową wszystko w porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Zamilkła na moment, w końcu uniosła dłoń, dotknęła ramienia sorcerera. – Chciałam życzyć ci powodzenia z Tiamat – powiedziała niepewnie. – Nie daj się zabić. – Zacisnęła palce na jego koszuli.  
Theodore przygryzł usta, wstrzymał oddech. Na moment przymknął oczy.  
– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Dbaj o siebie, odpocznij – dodał czule. Złość na widok siostry całkowicie mu już przeszła. – Skoro opuszczasz Kamar... – zaczął jeszcze. – Co z Sarą i Gene? Powinni wiedzieć.  
Catherine zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie powinni. – Zabrała rękę. – Wystarczy im problemów.  
– Nie możesz dźwigać wszystkich sama.  
– Kto to mówi. Dopiero co kląłeś wchodząc tutaj. I to zanim mnie zobaczyłeś – powiedziała kąśliwie. Spojrzała na brata pytająco, ale ten oczywiście nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Trudno. – Może w Sanctum ktoś będzie w stanie mi pomóc – dodała już spokojniej. – Howard ma tam bliskich i dawnych towarzyszy. Na pewno też chcieliby go odzyskać... – Zacisnęła zęby. Chciało jej się płakać na samą myśl o jej dawnym oficerze. – Wy już się w to nie mieszajcie.  
– Catherine... – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Gdy tylko skończymy z Tiamat, zajmiemy się Leparystami. Radiant Ops na czele z Davidem – zaczął zapewniać – oficerem Crawfordem – poprawił się szybko – są już nawet na tropie Lorda Lephara. Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, że pomogę Howardowi...  
Templarka westchnęła.  
– Wiesz, że to on zabił Nobelle? – spytała ponuro. – Przebił jej serce mieczem. Taki zadowolony... – Sorcerer milczał. – Myślisz, że mnie też mógłby... – Catherine przymknęła powieki. – Zresztą, po co pytam. Oczywiście, że tak. Ludzie i Daevy są zdolne do wszystkiego.  
– Nie wiem co by zrobił – przyznał Theodore posępnie. – Nie próbuj tego sprawdzić. Naprawdę, poczekaj na...  
– Wiem, mam dbać o siebie i odpocząć. – Catherine wyprostowała się, uśmiechnęła.  
– Spróbuj. A ja spróbuję nie dać się zabić. – Popatrzyli na siebie uprzejmie, bez słów przepraszając się za niedawne kłótnie. – Pozdrów Nadię i rodziców – poprosił jeszcze sorcerer. – Powiedz im, że u mnie wszystko w porządku.  
– Okej. – Templarka skinęła głową. Zawahali się przez moment, po chwili jednak przytulili się przyjacielsko, nawet jeśli trochę niezręcznie. – Oni są z ciebie tacy dumni. – Catherine odsunęła się od brata, uśmiechnęła. – Może odwiedzisz ich po tym wszystkim. Powinni poznać w końcu swojego granatowego zięcia. To będzie naprawdę ciekawa kolacja.  
– Może jednak dam się zabić. 

= = =

W barakach Fatebound zrobiło się głośno. Żołnierze powracali już z treningów oraz kolacji i teraz każdy, kto nie był na nocnym patrolu lub przepustce, spędzał czas na rozmowach i wygłupach ze swoim oddziałem.  
Oficer Narsha Metheoris wstała od biurka, dołączyła do swoich podwładnych, którzy siedzieli razem w pokoju wspólnym i opróżniali butelki jakiegoś reiańskiego specjału.  
– Zestresowani przed walką z Tiamat? – spytała przysiadając na kanapie obok Yversa. Hghar od razu napełnił jej szklankę.  
– Ona powinna być – odparła Aorin zadziornie. Poprosiła templara o dolewkę.  
– Ja trochę jestem... – przyznał Scourer. Siedział w fotelu, jego Shugo spał już w jego pokoju. – Ale nie Tiamat.  
– No tak – Yvers pokiwał głową – będzie tam twój idol, Lord Marchutan.– Zaśmiał się przyjacielsko.  
– I ten elyoski Lord – dodała assassinka, raczej bez większego szacunku.  
– Lord Kaisinel – poprawiła ją Narsha. – Jesteśmy wszyscy po tej samej stronie.  
Aorin przewróciła oczami, opróżniła swoją szklankę.  
– Czy przypadkiem Elyosi dopiero co nie próbowali rozwalić Asmodae? – przypomniała złośliwie. – Byli już nawet pod naszą Wieżą.  
– Próbowali, słowo klucz – skomentował Xallevyn, uprzedzając jakąkolwiek reakcję Narshy, nie chcąc, aby dyskusja podążyła w tym niewygodnym kierunku. – Ja tam chętnie zobaczę jak Lord Marchutan i Lord Kaisiel walczą ramię w ramię – dodał z uśmiechem.  
– No niby, ale nie mogliby w takim razie sami zająć się Tiamat? – spytał Yvers wyciągając nogi na niski stolik. Assassinka, która siedziała na przeciwko chantera, spojrzała na niego zniesmaczona. – Dwóch Lordów, jedna jaszczurka, po co im armia?  
– Ktoś musi bawić się z tymi wszystkimi Balaurami – wyjaśnił Xallevyn, rozwalony na kanapie zaraz obok Hghara. Cóż poradzić, lubił zawsze jakoś delikatnie oprzeć się o swojego przystojnego towarzysza – podczas gdy Lordowie dorwą Tiamat i przypiszą sobie wszystkie zasługi. – Dolał sobie alkoholu. O ile napój ten można było nazwać alkoholem. Reianie i ich trunki... Nie było co narzekać, przynajmniej dlatego mogli go pić na służbie.  
– Znacie przecież plan. – Narsha westchnęła. Kurde, zamieniłaby się miejscami z assassinem. Jej wina, powinna była dołączyć do nich wcześniej.  
– Oj no, daj ponarzekać – odpowiedział Scourer. – Jakbyście mogli wybrać innych Lordów na tę misję, to których? – spytał resztę zebranych.  
– W sensie kto się nam najbardziej podoba? – Aorin wyszczerzyła zęby. – Czy jest najsilniejszy?  
– Jedno i to samo. – Narshy nie trzeba było pytać dwa razy. – Lord Zikel.  
Hghar spojrzał na nią oburzony. Zazdrosny. Xallevyn zaśmiał się widząc jego reakcję, prawie zadławił się piciem.  
– Lord Marchutan – odpowiedział Scourer, ku zdziwieniu absolutnie nikogo i nie do końca zresztą odpowiadając na swoje własne pytanie.  
– Lady Triniel. – Aorin pokiwała głową. – Chciałabym zobaczyć ją w akcji.  
– Pewnie Lord Nezekan? – Hghar wzruszył ramionami. Zaczynał też nie lubić Lorda Zikela. Serio, co takiego Narsha w nim niby widziała? – Dobry templar to podstawa na każdej misji – dodał zdecydowanie i niezbyt skromnie. – Tak myślę, że jest dobry?  
– Obojętnie. – Yvers otworzył nową butelkę reiańskiego soczku. – W sumie wszyscy mogliby pomóc nam z Tiamat, a nie tylko leżą w tych swoich pałacach i udają, że coś robią.  
– To jest życie, takiego Lorda – zgodził się Scourer. – Nieśmiertelni, potężni, rządzą światem nawet się nie przemęczając.  
– Mogłabym być Lordem... – rozmarzyła się Aorin. – Szkoda, że nawet moich praprapradziadków nie było na świecie, gdy Aion rozdawał te moce.  
– Ta... – przytaknął jej Xallevyn. – Ja bym wybrał Lorda Vaizela, on potrafi przecież zmieniać postać. Mógłby zmienić się w Theo i miałbym dwóch... – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Albo we mnie i wtedy Theo...  
– Och. – Hghar uniósł brwi. – O tym nie pomyślałem. – I nigdy nie przyznałby się nikomu, zwłaszcza Narshy, jakie myśli zrodziły się właśnie w jego głowie.  
– Niezwykle przydatne do walki z Tiamat. – Sorcererka prychnęła.  
Assassin rozłożył dłonie w uroczym i sztucznie przepraszającym geście.  
– Zgadnijcie – Yvers zmienił temat – kto z nas załatwi najwięcej tych przerośniętych jaszczurów? – Rozochocił się na myśl o nadchodzącej walce i okazji do pomordowania Balaurów.  
– Jesteś chanterem, masz nas pilnować. – Xallevyn rzucił w niego kapslem.  
– Nie dajcie się zranić, to nie będę musiał.  
– Przyjmuję wyzwanie. – Aorin uniosła swoją szklankę. – Moje miecze nie mogą się już doczekać.  
– Żadnych zakładów i popisywania się. – Narsha dotknęła przedramienia Yversa, gdy ten chciał już wznieść toast z pewną wygranej towarzyszką. – Wszyscy wracamy w jednym kawałku.  
– Tak jest mamo – zaśmiała się assassinka.

= = =

Zapadała noc. W śnieżystej Asmodae zapanowała absolutna ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie sztucznymi światłami, których Asmodianie używali raczej z wygody, niż potrzeby. Teraz zresztą, przy coraz większej liczbie gości z Elysei czy Balaurei, porządne oświetlenie i tak stawało się koniecznością. W Elysei niebo pociemniało do szarości i granatu, zielone krainy skąpały się w bladym, nocnym blasku. 

Smukłe dłonie Lorda Azphela spoczywały na zimnej, kamiennej balustradzie otaczającej ogromny balkon. Z prywatnych komnat mężczyzny rozpościerał się widok na skąpane w bieli ziemie otaczające Pandaemonium. Nie patrzył on jednak w dół, na swoją krainę, a w niebo, na unoszącą się nad głowami Asmodian Elyseę.  
Mógł dostrzec światła rozpalone w największych miastach, widział ciemne pustynne rejony dominujące na wschodzie kontynentu. Z tej odległości było tam tak spokojnie.  
Jeszcze.  
Elyosi nigdy nie czuli takiego strachu, jak Asmodianie. Nie wyrzucono ich w miejsce, gdzie nie mogli widzieć, gdzie umierali z głodu i zimna, gdzie mogli tylko obserwować jak dawniej przyjazne i znajome miejsca skuwał wrogi lód, a ostry klimat niszczył faunę, florę i piękne budowle. W ciągu roku po Kataklizmie umarli wszyscy ówcześni ludzie i nawet część Daev. Asmodianie potrzebowali lat, by się dostosować, by odbudować swój dom. Czy przed Lordami, którzy zamieszkali na południowej półkuli, stały kiedykolwiek takie wyzwania? Zastanawiali się nad tym w ogóle? Spojrzeli przecież w górę i założyli, że nikt nie mógł tam przeżyć.  
Niedługo zrozumieją co to strach, co to niepewność. Ich świat runie, gdy dowiedzą się o losie swojej Lady Ariel.  
Lord Azphel zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę. Jego zwiewna czarna szata powiewała delikatnie smagana chłodnym wiatrem nocy.  
Och Ariel... Jak mogłaś zawrzeć sojusz z Balaurami i wmówić Elyosom, że koniecznym jest zniszczenie Wieży Asmodian, zniszczenie Asmodae? Prawie wcielić ten plan w życie... Nic dziwnego, że walkę przerwała flota Reian, którzy mieszkali po zewnętrznej stronie północnej półkuli. Tak mało brakowało... Ty i Israphel zawsze ciekawie podchodziliście do idei pokoju. A nas potępialiście za chęć kontynuowania wojny...  
Lord Azphel otworzył oczy, odsunął dłonie od balustrady, odetchnął chłodnym powietrzem. Kiedyś ludzie, którzy pokładali w nim nadzieję, umierali jeden po drugim na takim mrozie. Teraz żaden Asmodianin nawet by się nie zatrząsł.  
Bitwa pod Wieżą, nieuchronny sukces Elyosów, atak Balaurów... Morale Asmodae dopiero zaczynały się odbudowywać... Na szczęście nowo odkryta Balaurea, Reianie i wspólny wróg w postaci Lady Tiamat skutecznie odwracały uwagę mieszkańców od rozpamiętywania tych nie tak dawnych zdarzeń.  
Mimo to... Elyosi powinni przeprosić. Powinni zrozumieć swoje błędy.  
Gdy tylko Zikel ujawni w końcu prawdę...  
A zrobi to, Lord Azphel nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Jego gladiator zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby tylko chronić tego swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.  
Już niedługo...  
Lord Azphel uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Zagubieni Lordowie Elysei będą musieli zwrócić się do niego po pomoc. Zwłaszcza teraz, w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stanowił powrót ich dawnego przyjaciela, Lorda Israphela. Zwolennika pokoju i dawnej Atreii.  
Miał ich w garści.  
Nadchodziły nowe, lepsze czasy dla Asmodae.

Lady Yustiel zbierała sukienki z kanapy, wkładała je do szafy. Każdy wieszak, którego używała kobieta, obszyty był miękkim materiałem i ozdobiony cienką błękitną wstążką.  
Westchnęła, popatrzyła na jedną z sukienek. Wszystkie były białe bądź pastelowe, zwiewne, eleganckie. Z Lady Ariel czasem pożyczały sobie ubrania. Nie dlatego, że musiały, w końcu obie miały większe garderoby, niż mogły kiedykolwiek potrzebować. Tak po prostu, lubiły czasem pomóc sobie dobrać szaty, buty czy biżuterię...  
Lady Yustiel pokręciła głową. Tęskniła za swoją przyjaciółką. Gdy spędzi się z kimś tysiąc lat, tysiąc jakże burzliwych lat... Dlaczego Ariel udała się szukać Israphela sama? Dlaczego nie poprosiła jej o pomoc? Trudno, nie ważne, jakoś jej to wybaczy. Niech tylko wróci jak najszybciej. W końcu Israphel już się znalazł i Ariel zdecydowanie powinna z nim porozmawiać.  
Kobieta powiesiła ostatnią sukienkę, spojrzała na swoje biurko. Wszędzie dokumenty i notatki. Codziennie pracowała nad planami zamiany rządu Elysei, przyjmowała doradców, rozmawiała nawet ze zwykłymi mieszkańcami Sanctum. Tak dużo pracy... Tylko po to, by utracić władzę absolutną, by podzielić się nią z Daevami i ludźmi. Na początku nie była przekonana do tego pomysłu, jednak im dłużej o tym wszystkim myślała... Kto wie, może Elysea rzeczywiście potrzebuje prawdziwych zmian. Może oni sami potrzebują ich jeszcze bardziej...  
Tak bardzo chciałaby poradzić się przyjaciółki.

Lady Lumiel leżała na ogromnym łożu nakrytym lśniącą, fioletową pościelą. Miała na sobie cienką czarną koszulę, w długich pazurach trzymała szklankę wody. Wzięła kilka łyków, ułożyła się na chłodnej poduszce. Zamknęła oczy, ukrywając swoje żarząc się czerwienią oczy, w sypialni zapadła nieprzenikniona ciemność.  
Nie zasnęła jeszcze, myślała. O Israphelu, który przeżył Kataklizm i wrócił, bogatszy o wiedzą i moc zdobytą przez lata uwięzienia poza Atreią. Sprowadzili go oczywiście Elyosi. Czarodziejka nigdy nie lubiła dawnego towarzysza, nie wahała się ani przez chwilę, gdy opowiedziała się wtedy przeciwko pokojowi z Balaurami, na który tak naciskał Israphel. Nie żałowała, gdy stracili go w Katakliźmie. Czemu to on przeżył, a nie Siel?  
Lady Lumiel znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Siel chciała umrzeć.  
Myślała też o Kaisinelu. Kolejny Lord, za którym nie przepadała. Zastanawiała się jednak każdego wieczora, jak powiedzie się jego misja w Balaurei. Lepiej, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Kobieta nie znała żadnego innego maga, który mógł dorównać jej siłą i szacunkiem do magii. Nie chciała go stracić.

Lord Kaisinel i Lord Marchutan przechadzali się po pustyni otaczającej Kamar. Nocą najlepiej się rozmawiało, myślało. Późną nocą, niemal ranem, gdy młodzi Reianie szli w końcu spać. Lekki chłód, cisza z dala od miasta, piasek sięgający horyzontu, zupełnie jak w niektórych regionach Elysei.  
Ciężkie buty mocno stąpającego chantera zostawiały głębokie ślady na miękkim podłożu. Masywny mężczyzna okryty był jedynie czerwoną szatą zawiązaną na lewym ramieniu, jeszcze bardziej skąpą, niż jego reprezentacyjna zbroja. Bez wątpienia odnajdywał się w standardach ubioru panujących w Balaurei. Spiritmaster za to, smukły i jak zwykle zakryty pod samą szyję, poruszał się z lekkością i gracją, ledwo zostawiając za sobą jakiekolwiek ślady. Jedynie jego długa niebieska szata sunęła po piasku, wzburzając go delikatnie.  
Rozmawiali o Tiamat, o Leparystach, o Kahrunie. Czasem dogryzali sobie wypominając dawne dzieje lub ledwie co zakończoną wojnę pomiędzy Asmodae a Elyseą, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj byli przyjaciółmi, którym zależało na sukcesie wspólnej misji.

Bawili się wyśmienicie, już od popołudnia. Głośne miasteczko rozświetlały uliczne lampy, w oknach paliły się pachnące świeczki, a na festynie, mimo późnej już godziny, roiło się od roześmianych ludzi.  
– Na pewno nie trafisz. – Blond dziewczyna pokręciła głową, zaśmiała się z podróżnika, który przechwalał się przed chwilą swoimi niesamowitymi umiejętnościami strzeleckimi.  
Stali przed stoiskiem z łukiem i strzałami, kilkanaście metrów dalej znajdowały się różnych rozmiarów tarcze. Mężczyzna prowadzący tę atrakcję, zachwalał maskotki, które zdobyć można było za celny strzał.  
– Trafię. – Młodzieniec uniósł brodę. – Zdobędę dla ciebie tego porgusa. – Wskazał na wielką i puszystą świnkę.  
Wokół zebrała się pokaźna widownia z pobliskiej karczmy. Podróżnik przymierzał się do strzału przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu puścił cięciwę. Trafił w najmniejszą tarczę, niestety ledwie poniżej jej górnej krawędzi. Przez tłum przebiegły westchnienia zawodu, nawet śmiech.  
Zawstydzony mężczyzna podrapał się po karku, oddał łuk prowadzącemu.  
– Tym chciałeś nam zaimponować? – spytała zadziornie wysoka kobieta, uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. Wzięła broń, naciągnęła cięciwę. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu.  
Trafiła, w sam środek.  
Rozległy się oklaski, ktoś zaśmiał się z pewnego siebie podróżnika, który przegrał właśnie z miejscową farmerką. Zwyciężczyni poprosiła o pluszowego porgusa, ofiarowała go onieśmielonej blondynce.  
– Miałeś postawić każdemu po kuflu, jeśli nie trafisz idealnie – przypomniał ktoś bezlitośnie. O darmowym piwie się przecież nie zapomina.  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
– Słowo się rzekło – przyznał niechętnie, po czym zaprosił wszystkich zebranych z powrotem do karczmy.  
Pili, śpiewali, przechwalali się swoimi osiągnięciami. Podróżnik zapewniał, że trafiłby w sam środek, a potem jeszcze w środek pierwszej strzały, gdyby nie był już po kilku kuflach. Dziewczyny dokuczały mu wymachując uroczą maskotką.  
Piwo było całkiem smaczne, muzyka przyjemna, atmosfera tak beztroska.  
Na festynie wciąż nie brakowało ludzi.  
– Gdzie ten wędrowiec? – spytał ktoś odstawiając kolejny pusty kufel na drewniany blat.  
– Nawet się nie pożegnał. – Westchnęła blond dziewczyna.  
Szedł przez las.  
Odgłosy dobiegające z miasteczka stawały się coraz cichsze.  
Zrobił krok, niski brązowy trzewik przydeptał trawę. Drugi krok, porządna czarna podeszwa wysokiego buta zostawiła na ziemi wyraźny ślad. Grubsze, bardziej dopasowane spodnie zastąpiły luźne wycieruchy. Długi zielony płaszcz rozpostarł się w powietrzu, zniknęły rozczochrane ciemne włosy.  
Blond kucyk, bystre oczy, zaciśnięte usta.  
Lord Vaizel rozpostarł ogromne skrzydła, wzbił się ponad korony leśnych drzew.

Lady Triniel weszła do pokoju Lorda Zikela. Komnaty gladiatora były wyjątkowo przestronne, znajdowały się w nich jedynie niezbędne meble, dominowały jasne szarości i lśniące powierzchnie. Brakowało jakichkolwiek dywanów bądź zasłon, na szafkach nie stały żadne drobiazgi. Skromnie, chłodno, elegancko.  
Mężczyzna miał na sobie tylko czarne spodnie, jego stopy spoczywały na chłodnej posadce, pazury szurały po niej lekko, gdy ruszał nogami. Na kolanach trzymał swoją ogromną broń, ostrzył ją powoli. Miał jeszcze tylko kilka dni, by wykonać polecenie Lorda Azphela... Ostrze lśniło już złowieszczo.  
– Chcesz się napić? – spytała kobieta siadając na fotelu niedaleko. W rękach trzymała cztery szklane butelki. Wiedziała doskonale, że jej towarzysz pracował tylko wtedy, gdy zjadały go nerwy. Ach, taki duży, taki stary, a wciąż tak przejmujący się błahostkami.  
Lord Zikel wstał, odłożył halabardę pod ścianę. Assassinka popatrzyła na jego umięśnione plecy i gęsty ogon. Założyła nogę na nogę.  
– Reiańskie szczyny? – spytał mężczyzna wracając na fotel.  
– Balaurowe. – Lady Triniel podała mu butelkę. Gladiator uniósł brwi. – Shulacki, a nawet Asmodianie. – Kobieta wyjaśniła komu zawdzięczali zdobycie trunków produkowanych przez ich wrogów.  
– Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. – Lord Zikel pazurem pozbył się kapsla. – Byleby miało kopa. – Wziął porządny łyk. Zakasłał. – O kurwa.  
– Wiedziałam, że ci posmakuje. – Assassinka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Pili przez chwilę w ciszy. – Myślisz – zaczęła kobieta spokojnie, bez cienia złośliwości – że Azphel zdradzi tajemnicę Nezekana, jeśli nie powiadomisz Elyseii o śmierci Ariel?  
Oczywiście, jak zawsze o wszystkim już wiedziała.  
Lord Zikel wypił kilka łyków, westchnął głośno.  
– Może – odparł niby beznamiętnie. – To też nasza tajemnica – przypomniał.  
– Asmodae nic nie straci na jej ujawnieniu. – Lady Triniel machnęła ręką. – Nasi biali przyjaciele stracą za to wszystko. Nezekan na pewno.  
Lord Zikel opróżnił butelkę, otarł usta. Cholera, mocne i dobre. Mógłby pić z Balaurami.  
Spojrzał na kobietę, zmrużył oczy.  
– Ucieszyłabyś się? – spytał.  
Pomyślał o pocałunku z Nezekanem, tym, który wyobrażał sobie niedawno, gdy był w gabinecie templara. Czasem wyobrażał sobie dużo więcej... Nie. Nie czasem. Często.  
A jakaś Daeva... Jakaś Daeva miała kiedyś to wszystko.  
Odstawił piwo na chłodną podłogę, szkło stuknęło w zetknięciu z gładką posadzką.  
– Nie – odpowiedziała Lady Triniel pijąc powoli. – Zawsze go lubiłam... Pamiętasz, że odkrył swoje moce próbując mnie ocalić?  
– Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć – syknął mężczyzna. – Podaj drugie. – Bardziej polecił, niż poprosił.  
– Uważaj – zaśmiała się assassinka podnosząc kolejne piwo – nawet Lord Zikel może upić się trunkiem Balaurów.  
– Może Lord Zikel właśnie tego potrzebuje.

Woda w ogromnej białej wannie zrobiła się już chłodna. Nie szkodzi. Chyba nawet taką wolał. Za oknem czarno, w łazience tylko dwie włączone lampki.  
Lord Nezekan leżał zanurzony po szyję, nagi i na pozór spokojny. Głowę opierał na brzegu wanny, patrzył w wysoki sufit. Zgiął jedno kolano, po jego skórze zaczęły ściekać drobne kropelki.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Pomyślał o Kahrunie. Zwykły śmiertelnik, a tak szczerze pewny siebie, tak bezczelny i bezpośredni, nawet wobec potężnych Lordów. Szczęśliwy.  
Ponieważ sam pragnął władzy i przewodzenia ludźmi? Ponieważ został wybrany? Przez innych ludzi, takich samych jak on...  
Może.  
Lord Nezekan zanurzył się pod wodę, ręce wciąż zaciskając na brzegach wanny. Odetchnął głęboko. Jego płuca zaczęły piec, napełniać się zimną wodą. Bolało.  
Wynurzył się po kilka minutach, zakasłał, wciągnął powietrze. Ponownie odchylił głowę.  
Sufit wirował.  
Uniósł jedną dłoń, dotknął nią swojej mokrej klatki piersiowej. Jego płuca wciąż zdawały się płonąć. Powiódł palcem po swojej skórze wzdłuż niewidocznej już rany, którą odniósł w Asmodae osłaniając Lorda Zikela przed Balaurami.  
Czy mógł wtedy zginąć? Gdyby wróg był silniejszy, gdyby trafił prosto w serce...  
Po Ariel nic nie zostało. Zupełnie nic.  
Nawet ciała, które można by pochować.  
Płuca przestawały piec, odchodziło uczucie dyskomfortu.  
Po nim też nic nie zostanie...  
Lord Nezekan zanurzył się ponownie pod taflę chłodnej wody. 

= = =

Oficer Howard Windsor odgarnął blond kosmyk za ucho, wziął głęboki oddech. Szedł powoli, wyprostowany, trochę zdenerwowany.  
Mało kto zapuszczał się w te rejony Verteronu. Dużo przesmyków, wzniesień, lasów i rzek, za to mało dróg czy przyjaznych karczm i gospód. Doskonałe miejsce na jeden z większych obozów Leparystów.  
Oficer Howard Windsor dotarł nad strumyk. Promienie porannego słońca odbijały się od wzburzonej wody. Powietrze było świeże, okolica spokojna, soczyście zielona i przyjemnie jasna.  
Na brzegu, pośród kamieni, stał Lord Lephar.  
Legenda wśród Leparystów. Wśród ludzi i Daev. Potężny Lord Israphel, bardziej część historii Atreii, niż prawdziwa osoba. Nieuchwytny jak Aion.  
A jednak. Był tutaj z nimi.  
Howard przystanął. Nie śmiał sam zrobić kolejnego kroku.  
– Podejdź. – Lord Lephar spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
Niski mężczyzna odziany w skromną czarną szatę. Krótkie włosy skryte pod kapturem. Skóra w ciepłym odcieniu szarości, nie spotykanym ani u Elyosów, ani u Asmodian.  
– Wschód słońca – powiedział uprzejmie, gdy gladiator stanął już przy brzegu. – Nowy dzień nad Atreią.  
– To zaszczyt móc rozmawiać z Lordem. – Howard skinął głową z szacunkiem. Był tak dumny i onieśmielony. – Dziękuję.  
– Umiem rozpoznać potencjał. Nie bez powodu podarowałem wybranym ludziom odrobinę mojej mocy. – Lord Lephar wciąż patrzył na słońce. – Pokazałeś, że nawet człowiek, który zbłądził współpracując z Daevami, może wrócić na właściwą drogę. To, co zrobiliście na pustyni w Balaurei... – Spojrzał na gladiatora. – Doskonała robota. Ludzie nie są gorsi.  
– Nie są – przytaknął Howard z zapałem. – Pora, by wszystkie Daevy to zrozumiały.  
Lord Lephar zgodził się z mężczyzną. Zamilkł, a gladiator nie miał zamiaru wznawiać rozmowy jako pierwszy. Czekał. Myślał.  
– Masz jednak wątpliwości. – Usłyszał w końcu. – Ta Daeva, którą wypuściłeś...  
– Przekazać informację – odparł Howard zdecydowanie, ale uprzejmie. Poczuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie, jakby penetrujące jego umysł i wspomnienia. Zrozumiał, że próba opowiedzenia jakiegokolwiek kłamstwa, czy nawet półprawdy mijała się z celem. – Była mi bliska – wyjaśnił opuszczając głowę. – Pośród Daev, także żołnierzy, są osoby... dobre, które rozumieją i...  
– Gdzie były te osoby – odpowiedział Lord Lephar – gdy Daevy odebrały ci wszystko, co miałeś? – Odwrócił się do gladiatora. Ten milczał zaniepokojony. – Nie jesteśmy mściwi – dodał Lord po dłuższej chwili – jesteśmy sprawiedliwi. Jeśli są Daevy, które nas rozumieją i popierają, damy im szansę. Tak jak każdemu Lordowi. Będą mogli do nas dołączyć. Każdy, kto okaże się godzien, będzie mógł żyć w nowej, lepszej Atreii – wyjaśnił przekonująco. Howard słuchał, wierzył. – Musisz jednak pozbyć się wątpliwości, działać zdecydowanie.  
– Tak będzie – zapewnił szczerze.  
Lord Lephar dotknął ramienia mężczyzny. Gladiator, nawet przez zbroję i mimo bycia człowiekiem, mógł odczuć mistyczną potęgę Aetheru, który emanował z ciała Lorda. Niesamowite.  
– Doskonale. Spotkaj się z tą Daevą. Pozwól jej do nas dołączyć – powiedział Lord Lephar uprzejmie – lub zabij. Pokaż, że zasłużyłeś na moje zaufanie.  
Oficer Howard Windsor skinął głową.  
  
Słońce było już wysoko, zbliżało się popołudnie. Gladiator siedział zamyślony w swoim gabinecie, powieki miał przymknięte. Prawie uspokoił się już po spotkaniu z Lordem Lepharem. Co za dzień...  
Myślał o świecie, w którym ludzie mają równe prawa i szanse, co Daevy, w którym ich życie nie jest usiane przeszkodami, w którym naprawdę mogą coś osiągnąć. Gdzie dzieci nie są porzucane przez rodziców, gdy nie wyrastają z nich Daevy.  
Maya Calvert zapukała do drzwi.  
– Oficerze – weszła do pokoju gladiatora – niedługo widzę się z bratem – oznajmiła, pogardliwie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Nie miała przecież najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to Leparyści byli jej prawdziwą rodziną. – Zdobędziemy cennego zakładnika. Radiant Ops zrobiło się zbyt zuchwałe, ludzi Crawforda widziano nawet w okolicy.  
– Wiem. – Howard westchnął. – Będziecie potrzebować pomocy?  
– Damy sobie radę z jedną zaskoczoną Daevą nawet jeśli będzie miał te swoje moce. – Leparystka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nie spodziewamy się nawet, że zdąży stawić opór – dodała jeszcze. Tak bardzo nie mogła doczekać się spotkania z kimś, kto uosabiał wszystko, czego nienawidziła.  
– Przyprowadźcie go do razu mnie – polecił mężczyzna. Wiedział, że Theodore dbał o swoich ludzi, zawsze był przecież dobrą osobą... Howard nie miał wątpliwości, że mając kogoś od sorcerera, Leparyści będą mogli wysunąć żądania wobec całego Radiant Ops. Cieszył się także, że wykorzystają ku temu zupełnie nieznanego mu chłopaka, a nie Eugena czy Sarę.  
Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby... Nie, musiał być silny. Lord Lephar w niego wierzył.  
Catherine...  
– W jakim stanie? – spytała jeszcze Leparystka, wyrywając gladiatora z zamyślenia. – W jakim stanie mamy go przyprowadzić?  
– To już zależy od niego – odparł gladiator obojętnym tonem. – Może będzie grzeczny.  
– Może.

= = =

Koniec tygodnia nadszedł wyjątkowo szybko.  
Trwała kolejna późna noc w Balaurei, o tej godzinie nawet najwytrwalsi Reianie i turyści wracali już do domów czy hoteli, a wojsko Kamar, Elysei i Asmodae dawno już spało, zbierając siły przed kolejną pobudką o świcie. W weekend wyjątkowo nie przed świtem.  
Pustą uliczką szło dwóch chłopaków, ich rozmowa odbijała się echem od ścian budynków. Jeden na przepustce, drugi z Radiant Ops, żaden więc nie musiał pojawić się na porannym treningu czy posiłku.  
– Wciąż możesz iść? – spytał rozbawiony Guerin Thargax.  
– Czy wyglądam na pijanego? – odparł Adrien Lane patrząc z oburzeniem na białowłosego chantera. Trzymał go pod ramię, fakt, ale nie dla tego, że miał problem ze stawianiem kroków. Po prostu miał ochotę.  
– Trochę wypiłeś.  
– Mniej niż ty.  
Asmodianin westchnął pogodnie.  
Co za udany wieczór. Spotkali się pod jednym z reiańskich lokali. Czas zleciał szybko. Alkohol, rozmowy, trochę odganiania się od Reian. Obgadali wszystkich swoich wspólnych znajomych, poznali się bliżej. W końcu mieli już dosyć picia i hałasu, a w pubie i na mieście zaczynało robić się pusto, wyszli więc na zewnątrz, zawędrowali w końcu w tę uliczkę.  
– No może, ale ja mam mocną głowę – odparł Guerin w końcu. – Odprowadzić cię? – zaproponował uprzejmie. Owszem, wolałby się jeszcze nie rozstawać, w końcu nie bez powodu flirtował z Elyosem przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ale potrafił też nie być natrętny i dostosować się do nastroju towarzysza.  
– Nie – odpowiedział Adrien w pełni poważnie. – Nie chcę wracać do siebie. – Spojrzał na Guerina wyzywająco i dosyć jednoznacznie.  
Chanter aż przystanął.  
Weszli do pokoju hotelowego, przytulnego jak wszystkie wnętrza w Kamar. Duże łóżko, stolik i fotele, niewielka łazienka. W oknie bordowe zasłony, na granatowej narzucie stos białych poduszek, na posadce miękki dywan.  
– Niesamowite, jaką zniżkę można dostać za białe włosy – zaśmiał się Guerin zamykając drzwi.  
– Że też musiały trafić mi się zwykłe czarne – odparł Adrien ściągając buty i stając na dywanie. Chanter podszedł od razu do chłopaka.  
– Masz za to rzadki kolor oczu – powiedział uprzejmie. – Ładny, w sensie. Takie trochę fioletowe.  
– Okej... – Elyos uniósł brwi.  
Guerin nachylił się do jego ust, pocałowali się delikatnie. Elyos nie oponował, ale też nie wkładał w pocałunek zbyt wiele namiętności. Pieszczota trwała przyjemną chwilę, Asmodianin oparł dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.  
Zakończyli pocałunek, odetchnęli, popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.  
– Nie chcesz... – zaczął chanter nie zabierając ręki.  
Adrien zrozumiał, że nadeszła w końcu pora na moment szczerości. Kto wie, może jego specyficzna orientacja nie będzie problemem dla Asmodianina.  
– Chcę – odpowiedział szczerze. – Tylko niezbyt interesują mnie te sprawy. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Widzę, że jesteś przystojny. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo, aż jak nie on. – Charakter też nienajgorszy. Ale to na mnie nie działa. Dziewczyny też nie – dodał uprzedzając ewentualne pytania. – Wszystko mi jedno w tej kwestii. Po prostu nie czuję żadnego pociągu do innych, czy coś... – Westchnął. – Ale to nie tak, że cię zwodzę, że się bawię. – Teraz to Adrien dotknął ramienia chantera. – Chciałbym przekonać się jak przyjemnie można spędzić noc, jakie to uczucie.  
– Rozumiem... – Asmodianin bardzo powoli pokiwał głową. – Tak mi się wydaje. – Spojrzał w fioletowawe oczy Elyosa. – Masz też na myśli, że nigdy wcześniej... – zaczął niepewnie, Adrien skinął głową. – Och, okej. – Guerin zaczął się trochę denerwować. – W sumie młody jesteś. Dosyć młody... – Na myśl o wieku chłopaka zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej.  
– Nie stresuj się tak. – Elyos zaśmiał się widząc reakcję Asmodianina.  
– To duża odpowiedzialność! – Guerin prawie krzyknął, zaczerwienił się z przejęcia. Zależało mu, żeby jego partner był zadowolony z ich spotkania, a tu nie dość, że prawiczek, to jeszcze tak powściągliwy i niezainteresowany romansami. Chyba największe wyzwanie w jego karierze. Nie tej wojskowej, oczywiście. Tej drugiej. No cóż, na szczęście chanter nie zwykł obawiać się wyzwań. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Mogę? – spytał, dotykając guzików u koszuli Elyosa. Zaczął je rozpinać.  
Rozbierali się powoli, leniwie pozbywając się ubrań, pomagając sobie nawzajem.  
Guerin Thargax i tak zwykł chodzić w odkrywającym klatkę piersiową i ramiona płaszczu, ale jednak dopiero bez niego i wszelkich dodatków, można było ujrzeć ciało Asmodianina w całej okazałości. Jasne skóra, delikatne tatuaże, umięśniony brzuch, długi ogon. Białe włosy zaczesywał do tyłu, podobnie jak Eliot. W uszach kolczyki, brwi ciemne, oczy i usta dosyć wąskie, nadające jego twarzy poważnego, ale też zmysłowego wyrazu.  
Adrien Lane był dużo drobniejszy od swojego towarzysza. Trochę niższy, trochę lżejszy, zdecydowanie nie tak umięśniony. Skóra w ciepłym odcieniu charakterystycznym dla Elyosów, brak jakichkolwiek tatuaży czy innych ozdób. Włosy krótsze, teraz trochę roztrzepane, wnikliwe spojrzenie, broda zawsze uniesiona.  
Wszystkie ubrania wylądowały już na podłodze.  
Pocałowali się po raz kolejny, teraz już trochę mniej delikatnie.  
Elyos jęknął, gdy pazur Asmodianina zadrapał niechcący jego skórę. Odsunęli się od siebie odrobinę.  
– Może założysz rękawiczki? – spytał Adrien dotykając swojej zranionej szyi. Guerin skrzywił się zdziwiony. Adrien westchnął, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Spałeś kiedyś z Elyosem? – spytał podnosząc z dywanu swoje spodnie, wyjmując sześcian z kieszeni.  
– Jeszcze nie było okazji – przyznał Asmodianin patrząc na swoje pazury i ślady na skórze chłopaka. Miało to swój urok.  
– Nie mam czasu być cały podrapany. – Adrien go najwidoczniej nie dostrzegał. Podał chanterowi parę czarnych rękawiczek. Wyglądały na skórzane, były jednak zrobione z lekkiego, przyjemnego materiału. Cholerne Radiant Ops, oczywiście, że wszystko mieli z najlepszej jakości materiałów.  
Asmodianin nie miał zamiaru protestować, naciągnął rękawiczki na swoje pazury.  
– No w sumie... – Uniósł dłoń, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Całkiem to podniecające.  
Adrien naprawdę nie rozumiał co mogło być podniecającego w kawałku materiału. Lub w czymkolwiek innym, prawdę mówiąc. No trudno.  
Guerin oparł ręce na biodrach chłopaka, pocałował go w szyję, ten jęknął głośno. Zachęcony Asmodianin zgiął kolana, klęknął na miękkim dywanie.  
Moment później Elyos, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, musiał załapać jedną dłonią za ramę łóżka, a drugą zatkać swoje usta. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś równie przyjemnego, co szorstki język Asmodianina pieszczący jego penisa... Nie spodziewał się aż takich doznań. Ledwo panował nad jękami, które chciały wydobyć się z jego buzi. Guerin nie przestawał, wręcz przeciwnie, rozkręcał się coraz bardziej.  
Adrien krzyknął w końcu. Głośno i rozkosznie.  
– O cholera... – Zacisnął usta. – Wybacz... – Krępowało go jego własne zachowanie. Owszem, było miło, ale żeby aż tak? Sam się nie poznawał.  
– Nie szkodzi – odparł rozochocony Asmodianin. Sprawiał przyjemność chłopakowi, aż ten stał się twardy i cały rozpalony. Z radością patrzył, jak jego parter ledwo powstrzymuje się przed byciem nieprzyzwoicie głośno. No proszę, proszę, kto by pomyślał. A na co dzień taki cichy.  
Guerin przerwał pieszczotę, wstał z dywanu, złapał chłopaka w pasie. Pocałowali się delikatnie, trafili na łóżko. Asmodianin przewrócił drobnego Elyosa na pościel, ponownie zajął się jego męskością. Trochę to trwało, Adriena nie było tak łatwo zaspokoić. Było za to bardzo łatwo sprawić, by krzykami i jękami obudził całe miasto.  
Najgłośniejszy był podczas szczytowania. Zaraz potem schował twarz w dłonie, skulił się lekko. Guerin usiadł obok Elyosa, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Co za widok.  
– Przyznaję, to było bardzo przyjemne – powiedział w końcu Adrien. Szeptem, trochę nawet niby od niechcenia.  
– Chyba nie myślisz, że już skończyliśmy? – spytał Asmodianin wyzywająco. – Noc jeszcze młoda. – Usiadł okrakiem na leżącym partnerze, wziął swojego penisa do ręki. – Pomóż mi go przygotować. – Uśmiechnął się.  
Adrien przełknął ślinę. Zaczął dłonią, trochę niepewnie. Chwilę później zmienili pozycję, Elyos próbował pracować językiem i ustami. Czuł na ramieniu dłoń Asmodianina, rękawiczkę.  
Guerin miał ochotę na coś więcej. Chłopak był powściągliwy, niepewny, niedoświadczony. Ach, jakże chętnie złapał by go za włosy czy policzki i pokazał jak należy działać. No ale nie teraz, nie za pierwszym razem. Chciał być delikatny.  
Adrien naprawdę się starał. Nie żeby go to jakkolwiek pociągało, ale bez wątpienia było mu miło, gdy chanter reagował westchnieniami na jego pieszczoty.  
Asmodianin przygryzł usta, jęknął. Wystarczy, chciał już...  
– Okej... – Złapał Elyosa za włosy, ale bardzo lekko, powoli uniósł jego głowę. – Odwróć się – poprosił podniecony.  
Gdy Adrien poczuł skórzane rękawiczki na swoich pośladkach, zrozumiał od razu, że noc rzeczywiście dopiero się zaczynała.  
Skończyła się natomiast kilka pozycji i orgazmów później.  
Opadli obaj na pościel, Guerin z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, Adrien z rozkosznym przerażeniem zatykający swoje usta.  
Na Aiona.  
Asmodianin zaśmiał się z niewinnego i jakże głośnego Elyosa. Biedny chłopak sam był zaskoczony swoimi reakcjami. Urocze, nawet jeśli nie zawsze stosowne. Co, jeśli byliby na przykład w pokoju Adriena w siedzibie Radiant Ops? Ach... Guerin zamyślił się na moment. Mógłby wtedy zatkać jego usta... Taka odrobina pikanterii byłaby równie podniecająca, co te rozkoszne krzyki. Albo nawet bardziej... Może następnym razem, jeśli takowy w ogóle będzie miał miejsce. Czemu nie... Musiał jednak uważać, by nie polubić za bardzo tego chłopaka. Z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego.  
– Ale podobało ci się, prawda? – spytał Adriena. Ściągnął rękawiczki, rzucił je na ziemię. Pazury w końcu na wolności.  
– No a jak myślisz... – odparł Elyos wchodząc pod kołdrę. – Bardzo – dodał dla uściślenia, ułożył się na poduszce.  
Nie kłamał, było mu bardzo przyjemnie, w końcu nie bez powodu stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i głosem. Niesamowite doznanie. A może po prostu trafił mu się niesamowity partner? Ciężko stwierdzić bez porównania. Cóż, mniejsza z tym. Spróbował, oderwał się na moment od męczących go myśli, pozytywnie zmęczył. Jutro wróci już do pracy. Odwrócił się tyłem do Asmodianina.  
– Chcesz się przytulić? – spytał jeszcze Guerin. Delikatnie przejechał pazurem po plecach chłopaka. To takie śmieszne, że Elyosi nie mieli porządnych włosów wzdłuż kręgosłupa czy ogona. Nie było im za zimno?  
– Dobranoc. – Adrien podciągnął kołdrę, zgiął kolana.

Guerin Thargax obudził się przed południem. Przez lekko uchylone zasłony docierało już sporo światła, na ulicy robiło się coraz głośniej. Usiadł na łóżku, przeciągnął się.  
Adrien Lane siedział przy stoliku, pisał coś zawzięcie. Już po porannym prysznicu, ubrany, skupiony. Uniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się lekko do Asmodianina.  
– Nie chciałem cię budzić – powiedział uprzejmie, po czym wrócił do swoich notatek.  
Na podłodze był już porządek, ubrania chantera wisiały na fotelu, drzwi do łazienki były uchylone.  
Chanter przeciągnął się, wstał. Przeszedł kilka kroków po dywanie, sięgnął po swoje rzeczy.  
– Co robisz? – spojrzał na Elyosa. – Pamiętnik? – Zaśmiał się.  
– Coś w tym stylu – odparł Adrien nie podnosząc głowy. Zdecydował już, co musi zrobić. Powinien skupić się na tym, co naprawdę ważne... Chciał teraz zanotować kilka słów, zanim wypadną mu z głowy. Jego list musiał być naprawdę bez zarzutu, jeśli miał zadziałać. – Guerin? – powiedział chowając kartki, podnosząc głowę. Chwila ciszy. – Dziękuję.  
– Och... – Asmodianin przystanął, uśmiechnął się. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Znaczy nie, że cała... Po twojej też... – Pokręcił głową. – Pójdę się umyć. – Stanął w drzwiach do łazienki. – Widzę, że prysznic jest całkiem duży... – dodał kusząco, patrząc na Elyosa przez ramię.  
– Tak, wygodny. – przyznał ten zupełnie nieświadom aluzji. Nie zainteresował go także fakt, że Guerin dopiero co paradował przed nim nago, w całej okazałości uwydatnianej przez dzienne światło.  
Chanter odkręcił wodę, odetchnął głęboko. Pomyślał o Elyosie. Cóż za intrygująca osoba. Ledwie kilka godzin temu tracił głos od krzyczenia z rozkoszy, a teraz? Biała koszula zapięta pod szyję, przyklepane włosy, oczy w notatkach. Absolutny brak zainteresowania poranną powtórką czy niewybrednymi żartami. To coś nowego.  
Żel pod prysznic pachniał reiańskimi owcami. Jak przyjemnie i orzeźwiająco. Nie chciało się wychodzić spod prysznica.  
Adrien spakował swój sześcian, poprawił pościel. Zastygł tak na chwilę nad łóżkiem, zastanowił się, czy nie powinni tego jakoś bardziej ogarnąć... Może nikt nie zauważy... Nie no... Na wszelki wypadek jednak trochę posprzątał. Bez wątpienia wada takiej zabawy.  
Guerin wyszedł z łazienki, na razie jedynie w spodniach, wycierał włosy ręcznikiem.  
Elyos, gotowy już do wyjścia, spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
– Będziesz jutro na uroczystości Reian? – spytał. Asmodianin przytaknął. – A więc do zobaczenia. – Sięgnął za klamkę. – Uważaj na siebie, okej? – dodał jeszcze.  
Chanter uniósł brwi.  
– Ty także – odparł uprzejmie, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, że Adrien nie zwykł mówić tak bez powodu, a już na pewno nie do każdego.

= = =

Na głównym placu w Kamar zebrał się pokaźny tłum.  
Przed pałacem pojawił się Kahrun i jego świta, a wszędzie wokół, na schodach oraz na dolnych partiach ogromnego placu zebrały się wojska Reian, Hush Blade, Fatebound, oddział Radiant Ops, oraz liczni cywile, turyści i dyplomaci.  
Popołudniowa pogoda dopisywała, jak zwykle w Balaurei.  
Theodore stał ze swoim oddziałem na samym szczycie placu, zaraz obok ludzi Kahruna. Spoglądał na pozostałych zebranych, szukał znajomych twarzy. Oddział Hush Blade dowodzony przez oficer Nobelle Middleton zastąpiono już nowymi żołnierzami i nowym dowódcą. Catherine była już w Sanctum. Theodore odnalazł oddział Xallevyna pośród wojsk Fatebound, uśmiechnął się na widok swojego partnera. Niedaleko stał też oddział oficer Tvei Ayamary. Kobieta przybyła na uroczystość już o własnych siłach, brodę wciąż trzymała wysoko. Ruszyła głową. Theodore odwrócił wzrok. Guerin Thargax pomachał do Adriena Lane, a Dven Isshay, który przeciskał się właśnie przez licznych cywili, puścił oczko do uśmiechniętej Ehlen.  
Kahrun przemawiał, zebrani słuchali, klaskali, czasem komentowali coś szeptem, Reianie w pełni pozytywnie, całkowicie szczerze, Daevy raczej sceptycznie.  
Władca Reian mówił o współpracy między Balaureą, Elyseą i Asmodae, dziękował obecnym na uroczystości Lordom Kaisinelowi i Marchutanowi za ich wkład w rozwój owego sojuszu, podkreślał wagę zbliżającej się misji oraz wzajemnej akceptacji. W końcu poprosił o wystąpienie dwóch żołnierzy Radiant Ops, którzy to zapoczątkowali owocny program szkolenia Reiańskich żołnierzy przez Daevy, podchwycony potem także przez Hush Blade i Fatebound.  
Hayden Rainsworth nie posiadał się z dumy. Idąc do Kahruna puścił całusy w widownię, zwłaszcza do bliżej mu znanych dam. Nawet Eugene Fremont nie dał rady powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem słysząc gromkie brawa uwielbiających ich Reian, dumnych Elyosów czy nawet większości obecnych Asmodian. Kahrun wręczył im medale. Ten dla Eugena przypinał do płaszcza chłopaka chwilę dłużej, niż było trzeba. Spojrzeli na siebie uprzejmie, gunner zawstydził się lekko.  
Potem przemawiali jeszcze Lordowie oraz generałowie Hush Blade i Fatebound. Uroczystość skończyła się po około godzinie. Mieszkańcy Kamar zaczęli rozchodzić się po mieście, żołnierze wracali do swoich jednostek.  
Raim zostawił swój oddział, przebiegł przez przerzedzający się tłum, odnalazł Eugena, cmoknął go w policzek na powitanie.  
Gunner uśmiechnął się czule.  
– Wszyscy cię podziwiają – powiedział Raim dumnie. – Nawet Kahrun. Dużo nas nauczyłeś. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Jestem gotów zająć się Tiamat – zapewnił z uroczą pewnością siebie.  
– Wasz oddział ma być wsparciem – przypomniał Eugene uprzejmie. – Wystarczy, że zajmiesz się Balaurami. – Zauważył zdenerwowanie chłopaka. – Dasz radę. – Chwycił go za rękę. – Tyle trenowaliśmy. Chociaż wolałabym, żebyś poczekał w Kamar. – Uśmiechnął się.  
Raim uniósł brodę.  
– Jestem żołnierzem – odparł wyniośle. – No i nie puszczę cię samego. – Odwzajemnił uścisk Elyosa, spletli palce. – Nie mam już dzisiaj żadnej roboty – dodał Reianin spuszczając wzrok – trening mieliśmy rano...  
Eugene wstrzymał oddech. Spojrzał w stronę Theodora.  
Sorcerer zauważył pytający wzrok gunnera. Zauważył także Raima, który trzymał Eugena za rękę i zdawał się go gdzieś ciągnąć, całkiem podekscytowany.  
Uniósł kącik ust, skinął głową. Eugene uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.  
Nie rozmawiali za bardzo od czasu tamtego incydentu w jego pokoju. Może i dobrze.  
Z każdym mijającym dniem Eugene był coraz mniej zdenerwowany na Theodora, powoli przestawał też obwiniać się o całe to zajście. Nie minęły mu za to pragnienia, które wywołało zetknięcie się jego ust z ustami sorcerera. Tak bardzo potrzebował pieszczot i bliskości.  
– Masz coś na myśli? – spytał Raima zadziornie, czując jak przyśpiesza mu puls.  
– Nikogo nie ma w domu – odparł chłopak niewinnie przygryzając usta.

Rzucili się na miękkie łóżko. Przez uchylone okno docierał do nich lekki wietrzyk, zwiewna zasłona poruszała się z gracją. Pościel była chłodnawa w dotyku.  
Całowali się namiętnie, mokro i chciwie. Eugene pozwalał Raimowi na spenetrowanie całej swojej buzi językiem, jęczał rozkosznie pod wpływem tej wyczekiwanej pieszczoty. Uchodziła powoli frustracja, którą wywołał u niego pocałunek z Theodorem. Obejmował Raima coraz mocniej, zaczynał ściągać z chłopaka jego luźne ubrania.  
Oderwali się od siebie na moment, Raim przysiadł na biodrach gunnera, ściągnął górne części swojej szaty. Eugene oblizał usta na widok cudownego ciała swojego partnera. Złota biżuteria tak pięknie lśniła na jego śniadej skórze. Uniósł rękę, powiódł palcami po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu chłopaka. Ach, tak bardzo chciał nauczyć się jego ciała. Chciał go poznać tak, jak znał kiedyś Theodora. Każdy wrażliwy punkt, każdy zakamarek.  
Raim pochylił się zaraz nad gunnerem, wrócili do przerwanego pocałunku.  
Po kilku namiętnych minutach zmienili pozycję, całowali się teraz klęcząc na pościeli, ściągali z siebie pozostałe części garderoby. Płaszcz gunnera wylądował na podłodze, podobnie jak jego buty, skarpety i koszula. Miał już na sobie tylko czarne spodnie, ale nie garnął się do rozpięcia paska.  
Raim zaczął całować szyję chłopaka, ten wzdychał jeszcze głośniej, przechodziły go przyjemne dreszcze. Odchylił głowę, rozchylił usta. Jak dobrze.  
Zacisnął palce na grantowym materiale, który opinał biodra Reianina. Ten przerwał czułości, wyprostował się. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Mógłbyś... – zaczął niepewnie. – Zrobić to, co wtedy? – zarumienił się lekko.  
Eugene przygryzł usta. Pozbawił Raima reszty ubrań, popchnął go na pościel.  
Po chwili cały pokój wypełniły rozkoszne westchnięcia Reianina. Elyos sprawiał mu przyjemność dłonią i ustami, z oddaniem pieszcząc jego męskość językiem, pozwalając Raimowi na sięgnięcie aż do jego gardła. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc być skandalicznie głośno, rękoma złapał się za ramę łóżka. Doszedł z penisem wciąż w buzi Eugena, po raz kolejny będąc zbyt podnieconym, by go jakkolwiek uprzedzić.  
Gunner uniósł głowę, połknął spermę chłopaka, odchrząknął, otarł usta dłonią.  
– Aionie... – Raim nie był w stanie się podnieść.  
Eugene położył się więc na chłopaka, zaczęli się całować.  
Pieszczoty szybko stały się coraz bardziej intensywne, ręce Raima zacisnęły się mocno na pośladkach gunnera. Eugene poczuł jak penis jego partnera staje się gotowy na powtórkę. Ach, młodzi. Reinian podniósł się z pościeli, przytrzymał drobnego Elyosa w pasie.  
Zastygli tak na moment, niepewni co dalej.  
Eugene opuścił wzrok.  
– Chcę zrobić coś dla ciebie – powiedział Raim czule. – Może... – Sięgnął ku paskowi chłopaka. Ten złapał go prędko za nadgarstki.  
– Lepiej nie... – odparł ponuro, jakkolwiek nieszczerze, rozpaczliwie spragniony nowych pieszczot.  
– Możesz... – Raim starał się warzyć każde słowo, nie palnąć czegoś obraźliwego. – Położyć się na brzuchu... Nie zrobimy nic, czego nie chcesz.  
Eugene przełknął ślinę. Odsunął od siebie ręce Reianina.  
– Spróbujmy... – zgodził się szeptem. – Odwróć się.  
Raim posłuchał. Kątem oka zobaczył jak spodnie i bielizna gunnera wylądowały na podłodze.  
– Jeszcze chwilę! – krzyknął Eugene na wypadek, gdyby jego chłopak chciał się już odwrócić. – Okej... – powiedział w końcu zawstydzony.  
Raim zmienił pozycję, wstrzymał oddech widząc nagiego Eugena leżącego na jego pościeli. Białe włosy, delikatna szyja i kark, jasna skóra, drobne plecy, na których policzyć można było wszystkie kręgi jego kręgosłupa, zgrabne biodra oraz tyłek, który aż chciało się...  
– Ach... – jęknął Eugene, gdy Raim zacisnął rękę na jego pośladku. Poczuł zaraz pocałunki na swoich plecach, coraz niżej. Wstydził się, najchętniej schowałby głowę pod poduszkę. W sumie, czemu nie... Na razie został jednak przy zaciśnięciu dłoni na pościeli i nie podnoszeniu głowy.  
Jęknął głośno, gdy język Reianina zaczął przemieszczać się po jego spragnionych pośladkach. Jeszcze głośniej, gdy zawędrował pomiędzy pośladki. Tak dawno nikt go tam nie... Westchnął rozkosznie.  
Raim przerwał na moment, uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł już wytrzymać z podniecenia, jedną ręką zaczął bawić się swoim penisem, drugą rozchylał sobie pośladki gunnera, pieścił go językiem najlepiej jak potrafił. Wsunął go lekko do środka.  
– Raim! – krzyknął Eugene wiercąc się po pościeli. – Nie przestawaj... – jęknął. Język Raima pieścił jego dziurkę i tyłek, przyprawiał go o gorące dreszcze. Chciał jeszcze więcej. Chciał nie móc się podnieść, gdy Reianian z nim skończy.  
Po dłuższej, błogiej chwili, zgiął powoli kolana, dając Raimowi czas na odsuniecie się lekko, podniósł się trochę na łokciach, odwrócić głowę.  
Reianin czuł, że mógłby dojść od samego takiego widoku.  
– Możesz... – Eugene przygryzł usta. Ach, tak ciężko rozmawiało mu się z nowym parterem. Przy Theodorze czuł się już tak swobodnie, a teraz... No ale może było coś podniecającego w takim zaczynaniu po raz kolejny. – Bardziej...  
Raim zrozumiał od razu. Chciał spełnić wszystkie zachcianki Eugena, chciał, żeby było mu jak najlepiej.  
– Chwila. – Zeskoczył z łóżka, w panice przejrzał swoje szuflady. Był przygotowany, tylko zapomniał gdzie to wszystko porozrzucał. Eugene zaśmiał się pod nosem widząc jak przejęty jest jego młody chłopak. I podniecony. Chciał już poczuć tę jego męskość głęboko w sobie. Cholera... Jęknął, gdy Raim wsunął wilgotny palec miedzy jego pośladki. Zaczął ruszać się lekko w rytm ruchów dłoni chłopaka. Tak dobrze... Sam nie dotykał się od czasu tamtego zdarzenia w Asmodae. Niemal zapomniał już jakie to uczucie. Drugi palec. Wzdychał z rozkoszy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien poprosić Raima, by ten skończył z palcami i wszedł w niego w penisem, czy może po prostu jeszcze poczekać. Kurde, trochę to stresujące. Ale i tak było mu tak przyjemnie...  
– Mogę? – spytał nieśmiało Raim, przestając na moment ruszać palcami. – Nie wiem, czy chcesz, ale...  
– Chcę! – wrzasnął Eugene zniecierpliwiony.  
– Okej, okej... – odparł Reianin niemal przepraszająco, bojąc się że zdenerwował czymś swojego Elyosa. Zabrał palce, dłońmi rozsunął sobie jego zaczerwienione pośladki. Bał się, że dojdzie od razu, gdy tylko wsunie swój penis w ponętne i spragnione ciało Elyosa. Zacisnął zęby. Będzie myślał o czymś brzydkim, na przykład Balaurach. Zamknie oczy, żeby nie widzieć wygiętych pleców chłopaka, jego białych włosów i pozostałych seksownych części jego ciała.  
Jęknął głośno, powoli suwając swoją męskość w głąb Eugena. Poczuł jak mięśnie Elyosa opinają się wokół jego wrażliwego i nienasyconego jeszcze penisa.  
Gunner westchnął ujmująco, zamknął oczy, rozchylił usta. Pościel była już coraz cieplejsza i bardziej mokra, zaczął przesuwać się po niej, gdy Raim zaczął sprawiać mu ogromną przyjemność delikatnymi pchnięciami. Potem coraz szybszymi, bardziej zdecydowanymi. Oby trwało to jak najdłużej.  
Nie trwało jednak aż tak długo, chłopak doszedł po chwili, wciąż zaciskając ręce na pośladkach gunnera, z penisem cały czas wsuniętym głęboko w jego tyłek. Eugene jęknął czując w sobie wytrysk partnera. Tak przyjemnie, ale... Chciałby więcej, dłużej.  
– Przepraszam! – krzyknął spanikowany Raim. – Nie skończyłem jeszcze, poczekaj...  
– Spokojnie – zaśmiał się Eugene, nieopatrznie odwracając się na plecy. Zamarł przerażony, gdy uświadomił obie, że Raim może zobaczyć jego okaleczone krocze. W panice chciał zakryć je kołdrą, zaczął zginąć roztrzęsione kolana.  
– W porządku... – Reianin pochylił się prędko nad chłopakiem, patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy. – W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza – zapewnił. Pocałował Elyosa w rozchylone usta, a palcami przesunął po jego drżącym ciele, dotarł miedzy jego nogi, odchylił kołdrę, wsunął dwa palce do jego rozgrzanej już dziurki. Eugene uległ od razu, uspokoił się lekko. – Nie zrozum mnie źle – powiedział Raim przerywając czuły pocałunek – zajebiście wyglądasz od tylu, ale...  
Elyos uniósł brwi, niepewien do czego zmierzał jego chłopak.  
– No ale chciałbym móc patrzyć na twoją twarz, gdy... – kontynuował Raim cały już czerwony. – Wiesz...  
– Och... – Eugene uśmiechnął się rozkosznie. – A ja na twoją – odparł, dłonią szukając męskości chłopaka. Chciał już przygotować ją na kolejną rundę.  
– Wytrzymam dłużej, obiecuję – zapewnił Raim czując jak Elyos pięści go ręką. Jęknął. Bedzie musiał myśleć o jeszcze brzydszych Balaurach. Chociaż może lepiej nie... Jeszcze zaczną mu się niewygodnie kojarzyć...  
Dotrzymał jednak obietnicy.  
Eugene nie miał sił się podnieść, gdy skończyli już intensywne i wyuzdane pieszczoty oraz przetestowali różne pozycje. A wciąż zostało im jeszcze tyle nowych rzeczy do spróbowania następnym razem. Gunner odetchnął głęboko. Było mu tak dobrze. Tak bardzo cieszył się, że wciąż mógł odczuwać niesamowitą przyjemność, że ktoś wciąż mógł go zechcieć, pokochać.  
Leżeli teraz koło siebie przytuleni. Elyos oparł głowę na mokrej klatce piersiowej Reianina, z uśmiechem wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca. Raim objął go ramieniem, bawił się jego włosami.  
– Jutro z samego rana ruszamy do bazy Balaurów, Esoterrace – powiedział Eugene cicho. – Ostatnie ustalenia przed misją, podbudowanie relacji, wiesz...  
Raim wolał nie mówić, jak dużo myślał dzisiaj o Balaurach.  
– Powodzenia – wydukał tylko.  
Eugene westchnął, dłonią pogładził śniadą skórę chłopaka, uśmiechnął się czule.  
– Musisz być ze mną cierpliwy – poprosił w końcu, przypominając sobie o wszystkich swoich dziwnych zachowaniach i licznych zmartwieniach.  
– Wiem. – Raim skinął głową, zamknął oczy. – Poczekam – zapewnił. Eugene odetchnął z ulgą, pewien że Reianin mówił o problemach związanych z jego okaleczeniem i kompleksami. Tak bardzo chciał czuć się akceptowany, sam się zaakceptować. Byli na dobrej drodze. Raim jednak nawet o tym nie pomyślał. – aż pokochasz mnie tak, jak kochasz jego – dokończył poważnie.  
Eugene nie odważył się ruszyć, ani spojrzeć na chłopaka. Nic już nie powiedział, przymknął powieki. Raim pogłaskał go czule po głowie.  
Nie wrócili już do tego tematu podczas kolacji, ani gdy wrócili do łóżka, tym razem w celach czysto praktycznych, chociaż nie odmówili sobie kilku delikatnych pieszczot przed położeniem się spać.  
Zapadł wieczór, zapowiadała się spokojna noc.  
Spokojna tylko w Balaurei, gdzie nie dotarły jeszcze wieści z wnętrza planety.

= = =

Słońce rozświetlało bogatą zieleń i pięknie rzeźby, delikatny wietrzyk wprawiał w drżenie starannie przyciętą trawę i małe listki.  
Lady Yustiel biegła przez ogród, prawie potknęła się o długą suknię.  
– Nez! Nez! – Rozglądała się nerwowo. Wpadła na dwójkę strażników. – Gdzie jest wasz Lord?! – spytała, ale ci pokręcili głowami. – Cholera, Nezekan, masz natychmiast... – Kobieta pobiegła wzdłuż kamiennej ścieżki, zatrzymała się, gdy Lord Vaizel wylądował prawie na jej głowie.  
– Słyszałaś? – spytał ranger z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. – Przyleciałem najszybciej jak mogłem.  
– Posłałam po Kaisinela – odparła kleryczka ostro. Nie mogła zapanować nad nerwami, jej twarz była już cała czerwona. – Nezekana nigdzie nie ma. Zrobił się cholernie...  
– Znajdę go. – Lord Vaizel rozwinął skrzydła, wzniósł się nad zielone ogrody.  
Lord Nezekan siedział na ławce przy niewielkim oczku wodnym. Otaczały go barwne kwiaty i wymyślnie przycięte krzewy. Na kolanie opierał notatnik w twardej, błękitnej okładce, pisał w nim starannie i z zastanowieniem. Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał szybkie kroki Lady Yustiel i Lorda Vaizela.  
– Chcecie mi pomóc w pisaniu przemowy na rocznicę powstania Sanctum? – spytał uprzejmie, zanim dostrzegł emocje malujące się na ich twarzach.  
– Nic jeszcze nie wiesz? – Lady Yustiel westchnęła głęboko, podeszła do templara. Mężczyzna odłożył notes. – Cholera, Nez... – Kleryczka schowała twarz w dłoniach.  
– To niedługo jest jakaś rocznica? – spytał Lord Vaizel, zupełnie zapomniawszy o zbliżających się uroczystościach. Jak zwykle.  
– Powiecie mi w końcu? – Lord Nezekan wstał z ławki, zaczął się denerwować.  
– Wszyscy już wiedzą. – Kobieta pokręciła głową. – Od czasu zawarcia sojuszu wieści niosą się błyskawicznie...  
– Kurwa, co...  
– Ariel nie żyje – wyjaśnił Lord Vaizel widząc, że kleryczka nie potrafi zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tych słów. – A przynajmniej tak twierdzi nasz kochany Zikel.  
– Wystąpił publicznie... – dodała kobieta cicho. – Ponoć zabiła ją ta twoja Daeva, Hamilton.  
– Twierdzi, że przybył spotkać się z Ariel i zastał ją martwą – kontynuował ranger na jednym oddechu. – Hamilton stał nad nią ze sztyletem. Uciekł. Miał wspólnika, teleportera.  
– Zikel ich nie gonił, chciał pomóc Ariel. – Lady Yusiel przymknęła oczy. – Ale było już za późno. Śmierć uwolniła Aether z jej ciała, a ten aktywował artefakt, który trzymała. Artefakt wybuchł, Zikel zdążył uciec.  
Lord Nezekan nawet ich nie słuchał. Nagle jakoś trudniej było mu stać, ciężej zachować równowagę. Było tak cholernie gorąco, ciężko oddychać. Kręciło mu się w głowie, drżały ręce i usta. Chyba coś do niego jeszcze mówili.  
– Powiadomił wszystkich, że się myliliśmy. – Lord Vaizel westchnął ponuro. – Że niesłusznie wzięliśmy eksplozję za otwarcie przejścia. Ten wybuch... Dlatego myśleliśmy, że Ariel udała się do Abyss. Bo nic z niej nie...  
– ...zostało – szepnął nagle Lord Nezekan.  
– Nez? – Lady Yustiel podeszła do roztrzęsionego templara.  
Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, w ogrodzie pojawił się Lord Kaisinel. Spiritmaster miał na sobie jedynie skromną fioletową szatę bez żadnych ozdób, jakby szykował się w pospiechu, lub nie szykował się wcale.  
– Tutaj jesteście – prędko podszedł do zdenerwowanych towarzyszy. – Wszyscy już wiecie?  
Lord Vaizel skinął głową.  
– Daevy, ludzie... – westchnęła kleryczka. – Pewnie mu wierzą.  
– Tego nam było trzeba. – Ranger spojrzał w niebo, zaklął pod nosem. – Musimy z nimi poważnie porozmawiać. Cholerny Zikel, zawsze...  
– Może mu wierzą... A może rozumieją, że Asmodae nie życzy nam dobrze i nie powstrzyma się przed żadnym oszczerstwem – dodał Lord Kaisinel ze spokojem. – Zajmiemy się tym. Tak czy inaczej Zikel zasiał niepewność. Każde z nas wie jednak, że Ariel nie spotkałaby się z nim sam na sam. – Stanął pomiędzy Lady Yustiel i Lordem Nezekanem. – Nie w swoich komnatach.  
– Rozmawiałaby z Azphelem – zgodziła się kobieta – mieliśmy zresztą wspólne rady. Z Zikelem nic ją nie łączyło.  
Spiritmaster przytaknął, spojrzał na tempalra.  
– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – oznajmił chłodno.  
Cisza.  
Długa cisza...  
Lord Nezekan uniósł lekko brodę, zwrócił się do Lorda Kaisinela.  
– Słucham? – wycedził ostro.  
Spiritmaster oddychał spokojnie, wciąż skupiony na templarze. Pozostali Lordowie zastygli w milczeniu, zbyt zszokowani i zbici z tropu, by jakkolwiek zareagować.  
– Pójdziesz obejrzeć z nami komnaty Ariel? – spytał Lord Kaisinel, zaczynając rozumieć wątpliwości, które dręczyły go już od jakiegoś czasu. – Te, które kazałeś mi ukryć pod iluzją?  
Znowu cisza.  
Lord Nezekan nie odpowiedział.  
Każda sekunda trwała wieczność. W ogrodzie było tak przyjemnie, słońce, wietrzyk...  
– Wiedziałeś? – spytała w końcu przerażona Lady Yustiel.  
– Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego? – Lord Vaizel uniósł brwi.  
– Czy to prawda?  
– Zikel kłamał? Nie powiedział wszystkiego?  
– Ariel naprawdę...  
– Wiedziałeś?!  
Pytanie za pytaniem. Zlewały się w bełkot. Zwykły hałas.  
Nie musiał tego słuchać, nie musiał odpowiadać.  
– Nez, odezwij...  
Templar dobył miecza, w drugiej jego ręce pojawiła się tarcza. Gotów był do obrony lub, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ataku. Zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął ręce.  
– Nie podchodźcie! – wrzasnął.  
Na twarzach pozostałych Lordów pojawiło się zaskoczenie, nawet przerażenie. Niedowierzanie...  
Lady Yustiel musiała powstrzymać łzy, uniosła dłonie do twarzy. Patrzyła na templara, gotowego zaatakować, jeśli tylko ktoś się do niego zbliży.  
– Czy Zikel mówił prawdę?! – spytała jeszcze. – Czy Ariel nie żyje?!  
Kilka sekund.  
Lord Nezekan nawet nie drgnął.  
– Tak.  
Lord Kaisinel zamknął oczy.  
– Hamilton... – szepnął.  
Templar zacisnął zęby, pokręcił głową.  
– On nie ma znaczenia – odparł ostro. – To Zikel... – wycedził powoli – i ja. Wytłumaczę...  
Lord Vaizel pokręcił głową. Zaczął unosić dłoń, gotów przywołać swój łuk.  
W ogrodzie rozbrzmiały kroki, szczęk zbroi. Strażnicy.  
Ranger opuścił rękę. Templar schował bronie.  
Wyprostowali się wszyscy, uśmiechnęli sztucznie.  
Strażnicy skłonili się uprzejmie.  
– Lordzie Nezekanie? – zaczął dowódca zmiany. – Kazał Lord natychmiast się powiadomić, gdy tylko zjawi się oficer Crawford – przypomniał. – Już tu jest.  
– Odeślij go... – polecił zdecydowanie Lord Kaisnel, patrząc oschle na strażnika i na Lorda Nezekana.  
– Ale... – Dowódca odsunął się na bok, wskazał na wysokiego gladiatora, który zmierzał właśnie w ich kierunku. Zaraz za mężczyzną szła jego asystentka.  
Spiritmaster westchnął, równie zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, co zdenerwowani Lady Yustiel i Lord Vaizel. Zachowali jednak względny spokój.  
Niezniechęcony chłodnym powitaniem, Oficer David Crawford podszedł do Lordów, stanął przed Lordem Nezekanem, przywitał się elegancko, chociaż trochę wyniośle, jak to żołnierze Radiant Ops. Asystentka mężczyzny zatrzymała się kilka kroków za nim.  
– Znaleźliśmy Lorda Lephara – oznajmił gladiator.  
Atmosfera tylko się zagęściła. Lord Nezekan stał w miejscu, pozornie niewzruszony. Pozostali Lordowie podobnie, chociaż dłoń Lorda Vaizela drgnęła niepewnie.  
– Natychmiast się do niego udam – powiedział templar w końcu, patrząc z wdzięcznością na oficera.  
– Lordzie Nezekanie... – Lady Yustiel uśmiechnęła się jakże uprzejmie – jest Lord potrzebny tutaj...  
– Crawford. – Lord Nezekan zmarszczył brwi. – Przekaż generałowi de la Warre... – zaczął ostro. – Wiedzą o wszystkim. – wyjaśnił krótko. Rozwinął ogromne skrzydła, wzniósł się w powietrze.  
Lord Kaisinel ruszył się o krok, już planował przywołać potężne żywiołaki i posłać je za odlatującym templarem, powstrzymał się jednak, uspokoił.  
Odwrócił się powoli do lekko zmieszanego gladiatora.  
– O czym wiemy, oficerze? – spytał przerażająco spokojnie.  
Mężczyzna odchrząknął, poruszył się trochę nerwowo.  
– Wygląda na to, że musimy umówić spotkanie – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Baza Radiant Ops, jutro w południe? – zaproponował.  
– Porozmawiamy teraz. – Lord Kaisinel zaczął iść w kierunku mężczyzny – Nie tylko oficer potrafi wyciągać informacje.  
– Elia!  
Dziewczyna od razu zareagowała na rozkaz swojego oficera. Natychmiast otworzyła niewielki portal, zaraz za nimi. Wskoczyli w niego, gonieni już przez dwie aetherowe strzały. Portal zniknął błyskawicznie.  
Lord Vaizel opuścił łuk.  
Lady Yustiel spojrzała na strażników. To wystarczyło, by ci skłonili się grzecznie i prędko opuścili ogród, nie komentując tego niecodziennego zajścia nawet między sobą.  
Lordowie milczeli, wciąż w szoku, nie mogąc pogodzić się z wiadomościami, które dzisiaj usłyszeli, nie mogąc też oswoić się z niepojętym zachowaniem Lorda Nezekana i bezczelnego oficera Radiant Ops.  
Dawno już nie czuli takiego niepokoju, takiej niemocy.  
Lady Ariel...  
Wciąż cisza.  
Stali tak już trochę za długo.  
Lord Kaisinel spojrzał na kleryczkę.  
– Mówiłaś, że tylko Israphel zwariował? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton nalał sobie odrobinę intrygująco granatowego alkoholu do sporej szklanki, wstał od ogromnego stołu.  
Wszystkie meble u Balaurów były dla Daev trochę za duże, podobnie zresztą jak ich naczynia i sztućce. Na szczęście dało się to wszystko jakoś wytrzymać, nawet jeśli siedząc na tutejszych krzesłach stopami ledwo dosięgało się podłogi. Za to miejsca i jedzenia było niesamowicie dużo.  
Oddział Radiant Ops wraz z Xallevynem gościli właśnie w Esoterrace, świętowali zbliżającą się misję wraz z zaufanymi żołnierzami i naukowcami Suramy. Większość Balaurów była bardzo zadowolona z takiego spotkania, w końcu mało co sprawiało im tyle radości, jak namawianie malutkich Daev do próbowania tutejszych potraw i mocnego alkoholu. Bawili się wyśmienicie. Sara próbowała nawet siłować się z jednym Balaurem na rękę, ale przegrała po kilku sekundach. Zaskoczony przeciwnik pogratulował jej siły i wytrzymałości. Kobieta nie była pewna czy mężczyzna sobie z niej kpi, czy naprawdę komplementuje. W sumie patrzył na nią tak trochę dziwnie...  
Zebrani rozmawiali, pili, wymyślali coraz to nowe obelgi na Lady Tiamat i jej otępionych Draną podwładnych. Daevy opowiadały o Elysei i Asmodae, Balaury o najdalszych zakątkach Balaurei i powstaniu bazy w Esoterrace. Xallevyn namawiał Haydena, by spróbował poderwać jedną z obecnych na spotkaniu wojowniczek, Eliot dyskutował z którymś naukowcem na temat nielegalnego handlu, którym uwielbiały parać się Shugo i Shulacki, a Adrien obiecywał, że zabierze Balaury na wizytę w pięknym Kamar, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe.  
Theodore wyszedł na ogromny taras, gdzie przebywali Surama i Murugan. Rozmawiali o czymś radośnie. Aż dziwne, takie wyrazy twarzy w wykonaniu groźnych Balaurów. Kamienne ogrodzenie tarasu sięgało Theodorowi aż do ramienia.  
Murugan spoważniał na widok Elyosa, rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie.  
Sorcerer podszedł do Suramy, uśmiechnął się, sugerując delikatnie, że chce porozmawiać chwilę na osobności.  
Surama odstawił swój kufel na kamienną barierkę.  
– Zostaw nas samych – poprosił Murugana. Ten otworzył usta gotów obrazić Elyosa i jego bezczelność. – Dokończymy po spotkaniu – zapewnił Surama widząc złość swojego podwładnego. Spojrzał też na niego tak trochę... sugestywnie? Theodore nie był pewien, czy mu się to nie przewidziało, może sam coś sobie dopowiedział, w końcu miewał bujną wyobraźnię. Przysiągłby też, że Murugan podekscytował się lekko słysząc obietnicę swojego dowódcy. Odszedł ugłaskany, chociaż prawie podciął nogi Elyosa machając swoim ogonem, raczej nie niechcący.  
Theodore odskoczył, Murugan prychnął, opuścił taras.  
Sorcerer milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiał się nad relacją łączącą tych dwóch Balaurów. Gdy zaczął zastanawiać się nad nią coraz bardziej obrazowo, Surama wytrącił go z zamyślenia.  
– Słucham? – oparł się łokciem o barierkę, popatrzył na salę, w której bawili się jego podwładni i zaprzyjaźnione Daevy.  
Theodore stanął obok Balaura, także oparł się wygodnie, tyle że plecami.  
– Lady Ariel nie żyje – oznajmił cicho i poważnie.  
– A jednak. – Surama skinął głową, w ogóle nie zdziwiony. – Oficjalna wersja waszych władców była całkiem przekonująca.  
– I dobrze – przyznał Elyos z ulgą. Spojrzał spode łba na rozmówcę. Ciężko było w sumie spojrzeć inaczej na kogoś o tyle wyższego. – Zabiliśmy naszą władczynię – dodał ostro. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę jesteście gotowi zrobić to samo.  
Surama westchnął, wziął porządny łyk z kufla, ponownie odstawił go na barierkę.  
– Nie ma już odwrotu – odparł ze spokojem. – Albo ona zginie na tej naradzie, albo ja. – Znowu spojrzał na rozgadane Daevy i Balaury. – Wasi ludzie poznają kiedyś prawdę. Co się wtedy z tobą stanie?  
Theodore opuścił głowę.  
– Nawet jeśli mi uwierzą, że Lady Ariel była naprawdę niebezpieczna... – Westchnął. – Nic dobrego. Nie tylko ze mną – przyznał ponuro. – Mamy jednak plan na taką okoliczność. – Wypił ostrożnie mały łyczek alkoholu, odchrząknął, zmienił temat. – Murugan chyba niezbyt mi ufa...  
Surama uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Nie ma powodu nie ufać – przyznał lekko rozbawiony. – Wy ryzykujecie dużo więcej – dodał szczerze.  
Theodore nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, w końcu jeśli ktokolwiek zmierzał podczas tej misji prosto w pułapkę, to na pewno nie Balaury.  
Surama popatrzył na przytakującego mu Elyosa. Cenił sobie to trzeźwe podejście sojusznika. Jak na razie rozumieli się doskonale w każdej, nawet niewygodnej sprawie.  
– Ufa – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Po prostu cię nie lubi.  
Theodore zaśmiał się szczerze. No cóż, dostał odpowiedź prosto z mostu i zgodnie z prawdą.  
– Nie mogę się więc doczekać walki u jego boku – odparł patrząc w głąb sali.  
– Wciąż jest jeszcze trochę czasu, spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. – Surama wzruszył ramieniem, niby nic. Podniósł kufel, wziął kolejny łyk. Był w coraz lepszym humorze.  
– Aż tyle czasu to nie mamy. – Theodore uśmiechnął się do rozmówcy. – Na szczęście reszta się jakoś dogaduje.  
Patrzyli z radością na swoich podwładnych.  
– Nic tak nie jednoczy jak wspólny wróg – przyznał Surama. Spoważniał zaraz. – Zobaczymy, co potem – dodał trochę groźnie.  
Theodore także zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i miał swoje obawy. Na dodatek nowy niebezpieczny przeciwnik, Lord Lephar, chciał współpracować z Balaurami tak jak wcześniej Lady Ariel, uważał je przecież za ważną część dawnej Atreii, od wieków pragnął zawrzeć z nimi pokój. W obecnej sytuacji byłby to zresztą nie tyle pokój, co sojusz przeciwko niepokornym Daevom. Cudownie.  
– Zobaczymy – przyznał Theodore równie ostro. – Rozmowa na inną okazję. – Pokręcił głową. Surama zgodził się z rozmówcą. – Napijmy się lepiej.  
– Wy, Daevy, nie umiecie pić – zaśmiał się Balaur patrząc na ledwo tknięty alkohol Elyosa.  
Opuścili taras, dołączyli do reszty zebranych. Murugan od razu zaprosił swojego dowódcę na krzesło obok, skomentował z żartobliwą pogardą fakt, że Daevy piły ze szklanek, zamiast prosto z butelek czy wielkich kufli, jak na żołnierzy przystało. Theodore zaczynał być za to pewien, że dobry humor Balaura nie był spowodowany jedynie alkoholem.  
Xallevyn zaproponował toast za współpracę i czekającą ich misję.  
Kilka minut zajęło wszystkim stuknięcie się szklankami, butelkami i kuflami nad tym ogromnym stołem i w tak licznym gronie. 

= = =

Lord Lephar usłyszał krzyk. Trwał raptem chwilę, zaraz było po wszystkim. Mężczyzna nie ruszył się więc, przymknął tylko oczy, wciąż stał na wzgórzu niedaleko jednego z mniejszych obozów Leparystów w Verteronie. Ze wzgórza tego rozpościerał się imponujący widok na największe miasto leżące w tej krainie oraz liczne mniejsze miasteczka i wsie. Ciężko pracujący ludzie żyjący w drewnianych domach, bogate Daevy na wysokich stanowiskach. Jak wszędzie.  
Lord Lephar odwrócił się powoli.  
Z miecza Lorda Nezekana ściekała krew. Templar bez najmniejszego wysiłku zabił kilkoro Leparystów, którzy stali mu na drodze do dawnego towarzysza.  
Biała zbroja gladiatora lśniła w słońcu, długa peleryna w szlachetnym turkusowym odcieniu muskała trawę, podkreślała podobną barwę wyrazistych oczu mężczyzny.  
– Nie sądziłem, że to ty odwiedzisz mnie jako pierwszy – zaczął Lord Lephar uprzejmie. – Czyja to krew? – spytał doskonale znając odpowiedź.  
– Jeden obóz mniej – odparł Lord Nezekan chowając miecz i tarczę. Zaczął iść w kierunku Lorda Lephara, zatrzymał się dopiero na szczycie wzgórza, niedaleko mężczyzny.  
– Piękny widok – powiedział Lord Lephar. Templar przytaknął.  
– Znalazły cię moje Daevy – odparł podziwiając krajobraz Verteronu.  
– Ach tak, Radiant Ops. Czyż to nie były Daevy Lady Ariel?  
– Znamy twoje plany... – Lord Nezekan miał już dosyć tego sztucznie miłego tonu Lorda Lephara i jego drażniących retorycznych pytań. – Musimy o nich... – kontynuował ostro.  
– Jesteś zdenerwowany? – Lord Lephar zaśmiał się pogardliwie, darował już sobie wszelkie uprzejmości. – Ty, jakim prawem? – Zmarszczył brwi, zrobił krok w kierunku templara. Ten się nie ruszył, zacisnął tylko zęby. – Ty, który zniszczyłeś pokój, o który tak długo walczyłem... Warto było!? – wrzasnął Lord Lephar wściekle, powietrze zdało się zadrżeć. Czary kaptur mężczyzny zsunął się lekko z jego szarych włosów. – Nezekan, mam tyle pytań... – Lord Lephar pokręcił głową. Ustał wiatr. – Jak mogliście zabić jedną z nas?!  
Lord Nezekan poczuł potężne uderzenie, które odrzuciło go w tył, przewróciło na plecy. Nie uderzył jednak w ziemię. Spadał.  
Wyciągnął ręce, gotów zmaterializować swój miecz i tarcze. Błękitne niebo Verteronu zamienili się w kamienne kolumny i wysoki popękany sufit. Zrobiło się chłodniej. Templar upadł w końcu, jego zbroja szczeknęła metalicznie w zetknięciu z kamienną posadzką.  
Podniósł się prędko, dobył broni. Założył hełm.  
Lord Lephar szedł już w jego kierunku, ściągnął kaptur.  
Byli w świątyni Jotunów w Balaurei, templar czuł przepełniający ją Aether. Stał oparty o swoją tarczę, łypał spode łba na zbliżającego się przeciwnika.  
– Gdy zrozumiałem, że jej zabrakło... – mówił Lord Lephar z rozgoryczeniem. – Cała Atreia to poczuła. – Przymknął oczy. Był już blisko templara. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiliście?!  
Lord Nezekan uniósł miecz.  
– Nie była po naszej stronie... – wycedził. – Współpracowała z Balaurami!  
– Stworzył je, by nas chroniły!  
– Nie chronią! Chciały zniszczyć Asmodae! Pół Balaurei!  
Lord Nezekan rzucił się na Lorda Lephara, zaatakował. Jego przeciwnik uniósł ręce, skupił w nich Aether, zdołał z jego pomocą zablokować cios templara. Potężny wybuch energii odrzucił ich od siebie, a gdy Lord Nezekan odzyskał już równowagę, świątynia Jotunów zamieniła się w ośnieżone wzgórza Asmodae. Zimno i wietrznie.  
Walczyli. Zniszczyli kilka drzew, roztrzaskali kilka skał. Rozwinęli skrzydła.  
Pióra Lorda Lephara nie były białe, jak u Elyosów, ani czarne, jak te Asmodian.  
Szare, lśniące, ogromne.  
Lord Nezekan oszołomiony był mocą i gracją z jaką jego dawny towarzysz władał czystym Aetherem. Tarcze, wybuchy, skupione wiązki, o możliwości wykorzystania Aetheru do poruszania się po całej Atreii nie wspominając.  
Upadli na zamarznięte jezioro.  
Włosy Lorda Lephara były już trochę zmierzwione, mężczyzna musiał załapać oddech, przystanąć na moment. Lord Nezekan był wymagającym przeciwnikiem, na dodatek zdającym się nie rozumieć, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygranie tego starcia.  
– Ariel potrzebowała pomocy... – powiedział w miarę już spokojnie Lord Lephar. – A wy podarowaliście jej jedynie śmierć. – Szli ku sobie po lodowej tafli. – Zbłądziła, chociaż w dobrej wierze. Nie rozumiała, czym jest prawdziwa Atreia... Elyosi, Asmodianie... Sztuczny podział. – Lord Lephar przystanął, Lord Nezekan zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, uniósł brodę. Biały hełm skrywał krople potu, które spływały po jego czole. – Zbędny podział. Aion go nie stworzył. Tak samo, jak nie stworzył Daev. Wynaturzenie, które zachwiało równowagą na świecie. – Lord Lephar zmarszczył brwi, Lord Nezekan wziął głęboki oddech, słuchał. – Stworzył nas. Dwunastu ludzi wybranych, by kierować pozostałymi jego dziećmi. Dwunastu Lordów. Mądrych, potężnych, doświadczonych. Nigdy nie będzie nas już więcej... – Lord Lephar zacisnął zęby, Lord Nezekan zaparł się piętą, pochylił, gotów do obrony. – A wy jedną zabiliście! – krzyknął Lord Lephar wściekle. Tafla jeziora zadrgała niepokojąco. – Użyliście Hamiltona, prawda? Wydawał się jej tak oddany... Tak fałszywie oddany... Ale żeby zgodzić się na coś takiego...  
Lord Nezekan wykorzystał moment zamyślenia przeciwnika, zaatakował.  
Ostrze świsnęło w zimnym powietrzu, rozcięło rękaw Lorda Lephara, boleśnie musnęło jego skórę. Płytkie skaleczenie zagoiło się błyskawicznie, krew zdążyła ledwo co ubrudzić rękę mężczyzny. Potężna fala Aetheru odepchnęła Lorda Nezekana w głąb zamarzniętego jeziora. Templar zatrzymał się wbijając miecz w gruby lód, ten zaczął pękać.  
– Nie pytałem Hamiltona o zgodę. Nie miał wyjścia – powiedział Lord Nezekan patrząc wściekle na Lorda Lephara. – To wszystko ja i Zikel. Reszta nie miała pojęcia. Jak zawsze. – Wyprostował plecy, wyciągnął miecz z tafli jeziora. Krok za krokiem, słyszał jak lód pękał pod jego stopami. – Moja specjalność. – Uniósł brodę. – Najpierw zniszczyłem Atreię, teraz zabiłem Ariel – powiedział ostro. Wzburzony i rozgoryczony. Uniósł miecz, jego ostrze zaczęło promieniować potężną energią. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mieć mnie za wroga?  
Zaatakował.  
Mroźną okolicę ponownie wypełnił szczęk metalu i ogromne wyładowania Aetheru. Ptaki uciekały w panice, potężne ataki siały spustoszenie wokół jeziora.  
Lord Nezekan przeklinał w myślach. Jego przeciwnik był zbyt silny. Z pomocą Aetheru potrafił osłonić się przed każdym atakiem, a uskakiwanie czy osłanianie się przed jego szybkimi kontratakami było dla templara coraz bardziej męczące. Miał też przeczucie że jego dawny towarzysz i tak nie zaprezentował jeszcze pełnej gamy swoich umiejętności. W końcu nie próbowali się przecież pozabijać, dyskutowali tylko, nawet jeśli dosyć burzliwie.  
Kilkanaście ciosów i ataków później, nawet Lord Lephar zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie. Osłonił się przed potężnym uderzeniem tarczą, którą Lord Nezekan wycelował w bok jego głowy. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować na ostrze, które wbiło się w jego bok.  
Lord Nezekan opuścił tarczę, wstrzymał oddech. Czuł jak głęboko w ciało przeciwnika wbił się jego miecz. Za głęboko, trzeba było trochę siły, by go szybko wyciągnąć. Lord Lephar złapał jednak za ostrze, nic nie robiąc sobie z rozciętej ręki, nie pozwolił templarowi na zabranie swojej broni. Stali tak przez chwilę zaraz przy sobie, obaj zmęczeni wymagającą walką, zdenerwowani, pewni swoich racji.  
Lord Nezekan krzyknął, gdy poczuł jak przez jego ciało przeszły bolesne impulsy Aetheru. Jego palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej na rękojeści miecza. Lód pod jego nogami pęknął w mgnieniu oka. Templar puścił swoje bronie, wpadł do wody. Błyskawicznie rozwinął skrzydła, gotów wznieść się w powietrze, ale zmęczenie i ciężka zbroja uparcie ciągnęły go w dół ciemnej, lodowatej głębi.  
Lord Lephar wyciągnął miecz ze swojego boku, syknął, poczekał moment, aż rana całkowicie się zagoiła. Jego rozcięta szata łopotała na coraz mocniejszym wietrze, lepka krew ściekała po jego bladej skórze. Ostrze opadło na popękaną taflę. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń.  
Lord Nezekan zobaczył jedynie piekące w oczy światło. Otaczała go woda. Tak spokojnie.  
Przymknął powieki.  
Lodowate jezioro zniknęło, mróz ustąpił delikatnym promieniom słońca i zakurzonej podłodze.  
Byli w komnatach Lady Ariel, wewnątrz iluzji, widzieli więc wszystkie zniszczone meble i liczne ślady niedawnej walki.  
Lord Lephar pokręcił głową. Z satysfakcją patrzył na wymęczonego przeciwnika, niechętnego do przebywania w tym ponurym miejscu.  
Krople wody ściekały po zbroi templara, kapały na posadzkę.  
– Nie chcę byś był moim wrogiem. – Lord Lephar odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie Lorda Nezekana. – Wasze miejsce jest u mego boku. – Chwycił templara pod ramię, pomógł mu wstać. Mokre włosy Lorda Nezekana opadały na jego czoło, woda spływała po jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. – Zaniedbaliście Atreię, pozwoliliście Daevom upokorzyć ludzi i zdobyć władzę – kontynuował Lord Lephar wyniośle. – Zwróciliście się przeciwko sobie, przez tyle lat wciąż nie zawarliście pokoju z Balaurami... Jedna Ariel próbowała, nawet jeśli nieumiejętnie. I teraz nie żyje. Tak wiele musimy naprawić. – Lord Lephar przywołał miecz Lorda Nezekana, wziął go w obie dłonie, podał oniemiałemu mężczyźnie. – Będę potrzebował pomocy. Nie jest jeszcze za późno, Nezekanie.  
Templar odetchnął głęboko, przełknął ślinę, wziął powoli swój miecz od Lorda Lephara. Opuścił ręce, ostrze uderzyło o posadzkę, zarysowało ją delikatnie. Stali niedaleko miejsca, gdzie umarła Lady Ariel. Gdzie jej ciało rozerwał życiodajny Aether.  
Lord Nezekan wciąż miał tę scenę przed oczami. Westchnął ponuro, starał się skupić.  
– Nie możemy poprzeć twoich działań – powiedział w końcu. – Nie w takiej formie. Spotkajmy się, wszyscy, porozmawiajmy...  
Lord Lephar odszedł od templara, przesunął dłonią po biurku, które zdobiło głębokie wyżłobienie spowodowane zapewne halabardą Lorda Zikela.  
– Jak zareagowała reszta, gdy dowiedzieli się o Ariel? – spytał odwracając się do Lorda Nezekana. – Zrozumieli twoje powody? – Spojrzał prosto w jego zmęczone oczy. – Och... – Uśmiechnął się czule. – Uciekłeś do mnie przed nimi? – Wrócił do templara, dotknął jego drżącego ramienia.  
Mimo, że to Lord Nezekan był wyższy, masywniejszy, uzbrojony i odziany w imponującą zbroję, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to nie on kontrolował sytuację i wyznaczał kierunek rozmowy.  
– Nezkanie, pozwól sobie pomóc. Jesteś zagubiony, niespokojny. Przyłącz się do mnie, przekonajmy pozostałych. – Lord Lephar zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny. – Przywróćmy dawną Atreię. Razem.  
Znowu jasny błysk.  
Wciąż byli w Elysei, teraz już jednak w dużo przyjemniejszej lokalizacji. Czysta woda, soczysta zieleń, śpiew ptaków, spokój. Chyba gdzieś na północnym wschodzie Eltnen, niedaleko bardziej pustynnych obszarów.  
Ani śladu po ponurych komnatach Lady Ariel.  
Lord Nezekan uśmiechnął się pokpiwająco. Jego miecz wbijał się teraz w bujną trawę.  
– I zabijmy każdego, kto będzie nam przeciwny? – spytał gorzko.  
Lord Lephar odsunął się od rozmówcy, uniósł ręce, rozejrzał się po pięknej okolicy.  
– Któż mógłby być przeciwny? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony. – Daevy, które gardzą ludźmi i boją się zmian?  
Templar schował miecz, nie zdjął jednak hełmu, wciąż niepewny intencji przeciwnika.  
– Ludzie, których bliskich zamordowali Leparyści za współpracę z rządem i wojskiem? – odparł ostro. – Daevy, które nie chcą żyć w strachu? Lordowie, którzy już przed Kataklizmem nie zgadzali się z twoją wizją Atreii?  
Lord Lephar westchnął tylko, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem.  
– Potrzebujesz czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć, zrozumieć – przyznał ze spokojem. – Dam ci czas... Ile tylko zechcesz – dodał szczerym tonem, mimo to brzmiącym jak okrutna groźba.  
– Spróbuj – syknął Lord Nezekan widząc, że nie dojdzie do niczego po dobroci. Ponownie dobył miecza i tarczy, zaatakował Lorda Lephara.  
Wpadli do Abyss.  
Tak przynajmniej pomyślał templar w pierwszej chwili, gdy poczuł to duszne powietrze, gdy ujrzał to soczyście czerwone niebo, które otaczało ich ze wszystkich stron. A jednak było w tym miejscu coś obcego, coś nienaturalnego, nawet jak na inny wymiar.  
Piasek wzbijał się i nie opadał. Kroki stawiało się dziwnie lekko. Skały zdawały się dryfować, momentami drżeć, a rzadkie powietrze tkwić w absolutnym bezruchu.  
Zatrważające wrażenie.  
Lord Lephar machnął ręką. Fala Aetheru zwaliła templara z nóg. Podniósł się prędko, zacisnął zęby, zaatakował. Czuł w ustach gorzki smak krwi. Musiał pozbawić przeciwnika przytomności, schwytać go, zabrać do pozostałych Lordów.  
Może lepiej do Asmodae, niż do swoich...  
Lord Nezekan, zirytowany i zdecydowany, zablokował tarczą kilka ataków Lorda Lephara, niektóre wbiły jego stopy w ziemię, wzbiły w powietrze kurz i kamienie. Templar zdołał dotrzeć do przeciwnika, ciąć mieczem tuż przy jego szyi. Ciało Lorda Lephara osłaniała jedynie lekka czarna szata, dobrze pokierowane ostrze nie miało więc problemu z dosięgnięciem wystarczająco głęboko. Z rozciętej szyi mężczyzny trysnęła krew.  
Lord Nezekan gotów był już uderzyć przeciwnika tarczą, prosto w głowę, ale ten ponownie użył Aetheru by przenieść ich w odległy zakątek Atreii.  
Gdzieś głęboko pod wodę.  
Templar wstrzymał oddech, świadom doskonale jak nieprzyjemne będzie nawdychanie się tej cieczy. Za głęboko by zdążyć wypłynąć, nie w pełnej zbroi. Wymachiwał skrzydłami, ale bez większego efektu, pomagały mu co najwyżej nie zatonąć głębiej w otchłań. Puścił ciężką tarczę, pozwolił jej opaść. Lorda Lephara otaczała warstwa Aetheru, pozwalała mu na swobodne oddychanie. Woda wokół mężczyzny barwiła się czerwienią wypływającą z jego rany. Ataki szamoczącego się Lorda Nezekana były wolne i ociężale, woda i brak tlenu znacznie ograniczały jego ruchy, był już jednak zbyt wściekły i zdeterminowany, by dostrzec beznadziejność swojego położenia. Wziął oddech, nie mogąc już dłużej zapanować nad swoimi płucami.  
Bolało.  
Znowu Abyss.  
Upadł na piasek, zaczął się krztusić. Jego ciężka mokra peleryna uniosła się lekko w górę. Lord Lephar, z zagojoną już szyją, stanął nad pochylonym templarem. Jego szata nasiąkła krwią, skóra szyi kleiła się nieprzyjemnie, po policzku spływało jeszcze kilka czerwonych stróżek. Mężczyzna ruszył dłonią, stworzył falę Aetheru, która odrzuciła bezwładnego templara na niedalekie skały. Lord Nezekan uderzył w nie z impetem, część skał roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałki. Krzyknął, upadł na ziemię, jego kręgosłup przeszyły bolesne dreszcze. Hełm spadł z jego głowy, poturlał się do krawędzi lewitującej wyspy, spadł.  
Spadł w górę, zupełnie jakby to wszystko inne w tym przerażającym miejscu było odwrócone do góry nogami. Wokół leżącego Lorda Nezekana lewitowały odłamki skał. Mężczyzna próbował się podnieść, ale ramiona odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. W jego płucach wciąż zalegała piekąca woda.  
– Zniszczyłeś Atreię, przyjacielu – wycedził Lord Lephar podchodząc do Lorda Nezekana. Było mu go niemal szkoda. Kiedyś, po Wielkim Katakliźmie, darzył go szczerą nienawiścią, ale lata zrobiły swoje, zagoiły rany. Patrzył teraz na wszystko z większym dystansem, z większym zrozumieniem. Potrzebował jedynie czasu...  
A cóż może dać więcej czasu, niż wieki uwięzienia w niedostępnym, wywróconym wymiarze Abyss.  
Lord Lephar był już blisko Lorda Nezekana, ten zdołał zmaterializować swoją tarczę, zaczął się podnosić, opierając się o nią z niemałym trudem. Uniósł dłoń, chcąc przywołać także swój miecz.  
– Pomóż mi ją naprawić! – krzyknął Lord Lephar wyciągając rękę. Ogromna siła oderwała templara od ziemi, zaryła nim po piasku, wrzuciła w popękane skały. – Odkup swoje winy!  
Lord Nezekan uniósł lekko głowę, spojrzał na mężczyznę. Spróbował podeprzeć się na łokciu, zakasłał krwią. Czerwień spływała po jego brodzie. Przesunął dłonią po piasku, jego drobinki uniosły się w powietrze, nie opadły. Przyzwał swój miecz, zacisnął drżące palce na jego rękojeści.  
Lord Lephar pokręcił głową. Jakże uparty był ten jego przyjaciel.  
– Spokojnie. Nic ci nie będzie. – Podszedł do templara, stanął na lśniącym ostrzu jego miecza. – Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. – Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mężczyzny. Lord Nezekan poczuł jak energia Aetheru podnosi go z ziemi, pozwala mu stanąć. Ledwie zdążył odetchnąć, poczuć ból w żebrach, gdy Lord Lephar cisnął nim w ogromną skałę. Nie mógł się ruszyć, odchylił jedynie głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć w oczy potężnego przeciwnika.  
– Masz dosyć życia, Nezekanie? – spytał Lord Lephar stając przed unieruchomionym templarem. – A może po prostu swoich błędów i kłamstw? – Odsunął się o krok, machnął ręką. Lord Nezekan wrzasnął przeraźliwie, gdy wiązka pyłu, kamieni i skupionego Aetheru przebiła jego bok. Jeden jej koniec wbił się głęboko w skałę zaraz za nim, drugi zakręcił, wbił się w skałę tuż obok jego tułowia, zacisnął. Z rozchylonych ust bezwładnego mężczyzny pociekła krew.  
– Powiedz mi proszę, warto było zniszczyć świat dla Triniel? – spytał Lord Lephar z rozgoryczeniem. Kolejna wiązka rozcięła ramię krzyczącego Lorda Nezekana, jeszcze mocniej przyszpiliła go do ogromnej skały. – Dla Siel, Azphela, Zikela... Co oni zrobili dla ciebie? – Kolejna przywiązała do skały jego udo. Biała zbroja templara była cała już podziurawiona i obryzgana jego krwią. Wrzaski mężczyzny ginęły w mrokach Abyss. Palący Aether dosiągł także jego rąk i stóp. – Ach tak... – Lord Lephar przymknął oczy. – Wykorzystała cię. Nie jesteście już blisko, nigdy nie będziecie. Och... Zikel zamordował Daevę, na której ci zależało... Z miłości, bez wątpienia. – Spojrzał na templara. Ten z trudem odwrócił głowę. – Zadałem ci pytanie. – Lord Lephar podszedł do mężczyzny, dotknął dłonią jego policzka, zmusił go do ponownego odwrócenia głowy. – Warto było?  
Po brudnych policzkach Lorda Nezekana pociekły łzy.  
Lord Lephar poczuł je na swoich palcach. Puścił mężczyznę, odwrócił się powoli, zaczął odchodzić.  
– Daję ci czas.  
Ostatnia wiązka Aetheru zacisnęła się wokół szyi templara, nie przebijając jednak jego skóry. Nie był już w stanie nawet drgnąć, nie miał już siły by krzyczeć.  
Przeraźliwy ból przepełniał jego ciało, a słowa Lorda Lephara rozrywały jego głowę.  
Został sam.  
Warto było zniszczyć świat?

= = =

Oddział Radiant Ops wrócił do Kamar dopiero pod wieczór. Oczywiście był z nimi także Xallevyn Yarwyxr, uznawany już praktycznie za honorowego członka jednostki.  
Portal Adriena pojawił się na samym środku salonu, chłopak bez najmniejszego trudu utrzymał go do czasu aż wszyscy jego towarzysze weszli do pomieszczenia.  
Adrien mógł zresztą stworzyć portal zarówno dużo większy, jak i trwający znacznie dłużej. Bądź nawet kilka portali, w razie potrzeby. Trenował przecież niemal codziennie, gdy tylko miał trochę czasu.  
Światło portalu zniknęło, chłopak opuścił rękę.  
Cóż za udany dzień i przyjemny wieczór. Wszystkim było dosyć wesoło, każdy w dobrym humorze. Wysokie morale i balaurowe trunki zrobiły swoje.  
Elyosi poprzysiadali na kanapach, Cynthia wyszła do kuchni po jakieś przekąski, na wypadek, gdyby ktokolwiek był jeszcze głodny. Ona trochę była. Xallevyn oparł się o fotel, który zajął Theodore. Zebrani rozmawiali jeszcze, komentowali wizytę w Esoterrace, dzielili się swoimi obawami i nadziejami odnośnie misji. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko było już gotowe, teraz pozostawało tylko czekać.  
Coś tam zjedli, wypili trochę wody, skończyli dyskusje, zaczęli zbierać się do swoich pokoi. Xallevyn pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, gotów by wracać do baraków Fatebound i swojego oddziału. Nie chciał zezłościć swojej oficer, która i tak nie raz szła mu na rękę.  
Puknie do drzwi. Niepokojąco agresywne.  
Asmodianin spojrzał na Theodora. Cynthia przystanęła w drodze do kuchni, niosła puste talerzyki i szklanki. Eliot był już na schodach na piętro, także się zatrzymał. Reszta oddziału była jeszcze w salonie. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku Sarze, która poszła otworzyć drzwi.  
Na zewnątrz było już ciemnawo, trochę chłodno.  
Przed wejściem do bazy Radiant Ops stało kilkoro strażników z Sanctum.  
– Oficer Theodore Hamilton? – spytał jeden z nich wyjątkowo poważnym tonem.  
Sara Godwin zmarszczyła brwi. Nie podobała jej się ta wizyta, jeszcze o takiej porze...  
– Oficer nie ma już dzisiaj umówionego żadnego... – zaczęła zdecydowanie.  
– Sara, spokojnie. – Sorcerer wstał z fotela, zaprosił strażników do środka. – O co chodzi? – spytał uprzejmie. Gladiatorka zamknęła drzwi.  
Dłonie strażników powędrowały ku ich broniom. Podobnie jak dłoń Theodora.  
Dowódca oddziału z Sanctum zrobił krok do przodu, uniósł brodę.  
– Jest oficer aresztowany pod zarzutem zabicia Lady Ariel.  
Jego słowa odbiły się echem w głowach wszystkich zebranych.  
Theodore wstrzymał oddech.  
Cholera... Tak szybko?! Jak?! Skąd?!  
I to w takim momencie, zaraz przed atakiem na bazę Balaurów i Lady Tiamat...  
– To jakieś... – Hayden uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokręcił głową.  
Eliot zacisnął drżące palce na barierce przy schodach.  
Sara, Cynthia, Eugene i Xallevyn nawet nie drgnęli.  
Za strażnikami pojawił się nagle duży portal.  
Theodore dobył orba w tej samej chwili, co wrodzy Elyosi swoich broni. Czar zdążył jednak rzucić jako pierwszy. Potężny podmuch wiatru od razu zepchnął strażników do portalu.  
Adrien zamknął go natychmiast, złapał oddech. Przerażony, w lekkim szoku, musiał oprzeć się o fotel.  
Nikt nie ruszył się i nie odezwał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Xallevyn oprzytomniał jako pierwszy.  
– No świetnie.


	8. tiamat's fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moja Ania zrobiła takie oto graficzki:  
> [frakcje](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/149606771123/metheor-plays-asmodian-i-elyos-i-reian-i) | [radiant ops](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/150039885663/radiant-ops-3rd-squad) | [fatebound](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/149907751488/fatebound-6th-squad) | [theodore](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/142256752093/oc-aesthetic-theodore) | [eugene](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/141443133998/oc-aesthetic-eugene) | [narsha](http://bezkresnenoce.tumblr.com/post/140763094863/oc-aesthetic-narsha)

Po portalu nie było już ani śladu. Po strażnikach także.  
Na dworze cicho, podobnie jak w siedzibie Radiant Ops. Milczenie, spojrzenia, nerwowe drgnięcia. Późny wieczór. W głowach szumiał jeszcze lekko alkohol Balaurów.  
– Gdzie ich...? – Theodore otworzył usta, spojrzał z przerażeniem na Adriena. Opuścił rękę, schował orba. Zacisnął palce, chcąc opanować ich drżenie.  
– Najdalej jak potrafię – odparł chłopak równie roztrzęsionym głosem.  
Theodore nie dopytywał. Odwrócił się powoli, popatrzył na swój oddział.  
Sara stała niedaleko, koło drzwi. Opuściła głowę, myślała. Cynthia podeszła powoli bliżej środka pomieszczenia, minęła Xallevyna, odstawiła naczynia na stolik, z którego poniosła je ledwie kilka chwil temu. Spojrzała na Theodora, niemal niezauważalnie skinęła głową. Hayden i Eugene siedzieli wciąż na kanapie. Gunner przeczesał włosy dłońmi, wziął głęboki oddech. Spiritmaster patrzył prosto przed siebie wpółprzytomnym wzrokiem. Eliot stał na schodach, odwrócił się. Zaczął schodzić po stopniach, zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął palce na barierce.  
– Macie nam coś do powiedzenia? – syknął zirytowany. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed swoim oficerem. – Co tu się właśnie... – Rozłożył ręce, poparzył na towarzyszy. Zero odzewu, zero oburzenia czy niedowierzania. – Czemu nie... – Pokręcił głową. Nie rozumiał... – Och. – Zamilkł nagle. – Wy wszyscy... – Zastygł w przerażeniu.  
– Jeszcze Hayden... – odparła Cynthia cicho. Spiritmaster uniósł głowę, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Jego spojrzenie wystarczyło jednak do zmuszenia assassinki by odwróciła głowę i przestała mówić.  
– Eliot... – Theodore zrobił krok w kierunku kleryka. Ten nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. – Eliot?  
– Wy wszyscy? – spytał kleryk patrząc na Eugena, potem na Adriena. Gunner opuścił brodę, teleporter natomiast wytrzymał spojrzenie kleryka bez większego trudu. Eliot nie potrafił zdecydować, co zabolało go bardziej.  
– Spokojnie, wszystko wyjaśnię. – Theodore dotknął ramienia towarzysza, ten aż się wzdrygnął. – Usiądź.  
– Postoję – odparł Eliot ostro, wyrwał się spod dłoni sorcerera. – Słucham.  
Theodore odetchnął, rozluźnił się odrobinę. Spojrzał jeszcze na Haydena. Zaczął tłumaczyć. Opowiedział towarzyszom prawdę o umiejętnościach i planach Lady Ariel, rezonansie Wież, jej sojuszu z Tiamat a nawet o tym, kto pomógł mu ją zabić. Wspomniał, że nie próbował pozbyć się Eliota i Haydena ze swojego oddziału po tym, jak odzyskał wszystkie wspomnienia, ponieważ naprawdę ich sobie cenił. Wolał nie wyjaśniać, że prawdziwym powodem była niechęć wzbudzenia niczyich podejrzeń zbyt wieloma słabo uzasadnionymi zmianami.  
Zamilkł w końcu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Xallevyn podszedł bliżej Theodora, dotknął jego ramienia.  
– To wszystko? – spytał Eliot wciąż szorstkim tonem. Sorcerer skinął głową. – Wybacz, musiałem przegapić moment w którym tłumaczyłeś, czemu nam nic, do cholery, nie powiedzieliście!  
– Nawet moja rodzina o niczym nie wiedziała. – Theodore uniósł ręce. Nie przywykł do radzenia sobie ze wściekłym Eliotem. – Zbyt ryzykowne, a ty i Hayden... – Kątem oka spojrzał na spiritmastera, ten niestety wciąż nie miał zamiaru włączyć się do dyskusji. – Byliście wierni Lady Ariel...  
– Mogłeś spróbować.  
– Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – Hayden wstał z kanapy, Eugene uniósł brodę, patrząc na zrezygnowanego towarzysza.  
Sara odkrząknęła. Musieli zacząć działać. Theodore zacisnął zęby, pokręcił głową.  
– Nie mamy na to teraz czasu – odparł, odwracając się od spiritmastera. – Adrien.  
Chłopak przytaknął. Uniósł dłonie, w pokoju od razu pojawiły się trzy portale.  
Cynthia podbiegła do Sary, zniknęły prędko w jednym z przejść. Eugene podniósł się niechętnie, wszedł do kolejnego portalu, na odchodne spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię na wzburzonego Eliota. Niech to... Nie teraz. Opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Theodore stał przed ostatnim z portali, uśmiechnął się słabo do Xallevyna, zwrócił się jeszcze do Eliota i Haydena, którzy stali sami na środku pokoju.  
– Zaraz będziemy mieć wszystko pod kontrolą – obiecał. – Zostańcie tutaj, w Sarpan. Będziecie bezpieczni. Wciąż bierzemy udział w ataku na bazę Tiamat. Nic się nie zmieniło.  
– Nic a nic – syknął Eliot.  
Theodore zniknął w portalu. Adrien odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym otworzył nowe przejście.  
– Nic się nie zmieniło – powtórzył po sorcererze, dając Eliotowi do zrozumienia, że zgodnie z planem pomoże mu spotkać się z siostrą. Kleryk nie odpowiedział, chłopak wszedł do portalu.  
Eliot i Hayden stali tak jeszcze przez moment, w ciszy, nawet na siebie nie popatrzyli.  
– Zrozumcie... – zaczął Xallevyn, trochę zmieszany. – Theo musiał być ostrożny. Lady Ariel potrafiła odczytywać myśli, nawet je kontrolować. Musiał...  
– Nasłuchałem się już wystarczająco. – Eliot odszedł od assassina, skierował się ku schodom, a potem do swojego pokoju. Drzwi zamknął spokojnie, bez trzaśnięcia, którego spodziewał się Asmodianin.  
Xallevyn westchnął, spojrzał na Haydena. Zaskoczyła go wcześniejsza powściągliwa reakcja spiritmastera. Prawie było mu go szkoda. Z drugiej strony, też mi coś. Theodore nie uznał go za godnego zaufania w sprawie Lady Ariel i tyle. Nie bez powodu, Hayden wywodził się przecież z rodziny od lat popierającej władzę Lordów, sam także nie krył nigdy swojego podziwu wobec Lady Ariel i innych władców.  
– Musieliście ją zabić? – spytał spiritmaster ponuro. – Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że po wstąpieniu do Radiant Ops czeka mnie coś tak pojebanego... – Pokręcił głową. – Nasza władczyni... Jeśli naprawdę potrafiła to wszystko, o czym mówiliście... Zajebiście, że już jej nie mamy, po prostu zajebiście... – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.  
– Gdzie idziesz? – Spytał Xallevyn spokojnie, odwracając głowę w kierunku wychodzącego Elyosa.  
– Nie dam się wam pociągnąć na dno – odparł Hayden marszcząc brwi. – Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
– Jesteście drużyną. Daj im szansę to wszystko...  
– Muszę porozmawiać z generałem de la Warre. – Spiritmaster przystanął, spojrzał wrogo na assassina. – Gdy dowie się, że te oskarżenia są prawdziwe...  
– Już dawno zna prawdę.  
Hayden zamarł przerażony. Czy istniał ktokolwiek, kto nie był częścią tego chorego spisku, kto nie popierał tego okropnego zamachu?! Poczuł się taki... bezsilny. Kurwa.  
Syknął, zaczął podchodzić bliżej drzwi.  
– Gdzie idziesz? – Xallevyn ruszył za nim. – Z kim niby porozmawiasz, Hayden? – spytał uśmiechając się lekko. Stanął przed spiritmasterem.  
– Zejdź mi z drogi. – Hayden uniósł brodę.  
– Nie mogę.  
Spiritmaster prychnął pokpiwająco.  
– Oficer zostawił swojego Asmuszka, żeby nas pilnował?  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi, uniósł dłonie.  
– Nie zmuszaj mnie do...  
– Och, jak na to czekałem. – Hayden wziął głęboki oddech. Zamaszystym, pełnym gracji ruchem, przywołał księgę ze swojego sześcianu. Przepełnione magią strony zaszeleściły głośno.  
– Proszę bardzo. – Xallevyn dobył lśniących sztyletów, jego źrenice rozżarzyły się czerwienią. – Ktoś musi ci w końcu pokazać gdzie twoje miejsce, Elyosiku.  
Moment ciszy. Stali tak obaj w przestronnym salonie, wciąż odziani w swoje mundury, pod lekkim wpływem alkoholu, gotowi i chętni do walki.  
Assassin wyszczerzył zęby w groźnym uśmiechu, pochylił się lekko. Spiritmaster przygryzł usta, spojrzał ze złością na przeciwnika, wyrwał z księgi kilka stron.  
Wszystkie talerze i szklanki spadły na posadzkę i rozbiły się z hukiem, gdy Xallevyn rzucił się na Haydena i popchnął go w głąb pokoju, wywracając niewielki stolik.  
Assassin uniósł sztylet i z całej siły wbił go w szatę Elyosa, zaraz nad jego ramieniem, przygwożdżając go do posadzki. Spiritmaster zdążył w tym czasie rzucić zaklęcie przywoływania, magiczne strony spłonęły w jego dłoni, a nad leżącym chłopakiem pojawił się ognisty żywiołak. Xallevyn poczuł na skórze nieprzyjemne gorąco, odskoczył prędko. Hayden zerwał się z podłogi niszcząc kawałek swojej szaty. Uniósł dłoń, żywiołak wzniósł się wyżej w powietrze, wypełnił całym pokój światłem i żarem.  
Assassin myślał. Jak najlepiej zneutralizować tego głupiego Elyosa nie robiąc mu przy tym zbyt dużej krzywdy? Jak nie doprowadzić do pożaru całego budynku... Cholerni czarodzieje.  
Spiritmaster zaatakował.  
Ognisty duch rzucił się prosto w assassina, otoczył go płomieniami. Xallevyn prędko stał się niewidzialny, syknął czując delikatnie oparzenia na swojej skórze. Metalowe elementy jego zbroi nagrzały się niebezpiecznie. Cholera.  
Hayden nie miał zamiaru dać się zaskoczyć, bez chwili zwłoki przywołał zaraz za sobą wodnego żywiołaka. Duch zmaterializował się dokładnie w momencie, gdy assassin wychodził z ukrycia, gotów zaatakować spiritmastera od tyłu. Zamiast tego wpadł w gęstą wodę, która znacznie spowolniła jego ruchy. Hayden zdążył więc odskoczyć zanim Xallevyn przedostał się przez wodną barierę i zniszczył żywiołaka aetherowymi cięciami sztyletem. Przemoczony assassin upadł prawie na podłogę, zdołał jednak zaatakować, ciął bronią w kierunku spiritmastera, sięgnął jedynie ku jego nogawce, a na swojej drodze napotkał na dodatek aetherową tarczę Elyosa. Ta rozpadła się pod wpływem ciosu, ale ochroniła Haydena przed zranieniem i dała mu czas jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć dystans.  
Xallevyn zdołał za to wyciągnąć z posadzki swój drugi sztylet, odzyskać równowagę i rozwinąć skrzydła. Wzbił się w powietrze, uniknął szarżującego ognistego żywiołaka.  
Hayden prędko kazał duchowi cofnąć się od przeciwnika, ponownie przywołał też drugiego wodnistego żywiołaka.  
Szedł teraz powoli ku assassinowi, z jednej strony oświetlony gorącym ogniem, który nie robił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, z drugiej skąpany w błękitnym blasku aetheru, który tworzył drugiego z jego duchów.  
Xallevyn musiał przyznać, że umiejętności Haydena były co najmniej imponujące. Elyos w pełni kontrolował stworzone przez siebie stworzenia, nie zniszczył pokoju, nic nie podpalił, nie powodował nawet zbyt dużego hałasu. Asmodianin widział już spiritmasterów, którzy byli bardziej niebezpieczni dla siebie i otoczenia, niż dla przeciwników. Hayden niestety do takich nie należał.  
Ogień syknął groźnie w zetknięciu z wodą, gdy oba duchy ramię w ramię rzuciły się na assassina. Xallevyn walczył, starał się je zniszczyć, nie tracąc przy tym z oczu Haydena, który raz na jakiś czas rzucał w niego kolejnym czarem, oczywistym było jednak, że Elyos gra na czas i stara się po prostu zająć assassina swoimi żywiołakami, by samemu móc jak najszybciej opuścić budynek.  
W końcu.  
Xallevyn schował skrzydła, upadł na podłogę, podparł się poparzoną dłonią, w której ściskał rozgrzany sztylet. Hayden wstrzymał oddech widząc niepokojący uśmiech przeciwnika.  
Z włosów assassina kapała woda, chłodne stróżki ściekały po jego granatowej skórze. Wstał powoli.  
Żywiołaki wybuchły, rozpadły się na kawałki lśniącego Aetheru zaraz za plecami Asmodianina, rozświetliły jego ciemną pochyloną sylwetkę.  
Hayden wciągnął powietrze. Zrozumiał, że assassin zdołał nakreślić magiczne runy na ciele jego przyzwanych duchów. Kurwa. Prędko wyrwał z księgi kolejne strony.  
Xallevyn nie znał się na runach, rzadko ich używał. Proste żywiołaki było jednak dużo łatwiej zabić niż ludzi czy Daevy, wiec nawet zwykłe runy okazały się wystarczające. Niestety, wykonanie ich w aetherowym ogniu i wodzie assassin przypłacił bolącymi poparzeniami i zakrztuszaniem, które wciąż piekło go w płucach.  
Ruszył w kierunku Haydena.  
Spiritmaster wypuścił szeleszczące strony, te zaczęły wirować pomiędzy nim a przeciwnikiem.  
– Nie ma mowy – Xallevyn zdał sobie sprawę, że Elyos ma zamiar przyzwać trudniejszego przeciwnika. Rzucił sztyletem. Trafił w dwie kartki, te nabiły się na pędzące ostrze i razem z nim poszybowały prosto w spiritmastera. Assassin stał się niewidzialny.  
Podziękował Aionowi w myślach, gdy jego sztylet rozbił jedynie tarczę przeciwnika. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Hayden przywołał wcześniej nową osłonę, nie chciałby go przecież zabić. Znaczy może by i chciał, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Cóż, mimo to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten ryzykowny atak dostarczył mu nie mało adrenaliny.  
Sztylet upadł pod nogi Elyosa.  
Hayden zaczął napełniać Aetherem kolejne, brakujące strony, aby dokończyć przyzywanie. Zaraz za sobą miał już drzwi, assassin nie mógł więc znowu zajść go od tyłu. Ale zbliżał się ku niemu, wciąż niewidzialny. Zaraz zaatakuje...  
Nie było czasu. Mniejsza z walką, spiritmaster musiał...  
Chwycił za klamkę.  
– Nie tak szybko. – Xallevyn zmaterializował się zaraz przed nim, od razu łapiąc jego lewy nadgarstek i ściskając go z całej siły pazurami, raniąc skórę przeciwnika i zmuszając go do upuszczenia księgi i prawie gotowych stron.  
Spiritmaster krzyknął, assassin przyparł go do drzwi, uniósł sztylet, który trzymał w drugiej ręce, przycisnął go do szyi Elyosa.  
Hayden zobaczył gęsty fioletowy płyn, który spływał leniwie po ostrzu. Trucizna. Kilka kropel kapnęło na jego szyję, ściekło po niej znikając za kołnierzem czarno–czerwonej szaty. Spiritmaster otworzył szeroko oczy, zadrżał. Mimo przerażenia zdołał zmusić wirujące strony do przekształcenia się w Aether, materializował się już z nich żywiołak powietrza, chociaż słabszy, niż planował wcześniej Elyos.  
Bał się jednak, że nie zdąży. Czuł nagrzane ostrze tuż przy swojej skórze. Po jego lewej ręce rozciętej pazurami Asmodianina wciąż ciekła krew, kapała na podłogę.  
Xallevyn miał poparzony policzek i pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie.  
Hayden przełknął ślinę.  
– Na co czekasz, Asmuchu? – wycedził ostro.  
– Spokojnie, to cię tylko uśpi – odparł assassin marszcząc brwi.  
Drasnął spiritmastera sztyletem, odsunął się o krok. Rzucił zaraz bronią w tworzącego się żywiołaka, rozpraszając Aether nim ten zdążył w pełni przekształcić się w silniejszego ducha.  
Hayden złapał się za szyję, zakręciło mu się w głowie, spomiędzy jego palców pociekły kolejne stróżki krwi.  
Po schodach zbiegł przerażony Eliot.  
– Co wy wyprawiacie?! – wrzasnął wściekle widząc ślady walki. – Podbiegł do zmachanych mężczyzn. – Hayden... – Spojrzał na zakrwawionego spiritmastera. Ten zasłabł, Xallevyn zdążył go jednak przytrzymać, powstrzymując mdlejącego Elyosa przed bolesnym upadkiem.  
– Czy on jest ranny? – Eliot zwrócił się do Xallevyna. – Jesteś poparzony? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Przyłożył dłonie do swojej twarzy, westchnął głośno. – Co do... – Rozłożył ręce. – Usłyszałem hałas, więc... Ale czegoś takiego...  
– Pomożesz? – spytał Xallevyn ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.  
– Mam wyjście? – odparł Eliot uspokajając się odrobinę.  
Zanieśli Haydena na kanapę, po drodze depcząc rozbite wcześniej szkło. Kleryk od razu zajął się ranami towarzysza.  
– Co mu zrobiłeś? – spytał ponuro, przykładając palce do rozciętej szyi chłopaka. Zaczął zasklepiać ranę rozpalonym Aetherem.  
– Musiał odpocząć – odpowiedział Xallevyn opadając na fotel. Popatrzył na Eliota, pochylonego nad wpółprzytomnym spiritmasterem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział kleryka tak wściekłego, jak wcześniej tego wieczora. Na szczęście wyglądał teraz na mniej zdenerwowanego, widocznie już wszystko sobie na spokojnie przemyślał.  
Eliot skończył leczenie skaleczeń na ciele Haydena, rękawem swojej koszuli wytarł krew ze skóry chłopaka, wstał od kanapy, odwrócił się do Asmodianina.  
– Pokaż ręce – bardziej polecił, niż poprosił. Xallevyn posłuchał. – Hayden, Hayden... – szepnął Eliot zajmując się poparzeniami na granatowej skórze assassinia.  
– Nic poważnego – powiedział Xallevyn pokpiwająco, sugerując, że spiritmaster nie był zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem.  
– Nikt, kto zna naszego oficera, nie chciałby cię skrzywdzić – odparł Eliot nieprzyjemnie chłodno i beznamiętnie.  
– Kurwa... – syknął Hayden, na chwilę odzyskując świadomość. Nie mógł się praktycznie ruszyć, z trudem sięgnął drżącą dłonią w kierunku swojej piekącej szyi. Spojrzał na Xallevyna. – Lady Ariel już dawno powinna była pozbyć się z Atreii tego czarnego ścierwa – wycedził słabo. – Ty jesteś z nich wszystkich...  
– Cicho – przerwał mu Eliot, kończąc leczyć policzek Asmodianina. – Nic już nie mów, nic już nie rób. Chcesz mieć na głowie Theodora i całą resztę naszego oddziału? – Spojrzał na Haydena przez ramię. Chłopak milczał, głownie z braku sił, znowu zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami. – Tak myślałem – dodał kleryk. – Idź już lepiej spać. – Odsunął się od opatrzonego już Xallvyna. – Nie są tego warci.  
Assassin zacisnął zęby, wzrokiem odprowadził Eliota, który, bez żadnego pożegnania czy nawet spojrzenia, ponownie udał się na piętro, do swojego pokoju.  
Hayden leżał na kanapie, nieprzytomny, bezbronny.  
Xallevyn zacisnął pazury na oparciach fotela, zarysował materiał.  
Kurwa, ale chętnie by go udusił.

= = =

Zamiast gładkiej posadzki poczuł lekko wilgotną ziemię i wysoką trawę, która uginała się pod podeszwami. Gęste korony wysokich drzew sprawiały, że w głębi lasu było całkiem ciemno, mino nie tak jeszcze późnej godziny. Okolice rozświetliło na moment światło portalu, ale teraz zaczynało już gasnąć.  
Theodore Hamilton wstrzymał oddech. Odwrócił się powoli, jego szata przesunęła się ciężko po szeleszczącej trawie.  
Jasny portal oświetlił sylwetkę Lorda Zikela, który stał zaraz za Elyosem. Z każdą sekundą, w której znikały kolejne fragmenty portalu, na masywnego gladiatora padało coraz mniej światła, aż w końcu dostrzec można było głównie jego lśniące czerwienią oczy.  
Lord Zikel nie drgnął nawet przez tę dłuższą chwilę, a Theodore patrzył na niego bez słowa, sam także stojąc w ginącym blasku rozpadającego się portalu.  
Gladiator nie był w zbroi, miał na sobie długi czarny płaszcz, ozdobiony co prawda metalowymi naramiennikami i pasem, ale mimo to, w tym eleganckim stroju nie wyglądał aż tak groźnie. Nie miał przy sobie także żadnej broni. Nie żeby nie mógł jej w mgnieniu oka przywołać...  
Theodore wziął głębszy, nieprzyjemnie nerwowy oddech. Cholera, zaczynał się bać. Przecież Lord Zikel i tak nie potrzebował broni, żeby go zabić. Zabić? Sorcerera przeraziły jego własne myśli. Zapędził się trochę. Chyba...  
– Gdzie jest Lord Nezekan? – spytał cicho.  
Lord Zikel uniósł kącik ust. Poruszył się w końcu, odszedł od miejsca, w którym chwilę temu pojawił się portal, zaczął spacerować powoli wzdłuż drzew, krążąc wokół sorcerera.  
Theodore podążał za mężczyzną wzrokiem, coraz trudniej było mu ukryć przerażenie. Cholera, był tu sam na sam z potężnym gladiatorem, który dopiero co wydał go całej Atreii. Sami daleko za Sanctum. Nie dałby nawet rady uciec, na pewno nie bez portalu.  
Mieli spotkać się w tym miejscu, gdyby tylko pojawił się jakiś problem. A jako, że problem pojawił się właśnie z winy Lorda Zikela, Theodore naprawdę wolał zobaczyć się z Lordem Nezekanem, a nie...  
– Gdzie jest Lord Nezekan? – spytał raz jeszcze, trochę donośniej, ale wcale nie bardziej pewnym tonem.  
– Ty mi powiedz – odparł gladiator ruszając nagle w stronę sorcerera.  
Theodore nie dał rady udawać odważnego, zaczął się cofać. Lord Zikel wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Lord Nezekan nie mówi mi gdzie... – Elyos zmarszczył brwi. – Czy... – Zaczął myśleć nad przyczynami nieprzyjaznego zachowania gladiatora. – Ja nigdy... – Uderzył plecami w pień drzewa. – Nic mnie z Lordem Nezekanem nie...  
Lord Zikel stanął zaraz przed nim, wysoki, potężny, zdenerwowany.  
– Coś sugerujesz, Daevo? – spytał ostro. Uderzył pięścią w korę zaraz przy Elyosie, ta popękała pod siłą jego ciosu. Theodore wolał nie odpowiadać. – Nez miał być tutaj... Gdzie on jest?!  
Wciąż żadnej odpowiedzi. Sorcerer rozchylił usta.  
– Zamierza Lord mnie zabić? – spytał cicho.  
Lord Zikel zaśmiał się, prychnął, rozejrzał.  
Chwilę później uniósł rękę i z impetem zacisnął ją na szyi Elyosa. Theodore nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Gladiator bez najmniejszego problemu uniósł go nad ziemię, sorcerer przejechał plecami po popękanej korze, ta pozaciągała nitki w jego płaszczu. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, ale nic mu to nie dało, nie był nawet w stanie złapać powietrza. Obiema rękoma chwycił Lorda Zikela za nadgarstek, rozpalił ogień pod palcami. Zaklęcie zaczęło palić szatę gladiatora, ale nie było w stanie sparzyć jego szarej skóry, nie będąc tak słabe. Theodore nie miał wystarczająco siły, by skupić się na płomieniach, tracił przytomność.  
Upadł nagle na ziemię, panicznie wciągnął powietrze, złapał się za szyję. Cała go bolała. Zaczął kasłać, krztusić się i łapać płytkie oddechy.  
– Może powinienem? – odpowiedział Lord Zikel patrząc na skuloną Daevę. Jakie to żałosne. Słabe. – Nie mogę ryzykować, że powiesz wszystkim prawdę o Lady Ariel – dodał z uśmiechem. – Musimy przecież mieć winnego. – Odszedł od Theodora, odwrócił się, rozejrzał. Wciąż ani śladu Lorda Nezekana.  
Theodore oparł się o drzewo, wstał powoli. Na jego szyi pojawiły się siniaki. Wciąż go paliła, kręciło mu się w głowie. Otuchy dodawała mu jedynie myśl, że najgorsze miał już raczej za sobą.  
– Czemu... – zaczął słabo.  
Lord Zikel westchnął, spojrzał na Elyosa przez ramię.  
– Nie wydałem cię, bo tego chciałem. – Spoważniał, uspokoił się trochę. Popatrzył na swoją rękę, zgiął palce. – Nie miałem wyjścia.  
– Nic osobistego? – spytał socerer siląc się na ironiczny, może trochę ryzykowny, uśmiech. Domyślał się już, że Lord Azphel musiał maczać palce w całym tym zamieszaniu, ale był też pewien, że Lord Zikel wcale nie miał większego problemu z obwinieniem go o wszystko przed całym światem. Poza tym, to przed chwilą gladiator zrobił tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej satysfakcji i zdecydowanie z prywatnych pobudek, na dodatek niczym nie uzasadnionych.  
Theodore zrozumiał właśnie, że przy okazji zabicia Lady Ariel wpakował się też najwidoczniej w idiotyczny spór między Lordami, za który kiedyś generał Deltras zapłacił życiem swoim i swoich żołnierzy.  
Cudownie, tego mu jeszcze brakowało.  
Lord Zikel zignorował uwagę sorcerera. Odwrócił się do niego ponownie, ale nie podszedł ku niemu nawet o krok. Nie chciał, by biedna Daeva umarła zaraz ze strachu.  
– Powiedz mi gdzie znajdę Nezekana – wycedził nieugięty – albo naprawdę...  
Theodore wiedział, że musi coś wymyślić. Najlepiej coś sensownego. W końcu jemu też zależało na zobaczeniu się z Lordem Nezekanem i zapewniania bezpieczeństwa swojemu oddziałowi.  
Myśl, myśl... Czemu go nie...  
– Radiant Ops miało znaleźć Lorda Israphela – odparł sorcerer głośno, prawie krzycząc. Zabrał w końcu dłoń od obolałej szyi. – David... – Odchrząknął. – Oficer Crawford miał jak najszybciej powiadomić Lorda Nezekana, gdy już go znajdą. Pewnie...  
– Możliwe – przerwał mu Lord Zikel.  
– Mądrzej byłoby jednak zaoferować Lordowi Israphelowi spotkanie ze wszystkimi Lordami... – Theodore sam nie rozumiał, czemu próbował właśnie podważyć swój własny pomysł. Chęć dyskusji wzięła widać górę nad instynktem.  
– Nie mógł. – Gladiator pokręcił głową. Był już na szczęście w dużo mniej morderczym nastroju. – Nie teraz, gdy wszyscy wiedzą o śmierci Ariel, wasi Lordowie domyślają się pewnie prawdy. – Wiedział doskonale ile problemów przysporzył Lordowi Nezekanowi swoją przemową. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że wybrał lepszą z dwóch opcji, które przedstawił mu Lord Azphel. Zacisnął pięść na samą myśl o swoim władcy. – Sam się z nim spotkał.  
– Nie wiem gdzie...  
– Poradzę sobie. – Gladiator rozłożył imponujące, smoliście czarne skrzydła. – Twoja współpraca z Nezekanem jest już zakończona, rozumiesz? – dodał jeszcze, dosyć specyficznie akcentując drugie słowo. Theodore milczał. – Daevo, zadałem ci...  
Groźba Lorda Zikela przynosiła co prawda odwrotny skutek i rozbudziła tylko wyobraźnię zdenerwowanego Theodora. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać takich poleceń. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał jednak tak szybko żegnać się z tym światem.  
Spojrzał na gladiatora spode łba, westchnął trochę ostentacyjnie.  
– Rozumiem – zapewnił ostro.

= = =

Sara Godwin pewnym krokiem wkroczyła do pokoju, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Głośny trzask przerwał brutalnie nocną ciszę, zwrócił uwagę starszego mężczyzny, który siedział przy biurku.  
– Kto pozwolił... – Dowódca straży Sanctum zerwał się z krzesła.  
Często pracował po nocach. Było spokojniej, żadnych interesantów, mógł się skupić...  
Nie dzisiaj.  
Mężczyzna nie dał rady wstać, czyjeś dłonie naparły na jego ramiona, przycisnęły go w dół, z powrotem na krzesło. Czerwone rękawiczki.  
Ruda gladiatorka wciąż stała zaraz przed nim, oparła się jedną ręką o biurko, nachyliła nieprzyjemnie blisko.  
– Chcę tylko porozmawiać – zapewniła. Mężczyzna uniósł lekko głowę, spojrzał za siebie. Drobna assassinka uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie, nie zabrała dłoni. – Twoi ludzie pojawili się dzisiaj w Kamar – powiedziała Sara donośnie, zmuszając dowódcę by ponownie odwrócił wzrok. – Od kiedy to działacie w Kamar? – spytała ostro.  
– Zrozum, Saro, to wyjątkowo sytuacja – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie. – Takie zarzuty...  
– Tylko zarzuty. – Kobieta wyprostowała się, skrzyżowała ramiona. – Nikt więcej nie będzie już próbował aresztować oficera Hamiltona ani nikogo z jego oddziału – oznajmiła. – A juz na pewno nie w Balaurei. Nie utrudniaj nam pracy.  
Dowódca zmarszczył brwi.  
– Gdzie oni są? – spytał trochę nerwowo.  
– Twoi ludzie? – odpowiedziała Cynthia zaciskając palce na ramionach mężczyzny. – Twoja córka jest teraz u babci w Theobomos, prawda? Zawsze ją tam wysyłasz, gdy musisz skupić się na pracy. Wiedzą? – spytała udając zaskoczenie, czując pod rękoma wzdrygnięcie się mężczyzny. – Cholera, będę musiał wysłać ją do kochanki w Heironie – dodała, jasno dając dowódcy do zrozumienia, że Radiant Ops wie o nim wszystko i nie zawaha się z tej wiedzy skorzystać.  
Mężczyzna milczał, opuścił głowę.  
Sara uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
– Prosimy tylko o odrobinę wyrozumiałości – powiedziała delikatnym tonem. – Musimy zająć się Lady Tiamat, Leparystami. Dużo na głowie. – Westchnęła. – Gdy będzie już po wszystkim, oficer Hamilton sam stawi się w Sanctum i wszystko wyjaśni. Obiecuję.  
Cynthia Warrington zabrała ręce, obeszła biurko, zatrzymała się zaraz obok gladiatorki.  
– Skoro tak... – Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok. Przygryzł usta, zamknął oczy. Myślał, kalkulował. Spojrzał na stojące przed nim kobiety. – Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję...  
– Jesteśmy – zapewniła Sara.  
– Nie będziemy wam więc przeszkadzać – zgodził się dowódca. Wstał od biurka. – Powodzenia. – Podał gladiatorce rękę.  
– Dziękuję. – Ta odpowiedziała uściskiem dłoni. – Naprawdę to doceniamy.

= = =

Kahrun odłożył książkę, spojrzał na portal, który pojawił się właśnie w jego sypialni. Nie wstał z łóżka, wciąż leżał na miękkiej pościeli, odziany jedynie w skromną białą szatę.  
Uśmiechnął się na widok Eugena Fremonta, który stanął właśnie na puszystym dywanie.  
– Jest już dawno po godzinach odpowiednich na spotkania – powiedział władca Reian zalotnie. – Chyba, że chcesz do mnie dołączyć. – Dotknął dłonią jednej z poduszek.  
Elyos podszedł bliżej łóżka.  
– Lord Zikel powiadomił wszystkich o Lady Ariel.  
Kahrun odetchnął głęboko, wstał z pościeli, gestem zaprosił gunnera do stolika.  
– Jedynie o udziale Theodora – odpowiedział zajmując jeden z foteli. Eugene usiadł na przeciwko, odmówił szklanki wina, wciąż czując jeszcze alkohol wypity z Balaurami. – Byłbym w dużo gorszym humorze, gdyby wymienił także moje imię – przyznał Kahrun z powagą. Eugene skinął głową.  
– Potrzebujemy pomocy. – Sięgnął do sześcianu, wyjął z niego kilka kartek z gotowymi oświadczeniami do podpisania.  
Władca Reian zapoznał się z ich treścią, napił się wina.  
– Nawet mnie nie dziwi, że muszę sprzątać po waszych Lordach. – Wstał od stolika, udał się do drzwi. Eugene czekał cierpliwie. – Potrzebuję mojej pieczęci i złotego pióra – powiedział Kahrun do strażników, którzy pilnowali wejścia do jego sypialni. Wrócił do Elyosa, ponownie usiadł w fotelu. – Tyle z wypoczynku przed Tiamat. – Uśmiechnął się równie szeroko, co nieszczerze. Byli gotowi na poradzenie sobie z takim problemem, wiadomo, mężczyzna nie spodziewał się jednak, że sprawa Lady Ariel przypomni o sobie tak szybko, na dodatek za sprawą Lorda Zikela. Nie dało się w ogóle ufać tym przybyszom z wnętrza Atreii, a już na pewno nie ich Lordom.  
– Odpoczniemy po – odpowiedział Eugene. – Liczę na świętowanie jakiego Balaurea jeszcze nie widziała – dodał siląc się na odrobinę entuzjazmu.  
Kahrun docenił uprzejmą odpowiedź Elyosa.  
– Tak właśnie będzie – odparł ciepłym tonem. Strażnik przyniósł mu pieczęć i pióro. – Kurierzy mają stawić się w pałacu jutro o świcie – poprosił władca Reian. Jego podwładny posłusznie skinął głową, wyszedł na korytarz.  
Eugene uśmiechnął się do Kahruna, patrzył jak ten stawia na dokumentach swoją misterną pieczęć i podpisuje je pięknie swoim imieniem.

= = =

Adrien Lane powiadomił o zaistniałej sytuacji pozostałych oficerów Radiant Ops, udał się też do siedziby jednostki w Abyss po kilka przydatnych teczek, a później, zgodnie z planem, pozabierał wszystkich z umówionych miejsc.  
Byli teraz w gabinecie Theodora, wykończeni i podminowani, ale i tak szczęśliwi, że chociaż przez chwilę nie musieli rozmawiać z Eliotem i Haydenem.  
– Dobra robota – powiedział sorcerer z ulgą w głosie. – Odpocznijcie teraz porządnie. Na ile to możliwe – dodał trochę ponuro.  
Sara od razu udała się do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi. Cynthia i Eugene zatrzymali się na chwilę przed drzwiami do pokoju Eliota, popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.  
– Może... – zaczęła dziewczyna cicho. – Porozmawiamy z nim po zabiciu Lady Tiamat.  
– Dory pomysł... – przyznał gunner szeptem.  
Szybkim krokiem skierowali się do swoich pokoi, z ulgą pozamykali drzwi.  
Theodore został jeszcze na chwilę w swoim gabinecie, oparł się o blat biurka, spojrzał na Adriena, który postanowił dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.  
– Chcesz o coś zapytać?  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Chłopak spojrzał na szyję swojego oficera. – Lord Zikel?  
– Nie było Lorda Nezekana. – Sorcerer skinął głową. – Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. To było by trochę...  
– Problematyczne – zgodził się Adrien. Nie chciałby stracić jedynego Lorda, który mógł im pomóc wytłumaczyć się z zabicia Lady Ariel. Bo na pomoc Lorda Zikela raczej nie mieli co liczyć.  
– Później będziemy się tym martwić. Może Lord Zikel go znajdzie. – Theodore odszedł od biurka, dotknął ramienia chłopaka. – Dopilnuj wszystkiego gdy nas nie będzie, zwłaszcza tutaj i w Sanctum.  
– Oczywiście – odparł Adrien posłusznie. – Ustaliłem już szczegóły z generałem de la Warre.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, skinął głową, wyszedł z gabinetu. Zszedł na parter budynku, podbiegł od razu do Xallevyna, gdy zauważył go przysypiającego na fotelu. Zatrzymał się na moment. Spojrzał na Haydena śpiącego na zakrwawionej kanapie i na szkło walające się po podłodze.  
– Xall... – Obudził mężczyznę.  
– Theo. – Na twarzy Asmodianina od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
– Hayden chciał wrócić do Sanctum?  
– Ta... – Xallevyn wstał z fotela, objął Theodora, pocałował go w policzek. – Co ci się stało? – Dostrzegł ślady na jego szyi. – Zikel chciał cię zabić...?  
– Nie – odparł Theodore prędko. – Chyba... No jakby chciał, to już bym nie żył. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. Xallevyn zacisnął pięści. – Spokojnie. Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Wracaj już do siebie.  
– Powinienem – westchnął Asmodianin. – Kocham cię.  
– Ja ciebie też. Dziękuję – dodał skinąwszy głową w kierunku spiritmastera.  
Przytulili się raz jeszcze, pocałowali trochę namiętniej.  
Xallevyn opuścił budynek.  
Theodore popatrzył na Haydena. Lekko paraliżująca i usypiająca trucizna, no tak. Jeszcze trochę tu sobie poleży. Sorcerer przyniósł więc koc, nakrył nim chłopaka. Usiadł przy nim na chwilę, na krawędzi kanapy. Ubrudził sobie szatę odrobiną przyschniętej krwi.  
– Możesz odejść – powiedział szeptem. – Ale możesz też zabić z nami Lady Tiamat i sprawić, że każdy w Atreii będzie znał twoje imię – dodał ze spokojem, nawet trochę czule. Wstał powoli z kanapy, skierował się do swojego pokoju.  
Hayden podciągnął koc i kolana.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr powitał żołnierzy, który sprawowali nocną wartę wokół obozu Fatebound, pokazał im swoje dokumenty, skierował się do siedziby swojego oddziału. Drzwi otworzył bezszelestnie, z gracją też zamknął je za sobą. Przystanął.  
W ciemnym pokoju paliła się jedna lampka. Oficer Narsha Metheoris siedziała na kanapie, ubrana w czerwony szlafrok, bosa, z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Słabe światło padało na jej twarz i zgięte kolana. Kobieta powoli odwróciła wzrok w kierunku assassina, który zaskoczony stał wciąż zaraz przy drzwiach.  
– Trochę już późno – powiedziała sorcererka ponuro. Jej ton był niecodziennie oschły, podobnie jak spojrzenie jej czerwonych oczu.  
Xallevyn odetchnął, podszedł bliżej kanapy.  
– Przepraszam – przyznał szczerze. – Były małe problemy. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Niestety, jego uroczy ton nie zrobił na kobiecie najmniejszego wrażenia.  
– Takie jak to, że Theodore i jego oddział zabili ponoć swoją Lady Ariel? – spytała trochę ostrzej. Xallevyn milczał. – Miałeś wrócić dużo wcześniej. – Narsha wyprostowała nogi, odchyliła głowę. Wciąż patrzyła prosto na assassina. – Czasem myślę, że na za wiele ci pozwalam. Nie sadzę, że którykolwiek inny oficer przystałby na coś takiego. – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Może to dlatego trafiłeś właśnie do mnie? Wygodny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? – Na jej twarzy na moment pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmiech. – Że straciłam żołnierza tak krótko przed twoim przybyciem do Kamar.  
Xallevyn spojrzał na lampkę. Tak irytująco zakłócała ciemność nocy. Zmrużył oczy.  
Narsha całkiem dużo myślała dzisiaj o Radiant Ops. Czyż nie zostali powołani jako jednostka od najbrudniejszych spraw? Co to dla nich, zabić jednego zwykłego Asmodianina mimo zakończenia wojny. Skoro byli ponoć w stanie zabić swoją własną władczynię... Theodore Hamilton. Chyba jednak w ogóle go nie znała.  
Podobnie jak niektórych swoich podwładnych....  
Xallevyn przerwał w końcu to niewygodne milczenie.  
– Jesteś zmęczona – powiedział cicho. – Zdenerwowana przed walka z Tiamat i jej Balaurami.  
Narsha przesunęła pazurami po obiciu kanapy, przymknęła oczy.  
– Będziesz walczył z nami – zaczęła – czy poprosisz mnie zaraz żebym pozwoliła ci iść z Elyosami?  
Czekała. Xallevyn opuścił głowę.  
– Oczywiście, że idę z wami – odparł zdecydowanym tonem. – A ty powinnaś iść już spać.  
Wyszedł z pokoju, nie zatrzymywany już przez swoją oficer, w korytarzu minął Hghara. Popatrzyli na siebie przez moment, ale nie zamienili ani słowa.  
Templar podszedł do sorcererki, przysiadł na kanapie.  
– Słyszałeś wszytko? – Kobieta ponownie podwinęła nogi. Byli już sami.  
– Trochę. – Mężczyzna skinął głową. – Poważne oskarżenia – przyznał uprzejmie. Narsha uniosła brwi i już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Hghar dotknął jej dłoni. Ten delikatny gest kompletnie zbił ją z tropu, zamilkła. – Na razie skupmy się na Tiamat – powiedział mężczyzna czule. – Potrzebujemy każdego w jak najlepszej formie. A jeśli Xall wciąż będzie cię denerwował, to tylko mi powiedz. – Uśmiechnął się troskliwie.  
Narsha odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
– Ach, znalazł się rycerz – dodała rozbawiona, lekko zmieszana, w trochę już lepszym humorze. Ruszyła dłonią.  
Hghar przygryzł usta. Kurde. Zawahał się przez moment. Nie puścił jednak dłoni sorcererki, a nachylił się powoli ku jej ustom i, gdy zauważył, że kobieta nie próbuje się odsunąć, pocałował ją delikatnie.  
Ich czuły pocałunek trwał dłuższą chwilę. Sami w pokoju, jedynie przy świetle lampki, zaraz przed ważną misją. Narsha poczuła jak uciekają z niej resztki obaw i nerwów. Hghar zakończył pieszczotę, odsunął się odrobinę, zabrał ręce.  
– Lepiej już się położę. – Sorcererka wstała z kanapy, poprawiła włosy. – Potem do tego wrócimy – dodała prawie że profesjonalnym tonem.  
– Dobranoc – odpowiedział templar z równie profesjonalnym uśmiechem. Na swoich ustach czuł jeszcze czerwoną szminkę kobiety.

= = =

Lord Azphel stał przed ogromną mapą Atreii. Malowidło zajmowało całą ścianę przestronnej, niemalże pustej komnaty. Było ciemno, przez zasłonięte okiennice nie wpadało nawet słabe światło.  
Lord Azphel odwrócił głowę, gdy w komnacie pojawił się Lord Zikel. Gladiator wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i zniecierpliwionego. Szybki krok, pochylone plecy, zmarszczone brwi.  
Pogrążona w mroku sala wypełniła się echem metalowych butów stąpających po kamiennej posadzce. Zaraz znowu cisza.  
Lord Zikel zatrzymał się przed mapą.  
Lord Azphel uniósł brodę, westchnął, gotów do zażartej dyskusji.  
– Potrzebuję pomocy. – Gladiator zaskoczył władcę Asmodae szczerym wyznaniem, chociaż i tak wypowiedzianym dosyć ostrym tonem, prawie nie jak prośba.  
Lord Azphel rozluźnił się odrobinę, uśmiechnął delikatnie.  
– Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, tak jak ja na ciebie – odparł polubownie, chociaż jak zwykle z nutką groźby w głosie.  
Lord Zikel nie miał czasu na wymianę uprzejmości i złośliwości.  
– Nezekan zniknął – wycedził nerwowo. – Możliwe, że poszedł zobaczyć się z Israphelem.  
– Kto tak uważa? – spytał Lord Azphel dosyć sugestywnie.  
– Sprawdź to. – Gladiator nie ustępował, nie dał się też sprowokować. – Proszę – dodał głośno i wyraźnie.  
Lord Azphel odwrócił się od mężczyzny, odszedł kilka kroków. Zamknął oczy.  
Lord Zikel czekał, zacisnął zęby.  
– Nie ma go nigdzie, gdzie sięgam – powiedział w końcu władca Asmodae. Spojrzał na gladiatora. – Israphel mi umyka, ale jest gdzieś w Atreii. Bez Nezekana.  
– Świetnie. – Gladiator prychnął. Ruszył w kierunku rozmówcy. – Jak mam dostać się tam, skąd przybył Israphel?  
– Nezekan może już nie żyć – odparł Lord Azphel beznamiętnie. – W ogóle go nie czuję, tak jak wcześniej Ariel.  
– Albo być poza twoim zasięgiem – wycedził nerwowo Lord Zikel. – Tak jak wcześniej Ariel. Czyli tam, skąd przybył Israphel – prawie krzyknął. – Prawda?! – Jego wściekłe pytanie rozbrzmiało w całej sali. Stał już tuż przed Lordem Azphelem. – To wszystko twoja wina, wiec lepiej...  
– Ponowna aktywacja artefaktu w świątyni Jotunów powinna wystarczyć. – Władca Asmodae uniósł brodę, spojrzał na mapę Atreii. – Zabierz go Elyosom, napełnij Aetherem i uruchom z użyciem jakieś Daevy – wyjaśnił ze spokojem. – Śpiesz się potem, przejście nie będzie wiecznie otwarte.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął zęby. Odwrócił się ku mapie, zaraz ponownie popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę.  
– Nie znam drogi – syknął.  
– Na pewno masz kogo o nią zapytać. – Lord Azphel po raz kolejny nawiązał do Daevy, której gladiator bez wątpienia nie darzył już sympatią. Chciał go trochę rozjuszyć, aby łatwiej było negocjować. Już prawie. – Będzie też widział wszystko o aktywacji artefaktu i...  
– Nie mam czasu. – Lord Zikel tym razem także nie zareagował na prowokację mężczyzny. Nawet się nad nią nie zastanawiał, był zbyt zmartwiony i zniecierpliwiony. Gdzieś tam tylko w tyle głowy przemknęła mu myśl o elyoskim sorcererze. Gdzieś daleko. – Ty mi wszystko wyjaśnij – powiedział ostro. Jasnym było, że nie opuści sali bez uzyskania odpowiedzi.  
Lord Azphel przymknął oczy, w ciemnej sali przez moment żarzyły się jednie czerwone źrenice gladiatora.  
– Dobrze – zgodził się po chwili władca Asmodae. Lord Zikel uniósł brwi. – Jeśli jednak znajdziesz Nezekana żywego, przyprowadź go tutaj.  
Cisza. Czarna, napięta cisza.  
– Po cholerę? – Podirytowany gladiator przerwał ją ostrym pytaniem.  
– Chcę z nim porozmawiać – wyjaśnił Lord Azphel spokojnie. – Nie sądzę też, że jest obecnie mile widziany przez resztę naszych białych przyjaciół – dodał uprzejmie. – Pomóż mi, ja pomogę tobie.  
Lord Zikel wykrzywił twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Zbyt się jednak śpieszył, by dalej prowadzić tę irytującą dyskusję. Poza tym, jego towarzysz miał przecież rację... Nezekan nie bez powodu opuścił Elyseę, reszta Lordów na pewno miała do niego wiele męczących pytań, w końcu nie byli idiotami. No, nie aż takimi. Do kogo Nezekan miałby tam niby wracać? Pewnie chciałby zobaczyć się z tym cholernym...  
Lord Zikel odkrząknął.  
– Zgoda. – Skrzyżował ramiona. – Zacznij więc mówić.  
Lord Azphel z uśmiechem skinął głową.

= = =

Nad Kamar powoli wstawało słońce. Cichy, pełen napięcia poranek. Delikatna mgiełka, lśniąca rosa, rozmywający się dopiero chłód mijającej nocy.  
Eliot Calvert szedł szybkim krokiem wzdłuż murów miasta, kierował się ku drodze prowadzącej do niedalekiej miejscowości. Według informacji Radiant Ops przebywał tam jeden z Elyoskich niezarejestrowanych teleporterów.  
Kleryk usłyszał kroki. Ktoś biegł, był coraz bliżej. Cholera, właśnie tego mu teraz brakowało...  
– Czekaj! – Usłyszał. Od razu rozpoznał ten głos. Nie zwolnił. – Cholera, poczekaj! – Usłyszał jeszcze zza swoich pleców, ale Adrien Lane pojawił się nagle zaraz przed nim, wyskakując z portalu. Eliot przystanął, zacisnął zęby. – Mówiłem, że ci pomogę.  
– Wybacz, że ci nie ufam. – Kleryk ominął chłopaka, był już przy drodze. – Śpieszę się.  
Adrien szedł za nim uparcie, nie ustępował. W okolicy nikogo żywego, żadni kupcy i podróżnicy nie zmierzali obecnie do Kamar, nie chwilę przed mobilizacją wojsk.  
Eliot naprawdę miał nadzieję, że w tak spokojny poranek, ciszę przed burzą, nikt nie zdoła mu przeszkodzić w samotnej wyprawie. Gdy wymykał się z budynku, wszyscy spali jeszcze wykończeni wczorajszym dniem. A jednak, jak widać zawsze mógł liczyć na kogoś ze swojego cudownego oddziału.  
– Ten teleporter nie pójdzie z tobą przecież do Verteronu – powiedział Adrien przyśpieszając kroku. Mury Kamar zniknęły już za skałami i gęstymi drzewami. – Będziesz musiał szukać nowego, żeby wrócić po spotkaniu z siostrą. Za trzy godziny ruszacie do Tiamaranty, nie zdążysz...  
Eliot przystanął, odwrócił się do chłopaka.  
– Może nie zamierzam wrócić? – spytał unosząc brwi.  
– Nie zakładałbyś munduru, gdybyś chciał nas zostawić – odparł teleporter bez wahania. Wyjął z kieszeni szary drobiazg. – Nie wziąłeś za to swojego sześcianu. – Podał go klerykowi. – Chcesz iść bez broni? Nie bądź taki nieostrożny, mimo wszystko praktycznie jej nie znasz...  
Eliot zawahał się przez moment, dotknął swoich spodni. Był pewien, że schował do nich swój sześcian jeszcze przed spotkaniem u Balaurów. No cóż, widocznie nawet jemu mogło się zdarzyć czegoś zapomnień w całym tym zamieszaniu.  
– Daj mi go. – Wyrwał przedmiot z reki Adriena, odwrócił się na pięcie.  
– Zrobię portal i poczekam na ciebie – powiedział chłopak uprzejmie, trochę pokornie. – Przepraszam – opuścił głowę – że wszystko tak się...  
– Cicho. – Kleryk już go nie słuchał, patrzył w skupieniu w głąb drogi. – Balaury? – Dostrzegł dwie ogromne sylwetki. – Tak blisko Kamar...  
– Gonią kogoś. – Adrien zmrużył oczy.  
Przed Balaurami biegł wysoki Asmodianin. Wyróżniał się na tle piasku i zieleni swoją ciemnoczerwoną skórą i długimi czarnymi włosami związanymi w kucyk. Bez wątpienia uciekał przed wściekłymi Balaurami, chociaż sam nie wyglądał na przestraszonego.  
– Chciałem tylko wymknąć się w spokoju. – Eliot uniósł kącik ust. – Jakoś reszcie się to ciągle udaje. – Westchnął.  
Podrzucił sześcianem, złapał tarczę i maczugę, które zmaterializowały się właśnie w powietrzu. Poprawił nogą długi łańcuch, który wisiał u rękojeści jego srebrzystej broni. Łańcuch zaszurał po ubitej piaskowej drodze. Ostre kolce maczugi zalśniły w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Kleryk przechylił głowę, rozciągnął szyję. Poruszył ramionami.  
– Nie rób portali przy tym Asmodianie – polecił Adrienowi – chyba, że zrobi się niebezpiecznie. – Wybiegł na przeciw Balaurom.  
Teleporter odetchnął głęboko, podciągnął rękawy białej koszuli.  
Eliot przebiegł obok Asmodianina, wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i rzucił zaklęcie ochronne w tym samym momencie, gdy nóż jednego z Balaurów poszybował w stronę mężczyzny. Asmodianin poczuł jak ostrze odbija się od jego pleców, jakby osłaniała je twarda warstwa Aetheru zdolna wytrzymać kilka takich ataków.  
Kleryk wbił swoją maczugę w twardą ziemię i pobiegł prędko na drugą stronę drogi. Upuścił tarczę, naciągnął łańcuch. Jeden z Balaurów nie zdążył unieść nóg, zaczepił się o przeszkodę. Wyrwał broń Elyosa z ziemi, stracił równowagę. Nie upadł na drogę, ale dał Eliotowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ten zawrócił i oplątał łańcuchem obie nogi Balaura. Kleryk rozwinął skrzydła, wzniósł się prędko w powietrze, uniknął ataku drugiego przeciwnika. Pociągnał z całej siły swoją maczugą, przewrócił splątanego Balaura, a sam stracił trochę wysokości z powodu ciągnącej go w dół masy wroga.  
Drugi Balaur dosiągł go sztyletem, ranił płytko w bok. Eliot syknął. Okręcił maczugą w dłoni, schował skrzydła. Błyskawicznie upadł na przewróconego Balaura, z impetem wbijając ostry koniec broni w jego szyję. Trysnęła krew, wróg zaczął się miotać i wrzeszczeć, próbował wstać. Eliot odskoczył, odzyskał równowagę lądując na drodze, złapał maczugę w obie dłonie, zamachnął nią prosto w głowę rannego Balaura. Pękły kości.  
Drugi Balaur ryknął, zaatakował ogonem, uderzył Eliota w plecy. Chłopak krzyknął boleśnie, siła ciosu odrzuciła go na pobliską skałę. Adrien podszedł o krok, Asmodianin odwrócił się, przestał uciekać. Eliot przygryzł usta, złapał swoją tarczę, osłonił się nią przed kolejnym atakiem. Potężny ogon Balaura przesunął nim po ziemi, kleryk zarył nogami w piasku, upadł na kolana. Zacisnął zęby, przyłożył jedną dłoń do swojego boku, zaleczył skaleczenie. Na obite plecy nie miał teraz czasu, trudno, trochę pobolą. Ułożone do tyłu włosy opadły mu na czoło. Balaur uniósł sztylet, zaatakował.  
Eliot rzucił się na ziemię, przejechał po piasku między nogami Balaura, wstał prędko, wciąż osłaniając się tarczą. Przeciwnik odwrócił się od razu, ciął sztyletem, zarysował tarczę Elyosa, metal zaskrzypiał nieprzyjemnie. Balaur zaklął, złapał wściekle za stojącą na jego drodze tarczę, z krzykiem wyrwał ją z rąk kleryka.  
Eliot musiał odskoczyć przed kolejnym cięciem, przyklęknął, rozejrzał się. Jego maczuga wciąż leżała przy powalonym Balaurze. Ostre kolce wbite w jego roztrzaskaną skroń, łańcuch zaplątany w jego nogi.  
Cholera, musiał prędko dobyć innej broni z sześcianu, tamtej nie mógł odzyskać wystarczająco szybko. Sięgnął do kieszeni. Balaur nie czekał, rzucił się na chwilowo bezbronnego Elyosa.  
Pazury, ogon, sztylet. Eliot musiał rzucić zaklęcie obronne i liczyć, że będzie ono wystarczająco silne.  
Adrien uniósł dłoń.  
Balaur padł na ziemię zaraz obok klęczącego, zasłaniającego się rękoma Elyosa.  
Z dziury w jego głowie ciekła krew. Z dziury po aetherowym pocisku.  
Asmodianin opuścił pistolet.  
Zaskoczony Adrien w porę przerwał tworzenie portalu, podbiegł do Eliota.  
– Jesteś cały? – Pomógł wstać klerykowi. – Niesamowite.  
– Mieliśmy szczęście, nie spodziewali się ataku i nie byli zbyt dobrze uzbrojeni.  
– Więc nie muszę dziękować? – spytał zadziornie czarnowłosy Asmodianin. Minął martwe Balaury, stanął w ich krwi, spojrzał na Elyosów.  
Eliot odsunął się od Adriena, podszedł kilka kroków, stanął jedną nogą na ramieniu powalonego przeciwnika, wyciągnął z jego czaszki swoją broń, pociągnął ku sobie długi łańcuch. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Asmodianina.  
Ta ciemnoczerwona skóra, długie włosy, tatuaże, muskularna sylwetka... Skądś go kojarzył.  
– Wytłumacz się z tego – powiedział ze spokojem. – Przyprowadziłeś te Balaury prawie pod mury Kamar...  
Mężczyzna prychnął.  
– Tak się boję. – Schował pistolet za pasek. – Radiant Ops nie może aresztować Asmodianina – powiedział przekornie, patrząc na czarno–czerwony mundur kleryka. Trochę też na jego ciemne rozczochrane włosy i broń, z kolców której leniwie skapywała ciemna krew.  
– Możemy zrobić dużo gorsze rzeczy – odpowiedział Eliot z nutką złośliwości w głosie. Przesunął dłonią po swoim czole, ugładził popsutą fryzurę. Wiedział, że traci teraz cenny czas. Musiał już ruszać. Musiał... Ech, musiał skorzystać z pomocy Adriena. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli chciał wziąć udział w zbliżającej się misji. Mimo wszystko, nie mógł pozwolić swoim towarzyszom ruszyć do siedziby Lady Tiamat bez kleryka. – Pozwól, że powtórzę. Wytłumacz się z...  
– Jesteśmy już na ty? – przerwał mu mężczyzna, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W takim razie, Tvroi Clavye. – Skłonił się nonszalancko.  
– No tak. – Eliot pokiwał głową. – Zgłosiłem ciebie i resztę Asmodian współpracujących nielegalnie z Shugo, Shulackami i Balaurami władzom Sanctum. – Westchnął. – Miałem nadzieję, ze przekażą te informacje Pandaemonium. – Schował swoją maczugę i tarczę do sześcianu, spojrzeniem przywołał do siebie Adriena.  
– Przekazali – odparł Tvroi marszcząc brwi. – A więc to tobie zawdzięczam swoją obecną sytuację. – Dotknął czarnymi pazurami swojego biodra i pistoletu. – Rozwścieczyłem te jaszczury – wyjaśnił – ponieważ chciałem wycofać się ze współpracy.  
– Tak mi przykro. – Kleryk ruszył powoli przed siebie. – Balaurea jest duża, na pewno dasz radę schować się gdzieś przed władzami. I wojskiem – dodał, sugerując, że nie ma zbyt wiele szacunku do Daev, które unikają służby w armii. – Chodźmy. – Razem z Adrienem minęli Asmodianina, przyśpieszyli kroku.  
– Wszyscy Elyosi są tak dobrze wychowani? – spytał głośno Tvroi, patrząc na odchodzących żołnierzy. – Przedstawcie się chociaż, skoro znacie już moje imię.  
Kleryk przystanął, spojrzał na mężczyznę przez ramię.  
– Eliot Calvert – odpowiedział oschle. Wskazał na swojego towarzysza, który także zatrzyma się na chwilę. – Adrien Lane, Radiant Ops. – Zaakcentował nazwę swojej jednostki. – Współpraca z Balaurami to poważne przestępstwo. Zdrada Atreii – dodał jeszcze. – Przemyśl lepiej swoje wybory.  
Asmodianin przechylił głowę, zaśmiał się szczerze.  
– Odważne słowa jak na kogoś, kogo władczyni współpracowała z Balaurami – spoważniał, zmarszczył brwi – żeby zniszczyć Asmodae.  
Na twarzy Eliota także pojawił się uśmiech.  
– Mój oficer ją za to ponoć zabił, więc chyba wszystko w porządku? – odparł rozbawiony, ale trochę gorzko. – Na nas pora. – Ponownie odwrócił się od Asmodianina. Razem z Adrienem przyśpieszyli kroku.  
Tvroi Clavye popatrzył na martwe Balaury. Mógłby nawet zgłosić ich obecność władzom Kamar, może uprzątnęliby ten bałagan zanim jakiś podróżnik dostanie zawału. No mógłby niby, ale nie przepadał za rozmawianiem z jakimikolwiek władzami. Uniósł głowę, popatrzył na Elyosów, znikających już w oddali.  
Eliot Calvert... Porozmawiałby z nim dłużej. I może poprosił, by Elyos wykreślił jego nazwisko ze swojego raportu. Pomyłka, czy coś takiego. Asmodianin nie lubił ukrywać się przed strażnikami i żołnierzami, nawet jeśli miał w tym niemałą wprawę.

Adrien Lane przystanął jako pierwszy. Kleryk także się zatrzymał, spojrzał na chłopaka. Byli już wystarczająco daleko za Kamar, odeszli też od głównej drogi.  
– Dobra, nikt nas tu nie zobaczy. – Teleporter uniósł dłonie. Między drzewami pojawiło się świetliste przejście. – Gotów? – spytał Eliota. Ten skinął głową.  
Weszli do portalu. Adrien zamknął go za sobą, gdy tylko postawili stopy w Elysei.  
– Tędy. – Eliot bez chwili zwłoki ruszył w kierunku umówionego spotkania. Trochę się denerwował.  
– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Adrien uprzejmie.  
Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy. Dotarli do końca kamiennej dróżki, niedaleko której znajdowała się niewielka osada i las rozpościerający się pod zielonymi wzgórzami i wysokimi skałami.  
– Poczekaj tutaj – polecił Eliot trochę nerwowo. Wziął głęboki oddech, opuścił towarzysza.  
Osada wyglądała tak spokojnie i beztrosko. Inny świat, tak niepodobny do złocistego, pełnego życia Kamar, w którym kleryk spędził ostatnie miesiące. Przyjemnie było zawitać znowu w Elysei, chociaż na moment.  
Eliot dotarł na miejsce opisane w liście. Niedaleko za ostatnimi domami, niewielka polana przy skraju wzgórz, ukryta za obrzeżami lasu. Na końcu polany mały obelisk wzniesiony wieki temu ku czci Aiona, teraz już trochę podniszczony i zarośnięty.  
Nie czekał długo, od strony osady przybiegła zaraz podekscytowana dziewczyna.  
Maya? Zamieszkała tutaj? Czym się zajmowała? Miał tyle pytań.  
Zatrzymała się na polanie. Popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.  
Eliot nie pamiętał za dobrze jak wyglądała. Był wtedy taki mały. A nawet gdyby pamiętał, co z tego… Co miał niby zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się przywitać… Takie sprawy nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną.  
– Eliot! To naprawdę ty! – krzyknęła w końcu Maya, podbiegła do brata. Objęła go mocno.  
– Maya? – Chłopak spiął się trochę, nie odwzajemnił uścisku, poczekał, aż siostra go w końcu puści. – Na Aiona, ale wyrosłaś. – Rozpoznał jej oczy i głos, reszta nie była jednak aż tak znajoma.  
– Kto to mówi? – Zaczęli spacerować wzdłuż drzew, w kierunku skał. Oboje czuli się jeszcze trochę nieswojo, zwłaszcza Eliot. Trzymał na razie bezpieczny dystans. – Niczego sobie mam braciszka – dodała Maya uprzejmie. – A jaką robisz karierę. – Dotknęła delikatnie drogiego, eleganckiego munduru kleryka. – Tutaj trochę ci się rozerwał. – Zauważyła rozcięty bok szaty. – Tak wiele mamy do nadrobienia.  
Eliot przystanął, opuścił głowę.  
– Tak wiele powinien był...  
– Byłeś dzieckiem – przerwała mu siostra. – Dla mnie wciąż jesteś – dodała uroczo. Uznała, że namęczyła się już wystarczająco, że pora już skończyć z tymi sztucznymi uprzejmościami.  
Objęła brata ramieniem, uniosła drugą dłoń, szybkim zgrabnym ruchem wbiła mu ostry szpikulec między żebra.  
Eliot krzyknął, zgiął się w pasie, prędko złapał rękoma za ranę, zaczął ją leczyć. Tracił oddech i równowagę.  
– Powstrzymanie krwawienia nic nie pomoże – powiedziała Maya, stojąc nad kulącą się Daevą. – Jesteś ponoć bardzo dobrym klerykiem. Mam nadzieje, bo to dawka, która wystarczy by położyć ze trzy Daevy. – Schowała ostrze za pasek. – Nie umieraj, braciszku, jesteś nam potrzebny.  
Eliot zaleczył ranę Aetherem, wciągnął powietrze. Stracił przytomność, upadł na trawę.  
Maya Calvert chwyciła go za nogi, zaczęła ciągnąć po polanie. Przystanęła po kilku minutach, rozejrzała się po okolicy,  
– Może jakaś pomoc?! – spytała głośno. Jej towarzysze, którzy patrolowali okolicę, wyszli z ukrycia, pomogli dziewczynie zanieść bezwładną Daevę do obozu.

Adrien Lane czekał. Siedział na skałce przy końcu kamiennej dróżki. Czekał już zbyt długo. Jeśli mieli zdążyć w porę wrócić do Kamar, ogarnąć się przed odprawą, powinni wrócić właśnie teraz. Przecież Eliot doskonale o tym wiedział, miał porozmawiać tylko ze swoją siostrą, wymienić urocze słowa i uściski, umówić się z nią na kolejne, dłuższe juz spotkanie po latach.  
Uśmiechnął się na myśl o rozczulonym Eliocie, próbującym kogoś przytulić. Ciekawe, czy kleryk wiedziałby w ogóle jak to zrobić. Ktoś musiałby go pewnie wszystkiego nauczyć.  
No dobra. Czekał już wystarczająco długo. Odetchnął z ulgą. Miał rację. Jak zawsze.  
Ojciec wspomniał mu kiedyś o tym obozie Leparystów. Obozie, w którym służył i pracował na rzecz praw ludzi, który odnaleźć można było ukryty głęboko w skalnej przełęczy. Wystarczyło minąć niewielką osadę, stary obelisk i nie wpaść w jedną z licznych pułapek, które zabić mogły nawet Daevę.  
Adrien Lane zeskoczył ze skały, otrzepał szatę z drobinek piasku, wyprostował plecy. Przymknął oczy, stał tak przez krótką chwilę. Odetchnął głęboko.  
Uniósł dłoń, otworzył portal. Wrócił do Kamar.

= = =

Generał Blackwood stała na jasnym kamiennym podeście, patrzyła na swoje oddziały ustawione w równych szeregach. Biało–czerwone zbroje i szaty, lśniące bronie, sztandary z flagą Elysei skąpane w słońcu, powiewające na lekkim wietrzyku.  
– Wszyscy wiecie już o oskarżeniach Lorda Zikela – zaczęła kobieta doniośle. – W chwilach takich jak ta, tuż przed najważniejszą misją w dziejach Hush Blade, musimy pozostać pełni wiary i siły. Nasi sojusznicy starają się zadbać o nasze morale – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem, pośród żołnierzy można było usłyszeć przytakujące śmiechy – ale nie jest tak łatwo zasiać wątpliwości w naszych sercach! – oznajmiła pewnym tonem. Mówiła coraz głośniej. – Radiant Ops od początku swego istnienia służy Lady Ariel i pozostałym Lordom. Będzie im służyć także dzisiaj, razem z nami, na tej misji. Elysea i Atreia są zjednoczone jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. U boku Asmodian i Reian zniszczymy dzisiaj imperium Lady Tiamat, zapewniając tym samym bezpieczeństwo naszym sojusznikom i nam samym. – Generał Blackwood uniosła swój ogromny miecz. – Jesteście gotowi pokazać Balaurom, że nie maja nad nami władzy?! – Szerokie ostrze zalśniło w słońcu. – Wiara i siła!  
– Wiara i siła! – W powietrze podniosły się dziesiątki broni.

Generał Ingvar splótł palce za plecami, wyprostował się , uniósł brodę. Na jego przemowę czekały dziesiątki żołnierzy odzianych w czarno niebieskie zbroje.  
– Dzisiaj wielki dzień dla Fatebound i zjednoczonych armii Atreii. – Mężczyzna zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych. – Podczas, gdy naszymi sojusznikami targają wewnętrzne konflikty, my pozostajemy silni. Nasi wrogowie juz nie raz próbowali nas zniszczyć – przypomniał ostro – ale za każdym razem powstajemy jeszcze silniejsi! Teraz, u boku Reian i Elyosów, pokażemy, że jesteśmy potęgą, z którą trzeba się liczyć. Poprowadzimy Atreię do zwycięstwa nad Tiamat! – krzyczał doniośle i motywująco. – Zrównamy jej Tiamarantę z ziemią! Balaury zaatakowały nas w naszym domu, próbowały zniszczyć Asmodae. Dzisiaj to my ich zniszczymy! – Uniósł zaciśniętą pieść, jego oczy zaiskrzyły czerwienią. – W Tiamarancie nie zostanie ani jeden żywy Balaur! Ani jeden kamień! Krew za krew!  
– Krew za krew! – odpowiedziały dziesiątki pragnących walki głosów.

Kahrun chodził wzdłuż swoich oddziałów, ustawionych w szeregach na pustyni przed Kamar, zaraz przy statkach gotowych do lotu ku Tiamarancie. Władca Reian ubrany był w swoją wyjściową szatę. Granat, czerwień, złoto, podobnie jak na strojach żołnierzy. Gąszcz bladoróżowych skrzydeł i zdobnych złotych broni. Wszyscy podekscytowani, trochę przerażeni.  
– Trenowaliście miesiącami przygotowując się do tego dnia. – Kahrun przystanął przed środkiem szeregu. – Jesteście gotowi! – oznajmił niesamowicie głośno, część Reian aż się wzdrygnęła. – Widzę przed sobą samych silnych wojowników! – kontynuował Kahrun równie namiętnie. – Armię, jakiej Reianie jeszcze nie mieli! To my uratowaliśmy Atreię przed zniszczeniem, przerywając bitwę Elyosów, Asmodian i Balaurów. Dzisiaj, ramię w ramię z naszymi nowymi sprzymierzeńcami, odzyskamy ziemie zajęte przez Tiamat! Zbyt długo żyliśmy w cieniu bazy Balaurów w Tiamarancie! – Uniósł w powietrze długą włócznię zdobioną złotem i klejnotami. – Dzisiaj ta baza upadnie! – Poruszył bronią. – Dzisiaj upadnie imperium Tiamat! Pójdziecie ze mną do boju?! – Odwrócił się tyłem do podwładnych, wskazał ostrzem włóczni ku ziemiom wroga. – Za naszą Tiamarantę!  
– I naszego władcę! – odpowiedzieli żołnierze zgodnie, chociaż zupełnie niespodziewanie.  
Kahrun przygryzł usta, ledwo powstrzymując wzruszenie. Odwrócił się dopiero po chwili.  
– Ruszamy – polecił z uśmiechem.

Piasek otaczający Kamar wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, gdy nad pustynię wzniosły się ogromne statki. Białe żagle, złote ozdoby, Reianie za sterami.  
Lord Marchutan leciał razem z większością oddziałów Fatebound. Stał zaraz przy dziobie, w ręku trzymał swoją broń, wpatrywał się w niebo. Zostawiali za sobą błękit i biel, zmierzali ku ziemiom skąpanym w czerwieni i granacie.  
Lord Kaisinel znajdował się na ostatnim ze statków. Przysiadł na burcie, patrzył na panoramę Kamar, znikające powoli za skałami i horyzontem. Za dwie godziny będą w Rancorze, za kolejnych kilka w Oku Tiamaranty.  
Oko było sercem ziem znajdujących się pod władaniem Lady Tiamat. Ogromne miasto, w murach którego żyła większość podległych jej Balaurów. Ogień, gęsty dym, skalne podłoże, szczęk metalu. Zakłady przetwarzające Dranę, magazyny, baraki, place treningowe. Nad całym tym kompleksem unosiła się jeszcze okazała forteca, którą ponoć sama Lady Tiamat zawiesiła kiedyś w powietrzu.  
To tam właśnie odbywały się spotkania władczyni Tiamaranty i jej najważniejszych generałów oraz oficerów. Dzisiaj miało mieć miejsce jedno z nich.  
Surama i jego ludzie przekazali Radiant Ops wiele cennych informacji o fortecy i znajdującym się pod nią kompleksie, łącznie z nazwiskami mieszkających tam wysoko postawionych Balaurów, mapami korytarzy i gabinetów, położeniem tajnych przejść, ukrytych ogrodów czy więzień.  
Kahrun trzymał w rękach jedną z map. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu. Od tak dawna marzył o chwili, w której stanie twarzą w twarz z Lady Tiamat. W której ją pokona. Ze wsparciem Asmodian i Elyosów w końcu zdawało się to być możliwe.  
Oficer Tvei Aymara i jej oddział siedzieli pośród Reian, podobnie jak jeszcze jeden oddział Hush Blade. Mieli zapewnić wsparcie reiańskim żołnierzom, którzy jako pierwsi przypuszczą atak na unosząca się w powietrzu fortecę. Gunnerka wiedziała jednak, że jej oddział wybrano do tego zadania tylko i wyłącznie z jej powodu. W końcu nie mogła już zaatakować razem z resztą Daev, musiała dotrzeć na pole bitwy tak samo jak Reianie, którzy podobnie jak ona nie potrafili przecież kontrolować Aetheru i używać skrzydeł.  
Zacisnęła zęby, popatrzyła na swoich ludzi. Ci nie wydawali się jednak być zbyt przejęci swoim zadaniem. Ehlen motywowała właśnie jakiegoś przestraszonego Reianina, Guerin zagadywał jakąś roześmianą Reiankę. Pozostała trójka jej podwładnych, Nyvre, Lvieen i Nigh, siedzieli w ciszy, czekali na moment ataku.  
Raim trzymał swój miecz na kolanach, wpatrywał się w jego lśniące ostrze. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy miał pobrudzić je krwią Balaurów. Z każda chwilą czuł się coraz mniej pewnie. Nie mógł jednak zawieść. Liczyli na niego jego towarzysze, jego siostra, Kahrun, Eugene... Zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo chciał dać swojemu ukochanemu powód do dumy.  
Oko Tiamaranty było coraz bliżej.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton stał w salonie w towarzystwie Sary Godwin, Cynthii Warrington i Haydena Rainswortha. Czekali jeszcze na resztę oddziału. Wcześniej wywrócony stolik stał już swoim miejscu, uprzątnęli też rozbite szkło.  
Z Kamar odleciały już statki.  
Wszyscy mieli na sobie nowe mundury, nie zniszczone jeszcze walką. Głęboka czerń i czerwień, ozdoby z futra i złotego metalu. Płaszcze, kaptury, peleryny.  
Po schodach zszedł Eugene Fremont. Niedopięta koszula biała jak jego włosy, czarne dopasowane spodnie i buty, czerwony płaszcz z podwiniętymi rękawami i wysokim czarnym kołnierzem. U paska dwa srebrne pistolety, w sześcianie zapasowe bronie. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
Zaraz za gunnerem szedł Adrien Lane.  
Zebrali się w salonie. Powinni już ruszać.  
– Gdzie jest Eliot? – Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
Eugene pokręcił głową.  
– Nie ma go w pokoju – odpowiedział. Popatrzył na Cynthię, dziewczyna westchnęła. Powinni byli jeszcze wczoraj porozmawiać z klerykiem. Każdy widział przecież, jak był wściekły, jak zawiedziony... Może szczera rozmowa coś by pomogła... A tak... Cholera.  
– Xallevyn go nie przypilnował – dodał Hayden pod nosem.  
Theodore otarł twarz dłońmi, westchnął głęboko.  
– Mamy robotę – powiedział po chwili. Popatrzył na Adriena. – Znajdź go, zanim wrócimy – polecił. Chłopak z przejęciem skinął głową.  
– I nakarm Pana Perento – poprosił jeszcze Eugene, uśmiechając się lekko, chcąc chociaż trochę poprawić tę napiętą atmosferę.  
– Skupiamy się na zadaniu – powiedziała Sara unosząc brodę. – Wiara i siła. – Zacisnęła pięść.  
– Wiara i siła – odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnie. Wiedzieli doskonale, co było teraz ich priorytetem. Nie bez powodu byli w jednostce specjalnej, nie po raz pierwszy też musieli odłożyć na później nawet naprawdę ważne sprawy.  
Adrien otworzył portal.  
Po chwili piątka żołnierzy Radiant Ops była już w oku Tiamaranty.

Wylądowali dokładnie tam, gdzie radził im Surama. Głęboko w murach ogromnego kompleksu, zaraz obok magicznego przejścia prowadzącego prosto w dolne piętra lewitującej fortecy. Musieli dostać się do niej jak najszybciej przed głównym atakiem, zabić klucznika Balaurów, który strzegł panelu kontrolującego bramy budynku i otworzyć je dla nadlatujących Reian. Następnie planowali wykraść jak najwięcej informacji i zdążyć wrócić na jeden ze statków, zanim Lordowie zabiją Lady Tiamat i zniszczą jej twierdzę.  
Theodore rozejrzał się ostrożnie.  
– Tędy – polecił. Szli przez chwilę wzdłuż wysokiego ogrodzenia, chowali się za licznymi kontenerami. Dostrzegli w końcu coś, co wyglądało jak opisane przez Suramę przejście. Fragment kamiennej ściany, odcinający się delikatnie od reszty otoczenia.  
– Czekamy. – Skryli się przed zakrętem, po chwili usłyszeli ciężkie kroku dwuosobowego patrolu. – Gene – szepnął Theo.  
Gunner skinął głową, przeszedł w hide. Powoli, bezszelestnie, wyszedł z ukrycia, stanął przed nadchodzącymi Balaurami. Duże bydlaki. Nie szkodzi, strzał w głowę działał na nie tak samo, jak na każdego innego przeciwnika. Eugene dobył obu pistoletów, wymierzył ostrożnie. Stał się widzialny dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pociągnął za spusty. Aether poszybował prosto między oczy strażników. Padli na ziemię.  
Elyosi wyszli z ukrycia.  
– Sara, jego ręka – polecił Theodore nerwowo. Gladiatorka dobyła miecza, odnalazła odkryty kawałek skóry między rękawicą Balaura a końcem rękawa jego kolczugi. Cięła szybko zgrabnym ciosem. Ostrze dotarło do kości, nie zdołało jej jednak przeciąć. Kobieta uniosła miecz, dotknęła ostrza, napełniła je Aetherem. Za drugim razem zamachnęła się trochę mocniej, pomogła też sobie butem, dociskając miecz do ziemi pod Balaurem. Udało się. Sara uniosła odciętą rękę przeciwnika, podeszła z nią do ukrytego przejścia, zdjęła z niej zakrwawioną rękawiczkę.  
– Hayden, pomóż mi. – Theodore zaklęciem uniósł ciało jednego z Balaurów, schował je do najbliższego kontenera. Dwóch na raz nie dałby rady. Spiritmaster zrobił to samo z drugim przeciwnikiem, potem machnął delikatnie ręką, woda obmyła zakrwawioną ziemię. Kupili sobie trochę czasu.  
Zebrali się wokół Sary, która przyłożyła rękę Balaura do odznaczającego się fragmentu muru. Ściana zalśniła Aetherem i lekkim złotym blaskiem. Zapewne jakieś magiczne zastosowanie Drany. Przejście otworzyło się powoli i zamknęło zaraz za Elyosami.  
– Dokładnie tak, jak mówił Surama. – Theodore ruszył korytarzem, który znajdował się już w fortecy. Lady Tiamat musiała widocznie nauczyć się używać Drany do tworzenia niewielkich, ale stabilnych teleportów. – Szybko. – Po kilku minutach dotarli do kamiennego holu, przystanęli za wysokimi kolumnami. Sale i korytarze zbudowane były z czarnych skał, przez strzeliste okna widać było grantowe niebo przecinane krwistoczerwonymi pasmami i wirami.  
– Mieli być tutaj... – szepnął Theodore nerwowo.  
– Ktoś zdradził? – spytał Hayden.  
– Nie sadzę, że Surama byłby... – Eugene zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ktoś z jego ludzi. – Cynthia zacisnęła pięść.  
– Murugan? – Sara spojrzała na Theodora.  
Sorcerer pokręcił głową.  
– Może ktoś ich po prostu przejrzał... – powiedział ponuro. – Kontynuujemy, musimy mieć pewność. Sami zajmiemy się tym klucznikiem – dodał niebyt entuzjastycznie. Pomimo przewagi, jaką dawał im atak z zaskoczenia, spodziewali się niemałego oporu. Sorcerer naprawdę więc liczył na pomoc sojuszników, w końcu bramy do fortecy musieli otworzyć jak najszybciej, inaczej statki Reian, zawieszone wokół kompleksu, narażone byłby na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Cholera.  
Dobyli broni, pobiegli prędko środkiem korytarza.

Shabokan od lat strzegł wejść do podniebnej twierdzy Lady Tiamat. Był ogromnym Balaurem, siejącym postrach nawet pośród innych żołnierzy przebywających w Oku Tiamaranty. I dobrze, o to przecież chodziło. Nikt niepożądany nie mógł przecież pałętać się po komnatach ich władczyni i generałów.  
Shabokan sięgał prawie sufitu wysokich sal, własnoręcznie, bez żadnej pomocy, potrafił obsługiwać nawet najcięższe dźwignie i skomplikowane mechanizmy.  
Oparł na ramionach swoja ogromna halabardę, ruszył na przeciw intruzom. Kroku dotrzymywała mu dwójka pomocników. Oczekiwali nieproszonych gości dokładnie za...  
– To wszystko? – spytał, widząc raptem pięć Daev, które wbiegły właśnie do przestronnej sali. – Spodziewałem cię całej armii.  
Theodore zacisnął zęby. Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, Lady Tiamat wiedziała o ich planie. Piękny początek, po prostu piękny.  
– Gene – zaczął sorcerer ostro – natychmiast powiadom Lordów i generałów.  
Gunner rozwinął skrzydła, wzniósł się ku wysokim oknom.  
– Nie dajcie mu uciec – polecił Shabokan swoim pomocnikom. Obydwa Balaury rzuciły się od razu w pogoń za Elyosem.  
Hayden uniósł dłonie, błyskawicznie przywołał małego kamiennego żywiołaka, który z impetem wleciał w okno, niszcząc całą szybę. Po sali rozwaliło się pękające szkło. Cynthia i Sara wybiegły na przeciw Balaurom, zaszły im drogę, zaatakowały. Eugene stał się niewidzialny, opuścił twierdzę.  
Theodore zaczął iść powoli w kierunku klucznika. Za jego plecami trwała zażarta walka.  
– Shabokan? – spytał unosząc brodę. Starał się brzmieć pewnie, chociaż przytłaczał go rozmiar przeciwnika. Nie będzie lekko. – Jesteś mniejszy, niż sobie wyobrażałem – dodał z wyzywającym uśmiechem.  
Bał się i denerwował. Wszystko się waliło, nie wiedział gdzie jest Surama i jego ludzie, nie mieli ich wsparcia. Teraz nie mieli także Eliota i Eugena. Bramy musiały być już otwarte w chwili, gdy statki przybędą nad Oko. Potem jeszcze kradzież dokumentów... Ciekawe, czy dadzą w ogóle radę dorwać Lady Tiamat. Nawet jeśli, władczyni Tiamaranty będzie przecież gotowa do walki, może nawet da radę pokonać dwóch Lordów...  
Theodore zaklął, dobył orba.  
– Śmiało – Shabokan okręcił bronią, wbił jej ostrze w czarną posadzkę, ta nadpękła lekko – przyda mi się trochę ruchu.  
Drana. Wielu generałów i oficerów armii Balaurów stroniło od tego specyfiku. Otępiał i uzależniał. Często byli z tego powodu mniejsi i słabsi od swoich podwładnych, ale też bez wątpienia bardziej inteligentni i niezależni.  
Theodore naprawdę miał nadzieję że skoro ten przeciwnik jest taki ogromny, to nie będzie chociaż zbyt mądry.  
Zaatakował. Rzucił w Balaura ognistym zaklęciem, to jednak nie zdołało przypalić jego ubrań czy skóry. Cholera. Kolejne musiało być silniejsze. Wodny czar, uniknięcie ataku, założenie tarczy, kolejna ognista kula, ucieczka przed groźnym ciosem ogromnej halabardy. Sorcerer grał na zwłokę, dzielnie skupiał na sobie uwagę najgroźniejszego przeciwnika, czekał aż...  
Sara wyciągnęła rozgrzany Aetherem miecz z powalonego Balaura. Była cała we krwi. Cynthia podniosła się z ziemi, popatrzyła na drugiego przeciwnika, którego zdołała zabić po wyczerpującej walce. Chyba nadwyrężyła sobie kostkę, trochę kulała. Hayden opuścił księgę, złapał oddech. Niemało wysiłku wymagała od niego ciągłe osłanianie towarzyszek zaklęciami i żywiołakami. Nie mieli kleryka, musieli być wyjątkowo ostrożni.  
Spiritmaster syknął pod nosem. Cholerny Eliot. Najpierw sam go uspokajał, a teraz... Och, powie mu co o nim myśli, gdy wrócą już z Tiamaranty.  
Theodore odetchnął z ulgą. Cztery do jednego, dadzą radę. Muszą.  
Zaatakowali razem.  
Hayden wybiegł przed oddział, uklęknął, przyłożył dłoń i strony wyrwane z księgi do posadzki. Ta zadrżała groźnie. Sara dobyła tarczy, wskoczyła przed towarzysza gdy w jego kierunku opadała już broń Balaura. Gladiatorka przyjęła cios na siebie, jęknęła, dała chłopakowi czas, by ten dokończył swoje zaklęcie.  
Podłoga zaczęła pękać, w sali zmaterializowały się dwa ogromne skalne żywiołaki, wyższe nawet od ich przeciwnika.  
Shabokan zaklął głośno, Theodore nie powstrzymał się przed szerokim uśmiechem.  
Sala wypełniła się szczękiem metalu, hukiem skał i krzykami.  
Sara i Cynthia walczyły z bliska, Hayden zajmował Balaura żywiołakami, Theodore utrzymywał bezpieczną odległość, skupiał się na rzucaniu silnych zaklęć. Musieli unikać potężnych ataków Shabokana, który także władał magią. Potrafił zatrząść posadzką, przywołać w powietrzu skały, czekające tylko, by w dogodnym momencie roztrzaskać głowę któregoś z Elyosów. Gdy Balaur obracał się razem ze swoją ogromną bronią, dziewczyny nie miały innego wyjścia, jak uciekać i zwiększać dystans, nawet tarcza Sary na niewiele się wtedy zdawała.  
Walka trwała i męczyła.  
Czasu mieli coraz mniej.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr siedział z pochyloną głową, ręce opierał na kolanach, wpatrywał się w podłogę. Myślał. Niestety nie o zbliżającej się walce, co innego nie chciało dać mu spokoju. Wiedział, że Theodore zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko...  
Westchnął.  
On dla niego także. A Yvers?  
Yvers... W końcu to on pomógł Theodorowi odzyskać wspomnienia...  
Xallevyn uniósł wzrok, popatrzył na swój oddział. Naprzeciwko siedział Hghar, spokojny i skupiony. Obok niego Scourer, wpatrujący się w niezwykłe niebo Tiamaranty. Aorin przecierała ostrza swoich i tak już całkowicie czystych mieczy. Narsha patrzyła za burtę, zaciskała dłonie.  
Xallevyn odwrócił się do Yversa. Chanter siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zamkniętymi oczami. Asmodianin szturchnął go lekko.  
Ktoś zawołał oficerów, w tym Narshę. Czarodziejka opuściła na chwilę swój oddział.  
Yvers uniósł powieki, spojrzał na Xallevyna. Jego towarzysz nie wyglądał najlepiej.  
– Chyba się nie boisz? – spytał chanter z uśmiechem. – Co to dla nas, jakieś wyrośnięte, durne Balaury.  
– Ej, może niektóre mają mózgi – odparł assassin z przekorą.  
– Chciałbym takiego zobaczyć.  
– Najważniejsze, że mają serca – dodała Aorin obracając lśniącym mieczem.  
Xallevyn zamilkł na moment, odetchnął głęboko.  
– Yvers... – szepnął poważniejąc. – Możesz na mnie liczyć, zawsze.  
Yvers uniósł brwi, przez chwilę był zbyt zaskoczony, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
– Dziękuję. – Poklepał assassina po ramieniu. – Tobie też nic się przy mnie nie stanie – zapewnił przyjaźnie.  
Xallevyn skinął głową, uśmiechnął się czule. Odwrócił wzrok.  
Narsha wróciła z nagłej narady, podeszła do swojego oddziału, oparła dłonie na biodrach, odchrząknęła.  
– Dobądźcie broni – poleciła. – Zaraz lądujemy. Balaury już o nas wiedzą, skaczemy więc pod fortecę, musimy zniszczyć ich działa, zanim statki będą mogły wlecieć do Oka – wyjaśniła pewnym tonem. Nie było czasu na obawy i wątpliwości.  
– Robi się ciekawie. – Aorin wstała z ławki, przygotowała miecze. Reszta oddziału od razu poszła za jej przykładem, podobnie jak i pozostali żołnierze wyznaczeni do tego zadania.  
Forteca Lady Tiamat była coraz bliżej.  
– Rozwinąć skrzydła. – Narsha wydała rozkaz, okręciła smukłą dłonią wokół nadgarstka, uruchomiła orba. Jej oczy zalśniły czerwienią. – Do ataku!

= = =

W końcu. Shabokan z hukiem upadł na posadzkę. Już się nie podniósł.  
Sala była cała zniszczona. Szyby powybijane przez ataki i żywiołaki spiritmastera. Kolumny zniszczone przez przyzywane skały, wszystko porysowane przez ostrza broni.  
Theodore oddychał ciężko, kręciło mu się w głowie. Podszedł do klęczącego Haydena, poklepał go po ramieniu. Spiritmaster podniósł się powoli, otarł krew z rozbitego czoła. Sara pomogła wstać Cynthii. Rękaw bluzki assassinki przesiąkł krwią z jej rozciętego ramienia. Gladiatora syknęła widząc jak głęboka była to rana.  
– Przeżyję – jęknęła Cynthia krzywiąc się boleśnie.  
Theodore i Hayden podeszli do towarzyszek. Sala i tak była już cała umalowana czerwienią, krew lecąca z rany assassinki znikała w całym tym bałaganie panującym na niewielkim pobojowisku.  
– Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś zauważy ślady, gdy będziesz niewidzialna – powiedział Theodore ponuro. – A potrzebujemy cię na przedzie. – Schylił się, podniósł z ziemi sztylet dziewczyny, podał jej go powoli.  
Cynthia skinęła głową, zacisnęła zęby na rękojeści broni.  
Sara wsunęła dłoń między rozcięty materiał ubrania assassinki, rozpaliła ogień pod palcami. Hayden złapał towarzyszkę za rękę, objął ją drżącym ramieniem.  
Theodore podszedł do panelu ukrytego na końcu sali. Cynthia była naprawdę cicho. Niesamowita dziewczyna.  
Sorcerer zaklął w myślach. Cholerny Eliot. Może powinien był się tego spodziewać... Pewnie tak... Myślał, że zna swoich ludzi. Kurwa, Eliot...  
Zza rozbitych okien zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy walki, wściekłe wrzaski Balaurów. Elyosi, Asmodianie i Reianie zaatakowali właśnie Oko Tiamaranty.  
Theodore spojrzał na panel.  
– Okej, tak jak było w notatkach od Suramy... – Zaczął uruchamiać dźwignie i przyciski, nie mało się przy tym napocił. Na koniec uwięził całą konsolę w lodzie i pnączach, chcąc znacznie utrudnić przeciwnikom przywrócenie jej do poprzedniego stanu. Bolały go ręce, ledwo mógł zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, każdy jego mięsień zmęczony był ciągłym przepływem Aetheru i rzucaniem tylu wymagających zaklęć.  
Zadziałało, usłyszeli ciężkie odgłosy otwierającej się najbliższej bramy, cała forteca zadrżała, gdy wszystkie jej wrota zaczęły się unosić, za ścianą zdała się przebiec grupa spanikowanych Balaurów.  
– Musimy się śpieszyć. – Theodore wrócił do towarzyszy. Hayden objął wymęczoną i obolałą Cynthię, Sara zabrała rękę. – Idziemy do jednego z jej gabinetów i po klucz do więzienia – dodał sorcerer nerwowo dotykając swojego nagrzanego orba.  
Liczył, że więźniowie Lady Tiamat okażą się cennymi sprzymierzeńcami, być może nawet bardziej przydatnymi, niż dokumenty, które mieli zamiar wykraść. Poza tym, jeśli Surama i jego ludzie jeszcze żyli, zapewne także zostali uwięzieni w celach w fortecy. Musieli ich uwolnić, zanim zniszczą Oko.  
– Cynthia, sprawdź drogę. Powinna być czysta – kontynuował Theodore patrząc na assassinkę. – Później wykradniesz też klucz do więzienia, musimy unikać walki. – Wszyscy odczuwali skutki dłuższej potyczki z jednym potężnym przeciwnikiem. Kilku takich mogli nie dać rady wygrać... Na dodatek była ich teraz tylko czwórka, bez żadnego oczekiwanego wsparcia czy chociaż kleryka.  
– Dasz radę? – spytał jeszcze sorcerer. Nie żeby mieli inny wybór.  
Hayden potarł swoją rozbitą głowę, wciąż bolała go niemal nieznośnie. Na szczęście zaraz powinno zacząć trochę przechodzić. Sara schowała już halabardę, trzymała teraz tylko miecz i tarcze, bronie bardziej odpowiednie do ich obecnej sytuacji. Otarła krew z rozciętych ust, piekły dokuczliwie.  
– Za mną. – Cynthia zacisnęła zęby, ruszyła w miarę pewnym krokiem, wciąż trochę kulejąc, ku bocznemu wyjściu z sali.

= = =

Kahrun zeskoczył z pokładu statku, wykonał przewrót, podniósł się prędko, wyciągnął miecz. Stał w południowej bramie do fortecy Lady Tiamat.  
– Reianie! – krzyknął dumnie! – Do walki! – Jako pierwszy ruszył ku Balaurom, które wbiegły do ogromnego holu, gotowe bronić się przed najeźdźcami.  
Reianie, Asmodianie i Elyosi ruszyli do ataku. Daevy wzniosły się pod wysoki sufit, zaczęły rzucać zaklęcia i osłaniać Reian, którzy szarżowali w głąb budynku.  
Ciężkie kroki. Na tyłach obrońców twierdzy pojawił się masywny, wściekły Balaur. Odziany był w zbroję wykonaną z bordowego metalu, zdobioną lśniącym fioletem. Długie szare włosy, na ciele liczne kolce. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy były częścią jego stroju, czy wyrastały może z jego kości i skóry.  
Generał Anuhart zaczął wydawać rozkazy.  
Na ziemi, pod podniebną fortecą, Oficer Narsha Metheoris prowadziła swój oddział ku grupie Balaurów operujących jednym z dział. Strzelali ku statkom Reian, który przybyły nad Oko Tiamaranty.  
– Tędy. – Sorcererka pobiegła ku strzelistym, szarym skałom. – Panowie? – Spojrzała na Scourera i Yversa.  
Chanterzy z impetem wbili swoje bronie w ziemię. Potężna fala Aetheru pokruszyła podłoże, dotarła aż do działa, przewróciła je z ogromnym hukiem. Aorin i Xallevyn rzucili się na zaskoczone Balaury. Hghar osłonił Narshę, pomógł jej dotrzeć do naruszonego działa. Nie mogli pozwolić, by wrogowie postawili je ponownie i wznowili ostrzał. Sorcererka zaczęła topić fragmenty działa ognistymi zaklęciami.  
– Następne! – poleciła, gdy uporali się już z tą grupą przeciwników. Scourer i Yvers szybko zaleczyli wszelkie drobne rany swoich towarzyszy. Hghar pochylił się lekko, osłonił swój oddział tarczą i Aetherem. Właśnie biegło ku nim kilkoro kolejnych przeciwników.  
Przeszywający, ciężki dźwięk.  
Asmodianie unieśli głowy. Nad pole bitwy wzniósł się właśnie masywny Dredgion, organiczny statek armii Balaurów.  
Generał Ingvar i generał Blackwood prędko spotkali się na jednym ze statków, zarządzili zmianę taktyki, wydali nowe rozkazy, które ich pomocnicy przekazali zaraz wyznaczonym oficerom.  
Oddział Narshy Metheoris walczył z atakującymi ich Balaurami, gdy sorcererka otrzymała wieści o nowym zadaniu. Posłaniec uciekł prędko, udał się szukać pozostałych dowódców, kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech. Jeden z żołnierzy Lady Tiamat wykorzystał moment jej nieuwagi, posłał dobrze wymierzoną strzałę. Hghar wbiegł przed kobietę, zasłonił ją tarczą. Niedokładnie, w pośpiechu nie pomyślał o sobie. Lśniące złotem ostrze przebiło jego metalowy naramiennik, wbiło się w jego ramię.  
Kurwa, skąd te Balaury miały tyle siły. Cholerna Drana...  
Hghar krzyknął boleśnie. Xallevyn sprawnych ruchem wbił sztylet w udo atakującego Balaura. Idealne trafienie, z rozciętej tętnicy trysnęła krew, łuk upadł na czarny piasek. Scourer podbiegł od razu do rannego templara, pomógł mu wyciągnąć strzałę, zatamować krwawienie, chociaż trochę uśmierzyć palący ból.  
Narsha spojrzała z przejęciem na Hghara, potem zwróciła się do reszty oddziału.  
– Musimy się tym zająć! – wrzasnęła, chcąc być słyszana w całym tym ogłuszającym chaosie. Wskazała na statek, który zaczął właśnie strzelać do floty Reian.  
Trafienie, dym, krzyki.  
– A więc lecimy! – Yvers bez chwili zwłoki rozwinął skrzydła. Cały oddział wzniósł się zaraz w powietrze.  
– Mamy już wprawę w zabijaniu generałów Dredgionów! – krzyknęła Aorin, gdy pędzili ku statkowi Balaurów. W końcu zajmowali się tym już kiedyś w Abyss. To na Dredgionie zresztą po raz pierwszy spotkali oddział Radiant Ops dowodzony przed Theodora.  
– Może się czegoś nauczysz! – Hghar spojrzał na Xallevyna, który nie brał udziału w tamtych misjach, nie był wtedy nawet członkiem Fatebound. Uśmiechnął się do nieporuszonego towarzysza, skrzywił się jednak zaraz, czując ból w rannym ramieniu.  
Dotarli do Dredgionu, Narsha potężnym zaklęciem naruszyła jedno z wejść do statku. Jeszcze jeden taki atak i zrobią sobie wejście. Ponownie skupiła Aether w dłoniach i pulsującym orbie. Udało się.  
Oddział Hush Blade, także wyznaczony do tego zadania, nie miał tyle szczęścia. Ich oficera dosięgnąła strzała jednego z Balaurów. Skrzydła Elyosa zniknęły w mgnieniu oka, on sam spadł martwy na ziemię, roztrzaskał się o skały.  
Asmodianie nie mieli czasu aby im jakkolwiek pomóc, Xallevyn zaklął pod nosem.  
Lord Kaisinel studiował w skupieniu pole bitwy. Ich żołnierze zniszczyli już większość dział Balaurów i złamali ich naziemną obronę. Sukces, który niestety zmusił przeciwnika do uruchomienia stacjonującego w Oku ogromnego Dredgionu i rozpoczęcia ostrzału z powietrza. Na szczęście straty w ludziach wciąż mieściły się w przewidywaniach.  
Jeden z trafionych statków Reian spadał właśnie na ziemię. Rozbił się z hukiem o jeden z budynków, zabijając wybiegające z niego Balaury oraz Reian, którzy znajdowali się na pokładzie i nie zdążyli zostać uratowani przez Daevy.  
Walka w twierdzy wciąż trwała, stawała się coraz bardziej krwawa i zażarta. Kahrun stanął w końcu przed Generałem Anuhartem, zdyszany oparł się o swoją włócznię.  
Lord Marchutan spojrzał na generała Ingvara, który towarzyszył mu na statku.  
– Rozpocznij ostrzał północnych części fortecy.

= = =

Eugene Fremont uderzył prawie w ścianę, leciał za szybko, by zatrzymać się z gracją. Upadł na ziemię zaraz za swoimi towarzyszami. Oddychał ciężko, jego biała koszula, widoczna spod długiego płaszcza, splamiona była krwią.  
– Jesteście – powiedział gunner dysząc. – Na zewnątrz gorąco. – Popatrzył na swój oddział. Byli w dużo gorszym stanie, niż się spodziewał. – Shabokan? – spytał ponuro.  
Theodore przytaknął. Eugene syknął. Ten Balaur nie był przecież nawet generałem.  
– Mamy już klucz do piętra z więzieniem – dodał sorcerer – ale najpierw dokumenty.  
Cynthia wzięła głęboki oddech, oparła się o kamienną ścianę, odchyliła głowę. Utrzymanie niewidzialności koniecznej, aby wykraść ten klucz bez walki kosztowało ją niemało energii. Ranna ręka i noga także nie pomagały.  
– Te tutejsze Balaury... – Eugene wziął dziewczynę pod ramię, pomógł jej podejść kilka kroków.  
– Raim da sobie radę – odezwała się Sara, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Dobrze go wytrenowałeś. – Wiedziała, że mimo pozornego opanowania, gunner umierał ze stresu na myśl o swoim nowym partnerze.  
Eugene z wdzięcznością skinął głową. Popatrzył na Haydena, który stał trochę obok grupy, czekał, aż ruszą w głąb twierdzy. Nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmowy.  
– Pojdę przodem – gunner popatrzył na Cynthię – nie przemęczaj się. – Wyciągnął zza paska jeden ze swoich pistoletów. – Trzymaj. – Podał go dziewczynie. Ta podziękowała.  
Szli powoli, rozglądali się przed każdym zakrętem. Większość Balaurów walczyła z Reianami lub broniła kompleksu przed statkami i Daevami, gdzie nie gdzie kręciły się jednak jakieś małe patrole. Sara, Eugene i Hayden zajmowali się nimi w miarę po cichu, a Theodore i Cynthia szukali drogi ku największemu gabinetowi Lady Tiamat.  
– Co to za hałas? – spytał spiritmaster niespokojnie, gdy cała twierdza zdała się zatrząść. Nie byli w pobliżu żadnych okien.  
– Dredgion? – Sara uniosła brwi. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, że mają tutaj Dredgion! – Spojrzała wściekle na Theodora.  
Sorcerer zaklął.  
– Którykolwiek z ludzi Suramy spieprzył tę misję – wycedził – na pewno nam za to zapłaci.  
Dotarli do gabinetu, zabili jeszcze jednego Balaura, zniszczyli drzwi. Nie musieli być już aż tak cicho, odgłosy walki i wystrzałów dział zagłuszały ich kroki. Usłyszeli jeszcze jakiś niepokojący dźwięk, jakby coś runęło, coś się zawaliło.  
Eugene odetchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy.  
– Do roboty – powiedział Theodore nerwowo, gdy weszli do przestronnej sali pełnej regałów, które sięgały samego sufitu. Wszędzie książki i teczki, większe, niż te znane Elyosom. Nawet biurka i fotele były tak nieprzyjemnie ogromne.  
Sara rozpaliła kilka pochodni zawieszonych przy strzelistych ścianach.  
Zaczęli szukać przydatnych informacji, pakować zdobycze do sześcianów. W sali nie było żadnych drabin, rozwijali wiec skrzydła, by przejrzeć najwyższe półki.  
Na zewnątrz wciąż walka, słyszalna wyraźnie mimo braku okien w tym ciemnym, ponurym gabinecie.  
– Mam coś – powiedziała Cynthia podchodząc do słabo oświetlonego biurka. Rozłożyła na nim ręcznie rysowaną mapę. – Kopalnie Drany. – Wskazała kilka iksów. – Dostawy. – Powiodła palcem po kilku lekko nakreślonych kreskach, jasno wskazujących na szlaki transportowe. Znalazła także teczkę dokładniej opisującą wszystkie zaznaczone na mapie lokacje i logistykę dostaw. Syknęła, gdy ranne ramię dało o sobie znać.  
– Jeśli je zniszczymy... – Theodorowi zaświeciły się oczy na myśl o tym, jak bardzo zniszczenie wszystkich tych kopalni osłabiłoby ich wrogów.  
– Spójrzcie na te lokacje. – Hayden przyjrzał się mapie. – To tak blisko Rancory.  
Sorcerer sięgnął prędko do swojego sześcianu, wyciągnął z niego mapę terenów Reian. Położył ją na biurku zaraz obok mapy fabryk Drany.  
– Rentus – przeczytał Eugene.  
– To reiańskie miasteczko – Sara pokręciła głową – nie kopalnia. Widać z je z murów Rancory, nie sądzę, że... – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Ta mapa może być bezużyteczna. Skoro Lady Tiamat wiedziała, że dzisiaj zaatakujemy...  
Theodore westchnął.  
– Weźcie wszystko, co się da, wywalcie nasz sprzęt ze sześcianów jeśli trzeba. – Zaczynała boleć go głowa. – Może Balaury współpracują z jakimiś Reianami. – Przetarł oczy. Nic dzisiaj nie miało sensu, zaczynał się gubić. Może Sara miała rację. Może zbierali tylko sfałszowane śmieci.  
Cynthia zacisnęła zęby, schowała mapę.  
– To by było jeszcze bardziej chore, niż sojusz Lady Ariel z Lady Tiamat – powiedziała ostro.  
Hayden zmarszczył brwi, popatrzył ponuro na swoich towarzyszy. Milczał przez chwilę, trochę wściekły, ale podzielił się w końcu swoim znaleziskiem.  
– Coś o badaniach z Draną – zaczął w miarę spokojnie. Trzymał w rękach masę odręcznych notatek, spiętych niedbale w większe pliki kartek. – Inne użycia i... – Przerzucił kilka stron. – Inne sposoby zastosowania u żołnierzy. Nie tylko doustnie czy drogami oddechowymi. – Zawahał się na moment. – Zastrzyki, operacje...  
Elyosi skrzywili się lekko.  
– Tego nam jeszcze brakowało. – Theodore nie był nawet w nastroju, aby zainteresować się tymi unikalnymi eksperymentami. Na razie bał się nawet myśleć o kolejnych przerośniętych Balaurach. – Zabieramy to koniecznie.  
Znaleźli jeszcze informacje o innych bazach Lady Tiamat, na wszelki wypadek wzięli też trochę pozornie nieprzydatnych papierów.  
Znowu jakiś wybuch, zadrżały regały. Tynk opadł na ich włosy i ramiona.  
– Lecimy do wiezienia – polecił zniecierpliwiony Theodore, patrząc nerwowo na spadające książki i kruszące się ściany.

= = =

– Rozpocznijcie ostrzał północnych części fortecy. – Generał Ingvar przekazał rozkazy Lorda Marchutana swoim ludziom, którzy obsługiwali działa znajdujące się przy burtach statku.  
– Przecież tam mogą być Elyosi... – zaczął jeden z żołnierzy cicho. – Radiant Ops – przypomniał towarzyszom i generałowi.  
– Co cię obchodzi kilka białasów? – spytała ostro jedna z Asmodianek.  
– Czy oni nie mają zdobyć informacji przydatnych nam wszystkim... – wtrącił się ktoś inny.  
– Jak na razie za bardzo się nie wykazali. – Asmodianka zaczęła pracować przy dziale. – Kto by pomyślał. – Prychnęła.  
Generał Ingvar uniósł brodę.  
– To rozkaz Lorda – przerwał tę bezsensowną rozmowę. – Wykonać.  
Oddział Narshy Metheoris przedzierał się przez Dredgion i znajdujące się na nim Balaury, gdy zobaczyli pociski lecące w kierunku fortecy. Huk. Byli już prawie przy mostku. Zabili kilka Balaurów, odnieśli trochę ran. Kolejny huk. Zaraz znajdą generała tego statku. Huk.  
– Czy oni właśnie... – Scourer zatrzymał się zaraz przy szybach statku. Forteca zadrżała, jedna z wież zaczęła się rozpadać. Kolejny pocisk.  
– Kurwa, przecież... – Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi.  
– Spokojnie – powiedziała Narsha siląc się na pewny ton głosu. – Lord Marchutan na pewno wie co robi… – zapewniła assassina, odetchnęła głęboko. Uniosła brwi, zadrżała, gdy kolejny pocisk dosiągł fortecy.  
– Skończmy to jak najszybciej. – Xallevyn pochylił się, gotów do ataku.  
– Zaczynamy. – Sorcererka stworzyła ogromną kulę ognia, którą uderzyła w ścianę mostku. Zaraz kolejną. Przyzwała też głaz, posłała go z impetem na konstrukcje naruszaną już przez rozpalony Aether. Ściana zaczęła się kruszyć, Hghar zakrył się tarczą, zaszarżował w nadwyrężona konstrukcję, zniszczył ją potężnym ciosem.  
Balaury czekały.  
Generał Tetrah spojrzała na wrogów. Była już gotowa do walki.  
Kobieta była dosyć smukła jak na Balaura, odziana w granatowy płaszcz, kilka odcieni ciemniejszy od jej niebieskiej skóry. Ogromne, niemal pionowe rogi dodawały jej kilkanaście centymetrów. Pazury miała niezwykle długie, pomalowane na złoto, pod kolor innych ozdób.  
Hghar i Yvers ruszyli przodem, starając się przyciągnąć uwagę dowódczyni Dredgionu i osłaniać swoich towarzyszy. Xallevyn i Aorin stali się niewidzialni, zaczęli atakować Balaury, które towarzyszyły wściekłej kobiecie. Narsha i Scourer trzymali się z tylu, sorcererka skupiała się na silnych zaklęciach, chanter wspierał swój oddział ochronnymi czarami.  
Lord Marchutan uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy kolejna część fortecy runęła na ziemie, prosto na gromadzące się tam Balaury. Uniósł dłoń. Generał Ingvar rozkazał przerwać ostrzał.  
Wielkie błękitne motyle, całe z lekkiego Aetheru, otoczyły masywnego chantera. Skupiły się po chwili w świetlistą sylwetkę, zniknęły zaraz, gdy na ich miejscu pojawił się Lord Kaisinel.  
– Piękne – przyznał spiritmaster patrząc na pole bitwy. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Jak za dawnych lat.  
Lord Marchutan zacisnął rękę na swoim staffie.  
– Możemy dalej tak czekać – powiedział patrząc na towarzysza – albo rozruszać w końcu nasze stare kości. – Odwrócił się w kierunku fortecy. – Wygląda na to, że sama do nas nie przyjdzie.  
Lord Kaisinel uniósł smukłą dłoń, zmaterializował w niej świetlistą księgę.  
– Znajdź Tiamat – zaproponował. – Ja pomogę Kahrunowi. – Zmrużył oczy patrząc na statki Reian, które wisiały wciąż przed bramami fortecy. – Obawiam się, że jest mocny tylko w gębie, a nie chcemy przecież jego śmierci.  
Lord Marchutan skinął głową. Okręcił staffem, rozwinął ogromne czarne skrzydła, wzniósł się w powietrze, niemal przewracając działa ustawione na statku i zaskoczonych żołnierzy.  
Z pleców Lorda Kaisinela wyleciały dwa ogromne motyle, za chwilę on sam także zmienił się w rój błękitnego Aetheru. Zniknął z pokładu.  
Oficer Narsha Metheoris wzdychała i drżała, dzielnie trzymając przed sobą wyciągnięte ręce. Bolały ją już ramiona, nawet wszystkie place. Z całej siły skupiała się na utrzymaniu wodnej bańki wokół rannej generał Tetrah, znacznie osłabionej już przez walkę z Asmodianami.  
Sorcererka krzyknęła, gdy przeciwniczka po raz kolejny spróbowała wyrwać się z morderczego zaklęcia. Jeszcze tylko chwila. Reszta oddziału zdołała w końcu zabić wszystkie pozostałe Balaury. Scourer od razu zajął się ranami towarzyszy, a Yvers wbił swoją broń w ziemię, posłał potężną falę energii w kierunku szamoczącej się generał, zwalił ja z nóg. Narsha krzyknęła, zacisnęła pięści.  
W końcu. Sorcererka zdołała udusić generał Tetrah, martwa dowódczyni Dredgionu upadła z hukiem na czerwoną posadzkę.  
– Zniszczcie to cholerstwo – poleciła Narsha ostro, otarła pot z rozgrzanego czoła.  
Asmodianie z uśmiechem zaczęli rozwalać mostek i wszystkie sprzęty oraz panele kierujące statkiem. Aorin, nie ukrywając satysfakcji, kopnęła jeszcze jedno z leżących na jej drodze ciał przeciwników.  
Rozwinęli skrzydła i opuścili walący się Dredgion, gdy ten zaczął spadać w kierunku fortecy. Statek zahaczył o jej brzeg, zwalił się na ziemię razem z wodospadem czarnych cegieł, naruszył i tak już drżącą konstrukcję lewitującej budowli.  
Narsha i jej oddział wlecieli w jedną z otwartych bram, wylądowali w fortecy.  
– Idziemy pomóc pozostałym – poleciła sorcererka. Zaczęli biec wysokimi korytarzami w stronę odgłosów zażartej bitwy Daev i Reian z Balurami. Tak daleko. Forteca była ogromna.  
Generał Anuhart zamachnął wokół siebie swoją ogromną bronią, z wrzaskiem rozciął kilkoro Reian, którzy nie zdążyli uciec przed tym potężnym atakiem. Na posadzkę z pluskiem poupadały części ciał i zniszczone organy.  
Generał Anuhart walczył już jednak ostatkami sił. Trudno, zabrał ze sobą wielu przeciwników, z radością stąpał w ich krwi i wnętrznościach.  
Tego chciała Lady Tiamat. Chciała, by poczekali na wrogów, aby porządnie zdziesiątkowali ich armię.  
Generał Anuhart chciał przed śmiercią dorwać jeszcze tylko tego jednego Reianina. Tego ich cholernego przywódcę.  
Kahrun syknął, widząc jak kolejni jego ludzie polegają w walce. Spojrzał na ogromnego wroga, poczuł na sobie także jego wzrok. Dosyć tego. Krzyknął, rzucił włócznią.  
Ostrze poszybowało prędko w kierunku Balaura. Ten pozwolił, by wbiło się w jego lewie ramię. Zaczął się śmiać. Jedną ręką wyciągnął z siebie słabą broń Reianina. Nie miał zamiaru mu jej oddać. Spojrzał w bok.  
Kahrun biegł już ku niemu po halabardzie, która general Anuhart na moment opuścił na ziemię. Łucznicy Reian i Daev skorzystali z chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika, posłali w jego kierunku deszcz strzał. General Anuhart uniósł broń, chcąc osłonić się jej ostrzem. Dał tym samym niezbędne przyśpieszenie Kahrunowi, który zdołał właśnie zeskoczyć na ramię Balaura i złapać się za kolce, które zdobiły jego wielkie naramienniki.  
Kahrun prędko uniósł rękę.  
Raim od razu rzucił mu swój miecz.  
Chwile później ostrze wbiło się w odsłonięty fragment szyi Balaura. Kahrun wrzeszczał wściekle rozcinając grubą skórę przeciwnika. Odskoczył, jeden z Elyosów rozwinął skrzydła, pomógł mu bezpiecznie wylądować.  
Generał Anuhart padł z impetem pod nogi Kahruna. Władca Reian nawet nie drgnął. Podniósł z ziemi swoją włócznię, całą czerwoną. Miał rozcięte skrzydło, stracił wiele piór, pozostałe splamione były krwią Balaurów, Reian i Daev. Po twarzy i ciele mężczyzny także spływały strużki krwi i potu, znikały pod jego rozciętą szatą i porysowaną biżuterią.  
– Nie zapomnimy nigdy o poległych w tej walce – wycedził Kahrun patrząc na martwego Balaura. – Ale nasza misja wciąż trwa.  
Prędko ruszyli dalej, minęli ciała zabitych Balaurów i swoich towarzyszy. Raim wyciągnął z szyi Balaura swój miecz. Daevy poleciały przodem, zajęły się nielicznymi przeciwnikami, którzy próbowali przeszkodzić im w dotarciu do serca twierdzy. Sufit kruszył się nad ich głowami, drżały ściany, pękały szyby w oknach.  
Przedarli się w końcu do centrum budowli. Ogromna czarna sala. Spiczaste ozdoby, strzeliste kolumny, groźne kolce. Imponujący tron. Najpiękniejsza i najstraszniejsza z komnat Lady Tiamat. Ciemne pomieszczenie wypełniło się echem kroków i szczękiem broni.  
– Pokaż się, ty… – Kahrun rozejrzał się wokół, uniósł swoją broń.  
Czarna posadzka zajarzyła się nagle czerwienią, zapłonęła żywym ogniem.  
Wrzaski.  
Buty i szaty zajęły się ogniem, żar palił skórę.  
– Oficer! – Guerin prędko rozwinął skrzydła, podleciał do Tvei, która cofała się przerażona, uniósł ją w powietrze. Pozostałe Daevy prędko zaczęły rzucać zaklęcia ochronne na Reian, podnosić ich z płonącej ziemi. Jeden z oficerów Elyosów rozkazał niszczyć kolumny, Daevy od razu zaczęły przewalać je z użyciem aetherowych ataków, naruszając sklepienie sali, ale tworząc względnie bezpieczne miejsca do wylądowania, czy zostawienia na nich Reian. Części musieli pomóc uciec na korytarz, części nie zdążyli uratować. Ehlen i inni klerycy od razu rzucili się do pomocy poparzonym towarzyszom.  
Salę wypełnił zapach spalonych ciał.  
Raim spojrzał na Kahruna. Dowódca Reian zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął pięści.  
Nie mogli wejść na płonącą podłogę. Czemu w ogóle płonęła? Czy Lady Tiamat…  
– Pokaż się!  
Na środku sali pojawił się ognisty wir. Kahrun zasłonił oczy, nie chcą aby wpadły do nich drobinki żaru i pyłu.  
Gdy wir opadł, oczom Reian i Daev ukazał się potężny Balaur odziany w długą, grantową szatę. Stał na płonącej podłodze, w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na szalejące płomienie, a te nie były w stanie zająć jego ubrania czy skóry. W reku trzymał gruby staff. Uniósł brodę, spojrzał na intruzów.  
– Wystarczy. – Jego głos był głęboki i ostry, spojrzenie przeszywające. – Tutaj zginiecie. – Wbił staff w ziemię, po pomieszczeniu rozeszła się fala ognia. Daevy musiały zeskoczyć na chwilę z przewalonych kolumn, pomóc Reianom.  
– Generał Tahabata – wycedził Kahrun. – Zupełnie sam? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Czyżbyśmy zabili już wszystkich twoich ludzi?  
Generał Tahabata nie odpowiedział, zaatakował ponownie.  
– Zniszczmy te salę! – Wrzasnęła Tvei strzelając do Balaura. Czuła jak gorące robią się metalowe części jej stroju. – Może zapalić tylko podłogę, zwalmy więc sufit!  
– Reianie! – Kahrun uniósł włócznię. – Bądźcie ostrożni, bądźcie szybcy – polecił skacząc po zawalonych cegłach prosto na jedną z przewróconych kolumn. Unikał rozgrzanej podłogi, wciąż jednak sięgał go bolesne gorąco płomieni – bądźcie bezlitośni! – Polecił rzucając się do ataku.  
Pot lał się z czół, zapachy stawały się nie do zniesienia. Nawet głazy i kolumny były już nieprzyjemnie gorące, żar czuć było nawet pod grubymi podeszwami. Daevy z całych sił próbowały osłaniać Reian, dać im szanse na przedostanie się bliżej Balaura, ochronić ich przed ogniem.  
General Tahabata rozpalał coraz to nowe płomienie, atakował falami gorąca, staffem próbował zrzucić z powietrza latające wokół niego Daevy. Trafiały go liczne strzały i zaklęcia, wciąż jednak dawał radę wrzucać w ogień kolejnych przeciwników.  
Raim dyszał ciężko. Jego szata była przypalona, nogi lekko poparzone.  
– Rangerze?! – krzyknął do jednej z Daev. Nyvre Taivynn odwrócił się w jego kierunku. – Możesz zniszczyć tamtą kolumnę, gdy będę już na nią wbiegał?!  
Nyvre skinął głową. Naciągnął cięciwę. Posłał potężną aetherową strzałę prosto w podstawę kolumny, gdy Raim już na nią wskakiwał, z jękiem unikając goniących go płomieni. Kolumna zaczęła przewracać się prosto na Balaura, Raim zdołał więc wskoczyć na plecy przeciwnika, ciąć mieczem.  
General Tahabata poczuł palący ból wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zamachnął staffem, ale Raim zdążył już odskoczyć. Spadał na płonącą podłogę.  
Guerin Thargax złapał Reianina, pomógł mu wylądować w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Balaur zaklął, wbił staff w ziemię i, zamiast wywołać kolejną potężną falę ognia wokół siebie, skierował wszystkie płomienie prosto w Kahruna.  
Reianin rozchylił usta, uniósł ręce. Jego ludzie rzucili się ku niemu, gotowi osłonić swojego władcę przed atakiem.  
Płomienie wpadły na ogromne błękitne skrzydła, które osłoniły Kahruna i jego ludzi, rozpadły się zaraz na drobinki Aetheru.  
Sala wypełniła się trzepotaniem aetherowych stworzeń.  
– Co do… – Tvei uniosła wzrok i pistolet.  
Przed zaskoczonym Balaurem pojawiła się świetlista sylwetka.  
– Generał Tahabata.  
– Lord Kaisinel. – Balaur zmarszczył brwi. – Trzeba aż Lorda, żeby mnie pokonać. – Prychnął.  
Spiritmaster uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Uniósł dłonie. Ogień wypełniający salę zaczął skupiać się w dwóch punktach, zaraz obok mężczyzn. Lord Kaisinel sformułował z nich dwa ogniste żywiołaki. Balaur nie miał już wystarczająco siły, by odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim zaklęciem.  
Reianie i Daevy, wykończeni ciągłymi walkami, patrzyli już tylko jak Lord Kaisinel zmagał się z przegrywającym generałem Tahabatą. Gdy Balaur opadł już na ziemię, wciąż jeszcze podpierając się rękoma, Kahrun rzucił w niego swoją włócznią, trafił przeciwnika prosto w oko. Ten wrzasnął jeszcze przeraźliwie, zwalił się na rozgrzaną podłogę.  
Lord Kaisinel rozproszył w powietrzu swoje żywiołaki, podszedł do Reian.  
– Dobra robota. – Kahrun spojrzał na Raima. – Wtedy z Anuhartem i teraz.  
Chłopak zamarł z szoku i zawstydzenia, cały się zarumienił. Jego siostra zaśmiała się wdzięcznie, szturchnęła go w ramię.  
Kahrun zwrócił się do Lorda Kaisinela.  
– Uratowałeś nas – powiedział raczej twierdząco, niż z wdzięcznością.  
– Nie wszystkich – odparł spiritmaster patrząc na ciała poległych. Kahrun ponuro skinął głową. – Marchutan szuka Tiamat. Zabiliśmy już wszystkich jej generałów. – Lord Kaisinel uniósł dłonie, wzniósł w powietrze kilka obalonych kolumn, rzucił nimi w ścianę za tronem. Ściana runęła, odkryła kolejny korytarz. – Tędy.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr usłyszał dziwny krzyk. Bardziej jak pisk, dźwięk niepodobny do żadnego Balaura czy Daevy. Zatrzymał się od razu. Reszta oddziału spojrzała nie niego z zainteresowaniem.  
– Też to słyszałem – zapewnił Yvers. Podszedł do ściany, zza której zdawał się dobiec ten dziwny dźwięk .  
– Pamiętacie plany? – spytał Hghar. Przyłożył dłoń do ściany, ta zdała się zapulsować Aetherem. – To jakiś portal?  
– Tajne przejście? Może skrót… – Aorin dotknęła lśniącej powierzchni, zrobiła pewny krok. Zniknęła za ścianą. Narsha uniosła brwi, rozchyliła usta.  
– Słyszę szum liści – dodał Scourer, niezbyt przestraszony zniknięciem assassinki. – Też to słyszycie prawda?  
Aorin wróciła prędko, cała podekscytowania.  
– Musicie to zobaczyć! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona, po czym ponownie przeszła przez aetherowy portal.  
– Sprawdźmy to, byleby szybko – zgodziła się Narsha.

Theodore Hamilton przekręcił klucz w złotym zamku. Odsunął się o krok. Patrzył jak metalowa winda wjeżdża na ich piętro. Szczęknął metal. Sorcerer otworzył drzwi.  
– Okej, zapraszam. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Bądźcie gotowi do walki.  
– Cynthia, my szukamy Suramy. – Eugene stał się niewidzialny, gdy dojechali tylko w dolne rejony twierdzy, dotarli do więzienia. Razem z assassinką wbiegli w boczne korytarze.  
– Niezbyt tu przyjemnie… – jęknął Hayden rozglądając się wokół. Słyszał dziwne glosy, jakieś westchnięcia, szuranie pazurami po kratach, ciężkie sapanie, krople wody.  
– Każdy tutaj jest wrogiem Lady Tiamat – przypomniała mu Sara. – Rozejrzyjmy się. – Coś zadudniło nad ich głowami, zadrżała podłoga. – Tylko sprawnie, zanim cała ta forteca runie na ziemię.  
Szli powoli, mijali posępne cele, w większości puste lub, co gorsza, goszczące martwego już więźnia. Coś zalśniło złociście. Ruszyło się, gdzieś za kratami.  
Theodore podszedł powoli w tamtym kierunku, rozpalił w dłoni niewielki płomień. Światło padło na więźnia, Elyosi wstrzymali oddechy.

Aorin nie mogła nacieszyć wzroku. Znaleźli się w przepięknym ogrodzie, w ogóle nie wglądającym jak jedno z pomieszczeń w twierdzy. Niebo było błękitne, wiał tu delikatny wietrzyk, wszędzie wokół szumiała piękna zieleń. Ścieżki z jasnego kamienia, fontanna, misterne kamienne figury przedstawiające Balaury. Większość miała otwarte usta, uniesione ręce. Jak żywe, zastygłe jedynie.  
– Niesamowite – szepnęła Narsha. – Gdzie my się przenieśliśmy? – Spojrzała na lśniące skrzynie rozstawione w ogrodzie. Szkoda, że nie mieli czasu do nich zajrzeć.  
– Lady Tiamat lubi otaczać się kwiatkami i rzeźbami. – Aorin zaśmiała się pod nosem. – Kto by…  
Hghar dotknął ostrożnie jednego z kamiennych Balaurów.  
– Nie sądzę, że to są rzeźby… – powiedział z niepokojem. Kamień był dziwnie ciepły, gdzie nie gdzie popękany, a ze szczelin tych wyłaniały się niepokojące barwy i faktury.  
– O kurwa… – Yvers odsunął się o krok. Teraz to zobaczył. Skamieniała skóra i ubrania, sylwetki zastygle w przerażeniu.  
– Nie żyją już, prawda? – spytał Scourer. Poczuł się nagle tak jakoś nieswojo. Ogród przestał zachwycać. Nie ogród, cmentarz.  
– Może żyli, gdy stawali się kamieniem. – Xallevyn pokręcił głową. – Tak kończą więc wrogowie Tiamat.  
Narsha spojrzała na jedną z mniejszych figur. Postrzępione, skamieniałe skrzydło.  
– Nawet Reianin… – jęknęła. – Chore. Jak tak…  
Usłyszeli jakiś szelest. Xallevyn od razu odwrócił się w stronę pobliskich krzewów.  
– Tam ktoś jest. – Zaczął biec.  
Znowu pisk, taki sam jak wcześniej.  
Assassin wyciągnął za fraki szamoczącego się intruza.  
– Jebany Shulack – syknął ostro, rzucając go na trawę między swoimi towarzyszami. – Pracujesz z Balaurami, urocze.  
Shulack podniósł się prędko, uniósł dłonie w bezbronnym geście.  
– Jestem tylko naukowcem – zapewnił płaczliwie. – Prowadzę badania! Schowałem się w ogrodzie przed całą tą walką…  
Narsha skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Jakie badania? – spytała mrużąc oczy.  
– Tajne… – odparł Shulack cały się trzęsąc. – Nie zabijajcie mnie, proszę… – Spojrzał błagająco na Asmodian. – Nie jestem waszym wrogiem.  
Xallevyn zaśmiał się podirytowany.

Skóra ciemnoszara, jak u wielu Balaurów. Cała w bliznach, dziwnych śladach. Zamiast charakterystycznych zrogowaceń czy kolców, ciało mężczyzny pokryte było wyrastającymi z jego kości kryształami. Przebijały się przez skórę, lśniły złotem. Obrosły nawet jego rogi, może je zastąpiły. Tworzyły jego pazury, porastały ogon, gdzie nie gdzie zdawały wciąż się tworzyć, przebijać się powoli przez mięśnie. Jego oczy także były złote, włosy długie, całe posiwiałe. Poruszał się powoli, ciężko.  
– Czym… – Theodore rozchylił usta. – Kim jesteś? – Spojrzał na złote żyły, widoczne pod skórą Balaura. Pulsowały coraz szybciej. Hipnotyzowały, fascynowały. – Możesz mówić?  
– Co oni mu zrobili? – Hayden odsunął się lekko, nie chciał nawet patrzeć na tego więźnia.  
– Kraty są już stare, zamek także. – Theodore podszedł bliżej celi.  
– Nie wiem czy to dobry… – Sara uniosła miecz.  
– Na Aiona. – Spiritmaster przysunął dłonie do ust, pokręcił głową.  
– Zabierzmy go, nawet i martwego – postanowił sorcerer. – Musi mieć związek z tymi zapiskami, które znalazłeś – zwrócił się do towarzysza.  
Hayden walczył przez chwilę z niechęcią i przerażeniem. Nie rozumiał tego swojego oficera, zawsze zachwyconego wszystkim, co obce i straszne.  
– Mogę go uśpić – odparł w końcu – gdy otworzysz kraty.  
– Sara, bądź w pogotowiu.  
Gladiatorka skinęła głową.  
Theodore zaklęciem zniszczył zardzewiały zamek, sięgnął ku kratom.  
Wstrzymał oddech. A może to jego oddech zwolnił nienaturalnie.  
Wszystko zwolniło.  
Sorcerer mógł tylko patrzeć, jak potworny Balaur zrywa się z podłogi w celi, przebija się przez otwarte drzwi. Tak dziwnie szybko… A może to on zaczął poruszać się dziwnie wolno.  
– Co… do… – Theodore otworzył usta, chciał krzyknąć. Dźwięki ledwie dochodziły do jego uszu, ledwie opuszczały jego usta.  
Balaur minął sorcerera, odwrócił się. Zaatakował ciężką pięścią.  
Theodore spróbował się odsunąć. Wolno, za wolno. Pięść jedynie go musnęła, rozwaliła ścianę. To muśnięcie wystarczyło. Elyos poczuł, jak krew rozlewa się pod skórą jego barku. Tak powoli, taka ciepła. Ściana za nim pękała.  
Niemożliwe, nawet te Balaury nie były tak silne, ich ciosy nie mogły przecież niszczyć cegieł czy kamieni. Jakim cudem…  
Theodore zdołał stworzyć słaby elektryczny czar. Może to go zwolni, może chociaż zaboli.  
Prąd dosiągł Balaura. Kryształy zalśniły, żyły zapulsowały, rozszerzyły się jego źrenice. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Tak słabo, tak niepokojąco. Theodore zaczął się bać.  
Sara chciała atakować, ociężałe ciało odmawiało jej jednak posłuszeństwa. A może i chciało się ruszyć, ale było zbyt wolne, by w porę na cokolwiek zareagować.  
– Kur… – Przekleństwo Haydena urwało się gdzieś w zwolnionym czasie. Spiritmaster zdołał jedynie unieść dłonie, chciał na odległość uśpić przeciwnika. Chociaż spróbować.  
Kolejny cios pięścią, teraz zmierzający już ku głowie Theodora. Sorcerer widział wszystko z tak bliska. Złote kryształy przebijały się nawet przez knykcie Balaura. Wokół kryształów blizny, zgrubiałe łuski, błyszczące żyły.  
Theodore spróbował się schylić, zamknął oczy. Nie był w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, nawet ochronnego. Nie tak wolno.

Shulack wciąż błagał o litość. Asmodianie stali tak w tym oszałamiającym, przerażającym ogrodzie, zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Musieli podjąć w końcu jakąś decyzję.  
Xallevyn nigdy nie przepadał za Shulackami, a już na pewno nie za tymi, które pracowały dla Balaurów. Nie ufał im ani trochę. Nie ufał nawet im błaganiom o litość.  
Narsha pamiętała doskonale, jak jej podwładny potraktował Shulacka, którego złapali podczas odbijania Reian z Rentusa. Nie miała ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.  
– To twoja sprawka? – Xallevyn szarpnął Shulackiem, zmusił go do spojrzenia na potworne rzeźby.  
– Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – zapewnił naukowiec. – Wypuście mnie proszę! – Assassin nie posłuchał prośby, zamiast tego dobył sztyletu. – Błagam, nie!  
Narsha dotknęła dłoni Xallevyna, kazała mu opuścić broń.  
– Lepiej go pojmać – postanowiła. – Na pewne dużo wie, może nam…  
– Na cholerę. – Assassin nie ustępował. – Zabijmy go i po sprawie.  
– Narsha ma rację – wtrącił się Yvers chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela. – Martwy się nam nie przyda. Hghar i Scourer przytaknęli chanterowi.  
– Ja go do niczego nie potrzebuję. – Xallevyn wzruszył ramieniem.  
Narsha uznała, że wystarczy już dyskusji. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić ten ogród.  
– Aorin, zwiąż go porządnie i pilnuj – poleciła. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Nie obeszła się z Shulackiem zbyt delikatnie, ale przynajmniej nie straszyła go swoimi mieczami. – Xall, bądź rozsądny. – Narsha zwróciła się jeszcze do assassina. – Współpraca z Balaurami to najgorsza zdrada… – przyznała ponuro. – Ale dowiedzmy się najpierw co dla nich robił.  
– Jak sobie chcecie. – Xallevyn schował sztylet.

Theodore schylił się bez najmniejszego problemu, sprawnie i szybko. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, złapał powietrze.  
Z głowy Balaura wystawała ogromna strzała. Zwalił się na ziemię, zaraz obok oniemiałego sorcerera.  
Sara przewróciła się prawie, odzyskując normalną prędkość, Hayden opuścił drżące ręce.  
Cała trójka spojrzała na Balaura, który pojawił się właśnie w więziennym korytarzu.  
– Murugan… – szepnął Theodore.  
Łucznik przeszedł obok powalonego przeciwnika.  
– Zdrajca Kumbanda – oznajmił beznamiętnie. Nie dało się stwierdzić, czy współczuł mężczyźnie, czy może nim pogardzał. – Miał kiedyś zdobyć pewien artefakt dla Lady Tiamat, wziął go dla siebie.  
Theodore wyprostował się, potarł obolałe ramię.  
– To Drana, prawda? – spytał wskazując na pokryte kryształami ciało. Murugan skinął głową.  
– Jak on… – zaczął Hayden cicho. – Nie wiem… Zwolnił czas?  
Murugan pokręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia.  
Sara schowała miecz.  
– Nie jesteś w celi. – Zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie zdradziłem – odparł Murugan ostro. – Uciekłem sługom Tiamat, szukam Suramy.

Eugene i Cynthia minęli kolejną ponurą celę. Dopiero po chwili ktoś się w niej poruszył, Elyosi cofnęli się od razu, zachowali jednak bezpieczną odległość.  
– Daevy… – powiedział ze spokojem Balaur. Jego głos był głęboki, dziwnie niepokojący. – Moje oczy odmawiają mi już posłuszeństwa… Czy to ktoś z was jest Daevą, która zabije Tiamat? Czekam już tak długo…  
Był stary, łysy, o białej skórze. Siedział na krześle, patrzył posępnie na intruzów. Miał na sobie skromną biało–granatową szatę, żadnej zbroi, żadnych rogów czy kolców.  
Assassinka zrobiła krok w kierunku krat, uniosła brodę.  
– Chcesz walczyć z nami przeciwko Lady Tiamat? – spytała pewnym tonem. – Chcemy ją zabić, możemy potrzebować pomocy.  
– Nie… – Balaur pokręcił głową. – Mam już swoje lata. Czekam na tę Daevę.  
– Czym zawiniłeś? – spytał Eugene przesuwając palcem o kratach.  
– Przepowiedziałem śmierć Tiamat – wyjaśnił więzień równie uprzejmie, co posępnie. W jego spojrzeniu było coś przerażającego. – Nie mogła się z tym pogodzić.  
– Zginie dzisiaj? – pytała Cynthia, zupełnie nie przejmując się przepowiednią starego, być może pomylonego, Balaura.  
– Zginie z rąk Daevy… – odparł mężczyzna. Przymknął oczy. – Gdy nadejdzie pora. Dzisiaj wielu już zginęło, wielu jeszcze zginie. Surama, Murugan… – Poruszył dłonią. Elyosi mogliby przysiąc, że wbił w nich spojrzenie, mimo że oczy wciąż miał zamknięte. – To żadne z was – dodał trochę nerwowo. – Odejdźcie już – polecił groźnie.  
– Surama jest tutaj? – spytała jeszcze Cynthia. – Możesz wskazać nam…  
Balaur nie uniósł już powiek, nawet nie drgnął. Eugene pociągnął dziewczynę za ramię.

Asmodianie opuścili ogród Lady Tiamat, wrócili na jeden z korytarzy w fortecy. Narsha Metheoris dobyła orba, rozejrzała się ostrożnie.  
– Aorin, Hghar – poleciła po chwili. – Zabierzcie tego Shulacka do generała Ingvara. – Templar i assassinka skinęli głowami, pociągnęli jeńca w kierunku jednej z bram. – Jest już dosyć cicho. – Narsha odetchnęła. – Znajdźmy naszych, pomóżmy im jeśli trzeba i się stąd wynośmy. – Razem z Xallevynem, Yverem i Scourerem popędzili w głąb korytarza.  
– Żadnego kombinowania. – Hghar spojrzał groźnie na Shulacka. – Inaczej oddamy cię Xallowi. On nie jest taki miły jak ja.  
– Powiem wam wszystko! – zapewnił więzień z przejęciem. – Oczywiście, jeśli zapewnicie mi należyte… – Jęknął, gdy Aorin sprzedała mu lekkiego kopniaka.  
– Idź, nie gadaj. – Assassinka przyspieszyła kroku.

Eugene odnalazł resztę swojego oddziału, niepewnie powitał Murugana. Poinformował Theodora, że Cynthia czeka już przy celi Suramy, że Balaur żyje. Pobiegli do niego od razu, assassinka uporała się właśnie z zamkiem, otworzyła celę.  
– Surama! – Murugan stanął przed swoim dowódcą, nie posiadał się ze szczęścia.  
– Żyjesz… – Surama dotknął jego ramienia, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyglądał na osłabionego, wygłodzonego, zmęczonego. Zdecydowanie nie był w najlepszej formie. Nie szkodzi, pomogą mu w Kamar, dojdzie do siebie.  
Theodore przełknął ślinę.  
– Co się stało? – spytał unosząc brodę.  
– Oczekiwałem, że ty mi to wyjaśnisz – odparł Surama szorstko. – Lady Tiamat dowiedziała się o wszystkim. – Zacisnął zęby. – Nie od nas.  
– Od nas tym bardziej nie. – Sorcerer skrzyżował ramiona. – Ktoś mógł was podsłuchać, cokolwiek… Nawet jeśli nie ktoś z twoich ludzi, to przecież w Esoterrace…  
Sara pokręciła głową.  
– Nie mamy na to czasu – upomniała resztę zebranych. – Musimy uciekać.  
– Nie. – Surama ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z więzienia. – Muszę zobaczyć się z Rakshą. To on zabił wszystkich naszych towarzyszy. – Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Murugana. – Musimy ich pomścić.  
– Jestem gotów – zapewnił łucznik.  
Theodore wziął głęboki oddech. Wyciągnął klucz, uruchomił windę.  
– Idziemy więc w tę samą stronę – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Nie chciał zostawiać Balaurów samych, widziałam przecież, jak słaby jest Surama. Pomogą im, potem razem opuszczą twierdzę. Sorcerer naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Lordowie dorwą Lady Tiamat. Że jest gdzieś tutaj…  
Eugene spojrzał na Cynthię. Wyszli z windy jako ostatni. Popatrzyli ponuro na Balaury, które poświeciły tak wiele, by pomóc im zabić Lady Tiamat. Oby nie na darmo.

= = =

Reianie i Daevy dowodzeni przez Kahruna i Lorda Kaisinela dotarli już do schodów, które prowadziły ku najwyższej kondygnacji twierdzy. Przystanęli, gdy zobaczyli na swojej drodze kolejny oddział przeciwników. Jeden z Balaurów, stojący na przedzie, uniósł miecz, zmarszczył brwi. Skórzana zbroja mężczyzny odsłaniała sporo jego ciemnoszarej skóry. Włosy długie, czarne, oczy purpurowe, bystre. Szepnął coś do reszty Balaurów.  
– Och, litości... – syknęła Tvei, przeładowując pistolety. Niepraktyczne zwykłe naboje. – Są jak karaluchy.  
– To już tylko niedobitki – oparła Fathi dysząc ciężko. – Nie mają nawet żadnego generała. – Zauważyła, że żaden z Balaurów nie przypominał już tych ogromnych potworów, z którymi walczyli wcześniej. Ten czarnowłosy oficer zdawał się być najwyższy rangą, a nie był nawet zbyt wielki, ani nienaturalnie masywny.  
– Jesteśmy już tak blisko... – Kahrun okręcił włócznią. Jęknął obolały, jednak motywowany przez chęć dorwania Lady Tiamat, wciąż miał jeszcze trochę sił do walki.  
– Skończmy to szybko – Lord Kaisinel uniósł dłoń. Zadrżały schody i ściany.  
Oficer Balaurów rozkazał zaatakować.

Oddział oficer Narshy Metheoris wbiegł do przestronnej, przerażająco zdewastowanej sali. Przypalone kolumny, większość przewalona, popękana. Spalone ciała, rozgrzane do czerwoności ostrza, duszący zapach, walący się sufit, zniszczone ściany.  
– O kurwa... – Yvers aż przystanął, widząc to zatrważające pobojowisko i górujące nad nim olbrzymie ciało pokonanego Balaura. – Ja pierdolę, jaki grill. Nawet Lord Zikel by się nie powstydził.  
– Tamtędy! – wrzasnął Xallevyn, biegnąc wzdłuż sali. – Narsha! – Zauważył, że jego oficer rozgląda się zdezorientowana. – Już im nie pomożemy!  
Sorcererka otrząsnęła się prędko, skinęła głową. Zawołała Scourera, który patrzył na ofiary, bezskutecznie szukając kogoś żywego. Prędko opuścili to przytłaczające pomieszczenie, ani razu już się nie oglądając.

Oficer Marduk wbił miecz prosto w bok jednego z Reian. Wyciągnął broń, przeciwnik upadł na ziemię, wijąc się w agonii. Balaur wykończył go mocnym kopniakiem w głowę. Nadepnął na jego nasiąknięte krwią skrzydło.  
– Są zmęczeni, ranni, nieskupieni – powiedział ostro, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zmierzających ku niemu Daev. – Uważajcie na Lorda – syknął, widząc jak potężny spiritmaster przywołuje kamienne żywiołaki, które kruszą ściany i miażdżą jego towarzyszy. – Zabijmy ich jak najwięcej, zanim forteca runie! – wrzasnął. Był zły i zdenerwowany. Spodziewał się więcej po generałach Lady Tiamat. Miernoty. Przegrywali.  
Zaklął głośno.  
Nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Tak wiele chciał jeszcze...  
Kurwa. Zabierze ich ze sobą jak najwięcej.  
Zabił Elyoskiego assassina, strzała reiańskiej łuczniczki musnęła jego ramię. Wymienił kilka ciosów z Asmodianińskim gladiatorem. Któryś z jego ludzi padł martwy zaraz za nim.  
Walka była męcząca dla obu stron. Wszyscy wyczerpani, zniecierpliwieni, opadający z sił.  
Na miejsce dobiegł oddział oficer Narshy Metheoris.  
– Bierzmy się za nich! – krzyknęła Aorin ochoczo dobywając mieczy.  
– Tylko ostrożnie! – Sorcererka upomniała swoich podwładnych, widząc, co wyprawiał Lord Kaisinel. – Miejcie też oko na Reian!  
Dołączyli do walki.

Lord Kaisinel nie miał zamiaru przedłużać tej potyczki. Jego żywiołaki uderzyły w schody i posadzkę, rozwaliły znaczną część piętra. Wszystko zaczęło się walić, spadać razem z Balaurami. Daevy, które znalazły się w zasięgu niszczycielskiego czaru, rozwinęły skrzydła.  
Yvers krzyknął, gdy stracił grunt od nogami. Podobny los spotkał Marduka i większość jego oddziału. Daevy złapały kilkoro Reian, których dosięgnął atak spiritmastera, postawiły ich w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Jedna z walących się ścian spadła na Raima. Chłopak nie zdążył się odsunąć, kilka ciężkich kamieni przygniotło jego nogę. Wrzasnął, zacisnął zęby. Fathi od razu pobiegła na pomoc bratu, przywołała też do siebie resztę oddziału. Starli się z jednym z Balaurów, który uchronił się przed upadkiem.  
– Wytrzymaj! – wrzasnęła Fathi, walcząc z przeciwnikiem. Raim zacisnął powieki, łzy same leciały mu do oczu. Na szczęście nie interesował się nim żaden z nielicznych, pozostałych w fortecy wrogów.  
Potężne zaklęcie Lorda Kaisinela rozdzieliło siły Balaurów. Deavy i Reianie bez większego problemu zdołali więc dobić przeciwników, którzy uniknęli ataku i zostali w twierdzy.  
Reszta zginęła przy zderzeniu z ziemią.

Yvers spadał przez chwilę. Rozwinął zaraz skrzydła. Coś ciężkiego pociągnęło go w dół. Syknął, machnął nogą. Jakiś cholerny Balaur, zdążył go złapać, spadali razem. Skrzydła chantera nie dawały rady unieść takiej masy. Uderzyli w końcu w ziemię pod fortecą, przeturlali się po szarym piasku i gruzach.  
Chwycenie się Daevy pomogło Mardukowi przetrwać upadek. Balaur podniósł się prędko, zacisnął palce na mieczu, którego zdołał nie upuścić zlatując z fortecy. Upewnił się także, że wszystkie jego sztylety wciąż były na swoim miejscu.  
Wszędzie wokół leżały ciała jego towarzyszy. Niektóre roztrzaskane, inne powalone już wcześniej, podczas walk pod fortecą. Na szczęście było tu też trochę poległych przeciwników.  
Marduk spojrzał wściekle na podnoszącego się z ziemi Asmodianina. Uniósł broń. Z chęcią pomoże mu dołączyć do ciał Daev zdobiących okolicę.  
– Wasza forteca zaraz runie – powiedział Yvers, kątem oka patrząc na walący się budynek. – Oko Tiamaranty przestanie istnieć – dodał z satysfakcją. Oparł się o swój staff, gotów do ataku.  
Marduk rozciągnął mięśnie szyi, poruszył ramionami.  
– Mam dzisiaj nienajlepszy dzień – odparł ponuro.  
Chanter uniósł brwi, zaskoczony ludzkim, przyjemnym głosem Balaura, tak innym od reszty napotkanych dzisiaj przeciwników. Spojrzenie też miał jakby mądrzejsze. Nie za wielki jak na tutejsze Balaury, chociaż Asmodianin i tak ledwo sięgał mu do ramienia.  
No nic, wszystko jedno. Kolejna jaszczura do zabicia.  
– A będzie tylko gorzej – odpowiedział Yvers z uśmiechem. Zaatakował.  
Metalowy staff szczęknął w zetknięciu z mieczem. Wymienili kilka ciosów. Chanter używał skrzydeł, atakował na odległość. Balaur był szybki. Nie rzucał się też na oślep, nie walczył wściekle. Myślał, kalkulował.  
Jeden dobrze rzucony sztylet ranił Yversa w bark, zrzucił go z powietrza.  
Chanter zaklął, wyciągnął z siebie zakrwawione ostrze. Rzucił zaklęcie lecznicze, po czym od razu przystąpił do kontrataku. Wbił staff w ziemię, potężna fala Aetheru wyrwała skały z podłoża, utworzyła sznur ostrych kolców. Marduk odskoczył, wpadł na mur, uderzył w niego plecami, syknął. Dosiągł go kolejny atak chantera, fala energii powaliła go na kolana.  
Balaur upadł na ziemię. Kątek oka zauważył, że przeciwnik podchodzi do niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Zarozumiała, pewna siebie Daeva.  
Typowe.  
Yvers uniósł staff, gotów dobić powalonego wroga.  
– Może wezmę sobie na pamiątek twój ogon – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Wrzucę go na ruszt, podczas uczty po wygranej wal... – Krzyknął, gdy Balaur wyciągnął nagle inny ze schowanych sztyletów, z całej siły wbił go w nogę chantera, zaraz między łączeniami jego zbroi, przebił mu łydkę na wylot. Asmodianin wrzasnął przeraźliwe, upadł na jedno kolano. Balaur zerwał się z ziemi. Sięgnął po swój miecz.  
– Yvers! – Xallevyn wylądował na ziemi obok walczących mężczyzn. Scourer leciał zaraz za nim.  
Rozbrzmiał róg. Rozkaz odwrotu.  
Marduk syknął tylko. Bez chwili wahania pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dochodził donośny dźwięk. Pewnie dałby sobie radę z tymi trzema Asmodianinami, zwłaszcza, że prawie załatwił już największego z nich. Niestety, był potrzebny gdzie indziej, musieli się przegrupować, pomóc rannym.  
– Nie potknij się tylko! – wrzasnął chanter próbując się podnieść.  
Xallevyn i Scourer nie gonili już uciekającego Balaura, podbiegli do towarzysza.  
– Spuścić cię na chwilę z oka. – Assassin pomógł wstać przyjacielowi, zaśmiał się zadziornie.  
– Już prawie go miałem – syknął Yvers uroczo, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

Przed schodami prowadzącymi ku szczytowi fortecy nie pozostał już ani jeden żywy Balaur. Życie straciło także kilka Daev i Reian.  
– Zabierzcie stąd wszystkich rannych! – polecił Kahrun. Odetchnął głęboko, spojrzał ze zniecierpliwieniem na Lorda Kaisinela.  
– Zabierzcie wszystkich – poprawił go spiritmaster. Władca Reian uniósł brwi. – Marchutan jest już blisko. Dołączę do niego – oznajmił bezdyskusyjnie. – Zadbaj o swoich ludzi. Dużo już zrobiliście.  
Kahrun milczał przez chwilę. Rozejrzał się po pobojowisku.  
– Nie zawiedźcie – odpowiedział w końcu.  
Lord Kaisinel zniknął w błękitnym błysku skrzydeł i Aetheru.  
Kahrun wydał odpowiednie rozkazy.  
Klerycy i chanterzy zaczęli pomagać rannym, reszta Daev pomagała Reianom dostać się na statki. Twierdza stawała się coraz mniej stabilna.  
Guerin kucnął przy Raimie, popatrzył na jego ranę.  
– Och, nie wiem co z tą nogą... – pokręcił głową – Będzie trzeba amputować – dodał ponuro. Reianin uniósł brwi, otworzył usta. Wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. – Żartowałem, żartowałem! – Asmodianin uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście. – Tylko złamana, miałeś szczęście – wyjaśnił. – Nic nie zmiażdżone. Do wesela się zagoi.  
– Czyli kiedy?! – spytał wciąż spanikowany Raim, nie widząc przecież nic o żadnym zbliżającym się weselu.  
Rozbawiony Guerin pomógł mu wstać, zawołał jeszcze Nyvre, poprosił go o pomoc w zabraniu Raima z twierdzy.  
Narsha podeszła do krawędzi zniszczonej podłogi. Widziała stąd niemal całe Oko Tiamaranty. Płonące, zniszczone. Statki zaczynały odwracać się w kierunku ziem Reian, gotowe do startu. Zabierały wycofujących się żołnierzy. Sorcererka dostrzegła swoich podwładnych, którzy wnosili rannego Yversa na jeden ze statków. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

= = =

Lord Marchutan szedł powoli, ciężkimi krokami. Walka z Balaurami dobiegała końca. Dotarł na szczyt fortecy. Potężny Balaur już na niego czekał. Stał tyłem, odwrócił się nieśpiesznie, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Raksha… – szepnął chanter opuszczając brodę, patrząc na Balaura spode łba. – Zastępca Tiamat. Jej prawa ręka, jej kochanek.  
Raksha uśmiechnął się tylko. Oczy miał zawiązane, skryte pod czerwonym materiałem. Wysoki, masywny. Rogi niewielkie, szaro–fioletowe, podobnie jak jego skóra i gruby ogon. Ubranie fioletowe i czerwone, na nogach i ramionach fragmenty bladozłotej zbroi.  
Lord Marchutan przystanął, wbił staff w ziemię obok siebie. Balaur nawet nie drgnął.  
– Gdzie jest twoja pani? – spytał spiritmaster.  
– Obawiam się, że nie miała nastroju na gości.  
Lord Marchutan zamknął oczy. Skupił wokół siebie ilość Aetheru wystarczającą, by Lord Kaisinel w mgnieniu oka rozpoznał jego położenie i mógł pojawić się u boku chantera.  
Raksha uniósł dłoń, pazurem musnął błękitnego motyla, który przeleciał zaraz przy jego głowie.  
– Urocze.  
Lord Kaisinel pojawił się obok Lorda Marchutana.  
– Najpotężniejszy czarodziej w Atreii, tak słyszałem – powitał go Raksha, wciąż niewzruszony. – Ach, zaraz. Czy to przypadkiem nie Lady Lumiel jest najpotężniejsza? – spytał z zamyśleniem w głosie. Słyszał o dawnej, zaciekłej rywalizacji spiritmastera i sorcererki.  
– Przyszliśmy po Tiamat – odparł Lord Kaisinel ostro, wyraźnie podirytowany uwagą przeciwnika. – Skoro jej nie ma...  
– Zadowolimy się tobą. – Lord Marchutan uniósł swoją broń.  
– Zapraszam.  
Cała trójka wstrzymała się jednak przed atakiem, gdy na szczyt fortecy wbiegła dwójka Balaurów i oddział Radiant Ops.  
– To moja walka! – wrzasnął wycieńczony Surama resztką sił. Bez chwili zwłoki rzucił się na Rakshę. Rzucił czar, który dosiągł przeciwnika, ranił go w klatkę piersiowa. Na ciele Rakshy pojawiła się ciemna czerwona linia, spłynęły z niej stróżki krwi. Balaur, wciąż stojąc spokojnie, uniósł dłoń. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Surama krzyknął przeraźliwie, rozdzierany potężnym czarem.  
Theodore mógłby przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy widział nawet szkielet umierającego Suramy. Balaur, odrzucony jeszcze impetem morderczego zaklęcia, upadł bezwładnie na posadzkę zaraz obok schodów. Theodore usłyszał za swoimi plecami wrzaski i płacz Murugana. Spojrzał na Lordów, potem na Balaura. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział czegoś takiego. Zaklęcie nie zdawało się bazować na wykorzystaniu Aetheru. To coś innego, coś przerażającego. Przez chwilę naprawdę widział wszystkie jego kości.  
– Nic tu po was... – Lord Kaisinel spojrzał na Elyosów przez ramię. – Natychmiast się...  
– Skąd wiedzieliście!? – spytał jeszcze Theodore rozpaczliwym, zdesperowanym tonem.  
Raksha lekko poruszył głową.  
– Tiamat lubi współpracować z Elyosami – wyjaśnił cicho, zaszczycając Daevę szczerą odpowiedzią.  
Lord Marchutan drgnął nerwowo, Theodore rozchylił usta.  
– Uciekajcie! – polecił raz jeszcze Lord Kaisinel.  
Raksha ściągnął opaskę z oczu. Elyosi przewrócili się, gdy potężny podmuch odebrał im równowagę. Potężna sylwetka Balaura zniknęła wśród szarej zamieci, na jej miejscu pojawił się wielki smok.  
Smok. Czarny, kościsty, z ogniem płonącym pod jego odkrytymi żebrami. W skrzydłach bordowe błony, gdzie nie gdzie rozdarte, szara grzywa.  
– O kurwa... – Hayden upuścił księgę. Nawet nie spróbował jej podnieść.  
– Lord ma rację... – Cynthia wstała powoi, jęknęła z bólu, zrobiła krok w tył.  
Nie byli gotowi zmierzyć się z czymś takim. Wszyscy widzieli bardzo dokładnie jaki los spotkał przed chwilą Suramę. Nie chcieli go podzielić. Nikt z nich nie był juz w pełni sił. Przeszkadzali by tylko Lordom.  
Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na Sarę.  
– Wycofajcie się natychmiast – polecił. – Zaraz do was dołączę – uprzedził pytanie zmartwionego Eugena.  
Lordowie rozpoczęli walkę. Huki, ogień, żywiołaki, krzyki, czary.  
Gdy jego podwładni opuścili już pole bitwy, Theodore podbiegł do Suramy. Osłaniał się cały czas rękoma i tarczami. Cała twierdza drżała, gdy Lordowie walczyli z Rakshą w formie smoka. Że też ktoś, kto nie był Lordem, potrafił przybrać taką postać... Tutejsze Balaury były dużo potężniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewali.  
Theodore upadł na ziemię zaraz przy Muruganie, osłonił ich kilkoma skalami, które przywołał w pospiechu. Murugan trzymał ciało Suramy, klęczał na pękającej posadce.  
– Wstawaj! – Sorcerer musiał krzyczeć. Wiał silny wiatr, naruszona juz twierdza sypała się coraz szybciej za sprawą zaklęć Lordów i ataków Rakshy.  
– To wszystko przez was, Elyosi... – odparł Murugan równie wściekle, co ponuro, z rezygnacją w głosie. – Mówiłem, żeby wam nie ufać.  
– Nie zdradziliśmy! – Theodore uniósł dłoń, osłonił ich przed przecinającym powietrze kawałkiem kolumny. – Śmierć Suramy nie pójdzie na marne! – zapewnił. – Zabijemy Tiamat, zniszczymy jej armię. Straciła już tak wielu żołnierzy i dowódców. Musimy uciekać! – Dotknął ramienia Balaura. – Wstawaj!  
– Zostanę tutaj.  
Theodore zacisnął zęby i pięści. Włosy wpadały mu do oczu, szata trzepotała na coraz silniejszym wietrze. A może były to podmuchy skrzydeł Rakshy, sam juz nie wiedział.  
– Będziesz bezpieczny w Kamar! Możesz nam jeszcze dużo pomóc...  
Murugan uniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie przeszyło sorcerera nieprzyjemnym dreszczem.  
– Elyosie... – zaczął Balaur ostro. – Ja nie chcę wam już pomagać. Zostanę tutaj.  
Wiatr i zaklęcia świszczały w uszach. Kruszyły się ściany.  
– Proszę... – jęknął Theodore rozpaczliwie. Poczuł, jak łzy napływają do jego oczu. Tak wszystko zjebać, tak cholernie wszytko zjebać... Teraz jeszcze to...  
Murugan nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć. Theodore nie miał już sił, by tworzyć kolejne tarcze czy zmusić sojusznika do ucieczki. Spojrzał w kierunku Lordów tańczących wokół Rakshy. Walka była dosyć wyrównana, a przecież Balaur był tylko jeden. Cholera.  
Sorcerer zwrócił się jeszcze do Murugana. Poczuł się tak bezsilny, nic już nie mógł zrobić.  
– Dziękuję – szepnął tylko z szacunkiem. – Za waszą pomoc, za wszystko...  
Murugan prychnął pogardliwie.  
Theodore rozwinął skrzydła, wzniósł się w powietrze, ku walącemu się dachowi.  
Murugan zamknął oczy, gdy usłyszał spadające prosto na niego kamienne sklepienie. Objął mocno ciało swojego dowódcy.  
Lordowie nie odwrócili się nawet by spojrzeć na kolejne walące się fragmenty twierdzy. Miotali czarami, atakowali z powietrza i z ziemi. Raksha zionął ogniem, niszczył ich aetherowe skrzydła potężnymi podmuchami powietrza. Spiritmaster uniósł dłonie, spróbował utrzymać resztki sklepienia, by te nie spadło na niego i Lorda Marchutana.  
Raksha, ranny i zmęczony, przybrał ponownie bardziej ludzka postać. Złapał oddech. Jego przeciwnicy także zdawali się wykończeni intensywną walką.  
– Zamknij oczy, Marchutanie – powiedział Balaur z nienaturalnym spokojem. – Zamknij oczy... Co widzisz?  
– Twoją śmierć – odparł Asmodianin.  
Raksha uniósł kącik ust.  
– Zapewne – przyznał. – Ale wykonałem swoje zadanie. Wieści o tej bitwie ruszyły już w świat. – Zaczął iść powoli w kierunku Lorda Marchutana. – Nie myślisz chyba, że Tiamat jest jedynym Lordem, który chce zdobyć władzę nad Atreią? Kocham ją, ale potrafię przyznać, że jest najsłabszą z nich wszystkich. – Zaśmiał się z politowaniem. – Byliście bezpieczni, gdy jej ziemie oddzielały was od terenów Lorda Beritry i jemu podobnych. Teraz, gdy Oko...  
Lord Marchutan rozpalił kryształ w swoim staffie żywym Aetherem.  
– Nie mam na to czasu – ostro przerwał złowieszczy wywód przeciwnika. – Kaisinel!  
Spiritmaster upuścił dłonie, sufit runął prosto na Rakshę i Marchutana.  
Chanter otworzył oczy. Błękitne motyle osłoniły go przed przygnieceniem. Zniknęły zaraz, cegły i kolumny opadły z hukiem na resztki posadzki. Raksha także wygrzebał się spod zawaliska, klnąc i ledwo dysząc. Przybrał ponownie formę smoka, opadał już jednak z sił, nie zdołał wznieść się w powietrze.  
Lordowie dyszeli ciężko, wiedzieli, że muszą się śpieszyć. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.  
– Twoja Tiamat niedługo do ciebie dołączy – powiedział Lord Kaisinel rozwijając skrzydła i szykując się do zadania ostatniego ciosu.  
– I każdy inny Lord Balaurów, który ośmieli się nas zaatakować. – Lord Marchutan wbił żarzący się Aetherem staff w podłogę, posyłając potężne fale niszczącej energii we wszystkie zakątki walącej się budowli.

= = =

Oficer Marduk z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy patrzył, jak ostatnie fragmenty fortecy Lady Tiamat spadały na ziemię, niszcząc pozostałości Oka Tiamaranty. W powietrze wzbiła się kilkunastometrowa warstwa pyłu i gruzu.  
Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po ocalałych. Zostało ich tak niewielu. Musieli przegrupować się z siłami stacjonującymi głębiej w Tiamarancie, zdać Lady Tiamat pełen raport. Ich przywódczyni źle oceniła sytuację. Zostawiła w fortecy całkiem sporo swoich ludzi i kazała im odeprzeć atak, albo chociaż zdziesiątkować wroga i ułatwić Balaurom wygraną w kolejnych bitwach. Niestety nie poszło im aż tak dobrze. Nie przewidzieli jak porządnie przygotowani będą Reianie, jak chętnie i sprawnie Lordowie obu ras będą ze sobą współpracować.  
Jeden z pozostałych przy życiu generałów, jakkolwiek tych mniej ważnych, wydał rozkaz marszu.  
Balaury opuściły przejęte przez Reian i Daevy zgliszcza fortecy.

Hghar rozłożył ręce. Było mu naprawdę głupio.  
– Shulack zniknął gdzieś w całym tym zamieszaniu – wyjaśnił swojej oficer. – Pewnie gdy pomagaliśmy Reianom. Musiał uwolnić się z więzów. Pojęcia nie mam jak...  
– Ktoś musiał mu pomóc – dodała Aorin z przekonaniem. – Przekupił może jakiegoś białaska. Kto ich tam wie.  
Xallevyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Jeśli mieliśmy szczęście, zginął pod gruzami – odparł ostro.  
Narsha pokręciła głową. Spojrzała na Scourera, który leczył właśnie rany Yversa. Byli już na jednym ze statków. W komplecie, co najważniejsze. Kobieta odeszła kilka kroków, oparła się o burtę. Wylatywali już ze zniszczonego Oka Tiamaranty.

Eugene podbiegł do Raima, przytulił go mocno.  
– Jesteś cały? – spytał z przejęciem, po czym zobaczył spory opatrunek na nodze wojownika. – Aionie...  
Reianin uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Wyprostował się trochę, jęknął, wciąż siedząc oparty o jedną ze ścian statku.  
– Wasz Lord mnie pochwalił – powiedział nie posiadając się z dumy. – A wcześniej...  
– Wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę. – Eugene objął go jeszcze mocniej. Inni Reianie obecni w pomieszczeniu, popatrzyli na nich z lekką zazdrością. Gunner zawstydził się odrobinę, odsunął. Zapominał czasem, jak mieszkańcy Balaurei zachwyceni byli białymi włosami i zafascynowani egzotycznymi przybyszami z wnętrza planety. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym, jak ci wszyscy Reianie przypominali mu Theodora. I ten jego zachwyt Asmodianami...  
W sumie, to uśmiech zniknął zaraz z jego twarzy.  
– Z twoimi przyjaciółmi wszystko okej? – spytał Raim troskliwie.  
Eugene skinął głową. Nie chciał opowiadać o zginięciu czy ucieczce Eliota. Nie powinien nawet, w końcu to sprawa tylko i wyłącznie Radiant Ops. Martwił się jednak. Czuł się winny.  
– Twój oddział? – spytał gunner. Dostrzegł w pomieszczeniu Fathi i dwóch innych szkolonych przez siebie Reian, Imrana i Ashari, chciał się jeszcze upewnić, że reszta także dotarła na statek.  
– Tak – odparł Raim radośnie. – Niemało w tym twojej zasługi. – Pogładził ramię Elyosa. – Jak już mówiłem, wasz Lord... – zaczął ponownie, nie posiadając się ze szczęścia.

Hayden skończył rozmawiać z Reianami, których szkolił przed bitwą w Oku Tiamaranty. Cmoknął Miri w policzek. Wszyscy zdołali wrócić z fortecy, chociaż dwójka była całkiem poważnie ranna. Ich życiu nie zagrażało już jednak żadne niebezpieczeństwo, głównie dzięki pomocy zdolnych kleryków. Hayden poszedł też przytulić Ghadę, pogratulować jej i jej towarzyszom dobrej roboty. Zapytał jakiegoś Asmodianina o Aorin, ale ten stwierdził, że jej oddział jest chyba na innym statku.  
Eugene stał przy burcie, zostawił Raima z resztą jego towarzyszy. Elyos nie był w nastroju na słuchanie opowieści dumnego z siebie Reianina. Niech męczy kogoś innego.  
Eugene westchnął. Nie czuł żadnej dumy ani satysfakcji po skończeniu tej misji. Kątem oka zauważył Kahruna, który stał na rufie mijającego ich statku. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, uśmiechnął się słabo. Kahrun nawet nie drgnął, nie odwzajemnił uprzejmości.  
– Nie zapomnimy o tych Balaurach. – Hayden stanął obok gunnera. – O Suramie i jego ludziach. To dzięki nim zniszczyliśmy Oko.  
Eugene skinął głową. Doceniał fakt, że spiritmaster próbował nawiązać rozmowę, mimo tego wszystkiego, co zaszło między nimi przed bitwą.  
– Zostajesz z nami aż zabijemy Tiamat? – spytał patrząc na towarzysza.  
Hayden westchnął.  
– Może nawet dłużej – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Guerin dostrzegł czarno czerwony mundur Radiant Ops. Cynthia. Trochę skrzywiona, w nienajlepszym humorze. Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem.  
– Potrzebuje Pani może pomocy medycznej? – spytał skłaniając się uprzejmie. Dziewczyna uniosła pokiereszowaną, przypaloną rękę. – Och...  
– Nie zaszkodzi – powiedziała rozbawiona reakcją chantera.  
Guerin podparł rękę dziewczyny jedną dłonią, w drugiej rozpalił leczniczy Aether. Odkrząknął.  
– Waszemu klerykowi coś się stało? – spytał nieśmiało. Rana dziewczyny była w końcu opatrzona w dość prowizoryczny sposób, a Asmodianin nie widział Eliota podczas obejścia prawie całego statku i pomagania rannym. No Adriena też niby nie widział, ale jego Radiant Ops nie zabierało przecież na żadne niebezpieczne misje. Na szczęście.  
Musiał się z nim zobaczyć, gdy wrócą już do Sarpan. Mogliby na przykład...  
– Nasz kleryk, nasza sprawa – odparła Cynthia trochę ostrzej.  
– Zaraz to naprawię. – Jej ton wyrwał chłopaka z nieprzyzwoitego zamyślenia. Odechciało mu się też zadawania pytań. – Za kilka tygodni nie będzie śladu.

Theodore uśmiechnął się lekko, dostrzegając cały oddział Xallevyna na innym ze statków. Nie żeby bał się kiedykolwiek o swojego partnera, gdzież tam znowu... Tak czy inaczej, w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. W końcu coś dobrego.  
Ehlen podeszła do sorcerera, spojrzała na jego zakrwawioną skórę i szatę.  
– Mogę spojrzeć na te rany... – zaproponowała uprzejmie. Skończyła już udzielać pomocy żołnierzom w najcięższym stanie.  
– Zagoi się – zbył ją mężczyzna.  
– No na pewno, ale...  
Do Elyosa i Asmodianki podeszła Tvei. Ramiona skrzyżowane, plecy proste, broda uniesiona.  
– Ehlen, zostaw nas samych – poleciła. Byli daleko na tyłach statku, nie kręciło się tutaj zbyt dużo osób.  
– Może zostać, w sumie przydałaby mi się drobna... – zaczął Theodore. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju, a nie rozmowy ze zdenerwowaną gunnerką.  
Ehlen zawahała się przez moment, popatrzyła to na sorcerera, to na swoją oficer. Posłuchała w końcu, odeszła w głąb statku.  
– W czym mogę pomóc? – burknął Theodore.  
– Pomóc? – spytała Tvei rozbawiona. – Chroń mnie Aionie przed twoją pomocą. – Stanęła przed Elyosem. – Jak to jest, że Radiant Ops wie tak wiele. Niby wszystko. – Pokręciła głową. – Oprócz tego, że Lady Tiamat spodziewała się naszego ataku. Że jej tu nie będzie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Dobra robota.  
Theodore nie był pewien, czy kobieta coś sugeruje, czy daje tylko upust swojej frustracji. Tak czy inaczej sorcerer nie miał na to ani czasu ani chęci.  
– Wszystkie Balaury – zaczął przez zaciśnięte zęby – które sprzeciwiły się Lady Tiamat i pomogły nam w zorganizowaniu tego ataku, straciły życie. – Pochylił głowę. – Ktoś zdradził, ktoś się dowiedział, nie wiem. – Westchnął, zaśmiał się cicho. – Masz rację, naprawdę nie wiem wszystkiego.  
Tvei zmieszała się lekko, odchrząknęła. Odsunęła się o krok, stanęła obok Elyosa.  
– Zdobyliście chociaż jakieś przydatne informacje? – spytała. Theodore skinął głową. – Dorwiemy ją następnym razem.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytał sorcerer po chwili. – Bez Aetheru...  
Tvei uniosła brwi.  
– Nie będziesz zadawał mi takich pytań – oznajmiła nieprzyjemnym tonem. – Staram się zachować spokój, nie winić cię o to wszystko... – dodała ciszej. – O tym też nie mogłeś wiedzieć, prawda?  
Theodore przymknął oczy. Kobieta zaczęła odchodzić.  
– Nie wiedziałem – odparł szczerze i zgodnie z prawdą.  
W końcu według jego informacji i przewidywań, Tvei miała wtedy zginąć.

Kahrun opuścił pokład statku, zszedł po schodach, otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywali obaj Lordowie. Mężczyźni siedzieli na złocistych kanapach, wyglądali na całkiem zadowolonych. Kahrunowi aż zagotowała się krew.  
– Czy zacząłeś ostrzał fortecy, zanim wszyscy Elyosi byli bezpieczni? – spytał Lord Kaisinel, sięgając po jakiś trunek z barku.  
– Czy Radiant Ops nie jest jedną z waszych najbardziej elitarnych jednostek? – odparł Lord Marchutan stawiając kieliszki na stole. Wolałby porządny kufel i coś mocniejszego, ale cóż, nie był u siebie, nie mógł wybrzydzać. – Dali sobie radę.  
– Musimy porozmawiać – przerwał im wściekle Kahrun. Lordowie spojrzeli na Reianina. – Wszyscy. U mnie w pałacu. Sprowadźcie resztę jak tylko wylądujemy. – Wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Lord Kaisinel napełnił kieliszki.  
– Śmiertelnicy... – powiedział czule.  
Lord Marchutan zaśmiał się przytakująco.  
Walczyli z Balaurami już od setek lat. Nawet w czasach, gdy nie istniały jeszcze Daevy, gdy byli sami, gdy było dużo ciężej. Naprawdę nie widzieli najmniejszego powodu, by przejmować się tą jedną bitwą, na dodatek wygraną. A na Lady Tiamat przecież przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

= = =

Statki wylądowały w Kamar. Żołnierzy przywitały okrzyki i wiwaty, mieszane z przejętymi spojrzeniami osób, które wyczekiwały swoich bliskich. Łzy ulgi i wzruszenia, ale też krzyki rozpaczy. W Oku Tiamaranty zginęło wiele Balaurów, nie obyło się jednak bez ofiar po stronie Reian i Daev.  
Kahrun i Lordowie zeszli na plac przed pałacem. Reianie odetchnęli z ulgą, zaczęli skandować imię swojego władcy. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, powiedział kilka słów, prędko jednak zniknął gdzieś pośród pałacowych strażników.  
Lordowie Kaisiel i Marchutan popatrzyli na siebie, skinęli głowami. Skierowali się ku hali, w której pracowali teleporterzy, gdzie wybudowano ogromne portale prowadzące do wnętrza planety.  
Radiant Ops nie wyszli na plac ani na żadną z większych, zatłoczonych ulic, gdzie Reianie rozpoczynali już świętowanie zwycięstwa. Theodore od razu ruszył do swojej bazy, unikając uradowanych mieszkańców Kamar, wcześniej tylko uśmiechając się do Xallevyna, którego dostrzegł wśród żołnierzy opuszczających inny ze statków.  
Jak cudownie byłoby móc świętować razem wygraną bitwę. Sorcerer westchnął głęboko. Może następnym razem. Gdy będzie co świętować.  
– Udało się! Naprawdę nam się udało! Pokonaliśmy te Balaury! – Raim, wciąż dumny z siebie i z odniesionego zwycięstwa, spojrzał na Eugena, objął go mocno, prawie się przy tym przewrócił. Na pomoc bratu pośpieszyła Fathi, podtrzymała go w pasie. Raim nie był jeszcze w stanie chodzić o własnych siłach, reszta oddziału już szukała mu jakiejś kuli. – Gene... – Chłopak dostrzegł niewzruszony, trochę nawet trochę ponury wyraz twarzy Elyosa.  
– Jutro porozmawiamy. – Gunner cmoknął Raima w policzek, uśmiechnął się do Fathi. – Nie imprezujcie zbyt długo, musicie być wykończeni. Uważaj na nogę.  
Raim skinął głową.  
– Do jutra.  
Eugene dogonił swoich towarzyszy.  
Dven Ishhay wypatrzył w końcu Ehlen, podbiegł do dziewczyny i objął ją rozradowany. Nawet uniósł ją lekko nad ziemię. Kleryczka aż się zarumieniła. Guerin nie zauważył tego bezczelnego zachowania mężczyzny, był zajęty zachwyconymi Reianami, którzy otoczyli go ze wszystkich stron, chcąc posłuchać o wygranej bitwie, najlepiej z ust białowłosej Daevy.  
Kamar świętowało, zapadała noc. Zapowiadała się głośno i kolorowo.

Adrien czekał zaraz przy drzwiach. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że wszyscy jego towarzysze wrócili z misji w jednym kawałku. Miał co do tego niemałe obawy. Nie chciał, by coś się im stało… Chyba.  
– I jak? – spytał z przejęciem. – Nie wyglądacie najlepiej... – dodał, nie dostrzegając zadowolenia na niczyjej twarzy.  
– Zniszczyliśmy Oko i fortecę – wyjaśniła Sara. Ściągnęła grube rękawice i pelerynę, rzuciła je na kanapę. Usiadła, westchnęła. – Ale Tiamat tam nie było. Możliwe, że ktoś zdradził.  
– Kto? – Adrien uniósł brwi. – Może nie byli wystarczająco ostrożni i ktoś wierny Lady Tiamat...  
– Później się nad tym zastanowimy – przerwał mu Theodore. – Co z Eliotem? Udało ci się go znaleźć?  
Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku teleporterowi.  
– Co do tego... – Chłopak opuścił głowę. Odszedł kilka kroków, oparł się o fotel, niedaleko Sary. – Eliot chciał spotkać się z siostrą, która odnalazła go po latach – powiedział, wyciągając jakiś list z kieszeni. Cynthia wstrzymała oddech. – Byłem tam i... – kontynuował Adrien, niezbyt wiedząc jak dobrać słowa. – Pułapka. Jego siostra jest Leparystką – powiedział po chwili. – Mają Eliota.  
– Słucham? – Eugene pokręcił głową.  
– Skąd ta pewność? – spytał Theodore.  
Hayden uniósł kącik ust.  
– Może wcale się z nią nie spotkał – zaczął trochę złośliwym tonem. – Może nie chciał zostać w Radiant Ops, po tym jak...  
– Sami nas o tym poinformowali… – Adrien odkrząknął, podał Theodorowi kartkę, którą znalazł w Verteronie, w miejscu spotkania Eliota i jego siostry.  
Sorcerer zaczął czytać, reszta czekała w napięciu.  
Sara wstała z kanapy, skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Jeśli jeszcze żyje, to tylko dlatego, że czegoś od nas chcą – wycedziła zniecierpliwiona. Spojrzała na Theodora. – Czego? – spytała ostro.  
Sorcerer uniósł wzrok znad kartki.  
Adrien przełknął ślinę.  
– Mnie – odpowiedział pierwszy.

= = =

Ogromne, zdobione złotymi żłobieniami wrota, otworzyły się na oścież. Strażnicy stanęli po obu bokach przejścia, skłonili się z szacunkiem. Do sali wkroczyli Lordowie z Elysei i Asmodae.  
Kahrun siedział już przy ogromnym stole, uniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na swojego doradcę, skinięciem głowy dał mu do zrozumienia, że może już odejść.  
Lordowie zajęli miejsca, służba nalała im wody do wysokich szklanek, oddaliła się grzecznie. Strażnicy zamknęli wrota, stanęli na korytarzu.  
Zapadała noc. Zza okien dochodziły stłumione przez szyby dźwięki świętującego miasta.  
Lord Azphel spojrzał na zebranych, oparł dłonie na chłodnym blacie.  
– Nie ma z nami Nezekana? – spytał, niby nic.  
– Nie widzę także Zikela – odparła oschle Lady Yustiel.  
– Zikel nigdy nie wykazywał się nienaganną dyscypliną. – Lord Azphel machnął ręką. – Nezekan natomiast...  
– Gdzie oni są? – Kahrun przerwał prędko tę bezsensowną wymianę zdań. – Ma to coś wspólnego z Lady Ariel? – Zmarszczył brwi. Nie był w nastroju na te gierki Lordów. Musieli działać, a nie się ze sobą drażnić. Nie potrafił zrozumieć ich zachowania.  
– Zapewne. – Lady Yustiel westchnęła ponuro. – Nezekan udał się porozmawiać z Israphelem. To spotkanie nie miało odbyć się tak nagle, nie bez nas. – Pokręciła głową. – Obawiam się jednak, że Nezekan chciał jedynie uniknąć konfrontacji w sprawie Ariel. – Wzięła łyk wody. Ostawiła szklankę. – Azphel, czy Asmodae...  
– Asmodae nie miało nic wspólnego z jej śmiercią – odparł mężczyzna bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Sam dowiedziałem się dopiero od Zikela. Ta Daeva... – Spojrzał na Kahruna.  
– Jest obecnie pod moją opieką. – Władca Sarpan uniósł brodę. – Jest na terenie Reian.  
– Czemu mu pomagasz? – spytała Lady Yustiel. – Jeśli Reianie stoją za...  
– Przestańcie. – Lord Vaizel oparł obie dłonie na stole. – Nie udawajcie. Ariel współpracowała z Tiamat. Może i dla naszego dobra... – Popatrzył na Lordów Asmodae. – Ale na pewno nie dla dobra Atreii i innych jej mieszkańców. – Spojrzał też na Kahruna. – Gdyby Ariel i Tiamat udało się zniszczyć północną podstawę Wieży…  
– Od kiedy niby obchodzi cię dobro Atreii – wtrącił się Lord Kaisinel, patrząc lekceważąco na rangera.  
Lord Vaizel zamilkł, odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał zamiaru już się więcej odzywać.  
– Nie Ariel i Tiamat – Lady Triniel poprawiła rangera. – Wam – zaakcentowała. – Gdyby wam udało się zniszczyć północną podstawę Wieży…  
Kahrun zauważył, że niemal wszyscy Lordowie szykują się już do odpowiedzi na tę ostrą uwagę assassinki.  
– Czemu Nezekan jeszcze nie wrócił? – spytał prędko, urywając poprzedni temat. – Skoro miał tylko porozmawiać z tym waszym...  
– Zikel udał się to sprawdzić – odpowiedziała Lady Triniel, bez żalu porzucając temat Lady Ariel i Wieży. Najważniejsze i tak już powiedziała.  
– Nie można było tak od razu? – Kahrun westchnął, napił się wody. – Po prostu mówić prawdę. Współpracować.  
Przeszli w końcu do dyskusji o misji w Oku Tiamaranty i krokach, jakie powinni teraz podjąć, aby jak najbardziej skorzystać z tego połowicznego zwycięstwa.  
Szklanki były już puste. Noc w pełni, chociaż miasto wciąż nie spało.  
– Nie mamy pewności, że te informacje są cokolwiek warte. – Lady Lumiel popatrzyła na mapę fabryk, kopalni oraz dostaw Drany w głąb Tiamaranty.  
– Wszystkie wcześniejsze informacje od Radiant Ops okazały się prawdziwe – zwrócił uwagę Lord Kaisinel.  
– Oprócz najważniejszej – dodał Kahrun, wciąż wyraźnie rozgoryczony nieobecnością Lady Tiamat w jej podniebnej fortecy.  
– Zawiódł element zaskoczenia – przyznał Lord Marchutan. – Za to mapy, informacje o generałach, przejściach, broni... To wszystko było solidne.  
– Warto więc sprawdzić chociaż te najbliższe fabryki i kopalnie. – Lord Azphel przesunął palcem po kilku punktach na mapie. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Lady Tiamat i innym Balaurom na panoszenie się w okolicy przejść do Asmodae i północnej podstawy Wieży.  
– Zadaliśmy Tiamat potężny cios. – Kahrun skrzyżował ramiona. – Nie możemy zwolnić, jeśli chcemy zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Natychmiast trzeba wysłać wojsko, które utrzyma Oko, założy tam naszą bazę.  
– Zgadzam się. – Lady Yustiel skinęła głową. – Musimy także uzupełnić straty w Fatebound i Hush Blade.  
– Zniszczyć fabrykę Esoterrace, skoro nie mamy tam już sojuszników – dodał Lord Kaisinel. – Sprawdzić ten punkt koło Rancory, oraz te dwa dalej na południe, wskazane przez Azphela.  
– Moi ludzie będą gotowi – zgodził się Kahrun. – Gdy zajmiemy się już fabrykami i złożami Drany, oraz zorganizujemy obóz w Oku, musimy jak najszybciej ponownie zaatakować Tiamat – nalegał. – Będzie coraz słabsza, jej wojsko także.  
– To smutne… – Lady Triniel przejrzała kilka kartek na temat badań nad Draną. – Tak polegać na jakimś proszku. Gdy odetniemy im dostawy, przestaną być w ogóle jakimkolwiek wyzwaniem. – Prychnęła.  
– Tak zrobimy. – Lord Azphel wstał od stołu. – Poinformuję was, gdy tylko Zikel dowie się czegoś o Nezekanie – zapewnił uśmiechając się chłodno i uprzejmie. – Miejmy nadzieję, że Israphel skłonny był do rozmowy. – Popatrzył rozmówców siedzących po drugiej stronie stołu. – Elysea nie chciałaby przecież stracić kolejnego Lorda.  
– Każdy z nas może umrzeć, Azphelu – odparła Lady Yustiel równie przyjaznym tonem. – Nawet zwykła Daeva może nas zabić. Pomyśl o tym czasem.

= = =

Theodore otworzył oczy. Na zewnątrz światło. Nie wyspał się, jak zwykle. Ani chwili przerwy. Wstał z łóżka, podszedł do szafy. Świeży mundur, jeszcze nienoszony. W końcu szedł zaraz spotkać się z Leparystami, musiał się jakoś prezentować. Poszedł do łazienki, umył twarz. Westchnął, wszedł pod prysznic. W końcu nie wziął go wczoraj, padł na łóżko od razu po wejściu do pokoju, wcześniej zdejmując tylko zniszczoną szatę, rzucając ją na podłogę. Wciąż tam leżała. Dobrze, że miał ich kilka. Zakręcił wodę, sięgnął po ręcznik.  
– Będzie dobrze. – Sara stała już na dole, patrzyła na Adriena. – Tak, jak rozmawialiśmy. Łapiesz Eliota i uciekacie przez portal. Dasz radę, prawda?  
– Tak. – Chłopak skinął głową. – Jak zdążę, to poślę ich jeszcze gdzieś na koniec świata – dodał ostro.  
– Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po naszej myśli, nie stawiaj oporu. Uciekniesz portalem, gdy spuszczą z ciebie oko.  
– Najważniejszym jest odbicie Eliota – wtrąciła się Cynthia. – Leparystami zdążymy się jeszcze zająć.  
Theodore zszedł po schodach, przystanął na środku pokoju.  
Cynthia się działa na kanapie, ubrana w luźną sukienkę, cała w bandażach.  
– Nie musiałaś jeszcze wstawać. – Sorcerer zagadał assassinkę. – Nigdzie nie idziesz, dopóki nie odzyskasz sił – dodał troskliwym tonem, patrząc na opatrzone rany dziewczyny.  
– Odprowadzę was chociaż. – Cynthia uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. – I poczekam tutaj aż wrócicie.  
Eugene i Hayden także dołączyli do towarzyszy, ubrani już w nowe mundury, niezniszczone jeszcze walką. Bronie wyjęte z sześcianów, zawieszone u pasków.  
Gunner spojrzał na assassinkę, uśmiechnęli się do siebie słabo.  
– Przyprowadzimy go z powrotem. – Spiritmaster dostrzegł zmartwienie i wyrzuty sumienia malujące się na twarzach jego przyjaciół. – Będziecie mieli okazję przeprosić.  
– Idziemy. – Theodore skinął głową. Adrien otworzył portal.

Okolica była przyjemnie zielona. Spokojna, słoneczna, jak wiele urokliwych, niezamieszkanych obszarów Verteronu. Na horyzoncie malownicze szczyty, gdzieś w lasach poukrywane obozy Leparystów, tajne szlaki i zabójcze pułapki.  
Eliot klęczał na ziemi. Ręce związane, ubranie podarte, całe brudne piaskiem i krwią. Na twarzy i ciele kilka siniaków, rozcięte usta, rozczochrane włosy. Zginał się w pasie, cały obolały.  
Zaraz nad nim stał oficer Howard Windsor i kilkoro innych Leparystów, w tym także Maya Calvert.  
– Mówiłam, że po ciebie przyjdą? – Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby na widok Elyosów nadchodzących – Pewnie nie ma ich kto leczyć.  
Oficer Theodore Hamilton przystanął kilka metrów przed grupą Leparystów. Nie dał po sobie poznać jak zdenerwowało go zobaczenie kleryka w takim stanie. Uniósł brodę. Reszta Radian Ops przystanęła obok sorcerera. Sara ramieniem zasłoniła Adriena, kazała mu się trochę odsunąć.  
– Howard… – zaczął Theodore ostro. Nie spodziewał się, że gladiator miał coś wspólnego z tą sprawą. Naprawdę nie chciał spotkać się z nim w takich okolicznościach. – To wszystko twoja…  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
– Nie śmiałbym przypisywać sobie zasług i pomysłów Mayi. – Wskazał dłonią na swoją podwładną. – Znacie się już?  
– Nie miałam zaszczytu – odparła dziewczyna. Dotknęła ramienia klęczącego brata, ten wzdrygnął się nerwowo.  
– Theodore Hamilton, oficer Radiant Ops. – Howard przedstawił sorcerera Mayi i pozostałym Leparystom. – Wcześniej nie był nawet żołnierzem, dostał tę funkcję za szczególne zasługi i współpracę z Lordami. Szpiegostwo w Asmodae, jeszcze przed atakiem na Wieżę.  
– Wiesz doskonale, że to nie… – Sorcerer zacisnął zęby.  
– Eugene Fremont, mój były podwładny – kontynuował Howard ostrym tonem. – Hayden Rainsworth, chłopczyk z bogatej rodziny Daev. Sara Godwin, siostra mojego najlepszego przyjaciela... Theodore, nie przyprowadziłeś swojej?  
– Przyprowadziłem Adriena – odparł zniecierpliwiony sorcerer. – Czemu chcesz mojego asystenta? – spytał. Bał się, że Howard i Leparyści wiedzieli o umiejętnościach chłopaka. Ale niby skąd? Na Eliocie mogli przecież polegać. Mogli… – Czemu miałbym ci go oddać za naszego kleryka? – Theodore spojrzał na Eliota. Naprawdę miał nadzieje, że chłopak nie opowiedział wszystkiego Leparystom z zemsty za sprawę z Lady Ariel.  
– Bo ten twój asystent może nam się przydać – odpowiedziała Maya. – A kleryk nie chce współpracować, więc go zaraz zabijemy. – Kopnęła Eliota w tył pleców, ten jęknął. – Wasza decyzja.  
Eugene zacisnął pięści, ledwo powstrzymał się przed sięgnięciem po pistolety.  
– Howard… – odezwała się Sara. – Porozmawiajmy – poprosiła szczerze. – Wiem nawet więcej, niż Adrien. Oddaj nam Eliota, ja z wami zostanę. Wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy.  
Theodore uniósł brwi, spojrzał na towarzyszkę.  
– Innym razem, Saro. – Howard pokręcił głową. – Adrien, tak? – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który stał obok gladiatorki. – Na co czekasz? – spytał uprzejmie. Popatrzył na Theodora. – Nie skrzywdzimy go, daję słowo.  
– Jak Eliota? – spytał wściekle Eugene.  
– Proszę. – Maya popchnęła kleryka na ziemię. – Weźcie go sobie. Adrien, zapraszamy. Nie gryziemy.  
Adrien spojrzał pytająco na Sarę i Theodora. Sorcerer skinął głową.  
Cholera, naprawdę nie spodziewał się tutaj Howarda. Ale Leparyści nie powinni wiedzieć, naprawdę nie powinni wiedzieć, co potrafił Adrien. Liczyli pewnie na jego informacje, w końcu towarzyszył Theodorowi na każdym kroku. O oficera Radiant Ops prosić raczej nie mogli.  
Adrien ruszył wolnym krokiem. Minął w końcu Eliota, stanął zaraz za nim, przodem do Leparystów.  
Hayden przesunął opuszkiem palca po grzbiecie księgi.  
Sara rozpaliła w dłoni malutki płomień. Odchrząknęła.  
Adrien błyskawicznie odwrócił się od Leparystów, schylił się, chwycił Eliota w pasie, pociągnął go mocno, wyciągnął rękę, skoczył.  
Zaryli w ziemię, kleryk krzyknął boleśnie. Adrien uniósł głowę, spojrzał przed siebie przerażony. Żadnego portalu. Ramieniem wciąż obejmował związanego Eliota.  
– To działa całkiem szybko. – Howard opuścił rękę.  
– Walczymy – polecił prędko Theodore. Jego towarzysze dobyli broni. – Ostrożnie! – krzyknął jeszcze sorcerer, bojąc się nie tyle o Adriena i Eliota, co o Howarda.  
Strzała jednego z Leparystów poleciała prosto w kierunku kleryka, wbiła się jednak w żywiołaka, który wyrósł z ziemi przed Elyosami.  
Howard uniósł brwi w szczerym zdziwieniu. Hayden oddychał ciężko, z jego nosa pociekła krew.  
Maya wyciągnęła sztylety, podbiegła do Adriena, chwyciła go za kołnierz, podniosła z ziemi. Chłopak zaczął się szarpać, dziewczyna wbiła mu więc ostrze głęboko w ramię.  
Chłopak wrzasnął.  
– Kurwa! – krzyknął zaraz, spojrzał wściekle na Leparystkę. Ta pociągnęła go mocno, minęła żywiołaki, z którymi walczyli jej towarzysze.  
Sara atakowała halabardą, Eugene wyciągnął z sześcianu pistoletu na zwykłe naboje. Miał na szczęście kilka zapasowych magazynków. Zdołał zabić dwójkę Leparystów, Sara odcięła głowę trzeciemu.  
Maya schowała się za Howardem.  
Theodore pobiegł po Eliota, rozciął jego więzy, pomógł mu się podnieść, podtrzymał go mocno. Leparyści już się wycofywali.  
– Theo, musimy za nimi… – powiedział Eugene, wpakowując kilka kul w plecy Leparystki, która została z tyłu. Ostrze halabardy Sary zapłonęło ogniem.  
– Musimy pomóc Eliotowi – odparł sorcerer. – Znaleźć kleryka albo chociaż lekarza.  
– Howard ucieka z Adrienem… – Sara zacisnęła zęby.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Eugene spojrzał na Haydena, który zadawał się ledwo stać na nogach.  
– Tak…  
– Theo! – Sara patrzyła to na sorcerera, to na oddalającą się resztę Leparystów.  
– Nie! – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. – Wracamy.

W Kamar pojawili się dopiero pod wieczór. Wcześniej Eliota opatrzyła kleryczka, którą znaleźli w głównej fortecy w Verteronie. Potem musieli najpierw wrócić do Sanctum, stamtąd dopiero użyć portalu do Kamar.  
Eliot odpoczywał teraz w swoim pokoju. Eugene i Cynthia siedzieli przy jego łóżku, opowiadali o bitwie w Oku Tiamaranty. Nie pytali na razie o Leparystów ani Mayę. Kleryk słuchał uprzejmie, chociaż zaczynał mieć ochotę poprosić przyjaciół żeby zostawili go w spokoju. Zdrzemnąłby się trochę, przestał myśleć.  
Sara podała szklankę wody Haydenowi, poklepała go po ramieniu. Spiritmaster został sam w kuchni. Odetchnął głęboko. Strasznie bolała go głowa.  
Theodore siedział w swoim gabinecie, zakopany w papierach na temat Leparystów. Nie mieli ich zbyt wiele. Będzie musiał skontaktować się z Davidem i jego oddziałem.  
Sara uchyliła drzwi.  
– Nie powinniśmy byli oddawać im Adriena – powiedziała podchodząc do sorcerera. Minęła kodeks Leparystów, który walał się po podłodze, zapewne rzucony tam wcześniej przez Theodora.  
– Chciałabyś walczyć z Howardem? – odparł sorcerer podnosząc głowę znad notatek.  
– Nie – odparła kobieta bez wahania. – Ale walczyłabym, gdybyś wydał taki rozkaz – zapewniła. – To twoje zadanie, Theo. Wydawać właśnie takie rozkazy.  
Sorcerer westchnął.  
– Nie mogłem – przyznał ponuro. – Obiecałem Cat, że mu pomogę. Nie mogliśmy go zaatakować.  
– I teraz mają Adriena.  
– Wierzę Howardowi, że go nie skrzywdzi. Mam nadzieję... – Przygryzł usta. – Reszta Radiant Ops pomoże nam go odbić, o ile sam nie ucieknie wcześniej.  
Sara skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Powtórzę – powiedziała trochę ostrzej. – Nasi wrogowie mają teraz niesamowitego teleportera, który na dodatek był wszędzie, gdzie trzeba. Baza Radiant Ops w Abyss? Pałace Lordów, Kahruna? Siedziby dowództwa wszystkich wojsk...  
– Ostrzeżemy ich wszystkich – odparł Theodore marszcząc brwi. Zamyślił się na moment.  
– Co takiego?  
– Naprawdę, skąd wiedzieli, że Adrien jest teleporterem? Howard doskonale wiedział kiedy uniemożliwić mu korzystanie z Aetheru... Eliot nic by im przecież nie powiedział. – Theodore wplótł dłonie we włosy. Musiał poważnie porozmawiać z klerykiem. – Jutro poproszę Davida o pomoc. Może nawet de la Warre. My musimy skupić się na Tiamat…  
– Mieliśmy zająć się Leparystami i ich Lordem, gdy pokonamy już Lady Tiamat. Tylko, że mieliśmy pokonać ją wczoraj. – Sara opuściła głowę. Ach, kopnęłaby sobie ten głupi kodeks. – Na dodatek cała Atreia wie o nas i o Lady Ariel – dodała zdenerwowana. – Nie wiemy także, czy możemy w pełni ufać Haydenowi i Eliotowi. Lord Zikel prawie cię wtedy zabił. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest Lord Nezekan… Długo nie damy rady przed tym wszystkim uciekać. Na dodatek straciliśmy wiarygodność w oczach Kahruna… Nie jest dobrze, Theo.  
– Sara... – Sorcerer westchnął, schował twarz w dłoniach.  
– Musimy... – Kobieta pochyliła się nad biurkiem mężczyzny.  
– Sara...  
– Co?! – spytała wściekle.  
Theodore uniósł wzrok.  
– Wyjdź.

= = =

Eugene Fremont zamknął za sobą drzwi, odetchnął głęboko. Na ulicach Kamar wciąż było widać ślady wczorajszego świętowania. Głównie śmieci. Gunner szedł powoli, cieszył się chwilą spokoju. Ciemne jeansy, szara bluza z kapturem, który naciągnął na głowę, ręce w kieszeniach. Słońce już zaszło, miasto rozświetlały wysokie lampy i kolorowe światła.  
Z jednego z pobliskich barów dobiegał gwar rozmów, śmiechy i toasty.  
– Jesteś w końcu! – Raim wstał od stolika, gdy tylko zobaczył swojego chłopaka. – Chodź, trzymałem ci miejsce. – Złapał Eugena za rękę, wskazał mu wolne krzesło. – Jak się czujesz?  
– Ujdzie – odparł Elyos uprzejmie. – Przyniesiesz mi coś do picia?  
Raim skinął głową.  
Przy stolikach siedziało jeszcze kilkoro Reian z innych oddziałów, dwójka Elyosów, Guerin, Ehlen oraz Dven. Eugene ściągnął kaptur, przywitał się ze wszystkimi. Obawiał się jakichś nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń, na szczęście niepotrzebnie. Nikt z Reian i Daev obecnych w lokalu nie był zainteresowany obwinianiem Radiant Ops o nieobecność Lady Tiamat w jej fortecy. Bynajmniej nie na głos. Cieszyli się raczej z tego, że wrócili cali do Kamar i zrównali Oko Tiamaranty z ziemią. Gunner wątpił jednak, że generałowie i Lordowie podzielają to podejście. A już na pewno nie Kahrun.  
Kahrun… Dobrze, że poprosili go o pomoc jeszcze przed tą misją. Teraz na pewno nie byłby taki chętny do współpracy.  
– Dziękuję. – Eugene wziął szklankę, która przyniósł mu Raim. W środku było coś błękitnego, trochę słodkiego. Całkiem mocne. Reianie zdawali się powoli dostosowywać swoją ofertę do gości z wnętrza Atreii.  
– Pijemy za udaną misję, prawda? – Guerin uniósł swój kieliszek.  
– Udaną? – Gunner uśmiechnął się delikatnie, trochę gorzko.  
– Oko Tiamaranty przestało istnieć – wtrącił się jeden z Elyosów. – Najważniejsza baza Tiamat, najbliżej terenów Reian. Może i jej nie zabiliśmy, ale teraz to już tylko kwestia czasu.  
– Straciła też wielu generałów i oficerów – dodała niska Reianka.  
– I spory Dredgion. – Ehlen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
– My też sporo straciliśmy – przypomniał im Eugene.  
Reianie pokiwali głowami, myśląc o żołnierzach, którzy nie mogli już z nimi świętować. Wczoraj całe Kamar oddawało im cześć.  
– Zdobyliście za to jakieś nowe informacje, prawda? – spytała elyoska rangerka. – Wiem, że to pewnie tajne, ale...  
– Tak... – Eugene skinął głową. Pomyślał o Rentusie i innych punktach z mapy Lady Tiamat, które znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko ziem Reian. Musieli przecież wyeliminować wszelkie zagrożenia pod murami Rancory, jeśli mieli ruszyć dalej w głąb Tiamaranty. Musieli też znaleźć i ukarać ewentualnych zdrajców i szpiegów. – Poczekajcie na rozkazy, Lordowie i generałowie zapewne planują teraz kolejne kroki.  
– Damy radę. – Raim objął Elyosa, cmoknął go w policzek. Eugene skulił się, lekko zawstydzony. – Lady Tiamat i jej Balaury da się pokonać.  
– A co tam u Adriena? – spytał Guerin opróżniając swój kieliszek. Poprosił o następny. – Planuje wpaść?  
– Nie, nie sądzę... – odparł Eugene biorąc łyk słodkiego alkoholu. Odchrząknął. – Jest zajęty.  
Bar zaczynał pustoszeć, miasto kładło się spać. Nawet najwięksi zawodnicy zaczynali powoli zbierać się do domów. Albo być zbierani. Eugene wypił kilka kolejek, nie miał już ochoty na następną. Był trochę zły, że nie mógł sobie nawet porządnie ponarzekać. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć nikomu o Leparystach, Eliocie, Adrienie, o czymkolwiek. Nawet Raimowi.  
Może powinien nie tylko zmienić oddział, ale wyrwać się z Radiant Ops i w ogóle z wojska… Żeby to było takie łatwe. Może kiedyś.  
Pożegnał się z resztą zebranych, naciągnął kaptur na głowę.  
Nie chciał już tu siedzieć. Z drugiej strony, nie chciał też leżeć sam w łóżku, zamartwiać się i denerwować. Może da radę szybko zasnąć… Pewnie nie.  
A może… Przełknął ślinę.  
– Odprowadzę cię. – Raim wstał z krzesła. – Tylko wolno – dodał, biorąc swoją kulę, podpierając się ostrożnie.  
Eugene skinął głową.  
– Zostajesz u mnie na noc – powiedział, gdy wyszli już na ulicę.  
Raim, gdy otrząsnął się już po tym nagłym i dosyć władczym stwierdzeniu Elyosa, uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– Niezbyt mogę się ruszać... – powiedział przepraszająco, chociaż dosyć frywolnym głosem.  
– Nie musisz. – Eugene złapał go pod ramię i, nie czekając na żadne sprzeciwy, ruszył przed siebie dosyć szybkim krokiem.  
Raim dał jakoś radę dotrzymać mu tempa, nie lada się jednak zmęczył.  
Dotarli do siedziby Radiant Ops. Pusto i cicho.  
– Wszyscy już pewnie śpią... – szepnął Raim, gdy złapał już oddech po tym marszu.  
Eugene zamknął drzwi.  
– To nie bądź głośno – odparł, po czym zaprowadził Reianina do swojego pokoju. Po drodze minęli Pana Perento, który spał smaczne na parapecie, nawet się nie ruszył. – Mieliśmy ciężki dzień.  
Raim, szczerze mówiąc, ani trochę w to nie wątpił. Widział, że Eugene był jeszcze bardziej spięty niż zwykle. Dziwne, przecież misja naprawdę nie poszła aż tak źle. Jego zdaniem wręcz bardzo dobrze… Nawet Lord go pochwalił…  
Ale co on tam wiedział, był przecież tylko zwykłym żołnierzem.  
Nie stawiał oporu, gdy Eugene kazał mu położyć się na łóżku i zaczął go rozbierać. Kolejne warstwy i tak skromnego stroju Reianiana lądowały na fotelu i podłodze. W końcu miał już na sobie tylko gipsowy opatrunek.  
Eugene usiadł okrakiem na biodrach chłopaka, ściągnął bluzę. Pod spodem miał luźną czarną koszulkę. Na Raimie nie byłaby ani trochę luźna, ale drobny gunner wręcz w niej tonął.  
Reianin uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgnął ku brzegom koszulki, chcąc zdjąć ją z Eugena. Ten złapał go za nadgarstek, pokręcił głową.  
– Leż grzecznie – rozkazał, po czym odsunął się na bok, klęknął na pościeli.  
Raim jęknął, gdy Elyos zaczął ręką i językiem pieścić jego męskość. Eugene uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy poczuł jak penis chłopaka twardnieje pod jego palcami i językiem. Oblizał usta, zaczął używać całej swojej buzi.  
Raim zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc być zbyt głośno. Było mu tak dobrze. Tak głęboko, mokro. Coraz lepiej...  
Eugene przerwał.  
– Gene... – jęknął chłopak, zawiedziony tak wczesnym zakończeniem pieszczoty.  
Elyos nie zareagował, podszedł do jednej ze swoich szafek, wyjął z niej mały sześcian, a z niego pachnący żel. Reianie lubowali się we wszystkim, co kwiatowe lub owocowe. Co poradzić.  
Raim z niecierpliwością patrzył jak jego chłopak ściąga spodnie i resztę garderoby. Niestety nie pozbył się tej za luźnej koszulki zasłaniającej jego biodra.  
Eugene wrócił do łóżka, klęknął nad Reianinem, powoli nabrał na palce trochę żelu, zaczął rozprowadzać go po wilgotnym już penisie chłopaka. Raim westchnął rozkosznie pod wpływem delikatnego i śliskiego dotyku palców Elyosa. Eugene odłożył opakowanie, przysunął się trochę, jedną dłonią złapał za nasadę męskości Reianina, drugą oparł na jego umięśnionym brzuchu.  
– Tak od... – spytał Raim, widząc, że Eugene obniża już biodra i pośladki – razu... – Westchnął głośno, gdy zaczął czuć przyjemne wnętrze Elyosa.  
– Cicho – skarcił go ten ostrym tonem.  
Eugene siadał na Raimie powoli i ostrożnie. Nie był dobrze przygotowany, trochę bolało. Tylko przez chwilę. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Ciasno, pobudzająco.  
Reianin ledwo wytrzymywał z podniecenia. Chciał zacząć ruszać biodrami, przyśpieszyć. Rozpierało go pragnienie. Ranna noga nie pozwalała mu jednak na zbyt gwałtowne ruchy. Eugene także.  
– Nie ruszaj się – rozkazał Elyos zdecydowanym tonem. Oparł obie dłonie na ramionach chłopaka, ujeżdżał go głęboko i uwodzicielsko leniwie. – Popracuj trochę nad cierpliwością – dodał z bezczelnym uśmiechem, w trochę już lepszym humorze. Westchnął ujmująco, gdy dał radę wsunąć w siebie cały penis Reianina. Przygryzł usta, poruszył biodrami.  
Raim zacisnął palce na jasnej skórze i czarnej koszulce Eugena, nie śmiał się jednak ruszyć. Z trudem powstrzymywał jęki i westchnienia. Tak bardzo chciał już dojść, jednak w tym tempie…  
Elyos bawił się powoli, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na błagalne spojrzenia i gesty partnera.  
Chciał tylko sprawić sobie przyjemność, zrelaksować się wykorzystując do tego swojego chłopaka. Niech leży pod nim ile będzie trzeba, niech wzdycha i prosi ile tylko ma ochotę. Nic to nie da. Eugene zamknął oczy, jęknął cicho, odchylił głowę. Poruszał się zmysłowo, oddychał coraz szybciej. Chciał czuć go w sobie jak najdłużej, chciał, by Raim doszedł w jego wnętrzu. Ale gdy nadejdzie pora. Eugene naprawdę nigdzie się nie śpieszył.

= = =

Późny wieczór, na zewnątrz chłodnawe powietrze, względna cisza. Theodore siedział przy uchylonym oknie, przeglądał kopie dokumentów zabranych z fortecy Lady Tiamat. Na notatki o Leparystach nie mógł już patrzeć. Czy to możliwe, by Balaury naprawdę miały kopalnię tak blisko Rancory? Rentus…  
Przygryzł usta. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Lady Tiamat musiałby przecież współpracować z jakimś Reianinem. Co za Reianin chciałby pomagać Balaurom… Wiele już w życiu widział, ale...  
Odchylił głowę. Może powinien był kazać swoim podwładnym ratować Adriena za wszelką cenę, może nawet zabić Howarda. Wtedy by go dopiero znienawidzili... Catherine na pewno. A to coś nowego.  
Zresztą, Theodore wcale nie chciał jego śmierci. Na pewno mogli mu jakoś pomóc... Nie miał tylko pomysłu jak.  
Późno już.  
Sorcerer przeciągnął się porządnie, ziewnął, odłożył dokumenty do szuflady. Podniósł z podłogi kodeks Leparystów.  
Pomyślał o Adrienie. Oby dał sobie radę, wytrzymał. Odbiją go jak najszybciej. Jutro poproszą o pomoc resztę Radiant Ops.  
– Theo. – Do gabinetu zajrzała Cynthia, ubrana już w koszulę nocną. – Oficer Metheoris – oznajmiła szeptem. – Mówi, że tylko na chwilę.  
– Nie mam chwili. – Theodore westchnął, oparł się na moment o blat biurka. – Idę spać. – Odłożył kodeks.  
– Raczej nie przyjmie takiej odmowy. – Assassinka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zostawiła uchylone drzwi.  
Za chwilę otworzyła je oficer Narsha Metheoris, przywitała się uprzejmie.  
Theodore powstrzymał zrezygnowane westchnienie. Na trudno, w sumie z nią mógł porozmawiać. Cenił i szanował sorcererke, pamiętał też, jak przytuliła go wtedy po imprezie, gdy nie wytrzymał już ze stresu... Wciąż zawstydzała go sama myśl o tamtym zdarzeniu, na szczęście Asmodianka nigdy o nim nie wspominała.  
Theodore wskazał na fotel, Narsha usiadła wygodnie, założyła nogę na nogę.  
– Czy to prawda? – spytała patrząc na Elyosa, który stał wciąż przy swoim biurku. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, czekał z założonymi rękoma. – To co mówią... – Narsha odchrząknęła. – Że zabiłeś Lady Ariel? – powiedziała po chwili.  
Theodore milczał uparcie. Narsha westchnęła w końcu, wyprostowała nogi, poprawiła czarną spódnicę.  
– Zresztą, nie ważne. Co mnie obchodzi wasza Lady Ariel. – Wstała z fotela, widząc, że sorcerer nie garnie się do zajęcia miejsca po drugiej stronie stolika. – Theodore. – Podeszła do Elyosa, stanęła razem z nim obok biurka. Przejechała pazurami po lśniącym blacie. – Już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy, już raz o to pytałam. – Pokręciła głową. – Może powinnam spróbować raz jeszcze. – Kolejne szuranie ostrych pazurów po biurku.  
Theodore uniósł brodę.  
– Czy zabiłeś, albo zleciłeś zabójstwo mojego żołnierza? – spytała kobieta ostro. Patrzyła w brązowe oczy Elyosa. – Żeby mieć pewność, że dla Xallevyna znajdzie się miejsce w oddziale Fatebound w Kamar – kontynuowała nerwowo. – Że będzie miał gdzie uciec przed Shadow Courtem…  
Theodore opuścił ręce, oparł dłoń zaraz przy pazurach Asmodianki, zmuszając ją do zaprzestania rysowania po blacie.  
– Przynajmniej masz na tyle przyzwoitości, by tym razem nie zaprzeczać – wycedziła Narsha, nie dając rady ukryć jak nieprzyjemna i stresująca była dla niej ta rozmowa.  
Theodore przełknął ślinę.  
– Nie znałem cię wtedy jeszcze – odpowiedział pokornie.  
Asmodianka wzięła głęboki oddech, odsunęła się o kilka kroków.  
– Coś by to zmieniło? – spytała kręcąc głową. – Powiedz mi jedno... – Wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Xallevyn wiedział? – Przygryzła usta. – Czy Xallevyn wiedział...  
– Nie… Ale nie jest głupi.  
Narsha uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  
– Przed niczym się nie powstrzymasz, prawda? – dodała łamiącym się głosem.  
Theodore zrobił krok w kierunku kobiety, uniósł lekko rękę, chcąc dotknąć jej ramienia.  
Narsha dobyła broni, zacisnęła zęby, gotowa bronić się przed mężczyzną.  
Theodore zamarł, przerażony i zdruzgotany jej niespodziewaną reakcją.  
– Ja nie... – szepnął drżącym głosem.  
Narsha zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nic ci nie... – Mężczyzna nie potrafił dobrać słów. Opuścił rękę, cofnął się powoli.  
Jak mogła pomyśleć, że chciałby ją skrzywdzić? On by przecież nigdy...  
Nigdy...  
– Chcesz coś jeszcze? – spytał ostro, mając już serdecznie dosyć tej późnej, niezapowiedzianej wizyty. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem pięści. Nie chciał, by to także zostało źle odebrane... Na Aiona...  
Narsha schowała orba.  
– W sumie to tak – przyznała, prędko podchodząc do mężczyzny.  
Za chwilę wymierzyła mu soczysty policzek, prosto z serca.  
Theodore aż się wzdrygnął, i z bólu i od nieprzyjemnego dźwięku mocnego uderzenia.  
Złapał oddech.  
Narsha wyszła z gabinetu, trzasnęła drzwiami.  
Theodore stał tak jeszcze przez moment. Przyłożył dłoń do swojego czerwonego policzka. Pod palcami poczuł drobne stróżki krwi, ściekające z zadrapań spowodowanych przez pazury Asmodianki.  
Zamknął oczy. Zsunął się na podłogę szurając plecami po swoim biurku. Zgiął kolana, opuścił głowę.  
Nie miał już siły.

= = =

Adrien Lane szedł posłusznie za oficerem Howardem Windsorem. Szybkim tempem mijali liczne namioty Leparystów. Większość ludzi zebranych w obozie patrzyła na chłopaka dosyć posępnym wzrokiem.  
Przy jednym z zakrętów stała Maya Calvert. Zadowolona, uśmiechnięta.  
– Piękne przedstawienie. – Adrien przystanął na moment, spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Nie musieliście go krzywdzić – dodał ostro, szczerze zdenerwowany.  
– Robił problemy – odparła Maya, niezbyt przejmując się pretensjami Daevy.  
– Doprawdy? – Adrien śmiał wątpić w zasadność takiego potraktowania jego przyjaciela.  
– Reszta zabiłaby go bez wahania, gdyby nie rozkazy oficera Windsora – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, trochę już uprzejmiej. – Ciesz się, że był tylko pobijany. Daevy rzadko kiedy mają tyle szczęścia.  
– Nie mamy czasu. – Howard ponaglił chłopaka. Opuścili teren obozu, dotarli do niewielkiego wodospadu u podnóża jednego z verterońskich wzgórz.  
Przystanęli. Adrien milczał. Gladiator odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
– Podłożyłeś swoją wiadomość do jego sześcianu. – Pokiwał głową. – Skąd ta pewność, że reszta mi ją przekaże? – spytał zaintrygowany. – Że odejdziemy od pierwotnego planu by z tobą porozmawiać?  
– Ponoć nieźle ich wszystkich ustawiłeś. – Adrien wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Miałem rację – skomentował pytania mężczyzny.  
– Wyglądasz na takiego, który ma zawsze rację. – Howard odetchnął głęboko, spojrzał na hipnotyzujący wodospad. – Miejmy nadzieję, że Lord Lepar da ci szansę.  
– Da na pewno.  
Błysnęło światło, drobinki Aetheru. W powietrzu zawisło trochę pyłu, jakby z Abyss.  
Trwało to ułamki sekund, zniknęło zaraz.  
– Lord Lephar. – Howard skłonił się na widok swojego władcy.  
Lord Lephar ruszył powoli wzdłuż rwącej wody, podszedł bliżej Adriena.  
– To ten chłopiec? – spytał unosząc dłoń. – Howard mówił, że masz interesujący plan, że chcesz nam pomóc. – Dotknął policzka młodego Elyosa. – Nie obawiaj się. Nie skrzywdzimy Daevy, która chce nam pomóc.  
– Nie chcę wam tylko pomóc. – Adrien pokręcił głową. – Chcę do was dołączyć.


	9. rentus base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję mojej ukochanej Ani. Dziękuję, że wspierasz mnie i w życiu, i w pisaniu fików <3

Ile czasu już minęło?  
Nie wiedział.  
Wystarczająco.  
Krew dawno już zakrzepła wokół licznych ran, piasek pod odrętwiałymi stopami był suchy, trochę jedynie bordowy. Aether przestał parzyć. Chyba. Może już go po prostu nie czuł.  
Nie czuł bólu. Czuł spokój.  
Wszystko zrozumiał, wszystko przemyślał. Jak mógł być tak ślepy, tak głupi? Postanowił. Musiał się zmienić, musiał działać. Atreia…  
Ile czasu już minęło?  
Głowa opuszczona, oczy zamknięte, dłonie bezwładne. Ledwo oddychał.  
Za słaby, by się uwolnić, za silny, by umrzeć.  
Usłyszał kroki. Nareszcie. Tak ciche, tak wyczekiwane. Ciężkie. Przyśpieszyły.  
Lord Nezekan nie dał rady unieść brody czy otworzyć oczu. Przełknął ślinę, rozchylił usta. Wargi miał tak suche i popękane, odzwyczajone od mówienia.  
– Nie było... – szepnął słabo. – Nie było warto... – przyznał pokornie. – Wszystko przeze mnie... – Zadrżał, jego ciało przeszył kłujący ból. Tak dawno się nie ruszał. – Pomogę ci – zapewnił błagalnie, niemal przez łzy. – Naprawię...  
– Ja pierdolę, co on ci... – Lord Zikel dotknął ramion templara, jego dłonie zadrżały lekko. Z przerażeniem popatrzył na aetherowe więzy, które przebijały zbroję i ciało Elyosa, trzymały go blisko przy ogromnej skale. – Nie ruszaj się – polecił puszczając wpółżywego mężczyznę, dobywając swojej halabardy.  
– Przepraszam... – Lord Nezekan niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił opuszczoną głową. – Nie było warto…  
– Będzie bolało – ostrzegł go Lord Zikel przesuwając palcami po ostrzu broni. Metal zalśnił Aetherem. – Zajebię skurwiela... – wycedził jeszcze.  
Odetchnął głęboko, zmarszczył brwi we wściekłości i skupieniu.  
Porządne, zdecydowane cięcie. Halabarda z ciężkim świstem przecięła powietrze między skałą a zbroją templara, zniszczyła pierwszy z więzów. Lord Nezekan wrzasnął słabo i boleśnie, gdy parzący Aether obtarł jego ranę, a ciało utraciło stabilność nadawaną mu przez uwięzienie przy skale.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął zęby. Cholera. Kolejne cięcie.  
Musiał go przecież jakoś uwolnić.  
Z zaciśniętych oczu Elyosa ciekły łzy, Asmodianin uparcie wyciągał magiczne więzy z jego ciała i zbroi.  
Musiał…  
Starał się robić to jak najszybciej, naprawdę.  
I tak bolało.  
– Już prawie – zapewnił. – Wytrzymaj. – Uniósł halabardę, przełknął ślinę.  
– Zik...? – Lord Nezekan uniósł powieki.  
– Zabieram cię z tego...  
– Zik…! – krzyknął słabo. Chciał się poruszyć, wyrwać gladiatorowi. Jego ciałem zawładnął dotkliwy ból, jakby wszystkie rany otworzyły się na nowo. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Tak duszno i gorąco. Ciemno.  
– Jeszcze chwila. Już tylko…  
Ostrze halabardy zniszczyło ostatni z magicznych więzów. Resztki Aetheru i kamieni wysunęły się z wymęczonego ciała Elyosa, ten zaczął upadać na ziemię. Lord Zikel złapał go prędko, upuścił swoją broń na piasek.  
– Nie mogę… – szepnął Lord Nezekan. – Muszę tutaj…  
Gladiator prychnął, pomógł templarowi zachować równowagę i oprzeć się o jedną ze skał. Odetchnął głęboko, podniósł i schował swoją broń. Templar czekał, mówił coś słabym szeptem. Asmodianin pokręcił głową, podszedł do mężczyzny, po czym zaczął prowadzić go ku krawędzi lewitującej wyspy. Stopy Elyosa sunęły się ciężko po piasku, jego spojrzenie stawało się coraz bardziej nieobecne, odbiegał gdzieś myślami.  
– Musimy się śpieszyć. – Lord Zikel wziął głęboki oddech, napiął mięśnie. – Nie mam zamiaru utknąć w tym koszmarze. – Pociągnął mocno Lorda Nezekana. – Coś ty sobie, kurwa, myślał?! – syknął wściekle, z trudem idąc przed siebie. Elyos stawał się coraz cięższy. – Nie waż mi się teraz umrzeć. Jesteś Lordem! – Gladiator przystanął, pomógł wykończonemu templarowi przykucnąć na piasku. – To za mało, żeby ciebie… – Potrząsnął nim lekko. – Nez!  
– Israphel ma rację… – szepnął jeszcze Elyos, zanim stracił przytomność.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął pięści. Jego oczy zalśniły wściekłą czerwienią.  
– Israphel ma przejebane.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton wstał powoli z łóżka. Niby się śpieszył, niby wszystko waliło mu się na głowę… Podszedł do okna. Delikatny blask świtu zaczynał wznosić się nad jasnymi domami, złote rzeźby i fontanny połyskiwały nieśmiało.  
Jak spokojnie.  
Theodore umył twarz, przeczesał włosy dłonią, założył mundur Radiant Ops. Dotknął swojego skaleczonego policzka. Powoli zapinał guzik po guziku. Starał się nie zaprzątać sobie głowy zbędnymi myślami. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Narshą, wcześniej z Sarą… Czekająca go wyprawa do Abyss, proszenie Davida o pomoc. Adrien u Leparystów. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co mogą zrobić Daevie służącej w Radiant Ops, której cała rodzina była ludźmi, a ojciec Leparystą.  
Musiał się śpieszyć.  
Wyszedł z łazienki, przysiadł na kanapie, odchylił głowę. Zamknął oczy, westchnął głęboko.  
Nigdy nie powinien był zostać oficerem. W ogóle nie nadawał się do wojska. Cała ta jego dziwna kariera bazowała na kłamstwach, pomyłkach i niedopowiedzeniach. Zaczynało go to wszystko doganiać…  
Wstał w końcu, wyszedł z pokoju.

Sara Godwin stała już w salonie, ubrana elegancko, chociaż nie w stroju Radiant Ops. Skrzyżowane ramiona, skupione spojrzenie. Odwróciła się w kierunku sorcerera, gdy tylko usłyszała jego kroki.  
– Theo – zaczęła uprzejmie, chociaż jak zawsze zdecydowanym tonem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią tylko, nic nie odpowiedział. Zszedł po schodach. – Xallevyn był tu wczoraj? – spytała Sara, widząc zadrapanie na twarzy przyjaciela. Chciała poprawić jakoś tę napiętą atmosferę. Theodore zmarszczył tylko brwi. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam…  
– To nie Xall – odparł sorcerer oschle. – Nie musisz ze mną iść.  
– Jeśli chodzi o to, co mówiłam wczoraj…  
– Nie. – Theodore nie chciał wracać do ich ostatniej rozmowy. Sam wiedział przecież doskonale jak wyglądała ich obecna sytuacja. Nic dziwnego, że Sarę także zjadał stres. Ich mała kłótnia była teraz najmniejszym z jego problemów. – Mam dla ciebie robotę – wyjaśnił. Kobieta skinęła głową. – Przejrzyj wszystko, co mamy o oficer Narshy Metheoris. A potem znajdź jeszcze więcej. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Sara rozchyliła usta. Zrozumiała od razu czyje to pazury zostawiły ślad na twarzy Theodora. Motyw Asmodianki też był już jasny, skoro gladiatorka miała szukać na nią jakichś haków.  
– Wie też o mnie? – spytała Sara od razu.  
– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Theodore. – Wie za to o Yversie. Mogę na ciebie liczyć?  
Kobieta skinęła głową. Darzyła co prawdą asmodiańską oficer niemałą sympatią, ale w tej sytuacji nie było miejsca na sentymenty.  
– Dowiem się wszystkiego – zapewniła.  
Sorcerer odetchnął, pogładził palcami lśniącą krawędź swojego srebrnego orba. Broń okalała jego nadgarstek, wystawała spod długiego rękawa, wyróżniała się na tle czarnej skórzanej rękawiczki.  
– Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Z Adrienem byłbym w naszej bazie w mgnieniu oka. A tak? Dostać się do portu, teleport do Sanctum, teleport do Eltnen, do Abyss, a potem jeszcze droga do bazy. Kilka godzin. Za kilka godzin to oddział Davida mógłby już pozabijać tych wszystkich Leparystów… – Zacisnął zęby, pomyślał o Adrienie, Howardzie, Catherine… Cholera jasna.  
Za dużo tego wszystkiego…  
– Rozmawiałeś z Eliotem? – Sara wyrwała sorcerera z zamyślenia. – Może już nie śpi. Można go obudzić. Kilka minut nic nie zmieni, a warto zadać mu kilka pytań.  
Theodore westchnął.  
– Masz rację. Powinienem z nim porozmawiać, chociaż chwilę.

Eliot Calvert usłyszał zdecydowane pukanie, trochę nerwowe. Podniósł się ostrożnie, oparł o poduszki. Na zewnątrz było już jasno, trochę światła wdzierało się do pomieszczenia przez szpary miedzy ciężkimi zasłonami.  
– Śmiało – zaprosił do pokoju. – Już się wyspałem. – W końcu w ciągu ostatniego dnia spędził w łóżku nieprzyzwoicie dużo czasu. Czuł się coraz lepiej.  
Theodore zamknął za sobą drzwi, podszedł do jednego z krzeseł, przysunął je bliżej kleryka, usiadł.  
– Ruszam zaraz do Abyss – wyjaśnił. – Potrzebujemy pomocy. Musimy jak najszybciej odbić Adriena.  
Eliot przymknął powieki.  
– Schrzaniłem – przyznał ponuro. – Przeze mnie nie mieliście kleryka w Tiamarancie. – Opuścił głowę. – Przeze mnie Cynthia została ranna.  
– To był mój błąd. – Theodore wyprostował plecy, wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie sądziłem, że będzie z nimi Howard. – Westchnął. – I że będą wiedzieli o umiejętnościach Adriena – dodał dosyć sugestywnie. – Nie przemyślałem tego. Śpieszyłem się. – Spojrzał uprzejmie na Eliota.  
– Dziękuję… – Kleryk uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nic im nie powiedziałem – zapewnił, jasno zrozumiawszy aluzję swojego oficera. – Theo, oni o nic nie pytali – dodał cicho. – Może i chcieli, ale… Zaczęli przekonywać mnie do współpracy, gdy pojawił się ten oficer Windsor i kazał im przestać. Zamknęli mnie w jakimś magazynie i trzymali tam aż do spotkania z wami. Nie wiem skąd wiedział o Adrienie, ale nie ode mnie. Pewnie wiedzą o wszystkich naszych teleporterach. Musimy…  
Theodore westchnął.  
Zawsze coś musiał, prawda?  
– Adrien w rękach Leparystów to sprawa całego Radiant Ops – przyznał wstając z krzesła. Musiał przetrawić słowa kleryka. Nie miały sensu, chyba, że Leparyści mieli jakieś kontakty w ich jednostce. Naprawdę, to wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu… Theodore skierował się do wyjścia. Będzie musiał porozmawiać nie tylko z Davidem ale i z generałem de la Warre. – Odpoczywaj, lada moment wracamy do Tiamaranty.  
Kleryk skinął głową.  
Wzdrygnęli się obaj przez huk z impetem otwieranych drzwi.  
– Theo! – Do pokoju wbiegła Sara, cała czerwona na twarzy. – Adrien… – zaczęła. – Eliot, będziesz potrzebny, możesz wstać?  
– Tak… – Chłopak podniósł się na lekko drżących dłoniach. – Co się…  
– Adrien! – Sara spojrzała na Theodora. – Wrócił właśnie, swoim portalem.

Drewniane schody zaskrzypiały donośnie, gdy Daevy zbiegły po nich w pośpiechu. Sara i Theodore rzucili się od razu w kierunku Adriena, Eliot szedł z tyłu, zbyt jeszcze obolały, by dotrzymać tempa towarzyszom.  
Adrien klęczał na dywanie, cały brudny i drżący. Trzymał się za dłoń, kulił nerwowo.  
– Na Aiona! – Theodore kucnął zaraz przy chłopaku, objął go ramieniem, wzrokiem ocenił jego stan. Na szczęście nienajgorszy. – Już jesteś bezpieczny… – zapewnił z przejęciem. – Jak uciekłeś? – Spojrzał na dłoń teleportera. – Adrien…  
– Przykuli cię do czegoś. – Sara stanęła nad towarzyszami. – No tak, wiedzieli przecież co potrafisz – syknęła.  
Adrien skinął głową, trochę się już uspokoił. Przejęty Theodore wciąż go nie puszczał.  
– Wolałem złamać palec czy dwa niż teleportować się bez dłoni – odparł chłopak słabo. – Kurwa, jak to boli.  
– Daj mi spojrzeć. – Do zebranych dołączył Eliot, odepchnął lekko sorcerera, przyjrzał się dłoni Adriena. – Trochę to zajmie – powiedział w końcu – ale wszystko będzie dobrze. – A twoje ramię? – spytał, pamiętając, że teleporter został raniony przez jego siostrę. Adrien dotknął rany, którą niedbale opatrzyli mu Leparyści, jęknął. – Nim też się zajmę – zapewnił Eliot ze spokojem.  
Theodore wstał w końcu, spojrzał na Sarę, potem odkrząknął niepewnie.  
– Przepraszam, że tak wyszło – zwrócił się do swojego asystenta. – Ruszałem właśnie do Abyss po pomoc.  
– Nie szkodzi, naprawdę… – Adrien pokręcił głową, opuścił wzrok. – Uciekłem jak tylko zostawili mnie samego, nic się nie stało.  
– Można niemal powiedzieć, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – dodał Eliot z lekkim uśmiechem. Rozpalił Aether między palcami, pogładził nimi nabrzmiałą skórę teleportera.  
– Adrien?! – Cynthia przystanęła u szczytu schodów. – Zastanawiałam się co to za hałas z rana…  
Sara spojrzała na assassinkę, a zaraz potem na teleportera.  
– Musisz umierać z głodu – zwróciła się do chłopaka po czym uniosła wzrok. – Cynthia, przydaj się.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową, zbiegła po stopniach, udała się do kuchni. Czuja jak drżą jej dłonie, zapewne z niedowierzania i radości.  
Eliot i Adrien siedzieli wciąż na dywanie, kleryk w skupieniu leczył towarzysza, chcąc jakoś wstępnie ogarnąć jego rany, zwłaszcza palce, a potem dopiero pójść na górę. I tak sam też był zbyt obolały żeby tak od razu wstawać.  
Theodore usiadł na kanapie, odetchnął głęboko. Dawno już nie czuł takiej ulgi. Mimo to, nie było czasu na odpoczynek, musiał…  
– Dasz rade zrobić portal do naszej bazy w Abyss? – spytała Sara krzyżując ramiona. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się delikatnie i z wdzięcznością. Przynajmniej to nie on wyszedł na niewrażliwego. – I tak musimy powiadomić generała.  
Adrien skinął głową.  
– Dajcie mi chwilę – szepnął.  
– Pomogę. – Eliot uniósł dłonie chłopaka, pomógł mu rozłożyć palce.  
Portal powstawał trochę dłużej niż zwykle, ale mimo to wyglądał solidnie. Theodore wstał z kanapy, poprawił swój mundur.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Pójdę z tobą, w końcu wrócimy lada moment. – Sara także podeszła do portalu.  
Sorcerer przytaknął. W takiej sytuacji nie miał już nic przeciwko obecności gladiatorki, przynajmniej będzie mu raźniej. Może to dla tego, że humor miał nagle jakoś trochę lepszy. Porozmawiają z de la Warre, wrócą portalem, potem skupią się na Tiamat. Oraz na Narshy… Tak czy inaczej, problem Leparystów jego oddział miał chwilowo z głowy.  
Zniknęli w portalu.  
Z kuchni wróciła Cynthia, niosła tackę z piciem i kilkoma małymi kanapkami.  
– Zaprowadźmy cię do łóżka – powiedziała z troską, podeszła do towarzyszy, odłożyła jedzenie na stolik.  
– Nie muszę leżeć – odparł Adrien trochę nerwowo.  
– Ale powinieneś. – Dziewczyna nie ustępowała. – Zaraz przyniosę ci śniadanie na górę. Możemy też pomóc ci się umyć.  
– Dam sobie radę. – Chłopak zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrzebował aż takiej troski. Na pewno nie od Daev.  
– Dobrze, dobrze. – Eliot uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wstał powoli, pomógł też podnieść się Adrienowi. – Cynthia ma rację, wystarczy tego siedzenia na podłodze. Rany masz wstępnie opatrzone, dokończymy, gdy się położysz. Oszczędzaj ramię i palce.  
Teleporter ustąpił niechętnie, dał się zaprowadzić do pokoju, z drobną pomocą ściągnął z siebie część ubrań, położył się na łóżku, odetchnął głęboko.  
Może Eliot i Cynthia mieli rację, potrzebował odpoczynku, porządnej drzemki. Dłoń też coraz mniej go bolała, był już w stanie poruszyć delikatnie palcami. Nic dziwnego, ich kleryk nie miał sobie równych.  
Assassinka wróciła się po tackę.  
Eliot przysiadł na krawędzi szafki nocnej, wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
– Gdy zrozumiałem, że nie wrócisz… – zaczął Adrien nieśmiało, w myślach starannie dobierając słowa. – Znalazłem ich bazę, ale nie potrafiłem sam cię stamtąd wyciągnąć, nie miałem pojęcia gdzie cię zamknęli… Nie umiem stać się niewidzialny czy coś…  
Kleryk spojrzał na chłopaka, westchnął.  
– Zrobiłeś co mogłeś, poinformowałeś resztę. – Pokręcił głową. – To ja nie powinienem był nabrać się na ten list…  
Adrien przełknął ślinę.  
– Ale to naprawdę była twoja siostra? – spytał ostrożnie. – Czy nie…  
Eliot zacisnął pięści.  
– Tak… – przyznał niechętnie. – Jeszcze gorzej, co nie? – Prychnął, trochę z powodu załamania swoją naiwnością, trochę z powodu szczerego niedowierzania i oburzenia. – Co nienawiść robi z ludzi…  
Adrien drgnął nerwowo.  
– Nie nazwałbym tego…  
Do pokoju wróciła Cynthia.  
– Śniadanie do łóżka. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Eugene wstał zbudzony donośnym pukaniem. Kurde. Tak dobrze mu się spało, nie myślał nawet o Adrienie i Leparystach, ze spokojem czekał na wsparcie reszty Radiant Ops i zbliżającą się misję. O Tiamat nie myślał tym bardziej, mimo, że każde wspomnienie o władczyni Balaurów podnosiło mu ciśnienie, zwłaszcza po ich ostatniej porażce.  
Spojrzał na Raima. Nagiego, wymęczonego Raima. Powinien go tu częściej przyprowadzać.  
Założył prędko jakieś spodnie i koszulkę, otworzył drzwi.  
– Już na nogach? – spytał widząc Eliota. – Myślałem, że tylko Theo ma robotę z rana, a ty przecież musisz odpoczywać…  
– Masz gościa? – Kleryk spojrzał w głąb pokoju. – Żyje? – spytał zdziwiony kamiennym snem Reianina.  
– Zmęczony… – Eugene podrapał się po karku. Odchrząknął. – Eliot… – Przygryzł usta. – To z Lady Ariel… – Spojrzał w szare oczy chłopaka. – Już nigdy nic przed tobą nie ukryję. Jesteśmy drużyną… – zawahał się na moment – przyjaciółmi – powiedział szczerze. – Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś z nami zostać.  
Eliot uniósł kącik ust.  
– Dalibyście mi odejść? – spytał uprzejmie, chociaż trochę ironicznie. Wiedział doskonale, jak Radiant Ops radziło sobie ze zdrajcami, dezerterami czy innymi wrogami.  
Eugene był w zbyt dobrym humorze, by wyczuć ironię w i tak zawsze sarkastycznym głosie kleryka. Nie chciał, by jego towarzysz kiedykolwiek jeszcze wątpił w swój oddział.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że nie – odpowiedział więc zdecydowanie, chcąc zapewnić kleryka o wartości ich przyjaźni i prawdziwości swoich zapewnień.  
Eliot westchnął tylko, zupełnie niezdziwiony.  
– Tak czy inaczej, nie po to przyszedłem. – Oparł dłoń o framugę, wziął głęboki oddech. – Adrien wrócił przed chwilą, uciekł Leparystom – wyjaśnił szeptem. Eugene zamarł, rozchylił usta, uniósł brwi. Ocknął się po chwili, pokręcił głową, chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale kleryk prędko przyłożył palec do swoich ust. – Odeślij go najpierw do domu – powiedział cicho – to sprawa Radiant Ops, dosyć delikatna.  
Eugene skinął głową.  
– Oczywiście. – Spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego Raima. – Zaraz do was dołączę.

Hayden uniósł wzrok, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Eliot. Kleryk wciąż chodził powoli, ostrożnie, obolały po pobycie w obozie Leparystów, na szczęście wyglądał coraz lepiej, chyba się nawet trochę uśmiechał.  
– Jak dobrze być znowu w komplecie – powitał go spiritmaster. Wstał z fotela, robiąc miejsce klerykowi.  
– Dobrze – zgodził się Eliot patrząc na Cynthię i Haydena – ale nie obrażę się jeśli wyjdziecie, muszę się skupić. Zjadłeś już? – spytał, zabierając Adrienowi tackę z jedzeniem.  
– Rób swoje – zgodził się teleporter – potrzebuję obu dłoni, by robić wam porządne portale – dodał niby żartobliwie.  
Cynthia także się podniosła, pociągnęła spiritmastera za ramię.  
– Chodź, odwiedzimy Reian, których trenowałeś – zaproponowała. – Na pewno denerwują się przed kolejną bitwą.  
– Okej. – Hayden poprawił kołnierz koszuli, poszedł za dziewczyną. – W sumie możesz mi też coś doradzić, potrzebuję opinii kogoś z dobrym gustem. Mam zamiar… – Zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
– Podrywacz. – Eliot pokręcił głową. – Ale chyba wspominał coś wcześniej o tatuażu. – Zobaczył pytający wzrok Adriena. – Gdy siedzieli nad moim łóżkiem, troskliwie nie dając mi zasnąć.  
– To ich specjalność – odparł teleporter. – A Hayden napatrzył się na Asmodian i pozazdrościł im wzorków. – Uśmiechnął się. – Może lepiej żeby Cynthia mu coś doradziła, inaczej skończy z imionami kilku lasek na rękach.  
– Nawet by mnie to nie zdziwiło. – Eliot pokiwał głową, nawet to sobie wyobraził. – Zdejmij koszulkę, zacznę od dokończenia z ramieniem. Przepraszam, że tak się stało… Moja siostra tak cię…  
– Daj spokój. – Adrien zaczął się rozbierać, Eliot trochę mu pomógł. – Nie ty jeden masz w rodzinie Leparystę.  
– No tak… Ostrożnie. – Kleryk przytrzymał ranne ramię chłopaka. – Miło z ich strony, że próbowali cię opatrzyć. – Odłożył jego koszulkę na szafkę. – Widać, że byłeś im potrzebny. – Eliot zacisnął zęby. – Nic im nie powiedziałem o twoich umiejętnościach, przysięgam. Nie mam pojęcia czemu zażądali wymiany, skąd wiedzieli…  
– Dowiemy się – zapewnił go Adrien. – Oficer siedzi właśnie u de la Warre, coś wymyślą. David złapie kilku Leparystów i po sprawie, wiesz, że potrafi zmusić ich do gadania – dodał entuzjastycznie, niemal za bardzo, trochę sztucznie.  
– Połóż się wygodnie, to głęboka rana.  
Adrien posłuchał.  
– Palce mniej już bolą?  
– Tak.  
Eliot dotknął dłoni chłopaka. Skąd wiedzieli? Oszem, zabrali jego rzeczy do swojego oficera, tego Howarda, ale przecież nic tam nie było. Eliot nie był na tyle głupi, by trzymać przy sobie jakiekolwiek ważne dokumenty, czy nawet notatki. Nawet jeśli, to na pewno nic o swoim oddziale… I tak prawie zapomniałby sześcianu, gdyby nie Adrien…  
–– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał teleporter, widząc zamyślenie kleryka. – Możemy poczekać aż poczujesz się lepiej, w końcu sam dopiero co…  
– W porządku. – Eliot wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie ruszaj się. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, poruszył palcami, skupił w nich Aether. Zmrużył oczy.  
Nie, na pewno nie.  
To nie miałoby sensu. Wyobraźnia płatała mu figle, pewnie ze zmęczenia.

= = =

Otworzył oczy. Powitała go stalowa szarość wysokiego sufitu i chłodne powietrze wpadające do pomieszczenia przez strzeliste okna.  
Dziwnie ponuro, ciemno, trochę nieprzyjemnie. Nie Elysea.  
Nie była to też duszna i gorąca atmosfera Abyss, w powietrzu nie unosił się drażniący pył, templar nie czuł już za plecami twardych skał...  
– Jesteś w Pandaemonium – usłyszał spokojny głos.  
Chciał się poruszyć, jego ciało przeszył jednak paraliżujący ból. Jęknął tylko, spojrzał na rozmówcę.  
Lord Azphel uśmiechał się delikatnie, pochylał się nad leżącym Lordem Nezekanem.  
– Marchutan i nasi najlepsi klerycy zajęli się twoimi ranami. Kilka tygodni i dojdziesz do siebie – wyjaśnił chłodno i uprzejmie.  
Łóżko było wygodne. Metalowe zdobne ramy lśniły zimnem, Elyosa nakryto jednak całkiem ciepłymi kocami, ułożono na miękkim materacu i delikatnym prześcieradle. Najdroższe materiały, ogromna komnata, jak na Lorda przystało.  
Mimo to, templar nie czuł się tutaj zbyt komfortowo.  
– Zikel? – spytał ostro.  
– Wyciągnął cię z Abyss. – Lord Azphel spojrzał na bandaże i opatrunki skrywające umięśnione ramiona Elyosa. Dawno już nie widział tak poważnych obrażeń na ciele jednego z Lordów. Mięśnie przebite na wylot, rozerwana skóra. Blizny będą schodzić miesiącami. – Israphel nie był skłonny do rozmowy? – spytał spokojnie, chociaż unosząc brwi z lekkim politowaniem,  
– Rozmawialiśmy.  
– Musimy przekonać go do współpracy.  
– Albo mu pomóc.  
Lord Azphel zamilkł zirytowany. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – oznajmił zbierając się do wyjścia.  
Lord Nezekan prychnął. Syknął zaraz z bólu, przeszył go kłujący dreszcz.  
– Co z Tiamat? – zacisnął zęby, bardziej z bólu, niż z nerwów.  
Lord Azphel zatrzymał się przy masywnych drzwiach, odwrócił przez ramię.  
– Zniszczyliśmy jej główną fortecę. Oko przestało istnieć a w raz z nim setki Balaurów. – Milczał przez chwilę. – Jednak Tiamat tam nie było… Lada moment nasze oddziały zabezpieczą okolice Rancory i ruszą dalej w głąb Tiamaranty.  
– Kto zawinił? – Templar nie miał ochoty na owijanie w bawełnę i udawanie, że połowiczny sukces to też sukces.  
– Elyosi od zawsze lubili bratać się z Balaurami – odparł Lord Azphel ostro. – W końcu to wy poparliście Israphela, gdy chciał zawrzeć z nimi pokój.  
Lord Nezekan milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, ani nawet ciągnąć tej dyskusji. Nie po tym, jak sam pomógł zabić Lady Ariel, by zakończyć jej współpracę z Lady Tiamat.  
Cholera.  
Władca Asmodae położył smukłą dłoń na zimnej klamce.  
– Jeśli to ktoś od nas, spotka go kara. – Usłyszał jeszcze słaby głos templara.  
Skinął głową.  
– Dokończymy tę rozmowę, gdy wydobrzejesz.  
– Mam wyjście? – spytał Lord Nezekan, ostrożnie unosząc obolałą rękę. Łańcuch kajdan zapiętych wokół jego drżącego nadgarstka uderzył dźwięcznie o metalową ramę łóżka.  
Lord Azphel opuścił komnatę.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr przeszedł przez szeroki kamienny most, który łączył Kamar ze wzgórzami rozpościerającymi się na północ od miasta. Pod mostem biegł długi zielony przesmyk, a w nim droga wiodąca do okolicznych miasteczek i wiosek.  
Asmodianin szedł powoli między drzewami, rozglądał się uważnie.  
Theodore Hamilton siedział kolo jednego z pagórków, zaraz pod niewielką skałą, w cieniu wysokich krzewów. Na zgiętych kolanach opierał dużą teczkę, w ręku trzymał wysłużony ołówek.  
Xallevyn podszedł do Elyosa, ten uśmiechnął się do razu, chociaż z niemałym zdziwieniem.  
– Ciężko cię znaleźć – przywitał się assassin. – Na szczęście jesteś dosyć rozpoznawalny w Kamar, zwłaszcza w mundurze.  
Theodore westchnął uroczo, odłożył teczkę z rysunkiem na trawę.  
– Nigdzie spokoju. – Przesunął się trochę, robiąc dla Asmodianina miejsce pod skalą, także w cieniu. – Przepustka?  
– Wszyscy mają wolne. – Xallevyn opadł na trawę, przeciągnął się leniwie. – Chwila integracji z Reianami przed wyruszeniem do Rancory.  
– Coś nie widzę, żebyś się z nimi integrował.  
– Wolę z tobą – odparł wyzywająco assassin. Pochylił się nad Theodorem, sięgnął po rysunek, który leżał na jego teczce. Panorama Kamar. – Jak żywe – powiedział z podziwem. – Podaruj to Kahrunowi jak skończysz.  
Theodore uniósł brwi. Nawet o tym nie myślał, ale w sumie...  
– Może... – szepnął zamyślony. Odetchnął, przymknął oczy. – Leparyści dorwali Eliota – powiedział cicho. Xallevyn drgnął nerwowo. – Już go odbiliśmy – dodał prędko sorcerer. – Tylko straciliśmy przy okazji Adriena. No, na chwilę. Już im uciekł. Spokojnie. Byłem z Sarą u de la Warre, wszystko mu wyjaśniłem… Ależ on mnie musi uwielbiać.  
Assassin pokręcił tylko głową, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ledwo ogarnął te szalone wieści, a po drodze zdążył się nawet porządnie zdenerwować.  
– Zostawić cię na chwilę i o, same nieszczęścia – odparł w końcu z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
Theodore oparł głowę na ramieniu Xallevyna, jęknął przemęczony.  
– Wiem… – zaczął cicho. – Dosyć mam już tego użerania się z Leparystami. To nie miało być nigdy moim zadaniem...  
Asmodianin wplótł pazury w blond włosy Elyosa, zaczął drapać go delikatnie po głowie.  
– No tak. Miało nim być tylko zabijanie i torturowanie schwytanych Asmodian – przypomniał gorzko. W końcu to w tym celu utworzono Radiant Ops podczas wojny. – To już wolę, gdy ganiasz za Leparystami i Balaurami. – Cmoknął Theodora w czoło, starając się ukryć niezadowolenie, które czuł myśląc o jednostce swojego partnera. Elyos uśmiechnął się słabo. – Coś jeszcze? – spytał Xallevyn obejmując mężczyznę.  
Theodore przygryzł usta, zaczął bawić się ołówkiem.  
– Narsha wini mnie o śmierć żołnierza, którego miejsce zająłeś – wyjaśnił, jakże zręcznie kontynuując przyjemny temat zabijania Asmodian.  
Xallevyn wstrzymał oddech, napiął mięsnie. Theodore odsunął się odrobinę, spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny, czekał na reakcję.  
Asmodianin myślał o tym codziennie. Zwłaszcza po konfrontacji z Narshą tamtego pamiętnego wieczora, czy rozmową z Yversem na statku. Coś musiało w tym być… Narsha…  
– Ma rację, prawda? – spytał.  
Przez chwilę słyszeli jedynie szelest liści i odległy gwar miasta.  
Theodore powoli skinął głową.  
Słonecznie, przyjemnie, cicho. A jednak ciężko było się rozluźnić.  
Asmodianin zadrżał.  
– Yvers też? – dodał, zmuszając się do nieodwrócenia głowy. Sorcerer ponownie przytaknął. Assassin zerwał się z trawy, złapał za głowę. – Narsha tego nie przepuści... – Zaczął chodzić w miejscu, próbował się uspokoić.  
Theodore przytrzymał go za nogawkę, uniósł brodę.  
– Będziemy gotowi. Nic nam nie grozi – zapewnił. – A jeśli będzie trzeba kogoś...  
– Theo. – Xallevyn zastygł w miejscu, zmarszczył brwi. – Nie. – Kucnął na trawie, oparł dłonie na ramionach sorcerera. – Masz chronić także Yversa – polecił ostro.  
Elyos nawet nie drgnął, westchnął tylko.  
– Zawsze mogę wydać Sarę, to ona czekała na Yversa i tego żołnierza. To ona go zabiła… – odparł spokojnie. W końcu już dawno przeanalizował wszystkie swoje opcje.  
Xallevyn musiał usiąść.  
Theodore dotknął dłoni Asmodianina, pogładził palcami jego szorstką skórę. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę w przyjemnym cieniu, w niezręcznej ciszy.  
– Zrobiłbyś to? – spytał w końcu assassin. Sam nie wiedział jaką odpowiedź wolałby usłyszeć. Może żadną.  
– Wystarczy. – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Narsha na pewno nie zrobi nic głupiego – zakończył uprzejmie.  
Xallevyn położył się na trawę, niechcący opierając głowę na rysunku Theodora. Podniósł go z ziemi, uśmiechnął się.  
– Dziwne, że nie namalowałeś jeszcze żadnego Reianina. – Odłożył rysunek. Theodore położył się zaraz obok Asmodianina. – Pamiętasz jak pozowałem ci do twoich prac i książki?  
Patrzyli w błękitne niebo.  
– Bardzo wyraźnie. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Reianie nie są aż tacy ciekawi jak ty – dodał zalotnie. – Chciałabym częściej malować, ale trochę słabo z czasem…  
– Jak już zajemy Tiamat, będzie lepiej. – Xallevyn podniósł się na łokciu, przesunął pazurem po zdobnej szacie leżącego Theodora. Piękny mundur, wiadomo. Ale mógłby go zdjąć… – Może zamieszkamy gdzieś tutaj? – spytał pogodnie, przestając już rozmyślać o swojej oficer i innych problemach. – Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić. Przynajmniej nikt by na nas krzywo nie patrzył.  
– Poradzimy sobie w Elysei. – Theodore przymknął oczy, z rozkoszą pozwolił Xallevynowi drapać go delikatnie po całym ciele. – Mógłbym wrócić do pracy naukowej...  
– Niezbyt ciągnie mnie do Elysei – przyznał assassin zatrzymując palce.  
Theodore odkrząknął, schował dłonie pod głowę, oparł się na nich wygodnie. Nie miał ochoty na sprzeczki, chciał odpocząć, pobyć po prostu ze swoim assassinem.  
Asmodianin, także uznając temat za zakończony. Powoli przesunął dłonią po klatce piersiowej Elyosa, dotarł do jego skórzanego paska, zaczął go rozpinać.  
Sorcerer wciągnął powietrze.  
– Pamiętasz, kiedyś na plaży? – spytał Xallevyn przygryzając usta, nie potrafiąc ukryć podniecenia. – W każdej chwili ktoś mógł nas nakryć…  
– Tak... – Theodore jęknął. – Wciąż nie wierzę, że to zrobiliśmy... – Zabrał ręce spod głowy, podniósł się odrobinę. – Xall... – Zobaczył, że assassin rozpiął już jego pasek i zaczynał wyciągać go ze szlufek. – Co ty... – Prędko złapał go za nadgarstek.  
– Nie udawaj niewiniątka, oficerze Hamilton. – Xallevyn, wciąż pozwalając Theodorowi trzymać się za rękę, podniósł się z trawy i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. – Puść – wolał rozkazać ostrym tonem, niż samemu się uwolnić. Theodore zawahał się przez moment, spojrzała assassina z lekkim niedowierzaniem, ten jednak zachował kamienną twarz. – Puść – powtórzył , drugą dłonią wyciągając pasek ze spodni sorcerera.  
Theodore zabrał rękę.  
Xallevyn uśmiechnął się, seksownie i dominująco, napiął pasek w dłoniach. Nagły ruch materiału wypełnił okolicę groźnym trzaskiem. Assassin nachylił się nad sorcererem.  
– Leż sobie wygodnie – polecił rozbawiony. – Ale mnie nie dotykaj. – Ułożył ręce sorcerera na trawie, związał je mocno paskiem. Na tyle mocno, by ślad na jego skórze utrzymał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas po zabawie. Wyprostował się zadowolony. Idealnie.  
– Co jeśli jakiś Reianin… – zaczął jeszcze Theodore, równie zestresowany, co pobudzony.  
– Pozwolimy mu dołączyć – odparł prędko rozochocony Asmodianin. Pocałował zaraz Elyosa w rozchylone usta, nie dając mu szans na dalszy sprzeciw. Rękoma już rozpinał jego rozporek. Czarny płaszcz sorcerera rozpościerał się na trawie, jego dłonie poruszały się nerwowo w uwięzi, a napięte mięśnie sprawiały tylko, że skórzany pasek wbijał się jeszcze mocniej w jego delikatną skórę.  
Theodore westchnął głośno, gdy Xallevyn wziął w rękę jego penisa i delikatnie przesunął po nim pazurem. Westchnął jeszcze głośniej, gdy poczuł na sobie mokre wargi i szorstki język Asmodianina.  
– Och, Theo… – Assassin przerwał pieszczotę, spojrzał w oczy sorcerera. – Przez ciebie ktoś nas usłyszy, a przecież tego nie chcesz… Ani słowa, bo nie dokończę i tak cię tutaj zostawię – zagroził przekonująco, po czym od razu wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
Ruszał językiem powoli, nieśpiesznie, doprowadzając sorcerera do granic wytrzymałości. Drażnił się z nim tak bezlitośnie, napawając się każdym stłumionym jękiem partnera.  
Bezradny i spragniony Theodore nie mógł pomóc sobie dłonią, z całych sił zacisnął więc zęby, starając się być cicho aż do samego końca, aż do upragnionego orgazmu.  
Prawie mu się to udało.

= = =

Oficer Lisa Atenberry weszła do pomieszczenia, westchnęła dosyć ostentacyjnie. Stanęła przy krześle, oparła jedną dłoń na jego brzegu, drugą na swoim biodrze.  
– Lepiej żeby to było coś ważnego – powiedziała sceptycznym tonem. – Wyciągnęliście mnie ze spotkania.  
Generał de la Warre siedział przy stole, stukał palcami w pękatą fioletową teczkę. Uniósł brodę, otworzył usta, gotów wyjaśnić powód nagłego spotkania.  
– Leparyści mają Adriena Lane – uprzedził go oficer David Crawford.  
Lisa uniosła brwi, zaniemówiła. Po chwili usiadła z wrażenia.  
– W takim razie... – zaczęła po chwili, już zdecydowanie mniej pewnym głosem. Przełknęła ślinę. – Musimy…  
– David, opanuj się. – Generał uniósł dłoń. Spojrzał na spanikowaną kobietę. – Już nie mają – wyjaśnił. – Rano byli u mnie Theodore i Sara. Spieprzyli kilka spraw, ale na szczęście opanowali już sytuację.  
– Na Aiona, o czym wy mówicie? – Lisa popatrzyła na mężczyzn z oburzeniem, nieźle zdenerwowana i trochę zagubiona.  
– Już tłumaczę. – Generał de la Warre westchnął. Gdyby jego podwładni raczyli nie spóźniać się na pilne spotkania, nie musiałby powtarzać wszystkiego dwa razy.  
Powtórzył jednak, sam wciąż starając się ułożyć sobie w głowie relację Theodora.  
Lisa słuchała w skupieniu, w końcu rozluźniła się lekko. Nalała sobie wody, czuła jak wyschło jej w gardle. A nawet nic nie mówiła. Wzięła spory łyk, gdy generał skończył opowiadać. Odchrząknęła, odwróciła się do Davida.  
– Twój oddział miał najwięcej styczności z Leparystami. Musisz z nimi porozmawiać. Może coś widzieli, słyszeli... Cokolwiek, co pomoże nam ustalić skąd Leparyści dowiedzieli się o Adrienie. – Zrobiła krótką pauzę. – Musimy też założyć, że mogli...  
– Wystarczy – wycedził mężczyzna, nie mając zamiaru wysłuchiwać takich insynuacji. – Porozmawiam – zapewnił. – Musimy też trzymać się razem, zamiast wzajemnie oskarżać, generale. – Spojrzał na de la Warre, ten skinął głową. Lisa westchnęła. – Pilnujmy też swoich teleporterów – dodał David już trochę uprzejmiej. – Musimy założyć, że Leparyści wiedzą o wszystkich. O ile to dlatego chcieli Adriena. Równie dobrze mogli zmusić do współpracy jakiegoś zwykłego teleportera. – Myślał na głos. – Chyba, że potrzebowali nie tylko jego umiejętności, ale i wiedzy… W końcu nasi teleporterzy dotrą praktycznie wszędzie. Zwłaszcza Adrien, najlepiej zaznajomiony z Balaureą.  
– Możliwe, że chcieli przetransportować więcej sił do Balaurei. – przyznał de la Warre. – Warto jednak spytać kilkoro Leparystów o szczegóły – zwrócił się do Davida. – Asmodian – uściślił. – Nie chcemy dodatkowych problemów.  
– Rozkaz. Zaraz się tym zajmę.  
– W porządku. – Lisa dopiła wodę, wstała od stołu. – David – zwróciła się do mężczyzny – pośpiesz się też z wytypowaniem swojego najlepszego żołnierza na nowego oficera. Mam już sporo rekrutów do nowych oddziałów.  
– Nie chcę oddawać najlepszego żołnierza – odparł oficer drocząc się delikatnie. – Theodore też musi? – Także podniósł się z krzesła.  
– Jemu tak czy inaczej zabieramy Sarę – wtrącił się generał. Zabrał teczkę ze stołu, wsunął swoje krzesło. – Macie co robić. – Uznał spotkanie za zakończone. – Miejmy też nadzieję, że oddziałowi Hamiltona uda się w końcu z Tiamat.  
Cała trójka skierowała się do drzwi.  
– I tak wykonali już kawał dobrej roboty – przyznała Lisa uprzejmie. – Tiamat i jej Balaury to ciężki przeciwnik. – Przystanęła na moment, uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. – Ariel wysłała Theodora do Balaurei, żeby pomógł jej w utrzymaniu sojuszu z Tiamat i znalezieniu artefaktu... Świetnie jej to wyszło. – Pokręciła głową, zachwycona ironią wszystkich tych zdarzeń. – Niesamowite, jak długo zdołał ją oszukiwać... I zwodzić nas wszystkich.  
– Jest w tym dobry. – Przyznał David otwierając drzwi.  
– A na koniec ją zabił, przekonując do tego dwóch Lordów – kontynuowała Lisa, gdy szli korytarzem. Spojrzała na generała de la Warre. – Da sobie rade i z Tiamat, nie musimy się tym przejmować – podsumowała. – Teraz wybaczcie, jestem w trakcie spotkania z naczelnikiem więzienia w Heironie.  
Skręciła do holu, w którym czekał jej teleporter.  
– Tylko nie przesadź, to ja będę musiał później ustawiać takich rekrutów do pionu. – Pożegnał ją David. Odwrócił się do generała. – Potrzebuję około tygodnia, potem zdam raport.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową. Odetchnął głęboko.  
– David, jeśli... – zaczął.  
– Jeśli to ktoś od nas współpracuje z Leparystami? – dokończył za niego oficer, mało profesjonalnym tonem. – Niby w jakim celu?  
– Jeśli to ktoś od nas – kontynuował bezwzględnie generał – będzie musiał ponieść karę. Powiedz, że rozumiesz – polecił ostro.  
– Rozumiem – odparł David równie uprzejmie. – Generał wybaczy. – Odszedł w kierunku zejścia do podziemi bazy. Możliwe, że nie powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem pięści.  
Generał de la Warre postukał palcami w teczkę, podszedł do jednego z wysokich okien. Spojrzał na głębokie, granatowe niebo Abyss, przeplatane lewitującymi skałami, smugami wyrazistych barw i wolno dryfującymi statkami.  
Mężczyzna myślał o Lady Tiamat, Leparystach, Lady Ariel, swoich podwładnych, szpiegach, zdrajcach i nowych rekrutach. Pokręcił głową.  
Otworzył teczkę. Portret Theodora Hamiltona, jego dane. Na kolejnych stronach każda jedna najmniejsza informacja o sorcererze, jego bliskich, jego byłych, jego upodobaniach, nawet wzmianka o kolczyku, który zrobił sobie po przegranym zakładzie. Każdy jego ważny czyn i decyzja. Każda mocna strona, każda słabość do wykorzystania.  
Dzisiaj doszło kilka stron.  
Generał de la Warre naprawdę nie wiedział, czy powinien Theodora mocniej kontrolować, czy też raczej szkolić go na swojego następcę. Zapewne i to i to.

= = =

Odprawa nie trwała długo, w końcu wszyscy znali swoje zadania, nie było też powodu, by zwlekać z wymarszem. Żołnierze garnęli się do walki, wszyscy czując niedosyt po bitwie w Oku Tiamaranty.  
Do Rancory przybyli po południu. Większość sił Fatebound i Hush Blade, kilkanaście oddziałów Reian, oddział Radiant Ops. Reszta wojsk pozostała w Sarpan, ochraniać Kamar i okolice oraz Kahruna. Stolica leżała głęboko na terenach Reian, nie musiała więc być aż tak pilnie strzeżona, nie w obliczu zagrożenia pod Rancorą. Była to w końcu twierdza wysunięta najdalej w głąb Tiamaranty, otoczona nielicznymi już terenami kontrolowanymi przez Reian. Terenami, na których miały się ponoć znajdować kopalnie czy magazyny Balaurów. Musieli wszystko to więc sprawdzić i zrobić trochę porządków przed wyruszeniem po głowię Lady Tiamat.  
Odprawę prowadziła generał Blackwood, dowódczyni Hush Blade. Generał Ingvar, dowódca Fatebound, stał zaraz obok kobiety, wyprostowany, pewny siebie, nie czujący potrzeby dodawać cokolwiek do planu Elyoski. W końcu ustalili wszystko razem jeszcze w Kamar, dosyć zgodnie dzieląc zadania pomiędzy swoje jednostki.  
Lordowie Kaisinel i Marchutan nie byli obecni w Rancorze, możliwe, że chwilowo przebywali zresztą poza Balaureą. Mieli poprowadzić dopiero atak w głąb Balaurei i zabić Lady Tiamat, uczestniczenie w zabezpieczaniu okolic Rancory ani trochę ich nie interesowało.  
Większość Reian wraz z kilkoma oddziałami Asmodian i Elyosów wyznaczona została do zniszczenia fabryki w Esoterrace. Była to w końcu największa znana baza Balaurów w Sarpan, na dodatek nie mieli w niej już żadnego sojusznika. Generałowie wierzyli, że taki atak skutecznie też odwróci uwagę wroga od Rancory, przynajmniej na chwilę.  
Pozostali żołnierze Fatebound mieli sprawdzić jeden z punktów zaznaczonych na mapie Lady Tiamat, osadę wzniesioną przy niewielkim garnizonie strzegącym jednej z głównych dróg prowadzących do Rancory. Reszta oddziałów Hush Blade miała za to zająć się drugim niedalekim punktem, magazynem i małym zakładem produkcyjnym Reian. Radiant Ops dostało do sprawdzenia Rentus, największe z miasteczek w tej części Balaurei. Każde z tych trzech miejsc było rzekomo wykorzystywane przez Balaury do wydobycia czy transportu Drany dla Lady Tiamat. W Reianach aż gotowało się na samą myśl, że podejrzenia te mogły okazać się prawdziwe.

Theodore Hamilton nie myślał na ten temat nic konkretnego. Mało co mogło go zdziwić po tym, jak sama Lady Ariel okazała się zdrajczynią, przynajmniej jego oczach. Balaury przejmujące kontrolę nad częścią ziem Reian, najprawdopodobniej z pomocą samych Reian? Mało zaskakujące. Wszędzie mogli znaleźć się zdrajcy czy inni oportuniści. On sam przecież zdradziłby praktycznie każdego, by chronić Xallevyna… Cóż, jakiekolwiek powody mieli Reianie, którzy zdecydowali się pomoc ich wrogom, jedno było dla Theodora jasne. Jeśli zapiski Lady Tiamat były prawdziwe, jeśli naprawdę znajdą w tych miejscach jakiekolwiek Balaury i współpracujących z nimi Reian… Wszyscy z nich lada moment spotkają się z Aionem.  
W sali, oprócz Theodora i generałów, znajdowali się wszyscy pozostali oficerowie oddziałów zaangażowanych w zabezpieczenie okolic Rancory. Theodore jako jedyny przyprowadził także Eugena, w końcu Radiant Ops zawsze działało poza kontrolą wojska Elysei. Sorcerer zwykle zabierał ze sobą Sarę, swoją zastępczynię, ostatnio jednak nie miał ochoty by z nią rozmawiać, by na nią patrzeć. Coś się zmieniło od kiedy powiedział na głos, że mógłby ją poświęcić dla dobra swojego i Xallevyna. Czuł się tak jakoś…  
Nie. Na pewno nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, po co się przejmować.  
Eugene był za to w nienajgorszym nastroju. Cieszył się, że Raim został w Kamar, i to nie w byle jakiej roli. On i jego oddział strzegli teraz samego pałacu Kahruna. Zasłużyli na to po misji w Oku Tiamaranty.  
Raim był bezpieczny, a Eugene miał siły i chęci, by pozbyć się jak najwięcej Balaurów z Tiamaranty, by odzyskać zaufanie Kahruna. I by jak najszybciej wrócić do Raima.  
Theodore słuchał planu generał Blackwood jednym uchem. Jego myśli uciekały w kierunku Haydena. Haydena, który nie tak dawno przywołał żywiołaki przy Howardzie. Theodore nie był wtedy nawet w stanie rozpalić płomienia w dłoni…  
– Tego nie schrzanimy – odezwał się Eugene szeptem, widząc strapienie sorcerera. – Zbadamy sytuację w Rentusie, nie podniesiemy żadnych alarmów. A jeśli Balaury naprawdę się na niego połasiły… – Uniósł brodę. – Wyprosimy je grzecznie.  
– Oby tak właśnie było. – Theodore uśmiechnął się trochę bezczelnie. – W końcu to ty zdasz raport Kahrunowi. – Wiedział przecież, że władca Reian darzył gunnera niemałą sympatią. A, że ostatnio Radiant Ops popadło trochę w jego niełaskę, trzeba było jakoś załagodzić sytuację, na przykład uroczym posłańcem.  
Eugene prychnął tylko, tym razem nawet się nie sprzeczał.  
Nie ma sprawy, chętnie przejdzie się do pałacu.

Generał Blackwood skończyła mówić. Nie było pytań. Oficerowie opuścili salę, skierowali się do swoich oddziałów, które czekały już w centrum twierdzy, gotowe do wymarszu.  
Theodore skinął głową w kierunku oficer Narshy Metheoris, życząc jej powodzenia. Kobieta od razu poczuła się trochę spięta, zmusiła się do sztucznego uśmiechu. Oddaliła się zaraz szybkim krokiem.  
– Kłopoty? – Do sorcerera i gunnera podeszła oficer Tvei Aymara, której, ku zaskoczeniu mężczyzn, towarzyszył Nyvre Taivynn. – Przecież wasze oddziały tak świetnie się dogadują – dodała trochę żartobliwie, trochę złośliwie.  
Theodore zignorował pytanie kobiety, spojrzał za to na rangera. Stanął też krok przed Eugenem, zasłonił go ramieniem, jakoś tak odruchowo. Od razu wyczuł zdenerwowanie swojego przyjaciela.  
Tvei zauważyła spojrzenie sorcerera.  
– Nie dotrzymam tempa swoim własnym żołnierzom – wyjaśniła zgorzkniale. – Nyvre poprowadzi oddział, ja zostanę w fortecy z generałami i strażą.  
Eugene odsunął od siebie dłoń Theodora, uspokoił się trochę. Próbował nie patrzeć na rangera, z wzajemnością zresztą. Przez słowa Asmodianki gunner od razu pomyślał o swoim byłym oficerze, Howardzie Windsorze. Tak ciężko było być człowiekiem w armii, a co dopiero zdobyć i utrzymać wyższe stanowisko. Pół biedy brak umiejętności kontroli Aetheru… Gorsze było główne dowództwo, czekające tylko na jakieś drobne potknięcie, na jakikolwiek powód, by pozbyć się takiego żołnierza. W armii Asmodae nie było zapewne dużo lepiej.  
– Przyda się tutaj ktoś kompetentny. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Nie możemy zostawić najważniejszej twierdzy bez porządnej ochrony.  
Tvei uniosła brwi, rozpromieniło się lekko. Nyvre zacisnął zęby, zirytowany kurtuazyjnością Elyosa. A jeszcze bardziej reakcją swojej dowódczyni.  
– Na mnie czas. – Minął Elyosów, przy okazji popychając Eugena ramieniem.  
– Spokojnie. – Theodore przytrzymał swojego przyjaciela. – Na nas także. – Pożegnał się z Tvei, obrócił na pięcie.  
Kobieta skinęła głową, ruszyła w głąb twierdzy.  
– Oby ten zwiad poszedł wam lepiej, niż ostatni – dodała jeszcze na odchodne.  
– Oby. – Theodore westchnął.

– Coś nowego? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Hayden na widok swojego oficera.  
Cały oddział Radiant Ops czekał już przy drodze prowadzącej ku Rentusowi, wszyscy w swoich eleganckich czarno czerwonych mundurach, nawet Adrien miał na sobie nie tylko zwykłą ciemną koszulę, ale także skórzaną kurtkę z czerwonymi elementami i wysokie wiązane buty.  
– Bez zmian – odparł Theodore. Razem z Eugenem stanęli przy swoich towarzyszach. – Pozostali już ruszają, pora i na nas. – Odetchnął, uniósł brodę. – Adrien, znajdź magazyny z Draną. Nie wdaj się w żadną walkę ani nawet rozmowę – polecił. Chłopak skinął głową. – Cynthia i Eugene, chcę mieć nazwisko każdego jednego Reianina współpracującego z Balaurami. Nikt nie może was zauważyć. – Assasinka i gunner przytaknęli posłusznie. – Sara i Hayden, ze mną. – Theodore ruszył wzdłuż drogi. – Porozmawiamy z mieszkańcami, w razie czego skupimy na sobie uwagę.  
Gladiatorka i spiritmaster ruszyli za Theodorem. Adrien zniknął w portalu, Cynthia i Eugene odbiegli w inną stronę, stali się niewidzialni.  
– Chciałabym, żebyśmy tym razem nie mieli racji – przyznała Sara ponuro.  
– Mnie za to świerzbią ręce. – Hayden uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o możliwości zabicia kilku Balaurów.  
– Tylko rozmawiamy – przypomniał mu Theodore. – Przegrupujemy się i przygotujemy do ewentualnego ataku, gdy każdy oddział dostarczy już swój raport, a Balaury skupią się na obronie Esoterrace.  
– Tak jest, tak jest. – Spiritmaster poprawił rękawiczki, rozciągnął palce.

= = =

Lord Nezekan otworzył oczy. Do pokoju weszła jakaś młoda Daeva. Niski chłopak, wyraźnie zestresowany. W rękach trzymał starannie złożoną czarną szatę. Podszedł do łoża, położył szatę na szafce. Kucnął przy Elyosie, wyjął z kieszeni niewielki klucz.  
– Lord Azphel czeka – powiedział uprzejmie, starając się nie patrzeć templarowi w oczy. Uwolnił jego dłoń, wstał powoli. Lord Nezekan dotknął swojego lekko obtartego nadgarstka. – Proszę usiąść, pomogę – dodał chłopak drżącym głosem, schował klucz.  
Elyos podniósł się z pościeli, podparł o ramię Daevy. Jęknął, gdy jego plecy przeszył bolesny dreszcz. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, chłopak od razu odsunął się o krok.  
Lord Nezekan wziął głęboki, chociaż ostrożny oddech.  
Tak łatwo byłoby wrócić do Elysei. Ta Daeva nie miałaby szans go powstrzymać. Nawet w tym stanie mógłby zabić ją bez większego wysiłku. Mógłby wrócić...  
Nie chciał.  
– Dziękuję. – Elyos wstał z łóżka, podparł się o laskę, którą podał mu chłopak. Masywna, srebrna, ozdobiona czarnymi kryształami. Dobrze leżała w dłoni, metal z początku był tak przyjemnie chłodny, jak wszystko w Asmodae.  
Chłopak odszedł do drzwi, stanął tyłem do Lorda. Nezekan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Większość Daev nie reagowała na widok Lorda aż tak nerwowo. Może to dlatego, że był Lordem z Elysei? A może za bardzo przywykł ostatnio do zachowania Hamiltona i zapomniał już, jakie wrażenie wywoływał na zwykłych Daevach. A może...  
Odwrócił się przez ramię, spojrzał na chłopaka.  
– Co zrobi z tobą Lord Azphel, jeśli mnie nie przyprowadzisz?  
Chłopak milczał, widać było jednak, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej spięty.  
– Nie martw się – powiedział Lord Nezekan zakładając szatę. Czekały na niego czarne spodnie, długa bluzka z kołnierzem pod samą szyję oraz ciemny płaszcz zdobiony srebrem i turkusem. Sztywne mankiety, zdobione metalowe elementy, dopasowany w talii, kończący się zaraz nad posadzką. – Pójdę z tobą. – Buty na szczęście nie wymagały wiązania, templar nie dałby rady schylić się na dłużej.  
Laska zastukała o podłogę, chłopak otworzył drzwi, po czym pokornie i z wdzięcznością wprowadził Lorda Nezekana na korytarz.

Lord Azphel stał przy długim szklanym stole. Na blacie mieniły się kunsztowne butelki pełnie wyśmienitych trunków.  
– Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Asmodianin sięgając po szklanki. Lord Nezekan podszedł powoli do mężczyzny, przystanął przed stołem. Skinął głową w kierunku niemal czarnego napoju. – Doskonały wybór. – Lord Azphel napełnił szkło, podał je Elyosowi. – Produkują to jedynie w Theobomos.  
Lord Nezekan podziękował, podszedł do fotela. Oparł laskę o jego ramię, usiadł ostrożnie. Nie miał siły, by prowadzić tę rozmowę na stojąco. Trudno.  
Asmodianin zajął miejsce na przeciwko Elyosa, nie chciał dominować postawą nad swoim rozmówcą, nie taki miał plan.  
Sala była niemal pusta, tylko ten stół, kilka siedzeń, dwa niskie stoliki, nieliczne obrazy. Ciemno i chłodno. Lord Nezekan zaczynał to całkiem lubić. Tak daleko od Elysei, tak przyjemnie i spokojnie.  
– O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Azphel? – spytał biorąc łyk alkoholu. Mocny. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Otarł usta, odstawił szklankę na stół. Szkło stuknęło o blat.  
Asmodianin pochylił się delikatnie, spojrzał w turkusowe oczy mężczyzny.  
– Pomocy – odparł łagodnie.  
Elyos zaśmiał się pod nosem, pokręcił głową. Sięgnął po swój alkohol.  
– Wciąż pamiętam, gdy ostatni raz zgodziłem się pomoc tobie i Triniel – powiedział dosyć ostro. Opróżnił szklankę. Cholera, mocne i gorzkie. Dokładnie na coś takiego miał ochotę.  
Lord Azphel odetchnął, wyprostował plecy.  
– Przestań tkwić w przeszłości. – Przesunął placami po skórzanym oparciu czarnego fotela. – Pomóż mi kreować przyszłość.  
– Czemu tobie? – Elyos zacisnął pięści. – Czemu nie Israphelowi? To za nim poszła kiedyś Ariel, a ja za nią. – Podniósł się nieco pod wpływem emocji. – Czemu teraz... – Syknął boleśnie, usiadł ponownie.  
Asmodianin wstał, podniósł z blatu pustą szklankę Elyosa. Uniósł ja pytająco. Lord Nezekan wściekle skinął głową.  
– Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o Ariel? – spytał beznamiętnie Lord Azphel. Otworzył butelkę, nie żałował alkoholu. – Boisz się nawet spojrzeć pozostałym Lordom w oczy po tym, co zrobiłeś. – Podał szklankę Elyosowi. Ten wziął ją drżącą dłonią, bez chwili zwłoki wypił solidny łyk. Asmodianin nie chciał jednak drążyć teraz tego ciężkiego tematu, nie chciał denerwować mężczyzny. – Mimo, że postąpiłeś słusznie – dodał siadając. – Zrozumieją. – Chciał pokazać, że jest po jego stronie.  
Lord Nezekan wbił wzrok w lśniącą posadzkę.  
– Czasem sam nie rozumiem… – Przymknął oczy. Był zmęczony, obolały.  
– Tylko zjednoczeni możemy stawić czoła Balaurom. Wspólny rząd, Lordowie, Daevy, ludzie... – Lord Azphel przerwał widząc, że wzbudził zainteresowanie Elyosa. – Przecież sami od dawna o tym myślicie.  
– A na jego czele? – spytał Lord Nezekan zgorzkniale. – Ty?  
– Israphel.  
Chwila ciszy. Elyos ponownie napił się alkoholu, Asmodianin kończył dopiero pierwszą szklankę.  
Cholera. Lord Nezekan zacisnął zęby. On to naprawdę rozważał. Nie chciał wracać do Elysei, nie chciał wracać do Abyss. Nie chciał ciągle walczyć.  
Naprawdę to rozważał. Rozluźnił się, uśmiechnął. Nic nowego, przecież od zawsze był idiotą. Odstawił resztkę trunku.  
– Na czym miałaby polegać moja pomoc? – spytał poważnie.  
Lord Azphel zachował beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, uniósł lekko brodę.  
– Przekonaj pozostałych, wszystko im wyjaśnij – poprosił. – Przekonaj Elyseę. Pomóż mi przekonać Israphela.  
– Niełatwe zadanie. – Lord Nezekan westchnął, skrzywił się trochę pod wpływem bólu w żebrach. – Owszem, chcemy dać więcej władzy Daevom, nawet ludziom. – Pokręcił głową. – Ale Asmodianie razem z Elyosami?  
– Niełatwe – zgodził się Lord Azphel. – To już drugi raz, gdy proszę cię o coś naprawdę ciężkiego. I ważnego. – Zamilkł na moment, Elyos drgnął nerwowo. – Tym razem jednak pomożesz zjednoczyć Atreię, a nie ją zniszczyć – podkreślił Asmodianin. – Wszyscy pragniemy tego samego.  
– Azphel… – zaczął Lord Nezekan zdenerwowany doborem słów rozmówcy.  
– Zostań u nas ile chcesz, jesteś naszym gościem – przerwał mu Lord Azphel przyjaznym tonem. – Przemyśl wszystko na spokojnie. – Podszedł do stołu, uniósł butelkę, spojrzał pytająco na Elyosa. Ten uniósł dłoń, wstał z fotela.  
– Jesteście wszyscy tacy troskliwi – powiedział Lord Nezekan podpierając się o laskę. Srebro zadźwięczało szurając po posadce. – Dajecie mi czas, chcecie, żebym odpoczął...  
Lord Azphel odkrząknął. Wiedział, że używał zapewne tych samych argumentów, co Lord Israphel. Lord Nezekan był zagubiony i zdruzgotany, już od wielu lat. Ktoś musiał nim pokierować, ktoś musiał go wykorzystać.  
Lord Azphel chciał być tą osobą. Potrzebował potężnego Elyosa po swojej stronie. Naprawdę chciał zjednoczyć Asmodian i Daevy, użyć do tego nawet Leparystów i Lorda Israphela. Chciał zdobyć zaufanie innych Lordów, zaufanie Daev i ludzi, chciał zdobyć też władzę nad całą Atreią. Bez walki, krok po kroku, bez napotykania oporu. Teraz, bez Lady Ariel, cel ten wydawał się być niemal w zasięgu ręki.  
– Nie tylko ja popieram i rozumiem twoją decyzję odnośnie Lady Ariel. – Zaczął odprowadzać Elyosa do wyjścia z sali. – Marchutan, Lumiel – wymieniał przekonywująco i uprzejmie. – Triniel. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Jesteśmy z tobą. – Otworzył drzwi. – A Zikel...  
– Przemyślę – przerwał mu Lord Nezekan. Wyszedł na korytarz.  
Lord Azphel w końcu pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

= = =

Kahrun i jego doradcy unieśli głowy znad ogromnego marmurowego stołu, gdy do sali zajrzał niepewnie jeden ze strażników, przerywając im dosyć burzliwą naradę.  
– Eugene Fremont, Radiant Ops – powiedział strażnik, chcąc zapytać o pozwolenie, by wpuścić Elyosa. Eugene nie czekał jednak na niczyją zgodę, minął Reianina popychając go lekko, szybkim krokiem podszedł do stołu. Czuł na sobie podirytowane spojrzenia doradców Kahruna. I Kahruna.  
– Porozmawiajmy na osobności – poprosił zdecydowanym tonem.  
Kahrun przygryzł usta z lekkim niezadowoleniem. Widział jednak po twarzy Elyosa, że ten nie przyszedł tutaj tylko na towarzyskie pogaduszki.  
– To niedorzeczne... – zaczął Ekios, prawa ręka władcy Reian.  
– Wyjdźcie proszę – polecił Kahrun, ku nieukrywanemu oburzeniu wszystkich zebranych. – Poślę po was, gdy skończymy.  
Sala opustoszała po dłuższej chwili, strażnik zamknął drzwi. Kahrun wciąż patrzył na Elyosa niezbyt uprzejmym wzrokiem, niezadowolony z tego wtargnięcia. A może raczej wciąż niezadowolony po misji w Oku Tiamaranty, gdzie nie znaleźli Lady Tiamat.  
Eugene podszedł powoli bliżej stołu, oparł dłonie na blacie, popatrzył na mapę i otaczające ją papiery. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Są już pozostałe raporty, prawda? – Uniósł brodę, spojrzał na Kahruna. Władca Reian założył ręce na piersiach. – Co mówią?  
– Wciąż czekam na wasz. – Reianin podszedł o krok w kierunku Elyosa, ten poruszył nerwowo dłońmi. – Rozumiem, że odkryliście coś naprawdę ciekawego, skoro przybyłeś osobiście, zamiast wysłać raport przez teleportera, jak reszta oddziałów.  
– Co mówią? – nie ustępował Eugene. Sięgał już po jedną z teczek, gdy Kahrun westchnął głośno, usiadł na krześle, spuścił wzrok. Elyos cofnął rękę, zostawił teczkę na stole. – A więc jednak... – powiedział ponuro.  
– Zadowolony, że tym razem mieliście rację? – spytał Reianin zgorzkniale. Gunner przygryzł tylko usta. – Mapy zdobyte w Oku były prawdziwe. Balaury panoszą się pod Rancorą, a my nic nie zauważyliśmy – wycedził Kahrun. Nie chciał już dodawać, że takie zuchwałe działania wroga nie byłby możliwe bez pomocy kogoś z Sarpan. Że mieli u siebie zdrajców... Zresztą oczywistym było, że Elyos zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Reianin zacisnął pięści, dawno nie czul się tak wściekły.  
– A Esoterrace? – Eugene chciał skierować myśli Kahruna w przyjemniejszym kierunku.  
– Walczą. – Reianin przysiadł przy stole, napił się wody. – Wszystko zgodnie z planem, Balaury przysłały posiłki, ale wygramy. Mamy w końcu plany całego kompleksu. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, chcąc chyba podziękować Elyosowi za wszystko, co on i jego oddział zdołali zdziałać podczas współpracy z Suramą. Eugene skinął głową, nie usiadł jednak. – Przejdź do rzeczy – ponaglił go Kahrun po chwili. – Rentus jest ważniejszy.  
– Dla Balaurów także. – Eugene sięgnął do sześcianu, wyjął z niego sporą strzykawkę pełną gęstego, bursztynowego płynu.  
– Co to? – Kahrun wziął przedmiot w ręce, przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
– Płynna Drana – wyjaśnił gunner. – Może roztwór. Znaleźliśmy kilka pudeł gotowych do transportu. I kilka magazynów pełnych skrzyń z Draną i bronią – dodał niechętnie, wiedząc jak ta wiadomość wpłynie na Reianina. – Płynna Drana według papierów miała dotrzeć do Oka, do profesora Hewahewy. – Sięgnął po spięty plik dokumentów, położył je przed Kahrunem, ten jednak nie miał ochoty do nich zaglądać, słuchał tylko w milczeniu. – To Shulack, naukowiec, którego nie zdołaliśmy schwytać podczas bitwy. Uciekł albo zginął. – Wzrok Reianina wyraźnie sugerował, że jego zdaniem między tymi dwoma opcjami jest ogromna różnica. – Więc kurzy się na razie w Rentusie. – Eugene podszedł niepewnie do mężczyzny. – Mamy też listę Reian podejrzanych o współpracę z Balaurami. – Sam zaczął przerzucać strony w ich raporcie, aż trafił na odpowiednią. – Tego chcemy złapać żywego podczas ataku, najprawdopodobniej to on to wszystko zorganizował.  
Kahrun uniósł brwi, cały zadrżał.  
– Merops? – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jest odpowiedzialny za ochronę Rentusa i utrzymanie magazynów z żywnością. Nie sądzę, że...  
– Nie tylko żywnością – wtrącił Eugene trochę ostro. – Przykro mi – dodał od razu z pokorą.  
Kahrun wstał od stołu, podszedł do okna. Wrócił zaraz do Elyosa, uderzył pięściami w stół, zamknął oczy. Gunner czekał. Kahrun wziął w końcu głęboki oddech, spojrzał na chłopaka.  
– To ja przydzieliłem go do tej roli – powiedział z rozgoryczeniem. – Ufałem mu. Wciąż ufam... Merops zawsze był lojalny, dbał o swoich ludzi. Może się mylicie... Przyprowadźcie go żywego, koniecznie.  
Eugene skinął głową. Pomyślał o swoim oddziale, o tym, że być może nawet w szeregach Radiant Ops jest zdrajca. Ktoś, kto współpracuje z Leparystami. Wszystko było możliwe, prawda? Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego Reianinowi. Nawet by nie chciał.  
– Zabierzemy to do laboratorium w Abyss. – Elyos podniósł strzykawkę ze stołu, schował ją do sześcianu. Kahrun nie oponował. – Nie wiemy nic o płynnej Dranie... W Oku przekonaliśmy się za to czym kończą się eksperymenty ze stałą – powiedział zaniepokojony, wciąż pamiętając relacje Theodora, Haydena i Sary z walki z niejakim Kumbandą, zmutowanym przez Dranę Balaurem, który potrafił manipulować postrzeganiem czasu.  
Reianin opadł na krzesło, przejrzał niedbale kilka stron raportu Radiant Ops. Ach, ależ miał ochotę rozerwać te irytujące kartki na strzępy, wyrzucić je za okno, spalić, zapomnieć.  
– Może powinniśmy zatruć ich ładunek i pozwolić na przekazanie go dalej – powiedział z uśmiechem. Eugene także rozpromienił się na myśl o takim planie. Niestety, obaj wiedzieli, że nie mieli na to czasu. – Przybyłeś tu z Adrienem? – spytał nagle Kahrun. Dolał sobie wody, prawie wylał ją na marmurowy blat.  
– Czeka przez pałacem.  
– Poczekajcie jeszcze – polecił Reianin. – Wraz z doradcami ustalę dalszy plan działania. Musimy skoordynować wszystkie ataki, dobrze podzielić siły, ustalić priorytety. Przekażesz rozkazy waszym generałom, będzie szybciej. Potrzebujemy jeszcze z godzinę, dużo już zrobiliśmy.  
Eugene przytaknął posłusznie. Powstrzymał się też przed dodaniem, że tylko generał Blackwood była jego generałem. Reianie wciąż tak uparcie wrzucali Elyosów i Asmodian do jednego worka.  
– Będę na dole. – Skierował się do drzwi.  
– Eugene – zatrzymał go jeszcze Kahrun, starając się zapanować nad swoją wściekłością. – Doceniam waszą pracę, naprawdę – przyznał szczerze. – Następnym razem się uda.  
– Mam taką nadzieję. – Elyos uśmiechnął się zaskoczony. – Dziękuję. – Chwycił za klamkę. – A my wiemy, komu zawdzięczamy pokój między nami i Asmodianami – odwzajemnił komplement, podkreślając przy okazji, że Daevy to dosyć zróżnicowana grupa.  
Wyszedł z sali narad, minął prędko strażnika i grupę zdenerwowanych doradców. Kahrun ponownie zaprosił ich wszystkich do środka.

Eugene zszedł na parter pałacu, skręcił w przestronny korytarz, który prowadził do głównego wejścia. Czerwony dywan, złote rzeźby, na ścianach zielone pejzaże w zdobnych ramach. Przepych i bogactwo, chociaż bez wątpienia trochę dziwne dla oczu Elyosów, przyzwyczajonych do nieco subtelniejszej elegancji.  
Eugene przystanął, gdy zobaczył dwójkę żołnierzy patrolujących korytarz. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyśpieszył kroku. Nie było co ukrywać, liczył na takie spotkanie.  
– Raim! – Stanął przed swoim chłopakiem. – I Ashari. – Skinął głowią w kierunku Reianki. – Jak miło was widzieć – powiedział rozpromieniony, na chwile zapominając o stresującej rozmowie z Kahrunem. – Jak służy się w pałacu? – spytał dziewczynę.  
– Cudownie – odparła Reianka zgodnie z prawdą. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, bez trudu odczytując przyczynę dobrego humoru Elyosa. – Zostawię was na chwilę – zaproponowała, niby nic. Raim otworzył usta, gotów oponować. – Spokojnie, przecież nikt nas tutaj nie zaatakuje. – Dziewczyna poklepała go po ramieniu, przyśpieszyła kroku zostawiając mężczyzn samych.  
Eugene przygryzł usta, poprawił włosy. Jak tu nie kochać Reian?  
Razem z Raimem ruszyli powoli w przeciwną stronę korytarza.  
– Jak misja? – spytał Reianin, trochę nieśmiało. Był strasznie podekscytowany widokiem gunnera, był też jednak w pracy... Zbliżali się do skrzydła z gabinetami i salami używanymi głównie do mniejszych spotkań. Minął ich jakiś Reianin, przywitał się, zniknął zaraz za zakrętem. Było pusto.  
– Mamy co robić. – Eugene przystanął. – Nie mówmy o tym teraz. – Spojrzał na jedne z drzwi. – Czyj to pokój? – spytał. Raz się żyje, prawda? W ostateczności ktoś ich przyłapie i, znając Reian, każe im co najwyżej wracać do pracy.  
– Samego Ekiosa, ale jest teraz na spotkaniu z Kahrunem – odpowiedział Raim unosząc brwi. Uniósł je jeszcze wyżej, gdy Eugene pociągnął za klamkę, wszedł do pokoju i wciągnął Reianina do środka.  
– To nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. – Gunner zamknął drzwi, oparł się plecami o ścianę zaraz obok, przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i pocałował go namiętnie.  
Na reakcję Raima nie trzeba było długo czekać. Rzucił swój miecz na ziemię, przyparł Elyosa do ściany, objął go w tali i z ochotą odwzajemnił pocałunek. Trwali tak przytuleni przez dłuższą chwile, nie mogąc nasycić się swoimi ustami i dotykiem stęsknionych dłoni.  
Eugene wsunął rękę pod tunikę Raima, sugestywnie przesunął palcami w górę jego nogi, potem powoli w kierunku wewnętrznej strony jego uda.  
– Och... – Reianin wstrzymał oddech. – Gene... – Zarumienił się lekko, czując co robi z nim ręka Elyosa. – Nie mamy nic...  
– Trudno, damy radę. – Eugene był zbyt podniecony, żeby przejmować się takimi drobiazgami. I tak miał ochotę na coś ostrego i spontanicznego. Musieli zaszaleć, jeśli miał być w stanie uspokoić w końcu swoją wyobraźnię i skupić się na pracy. Raz jeszcze pocałował chłopaka, tym razem także delikatnie zsuwając jego bieliznę. W reszcie ubrań Reianin jak najbardziej mógł zostać.  
Całowali się coraz zachłanniej, Eugene rozpiął swój pasek, poluźnił go w szlufkach. Wysokie sznurowane buty nie ułatwiały zadania, on także musiał zostać w ubraniu. Raim przerwał pocałunek i zniecierpliwiony ściągnął spodnie gunnera, te opadły poniżej kolan Elyosa, a zaraz dołączy do nich jego bokserki.  
Eugene przygryzł wargę, Raim uśmiechnął się tyko i odwrócił chłopaka plecami do siebie, przycisnął go mocno do ściany. Elyos jęknął cicho. Reianin zaczął całować jego policzki, drażnić wrażliwe uszy i ściągać jego płaszcz. Ten wylądował po chwili na podłodze pomiędzy ich nogami, teraz Raim musiał już tylko zsunąć niedopiętą koszulę z ramion Elyosa, by móc bez przeszkód zająć się jego delikatną szyją.  
Eugene czuł na swojej skórze chłodny metal złotych naramienników Reianina, granatowy materiał ocierający się przyjemnie o jego odkryte uda, wilgotne wargi pieszczące i gryzące jego skórę. Czuł pod rękoma szorstkość ściany, słyszał stłumione kroki na korytarzu. Westchnął głośno, gdy jedna z dłoni Raima powędrowała ku jego ustom i dwa place wsunęły się bezczelnie do środka, zmierzając w kierunku jego gardła. Elyos spróbował odchylić głowę, gdy weszły trochę za głęboko, ale Reianin przytrzymał go przy ścianie i zabrał dłoń dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Eugene wciągnął powietrze. Gotów był krzyknąć, gdy jeden z palców Raima wsunął się nagle pomiędzy jego pośladki, ale jego partner od razu zakrył jego usta drugą dłonią i naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej. Elyos zamknął oczy i zacisnął palce na ścianie, pozwalając Raimowi na rozgrzanie jego dziurki jedną ręką i powstrzymanie go przed jękami drugą.  
Jeden palec Raima po chwili zamienił się w dwa, a ich ruchy przyśpieszyły. Eugene cały się zarumienił, jego ciało ogarnęło rozkoszne gorąco. Odchylił głowę, usta wciąż mając zasłonięte ręką Reianina, swoim ciałem wciąż czując napierające na niego ciało. Zacisnął zęby i powieki, gdy palce ustąpiły miejsca męskości Raima.  
Raim sam ledwo powstrzymał się przed głośnymi jękami i westchnieniami, gdy wsuwał powoli swój penis między pośladki Eugena, głęboko do środka. Nie było łatwo, ale chłopak skłamałby mówiąc, że cholerne go to nie podniecało. W końcu się udało, do samego końca.  
Elyos drżał rozkosznie, jakby ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Na początku Raim ruszał się bardzo powoli, dając Eugenowi czas na dojście do siebie i przywyknięcie do oszałamiających odczuć i lekkiego bólu. Gdy poczuł, że jego partner rozluźnił się trochę i uspokoił, zaczął działać bardziej zdecydowanie i z zapałem powrócił do pieszczenia szyi i ramion Elyosa.  
Eugena słyszałoby zapewne całe skrzydło pałacu, gdyby Raim wciąż nie zasłaniał jego ust. Paznokcie Elyosa szurały po ścianie, jego uda drżały z przyjemności i zmęczenia.  
Reianin wyprostował plecy, oderwał się od szyi gunnera, zabrał też rękę.  
– Jeśli się odezwiesz, przestanę – szepnął bezlitośnie, po czym mocno i zdecydowanie oparł obie dłonie na biodrach Elyosa i powrócił do przerwanych pieszczot, tym razem z jeszcze większą pasją i oddaniem.  
Eugene w ostatniej chwili oparł się całym przedramieniem o ścianę, pochylił głowę, zagryzł zęby na swojej dłoni, wbijając je głęboko w skórę, nic nie robiąc sobie z bólu, jaki to powodowało. Pół biedy, że usłyszeliby go Reianie przechodzący korytarzem. Nie chciał po prostu, by Raim przestał nawet na chwilę. Było mu tak dobrze, tak dziwnie, tak podniecająco i stresująco. Przyjemność mieszała mu się z bólem, pocałunki z ugryzieniami, rzeczywistość z fantazjami.  
Reianin wciąż trzymał Elyosa mocno w pasie, wyznaczał tempo pchnięć, nie dając partnerowi ani chwili wytchnienia. Sam także świetnie się bawił i, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, prawie się nie denerwował. Za bardzo skupiony był na swojej przyjemności i chęci usatysfakcjonowania partnera, aby przejmować się ryzykiem nakrycia, czy swoim małym doświadczeniem. Ach, i tak czuł, że zrobił ogromne postępy od ich pierwszego razu. Nie posiadał się z radości i dumy. Zaczynał całkiem dobrze rozumieć potrzeby swoje i Eugena, wytrzymywał także coraz dłużej, a Eugene coraz mniej się krępował.  
Raim miał zresztą jeszcze kilka pomysłów na wykorzystanie posiadanego czasu i sprawienie, że Elyos wróci do Rancory w pełni zadowolony.  
Opuścili gabinet dopiero, gdy Kahrun zakończył naradę.

= = =

Oficer Narsha Metheoris weszła do pokoju, w dłoni trzymała swój czarny sześcian. Jej oddział siedział już na kanapach. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali powrotu swojej oficer z narady i nowych rozkazów. Sorcererka uśmiechnęła się, zamknęła drzwi, stanęła przy stole i spojrzała na podwładnych. Uwielbiała, gdy byli tacy posłuszni i skupieni.  
– Generałowie dostali już wytyczne z Kamar – zaczęła poważnym tonem. – Są rozsądne, więc nie wprowadzali żadnych zmian, wszystko już ustalone. – Wyjęła z sześcianu plik dokumentów z informacjami o nowym zadaniu, podała je Hgharowi, ten rozdał każdemu po kopii. – Ruszamy jutro przed południem – kontynuowała sorcererka. – Większość oddziałów Fatebound, Hush Blade i Reian uda się do Rentusa, my także. Reianie ruszają tam jeszcze dzisiaj, ich przybycie i tak nie wzbudzi większych podejrzeń. No i potrzebują więcej czasu na drogę... – Narsha naprawdę starała się, aby ta wzmianka nie zabrzmiała pobłażliwie. – Okazało się, że to w Rentusie trwają najpoważniejsze operacje wroga – wyjaśniła trochę ponuro. – Reszta oddziałów zajmie i zabezpieczy pozostałe cele, a dwa oddziały, jeden od nas, jeden od Elyosów, zostaną w Rancorze bronić twierdzy u boku reiańskiej straży. – Usiadła w ostatnim wolnym fotelu, odetchnęła głęboko, założyła nogę na nogę. – W Rentusie musimy ewakuować część cywili, pojmać spiskujących Reian, zająć wszystkie magazyny i pojazdy. Jeśli dorwiemy jakiegoś Balaura, tym lepiej. Wszystkich podejrzanych Reian przyprowadzamy żywych do Kamar – podkreśliła. – Balaury tylko, jeśli będzie taka możliwość.  
– Tylko tyle? – zaśmiał się Scourer, gdy Narsha skończyła wymieniać liczne zadania praktycznie na jednym wdechu.  
Kobieta pokręciła głową, nie odpowiedziała na zaczepkę chantera. Położyła na kolanach swoją kopię spiętych stron z opisem misji, postukała w nie pazurem. – Priorytetem naszego oddziału jest ewakuacja i ochrona cywili, ale możliwe, że ktoś od nas pomoże też szukać zdrajców, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. – Popatrzyła na swój oddział, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Wiem, że nie możecie doczekać się wyjścia na miasto i zrelaksowania przed misją, ale najpierw przeczytajcie to wszystko dokładnie. – Uniosła kartki. – Jeśli chcecie dzisiaj pić, to tylko reiański alkohol. Nie wracajcie za późno, każdy ma być w świetnym stanie na porannej odprawie – przypomniała autorytatywnie. – Wszystko jasne? – spytała na koniec.  
Była całkiem zadowolona z tego, jak poprowadziła to krótkie spotkanie. W końcu od rana targały nią nerwy na myśl o rozmowie z Yversem, którą planowała odbyć za chwilę w swoim gabinecie. Zupełnie jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ku swojej satysfakcji zachowała pełny profesjonalizm.  
Uniosła brodę.  
– Wszystko jasne? – powtórzyła. Jej podwładni przeglądali już rozkazy szukając konkretów i ewentualnych niejasności.  
Aorin ugryzła się w język. Już miała ochotę nazwać swoją oficer mamą i potwierdzić, że pójdzie spać o przyzwoitej godzinie, zaciekawiła ją jednak informacja, którą zobaczyła na pierwszej stronie dokumentu.  
– Cholera, naprawdę znaleźli w Rentusie aż tyle Drany? Nawet w strzykawkach? Jakim cudem... – Spojrzała na Narshę, potem na resztę oddziału. – Co sobie myśli ten cały... – Przeczytała kilka zdań. – Merops? – Uniosła zaciśniętą pieść. – Gdy go dorwę, to go...  
– Jeszcze nie został uznany za winnego – wtrącił się Hghar. – Poza tym, osądzić mogą go jedynie Reianie – przypomniał z powagą.  
Aorin prychnęła.  
– Gdy go dorwę, to go przyprowadzę pod same nogi Kahruna, oczywiście – poprawiła się bezczelnym tonem, wyszczerzyła ostre zęby.  
Narsha uznała, że nie musi już nic dodawać.  
– Skoro większość oddziałów udaje się do Rentusa, to pewnie Radiant Ops także? – spytał Yvers. – Czy mają swoje własne tajne zdanie? – dodał z uśmiechem.  
– Gdyby mieli własne zadanie, nic by nam o tym nie powiedziano – odparła sorcererka beznamiętnym tonem. – Idą z nami.  
– No to mieszkańcom Rentusa nic już nie grozi – powiedział Hghar, równie szczerze, co złośliwie.  
Scourer kończył już przeglądać rozkazy, zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment na ostatniej stronie.  
– To oni mają dorwać Meropsa, przykro mi, Aorin – zwrócił się do assassinki, lekko rozbawiony. Ta pokazała mu język, uśmiechnęli się oboje.  
Xallevyn wolał się nie odzywać. Owszem, cieszył się, że Theodore też będzie w Rentusie. Wiedział jednak, że na razie powinien trzymać się ze swoim oddziałem i nie denerwować swojej oficer. Sytuacja między nimi była już wystarczająco napięta.  
Cóż, pozbędą się Balaurów i zdrajców z Rentusa, zadbają o to, by cywilom nie stała się przy tym krzywda i atmosfera na pewno się poprawi. Wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, porozmawiają, przeproszą. Xallevynowi zależało na dobrych stosunkach z Narshą i resztą oddziału, w końcu już od jakiegoś czasu uważał ich za swoich przyjaciół, niemal rodzinę, jak dawno temu oddział swojego brata.  
Dawno temu...  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos sorcererki i szuranie butów.  
– Jesteście wolni. – Narsha wstała z fotela, schowała swoją kopię dokumentu do sześcianu, poprawiła nogawki czarno–granatowego munduru. Odeszła o krok, przełknęła ślinę. – Yvers – zwróciła się do chantera, który pokazywał Scourerowi coś na mapce Rentusa. – Chcę z tobą porozmawiać w moim gabinecie.  
– Jasne. – Mężczyzna podniósł się z kanapy, poszedł za sorcererką.  
Xallevyn spojrzał na nich spode łba, jako jedyny nie skierował się jeszcze do swojego pokoju. Po chwili został sam.  
Westchnął, odchylił głowę. W rękach wciąż trzymał nowe rozkazy.  
Może to nic takiego...

Narsha usiadła za biurkiem, zamknięcie drzwi zostawiła chanterowi. Ten zajął zaraz miejsce na krześle na przeciwko kobiety, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– O co chodzi? – spytał rozciągając palce. – Jakieś dodatkowe zadanie?  
– Yvers... – szepnęła Narsha nerwowo. – Jak twoja ręka? – spytała nagle, odwlekając tylko nieuniknione. Odgarnęła włosy za ucho.  
– Już dobrze. – Chanter poruszył barkiem, który zranił w Oku. – Dam radę.  
– Cieszę się. – Kobieta westchnęła, oparła dłonie na blacie, splotła palce. Spojrzała na Yversa, ten milczał wyczekująco, przekonany, że jego oficer chciała się tylko upewnić czy jest stanie dotrzymać im kroku w Rentusie. – To będzie twoja ostatnia misja z nami.  
Słowa te rozbrzmiały w czaszce mężczyzny, na dłuższą chwilę wypełniły pokój, zawisły nad biurkiem. Yvers nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie był nawet pewien, co właśnie usłyszał. Narsha wciąż siedziała zaraz przed nim. Biała, czerwona, czarna. Był w jej gabinecie. Prowizorycznym gabinecie, w ich tymczasowym miejscu zamieszkania w głębi Rancory, tak niedaleko ziem Balaurów.  
Zaczęło dzwonić mu w uszach, jego ciało dziwnie ciężko zapadło się w nagle zbyt ciasnym krześle.  
Ocknął się w końcu.  
– Oficer... – powiedział powoli. – Nie rozumiem...  
Narsha zamknęła oczy, odetchnęła głęboko, uspokoiła drążące ręce.  
– Po Rentusie złożę oskarżenie – wyjaśniła najspokojniej jak potrafiła. – Oskarżenie, że przyczyniłeś się do śmierci towarzysza podczas zwiadu. – Spojrzała na Yversa, wyprostowała plecy. To działo się naprawdę, naprawdę to mówiła. Nie było już odwrotu. – Pominęłam współpracę z Radiant Ops. Może nie powinnam, ale jestem za dobra... – Pokręciła głową. – Oboje wiemy, co by cię spotkało za współpracę z Elyosami w celu zabicia Asmodianina. – Westchnęła. – Nie zostawiłeś mi innego wyjścia – dodała ponuro, ale już bez nerwów.  
Yvers opuścił głowę. Narsha czekała cierpliwie. Chanter i tak pozytywnie zaskoczył ją swoją spokojną reakcją. W końcu na wszelki wypadek miała pod ręką swojego orba.  
– Reszta wie? – spytał wreszcie chanter, wyraźnie zdruzgotany, ale nie wściekły, teraz już nawet nie zaskoczony. Nie próbował się bronić czy dyskutować.  
– Powiem im po misji.  
Przełkną ślinę.  
– Xall musiał uciec przed Shadow Courtem – wyjaśnił przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie miałem... Rex był moim przyjacielem...  
– Nie chcę tego słuchać – wycedziła Narsha krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – I radzę też nie mówić tego przed komisją.  
Chanter skinął tylko głową, nie kontynuował.  
– Yvers... – Sorcererka pochyliła się nad blatem, uśmiechnęła bardzo delikatnie. – Byłeś, jesteś, dobrym żołnierzem i przyjacielem. Teraz nie zrobił byś już czegoś takiego nikomu z naszego oddziału, jestem tego świadoma – zapewniła. – Wszystkie czyny mają jednak konsekwencje, a ja nie zamiotę tego pod dywan. – Ponownie wyprostowała plecy, uniosła brodę.  
– Przepraszam. – Yvers nie miał do powiedzenia dużo więcej. – Poddam się procesowi – zapewnił. Świadom był w końcu powagi swojego czynu, już od dawna. Zaprowadził innego Asmodianina, żołnierza i towarzysza, w miejsce gdzie czekająca na nich Sara mogła go bez problemu zaskoczyć i zabić. Yvers zrobił to wszystko w pełni świadomie, współpracując z Theodorem, nie myśląc nawet o tym Asmodianinie jak o towarzyszy, a raczej jak o narzędziu do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Xallevynowi. Był to winien Rexowi. Nie zdołał pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi i jego ukochanej, pomógł chociaż jego bratu. Było warto.  
Narsha już się tak nie stresowała. Wiedziała, co musi teraz powiedzieć i co będzie musiała zrobić, jeśli Yvers wystawi ją na próbę, jeśli udaje tylko pokornego. Była gotowa.  
Ona przecież też potrafiła być jak Theodore... Udowodni to, jeśli będzie musiała, na dodatek nie łamiąc przy tym prawa.  
– Raczej. – Narsha wstała z krzesła, oparła ręce na blacie. – Wiem, że będziesz współpracował – dodała, doskonale świadoma tego, że uprzedzając chantera o swoich planach dawała mu okazję do ucieczki czy szukania pomocy u Radiant Ops. – Uprzedzam cię tylko z szacunku do ciebie i do naszego oddziału. – Zmarszczyła brwi, wbiła w Yversa swoje czerwone oczy. – Oraz po to, żebyś miał czas wszystko zrozumieć... Zrozumieć, że nie wolno mnie okłamywać, ani krzywdzić moich ludzi. Teraz poniesiesz za to odpowiedzialność, jak na żołnierza armii Asmodae przystało. – Zacisnęła pięści, chanter poruszył się nerwowo. – Zrobisz krok w złą stronę w Rentusie, albo nie zobaczę cię podczas powrotu do Rancory, to dodam do oskarżenia wszystko to, co wiem o udziale Radiant Ops i Xallevyna – zapewniła Narsha ostrym tonem. – Nawet trochę podkoloryzuję. Słowo oficera kontra słowo dezertera. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Skontaktuję się nawet z Shadow Courtem, pewnie stęsknili się za Xallevynem – dodała bezlitośnie, mimo i tak już spanikowanego wyrazu twarzy chantera. – Zniszczę wam życie, a wszystko to, co zrobiłeś, pójdzie nadaremno. – Ponownie usiadła na krześle, odetchnęła. Na Aiona, jak szybko biło jej serce. – Rozumiemy się? – spytała jeszcze, ponownie wracając do tonu spokojnej, troskliwej przełożonej. Teraz brzmiał on jednak wyjątkowo przerażająco.  
Yvers milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Wstał w końcu z impetem, krzesło głośno zaszurało po podłodze, prawie się przewróciło. Wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.  
Narsha uznała to za twierdzącą odpowiedź.  
Dopiero teraz poczuła jak napięte były wszystkie jej mięśnie, jak krew pulsowała w jej głowie, jak brakowało jej tchu. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiała tak się zachować.  
Ani że da jej to tak ogromną satysfakcję.

Hghar zapukał od uchylonych drzwi gabinetu.  
Narsha pozwoliła mu wejść. Przebrała się już z munduru, w którym poszła na spotkanie z generałami i resztą oficerów. Siedziała teraz w fotelu, jednym jaki miała w swoim tutejszym gabinecie. Miała na sobie dopasowaną czarną koszulkę i granatowe legginsy, włosy rozpuszczone, z wyraźnie odznaczającym się śladem po wcześniejszym kucyku. Stolik, który stał obok fotela, zawalony był notatkami, na podłodze leżała mapa Rentusa, na biurku piętrzyły się papiery, stare i nowe rozkazy.  
Narsha uniosła wzrok, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Na widok templara od razu zrobiło jej się dużo przyjemniej. Odłożyła notes, założyła nogę na nogę.  
– Masz pytania odnośnie misji?  
– Nie. – Hghar stanął obok mapy. – Wszystko już przerobiliśmy, oddział wyszedł na miasto – powiedział uprzejmie.  
– Yvers także? – spytała sorcererka niby nic, chociaż z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
– Tak. Coś się stało? – Templar zrobił krok w kierunku kobiety. – Podpadł? – dodał, wiedząc już przecież, że jego oficer zaprosiła chantera na krótkie spotkanie, po którym ten nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego. Na szczęście potem bez większych oporów zgodził się wyjść z resztą oddziału na piwo czy drinki. No, prawie całą resztą, bo Hghar powiedział, że ich dogoni. Planował namówić swoją oficer do dołączenia do reszty. Albo jeszcze lepiej, zostać z nią tutaj tylko we dwoje.  
– To na razie sprawa między mną, a Yversem – odpowiedziała Narsha stanowczo. – Wszystkiego się dowiecie, gdy przyjdzie pora.  
Hghar uśmiechnął się, skrzyżował ręce.  
– Nie jestem już tylko twoim podwładnym – przypomniał pewny siebie – możesz mi mówić co cię gryzie.  
– No tak. – Narsha wstała z fotela, stanęła zaraz przed mężczyzną. – Teraz jesteś kim więcej. – Objęła go zalotnie. – Będziesz miał więc więcej obowiązków...  
Hghar bez chwili wahania złapał kobietę w pasie i mocno ją pocałował. Lekko zaskoczona sorcererka nie oponowała, z rozkoszą zatopiła się w ramionach i ustach templara. Stanęli niechcący na mapie, zagięli ją lekko, ale nie przerwali namiętnej pieszczoty.  
– Jestem na to gotowy – powiedział Hghar, gdy uwolnił już Narshę z pocałunku, wciąż jednak trzymając ją mocno w talii. – Zrobię wszystko, byleby zadowolić moją oficer – dodał dosyć sugestywnym tonem, jak na posłusznego podwładnego przystało.  
– Zadowolić? – Narsha uniosła brwi oraz kąciki czerwonych ust. Stanęła zaraz na palcach, by móc szepnąć Hgharowi do ucha kilka zdecydowanie nieprofesjonalnych i nieprzyzwoitych słów.  
Templarowi aż zrobiło się gorąco, a jego spragnione ręce powędrowały od razu pod koszulkę kobiety. Narsha prędko złapała go jednak za nadgarstki, odsunęła się o krok, ruszając przy tym zalotnie biodrami.  
– Nie teraz – powiedziała bezlitośnie i z lekką satysfakcją. – Po Rentusie.  
Hghar przygryzł usta.  
– Po co czekać do powrotu z misji? – spytał nieustępliwie. – Jest jeszcze tyle czasu...  
– Który lepiej poświęcić na przygotowania. – Narsha wróciła na fotel, usiadła na nim kusząco. A może tak się tylko wydawało podnieconemu templarowi. A może sorcererka po prostu zawsze tak wyglądała... – Muszę być pewna, że mamy dobry plan ewakuacji Reian i jesteśmy gotowi na ewentualne utrudnienia – wyjaśniła kobieta poważniejąc. – Będziemy świętować po powrocie. Tylko we dwoje – obiecała, sama także nie mogąc doczekać się pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Wyobrażała ją sobie nie raz. – Znajdź też jakieś dobre wino – dodała jeszcze, trochę władczo, ale i zalotnie.  
Hghar skinął głową.  
– Znajdę najlepsze.

= = =

Rancora zaczynała tętnić popołudniowym życiem. Zamykała się część sklepów, otwierały się za to kolejne bary. Jedni strażnicy wracali z patroli wokół twierdzy, inni strażnicy zajmowali ich miejsca.  
Myśli wszystkich Reian i Daev skupione były na zbliżającej się misji oraz późniejszej wyprawie w głąb Balaurei, po samą Lady Tiamat. Takie myśli trzeba było więc uspokoić, najlepiej bawiąc się w dobrym towarzystwie przy rozmowach i alkoholu.  
Cynthia Warrington podziękowała barmanowi za drinka, podeszła do stolika. Miała na sobie zwiewną jasno–fioletową sukienkę i sznurowane złociste sandały, kupione zapewne gdzieś w Kamar. Jasnobrązowe, lekko falowane włosy upięte w niedbały koczek. Assassinka zawsze dobrze czuła się w delikatnych materiałach, chętnie korzystała więc z każdej okazji, która nie wymagała od niej założenia munduru czy innego eleganckiego stroju.  
– Wyglądasz dużo lepiej, niż po powrocie z Oka – powiedziała uprzejmie, przysiadając się do swoich towarzyszy, zajmując miejsce obok Eugena. – Kahrun nie jest już aż taki wściekły, prawda?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Czarne spodnie, ciemnozielona koszula z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci, niedopiętym jednym guzikiem. Ułożone białe włosy, chociaż jeden kosmyk uparcie sterczał gdzieś na bok. W ręku piwo z dodatkiem soku z miejscowych owoców.  
– Nie aż tak... – przyznał pogodnie. – Chociaż mam nadzieję, że Rentus pójdzie nam lepiej niż Oko. – Westchnął. – Musimy mu przyprowadzić Meropsa całego i zdrowego.  
– Przyprowadzimy – zapewnił go Eliot, także obecny przy stoliku, obowiązkowo z piwem w ręku, chociaż gorzkim, bez żadnych dodatków.  
– Jest i szefostwo. – Adrien, niechętny do ciągłych rozmów o pracy, skinął głową w kierunku Theodora i Sary, którzy weszli właśnie do baru. Oboje jak zwykle eleganccy, sorcerer w ciemnych spodniach i drogiej fioletowej koszuli, gladiatorka w dopasowanej małej czarnej, z krótkimi rudymi włosami lekko podwiniętymi ku policzkom.  
– Nie ma z wami Haydena? – spytał Theodore siadając przy stoliku. Odsunął krzesło dla Sary.  
– Hayden robi sobie tatuaż – wyjaśniła Cynthia z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
– Wieczór przed misją? – Gladiatorka uniosła brwi. A może w sumie zmarszczyła. Była równie zdziwiona, co niezadowolona.  
– Pewnie sam kontur na początek? – Assassinka wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Strach myśleć co to będzie. Imiona lasek? – Eugene pokręcił głową. Wstał od stolika. – Co chcecie? – spytał Theodora i Sarę. Zebrał zamówienia, poszedł do baru.  
– Zwykle się wściekał, gdy wykorzystywaliśmy go do zamawiania. – Eliot wziął łyk piwa, odprowadził gunnera wzrokiem. Podobnie jak większość Reian obecnych w barze.  
– Nie wnikajmy – odparła Cynthia z uśmiechem. – Ważne, że ma dobry humor.  
Usłyszeli małe poruszenie przy drzwiach, do lokalu weszło kilka kolejnych Daev. Oddział Tvei Aymary, w komplecie.  
– Cóż, ten dobry humor może mu się zaraz popsuć. – Theodore zacisnął zęby na widok Nyvre Taivynna. Szkoda, że nie pomyślał nigdy o tym, by znaleźć go podczas wojny i zostawić gdzieś w rowie.  
– Pójdę do niego. – Adrien opróżnił swoją szklankę, skierował się do baru.  
Tvei ruszała już w kierunku Elyosów, gdy Lvieen Valk złapała swojego chłopaka za ramię i zaproponowała, by usiedli jednak gdzieś dalej. Dołączył do nich gladiator z ich oddziału, natomiast Tvei, Guerin i Ehlen podeszli do stolika Radiant Ops. Guerin w pewnym momencie przeprosił jednak kobiety i udał się do baru.  
– Można się dosiąść? – spytała gunnerka unosząc kącik ust. Theodore i Sara rozsunęli się, zrobili jej miejsce. Ehlen usiadła obok Cynthii.  
Eugene wrócił zaraz z alkoholem, niosąc go nawet więcej, niż planował. Tvei i Ehlen od razu dostały więc po drinku na koszt firmy, a gunner usiadł na krześle między Ehlen i Eliotem. Zaczął rozmowę od podpytania kleryczki o Dvena. Theodore z Sarą dyskutowali z Tvei, chociaż po dłuższej chwili sorcerer zaczął mieć wrażenie, że panie lepiej bawiłyby się bez niego. Cóż, przynajmniej Asmodianka zdawała się nie myśleć już o wypadku w świątyni Jotunów i zbliżającej się misji, w której nie miała niestety odegrać większej roli.  
Theodore kątem oka zauważył, że Adrien, który zaginął wcześniej gdzieś przy barze, siedział tam teraz razem z Guerinem. W lokalu zrobiło się już dosyć tłoczno i głośno.

Hghar Oyvinn odnalazł swój oddział w czwartym lokalu z kolei. Siedzieli gdzieś w rogu, na złotych kanapach, że stolikiem zawalonym pustymi kieliszkami i kuflami. Większość należała zapewne do Aorin, kilka może do Yversa i Xallevyna. Scourer nigdy dużo nie pił.  
Templar podszedł do towarzyszy, usiadł na kanapie, prawie przygniótł niechcący Szugensika, który także bawił się razem ze swoim panem i jego oddziałem.  
– Co tak krótko? – spytała Aorin szczerząc zęby.  
– Słucham? – Hghar uniósł brwi.  
– Wiemy przecież czemu powiedziałeś, że nas dogonisz – kontynuowała assassinka ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Myślałam tylko, że trochę dłużej wam to zajmie. – Oparła brodę o swoją dłoń, spojrzała na templara. – Czyżbyś...  
– Bałem się zostawić was zbyt długo bez opieki – przerwał jej Hghar. – Narsha nie dołączy, pracuje – dodał jeszcze.  
– Cała ona. – Xallevyn wzruszył ramieniem.  
– Pomóż nam z Yversem – zaczął Scourer dowcipne. – Coś go gryzie i nie chce nam powiedzieć co.  
– Wiecie co mi pomoże? – Yvers wstał z kanapy. – Kolejne piwo. Albo dwa.  
– Już go tak nie męczcie. – Xallevyn zganił resztę towarzyszy. Domyślał się, że chantera dręczyła rozmowa z Narshą, że musiało chodzić o tamtego żołnierza... Miał zamiar porozmawiać o tym z Yversem zaraz po Rentusie. W końcu musiał mu też wyjaśnić, że sam wiedział już o wszystkim od Theodora. A co planowała teraz Narsha? Xallevyn nie sądził, że miało skończyć się jedynie na pouczeniu. Chociaż tak byłoby dla wszystkich najlepiej...  
Naprawdę nie chciał, by musieli ją skrzywdzić.  
– Mi też się przyda. – Hghar postanowił dołączyć do Yversa, w końcu nie miał zamiaru siedzieć tutaj bez jakiegoś porządnego kufla. – Potem muszę jeszcze iść coś kupić – dodał uśmiechając się do siebie.  
– Co tam, Xall? – zaczęła Aorin, gdy chanter i templar odeszli złożyć zamówienie. – Wytrzymasz tak tutaj z nami cały wieczór, bez swojego Elyoska?  
Xallevyn przygryzł usta, uniósł brodę.  
– Pełno tu innych Elyosków, może któregoś poderwę – odparł zadziornie.  
– Och, może ja też powinnam. – Aorin wzięła porządny łyk piwa, rozochociła się nie na żarty. – Zobaczymy które z nas...  
Scourer odchrząknął.  
– Przerwę wam w tym momencie. – Wstał od stolika, podniósł Szugensika. – Lepiej zaprowadzę go do łóżka.  
– Noc jeszcze młoda! – Krzyknął maluch wyciągając rączki w kierunku swojego niedopitego soku.  
– Zaopiekują się tobą Reianie, nie będziesz się z nimi nudził podczas mojej nieobecności – przypomniał mu chanter. – Będą tam też inne małe Shugo – dodał z uśmiechem, pogłaskał Szugensika po głowie.  
– Ale ja chciałbym takiego drinka! – Maluch wskazał na kolorowy napój, który niosła jakaś Asmodianka.  
– Tam będą lepsze – zapewnił go Scourer. – Niedługo wracam – zwrócił się do Aorin.  
– Jeśli zmienimy bar, to nas poszukaj – odparła assassinka z uśmiechem, jak zwykle koleżeńska.

Guerin poprosił barmana o dwa shoty, Reianin podał mu zaraz złote kieliszki pełne zielonego płynu. Chanter podsunął jeden Adrienowi.  
Siedzieli razem przy barze, nie śpieszyli się do swoich oddziałów, pili, rozmawiali.  
– Nawet wasz oficer jest tutaj z wami. – Asmodianin spojrzał w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedziała reszta Radiant Ops oraz Tvei i jego siostra. – Poważna misja, trzeba się przygotować. – Wypił swojego shota. – Wiesz gdzie nas przydzielili?  
– Wiem. – Adrien poszedł za śladem Guerina. Nie wiedział który to już kieliszek. Wiedział za to, że nie miało to znaczenia, alkohol Reian był wyjątkowo słaby.  
– No tak. – Chanter pokręcił głową. Po co w ogóle pytał członka Radiant Ops o cokolwiek. – Dostał nam się ten garnizon na zachodzie. Nie namęczymy się za bardzo, chociaż może trafi się jakiś Balaur. – Westchnął. – A to wszystko dlatego, że oficer Aymara straciła kontrolę nad Aetherem – dodał ciszej, mimo, że gunnerka i tak nie mogłaby go usłyszeć. – Ona zostaje w Rancorze, razem z jednym oddziałem od nas i jednym od was. A nami dowodzić będzie Nyvre. – Zmarszczył brwi, niezbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu zdarzeń. – Mam wrażenie, że nie jest lubiany w Radiant Ops – dodał jeszcze.  
– Stare dzieje, nie moja sprawa. – Adrien zamówił kolejną kolejkę, nie pociągnął tematu.  
– Znudzony? – spytał Guerin. – Nie musimy rozmawiać o misji, możemy o czymś innym...  
Elyos zaczął się niecierpliwić. Chciałby opuścić na chwilę swój oddział, nie wzbudzając jednocześnie żadnych podejrzeń. Tym razem jednak nie mógł zasłonić się żadnym zadaniem, czy inną sprawą, na dodatek siedzieli wszyscy w tym samym lokalu...  
No tak, przecież rozwiązanie siedziało tuż przed nim.  
W to nikt nie będzie wnikał, a już na pewno nie Theodore. Na dodatek Eliot będzie wiedział, że to nie pierwszy raz. Pora działać, czas goni.  
– Znudzony – odparł Adrien opróżniając nowy kieliszek. Uśmiechnął się. Guerin także wypił swojego shota. No, jeszcze kilka i może coś poczują. – Po co mamy siedzieć tutaj i rozmawiać, skoro cały mój oddział jest na mieście, więc nie ma ich w naszej bazie? – spytał Adrien schodząc z krzesła. – Idziesz?  
Guerin uniósł brwi, niepewien czy mu się aby nie przesłyszało. A jednak, Elyos naprawdę zaproponował mu właśnie zostawienie reszty towarzyszy i spędzenie wieczoru we dwoje. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Ehlen dobrze bawiła się z Radiant Ops, więc...  
– Przekonałeś mnie.

Eugene Fremont wstał od stolika kilkanaście minut po tym, jak Adrien i Guerin opuścili lokal. Odkrząknął, poprawił koszulę, spojrzał na Cynthię, Eliota i Ehlen, którzy z troską pokiwali głowami. Zaniepokojony Theodore chciał złapać gunnera za ramię, ale Tvei powstrzymała go groźnym spojrzeniem. Sorcerer ustąpił więc, dopił swojego drinka.  
Eugene przeszedł powoli przez zatłoczony bar, podszedł do Nyvre i dwójki jego towarzyszy. Stanął przed ich stolikiem, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
– Kogo my tu mamy... – zaczął ranger ostrym tonem.  
– Nyvre – upomniała go Lvieen karcąco.  
Gladiator z ich oddziału spojrzał przyjaźnie na Elyosa, podsunął mu krzesło. Eugene usiadł na nim niepewnie. Asmodianie milczeli, patrzyli wyczekująco na niespodziewanego gościa.  
– Nigdy nie powinienem był wykonać tej runy – zaczął gunner po chwili. Przełknął ślinę. – Żałuję. – Uniósł brodę, spojrzał na zdenerwowanego rangera. – Przepraszam... – dodał jeszcze, uprzejmie i spokojnie. – Powodzenia z poprowadzeniem oddziału na misję. – Wstał od stolika, gotów wrócić do swoich przyjaciół.  
– Poczekaj – poprosiła donośnie Lvieen. Spojrzała ze zniecierpliwieniem na swojego chłopaka. – Nyvre? – spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Może ja sobie pójdę... – Gladiator rozejrzał się zmieszany.  
– Siedź – burknął ranger. Uniósł wzrok, zwrócił się do Eugena. – Nie cofniemy już czasu ani tego, co zrobiliśmy – zaczął niechętnie. – Obaj zjebaliśmy... Wciąż nie jesteśmy kwita, bo ty żyjesz, ale... – Poczuł jak kleryczka szturcha go w bok. Westchnął. – W porządku. Powodzenia w Rentusie. – Uśmiechnął się całkiem szczerze.  
Eugene skinął głową, odszedł od Asmodian.  
Lvieen objęła Nyvre ramieniem.  
– Jestem z ciebie taka dumna – przyznała czule. Ranger prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi. Zrobiło mu się jednak tak jakoś miło, jakby lżej i spokojniej. Odetchnął głęboko.  
Gladiator odchrząknął, popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy.  
– Nie wiem co się właśnie stało – zwrócił się do Nyvre – ale rozumiem, że stawiasz następną kolejkę?

Popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór. Na dworze robiło się coraz ciemniej i spokojniej. Otwarte były już tylko bary i nieliczne inne lokale. Wszystkie Shugo zebrały już swoje stragany, wróciły do domów. Dzieci kładły się spać, kolejni strażnicy kończyli swoje patrole wokół twierdzy.  
Theodore Hamilton wyszedł się przewietrzyć. On i jego oddział byli już w jakimś innym miejscu, z cichszą muzyką i bogatszym wyborem przekąsek czy deserów. W końcu każdy zgłodniał już trochę po kilku godzinach picia i rozmów.  
Sorcerer wziął głęboki oddech, uśmiechnął się. Zarówno on jak i jego oddział mieli nienajgorsze morale przed jutrzejszą misją. Nie rozmyślali już o Oku czy Leparystach, byli gotowi do działania. Owszem, nie brakowało im problemów, ale... Nie wszystko na raz.  
Theodore odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał kroki.  
– Musimy porozmawiać. – Eliot Calvert przystanął obok sorcerera. Byli na tyłach baru, na wąskiej uliczce, niezbyt zatłoczonej o tej porze. W nielicznych oknach pobliskich budynków paliły się jeszcze ostatnie światła.  
– Coś się stało? – spytał Theodore biorąc łyk drinka. Pozwolił sobie na wyniesienie go poza teren lokalu.  
– Chodzi o Adriena... – Kleryk włożył ręce do kieszeni, wbił wzrok w kamienny bruk. – Mam pewne obawy... Chciałem powiedzieć ci przed Rentusem.  
Sorcerer zaśmiał się cicho. A już myślał, że chociaż na chwilę mógł uwolnić się od jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Jak widać nie dzisiaj.  
– Śmiało – powiedział patrząc na Eliota.  
Kleryk odchrząknął, odgarnął włosy z czoła. Zaczął dzielić się z oficerem swoimi spostrzeżeniami na temat zachowania ich towarzysza. Opowiedział o całym zajściu z Leparystami ze swojej perspektywy, o dziwnym zachowaniu Howarda Windsora, który stwierdził nagle, że kleryk nie będzie im jednak potrzebny, o zapomnianym rzekomo sześcianie, o tym jak wiele okazji miał przecież Adrien, by kombinować za ich plecami. Nawet teraz, gdy poszedł niby gdzieś z tym Asmodianinem.  
Theodore słuchał w milczeniu. Dopił drinka.

= = =

Oficer Marduk wszedł do swojej komnaty, oparł miecze o ścianę.  
Cześć gościnna komnaty była szara i oschła. Meble w czerni i stali, żadnych ozdób, nie licząc licznych broni i innego sprzętu. Do sypialni i łazienki prowadziły wysokie metalowe drzwi.  
Oficer Marduk, zmęczony po wyczerpującym treningu z nowym oddziałem, myślał teraz jedynie o zimnym prysznicu.  
Przystanął jednak w drzwiach, po chwili zamknął je powoli. Spojrzał na Adriena Lane, który siedział na jego kanapie. Chłopak prawie się w niej zapadał, mimo że usadowił się na samym brzegu.  
Adrien podniósł się powoli na widok Marduka, zeskoczył na kamienną podłogę.  
– Jak się tu dostałeś? – spytał Balaur, zaczynając ściągać z siebie ubranie.  
– Mam dla ciebie prezent. – Adrien sięgnął do sześcianu, wyjął z niego cienki plik dokumentów. – Reianie i Daevy zaatakują Rentus i inne miejsca, gdzie zaczęliście się panoszyć. – Wyjaśnił rzucając papiery na stół.  
Marduk nieśpiesznie położył swoje rękawice, kamizelkę i podkoszulek na fotelu, związał spocone czarne włosy w niski koczek. Kilka pasemek nie złapało się w gumkę, opadło na pociągłą twarz i szerokie ramiona Balaura.  
– Współpracować z rozsądnymi Reianami, a nie się panoszyć. – Marduk poprawił Elyosa. Spojrzał na dokument. – Czy większość sił Reian nie jest teraz w Esoterrace?  
Adrien pokręcił głową.  
– Esoterrace nie jest im już do niczego potrzebne, sprzątają tam tylko i odwracają waszą uwagę. Teraz chcą zabezpieczyć okolice Rancory.  
– Zanim ruszą tutaj? – Marduk zaczął rozpinać pasek, przy którym nosił kilka sztyletów. – Mamy swoje plany, atakujemy przecież Kamar. – Wyciągnął go ze szlufek, odłożył na fotel.  
– Mimo to, Lady Tiamat nie pogardzi taką informacją – odparł Adrien z lekkim uśmiechem. – Macie w Rentusie we końcu całą masę Drany, na dodatek już przetworzonej. Odwiedziłem magazyny – wyjaśnił widząc zdziwienie Balaura. – Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowała.  
– Straszna szkoda – powiedział Marduk ironicznie. – Dziękuję. – Spojrzał Elyosa podnosząc papiery z blatu. – Lady Tiamat będzie wiedziała, że to od ciebie, ale bez wątpienia okaże wdzięczność posłańcowi. Może nawet poprowadzę oddział czy dwa do Rentusa. Lepsze to, niż bycie jednym z kilkunastu oficerów, którzy zaatakują Kamar – przyznał myśląc na głos.  
Adrien odszedł od stołu.  
– Będziesz mi więc winny przysługę – powiedział dosyć wyniośle. – Oficerze Marduk.  
– Na to wygląda – przyznał Balaur, całkiem zadowolony z tego niespodziewanego spotkania. – Nie jesteś taki głupi, jak na Daevę. – Zdecydował się nawet na spory komplement.  
– Daevy są dosyć głupie, co nie? – spytał Elyos retorycznie, ale w pełni poważnie.  
– Niczym Balaury na Dranie. – Marduk pokręcił głową. – Wciąż pamiętam, gdy przyprowadzili cię moi zwiadowcy. Myśleli, że jesteś Reianinem, w końcu co tam brak skrzydła i... – Popatrzył na Elyosa, machnął ręką. – Cała reszta.  
Adrien zmarszczył brwi niepewien co niby sugerował jego rozmówca. Owszem, może i nie miał takiej śniadej cery i porządnej postury jak większość Reian, ale... Tak, pewnie właśnie to sugerował.  
– Chciałeś na nich trafić. – Zorientował się Marduk. Wcześniej za bardzo tym nie rozmyślał.  
– Podejrzewałem, że mają rozsądnego oficera. – Elyos przytaknął. – Radiant Ops nie najgorzej radzi sobie ze zwiadem – wyjaśnił.  
– Jak z Lady Tiamat w Oku? – spytał Marduk złośliwie. Usiadł na drugim z foteli, zaczął zdejmować buty.  
– Mieliśmy rację – przypomniał mu Adrien. – Dlatego was uprzedziłem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wyprowadziłeś swoich zwiadowców z błędu, nie powiedziałeś im, że jestem Elyosem, Daevą. – Zauważył jeszcze. – Nawet Lady Tiamat tego nie zrobiła.  
– Więc żaden Balaur nie jest w stanie wydać cię innym Daevom, nawet gdyby chciał – odparł Marduk zajęty swoimi sznurówkami. – Nie musisz dziękować. – Spojrzał na Adriena. – Nie tęsknią za tobą w Sarpan?  
– Zapewne – przyznał chłopak, od razu zrozumiawszy aluzję. – Zostawiłem przecież Asmodianina przywiązanego do łóżka w moim pokoju – dodał beznamiętnie. Zaczął otwierać portal. – Możliwe, że znaleźliśmy w Oku mapę tego małego kompleksu – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Dobrze radze sobie z mapami, musiałem tylko odnaleźć twoją komnatę. – Zniknął w portalu, ten zamknął się zaraz za nim.  
Marduk pokiwał głową z uznaniem, ściągnął buty, zabrał się za swoje skórzane spodnie.  
Nie był pewien czy Elyos zasugerował właśnie, że zamierzał zaraz tego Asmodianina zabić, czy też raczej przelecieć. Cóż, oba te scenariusze były dla Marduka równie podniecające.  
Ściągnął z siebie ostatnie elementy garderoby, poszedł do łazienki. Upragniony prysznic musiał być jednak dosyć krotki. W końcu mieli kawałek drogi do Rentusa, a nie było na co czekać. Balaur postanowił przekonać Lady Tiamat by wydala pozwolenie na wzięcie jednego Dredgiona. W końcu dzięki Adrienowi statki nie będą im w ogóle potrzebne, by szybko dostać się do Kamar.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton patrzył na pusty kieliszek. Eliot Calvert skończył mówić, stali teraz przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. Uliczką przeszła pijana dwójka Reian, zniknęli zaraz za zakrętem.  
– Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale... – Kleryk przymknął oczy.  
– Trochę – przyznał sorcerer. Spojrzał na podwładnego. – Eliot... Czemu powinno niepokoić nas to, że Adrien poszedł gdzieś z tym Asmodianinem? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony. – Pewnie do swojego pokoju... Rozkręca się chłopak, dorasta. – Zaśmiał się. – Wybacz pytanie, ale... Możliwe, żebyś był zazdrosny?  
– Oczywiście – wycedził kleryk. – Nie usłyszałeś reszty mojej wypowiedzi? – spytał ostro.  
Theodore westchnął.  
– Usłyszałem.  
– Coś z tym zrobimy? – Eliot stanął przed sorcererem. – Oficerze? Zabiłeś Lady Ariel za zdradę – powiedział szeptem, niezbyt uprzejmie. – To może dasz chociaż radę porozmawiać z Adrienem? Jak trzeba to i z oficerem Crawfordem, może coś doradzi. Chciałabym się mylić, naprawdę, ale musiałem ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć.  
– Pytałem ciebie o Leparystów... zaczął Theodore cicho. – Powinienem więc i Adriena – przyznał z powagą. – Porozmawiam z nim od razu po powrocie z Rentusa – obiecał. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. – Zacisnął palce na kieliszku. – To jest po prostu cholernie przerażająca myśl. Ktoś z naszych, na dodatek mój zaufany asystent, współpracujący z Leparystami... – Theodore zamyślił się na moment. To pewnie dlatego nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie takich podejrzeń. Teraz nie miał jednak innego wyjścia.  
Eliot spojrzał w ciemne niebo.  
– Wróć do środka, ja muszę się przejść – pożegnał się z oficerem, po czym ruszył w kierunku ich tymczasowej bazy w Rancorze.  
Dotarł tam po kilkunastu minutach, zdjął buty, zamknął drzwi, od razu skierował się do pokoju Adriena. Odetchnął głęboko. Czego się w sumie spodziewał? Potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia swoich podejrzeń? Może chociaż jakiejś wskazówki? Kleryk nie wiedział nawet, czy Adrien przyszedł w ogóle do ich bazy, ani czy wziął ze sobą tego Asmodianina. Wiedział natomiast, że teraz, gdy już podzielił się swoimi obawami z Theodorem, nie mógł tak po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie, sączyć drinki i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Musiał natychmiast zobaczyć się z Adrienem.  
Idąc, Eliot spojrzał odruchowo pod nogi, nie chcąc nadepnąć niechcący na Pana Perento, który uwielbiał szwendać się po ich bazie. No tak. Kot Eugena został przecież z Raimem w Kamar, nie zabrali go do Rancory. Eliot bez przeszkód dotarł więc do pokoju Adriena, po drodze uśmiechając się nawet na myśl o uroczym Panie Perento i jego właścicielu.  
Stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
Zapukał. Żadnej odpowiedzi, chyba tylko jakieś stłumione jęki.  
Dotknął klamki, poruszył nią delikatnie. Otwarte. Wszedł powoli do pokoju.  
– Och... – Przystanął w drzwiach, widząc Asmodianina leżącego na łóżku.  
Nagiego, związanego i zakneblowanego Asmodianina leżącego na łóżku.  
Z łazienki dobiegał szum wody z prysznica.  
Eliot wziął głęboki oddech, podszedł do zmieszanego Guerina, wyjął czarny materiał z ust chantera, zsunął go na jego szyję.  
– Gdzie jest Adrien? – spytał ostro.  
Asmodianin uśmiechnął się głupio, trochę nie mogąc odnaleźć się w tej wstydliwej sytuacji.  
– Chciał wziąć prysznic... – wyszeptał nieśmiało, z każdą chwilą odzyskując jednak trochę odwagi. W końcu to Elyos wyglądał na bardziej zawstydzonego – Kazał mi poczekać...  
– Długo tam już jest? – Spytał Eliot nieustępliwie.  
– Z dziesięć minut...?  
Kleryk przymknął oczy, westchnął. Może Theodore miał jednak rację. Nic podejrzanego.  
Durnego i niezrozumiałego, owszem, ale nie podejrzanego.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział pokornie. Guerin uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Eliot wyszedł na korytarz,  
Oparł się o ścianę, odchylił głowę. Cholera, coś i tak nie dawało mu spokoju.  
– Ej! – krzyknął Guerin, gdy kleryk wrócił nagle do pokoju, szybkim krokiem skierował się do łazienki i bez chwili zwłoki zapukał donośnie w drzwi.  
Po chwili zapukał raz jeszcze.  
Szum wody ustał. Drzwi otworzyły się w końcu powoli, stanął w nich zaskoczony Adrien. Na biodrach ręcznik, włosy mokre, w pomieszczeniu parno.  
– Eliot? – Adrien uniósł brwi. – Co ty tutaj... – Wyjrzał za ramię towarzysza, zobaczył rozbawionego Guerina wciąż leżącego na łóżku.  
– Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to możesz do nas dołączyć – powiedział Asmodianin z uśmiechem, w pełni odzyskując już pewność siebie. W końcu co jak co, ale on akurat nie miał czego się wstydzić.  
Eliot pokręcił tylko wściekle głową, wyszedł prędko, trzasnął drzwiami.  
– Co się właśnie stało? – spytał Guerin zdziwiony.  
Adrien wzruszył ramionami. Przetarł włosy ręcznikiem.  
Zmarszczył brwi, odetchnął niemal niezauważalnie.  
Było blisko.

= = =

Lord Israphel szedł powoli, jego czarna szata płynęła dostojnie po czerwonym piasku. Stanął na niskim wzgórzu, pod którym rozpościerała się ogromna skalista polana usiana teraz dziesiątkami ogromnych namiotów. Lord Israphel odetchnął głęboko, ściągnął kaptur.  
Leparyści zaczęli zwoływać swoich towarzyszy i zbierać się powoli w pobliżu Lorda, gotowi go wysłuchać, spragnieni go zobaczyć. W obozie były także dzieci. Nie do końca rozumiały one powagę sytuacji, ale i tak z ochotą zaczynały razem z rodzicami wychodzić z namiotów, czy przerywać swoje zadania, by także dołączyć do coraz większej grupy podekscytowanych słuchaczy.  
Byli w Abyss, z dala od baz Elyosów, Asmodian czy Balaurów. Ten wymiar nie miał w końcu przez Lordem Israphelem żadnych tajemnic. Mężczyzna wybrał więc odpowiednie miejsce na obóz i pomógł dotrzeć do niego części swoich ludzi. Inni skorzystali z pomocy Shugo, czy nielegalnych teleporterów.  
Większość Leparystów obecnych w obozie widziała teraz Abyss po raz pierwszy. Zachwyceni byli więc intensywnymi barwami nieba, lewitującymi skałami i powietrzem tak bogatym w Aether, że nawet zwykli ludzie mogli poczuć jego magię. Wszyscy garnęli się do działania, pełni rozpierającej ich energii, motywacji i wiary w sukces, potęgowanej jeszcze obecnością Lorda Israphela. Czy też raczej Lorda Lephara, o którym niesamowite opowieści krążyły wśród ludzi i Leparystów już przecież od dziesiątek lat. Teraz ten legendarny Lord, gotów poprowadzić ludzi ku ich zwycięstwu nad Daevami, nie był już tylko opowieścią. Był tutaj, zaraz przed nimi, tak prawdziwy i namacalny.  
Oficer Howard Windsor przystanął obok Lorda Israphela, uśmiechnął się na widok tak wielu Leparystów. Czarna zbroja mężczyzny lśniła nowością, a w jego błękitnych oczach odbijała się krwista czerwień nieba.  
– Pierwszy raz widzę wszystkich nas w jednym miejscu... – powiedział gladiator z zachwytem. – Jest nas tak wielu.  
– A będzie więcej – odpowiedział Lord Israphel robiąc krok w kierunku rosnącego tłumu.  
Howard skinął głową. Cudowne uczucie. Wiedział jednak, że teraz musieli skupić się na czekającym ich zadaniu.  
– Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin do ataku, powinniśmy...  
– Kilkanaście minut – poprawił go Lord Israphel.  
Gladiator uniósł brwi, pokręcił głową.  
– Adrien Lane musi najpierw przetransportować wojsko Lady Tiamat do Kamar, a gdy Elysea i Asmodae wyślą posiłki na pomoc Reianom, my...  
Lord Israphel uniósł dłoń, Howard zamilkł więc natychmiast, przełknął ślinę.  
– Nie chcemy zająć słabo bronionych stolic – powiedział Lord ze spokojem, wciąż patrząc na Leparystów. – Musimy pokazać Daevom naszą siłę, otworzyć im oczy. Tak wielu z was zdołało posiąść odrobinę kontroli nad Aetherem... – Odwrócił się do Howarda, dotknął jego dłoni. Gladiatora przeszył intensywny dreszcz. – Adrien Lane chciał dobrze, ale nie potrzebujemy już jego pomocy. Po spotkaniu z nim sam zrozumiałem jak działają jego przejścia. – Lord Israphel odszedł od mężczyzny, stanął przed Leparystami. Potrafił już w każdej chwili stworzyć portale potężniejsze i liczniejsze, niż ten młody Elyos. W końcu rozumiał i kontrolował Aether jak nikt inny w całej Atreii.  
– Nie tak się... – Howard zacisnął zęby, ledwo się kontrolując.  
– Jesteśmy gotowi – odparł ostro Lord Israphel. – Dołącz do reszty – polecił, po czym bez chwili zwłoki zaczął swoją przemowę do ludzi zebranych w Abyss.  
– Tak jest. – Howard odwrócił się na pięcie, odszedł szybkim krokiem. Nie chciał, aby Lord Israphel zauważył jego wściekłość i oburzenie. Nie tak się przecież umawiali.  
Gladiator nie chciał zrywać ustaleń poczynionych z Adrienem, ani tym bardziej narażać Reian na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo. Mieszkańcy Kamar nie mieli przecież nic wspólnego z walką Leparystów przeciw Daevom.  
Lord Israphel za to zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. W końcu za jego czasów to Balaury rządziły Balaureą, a Reian nawet nie było. Nie widział w tym nic złego.  
Howard zacisnął pięści. Cholera, gdyby mógł skontaktować się jakoś z Catherine, Sarą czy nawet Theodorem... Uprzedzić ich chociaż...  
Gdyby...  
Howard wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował plecy. Stanął w podekscytowanym tłumie, spojrzał na przemawiającego Lorda Israphela. Poczuł entuzjazm towarzyszy, zobaczył pasję i nadzieję malujące się na ich twarzach. Zamknął oczy.  
Nie... Nie było już odwrotu.

= = =

Zapadła głęboka noc, zamknęły się nawet bary. W Kamar zabawa trwałaby do rana, jednak nawet Reianie zachowywali się trochę powściągliwej w fortecy wysuniętej tak daleko w stronę Balaurei. Ulice ucichły, pogasły światła w domach.  
Hayden Rainsworth siedział wciąż w salonie pewnej utalentowanej Reianki, która mimo późnej pory bezlitośnie nakłuwała jego skórę igłami. Spiritmaster znosił cały ten zabieg bardzo dzielnie, bez większego zresztą wysiłku. Owszem, kłuło trochę i cała zabawa trwała kilka godzin, ale Reianka była urocza, dzień nienajgorszy, a wzory wychodziły idealnie.  
Nie wiedzieć kiedy minęło pół dnia i Elyos musiał powoli zbierać się do bazy.  
– Kontury gotowe – oznajmiła dziewczyna z dumą i ulgą w głosie. Odłożyła sprzęt, otarła czoło. – Jesteś niesamowicie wytrzymały i odważny – pochwaliła Elyosa z podziwem. – Jutro macie ważną misję, a ciebie będą bolały obie ręce.  
Hayden uśmiechnął się szeroko, popatrzył na swoje wytatuowane ramiona.  
– Nie będą – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
Jego prawą rękę, od nadgarstka do barku, zdobiły teraz delikatne zawijasy układające się w fale wody, wiry i pianę. Kreski na lewej ręce były za to ostrzejsze, formowały rozszalałe płomienie. Spiritmaster nie mógł doczekać się naniesienia kolorów oraz oczywiście pokazania tatuażu swojemu oddziałowi, zwłaszcza Cynthii, która wybiła mu z głowy kilka innych pomysłów i pomogła dopracować ten końcowy.  
– Jak ja wam Daevom czasami zazdroszczę. – Reianka westchnęła, popatrzyła na Haydena. Spiritmaster nie potrzebował nawet opatrunków, jego skóra nie była już prawie zaczerwieniona. – Wszystkiego. – W końcu ona też chciałaby żyć tak długo, używać Aetheru, nie chorować, dużo lepiej znosić ból i obrażenia. No i latać, oczywiście. Nigdy nie przepadała za swoim pojedynczym skrzydłem, którego nie dało się ani schować, ani użyć.  
Hayden zawstydził się delikatnie, wstał z krzesła.  
– Ja wam trochę też – odparł uprzejmie. – Waszego jedzenia, architektury, kultury...  
– Doprawdy? – Reianka uniosła brwi. – Większość z was wydaje się trochę zgorszona, albo chociaż zagubiona. – Zaśmiała się wspominając początki współpracy ich ras.  
Hayden założył kurkę, poprawił włosy. Fragmenty jego nowego tatuażu wystawały mu spod skórzanych mankietów. Nie mógł się napatrzeć.  
– Mam na myśli głownie to, że nie posiadacie nazwisk i nikt nie ocenia was przez pryzmat rodziny... – wyjaśnił. – Wszyscy jesteście równi.  
– No tak. – Reianka skinęła głową.  
– Jak to jest, nie musieć nic nikomu udowadniać?  
Zaśmiała się, skończyła chować swoje rzeczy. Podeszli razem do drzwi.  
– Obawiam się, że nie do końca tak to działa – odparła z lekkim politowaniem, niezauważonym jednak przez podekscytowanego Haydena – No to nałożenie koloru zostawiamy na inny dzień. Przy czym poproszę od razu o zapłatę za dzisiaj, wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek – dodała szczerze, jak na Reiankę przystało.  
Hayden sięgnął po swój sześcian, wyjął z niego umówioną kwotę.  
– Proszę – podał pieniądze dziewczynie. – Ale wrócę na pewno, więc zaklep termin. – Puścił jej oczko. – No to na mnie pora, muszę wyspać się przed misją – pożegnał się uprzejmie.  
– Powodzenia. – Reianka cmoknęła go w policzek. – Pokażcie Balaurom, że nie ma tu dla nich miejsca.  
Hayden dotknął swojej twarzy, na której widniał teraz ślad różowej szminki. Uśmiechnął się rozochocony i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy głośny wybuch wstrząsnął ziemią i murami fortecy.

= = =

Lord Nezekan wyszedł do pałacowego ogrodu. Jakże inne były ogrody Asmodian od ogrodów Elyosów. Tutejsza roślinność nie była soczyście zielona, a raczej szarawa, butelkowa, nawet błękitna. Chłodna i intrygująca. Ogród otaczało czarne strzeliste ogrodzenie, wysokie smukłe lampy delikatnie oświetlały kamienne alejki i niepokojące posągi.  
Lord Nezekan przystanął przy szarej fontannie. Woda była czysta i zimna, poruszała się hipnotycznie. Elyos przysiadł na ławce, oparł srebrną laskę zaraz obok siebie. Musiał odetchnąć rześkim powietrzem, uspokoić myśli.  
Zamknął oczy. Jego długa czarna szata podwiewała nieśmiało na delikatnym wietrze.  
Minęło kilka spokojnych chwil.  
– Podziwiasz widoki Asmodae? – spytała Lady Triniel, jak zwykle sugestywnym tonem.  
Lord Nezekan otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął się.  
– Właśnie zaczynam – odparł równie frywolnie, chociaż trochę wymuszenie.  
– Jak zawsze podrywacz. – Asmodianka przysiadła się do mężczyzny. Ten od razu poczuł się odrobinę mniej zrelaksowany. – A więc zostajesz. – Lady Triniel spojrzała na Lorda Nezekana. – Pomożesz Azphelowi?  
– Powinienem? – Elyos skupił się na fontannie.  
– On zawsze był z nas wszystkich najmądrzejszy.  
– Doprawdy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. W końcu to nienawiść Lorda Azphela do sojuszu z Balaurami zapoczątkowała Kataklizm i przedłużenie wojny. Podzieliła Atreię, spowodowała śmierć Lady Siel oraz…  
Lord Nezekan prychnął. Jakże wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby Lord Israphel także wtedy umarł. Gdyby oni wszyscy wtedy umarli…  
– No chyba nie Ariel… – Asmodianka zaśmiała się szczerze. Nigdy nie przepadała za władczynią Elysei. – Tylko nie próbuj pozbyć się także Azphela – spoważniała na chwilę, dotknęła ramienia mężczyzny. Lord Nezekan odwrócił wzrok od fontanny. – Mielibyśmy problem, ty i ja.  
Mężczyzna uniósł brodę.  
– Pomogłem zabić jedną z nas – przyznał. – Może więc nie powinnaś siadać tak blisko… – pozwolił sobie na lekką zadziorność. Asmodianka tak już na niego działała.  
– Może powinnam jeszcze bliżej. – Lady Triniel przysunęła się do Elyosa, dotknęła pazurami jego uda. – Zmieniłeś się – przyznała. – W końcu naprawdę mi się podobasz. – Zbliżyła swoje usta do ust Lorda Nezekana.  
Pocałowali się. Najpierw delikatnie, po chwili dużo chciwiej i namiętniej.  
Elyos objął Asmodiankę w pasie, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Kobieta wbiła pazury w jego szatę. Jej ciało było tak przyjemnie ciepłe w całym tym chłodzie, jej język tak zajmująco szorstki i odważny, a oddech spragniony bliskości.  
Lord Nezekan także to poczuł. Od lat nikt go nie dotykał, nikt nie całował… Zapomniał już jaki to uczucie, jak za nim tęsknił. Przestał się zamartwiać, zaczął pragnąć.  
Pocałunek był elektryzujący, pobudzający. Prawie jak za dawnych lat.  
Prawie jak za dawnych lat, gdy kochał Lady Triniel.  
Elyos oderwał się od kobiety, sięgnął po swoją laskę, wstał powoli z ławki. Jęknął prostując plecy.  
– Muszę odpocząć – oznajmił, po czym ruszył w stronę pałacu.  
– Aż tak cię zmęczyłam? – Asmodianka odwróciła się do odchodzącego mężczyzny, założyła nogę na nogę, wyszczerzyła zęby. – Dawniej wytrzymywałeś dużo, dużo więcej.  
– Zmieniłem się. – Lord Nezekan powtórzył jedynie jej wcześniejsze słowa.

Lord Zikel szedł korytarzem, wracał do swojej komnaty po spotkaniu z Lady Lumiel. Pomysły Lorda Azphela, niestabilna sytuacja w Elysei, wojna z Balaurami w Tiamarancie czy pojawienie się Lorda Israphela przysporzyły im wszystkim dużo stresu i pracy, ale gladiator nawet nie narzekał. Owszem, wolałby walczyć, naprawdę działać, zamiast siedzieć przy stole i myśleć o wspólnym rządzie czy Reianach, ale musiał przyznać, że zmieniał powoli swoje podejście do pokoju z Elyosami. Zaczynał go szczerze pragnąć. Zaczynał wręcz żałować, że pierwsze spotkanie ich ras nie przebiegło pomyślniej. O to mógł niestety winić tylko i wyłącznie siebie.  
Oraz tego cholernego generała Deltrasa. Gdyby nie…  
– Nezekan. – Lord Zikel przystanął na widok Elyosa.  
Templar szedł podpierając się o elegancką laskę. Ubrany był w dopasowaną czarną szatę, tak inną od jego typowej jasnej garderoby. Wyglądał na pobudzonego, może nawet zdenerwowanego. Także się zatrzymał, spojrzał na gladiatora.  
– Zikel – przywitał się nerwowo. – Przejdź się ze mną – polecił, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojej tymczasowej komnaty.  
Asmodianin posłuchał, zaczął iść zaraz obok Elyosa, starając się go za bardzo nie wyprzedzać. Postanowił nie odzywać się jako pierwszy.  
Lord Nezekan zaciskał pięść na rękojeści laski. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o pocałunku z Lady Triniel. O dreszczach, które przeszyły wtedy jego ciało.  
Jego pierwsza prawdziwa miłość. Pierwsza fałszywa miłość.  
Świata poza nią nie widział i świat dla niej zniszczył.  
Potem był Deltras. Długo potem. Daeva, która pomogła mu odkryć i zrozumieć siebie oraz ponowie uwierzyć, że wieczne życie może mieć jakiś sens, że może nie być udręką.  
Dotarli do drzwi do komnaty. Lord Nezekan dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że milczał całą drogę skupiony na swoich myślach.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział otwierając drzwi. Weszli do pomieszczenia. – Tyle się dzieje, ledwo to wszystko…  
– W porządku. – Lord Zikel oparł się o niski parapet. – Chciałeś coś konkretnego?  
Lord Nezekan przełknął ślinę.  
– Podziękować – przyznał nieswojo.  
– Jesteśmy kwita – odparł Asmodianin. – Ty ocaliłeś mnie wtedy pod Wieżą – przypomniał. – A Israphel odpowie za to, co ci zrobił.  
– Musimy znaleźć lepsze rozwiązanie.  
– Te z Ariel było dobre. – Lord Zikel wzruszył ramionami. – A ja naprawdę mam ochotę zająć się tym skurwielem Israphelem.  
Lord Nezekan oparł się parapet drugiego okna, spojrzał w dół, przymknął oczy.  
– On jest zbyt silny.  
– Zobaczymy.  
– Myślisz… – kontynuował szeptem. – Myślisz, że upadek z tej wysokości mógłby nas zabić?  
Asmodianin obrócił głowę, spojrzał za okno.  
– Przecież możemy latać – odparł zdziwiony. – Nie wracasz więc na razie do Elysei? – spytał pełen nadziei.  
Elyos skinął głową. Odsunął się od okna. Chciał pomóc rozprawić się z Lady Tiamat i Lordem Israphelem, nie chciał też wracać jeszcze do swoich towarzyszy, nawet jeśli za tutejszymi Lordami nie przepadał jeszcze bardziej.  
Przygryzł wargi, kątem oka spojrzał na Lorda Zikela.  
Chciał mu nie tylko podziękować. Chciał go zobaczyć.  
Chciał przypomnieć sobie, jak bardzo go nie nienawidził i dzięki temu przestać o nim myśleć. Przestać myśleć o jego wyzywającym uśmiechu, ustach, języku, pazurach… Cholernych obojczykach, biodrach, szyi… Dobrze zbudowanym ciele, pełnym uczuć spojrzeniu…  
Lord Nezekan stanął przed gladiatorem gotów go już wyprosić. Uniósł wzrok, wciąż pobudzony po krótkim spotkaniu z Lady Triniel.  
Przez Deltrasa zrozumiał kiedyś, jak wspaniali mogli być także mężczyźni, jak wspaniały był dla niego kiedyś Lord Zikel. Przez Lady Triniel zrozumiał teraz, jak bardzo go zawsze potrzebował, jak bardzo go teraz pragnął.  
Przed Kataklizmem miał go za najlepszego przyjaciela. Teraz go nienawidził.  
Chciał go nienawidzić, był to winien Deltrasowi.  
– Nie jesteśmy kwita – nawiązał więc do wcześniejszej odpowiedzi Asmodianina – Będziemy kwita, gdy ja także zabiję kogoś ci bliskiego – wycedził. – Istnieje w ogóle ktoś taki?  
Lord Zikel zachował spokój. Przez naprawdę długą chwilę.  
Niestety, miał już tego wszystkie serdecznie dosyć.  
Oderwał się od parapetu, szarpnął Elyosa, chwycił go prędko za szatę i przycisnął do ściany. Ten krzyknął, gdy poczuł pod plecami chłodny kamień. Odezwały się świeże wciąż rany, zakłuły boleśnie.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął pięść, Elyos nawet przez materiał czuł jego ostre pazury.  
– To boli. – Lord Nezekan zmarszczył brwi.  
– I dobrze – odparł Asmodianin wściekle. – Czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?! – Naparł na templara. – Deltras był bezczelny i wkurwiający! Nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego miejsce…  
– Kogoś mi to przypomina.  
– Widocznie mieliśmy ze sobą dużo wspólnego. – Gladiator zacisnął zęby, nie zwolnił uścisku.  
– Widocznie – odpowiedział templar ostro. Czuł całym ciałem napierającego na niego mężczyznę. Jego krew buzowała. Mięśnie bolały, myśli błądziły oburzająco nieposłusznie.  
Lord Zikel nie raz już wyobrażał sobie upragnione zakończenie konfrontacji z Lordem Nezekanem. Zwłaszcza wtedy, w jego gabinecie, zaraz przed śmiercią Lady Ariel…  
Dosyć miał już zadowalania się tylko swoją wyobraźnią.  
– Puść mnie – polecił wściekle templar. Był zbyt obolały, by samodzielnie wyrwać się gladiatorowi.  
– Nie – odpowiedział Lord Zikel.  
Lord Nezekan uniósł tylko brwi, gdy Asmodianin nachyl się do jego ust i wymusił pocałunek. Elyos zadrżał, spróbował się uwolnić, ale po chwili rozchylił jednak swoje zaciśnięte wargi, pozwolił się pocałować. Rozkosz zawładnęła jego ciałem i umysłem, całkowicie podał się Lordowi Zikelowi. Ten wsunął język głęboko w buzię templara, wsunął kolano pomiędzy jego uda, puścił jego szatę, zamiast tego oba rękoma złapał za nadgarstki Elyosa, uniósł je nad jego głowę, przycisnął do ściany.  
Lord Nezekan poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana, ale gladiator naparł na jego jeszcze mocnej, przytrzymał go nogą i rękoma. Oderwał się w końcu od jego ust, ale nie zakończył pieszczoty. Wpił się teraz w szyję templara, zaczął ją gryźć i chciwie całować. Lord Nezekan odchyli lekko głowę, jęknął rozpalony. Zaczęło boleć, tak przyjemnie boleć. Jęczał jeszcze głośniej. Ręce wciąż miał nad głowa, po jego nadgarstkach ściekały delikatne stróżki krwi, spowodowane nieostrożnością Asmodianina, jego brakiem przyzwyczajenia do delikatności Elyosów. Jęki templara ustąpiły namiętnym westchnieniom.  
Lord Zikel nie mógł nacieszyć uszu, ust i rąk. Odsunął się w końcu od drżącego Elyosa, pozostawiając na jego jasnej szyi rozległy czerwony ślad. Dotknął go zaraz pazurem, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Taka miękka, delikatna skóra.  
Cholera.  
To wszystko działo się naprawdę. I było jeszcze lepiej, niż w jego wyobraźni.  
Lord Nezekan spojrzał na mężczyznę spode łba, wciąż przykuty do ściany za zranione nadgarstki.  
– Pora, żebyś wyszedł – powiedział nerwowo, cały czerwony na twarzy.  
– Zmuś mnie. – Lord Zikel zabrał jedną rękę. Bez trudu złapał oba nadgarstki templara w drugą, wciąż bezlitośnie przytrzymując go w miejscu. Powoli zaczął rozpinać czarną szatę bezsilnego Elyosa, odsłaniając jego klatkę piersiową, unoszącą się w krótkich oddechach, odsłaniając także jego bandaże i gojące się rany.  
Złączyli się w kolejnym pocałunku, a pazury Asmodianina powędrowały w dół brzucha Elyosa. Zarysował lekko jego skórę.  
Lord Nezekan był wściekły. Teraz głównie na siebie. Wystarczyło mu raptem kilka pocałunków, podrażnienie szyi, kilka zadrapań, a już był gotowy, już potrafił myśleć tylko o swoich cielesnych pragnieniach.  
Ale z Lordem Zikelem? Cholera jasna…  
Przecież go nienawidził.  
Zapragnął uwolnić się z ucisku gladiatora, zamienić się rolami. Nie miał tyle siły, ale… Musiał, musiał spróbować… Nawet i z nim. Chciał to poczuć. Elektryzujący dotyk innego Lorda, ostre pazury i szorstki język Asmodianina.  
Skończyli kolejny pocałunek, odetchnęli obaj zmęczeni.  
Lord Nezekan uniósł brodę, przełknął ślinę. Jego wargi lśniły od wilgoci.  
– Zikel – zaczął. – Puść mnie – polecił, bezskutecznie. – I uklęknij – kontynuował. Zaintrygowany Lord Zikel uniósł brew, uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie. – Pokaż, że się do czegoś nadajesz – zakończył templar ostro.  
Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.  
Asmodianin uwolnił w końcu nadgarstki Elyosa. Ogarnęła go euforia, jaką zwykł czuć co najwyżej na polu bitwy. Od lat pragnął bliskości z templarem, pragnął go posiąść.  
Najpierw rozłączyła ich Lady Triniel i niechęć samego Lord Nezekana, potem Kataklizm, potem Deltras… Ale w końcu, byli razem, tak blisko, tak namiętnie. Lord Zikel naprawdę miał zamiar z tego skorzystać. Dobrze, się składało, że Lord Nezekan najwyraźniej także.  
W końcu.  
W przeciwnym razie mogłoby się zrobić trochę mniej przyjemnie.  
Lord Zikel posłuchał. Odsunął się o krok, uklęknął. Powoli. Najpierw na jedno kolano, potem na oba.  
Lord Nezekan zamarł na moment. Nie był na to gotowy. Nie przywykł do uległego gladiatora. Nie przywykł też do czucia takiego podniecenia.  
Oderwał dłonie od ściany, sięgnął prędko do swojego paska. Rozpiął go niecierpliwie, wyciągnął nawet ze szlufek, rzucił na podłogę. Metal srebrnej klamry zadźwięczał w zderzeniu z chłodną posadzką. Rozpiął zamek u spodni. Nic nie robił sobie z bólu gojących się ran ani podrapanych nadgarstków. Dopiero zauważył strużki krwi na swoich dłoniach.  
Wszystko jedno.  
Ściągnął spodnie.  
Lord Zikel przygryzł usta, po chwili spojrzał na Elyosa, uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
– Taki niby niedostępny – pozwolił sobie na kąśliwą uwagę. – A tu proszę…  
– Zamknij się. – Wściekły i zawstydzony templar chwycił Asmodianina za głowę, dotknął jego krótkich, szorstkich włosów. Przyciągnął go do siebie, poczuł zaraz jak jego penis wsuwa się coraz głębiej w usta mężczyzny, jak ociera się o jego drapiący język i podniebienie.  
Lord Nezekan krzyknął prawie z rozkoszy, ale szybko zasłonił usta ręka. Po chwili oparł się jedną dłonią o ścianę, drugą zostawił na głowie gladiatora. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz przewróci się na podłogę, drżące nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Rany na brzuchu także dawały o sobie znać.  
Zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę. Teraz nie zasłaniał już ust, krzyczał, jęczał i wzdychał ile tylko miał ochotę. Albo zapomniał już jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś inny zajmował się jego męskością, albo Lord Zikel był w tym cholernie dobry… Ale skąd niby…  
– Z iloma Daevami byłeś… – Lord Nezekan pochylił brodę. – Z Lordami…?  
Lord Zikel odsunął na moment głowę, odetchnął. Na jego ustach zostały strużki śliny ciągnące się z mokrego penisa Elyosa.  
– Może nawet z ludźmi – odparł złośliwie. – Zazdrosny?  
– Nie – syknął templar bez chwili wahania. Ruszył agresywnie ręką, ponownie zmuszając Asmodianina do wzięcia jego męskości głęboko do ust, głęboko do gardła.  
Był już blisko. Cholera, nie wiedział nawet, czy powinien gladiatora uprzedzić, wyciągnąć penisa z jego buzi, zostawić…  
Nie ważne, nie musiał go przecież o nic pytać, mógł zrobić to, na co tylko miał ochotę.  
A miał ochotę zobaczyć swoją spermę spływającą po ciemnoszarej skórze Asmodianina, po jego policzku i aroganckich ustach.  
Cholera. Lord Zikel zaraz przed nim, na kolanach, chętny i uległy.  
Tak go nienawidził, tak kochał tę sytuację.  
Poczuł, że zaraz dojdzie. Jęczał coraz głośniej, brał coraz krótsze oddechy. Prędko wysunął swoją męskość z ust gladiatora. Ten chciał się cofnąć, ale templar przytrzymał go jedną ręką za potylicę, druga pomógł sobie skończyć. Doszedł na twarz Lorda Zikela, ten zamknął oczy, poczuł nasienie Elyosa na swojej powiece i rzęsach, na policzku i ustach. Zacisnął zęby.  
Lord Nezekan westchnął głęboko, osunął się wzdłuż ściany, usiadł na podłodze. Jęknął łapiąc się za bok. Nie miał siły wstać. Patrzył tylko na gladiatora, nie ukrywając satysfakcji i poczucia spełnienia.  
Lord Zikel poruszył się po chwili, niecierpliwie przetarł twarz ręką. Nie starł wszystkiego, ale templar nie miał zamiaru mu o tym mówić. Asmodianin przysunął się bliżej siedzącego Elyosa, ściągnął jego buty i resztę ubrań, rzucił je pod okno. Lord Nezekan miał na sobie już tylko rozpiętą czarną szatę. Lord Zikel nachylił się więc jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny, zdjął ostatnią część garderoby z jego ramion. Niektóre bandaże nasiąkały delikatnie krwią z naruszonych ran.  
– Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział Elyos z rozkosznym uśmiechem. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by przejmować się bólem i opatrunkami. By przejmować się czymkolwiek.  
Lord Zikel nie planował się sprzeczać. Może w innych okolicznościach, teraz był zbyt pobudzony, by się martwić i powstrzymywać.  
– To dobrze, bo jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – powiedział zdecydowanie, po czym przykucnął obok templara, wsunął jedna rękę pod jego kolana, drugą za jego plecy. Podniósł mężczyznę z podłogi.  
Lord Nezekan wciągnął powietrze, zaskoczony chwycił się zadowolonego Asmodianina.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Był zupełnie nagi, ze śladem na szyi, w bandażach, zmęczony i obolały. Na łasce gladiatora, dosłownie w jego rękach.  
Lord Zikel za to wciąż miał na sobie kompletny ciemny strój, a siły bez wątpienia mu nie brakowało. Rzucił Elyosa na łóżko.  
Templar leżał teraz na pościeli, trochę zawstydzony, patrzył na gladiatora. Ten rozbierał się powoli, napawając się każdą chwilą zbliżającą go do zdobycia Lorda Nezekana. Czuł na sobie jego wściekły i zachwycony wzrok. Dobrze. Dał mu więc patrzeć na swoje wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie, ciemne blizny, długi ogon i okazałą męskość.  
Schylił się po swoje spodnie, leżące już na podłodze, wyciągnął z kieszeni bordowy sześcian, a z niego niewielkie opakowanie lubrykantu.  
Lord Nezekan poczuł rosnące podniecenie i zniecierpliwienie, ale także ukłucie zazdrości. Zganił się za nie w myślach. Przecież gdzieś miał Lorda Zikela oraz jego partnerów i partnerki.  
Asmodianin wszedł z uśmiechem na łóżko, pochylił się nad Elyosem, zaczął całować jego delikatną skórę. Najpierw udo, potem bok, aż dotarł do szyi, do ust.  
Pocałowali się obaj zniecierpliwieni, templar objął gladiatora rękoma, potem także nogami. Jęczał z podniecenia i bólu. Lord Zikel, czuł pod swoją skórą bandaże Elyosa. Cofnął się po skończonym pocałunku, oblizał usta, zaczął nieśpiesznie przygotowywać siebie i partnera do kontynuowania zabawy. Dokładnie i starannie, zwłaszcza jęczącego Elyosa. Nawet go aż tak bardzo nie podrapał. Gdy skończył, chwycił Lorda Nezekana za tyłek, wbił pazury w jego miękką skórę, zostawiając na niej krwawe ślady, uniósł sobie jego biodra. Drugą ręką pokierował swojego twardego penisa prosto między pośladki mężczyzny.  
– Zikel… – szepnął templar niepewnie, trochę nerwowo, odsuwając się odrobinę. Nie dokończył jednak, krzyknął głośno, gdy męskość Asmodianina wsunęła się do jego wnętrza. Przeszyły go elektryzujące dreszcze i przytłaczająca przyjemność. Nie próbował już stawiać oporu, oddał się ekstazie. Było mu na tyle dobrze, że mógł chociaż na chwile przełknąć niechęć, jaką wywołał w nim seks z mordercą Deltrasa.  
Lord Zikel wchodził coraz głębiej, coraz szybciej. Nachylił się do Elyosa, zaczął gryźć i ssać jego szyję, zostawiając na niej coraz więcej krwistoczerwonych śladów. Każdym kolejnym dawał templarowi do zrozumienia, do kogo teraz należało jego ciało.  
Lord Nezekan chwycił rękoma za pościel, zacisnął zęby. Jego krew pulsowała, jego penis robił się coraz sztywniejszy, oddech coraz szybszy. Poczuł pazury Asmodianina na swoich ramionach, po chwili poczuł także ciepłą krew spływającą na pościel pod jego plecami. Podnieciło go to dużo bardziej, niż byłby w stanie przyznać.  
Nie przestali nawet na chwilę. Łóżko szurało po podłodze, coraz głośniej i mniej stabilnie. Lord Nezekan zaczął sięgać dłonią ku swojej męskości, czując, że dojdzie raz jeszcze, jeśli tylko zdoła sobie trochę pomóc.  
Lord Zikel zapragnął wziąć wymęczonego Elyosa także od tyłu, zobaczyć jego wypięty tyłek, poczuć jego pełne oddanie i uległość. Nie był pewien, czy ranny templar to wytrzyma, ale…  
Okaże się.  
Asmodianin wstał znad Lorda Nezekana, spojrzał z satysfakcją na jego szyję i ramiona, całe w wyraźnych malinkach, całe podrapane, całe jego.  
– Odwróć się – polecił wstając z łóżka. Sięgnął po pasek Elyosa, który leżał wciąż na podłodze. Naciągnął go mocnym szarpnięciem.  
Templar odetchnął. Był wściekły, że gladiator przerwał, gdy ten był tak blisko orgazmu. Był zaintrygowany i przerażony swoim paskiem w rękach Asmodianina. Nie chciał się go słuchać, ale chciał czuć go w sobie, nie czuć nic innego.  
Odwrócił się powoli, jęcząc cicho. Spojrzał na zakrwawioną pościel. Oparł się na zgiętych łokciach i kolanach.  
– Proszę bardzo. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał na ciebie patrzeć – syknął, zanim oparł czoło o poduszkę. Czuł się okropnie, tak na widoku, tak wyuzdanie. Może dlatego czuł też podekscytowanie, nad którym nie mógł zapanować. Może dlatego działał wbrew swojemu rozumowi i nienawiści, którą chciał czuć do Asmodianina.  
Lord Zikel prychnął tylko pobłażliwie.  
– Ja mam za to idealny widok – powiedział, przyklękając na łóżku zaraz za Elyosem. Rozstawił sobie szerzej jego kolana, musnął pazurem jego mokrą i rozgrzaną dziurkę.  
Uniósł dłoń z pasem, po chwili uderzył nim w jasny pośladek Elyosa.  
Lord Nezekan krzyknął.  
– Co ty… – zaczął wściekle, spróbował się odwrócić. Poczuł zaraz drugie uderzenie, jęknął. Wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem drgał rozkosznie, jego tyłek robił się coraz bardziej czerwony, Elyos tracił kontrolę na nad swoim drżącym ciałem. Poczuł pulsowanie w swoim nabrzmiałym penisie, poczuł zbliżający się orgazm. Cholera, od czegoś takiego…  
– Nie przestawaj… – zaczął błagać, gdy przez chwilę nie czuł pasa na swoich pośladkach.  
Próbował opóźnić upragnione spełnienie, zacisnął wszystkie mięśnie.  
Lord Zikel z rozkoszą posłuchał błagań mężczyzny, przestał się powstrzymywać.  
Uderzenia stały się coraz mocniejsze, Lord Nezekan drżał coraz intensywniej, tłumił swoje krzyki poduszką mokrą od krwi i śliny. Na jego pośladkach pojawiły się siniaki i zadrapania.  
Ogarnęło go nagle przytłaczające upojenie, przestał o czymkolwiek myśleć. Ta błogość, ta ulga… Opadł na pościel, spełniony, obolały, zażenowany.  
– Naprawdę, Nez? – spytał rozbawiony i pobudzony Lord Zikel, ponownie podnosząc biodra dygocącego Elyosa z pościeli. – Nawet cię nie dotknąłem. – Pochylił się nad mężczyzną, musnął jego kark ustami, drapnął delikatnie jego wrażliwą męskość, poczuł zniewalające drżenie jego ciała. – Doszedłeś jedynie od lania pasem i ruchania w tyłek? – spytał bezczelnie, owijając pasek wokół szyi templara. – Nie sądziłem, że aż taka z ciebie dziwka…  
– Spierdalaj – wycedził wściekle skrępowany Lord Nezekan. Jego brzuch był wilgotny od zetknięcia z pościelą, na którą dopiero co doszedł, tyłek cały piekący, oznakowany jeszcze bardziej, niż jego czerwona szyja i ramiona.  
Cholerny gladiator. Cholerna chwila słabości, w której zaprosił go do swojego pokoju.  
– Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – powiedział Lord Zikel ciągnąc za pasek.  
– Ach… – Templar poczuł duszące szarpnięcie, które zmusiło go do odchylenia głowy. Zaczął mieć problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie.  
Lord Zikel wsadził swój penis głęboko w tyłek Elyosa. Zaczął pieprzyć go jeszcze mocniej, niż wcześniej, sam bliski już orgazmu, upojony swoimi spełnionymi pragnieniami i bliskością z niedostępnym mężczyzną, o którym marzył od stuleci. Z którym robił teraz, co tylko chciał. Który był teraz jego wypiętą dziwką błagającą o mocne ciosy pasem.  
Warto było czekać. Warto było pozbyć się rywala.  
Lord Nezekan rozchylił usta, zacisnął powieki, jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, niż na wypełniającej go męskości Asmodianina. Czuł ją każdym kawałkiem swojego poranionego ciała. Ponownie przeszyły go oszałamiające dreszcze. Lord Zikel doszedł w jego wnętrzu, Elyos usłyszał jeszcze jego seksowne westchnięcia i jęki, poczuł jeszcze jego gorącą spermę ściekającą po jego udach.  
Stracił przytomność.  
Lord Zikel odetchnął głęboko, otarł pot z czoła. Spojrzał na bezwładne ciało Lorda Nezekana, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odwrócił Elyosa na plecy, zdjął pasek z jego szyi. Spojrzał na wklęsły ślad na jego jasnej skórze, który zostawił po sobie zbyt ciasno zaciśnięty materiał. Cóż, co to dla Lorda.  
Templar otworzył oczy, wciągnął powietrze. Gladiator opadł na pościel zaraz obok niego.  
Leżeli tak przez chwilę w ciszy przerywanej tylko ich oddechami.  
Lord Zikel dotknął dłonią klatki piersiowej Elyosa, podparł się na ramieniu, nachylił się do rozchylonych ust mężczyzny, pocałował go delikatnie, wręcz czule.  
– Nez, ja… – zaczął patrząc w oczy templara.  
Lord Nezekan odwrócił prędko głowę.  
– Muszę się umyć – powiedział zniecierpliwiony. – Zmienić bandaże.  
Gladiator westchnął, wstał z łóżka.  
– Wezwę służbę – zaoferował.  
– Nie… – Elyos spojrzał na brudną pościel, na podłogę zarysowaną nogami łóżka, na siebie.  
– Potrafią nie zadawać pytań, wierz mi. – Lord Zikel uśmiechnął się sugestywnie.  
Templar zmarszczył brwi. Znowu to niechciane uczucie zazdrości. Nic go przecież nie obchodziło, z kim sypiał Lord Zikel, ani co nieprzyzwoitego z nimi robił. Nic a nic.  
– Zabierz swoje rzeczy – polecił oschle.  
– Mogę zostać. – Asmodianin zaczął się ubierać. – Jeśli chcesz.  
– Nie chcę – odparł Elyos zdecydowanie. Usiadł na łóżku, spojrzał na gladiatora. – Nie myśl sobie, że to coś między nami zmienia – dodał wolno i wyraźnie. – Byłeś po prostu w pobliżu.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął zęby. Po chwili bez słowa wyszedł z komnaty.  
Był wściekły. Owszem, dostał czego chciał. Ale chciał jeszcze dużo, dużo więcej. Gotowało się w nim na samą myśl o tym, że pragnąc od templara nie tylko seksu, i tak będzie teraz na każde jego zawołanie i nigdy nie da rady mu odmówić, byleby tylko znowu poczuć tę wytęsknioną bliskość.  
Mylił się. To nie Nezekan należał do niego, a on do Nezekana.

= = =

Hayden Rainsworth odruchowo osłonił Reiankę, dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się przerażona wybuchem. W oknach zaczęły zapalać się światła, strażnicy krzyczeli coś nerwowo.  
– Czy ktoś nas właśnie... – Reianka spojrzała na Elyosa z przerażeniem.  
– To nie w Rancorze, gdzieś dalej – uspokoił ją Hayden. – Leć do domu, wyśpij się. W fortecy nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił, sam niezbyt przekonany o prawdziwości swoich słów. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, bez chwili zwłoki pobiegła w głąb Rancory.  
Hayden spojrzał na mury. Coraz więcej strażników. Z domów zaczęli wychodzić zaniepokojeni Reianie. Elyos uspokoił kilkoro z nich, po czym biegiem udał się do bazy Radiant Ops. Rękawem wytarł resztki różowej szminki z policzka.

Theodore Hamilton pomagał Sarze Godwin założyć zbroję. Na zewnątrz ciemna noc, musieli więc zapalić wszystkie światła, ubierali się teraz w pospiechu. Wybuch zerwał oboje z nich z łóżek, gdy ledwie zdążyli ściągnąć ubrania i zmrużyć oko po powrocie z ostatniego pubu.  
– To Rentus, prawda? – Gladiatorka kończyła już zapinać sprzączki u ciężkich butów. – Myślisz, że Balaury...  
– Reianie powinni już tam dotrzeć – odparł Theodore sięgając po swój płaszcz. – Mieli zacząć ewakuację ludności, nie wdawać się w walkę. – Pokręcił głową. – Może nie mieli innego wyjścia... Musimy to natychmiast sprawdzić.  
Sara przypięła do paska swój sześcian, w którym czekała już wypolerowana halabarda. Spojrzała na Theodora, skinęła głową. Sorcerer przełknął ślinę, założył lśniącego orba na swoją drżącą rękę.

– Co to za hałas? – spytał Guerin Thargax, przekręcając się leniwie na drugi bok. Leżał nagi pod miękką pościelą, zmęczony po intensywniej zabawie z Elyosem.  
Adrien Lane stał już przy oknie. Odwrócił się przez ramię, spojrzał na Asmodianina.  
– Możliwe, że nad Rentus leci właśnie Dredgion – odparł beznamiętnie. – Widzisz? – Wskazał palcem na czarny punkt daleko na horyzoncie. Towarzyszył mu dym unoszący się znad ziemi i czerwony poblask odznaczający się na nocnym niebie.  
Guerin zerwał się z łóżka.  
– O kurwa – powiedział patrząc przez okno. Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, w biegu wkładając spodnie i bluzkę. – Wybacz, że nie zostanę – przeprosił uprzejmie. Dotknął ramienia Adriena, zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.  
Elyos wzruszył ramionami. Nie planował wyganiać Asmodianina, ale też nie zależało mu na tym, by zostawał na noc. Adrien zawsze wolał mieć całe łóżko dla siebie. Nie żeby tej nocy mógł liczyć na jakikolwiek sen...  
Zacisnął dłonie na parapecie, przymknął oczy.  
Powtórzył sobie, że musi być dzielny, że musi doprowadzić swój plan do końca. Było już tak blisko. Leparyści lada moment zdobędą stolice Elysei i Asmodae, zdobędą należne im miejsce. A on razem z nimi.  
– To wszystko dla was – wyszeptał czule.

Eugene Fremont zapukał głośno w drzwi do pokoju Eliota Calverta, otworzył je zaraz bez czekania na zaproszenie kleryka.  
– Gotów? – spytał gorączkowo, sam wkładając dopiero swoje pistolety do skórzanych kabur i kończąc zapinanie białej koszuli.  
– Tak. – Kleryk poprawił przylizane włosy, wyszedł na korytarz. Był już w mundurze, w ręku ściskał swój sześcian. – Chociaż nie wiem jeszcze na co. – Uniósł kącik ust w nerwowym uśmiechu.  
Eugene poklepał go po ramieniu.  
– Im szybciej zaczniemy naszą misję, tym szybciej ją skończymy i wrócimy do Kamar. – Próbował znaleźć coś pozytywnego w tej nagłej zmianie planów. – Co cię gryzie? – Spojrzał na towarzysza, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowanego. – Oprócz tego wybuchu.  
Eliot pokręcił głową.  
– Nie mamy na to czasu – odparł przyśpieszając kroku.  
– Później przy piwie? – nie ustępował gunner.  
– Chętnie – przyznał Eliot cicho. W końcu z przyjemnością spotkałby się sam na sam z Eugenem, nawet jeśli po tym wszystkim nie będzie miał już ochoty rozmawiać o Adrienie.

Theodore zbiegł do holu, Sara podążyła zaraz za nim. W pomieszczeniu była już większość oddziału, wszyscy oprócz Haydena w kompletnych mundurach. Spiritmaster zdążył założyć jedynie niezapięty płaszcz, z pod którego wystawały jasne naderwane jeansy i kolorowa koszulka. Zapomniał nawet jak bardzo chciał pokazać wszystkim swoje nowe tatuaże. Zamiast tego gładził niespokojnie swoją wysłużoną księgę.  
– Wszyscy? – Sorcerer rozejrzał się po towarzyszach. – Gdzie jest Cynthia? – syknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Tutaj! – Assassinka wbiegła do budynku, schowała skrzydła. – Wolni jesteście. – Zaśmiała się zdyszana. – Byłam już na murach – wyjaśniła. – To na pewno cholerny Rentus. Ciężko być pewnym z tej odległości, ale chyba zaatakowały go Balaury. Może część była już w mieście, ale mają statek, którym pewnie przybyły posiłki. Fatebound i Hush Blade też właśnie ruszają.  
– Będziemy tam przed nimi – powiedział Adrien rozprostowując palce.  
– Moglibyśmy zabrać więcej żołnierzy – zaproponował Eugene.  
– Nie możemy powiedzieć im o Adrienie. – Sara pokręciła głową.  
– Sami wiele nie zdziałamy, a reszta potrzebuje z dwóch godzin na dotarcie do miasta. – Eliot poparł gunnera.  
– Musimy przede wszystkim schwytać Meropsa – przypomniał im Theodore.  
– Ale możemy pomóc też Reianom! – krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Hayden.  
Sorcerer milczał przez moment, westchnął w końcu.  
– Sara – zwrócił się do gladiatorki. – Znajdź oficer Metheoris, niech ona i jej oddział spotkają się z nami za murami na zachodzie – polecił. Jeśli mieli powiedzieć komuś o swoim nielegalnym teleporterze, to chociaż komuś względnie zaufanemu. Sorcerer liczył też, że Narsha doceni ten gest i jakoś się odwdzięczy. – Ja potwierdzę jeszcze z generał Blackwood, że zdamy raport wkrótce po przybyciu do Rentusa – dodał naciągając kaptur na głowę. – Ruchy – pogonił swój oddział.

Żołnierze Fatebound i Hush Blade zbierali się już pod miastem, gotowi wyruszyć do Rentusa. Noc rozjaśniały liczne światła rozpalone na murach fortecy oraz oczy Asmodian, które żarzyły się soczystą czerwienią, co wciąż niepokoiło niektórych z mniej tolerancyjnych Elyosów. Nieliczne oddziały, którym przydzielono inne zdania, także nie czekały do rana, a były już w drodze na swoje pozycje. W końcu możliwym było, że Balaury lada moment zaatakują także pozostałe miejsca sprawdzone wcześniej przez Reian i Daevy.  
Oficer Tvei Aymara pożegnała swój oddział, życzyła im powodzenia, po czym prędko dołączyła do Reian, by pomóc im wzmocnić obronę twierdzy i przygotować ją do wcześniejszego przyjęcia mieszkańców Rentusa. Asmodiankę minęła śpiesząca się Sara, kobiety spojrzały na siebie pokrzepiająco, po czym popędziły dalej każda w swoją stronę.  
Sara znalazła w końcu czerwonowłosą sorcererkę, która, podobnie jak pozostali oficerowie wyznaczeni wcześniej do misji w Rentusie, zbierała swój oddział pod główną bramą Rancory.  
– Narsha! – Gladiatorka podbiegła do kobiety. – Jesteście gotowi? – Rozejrzała się po pozostałych Asmodianinach. Z oddziału sorcererki brakowało jeszcze tylko Yversa i Scourera, którzy biegli właśnie przez bramę.  
Narsha niechętnie skinęła głową, skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Nasz oddział miał zająć się pomocą w ewakuacji, a teraz... – Zacisnęła zęby. – Wszystko może pójść z dymem, jeszcze zanim dotrzemy do Rentusa.  
– Będziemy tam kilka w minut – zapewniła Sara. – Za mną.  
– Poczekaj – odparła Asmodianka ostro. Uniosła dłoń, nakazują swoim podwładnym zostanie na miejscu. – Jeśli to jakiś podstęp... – zaczęła, doskonale świadoma tego, że Theodore nie był raczej zadowolony po ich ostatniej rozmowie.  
Sara przystanęła, westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie. – Pokręciła głową. – Oficer Hamilton uważa cię najwidoczniej za godną zaufania. Musimy się śpieszyć...  
– Portal Adriena? – spytał Xallevyn.  
Asmodianie popatrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Narsha wbiła wzrok najpierw w assassina, potem w gladiatorkę. Sara zmarszczyła brwi, przytaknęła.  
Sorcererka odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Nie powinno mnie to w ogóle dziwić... – powiedziała w końcu. – Prowadź.

= = =

Niebo na Rentusem pociemniało od dymu, rozpaliło się ogniem. Nad dachami unosił się potężny Dredgion, na ulicach Reiańscy żołnierze walczyli z Balaurami. Wybuch słyszalny aż w Rancorze spowodowany był wysadzeniem garnizonu usytuowanego niedaleko głównego wejścia do miasta. Z budowli pozostały teraz już tylko gruzy. Okolicę przepełniały krzyki, jęki, głośne rozkazy i cywile uciekający w panice ze swoich domów.  
Kilkanaście metrów przed Rentusem, wśród pustynnych skał, rozbłysło bladoróżowe światło portalu, na chwilę rozjaśniając posępną, ciemnoczerwoną okolicę.  
Oficerowie Hamilton i Metheoris wraz z oddziałami stanęli na piasku, z przerażeniem popatrzyli na płonącą panoramę miasta.  
Theodore spojrzał jeszcze na Eliota, chcąc mu przypomnieć, że zawsze mogli przecież liczyć na portale Adriena. Kleryk skinął tylko głową, po czym łypnął podejrzliwie na młodego teleportera.  
Chwilę temu, pod Rancorą, Eliot naprawdę obawiał się skorzystać z przejścia towarzysza. Liczył wręcz sekundy, w ciągu których powstawał portal, chcąc być pewnym, że Adrien nie planuje wyrzucić ich gdzieś do Abyss. Miał po prostu złe przeczucie. Na szczęście jak widać niesłusznie.  
Adrien za to wydawał się być zbyt skupiony na ich obecnym zadaniu, by przejmować się niedawnym zajściem z klerykiem czy jego podejrzliwością.  
– Na Aiona... – Narsha spojrzała na ludzi, który biegli właśnie w ich kierunku.  
Duża grupa Reian, cywilów uciekających z Rentusa. Wszyscy przerażeni, niosący jedynie jakieś małe pakunki, w panice osłaniający zdezorientowane dzieci przed pyłem i ogniem.  
Hghar przełknął ślinę, schował miecz.  
– Porozmawiam z nimi, wskażę im drogę. Wy lećcie do miasta – zaproponował.  
Narsha skinęła głową, Theodore także nie oponował. Rozwinęli skrzydła, popędzili w kierunku Rentusa, przelatując nad zaskoczonymi Reianami. Hghar został na ziemi, wybiegł na spotkanie uchodźcom, uniósł dłonie. – Zaraz przybędzie pomoc. Będziecie bezpieczni w Rancorze... – zaczął z przejęciem.

Elyosi i Asmodianie wlecieli do miasta, wylądowali na piaskowym placu. Cynthia zamarła, przyłożyła dłonie do rozchylonych ust. Zakrwawiona ziemia usłana była ciałami Reian, zarówno cywili jak i przybyłych tu niedawno wojowników. Niektórzy podrygiwali jeszcze resztkami sił. Eliot od razu podbiegł do ciężko rannego, ale wciąż żywego żołnierza, zaczął leczyć jego rany. Yvers i Scourer bez wahania podążyli za przykładem Elyosa.  
Ledwie kilka ulic dalej wciąż trwała walka. Reiańscy żołnierze walczyli z wrogiem, jednocześnie próbując przeszkodzić mu w niszczeniu budynków i mordowaniu cywilów. Skuteczna obrona była więc trudna, momentami wręcz rozpaczliwa. Balaury za to nie powstrzymywało nic. Część z nich przybyła do Rentusa po Dranę i inne ładunki, reszta była za to tylko spragnioną krwi obstawą, która miała narobić zamieszania i nie pozwolić Reianom czy Daevom na przeszkodzenie w opróżnianiu magazynów i załadowywaniu Dredgionu.  
Theodore zwrócił się do Sary.  
– Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia – przypomniał nerwowo – musimy znaleźć Meropsa.  
Gladiatorka skinęła głową, spojrzała w kierunku wzgórza, gdzie znajdował się główny rządowy budynek w Rentusie a także największe magazyny spożywcze i wojskowe.  
Eliot skończył leczyć żołnierza, pomógł mu wstać. Życiu Reianina nie groziło już bezpieczeństwo, ale i tak nie nadawał się do dalszej walki. Kleryk odetchnął ciężko, potarł rozgrzane dłonie. Spojrzał na chanterów, którzy pomagali wciąż pozostałym rannym, potem na swój oddział i oficera.  
Theodore rozwinął skrzydła.  
– Czekaj! – Narsha podbiegła do sorcerera. – Reianie są ważniejsi, musimy pomóc im opuścić miasto.  
– Dlatego was zabraliśmy, to w końcu wasze zadanie – odparł Elyos ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Nie przewidywało one tak wczesnego ataku Balaurów! – wrzasnęła Asmodianka rozpaczliwie. – Potrzebujemy jak najwięcej żołnierzy...  
– Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi – Theodore pokręcił głową. Jego oddział dobył broni, rozwinął skrzydła, wszyscy byli już gotowi do przedarcia się przez miasto.  
– Cały ty – syknęła Narsha wściekle, z trudem ukrywając przepełniające ją poczucie bezsilności. – Po trupach do celu. Po co ja w ogóle...  
Eliot przymknął oczy, Xallevyn drgnął nerwowo.  
– Adrien – wycedził Theodore przerywając kobiecie. – Idź z nimi i teleportuj jak najwięcej Reian do Rancory – polecił ostro. Chłopak beznamiętnie skinął głową. – My ruszamy w kierunku mostu i magazynów, masz być tam za godzinę, zanim zjawi się reszta oddziałów. Przekażesz nasz raport generał Blackwood.  
– Rozkaz.  
Narsha nie wyglądała jednak na mniej wściekłą. Theodore kątem oka spojrzał na Xallevyna, który pomagał teraz Yversowi z ciężko rannym Reianinem i ze wściekłym zniecierpliwieniem nasłuchiwał niedalekiej walki, garnąc się już do zabijania Balaurów.  
Słyszeli wrzaski Reian, szczęk mieczy i świst strzał. Dredgion wciąż wisiał posępnie nad miastem, a ogień trawił kolejne ulice.  
Theodore zacisnął pięści.  
– Sara, Hayden, wy pomóżcie z Balaurami – polecił jeszcze po chwili namysłu.  
Gladiatorka uniosła brwi, nic skomentowała jednak tego rozkazu, przytaknęła tylko posłusznie, spiritmaster tak samo. – Reszta ze mną. – Theodore spojrzał jeszcze czule na Xallevyna, ten skinął głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
– Dziękuję – szepnęła Narsha bez większej wdzięczności w głosie, nie patrząc nawet na Theodora. Zaczęła zaraz wydawać rozkazy swojemu oddziałowi i trzem Elyosom przydzielonym jej do pomocy.  
Theodore, Cynthia, Eugene i Eliot wzbili się w powietrze niemal czarne od gęstego dymu.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach na placu zostały już tylko bezwładne ciała. Nie było niestety czasu, by cokolwiek z nimi zrobić. Hghar wrócił już do swojego oddziału, razem z Aorin, Sarą i Haydenem walczył teraz z Balaurami i zabezpieczał drogi ucieczki dla kolejnych cywili. Reiańscy żołnierze, których udało się uleczyć Yversowi i Scourerowi, pomagali teraz Narshy i Xallevynowi przeprowadzić kolejną grupę mieszkańców Rentusa przez bole bitwy i dotrzeć bezpiecznie do Adriena.  
Chłopak otworzył im portal prosto pod Rancorę.  
W innej sytuacji uważałby, że jego oficer postąpił co najmniej niemądrze ujawniając przed setkami Reian i bandą Asmodian, że Radiant Ops korzysta z nielegalnych portali. Obecnie było mu jednak wszystko jedno.  
Starał się nie patrzeć na swoich towarzyszy, nie myśleć o koszmarze dziejącym się wokół. Miał nadzieję, że w Kamar nie będzie aż tak okropnie. W końcu zlecą się tam wszystkie Daevy z Atreii... Nie będzie aż takiej rzezi. Chyba.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami.  
A teraz było już za późno. Musiał zachować spokój. Nie mógł nagle zacząć przejmować się zdarzeniami, których i tak nie mógł już zatrzymać...  
Zgiął się jednak w pół i zwymiotował, gdy, ruszając dalej w głąb miasta, trafili na spalone ciała Reian, w tym także dzieci. Hayden pomógł mu dojść do siebie, mimo, że sam także ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Aorin zaklęła siarczyście, Narsha drżącym głosem wydała kolejne rozkazy. Hghar chciał dotknąć jej ramienia, ale kobieta wyrwała mu się nerwowo. Uniosła wzrok, napotkała ponure spojrzenie Yversa. Sara zauważyła kolejne Balaury. Rozdzielili się prędko, gotowi ponownie zaangażować przeciwnika w walkę i odwrócić jego uwagę od uciekających cywili i pomagających im żołnierzy.

Adrien oparł się o mur, osunął się wzdłuż niego na brudną ziemię. Nie chciał na to wszystko już nawet patrzeć. Oficer Marduk wisiał mu cholernie dużą przysługę.  
Narsha rozpaliła ogień w dłoniach, wzleciała w powietrze, zaatakowała Balaury gradem ognistych kul. Wściekłość dodawała jej sił, pozwalała nie bać się strzał i ogromnych mieczy.  
Rentus wydawał się jej teraz tak przerażająco ogromny. Ile mógł zdziałać jeden ich oddział? W innych częściach miasta wciąż walczyło wojsko Reian, ale Balaurów było cholernie dużo, byli przygotowani, mieli przewagę ataku z zaskoczenia, a na dodatek doskonale znali rozkład Rentusa i ktoś zdawał się nimi mądrze dowodzić.  
Posiłki z Rancory wciąż były w drodze. Za wolno, za późno.  
Narsha zaciskała zęby i pazury, z trudem powstrzymując wściekle łzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to Reianie pomogli Balaurom operować w Rentusie i przeprowadzić ten atak. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego swoim własnym ludziom...  
Przez chwilę miała nawet nadzieję, że Radiant Ops złapie winnych i zadba o to, by cierpieli przed śmiercią.  
Wrzasnęła gniewnie, gdy ogromnym soplem lodu przebiła szyję zranionego wcześniej wroga. Aorin wykończyła go sprawnym cięciem miecza. Narsha opadła na ziemię, dotknęła rozgrzanego do czerwoności orba, przygotowała kolejne zaklęcie. Za jej plecami Yvers i Scourer wyprowadzali z domów kolejnych przerażonych Reian. Hayden osłaniał ich ogromnymi żywiołakami. Sara i Hayden skupiali na sobie ataki Balaurów, podczas gdy niewidzialny Xallevyn starał się zajść ich od tyłu i wprowadzić trochę zamieszania. Ujawnił się dopiero, gdy wbił jeden ze sztyletów głęboko w łydkę przeciwnika. Gdy ten opadł zaskoczony na jedno kolano, drugi sztylet assassina poderżnął mu gardło.  
Sorcererka wiedziała, że przybyli tu za późno, że nie dadzą rady uratować nawet połowy mieszkańców. Kto wie, może połowa z nich i tak już nie żyła...  
Hghar osłonił Narshę przed atakiem, porysowany metal odbił kilka strzał. Kobieta od razu odpowiedziała zaklęciem, zdołała podpalić wrogiego łucznika. Odetchnęła ciężko.  
Kilka godzin temu była spokojna i przekonana, że ewakuują wszystkich na długo przed rozpoczęciem walk. Teraz, cała w krwi i pocie, była pewna tylko tego, że zawiodła.  
Może jej ojciec miał rację. Ona się do tego po prostu nie nadawała.

Xallevyn dyszał ciężko, z jego sztyletów skapywała gęsta krew. Pokonali w końcu ten oddział, zabezpieczyli kilka ulic, uratowali część Reian, Yvers i Hghar kończyli sprowadzać ich do portali Adriena. Teleporter otwierał przejścia niemal mechanicznie, wciąż opierając się o ścianę, patrząc tępo przed siebie.  
Xallevyn spojrzał pod nogi. Ciała niektórych ich przeciwników pokrywały złociste kryształy. Byli cholernie silni i wytrzymali. Pogrupowani w sensowne składy i dobrze rozmieszczeni w Rentusie, chociaż w walce zdawali się działać czysto instynktownie, nieprzemyślanie. Chociaż tyle.  
Assassin czuł siniaki pojawiające się na jego ciele. Możliwe też, że był ranny. Nie wiadomo, tyle tu wszędzie krwi, bólu i dymu. Z jego barku wystawała strzała.  
Scourer już to zauważył, podszedł do towarzysza, kazał mu na chwilę usiąść.  
– Musimy iść w stronę Dredgionu! – Wrzasnęła Sara opierając się o halabardę. Zagłuszyła jęk Xallevyna, któremu chanter wyrwał właśnie grot z ciała. – Uniemożliwić im zabranie Drany.  
– Jebać Dranę – syknęła Aorin kopiąc dopiero co zabitego Balaura. Zaraz obok martwego wroga leżały ciała kilkorga Reian, którzy nie zdążyli w porę uciec do portalu.  
– Balaury biorą jeńców – powiedział nerwowo Hghar. Bez trudu wnioskował to z błagań i wrzasków dopiero co uratowanych Reian. Obiecał im, że znajdą ich bliskich, że odprowadzą ich do Rancory. – Większych, głównie mężczyzn. – Chyba sam w to nawet nie wierzył.  
Adrien zamknął ostanie przejście.  
– Na cholerę im jeńcy. – Yvers zmarszczył brwi. – Ci ludzie nic nie wiedzą, nic nie potrafią...  
– Wolę nie wiedzieć... – Xallevyn od razu pomyślał o lochach Shadow Courtu, także pełnych wielu niezbyt przydatnych więźniów. Mimo to ludzie Kaligi potrafili zapewnić im wystarczająco atrakcji.  
Najgorszy rok jego życia, a chujowych rzeczy w jego życiu przecież nie brakowało.  
Scourer skończył zasklepiać ranę assassina. Podszedł teraz do Adriena, którego wyraźnie przerastała ich obecna misja. Nic dziwnego, chłopak nie był przecież żołnierzem, a asystentem oficera. Chanter pokręcił głową. Elyos nie miał nawet więcej niż osiemnaście lat.  
Pomógł mu odejść od ściany, rzucił na niego zaklęcie wzmacniające, pobudził Aether wypełniający jego drżące ciało.  
Adrien podziękował Asmodianinowi skinieniem głowy, po czym wbił wzrok w ziemię, stanął niedaleko za Sarą.  
Narsha przełknęła ślinę. Orb prawie parzył ją w rękę, nawet przez materiał. Trudno.  
– Yvers, Aorin, Scourer, Hayden – oznajmiła ostro. – Te śmiecie nie mają prawa zabrać stąd ani jednego Reianina. Ruszacie ich odbić. Jeśli wrogów będzie zbyt wielu... – dodała ponuro, nie ukrywając rozgoryczenia. – Nie ryzykujcie.  
Hayden skinął głową, spojrzał na Asmodian. Aorin uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco, nawet bez charakterystycznej dla niej zuchwałości.  
Yvers od razu ruszył przodem. Rozpierały go negatywne emocje, wciąż ledwo panował nad stresem spowodowanym niedawną rozmową ze swoją oficer, a ciężka sytuacja w Rentusie na pewno mu nie pomagała. Czuł, że musi wybić co najmniej kilka oddziałów Balaurów, żeby chociaż trochę się uspokoić.  
Narsha na moment zatrzymała jeszcze Aorin.  
– Nie spuszczaj Yversa z oka – poleciła. Assassinka spojrzała na pytająco na swoją oficer. – Nie teraz – zbyła ją sorcererka. – Rozumiesz?  
– Nie rozdzielimy się. – Aorin przytaknęła, po czym dogoniła trójkę towarzyszy.  
Narsha odkrząknęła, podeszła do pozostałych żołnierzy.  
– Hghar, Xallevyn, Sara. – Uniosła brodę. – My mamy jeszcze w chuj ulic do wyczyszczenia i Reian do uratowania. – Rozwinęła skrzydła. – Adrien, uciekasz już do Theodora, czy dasz radę otworzyć jeszcze kilka portali?  
Chłopak uniósł brodę.  
– Da radę – odparł osowiale. Miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Zaschło mu w gardle, trochę piekło.  
Wzlecieli w powietrze, nie za wysoko, nie chcąc pokazać się jeszcze Balaurom przeczesującym dalsze regiony Rentusa. W oddali ginęli kolejni Reiańscy żołnierze, kolejne budowle zajmowały się ogniem.  
Ruszyli dalej, a Xallevyn ledwo powstrzymał się przed natychmiastowym uświadomieniem reszty oddziału, że usłyszał słowa, które Narsha skierowała do Aorin.  
Złożył już wszystko w całość i nie mógł tak tego zostawić.

= = =

Twarz Meropsa była cała czerwona. Starannie ułożony turban ledwo trzymał się na jego głowie. Mężczyzna krzyczał, machał rękoma.  
Od trzydziestu lat zarządzał najważniejszymi operacjami prowadzonymi w Rentusie. Kontrolował magazyny, transport, remonty, często także odpowiadał za kontakt ze stolicą.  
Rodzina Meropsa zginęła lata temu podczas jednego z wielu najazdów Balaurów. Kilkoro jego podwładnych straciło życie podczas wypadku w magazynie. Merops dawno już pogrążył się w cichej rozpaczy, kontynuując swoją pracę jedynie z poczucia obowiązku.  
Zawsze starał się zachować spokój. Dzisiaj nie potrafił.  
– Co wy, kurwa, wyprawiacie?! – Przedarł się w końcu do samego Generała Vashartiego, który dowodził wszelkimi działaniami Balaurów pod Rancorą.  
Masywny Balaur. Skóra w stalowym kolorze pokryta czarnymi tatuażami, na głowie krwistoczerwone rogi. Ciężkie buty i naramienniki w kolorze brudnego złota, na biodrach bordowy materiał i okazały pas ozdobiony czerwonymi kamieniami. Silne dłonie, w których podczas walki dzierżył ogromne metalowe rękawice w kształcie głów smoków. Z ich pomocą potrafił wprawić ziemię w drżenie, niszczyć mury i fundamenty.  
– Nie tak się umawialiśmy! – wrzasnął Merops wściekle. Jego różowe skrzydło wyróżniało się na tle szarości ogromnego magazynu i ciemnych strojów krzątających się w nim Balaurów.  
– Sytuacja się zmieniła – odparł generał Vasharti z wyniosłym spokojem. Merops sięgał mu ledwo do pasa. Zdenerwowany Reianin wyglądał co najwyżej śmiesznie.  
– Zapewniłem wam dostęp do naszych magazynów i szlaków transportowych w zamian za to, że mieszkańcy Rentusa będą bezpieczni! – Merops nie ustępował, gotował się ze złości. – Mieliście nas już nigdy nie zaatakować!  
Podwładni generała Vashartiego zainteresowali się jego rozmową z Reianinem. Balaur uniósł jednak dłoń, kazał im wracać do pracy. Nie potrzebował pomocy.  
– Miałeś informować nas o zbliżających się problemach – odparł patrząc na Meropsa. – Gdyby oficer Marduk nie zorganizował tak szybko kilku oddziałów i Dredgionu, wasze wojsko i Daevy byłyby tutaj przed nami. – Skrzyżował masywne ramiona. – Zajęliby nasze ładunki. Wiesz, jak drogie jest to cholerstwo? – Spojrzał na skrzynkę płynnej Drany.  
Merops zacisnął pięści.  
– Przysięgam, nie wiedziałem, że zaczęli węszyć – zapewnił zgodnie z prawdą. – Przecież zostałbym poinformowany o tak poważnej akcji.  
– Ale nie zostałeś. – Generał Vasharti pokręcił głową. – Czyli już cię podejrzewają.  
– Kahrun mi ufa...  
– A Radiant Ops?  
Merops uniósł brwi. Słyszał nie raz o tym oddziale Elyosów, nigdy ich jednak nawet nie spotkał. Nie sądził, że mogli się nim interesować.  
Generał Vasharti za to wiedział już o wszystkim od oficera Marduka.  
– Na twoim miejscu jak najszybciej opuściłbym Rentusa, najlepiej Tiamarantę – poradził. – Zaszyj się gdzieś w Sarpan, może nawet w Elysei.  
Merops podszedł bliżej Balaura, uniósł brodę.  
– Tu są cywile, dzieci! – zaczął rozpaczliwie. – Zabierzcie po prostu swoją Dranę i bronie! Nie musicie już nikogo więcej zabijać! Nie macie za grosz honoru. Błagam...  
– Myślisz, że w Oku nie było cywili i dzieci? – Generał Vasharti złapał Reianina za kołnierz jego szaty. – Nie przeszkodziło wam to zrównać je z ziemią – wycedził wściekle, tracąc wcześniejszy spokój. – W końcu będziemy kwita.  
Przerażony Merops zrozumiał, że Balaury wbrew pozorom wciąż nie pozbierały się po ostatniej druzgocącej porażce. Świeże rany po bitwie w Oku bez wątpienia wpłynęły na to, że Lady Tiamat bez wahania pozwoliła przeprowadzić atak na Rentusa, a jej żołnierze zabrali się do tego zadania z tak wyjątkowo okrutnym zapałem.  
– Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego... – odparł Merops zgorzkniale. Nienawidził trawiącej Reian wojny z Balaurami. Nienawidził Daev, które swoim przybyciem pogorszyły tylko sytuację. Nienawidził ich wszystkich.  
– Generale. – Do Vashartiego podeszła jedna z jego podwładnych. – Połowa ładunku jest już gotowa do transportu – zameldowała. – Ruszamy w kierunku Dredgiona.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
– Zostaw kilkoro ludzi, by zaczęli już pakować resztę – polecił. Kobieta przytaknęła. Vasharti zwrócił się zaraz do załamanego Meropsa. – Zwijaj się, zanim ktoś z moich ludzi weźmie cię za wroga.  
Reianin opuścił głowę. Nie miał już siły.  
– Ta rzeź nie ujdzie wam na sucho...  
– Ujdzie. – Balaur uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, odszedł w głąb magazynu.  
Merops westchnął ciężko. Wyszedł w końcu na zewnątrz budynku, cały zgarbiony.  
Generał Vasharti odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na łucznika z oddziału, który przysłał mu wcześniej oficer Marduk.  
– Odeskortuj go do granicy miasta, był cennym sojusznikiem – polecił, po czym zamyślił się jeszcze na chwilę. – Zabij, jeśli będzie coś kombinował.

= = =

Eugene Fremont kucnął za zniszczonym murem. Odchylił głowę, odetchnął głęboko. Jego czarne skórzane rękawiczki odsłaniały palce, pod opuszkami czuł więc chłód swoich pistoletów.  
Cynthia Warrington przyklęknęła za drewnianymi skrzyniami kilka metrów dalej. Wychyliła ostrożnie głowę. W ich kierunku zmierzał konwój Balaurów. Transportowali ładunek z magazynu w kierunku Dredgiona. Kilka wozów, kilkoro żołnierzy oraz Reianie,  
Assassinka i gunner popatrzyli an siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym zastygli w bezruchu.  
Po drugiej stronie ulicy Theodore Hamilton i Eliot Calvert kończyli przygotowania. Kleryk przywlókł ciało jednego z zabitych wcześniej wrogów, rozlali sporo łatwopalnych płynów, upewnili się także, że w pobliżu nie było już żadnych cywili.  
Eliot dobył tarczy i maczugi, stanął w benzynie, zmoczył ciężkie podeszwy. Odwrócił się przez ramię do Theodora, zmarszczył brwi, skinął głową.  
Sorcerer zaklęciem uniósł ciało Balaura, po czym drugą ręką błyskawicznie podpalił okolicę.  
Ziemia, skrzynie i drewniane elementy budynków zajęły się ogniem, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Balaurów eskortujących ładunki z magazynu, zmusiło ich do postoju.  
Eliot wrzasnął i przekonująco zaatakował unieruchomione zwłoki wroga. Theodore prędko odrzucił je prosto na Balaury, które zatrzymały się na środku drogi. Martwy towarzysz upadł im z hukiem pod nogi, metal jego zniszczonej zbroi zadźwięczał w zetknięciu z kamiennym podłożem. Gdy zaskoczeni żołnierze podnieśli głowy, zobaczyli Elyosa, który biegł w ich kierunku z bronią w ręku, lśniącą czerwienią na tle rozszalałych płomieni.  
Jeden z Balaurów od razu kazał Reianom pilnować ładunku, po czym razem z resztą swojego oddziału zaatakował kleryka. Eliot prędko zaczął wycofywać się w stronę ognia, za którym czekał już Theodore.  
Rozpoczęli walkę. Dosyć ciężką walkę, bowiem Elyosi nie chcieli zabić żadnego z Balaurów, a jedynie na trochę ich zatrzymać.  
– Reianie nie odchodzą – syknęła Cynthia nerwowo. – Jak mamy zrobić runy na wozach, jeśli nie odejdą...  
Zamilkła, gdy naboje Eugena trafiły dwójkę Reian. Za chwilę kolejną dwójkę. Została już tylko jedna kobieta. Gdy zorientowała się, że są atakowani, próbowała schować się za wozem. Eugene wstał zza muru, trafił spanikowaną Reiankę w nogę. Zaczął iść w jej kierunku.  
Cynthia prędko podbiegła do towarzysza, z gracją dobyła sztyletów z pleców. Nie już nie mówiła.  
Gunner stanął nad Reianką, wycelował w jej głowę.  
– Wolisz umrzeć, czy porozmawiać z Kahrunem? – spytał.  
Kobieta płakała z bólu, leżała na ziemi, trzymała się za ranną nogę. Pokiwała tylko głową, gorliwie i rozpaczliwie.  
– Nic nie kombinuj, a trafisz bezpiecznie do Kamar – Eugene sięgnął do sześcianu. – Zwiąże ją, ty zacznij już runy – zwrócił się do Cynthii.  
Assassinka skinęła głową, przełknęła ślinę. Prędko położyła się na ziemi i wsunęła pod jeden z wozów. Jej sztylety rozpaliły się gorącym Aetherem. Jeden z martwych Reian leżał niedaleko nad jej głową. Ubranie assassinki nasiąkło lekko jego krwią, ubrudziło się błotem i piaskiem.  
Theodore i Eliot dyszeli ciężko, zmęczeni walką. Sorcerer, zniecierpliwiony i raniony w bok, skinął głową w kierunku kleryka, ten od razu pozwolił oficerowi skupić na sobie uwagę wrogów i oddalił się kilka metrów, by sprawdzić jak radzili sobie ich towarzysze. Dostrzegł Cynthię, która wskakiwała właśnie za mur. Dziewczyna uniosła sztylet w powietrze, schowała go zaraz za plecy. Eliot spojrzał na Theodora, rozwinął skrzydła. Sorcerer od razu zrobił to samo, zamaszystym gestem uspokoił też płomienie.  
Uciekli z pola walki.  
– Tchórze! – wrzasnął jeden z Balaurów. Splunął na ziemię. Odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. – Pierdolone muchy – syknął zdenerwowany bezowocną potyczką. – Ruchy, czekają na nas pod Dredgionem.  
– Gene, zaraz wrócą. – Cynthia wyjrzała zza muru. Jedną ręką trzymała związaną i zakneblowaną Reiankę. – Nie musisz robić runy zdolnej wysadzić cały Dredgion.  
– Jeszcze chwila... – odparł gunner, który, mimo wcześniejszego zapewnienia o swojej gotowości do odwrotu, wciąż leżał pod jednym z wozów.  
Kątem oka zobaczył buty Balaurów zmierzających w jego kierunku. Nawet nie drgnął, przeszedł w hide. Eugene sądził od dawna, że nie będzie już nigdy czuł się komfortowo robiąc wybuchające runy, nawet na przedmiotach. Cóż, sądził tak zanim zobaczył Balaury masakrujące Reian oraz Reian, którzy im w tym pomagali. Teraz żałował jedynie, że najsilniejsza runa, jaką potrafił wykonać, i tak była za słaba by wysadzić cały Dredgion a najlepiej wszystkie Balaury i zdrajców w Rentusie.  
– Zaatakowali też Reian. – Któryś z wrogich żołnierzy kopnął jedno z ciał leżących na ziemi obok Elyosa. – Uciekli tam samo jak tamci – dodał z pogardą.  
– Pomogli nam pozbyć się balastu – odparł inny Balaur, rozejrzał się po okolicy. Cicho. – W drogę, zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco czasu.  
Eugene opuścił rękę, wóz przesunął się niebezpiecznie blisko zaraz nad jego niewidzialnym ciałem. Wstrzymał oddech.  
Zdążył.

Oficer Marduk okręcił mieczem w dłoni, po czym schował go do pochwy. Wolałby walczyć, niestety jako głównodowodzący atakiem na Rentusa musiał trzymać się blisko Dredgiona, najlepiej wręcz siedzieć na jego pokładzie, i wydawać jedynie rozkazy.  
Podszedł teraz do swoich żołnierzy, którzy przyprowadzili mu właśnie grupę jeńców. Postawni mężczyźni, nawet kilka kobiet. Wściekli, zrezygnowani, wszyscy w miarę w jednym kawałku.  
– To wszyscy? – spytał.  
– Większość żołnierzy zabiliśmy, a cywile... – odpowiedziała jedna z jego podwładnych. – Niezbyt spełniają kryteria?  
Oficer Marduk musiał przyznać, że nawet najlepiej zbudowanym Reianom z Rentusa daleko było do sylwetki i formy przeciętnych Balaurów. No cóż, nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
– Wszystko jedno. – Odszedł od jeńców. – Niech Hewahewa cieszy się, że cokolwiek dostanie. – Skierował się ku drodze prowadzącej do największych magazynów w Rentusie. – Gdzie ta Drana? – spytał żołnierza, który w odpowiedzi pokręcił tylko głową. – Generał Vasharti coś się nie śpieszy. – Oficer Marduk westchnął znudzony.  
Gdzieś miał całą tę Dranę i badania ulubionego naukowca Lady Tiamat, Shulacka Hewahewy, który jakimś cudem przeżył bitwę w Oku. Musiał jednak czasem udawać entuzjazm, jeśli chciał się wykazać, zostać kiedyś generałem.  
Lady Tiamat i jej najbliżsi doradcy bez przerwy szukali nowych zastosowań dla Drany, zwłaszcza takich, które mogły pomóc Balaurom stać się jeszcze silniejszymi, posiąść wręcz kompletnie nowe umiejętności. Oficer Marduk nie sądził, że z Reian da się wykrzesać cokolwiek ciekawego, ale w sumie, co on tam mógł wiedzieć. W sumie, może warto było spróbować podporządkować sobie inne gatunki za pomocą otępiającej Drany. W końcu ich najgroźniejsi wrogowie także wciąż się rozwijali, z Lordem Beritrą na czele.  
Oficer Marduk pokręcił głową, kazał zaprowadzić Reian na statek. 

Byli zmęczeni i zdenerwowani. Znaleźli grupę Reian kryjących się w jednym z budynków, Narsha zapewniła, że są już bezpiecznie, Adrien otworzył im portal.  
Brnąc w głąb Rentusa natknęli się na kolejne Balaury. Nie byli już pewni, czy lepiej z nimi walczyć, czy uciekać, by szybciej dotrzeć do mieszkańców w potrzebie. Jeśli jednak zostawiliby te Balaury w spokoju, kto wie, ile złego mogły jeszcze wyrządzić.  
Walczyli wiec, coraz bardziej wściekli i zniecierpliwieni.  
W końcu poległa ostatnia wroga assassinka, na ulicy znowu zrobiło się cicho, czerwono od blasku płomieni i krwi spływającej po chodnikach. W najbliższej okolicy nie było już żadnych Reian ani Balaurów. Nieprzyjemny, fałszywy spokój.  
Narsha nie miała ochoty podnosić głowy, nie chciała patrzeć na pogrążone w chaosie miasto. Niestety, wbijanie wzorku w ziemię i tak nie pomagało jej uciec od wszechobecnego okrucieństwa.  
Mijali spalone zabawki, martwych Reian, zniszczone bladoróżowe pióra, przewrócone wozy, gruzy ze zrujnowanych budynków.  
Xallevyn zacisnął zęby. Po jego czole spływał pot i krew, jego serce biło jak szalone, dłonie drżały. Został z tylu.  
Sara odwróciła się jako pierwsza, Narsha zaraz za nią. Pogoniły towarzysza spojrzeniami.  
Xallevyn nie ruszył się jednak, zamiast tego wbił lśniące czerwienią oczy w swoją oficer. Otarł krew z twarzy, oblizał gorzkie usta.  
– Co powiedziałaś Yversowi? – spytał ostro. – Czemu był w takim stanie?  
Narsha wciągnęła powietrze.  
Hghar i Adrien także przystanęli, kilka kroków za kobietami.  
– Xall, nie mamy na to czasu. – Narsha pokręciła głową.  
Assassin zmarszczył brwi  
– Ja mam – wycedził. – Yvers jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż ci wszyscy Reianie – dodał. Krew Balaurów skapywała ze sztyletów assassina zaraz pod jego nogi. Czarny skórzany strój odbijał niedalekie płomienie. – Tak, nie przesłyszałaś się.  
Narsha przełknęła ślinę, popatrzyła na Hghara, potem znowu na Xallevyna. Schowała rozgrzanego orba, opuściła dłonie. Wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Zamierzam poinformować dowództwo o tym, że celowo przyczynił się do śmierci mojego żołnierza – odpowiedziała wyniośle. Sara zadrżała. – Planowałam zataić część o współpracy z Elyosami, ale zdenerwuj mnie jeszcze trochę...  
– Czy ciebie... – Xallevyn podszedł w stronę sorcererki. Hghar zacisnął dłoń na mieczu. – Yvers zrobił to, żeby mnie chronić! – wrzasnął assassin zatrzymując się przed kobietą. – Powiedziałaś mu o tym zaraz przed misją? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jak on ma teraz...  
Narsha zmarszczyła brwi, nie dala przestraszyć się wściekłemu assassinowi.  
– Tak samo jak przez ostatnie miesiące – odparła ostro. – Z życiem towarzysza na sumieniu.  
Sara opuściła swoją halabardę, wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku sorcererki.  
– Musimy ruszać dalej – przypomniała.  
– Zgadzam się z Sarą. – Hghar schował miecz za pasek, gotów wznowić marsz.  
Adrien milczał zmieszany.  
Narsha i Xallevyn nawet nie drgnęli.  
– Sprzedasz Yversa dowództwu? – spytał assassin, teraz równie wściekły, co rozgoryczony. – Naprawdę?  
– Może w końcu dotrze do niego, co zrobił. – Narsha skrzyżowała ramiona. Cholera, jak dobrze było tak wygarnąć Xallevynowi kilka rzeczy. Kobieta przez chwilę nawet przestała myśleć o tym, że są w płonącym Rentusie. – Po misji stanie przed sądem. Jeśli ucieknie... – Uniosła kącik ust. Zacisnęła pazury na swoich ramionach, chcąc ukryć ich drżenie. – Sprzedam także ciebie. Shadow Court płaci zapewne lepiej niż dowództwo Fatebound? – dodała kąśliwie, już po chwili żałując jednak, że tak się rozpędziła.  
– Ty suko... – Xallevyn zacisnął pięść. Zatrzęsło nim na samą myśl o więzieniu Shadow Courtu. Hghar podszedł bliżej towarzyszy, popatrzył na nich zniecierpliwiony. – Córeczka tatusia, byleby tylko przypodobać się innym – kontynuował rozjuszony assassin. – Ujawnisz coś takiego, na pewno zabłyśniesz. A może by tak wykazać się jako oficer? – Pokręcił głową. – No tak, zajebiście ci idzie jak na razie! – Uniósł dłonie, rozejrzał się po okolicy. – Obchodzą cię w ogóle ci Reianie? Czy tylko twoje sukcesy? – Ponownie spojrzał na sorcererkę. – Co stało się z żołnierzem, którego zastąpił Yvers? – spytał wyzywająco. – Tego chyba nie dasz rady na niego zwalić?  
Narsha przygryzła czerwone usta, odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Skończyliśmy – odparła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie.  
Sara i Adrien odetchnęli z ulgą.  
Hghar w napięciu patrzył na assassina. Nie podobały mu się jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do Narshy.  
– Ja nie skończyłem. – Xallevyn uniósł brodę. – Piśniesz cokolwiek na temat Yversa... – zaczął ostro.  
Przerwała mu pięść Hghara, która z impetem wbiła się w jego szczękę i policzek. Metal rękawicy templara rozerwał granatową skórę assassina, kalecząc go głęboko. Siła ciosu powaliła zaskoczonego Xallevyna na ziemię, zmusiła go do splunięcia krwią.  
– Kurwa... – Assassin otarł brodę. Po jego twarzy spływała świeża krew, zaczynał też malować się na niej okazały ciemny siniak.  
Hghar poszedł do podnoszącego się towarzysza, złapał go za kołnierz munduru, po czym, nie zwlekając ani chwili, szarpnął Xallevynem i przygwoździł go do ściany jednego z budynków. Prędko przesunął rękę na szyję obolałego assassina, zacisnął ją mocno.  
Narsha patrzyła na całą tę scenę w zaskoczonym osłupieniu. Sara i Adrien także nie mieli pojęcia jak i czy w ogóle zareagować.  
– Taki jesteś groźny? – syknął Hghar dusząc Xallevyna. Assassin stracił grunt pod nogami, złapał templara za nadgarstek. Nie był w stanie wbić pazurów w jego zbroję. – Narsha zrobi coś, co ci się nie spodoba i od razu polecisz do swojego Elyosa na skargę? – spytał Hghar wściekle. Xallevyn chrząkał i charczał. – Już pewnie szuka na nią haków.  
Sara zrobiła nerwowy krok, chciała już coś powiedzieć, uspokoić Asmodianina. Pomyślała też o pokaźnej teczce, którą Radiant Ops zdążyło skompletować na temat Narshy. Niestety, mało haków, raczej ciekawe fakty i dające się wykorzystać słabości.  
– Hghar... – Sorcererka odezwała się jako pierwsza, chociaż nie było wiadomo, czy próbowała swojego partnera uspokoić, czy może nie była po prostu w stanie wydusić z siebie czegoś więcej, niż jego imienia.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi, opuścił jedną rękę.  
– Niech lepiej poszuka czegoś na mnie – kontynuował Hghar wściekle. – Podniesiesz palec na Narshę, zagrozisz jej chociaż raz jeszcze, a wypatroszę cię jak pierdolonego porgusa – zagroził potrząsając assassinem. Kątem oka zauważył, że Xallevyn dobył swojego sztyletu. Zwykle ostrze nie było w stanie przebić zbroi templara, ale assassin zaczął rozgrzewać ją Aetherem. – Nie będzie co zbierać, gdy skończę – dodał Hghar ostro, po czym naprał na mężczyznę, nic nie robiąc sobie z jego rozpalonego sztyletu, który zaczynał powoli przetapiać się przez gruby metal. Chciał pokazać assassinowi, jak gówno obchodził go jego daremny opór. – Może pozwolę Theodorowi popatrzeć, zanim przyjdzie jego kolej. – Hghar przydusił Xallevyna jeszcze mocniej, teraz praktycznie uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie. – Zrobiłbym to samo z resztą twoich bliskich, ale zbyt wielu już chyba nie masz? – Uniósł brwi. – Brat od dawna w kawałkach... Może jacyś przyjaciele w Shadow Courtcie?  
Xallevyn upuścił sztylet, po jego policzkach pociekły łzy.  
Hghar rozchylił usta, zwolnił uścisk. Wściekłość ustąpiła nagle miejsca zakłopotaniu.  
Sara uniosła halabardę.  
– Puść go – poprosiła ostro, chociaż lekko drżącym głosem.  
Hghar spojrzał na kobietę, po czym zwrócił się jeszcze do Xallevyna.  
– Zrozumiałeś? – spytał nerwowo, tracąc odrobinę wcześniejszej pewności siebie. – Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i przytaknij. Inaczej nie puszczę.  
– Hghar, wystarczy... – Narsha podeszła do templara.  
– Rozumiesz?! Nie słyszę!  
Xallevyn zamknął oczy. Mógł już oddychać.  
– Rozumiem... – odparł zrezygnowany.  
Hghar puścił go od razu, assassin opadł na kolana, podparł się zaraz o ścianę budynku. Nie podniósł wzroku. Nie chciał patrzeć na templara ani resztę tych skurwieli.  
– Wystarczy – syknęła Sara, opuściła broń. – Narsha... – zwróciła się do sorcererki. – To nie Theodore zabił twojego żołnierza... – dodała sugestywnie – Nie Xallevyn i nie Yvers...  
Narsha doszła do siebie, prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.  
– Twoja lojalność nie zna granic, co? – spytała gorzko.  
Sara przełknęła ślinę.  
– Theodorowi naprawdę zależy na pokoju – zapewniła. – Mi także. Czasem musimy zrobić coś...  
– Musicie?! – Sorcererka pokręciła głową. – Musicie zabijać niewinnych żołnierzy?!  
Gladiatorka nie powstrzymała się przed wrednym uśmiechem.  
– W tym akurat to wy przodujecie – odparła agresywnie.  
Popatrzyły na siebie w milczeniu, obie wyczerpane i rozgoryczone.  
– Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie – dodała w końcu Sara, trochę już uprzejmiej. – Wybacz Yversowi... – poprosiła. – Teraz, gdy poznałam cię lepiej, nawet ja nie...  
Adrien odchrząknął nerwowo.  
– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale muszę zaraz lecieć do Theodora. – sprowadził towarzyszy na ziemię. – Zabierzmy jeszcze trochę Reian do Rancory. O ile komukolwiek na tym zależy? – dodał złośliwie, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.  
Adrien dawno już nie był świadkiem takiej sprzeczki Daev. Chyba nawet nigdy. Zaczęło mu nawet zależeć na tym, żeby wszystko ułożyło się jakoś między jego towarzyszami. Prędko jednak odegnał od siebie te rozpraszające myśli.  
Narsha wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Ruszamy – poleciła. Spojrzała na Hghara z lekkim onieśmieleniem, przygryzła usta.  
Xallevyn klęczał na jednym kolanie, pochylony zaraz przy murze. Wytarł twarz, pociągnął nosem. Krew z ran po mocnym uderzeniu templara wciąż uparcie spływała po jego policzku.  
Narsha stanęła nad assassinem.  
– Jesteśmy jednym oddziałem, towarzyszami – powiedziała spokojnie, starając się zachować jak na oficera przystało. – A Hghar ma cię za przyjaciela, jak my wszyscy – zapewniła. Hghar skinął głową, nie patrząc jednak na assassina. – Chodź, mamy robotę. – Narsha wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Xallevyna, chcąc pomóc mu wstać. – Możesz też podkulić ogon i pobiec do swojego Elyosa. – zaproponowała po chwili. – Twój wybór – dodała, wciąż nie zabierając dłoni.  
Xallevyn uniósł w końcu wzrok.

Theodore, Eugene, Cynthia i Eliot dotarli pod szerokie schody, które prowadziły ku wyżej położonym rejonom Rentusa. W tej okolicy nie było już żadnych domów, a same magazyny, małe zakłady i nieliczne biura. Wąskie uliczki, pełno maszyn, wozów, skrzyń i kartonów. Większość budynków była jeszcze cała, Balaury nie próbowały nic tutaj zniszczyć, były zbyt skupione na transporcie swoich ładunków.  
Eliot uleczył już ranę Theodora, na tyle na ile mógł w takich warunkach. Sorcerer krzywił się co prawda przy większym wysiłku, a bok jego czarnej szaty był cały rozcięty, ale do kontynuowania misji i tak garnął się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu naznaczenia transportu Balaurów wybuchającymi runami nie mieli w planie. Nie mogli się jednak powstrzymać przed sabotowaniem tak ogromnej ilości Drany oraz, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, lądowiska wrogiego Dredgionu.  
Teraz przyszła w końcu pora na ich najważniejsze zadanie, znalezienie Meropsa i rzucenie go Kahrunowi pod nogi. A tym samym poprawę stosunków z władcą Reian, które nie były w najlepszym stanie od czasu bitwy w Oku.  
Elyosi zatrzymali się na chwilę, dobyli broni. Cynthia trzymała za ramię schwytaną Reiankę. Dziewczyna nie próbowała uciekać, patrzyła tylko z przerażeniem na płonącą panoramę swojego miasta.  
Theodore uniósł dłoń. Usłyszał jakieś kroki, szybkie, zbyt lekkie jak na Balaura. Biegnący Reianin. Może uciekał.  
– Pieprzony magazyn – syknęła Cynthia. – Już stąd czuć smród Balaurów.  
– I zdrajców – przytaknął jej Eugene.  
Oboje mieli ochotę wyrwać się do przodu i uniemożliwić wrogowi zabranie reszty Drany, broni i czegokolwiek, co jeszcze zgromadzili w Rentusie.  
– Najpierw Merops i jego ludzie – powiedział Theodore ostro. – Cali i zdrowi – podkreślił. – To nasze najważniejsze zadanie. – Spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Ilu was tam jeszcze jest?  
Reianka otworzyła usta, ale zamarła nagle w milczeniu, spojrzała na szczyt schodów.  
Theodore od razu odwrócił głowę.  
Merops zatrzymał się zdyszany, oparł dłonie o kolana. Podniósł zaraz brodę, wciągnął powietrze, spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Daevy w czarno–czerwonych mundurach.  
Theodore rozpoznał mężczyznę, wyprostował plecy, odszedł o krok od Reianki.  
– Jesteś już bezpieczny – zapewnił donośnie. Gestem kazał towarzyszom opuścić bronie. – Zabierzemy cię do Kahruna. Chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
Merops zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął pięści.  
– Przez was ma mnie za zdrajcę?!  
– Ma cię za przyjaciela – odparł sorcerer ze spokojem. Stanął na pierwszym stopniu, potem na drugim. – Pokaż, że słusznie – wyciągnął rękę. Powstrzymanie drżenia kosztowało go sporo wysiłku. Był już porządnie zmęczony, obolały i zirytowany całą tą sytuacją. – Chodź z nami.  
Eugene zrobił się niewidzialny, zaczął wchodzić powoli bokiem schodów, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Zaaferowany Merops nawet tego nie zauważył, zbyt skupiony był na mówiącym do niego sorcererze. Reianka, którą trzymała Cynthia, chciała chyba ostrzec swojego przełożonego, ale assassinka dosyć sugestywnie przyłożyła sztylet do jej pleców.  
Merops pokręcił głową, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
– Wszystko mu wyjaśnię – obiecał ugodowo. – Chciałem dobrze. Wszystko, co robiłem, robiłem dla dobra Reian.  
Theodore powstrzymał się przed komentarzem. Nie chciał kopać leżącego.  
No i trochę... Trochę go rozumiał.  
– My ci wierzymy – odpowiedział przekonująco. – Chodź z nami.  
Reianka zacisnęła zęby. Chciałaby dodać, że te same Daevy, które zapewniały waśnie jej przełożonego o swojej dobrej woli, dopiero co bez wahania zabiły kilkoro jej towarzyszy. Dziewczynie nie śpieszyło się jednak do podzielenia ich losu. Chciała także zemścić się na Balaurach, które nie dotrzymały swojej części umowy.  
– Merops... – zaczęła cicho, wciąż czując sztylet napierający na jej plecy. – Generał Vasharti nas okłamał. – Zacisnęła zęby. – Musimy powiedzieć o wszystkim Kahrunowi.  
Cynthia odsunęła ostrze.  
Reianin skinął głową. Zrobił krok w dół schodów.  
Zamarł nagle.  
Czarna strzała przebiła jego klatkę piersiową.  
Reianka wrzasnęła.  
Eugene pojawił się zaraz za mężczyzną. Zdążył go złapać. Ochronił go przed upadkiem po wszystkich stopniach, położył go ostrożnie na ziemi.  
Theodore otrząsnął się po kilku sekundach. Cały czerwony, oniemiały, oblany zimnym potem. Nie wierzył własnym oczom.  
– Eliot! – wrzasnął wściekle, po czym wbiegł po schodach. – Gene ze mną!  
Rozwinęli skrzydła i rzucili się w pościg za wrogim łucznikiem, który zaczął wycofywać się właśnie w kierunku magazynów.  
Eliot podbiegł do leżącego Meropsa, upadł na kolana, rozpalił Aether w obu dłoniach. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Cynthia i roztrzęsiona Reianka.  
Theodore i Eugene zniknęli za budynkami.  
Lekko spanikowany Eliot położył obie dłonie na piersi Reianina, skupił między palcami tyle Aetheru, że zaczął parzyć zarówno Reianina jak i siebie. Wiedział, że mężczyzny nie da się już uratować, strzała trafiła go w serce. Kleryk mógł za to utrzymać go przez chwilę przy życiu z pomocą swoich magicznych umiejętności, przypłacając to jednak porządnym wyczerpaniem.  
Cynthia zaczęła zadawać pytania.

Theodore i Eugene dogonili w końcu uciekającego Balaura. Sorcerer utworzył aetherową osłonę, od której odbiło się kilka strzał łucznika. Gunner stał się niewidzialny, wzleciał nad przeciwnika, obrócił się w powietrzu i wylądował zaraz za nim. Dwa celne strzały w łydki.  
Balaur chciał wrzasnąć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Zamiast tego zakrztusił się wodą. Theodore dyszał ciężko, ręce miał uniesione. Stworzył bańkę wody wokół głowy przeciwnika, chcąc uniemożliwić mu zaalarmowanie Balaurów kręcących się w pobliskich magazynach. Eugene trafił jeszcze wroga w ramię, zmusił go do upuszczenia łuku.  
Ranny i duszący się łucznik upadł na ziemię. Woda rozlała się wokół jego głowy, z podłoża wyrosły zaraz grube pnącza. Oplotły kończyny powalonego Balaura, przycisnęły go do ziemi, unieruchomiły.  
Eugene stał się widzialny, stanął nad przeciwnikiem, wycelował pistoletem w jego czoło. Czarny płaszcz gunnera musnął Balaura po głowie. Theodore podszedł z boku, klęknął na jednym kolanie, chwycił łucznika za kołnierz skórzanej kamizelki, nasiąkającej właśnie krwią z rany w jego ramieniu.  
– Jaka była wasza umowa?! – spytał sorcerer wściekle. – Co zaoferowaliście Meropsowi?! – wrzasnął, nie potrafiąc ukryć zdenerwowania. Ten pierdolony Balaur zniszczył im właśnie jakiekolwiek szanse na ponowne zjednanie sobie Kahruna.  
– Odwdzięczyliśmy się wam za Oko. – Łucznik wyszczerzył ostre zęby. Odchrząknął krwią.  
– Współpracuj, to cię po prostu zastrzelę. – Eugene nadepnął na jego ranne ramię, położył palec na spuście. Balaur jęknął boleśnie. – Denerwuj nas dalej, a Theo przebije ci każdy mięsień i organ cienkim pnączem. Potem poczekamy aż się wykrwawisz. Będzie bolało.  
Theodore zacisnął zęby. Wołałby, żeby Eugene uzgadniał z nim swoje groźby, bo co jak co, ale nie uśmiechało mu się zabicie kogokolwiek w taki sposób.  
Łucznik przymknął oczy, syknął groźnie. Eugene zabrał nogę.  
– Merops miał pozwolić korzystać nam ze swoich magazynów, wozów i szlaków – wyjaśnił Balaur z uprzejmą złośliwością w głosie – W zamian mieliśmy nigdy nie zaatakować jego ludzi i mieszkańców Rentusa. – Zaśmiał się pokasłując. – Dobra umowa, co nie? Zebraliśmy tutaj całą masę broni i Drany.  
Theodore westchnął, puścił kołnierz Balaura, jego głowa upadła na ziemię.  
– Gdzie jest twój generał? – wycedził. – W głównym magazynie? Na Dredgionie?  
Łucznik milczał przez chwilę, po czym ponownie uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Generał Vasharti dawno nie miał okazji zabić kilku Daev – przyznał. – Ucieszyłby się. – Skinął głową w kierunku magazynu.  
Eugene pociągnął za spust.  
Theodore skrzywił się, gdy krew Balaura ubrudziła rękaw jego szaty. Wstał powoli, spojrzał na gunnera.  
– Generała potrzebujemy żywego – oznajmił ostro.

Eliot zabrał ręce. Usłyszał biegnących Theodora i Eugena, podniósł głowę. Sorcerer spojrzał na niego pytająco. Kleryk pokręcił głową. Ściągnął swoje nadpalone rękawiczki, potarł lekko poparzoną skórę.  
Cynthia wstała z ziemi.  
– Sprzedał Rentus za obietnicę pokoju – szepnęła.  
– Mieliśmy powody. – Reianka zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Wyjaśnisz je Kahrunowi – odparł Theodore nerwowo.  
Stali tak teraz we czwórkę, razem z Reianką, nad ciałem martwego Meropsa. U szczytu schodów, niedaleko magazynów.  
Nikt nie chciał tego powiedzieć, ale wszyscy myśleli tylko o jednym.  
Zawiedli. Nie wykonali najważniejszego zadania, nie przyprowadzili Meropsa Kahrunowi.  
Theodore polecił w końcu Eugenowi i Eliotowi, żeby ułożyli ciało Reianina gdzieś na uboczu, zakryli je jakimś materiałem. Powinni zadbać chociaż o dostarczenie jego ciała do Kamar.  
Cynthia stanęła przy Theodorze, dotknęła jego ramienia. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Porozmawiali przez chwilę o tym, czego dowiedzieli się od Meropsa i Balaura. Eugene i Eliot wracali już w ich kierunku.  
– Gdzie jest Adrien? – spytała jeszcze assassinka. – Spóźnia się... – dodała zmartwiona.  
– Dobrze – odparł gunner podchodząc do dziewczyny. – Mamy czas schwytać więcej Reian i wysłać ich portalem prosto do więzienia.  
– I zabić połowę? – wtrąciła się Reianka.  
– Zamknij się. – Theodore pociągnął dziewczynę za ramię. Planował przykuć ją gdzieś w którymś z magazynów i kazać czekać grzecznie na portal. – Chodźmy. – Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. – Generał Vasharti na nas czeka.

Hayden garbił się, dyszał, pocierał obolałe palce. Stał nad martwym Balaurem.  
– Ilu jeszcze? – spytał wycieńczony. Odwrócił się do Asmodian. – Ilu tych skurwieli tutaj przyleciało? – Pokręcił głową.  
– Taki Dredgion mieści ich z dwie setki – odparła Aorin. Palcami starła trochę ciemnej krwi ze swoich mieczów. Schowała je zaraz za plecy.  
– Mam wrażenie, że zabiliśmy ich już z tysiąc. – Hayden zamknął księgę, odetchnął głęboko.  
– Pozbyliśmy się co najwyżej kilku oddziałów. – Scourer sprowadził go na ziemię.  
Yvers zacisnął zęby. W oddali zobaczył kolejną grupę Balaurów, która zmierzała w ich kierunku. Zaglądali do domów, przewracali wozy, podpalali drzewa.  
– Macie siły na kolejny? – spytał wściekle, wiedząc doskonale, że nikt z nich nie miał ani siły, ani czasu na następne starcie w drodze do Dredgiona.  
– Musimy jak najszybciej... – zaczął Scourer, wzrokiem szukając już drogi, którą mogli niezauważenie przemknąć obok przeciwników i dotrzeć do swojego celu.  
Cała czwórka gotowa była do zmiany trasy i uniknięcia walki, gdy jeden z Balaurów kopniakiem rozwalił drzwi jakiejś niedużej szopy, a z środka wydobyły się krzyki Reian.  
– Aionie... – Hayden machnął ręką, od razu ponownie otwierając swoją księgę.  
Scourer odetchnął ciężko, okręcił staffem. Aorin ponownie dobyła mieczy, Yvers sięgnął po swoją masywną tarczę i kolczastą maczugę.  
Zaatakowali.  
Balaurów było troje. Dwóch wojowników i łuczniczka. Podekscytowali się na widok lecącym ku nim Daev, na chwilę zignorowali nawet dwójkę Reian wybiegających z szopy.  
Scourer uderzył staffem w ziemi, kamienna droga zaczęła pękać, wstrząs zachwiał Balaurami. Chanter nie zwlekał, prędko tworzył kolejne fale Aetheru, cały czas starając się też wspierać swoich towarzyszy wzmacniającymi zaklęciami. Aorin walczyła z jednym z wojowników, metal jej mieczy szczękał w zderzeniu z masywnym ostrzem Balaura. Hayden z pomocą żywiołaków osłaniał Asmodian przed strzałami wrogiej łuczniczki, cały czas tworząc też niewielkie kule ognia, skutecznie uprzykrzając nimi życie Balaurom.  
Yvers machnął bronią, jego przeciwnik uskoczył, kolce maczugi wbiły się w twarde podłoże. Balaur uniósł miecz, zaatakował. Chanter wyrwał swoją broń z ziemi, sparował atak tarczą. Zaczęli wymieniać cios za ciosem, Asmodianin musiał się cofać, skupiać na obronie.  
Balaury były w dużo lepszej formie. Wysokie morale, zero zmęczenia, kompletny brak szacunku dla otoczenia i cywili.  
Łuczniczka uśmiechnęła się, gwizdnęła na sowich towarzyszy, skinięciem głowy wskazała na chowających się Reian.  
– Sco, zabierz ich stąd! – wrzasnął Yvers.  
Hayden wrzasnął, utworzył kolejnego kamiennego żywiołaka. Stwór rozpadł się dopiero, gdy dosięgło go kilka czarnych strzał. Dzięki pomocy Elyosa, Scourer zdołał dobiec do Reian, rzucić na nich zaklęcia ochronne, zaprowadzić ich za masywny, wysoki mur.  
Balaur, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika, wbił miecz w udo Yversa. Chanter krzyknął boleśnie, zacisnął zęby.  
– Kurwa... – Scourer naprał na ramiona Reianki, zmuszając ją, by usiadła na ziemi. Spojrzał na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę. – Nie ruszajcie się – polecił ostro. Pobiegł prędko do rannego towarzysza.  
Yvers nie miał nawet czasu, by samodzielnie zaleczyć swoją ranę, Balaur wciąż go atakował, zawzięcie i z satysfakcją. Asmodianin musiał osłaniać się przed atakami, rozpaczliwie szukać szansy na zadanie ciosu. Jego noga krwawiła niepokojąco obficie.  
Scourer wiedział, że nie miał ani chwili do stracenia. Powalił Balaura potężną falą Aetheru, podbiegł do chantera, klęknął zaraz przy nim.  
– Sco! – Yvers panikował. – Reianie! – Dwoje Balaurów biegło już w kierunku muru.  
– Zaraz! – odparł Scourer wściekle. Przyłożył dłonie do rozciętego uda chantera. Zaczął z pomocą Aetheru leczyć jego rozcięte mięsnie i tętnicę. – Wykrwawisz się, jeśli nie...  
– Spokojnie! – Hayden stworzył ogromnego skalnego żywiołaka zaraz przed murem, na chwile skutecznie zatrzymując biegnące Balaury. Poczuł strużki potu ściekające po jego czole i plecach. Nie miał już siły, by kontrolować kilka żywiołaków, ciągła walka dawała mu się już we znaki. A nie dotarli jeszcze nawet do Dredgiona.  
Aorin rzuciła się już ku Reianom i dwom atakującym ich Balaurom.  
Scourer skończył udzielać pierwszej pomocy Yversowi, obaj od razu dołączyli do assassinki, dali radę skupić na sobie uwagę przeciwnika, który dopiero co poważnie ranił chantera.  
Trzeci Balaur zaatakował nagle Haydena, wciąż skupionego na osłonięciu Reian przed zbliżającym się atakiem wroga. Spiritmaster przesuwał właśnie swojego żywiołaka za mur, bliżej kulących się cywili.  
Yvers i Scourer skupieni byli na próbie pokonania jednego z wojowników. Aorin biegła już do łuczniczki, która najbardziej ze wszystkich Balaurów uwzięła się na niewinnych Reianach. Rozbawiona kobieta dobyła lśniącego sztyletu, Reianie zatrzęśli się z przerażenia.  
Nikt nie zauważył, że Hayden był w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. On sam dopiero w ostatniej chwili kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżający się miecz wroga.  
Spiritmaster zmarszczył brwi. Musiał stworzyć żywiołaka zaraz przed sobą, by skutecznie osłonić się przed atakiem. Aetherowa tarcza byłaby za słaba, z takiej odległości od razu rozpadłaby się pod wpływem miecza, zwolniłaby go tylko trochę, za późno, zbyt blisko. Myślał. Nie było innego wyjścia, żywiołak.  
Zdąży.  
Osłoni siebie akurat ułamki sekund przed ciosem, zaraz gdy sztylet wrogiej rangerki odbije się od żywiołaka, który zasłaniał Reian. Aorin akurat tam dobiegnie.  
Hayden przełknął ślinę, wyrwał kartkę ze swojej potarganej księgi.  
Nie zdążył.  
Żywiołak, który osłaniał Reian, rozpadł się zbyt wcześnie. Łuczniczka sztyletem dosięgła mężczyzny, który wstał spod muru chcąc osłonić swoją towarzyszkę. Ostrze rozcięło jego szyję i gardło.  
Żywiołak, którego Hayden chciał stworzyć przed sobą, nie zdążył uchronić go przed ciosem miecza. Balaur rozciął klatkę piersiową i brzuch Elyosa, zdeptał części powstającego żywiołaka, te rozpadły się na drobinki piasku i Aetheru.  
Aorin ślizgiem wpadła pod nogi łuczniczki, podcięła jej obie łydki swoimi mieczami. Wstała prędko, odwróciła się w kierunku Haydena.  
Chłopak leżał nieruchomo w kałuży krwi, Balaur unosił już swój masywny miecz, gotów z rozkoszą dobić pokonanego przeciwnika.  
Aorin krzyknęła.  
– Dam radę, pomóż Haydenowi! – Scourer wzleciał nad drugiego wojownika, którego razem z Yversem porządnie już zmęczyli. Skupił w swoim staffie ogromną ilość Aetheru, broń rozbłysła żarzącą bielą.  
Yvers także rozwinął skrzydła, rzucił się na wroga stojącego nad spiritmasterem. Cisnął swoją tarczą prosto między opadający miecz Balaura a ciało Haydena. Ostrze wbiło się w gruby metal, Elyos poczuł jedyne tępe uderzenie, które rozeszło się po całym jego ciele. Wzdrygnął się w bolesnej konwulsji. Yvers z wrzaskiem machnął swoją bronią, trafił Balaura w żebra, gdy ten podnosił swój miecz z tarczy Asmodianina. Balaur zachwiał się, stracił oddech. Yvers zaatakował raz jeszcze, tym razem wzlatując lekko, celując prosto w głowę wroga. Włożył w ten cios całą swoją siłę i wściekłość. Czaszka Balaura pękła podziurawiona metalowymi kolcami.  
Aorin zdołała w tym czasie zabić łuczniczkę, stała teraz przy martwym Reianinie, patrzyła ponuro na płaczącą Reiankę. Obie były całe we krwi. Assassinka miała rozcięte ramię i policzek, ale prawie nie czuła bólu, zbyt wzburzona walką i strachem. Bała odwrócić się w kierunku swoich towarzyszy.  
Scourer zabił ostatniego Balaura. Wyciągnął z jego ciała swoją rozgrzaną broń, po czym rzucił ją na ziemię, pobiegł do Haydena.  
Aorin podała rękę Reiance.  
– Jesteś już bezpieczna.  
Kobieta siedziała wciąż skulona, nie była nawet w stanie się ruszyć.  
Hayden wziął nagle głęboki, łapczywy oddech.  
Yvers i Scourer, obaj pochyleni na Elyosem i próbujący powstrzymać krwawienie z jego rany, popłakali się prawie z radości.  
Aorin uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Pomogła wstać Reiance.  
Yvers poklepał Haydena po policzku. Spojrzał na Scourera, potem na Aorin i Reiankę.  
– Zabierz ją do głównej bramy – poprosił. – Ostrożnie. Akurat przybędzie pomoc. Nie zabierzemy jej pod Dredgiona, a nie możemy...  
– W porządku. – Scourer wstał z ziemi. Rozumiał chantera doskonale, czuł to samo. Mieli uratować jak najwięcej Reian, a nie dali rady nawet ochronić nawet dwójki. Teraz mogli chociaż zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tej kobiecie.  
Scourer podniósł z ziemi swojego staffa, minął Aorin, zwrócił się czule do Reianki. Kobieta złapała go w końcu pod ramię, przestała szlochać. Zniknęli zaraz za zrujnowanymi budynkami.  
Aorin splunęła na powaloną łuczniczkę, podeszła powoli do Yversa i Haydena.  
Szata Elyosa była cała rozcięta i nasiąknięta krwią, jego skóra nienaturalnie blada, oddech płytki. W księdze zostało już tylko kilka kartek.  
Yvers wodził pazurami po całym tułowiu chłopaka, ze skupieniem składając go z powrotem w całość. Miecz Balaura złamał jego mostek, naruszyła kilka organów.  
– Ten Reianin... – szepnął Hayden z niemałym wysiłkiem. Yvers przytrzymał go w miejscu.  
– Uratowaliśmy Reiankę – odparła Aorin prędko. – Wyjdzie z tego, prawda? – spojrzała na chantera.  
Yvers skinął głową. Zamknął w końcu klatkę piersiową chłopaka, zaczął teraz cienkimi wiązkami Aetheru goić jego rozcięty brzuch i fragmenty jelita.  
Aorin odwróciła głowę. Chciała już rzucić jakiś zabawny tekst, uspokoić swoje nerwy i wesprzeć towarzyszy, ale zamiast tego zamarła przerażona.  
W oddali szedł cały oddział Balaurów. Szedł prosto w ich kierunku.  
– Kurwa... – Assassinka jęknęła tylko.  
Yvers uniósł brodę, dostrzegł zbliżające się masywne sylwetki.  
– On nie da jeszcze rady wstać, potrzebuję więcej czasu – syknął wściekle. Jego ręce zaczęły drżeć, zadrapał niechcący skórę Haydena. Chłopak nie miał jednak nawet siły pisnąć.  
– Nie mamy czasu! – krzyknęła Aorin nerwowym szeptem – To cały odział, sama ich nie załatwię!  
– Nic nie wymyślę! – wrzasnął Yvers już niezbyt cicho.  
Hayden odetchnął ciężko, rozchylił usta.  
– Uciekajcie...  
– Cicho siedź. – Aorin szturchnęła go w bok, chłopak wykrzywił twarz z bólu. – Ani słowa – poleciła zdenerwowana.  
Pochyliła się nad Elyosem, objęła jego głowę ręką. Drugą rękę położyła na ramieniu Yversa, przyciągnęła go do siebie. Skulili się tak we trójkę, swoimi ciałami osłaniając rannego Haydena.  
Aorin zamknęła oczy, zacisnęła zęby. Jej twarz pociemniała kilka odcieni, pod skórą zaczęły malować się nabrzmiałe żyłki. Assassinka stała się zaraz niewidzialna, a wraz z nią dwóch jej towarzyszy.  
Balaury stanęły na drodze zniszczonej walką i zaklęciami. Skomentowały śmierć swoich towarzyszy z innego oddziału, kopnęły martwego Reianina, po czym przyśpieszyły kroku, udając się na szczęście w inną stronę, niż wcześniej Scourer i Reianka.  
Aorin straciła przytomność, upadła na Haydena.

Oficer Narsha Metheoris dotknęła pleców ostatniego Reianina, który zbliżał się właśnie do portalu.  
– Wszyscy? – spytała z przejęciem. Starzec skinął głową.  
Sara Godwin uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki, która wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku jej halabardy. Gladiatorka schowała oczywiście swoją broń, zanim rozczarowane dziecko zrobiło sobie krzywdę.  
Hghar Oyvinn rozejrzał się po okolicy. Żadnych Balaurów ani niepokojących dźwięków. Wszyscy cywile, których zdołali zebrać i przyprowadzić do Adriena byli już bezpieczni.  
Budynki wciąż płonęły, miasto spowijał coraz gęstszy dym, a w powietrzu wisiał Dredgion, na który większość cywili nie chciała nawet patrzeć.  
– Dziękujemy. – Jedna z Reianek cofnęła się jeszcze od portalu, podbiegła do Narshy, dotknęła jej dłoni. – Nigdy nie wierzyliśmy, że naprawdę możemy liczyć na Daevy...  
Sorcererka uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, chociaż dosyć smutno.  
– Jest was tak mało... – dodał inny Reianin ponuro.  
– Reszta już tu leci – zapewniła go Sara.  
– Za późno. – Mężczyzna westchnął.  
– Zaraz się zamknie – skłamał Adrien z udawanym przejęciem. Nie miał ochoty słuchać takich rozmów. Ani patrzeć na niewinnych ludzi uciekających ze swoich domów.  
Zamknął przejście do Rancory, gdy zniknęli w nim ostatni Reianie. Poprawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza, odetchnął.  
– Dziękuję. – Narsha spojrzała na chłopaka – Że zostałeś z nami dłużej.  
– Reszta już tu leci. – Teleporter z uśmiechem powtórzył słowa Sary. – Będzie dobrze. Na mnie pora. – Otworzył sobie niewielki portal, skinął głową na pożegnanie. Wskoczył do przejścia i zamknął je zaraz za sobą.  
Hghar uśmiechnął się do Narshy.  
– Powinniśmy sprawdzić jeszcze tamte ulice. – Sara ponownie wyciągnęła broń. – Na wszelki wypadek.  
Sorcererka skinęła głową. Nie zostało im teraz nic innego, jak sprawdzić, czy jacyś cywile, zwłaszcza dzieci, nie ukryli się aż za dobrze.  
– Zbierzmy jak najwięcej Reian. Wyprowadzimy ich z miasta, damy przecież radę pomóc im także bez portali – zgodził się Hghar. – Akurat przybędzie pomoc.  
– No to nie ma na co czekać – odezwał się Xallevyn, milczący od chwili, w której zdecydował się złapać Narshę za rękę i wstać z ziemi. Teraz pełnym gracji ruchem zdjął swoje sztylety z pleców, okręcił nimi w dłoniach. Minął resztę towarzyszy, po chwili odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.  
Narsha odetchnęła z ulgą. Cała trójka podążyła zaraz za assassinem.

Theodore i jego oddział znajdowali się w niewielkim magazynie. Paliły się tylko dwa słabe światła, w pomieszczeniu panował więc półmrok, było tez dosyć chłodno. Na brudnej podłodze siedziało kilkoro Reian, którzy współpracowali z Balaurami, wśród nich kobieta, którą schwytali podczas ataku na konwój.  
Cynthia wstała z ziemi, skończyła przykuwanie ostatniego zdrajcy do rur biegnących wzdłuż ścian magazynu.  
Eliot i Eugene odpoczywali oparci o jakieś kartony. Kleryk dotknął ramienia towarzysza, rzucił na niego zaklęcie wzmacniające. Gunner poczuł jak przyjemny dreszcz Aetheru przenika przez jego ciało, odetchnął rozkosznie.  
Udało im się schwytać tych wszystkich Reian bez podniesienia alarmu wśród Balaurów, chociaż nie obyło się niestety bez potrzeby zabicia kilku bardziej opornych osób i jednego wrogiego wojownika, którego bezskutecznie próbowali pojmać żywego.  
W głównym magazynie wrzała praca, Balaury kończyły powoli załadowywanie drugiego transportu do Dredgiona. Razem z nim okolicę planował zapewne opuścić także generał Vasharti.  
Theodore siedział przy metalowym stole, pisał swój raport. Cynthia stanęła przy drzwiach do magazynu. Skrzyżowała ramiona, nasłuchiwała ewentualnego niebezpieczeństwa.  
– Adrien! – poinformowała swój oddział, gdy tylko dostrzegła chłopaka skradającego się za przewróconymi wozami. Stanęła przed magazynem, zaraz przy ścianie, pozwoliła teleporterowi, żeby ją zauważył.  
Adrien wbiegł do magazynu, Cynthia ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi. Eliot i Eugene zeskoczyli z kartonów. Theodore podniósł wzrok znad stołu, odetchnął z ulgą.  
– W końcu was znalazłem! – Chłopak oparł dłonie na kolanach, uspokoił oddech.  
– Chciałeś pomóc większej liczbie Reian? – spytał Eliot marszcząc brwi.  
Adrien spojrzał na Theodora.  
– W porządku – odparł sorcerer. Nie miał czasu ani chęci denerwować się drobną niesubordynacją swojego asystenta. Ani tym bardziej narzekać na fakt, że chłopak spóźnił się przez ratowanie cywili razem z Xallevynem. – Eugene, Cynthia, przyprowadźcie nam jakiegoś Balaura – polecił. Żywego. Ostrożnie.  
– Spróbujemy – przytaknął Eugene. Razem z Cynthią stali się niewidzialni, wyszli z magazynu.  
Adrien popatrzył na skutych Reian.  
Theodore zwrócił się do Eliota.  
– Pomóż Adrienowi zabrać ich do więzienia w Rancorze.  
Kleryk skinął głową.  
Adrien otworzył portal, zaczęli razem rozkuwać Reian i powoli przeprowadzać ich przez przejście. Po drugiej stornie czekały już cele w podziemiach Rancory.  
Theodore kontynuował pisanie raportu.  
Gdy Eliot skończył już z transportem więźniów, wyszedł ostrożnie przed magazyn, na wypadek gdyby Cynthia i Eugene potrzebowali wsparcia lub przyprowadzili poważnie rannego Balaura.  
Theodore i Adrien zostali sami. Sorcerer spytał swojego asystenta o stan Xallevyna i reszty Daev, po czym spędzili kilkanaście minut we względnej ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie hałasami z zewnątrz, stłumionymi i nie robiącymi już na nich większego wrażenia.  
– Polecisz zaraz do generał Blackwood – powiedział w końcu sorcerer nie odrywając wzroku znad kartek. – Musi jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Kahrunem. Najlepiej z twoją pomocą.  
Adrien skinął głową. Podszedł bliżej stołu, dotknął zimnego blatu, westchnął cicho.  
– Coś się stało? – spytał Theodore zdziwiony zachowaniem teleportera. – Jeszcze chwila.  
Adrien przełknął ślinę.  
– Nie jesteś najgorszym oficerem... – przyznał uprzejmie. – Nawet jeśli zostałeś nim wbrew swojej woli.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Urocze.  
– Nie zginiemy tutaj dzisiaj – odparł kręcąc głową.  
– Nie dlatego to mówię. – Adrien zacisnął pięść.  
Theodore spojrzał na chłopaka, przestał pisać.  
– Adrien, czy ty... – zaczął cicho. Zamilkł zaraz. Chciał już zapytać swojego asystenta o Leparystów, ale przecież walka w Rentusie nie była najlepszym momentem na takie oskarżenia... Mógł poczekać. Z drugiej strony, sorcerer naprawdę poczuł jakiś dziwny niepokój, coś mu nie pasowało.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwała Cynthia otwierająca drzwi do magazynu. Theodore podpisał się prędko pod swoim raportem, zostawił go na blacie, wstał od stołu.  
– Pomóż nam go wnieść – poprosiła assassinka.  
Theodore podbiegł do drzwi, dostrzegł Balaura, którego ciągnął Eliot. Eugene był ranny, kulał powoli zaraz obok kleryka.  
Sorcerer prędko z pomocą Aetheru uniósł nieprzytomnego przeciwnika kilka centymetrów nad ziemię, po chwili ułożył go na podłodze w magazynie. Eliot pomógł Eugenowi usiąść pod ścianą, od razu zabrał się do oględzin jego rany. W lewym biodrze gunnera tkwiła czarna strzała. Cynthia zamknęła drzwi.  
– Theo, chodź go przytrzymaj – poprosił kleryk.  
Theodore najpierw przyłożył dłonie do głowy Balaura, uśpił go na dłużej. Nie mogli ryzykować, że jeniec obudzi się zaraz i skomplikuje i tak już ciężką sytuację. Sorcerer podniósł się z klęczek i podbiegł do towarzyszy, zacisnął zęby na widok cierpiącego Eugena.  
– Jesteś nam potrzebny, nie mogę cię uśpić – powiedział niepewnie. – A Balaury nie mogą nas usłyszeć...  
Gunner skinął głową.  
Theodore złapał go za drżące udo, przytrzymał mocno. Drugą ręką zasłonił jego usta. Eugene zamknął oczy.  
Eliot bardzo sprawnie przepchnął strzałę przez ranę, wyjął ją w końcu z miednicy chłopaka, odłożył na karton.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się czule do Eugena, otarł łzy z jego policzków.  
Kleryk przystąpił do tamowania krwawienia i leczenia uszkodzonych mięśni.  
– Zauważą jego brak za kilka minut – powiedziała Cynthia stojąca nad nieprzytomnym Balaurem.  
Theodore wstał z podłogi, spojrzał na Adriena. Teleporter wziął już raport ze stołu, czekał teraz na dalsze rozkazy.  
– Portal do więzienia – poprosił sorcerer. – Prosto do celi.  
Adrien posłuchał.  
Theodore znowu uniósł Balaura za pomocą Aetheru, przeniósł go przez portal. Cynthia wskoczyła do portalu razem z jeńcem. Reianie, którzy urzędowali już za kratami, wzdrygnęli się na widok przybyszy, nie wiadomo czy bardziej przerażeni obecnością Balaura, czy assassinki z Radiant Ops.  
Dziewczyna wymieniła kilka słów ze strażnikami więzienia, zapewniła ich, że sytuacja w Rentusie jest pod kontrolą, po czym prędko wróciła przez wciąż otwarty portal. Westchnęła ponuro.  
Adrien zamknął przejście, w magazynie znowu zapadł delikatny półmrok.  
– Wszyscy w celach – potwierdziła assassinka.  
Theodore skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się do Adriena.  
– Pamiętaj, pomóż general Blackwood skontaktować się z Kahrunem. Muszą zorganizować w Kamar miejsce dla jeńców, ustalić terminy przesłuchań... – Sorcerer westchnął. Nie mieli Meropsa. Ba, Merops wręcz nie żył. Theodore czuł się okropnie pisząc to w swoim raporcie. – Wracaj jak najszybciej, musimy schwytać tego ich generała – dodał jeszcze.  
Adrien przytaknął, po chwili magazyn ponownie rozświetlił się blaskiem powstającego portalu.  
Eliot zmarszczył brwi.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział nerwowo do Eugena. Nie dokończył leczenia jego biodra, zamiast tego zerwał się z podłogi i wskoczył do portalu zaraz za Adrienem. Przejście zniknęło.  
Theodore i Cynthia oniemieli z zaskoczenia.  
Eugene wstał powoli podpierając się o ścianę. Jęknął. Eliot zdążył zatamować krwawienie i powierzchownie zaleczyć ranę gunnera, ale szarpiący ból jasno wskazywał na to, że Eugenowi przydałoby się jeszcze trochę pomocy.  
– Kurwa... – syknął Theodore zaciskając zęby.  
– Adrien potrafi chyba sam przekazać raport... – Cynthia uniosła brwi. Nierozsądne i nieprofesjonalne. Zupełnie nie potrafiła pojąć zachowania kleryka.  
Theodore za to pojmował je doskonale. Był wściekły. Nie mieli teraz czasu na poddawanie działań Adriena wątpliwościom i sprawdzanie, czy chłopak na pewno wykonuje rozkazy.  
Nie teraz! Nie, gdy Eugene potrzebował pomocy...  
Sorcerer obrócił się na pięcie.  
– I tak zaraz wrócą – powiedział ostro. Podszedł do Eugena, pomógł mu zachować równowagę. – Cynthia, pomóż mi z bandażem – polecił równie nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
Opatrywali gunnera w ciszy, wszyscy nieprzyjemnie zaskoczeni i zdenerwowani.  
Cynthia i Eugene wymienili sugestywne, pełne niepewności spojrzenia, ale żadne z nich nie odważyło się spytać Theodora o przyczyny tego niecodziennego zachowania Eliota.  
Pozostało im teraz tylko odpoczywać i czekać na wsparcie.

Aorin otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła Yversa. Chanter uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Trzymał dziewczynę na rękach. Podszedł z nią jeszcze kilka metrów, po czym przyklęknął, pomógł assassince stanąć na ziemi. Schowali się za niskim murkiem i stertą skrzyń oraz kartonów.  
Hayden dotknął ramienia dziewczyny.  
– To było niesamowite – szepnął. Drugą ręką trzymał się za brzuch. Bolało jak cholera.  
Cała trójka była wyczerpana, obolała, posklejana Aetherem. Nawet u Daev tak poważne rany potrzebowały czasu, aby porządnie się zagoić. Na razie tego czasu nie mieli.  
Byli już pod Dredgionem.  
Aorin odetchnęła głęboko, stała się niewidzialna. Wstała tylko, rozejrzała się po okolicy.  
Na dużym placu, zaraz pod statkiem, kręciło się kilkanaście Balaurów. Nigdzie śladu pojmanych Reian. Balaury spojrzały nagle w stronę jednej z ulic. Hałas drewnianych kół.  
– Muszą być już na statku – powiedziała assassinka ponownie przysiadając za murkiem, stając się widzialna. – Wejdę na pokład, zobaczę gdzie ich trzymają – zaproponowała. – Zrobicie potem trochę zamieszania na dole, a ja ich wyprowadzę.  
Na plac wjechały załadowane po brzegi wozy. Do Balaurów, które je przyprowadziły. podszedł najwyraźniej jakiś ich dowódca. Wymienił z nimi kilka słów, po czym ponownie skierował się na metalową platformę prowadzącą do wnętrza Dredgionu.  
Balaur był drobniejszy, niż jego podwładni, chociaż wciąż wyższy i masywniejszy niż największa nawet Daeva. Szare rogi o czarnych końcach zgrabnie okalały jego pociągłą twarz. Ciemnoszara skóra, długie czarne włosy. Ostre, równie złowrogie co atrakcyjne rysy twarzy, czarne białka, purpurowe tęczówki.  
– Solidny plan – przyznał Hayden ironicznie.  
– Jedyny jaki mamy. – Yvers zacisnął pięści. Poznał tego Balaura.  
Aorin dobyła sztyletów. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zaczęła wstawać, gdy nagle potężny wybuch zwalił ją z nóg.  
Wozy, jeden za drugim, wylatywały w powietrze zabijając stojących przy nich wojowników. Drewno, metal i szkło rozsypały się po całym placu ogłuszając i raniąc znajdujące się na nim Balaury, trafiając w silniki i podwozie Dredgiona. W powietrze wzbił się pyl i gęsty dym, a wszystko, co nie jeszcze uległo kompletnemu zniszczeniu, zajęło się ogniem. Na ziemię skapywała złota Drana, w czarnym powietrzu mieniły się złote drobinki rozbitych kryształów.  
Balaury zaczęły wrzeszczeć, wydawać rozkazy, prosić o medyków. Z Dredgiona zbiegła pomoc i kolejni wojownicy. Kilkoro z nich podniosło z rozgrzanej platformy oszołomionego oficera Marduka, całego w pyle i krwi wysadzonych w powietrze podwładnych.  
Aorin, Yvers i Hayden patrzyli na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Dzwoniło im w uszach.  
– No to robienie zamieszania mamy z głowy – odezwał się po chwili chanter, doszedł do siebie. – Ruchy!  
Hayden został na tyłach, za pomocą zaklęć wzmocnił płomienie trawiące okolicę, zagęścił zadymione powietrze. Aorin wślizgnęła się na statek, Yvers dotarł zaraz pod platformę, schował się przed Balaurami. Przeciwnicy byli zbyt pochłonięci ratowaniem resztek swojego ładunku i leczeniem towarzyszy, aby zauważyć skradające się Daevy.  
Oficer Marduk podziękował swoim podwładnym, otrzepał ubranie, odgarnął splątane włosy za rogi. Zajął się opanowaniem sytuacji i rozdzielaniem obowiązków.  
Podszedł potem do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stały załadowane wozy.  
– Jak to się stało? – spytał podirytowany.  
Żaden z żołnierzy eskortujących konwój nie mógł mu już odpowiedzieć, a reszta Balaurów była w stanie co najwyżej bezradnie pokręcić głowami.  
Oficer Marduk syknął wściekle, spojrzał na Dredgion. Uszkodzony. Na szczęście niezbyt poważnie, ale i tak... Zacisnął pięści. Kazał jednemu z inżynierów oszacować straty i upewnić się, że statek jest w stanie odlecieć z Rentusa.  
Na placu zrobiło się duszno i gorąco. Śmierdziało krwią i spalenizną, buty żołnierzy moczyły się w płynnej dranie i rozerwanych wnętrznościach.  
Oficer Marduk odwrócił się, gdy jedna z jego podwładnych krzyknęła coś zaniepokojona.  
Jedną z ulic odchodzących od placu uciekali Reianie, ich bladoróżowe skrzydła odznaczały się wyraźnie na tle miasta skąpanego w czerni i czerwieni.  
– Daevy! – Wysoki wojownik dobył miecza.  
– Za nimi, natychmiast! – polecił oficer. – Nie zabijajcie Reian! – przypomniał ostro.  
Aorin biegła na przedzie, Hayden zaraz za nią, z zaciśniętymi zębami próbując dotrzymać kroku assassince i spanikowanym Reianom. Yvers na końcu, co chwilę spoglądał nerwowo przez ramię. Na tle płonącego placu malowały się sylwetki wściekłych Balaurów, ich bronie lśniły złotem. Byli szybcy, nie zmęczeni jeszcze walką, za to porządnie zdenerwowani nagłym pokrzyżowaniem ich planów.  
Daevy mogły im uciec tylko wzlatując w powietrze. I zostawiając Reian na ziemi.  
Yvers przystanął, zacisnął pięść na rękojeści ostrej maczugi.  
– Zatrzymam ich – oznajmił.  
– Nie bądź głupi! – odparła Aorin wściekle. Reianie przystanęli. Hayden oparł się o kolana, jęknął głośno. Poczuł jak po jego brzuchu spływa ciepła krew.  
– Inaczej nie damy rady! – wrzasnął Yvers. – Naszym zadaniem jest ratowanie Reian, prawda? – Spojrzał na przerażonych cywili i wymęczonych żołnierzy. Zestresowani i niepewni, kurczowo trzymający się nadziei, że Daevy ich uratują, że wyrwą ich z łap Balaurów.  
– Moim jest także pilnowanie ciebie. – Aorin zmarszczyła brwi.  
Yvers przymknął oczy. Poruszył tarczą, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wzmacniające.  
– Powiedz Narshy, że nie uciekłem.  
– O czym ty... – Aorin pokręciła głową. – Co się z wami dzisiaj...  
– Yvers ma rację – odezwał się Hayden dysząc ciężko. – Jeśli nas dogonią... Nie mamy szans. Zginiemy i my i Reianie. – Spojrzał na chantera. – Jestem ranny, mogę...  
–W takim stanie nie zatrzymasz ich na długo – przerwał mu Asmodianin. – Ja mam większe szanse.  
– Nie ma mowy – nalegała Aorin  
– Twierdzisz, że sam ich wszystkich nie pokonam? – spytał chanter zadziornie, niezręcznie starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Balaury były coraz bliżej, Reianie zaczynali się niepokoić.  
– Yvers... – Assassinka opuściła głowę. Zamknęła oczy. – Powiem Narshy, że uratowaliśmy ich dzięki tobie – powiedziała po chwili.  
Chanter uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Poproś ją w moim imieniu, żeby była dobra dla Xalla.  
– Aorin! – krzyknął Hayden patrząc z przerażeniem w stronę Dredgiona i zbliżających się Balaurów.  
Assassinka skinęła głową, otarła łzy. Pogoniła Reian, złapała Haydena za ramię.  
Zaczęli uciekać.  
Yvers odetchnął głęboko, odwrócił się przodem do Balaurów. Ruszył w ich stronę, gdy jego towarzysze i odbici jeńcy zdołali się już trochę oddalić. Wzorkiem odnalazł Balaura, którego spotkał wcześniej w Oku. Stał za swoimi żołnierzami, blisko wejścia na statek.  
Yvers nie planował co prawda wyjść z tej walki zwycięsko, ale chciał chociaż zabrać ze sobą tego Balaura. Dokończyć to, co zaczął w Oku. Zemścić się za tę bezsensowną masakrę w Rentusie. Zjednać sobie Narshę, zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Xallevynowi.  
Zaatakował.  
Oficer Marduk kazał swoim podwładnym schwytać chantera żywego.

Dotarli pod wejście do Rentusa. Prowadzili ze sobą kilkunastu Reian, wśród nich głównie dzieci, które dawno już zgubiły lub straciły swoich rodziców. Stanęli przed bramą.  
Narsha spojrzała w niebo, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
Hghar poklepał ją nagle po ramieniu, szturchnął też Xallevyna.  
– Sco! – krzyknął przeszczęśliwy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na drogę.  
Zdyszany chanter prowadził ze sobą jedną Reiankę. Gdy dotarli do bramy, dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku i dołączyła do pozostałych cywili. Rozpoznała jakąś starszą kobietę, objęła ją wzruszona.  
Scourer uniósł kącik ust, odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Reszta pomaga jeńcom z Dredgiona – wyjaśnił podchodząc do swojej oficer. – Niedługo do nas dołączą. Chyba spuszczają Balaurom porządne lanie… – dodał patrząc na gęsty dym spowijający Dredgion.  
Narsha skinęła głową. Widziała po minie podwładnego, że nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli. Nie dopytywała, domyślała się odpowiedzi. Upewniła się tylko, że ich towarzysze byli cali. Pomyślała o Yversie. Mimo wszystko nie chciała, aby cokolwiek mu się stało.  
– W końcu – Sara uniosła brodę, schowała broń.  
Do Rentusa dolatywały właśnie oddziały Fatebound i Hush Blade. Dziesiątki białych i czarnych skrzydeł. Kilkoro żołnierzy wylądowało przed miastem, podeszło do Narshy, reszta od razu popędziła za mury, gotowa walczyć z Balaurami, ratować mieszkańców i gasić pożary.  
– Jesteście bezpieczni, możecie iść już do Rancory. – Hghar zwrócił się do uratowanych Reian. – Tam wam pomogą.  
– Jesteśmy waszymi dłużnikami – podziękował mu starszy mężczyzna.  
Dwójka żołnierzy Hush Blade wymieniła kilka słów z Narshą, po czym ochoczo podjęła się eskorty cywili. Reszta nowoprzybyłych Daev dołączyła zaraz do swoich towarzyszy w Rentusie.  
Po chwili Narsha, Hghar, Xallevyn, Scourer i Sara zostali sami pod bramą.  
Za plecami słyszeli satysfakcjonujące syczenie wodnych zaklęć zwalczających rozszalałe płomienie, słyszeli krzyki i rozkazy. Daevy zaczynały przeczesywać i zajmować kolejne ulice oraz budynki.  
– Mogliśmy uratować więcej osób... – Sorcererka opuściła głowę.  
– Uratowaliśmy najwięcej jak się dało – odpowiedziała Sara. Hghar przytaknął.  
Scourer wolał się nie odzywać.  
– Dadzą sobie radę z pozostałymi Balaurami i Reianami. – Xallevyn spojrzał na Narshę i resztę towarzyszy, machnął ręką w kierunku nowoprzybyłych żołnierzy. – My chodźmy pomóc Theo – zaproponował zdecydowanym tonem. – On pożyczył nam swoich żołnierzy – dodał trochę bezczelnie.  
Cóż, assassin postanowił skończyć już z owijaniem w bawełnę i udawaniem, że nie zależy mu na przebywaniu z Theodorem czy pracy z Radiant Ops. Przestało go obchodzić, co Narsha i Hghar myślą na ten temat.  
Sorcererka spojrzała na Sarę. Pamiętała też o Haydenie oraz nieocenionej pomocy Adriena. Bez teleportera nie uratowaliby nawet jednej trzeciej tych wszystkich Reian.  
– W porządku – odparła ugodowo.  
Hghar uniósł brwi.  
Sara uśmiechnęła się szeroko. I tak planowała opuścić już Asmodian i dołączyć do swojego oddziału, więc nie miała nic przeciwko dodatkowemu wsparciu.  
– Tak po prostu? – spytał Xallevyn zadziorne, skrzyżował ramiona. Wydawał się być już w nieco lepszym humorze, na chwilę przestał nawet myśleć o niedawnych słowach templara.  
Miał co prawda zamiar wrócić do nich zaraz po Rentusie, ale teraz wolał skupić się na misji. Musieli współpracować.  
– W magazynach mogą być Reianie, których Balaury zmusiły do pomocy – odpowiedziała sorcererka. – Theo pewnie uzna ich wszystkich za zdrajców – dodała, chcąc podkreślić, że nie zgadza się pomóc Radiant Ops z samej tylko wdzięczności czy dobroci serca.  
Niezbyt przekonująco, nikt się nie nabrał.  
Rozpostarli skrzydła, wzlecieli w powietrze.

Yvers sprawnie manewrował między atakującymi go Balaurami. Używał głownie tarczy i maczugi, ale chwilami pozwalał sobie wrzucić je do sześcianu i prędko dobyć staffa, aby wykonać kilka ataków na odległość, czy zwiększyć silę zaklęć wzmacniających.  
Oddychał ciężko, cały spocony i obolały, jedynie wciekłość dodawała mu sił. Było też coś ekscytującego w samotnym zmierzeniu się z dużą grupą wrogów. Yvers czuł się przy nich tak mały i zwinny, jak nigdy przy Daevach, zwykle od niego drobniejszych.  
Ponownie dobył tarczy, osłonił się przed ciosem miecza. Wbił kolce swojej broni w brzuch zachodzącej go od tyłu assassinki. Kobiet wrzasnęła, upadła na ziemię.  
Yvers walczył niemalże w amoku, jego oczy żarzyły się intensywną czerwienią, nic nie robił sobie z bólu i ryzyka. Ranił poważnie kilku przeciwników, jednego zdołał nawet zabić.  
Przygryzł usta.  
Pomógł Aorin i Haydenowi, pomógł ocalić tak wielu Reian. Teraz chciał już tyko dorwać dowódcę tych cholernych Balaurów. Potem było mu już wszystko jedno.  
Silniki Dredgiona zaczynały pracować coraz głośniej, plac wciąż trawiły płomienie.  
Daevy były coraz bliżej, chociaż na razie zajęte jeszcze ratowaniem ostatnich Reian i obmyślaniem planu ataku na wrogi statek.  
Oficer Marduk zmarszczył brwi. Patrzył na z niepokojem na rozszalałego Asmodianina. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna zginął czy został poważnie ranny, a niestety jego podwładni tracili już cierpliwość. Marduk wiedział, że jedna taka Daeva byłaby dla Lady Tiamat i profesora Hewahewy cenniejsza, niż nawet kilkoro Reian. Potrzebował tego chantera, aby zachować twarz i nie wrócić do Tiamaranty z pustymi rękoma.  
Balaury celowały więc strzałami w nogi Asmodianina, próbowały go ogłuszyć lub unieruchomić. Nie było łatwo. Ich przeciwnik, mimo widocznego zmęczenia, wciąż nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Mało brakowało, a zabiłby kolejnego Balaura.  
W końcu jednemu łucznikowi udało się trafić wycieńczonego Yversa w łydkę. Chanter upadł na jedno kolano, podparł się prędko o tarczę. Syknął wściekle, spojrzał spode łba na wojownika, który pędził już w jego kierunku, unosił miecz.  
– Wystarczy! – Oficer Marduk podbiegł do swojego podwładnego, złapał go za rękę. Balaur opuścił broń. Yvers odetchnął.  
Marduk zwrócił się do inżyniera, który wyszedł właśnie przed Dredgion.  
– I jak? – spytał.  
Yvers sięgnął powoli ku strzale, złamał ja zaciskając pieść, przypalił ranę Aetherem.  
– Ruszy – odparł inżynier.  
– Lecimy nad magazyn – rozkazał oficer Marduk.  
– Tam nie ma gdzie…  
– Natychmiast.  
– Tak jest.  
Marduk wzrokiem pogonił wszystkich podwładnych do pomocy w dokończeniu przygotowań do lotu i załadowaniu ostatnich nadających się jeszcze do czegokolwiek ładunków z Draną i broniami. Po chwili został z Yversem sam na placu, zaraz przy coraz głośniejszym statku. Do ognia i dymu dołączyły spaliny.  
Marduk dobył swoich sztyletów, spojrzał na klęczącego Asmodianina.  
Yvers uniósł kącik ust, zacisnął palce na rękojeści swojej broni, przygotował się do ataku.  
Mimo agresywnej postawy przeciwnika, Balaur miał wrażenie, że mężczyźnie brakowało motywacji i swobody, którą widział w nim podczas niedawnej walki w Oku Tiamaranty.  
Przez Rentusa? Trudno. Daevy zniszczyły Balaurom dużo większe i ważniejsze miasto.  
Marduk pokręcił głową. Mniejsza z tym. Póki Asmodianin był w jednym kawałku, nadawał się do badań Hewahewy.  
– Chcę cię żywego, nie musimy tego kontynuować – powiedział Balaur ustępliwie.  
Yvers zdał się odrobinę uspokoić. Wstał powoli z opuszczoną brodą i maczugą skierowaną ku ziemi. Po chwili spojrzał na przeciwnika spode łba, jego oczy rozpaliły się czerwienią.  
– Musimy, ja was wolę martwych – wycedził, po czym od razu zaatakował.  
Marduk uniósł rękę, kolce broni Asmodianina wbiły się w jego skórzany naramiennik, niektóre sięgnęły skóry, nawet mięśni. Balaur syknął, cofnął się prędko, po jego ramieniu pociekły stróżki krwi.  
Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy. Sztylety szczękały w zderzeniu z tarczą.  
Yvers nie chciał już marnować energii na tworzenie i kontrolowanie skrzydeł, walczył więc z Balaurem na ziemi, otoczony przez resztki zniszczonych wozów i ciała zabitych wrogów. Zdołał w końcu zranić przeciwnika w udo, sam skutecznie parując kilka groźnych ciosów.  
Marduk zacisnął zęby. Gdyby chciał Asmodianina zabić, zrobiłby to bez trudu. Za to schwytanie go żywego… Cholerny chanter zbyt dobrze osłaniał się tarczą, był też zbyt niski i zwinny, by Balaur mógł się dobrze schylić i skutecznie podciąć mu nogi.  
Marduk westchnął ciężko.  
Musiał Asmodianina jeszcze po prostu trochę zmęczyć, a potem powalić na ziemię.  
Ciemne niebo coraz gęściej usiane było bielą i czernią skrzydeł Daev, które zaczynały odbijać Rentusa.  
Balaury kończyły już prace na Dredgionie i placu, niektórzy zainteresowali się więc swoim oficerem, który wciąż jeszcze męczył się z niepokornym Asmodianinem. Zauważyli, że ich dowódca krwawi, nerwowo dobyli więc swoich broni.  
– Nie wtrącajcie się! – polecił Marduk, gdy zauważył, że kilkoro jego żołnierzy chce włączyć się do walki. Obawiał się, że skończyłoby się to śmiercią Daevy.  
– Dokładnie! Poczekajcie na swoją kolej – dodał Yvers zadziornie, w pełni świadom swojej beznadziejnej pozycji. Tracił już siły, a Balaura zdołał jedynie zranić, na dodatek niezbyt groźnie. Zaczynał wątpić, że da radę go zabić.  
Chwila na złapanie oddechu, chwila nieuwagi.  
Marduk z krzykiem wyrwał tarczę z ręki wycieńczonego Yversa, rzucił ją w płomienie. Upuścił sztylety, zaatakował pięściami. Chanter broniąc się przed atakiem trafił maczugą w biodro Balaura, ten skorzystał więc z okazji, by z całej siły chwycić za rękojeść broni Asmodianina całkowicie go rozbroić. Ciężka maczuga z hukiem upadła na ziemię.  
Marduk zacisnął zęby. Paliło go biodro, jego udo pulsowało boleśnie. Musiał się śpieszyć, także z powodu nadciągających Daev.  
Yvers wyciągał już swój staff ze sześcianu, gdy Balaur zdołał przyłożyć mu pięścią w brzuch. Chanter zachwiał się, zakasłał, ale w ostatniej chwili podparł się ręką. Uniósł głowę, dał radę dobyć broni, ale Marduk nie ustąpił nawet na chwilę. Nie miał już czasu na bycie delikatnym. Rzucił się na Asmodianina i, gdy ten unosił swój staff by sparować kolejny atak, Marduk okręcił się i z całej siły zamachnął ogonem, w końcu skutecznie wytrącając chantera z równowagi.  
Yvers upadł na kamienne podłoże. Marduk prędko pochylił się nad przeciwnikiem i przytrzymał go za rękę, w której trzymał broń. Yvers spróbował się podnieść, ale masywny Balaur przygniótł go swoim ciężarem, Asmodianin aż stracił dech.  
Yvers zacisnął zęby. Teraz albo nigdy. Użył całej pozostałej mu siły, aby skupić Aether w swojej wolnej dłoni i rozgrzać nim swoje pazury, niemal do czerwoności.  
Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zadrapał pochylonego nad nim Balaura. Zadrapał go mocno i głęboko, przebijając się przez skórzane ubranie, z całej siły rozpruwając jego obojczyk, bok klatki piersiowej oraz brzucha i kończąc na biodrze.  
Marduk wrzasnął przeraźliwie, odskoczył. Rozgrzany Aether przypalił jego skórę i mięśnie. Jego żołnierze aż się wzdrygnęli, ktoś wezwał medyka.  
Yvers nie miał już nawet siły wstać, jego zakrwawiona ręka opadła na ziemię. Drugą dłoń zacisnął na staffie, zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech. Jeśli da radę rzucić na siebie zaklęcie wzmacniające, jeśli potem zdoła…  
Marduk był jednak szybszy.  
Gdy tylko Asmodianin zaczął próbować podeprzeć się łokciem, Balaur prędko przesunął się za przeciwnika, opadł na kolana, po czym z wściekłością zacisnął ramię wokół jego szyi, pomógł sobie jeszcze drugą ręką.  
Yvers otworzył usta, ale nie dał rady krzyknąć. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Wbił pazury w ramię Balaura. Pociekła po nich krew. Spływała po zbroi chantera i kapała na ziemię.  
Marduk wytrzymał. Poważnie ranny, cały obolały i zdenerwowany, ale wytrzymał.  
Yvers przestał w końcu stawiać opór, zamknął oczy, opadł bezwładnie na trzymającego go Balaura. Ten odłożył powoli ciało Asmodianina na ziemię, odetchnął głęboko. Wstał po chwili, cały zgarbiony, z zaciśniętymi zębami.  
Kilkoro żołnierzy i medyków podbiegło prędko do swojego oficera, wcześniej bojąc się zignorować jego rozkaz.  
– Zwiążcie go porządnie – rozkazał Marduk z trudem wydobywając z siebie głos. – Umieście w mojej kajucie.  
– Musimy jak najszybciej wracać do Tiamaranty – powiedziała jedna z medyczek. – Oficer musi odpocząć w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tę ranę trzeba zaszyć.  
Masywny łucznik ledwo powstrzymał się przed kopnięciem nieprzytomnego Asmodianina.  
– Co jeśli ten brudas czymś oficera zaraził… – wycedził.  
Oficer Marduk uniósł dłoń. Balaur zamilkł.  
– Odpocznę, gdy zabierzemy stąd generała Vashartiego i resztę naszego ładunku – dodał Marduk cicho, wciąż zgarbiony i trzymający się jedną ręką pod obojczykiem. – Nie muszę wam chyba przypominać, że połowę szlag trafił! – Odnalazł w sobie jednak trochę siły, by ustawić swoich podwładnych do pionu. Spojrzał zaraz w niebo, gęste już od skrzydeł. – Za dużo ich już tutaj, wszyscy na pokład!  
Dwa Balaury podniosły Asmodianina, zaczęły wnosić go na statek. Musieli się spieszyć, w końcu jeniec mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili, a musieli jeszcze zanieść go do kajuty oficera i solidnie związać. Na szczęście nie był zbyt ciężki.  
Reszta żołnierzy pomogła rannemu Mardukowi opuścić plac i dostać się na mostek, gdzie mógł wydać rozkaz do startu. Medycy cały czas uparcie próbowali zacząć opatrywać swojego oficera, denerwując się tylko, że ten nie chciał nawet na chwilę przystanąć w miejscu. Marduk uspokoił się dopiero, gdy uszkodzony Dredgion oderwał się bezpiecznie od ziemi. Położył się w ambulatorium, pozwolił medykom robić swoje.  
Po płonącym placu zaczęły latać odłamki zniszczonych wozów i skrzyń, w powietrze wzniosły się kłęby pyłu i dymu. Wejście na statek zamknęło się ledwie chwilę przed tym, jak trafiło w nie kilka strzał i ognistych kul.

Hayden i Aorin spotkali się z żołnierzami Hush Blade i Fatebound, przekazali uratowanych Reian pod ich opiekę. Jedna z Elyoskich kleryczek podleczyła trochę spiritmastera, kilkoma zaklęciami pomogła mu i assassince odzyskać siły.  
Hayden i Aorin odpoczęli chwilę, po czym prędko pożegnali się z wdzięcznymi Reianami i ponownie odłączyli się od pozostałych Daev. Popędzili na plac, z którego odlatywał właśnie Dredgion. Dotarli na miejsce po kilkunastu minutach.  
Po ziemi walały się strzały, pióra, fragmenty zniszczonego ładunku i uszkodzonego statku. Ciała Balaurów, niektóre rozerwane w wybuchu, inne śmiertelnie zranione, ale nigdzie śladu Yversa.  
Hayden podszedł do sterty spalonych skrzyń, ukucnął. Dotknął dłonią tarczy chantera, wciąż gorącej, spojrzał na Aorin.  
– Nie ma go tutaj... – powiedziała assassinka rozglądając się zaniepokojona.  
Przeczesali cały plac, znaleźli bronie Yversa, ale jego samego wciąż ani śladu. Dużo świeżej krwi. Oby Balaurów, a nie chantera.  
– Żyje, musimy go znaleźć... – W głosie Haydena słychać było ulgę i nieśmiałą nadzieję.  
– Mam złe przeczucie. – Aorin spojrzała na Dredgion, który wyraźnie zmierzał w kierunku największych magazynów w Rentusie. Działa statku zaczynały mierzyć w stronę oddziałów Daev.  
– Będą musieli gdzieś tam się zatrzymać, żeby zabrać swoich ludzi i resztę ładunku. – Hayden rozwinął skrzydła, wzleciał nad plac.  
Aorin od razu podążyła za spiritmasterem.

Cynthia zobaczyła Sarę i towarzyszących jej Asmodian. Wyszła zza przewróconego wozu, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, dała się zauważyć.  
Po chwili podeszła do Sary, objęła ją czule. Spytała o Haydena, odetchnęła z ulgą. Kazała być wszystkim cicho, po czym zaprowadziła ich ostrożnie do pobliskiego magazynu, w którym odpoczywali Theodore i Eugene.  
W okolicy słychać było krzyki Balaurów organizujących transport reszty swojego ogromnego ładunku. Assassinka miała nadzieję, że pierwszy konwój dotarł dokładnie pod Dredgion i ani metra dalej. Do magazynów docierały także stłumione odgłosy walk toczących się w głębi Rentusa, strzały z dział Dredgiona, szczęk mieczy i szum zaklęć. Wrzaski ranionych Daev.  
– Nareszcie. – Sorcerer wstał z ziemi. – Musimy dorwać generała Balaurów – powiedział z zapałem. Obecność Xallevyna poprawiła delikatnie jego morale.  
– Zmierza tutaj Dredgion – odparł assassin ponuro.  
Scourer podszedł do Eugena, zaoferował mu pomoc z dokończeniu leczenia ran. Usiedli razem pod ścianą, w ciszy przysłuchując się rozmowom swoich towarzyszy.  
– Wysłałeś już Adriena z raportem? – Sara rozejrzała się po magazynie. – Gdzie Eliot? – spytała przerażona.  
– Z Adrienem. – Theodore prędko rozwiał obawy swojej podwładnej. Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco, oczekując rozwinięcia tej odpowiedzi. – Nie teraz.  
Narsha odchrząknęła.  
– Schwytaliście Meropsa? – spytała.  
Theodore skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Nie żyje.  
– A jakichś innych Reian? – wtrącił się Hghar. – Balaura?  
Theodore skinął głową, Asmodianie i Sara rozpromienili się na wieść o chociaż takim sukcesie. Śmierci Meropsa woleli już nie komentować, chociaż niektórym nasuwało się na myśl parę słów o niekompetencji Elyosów i Radiant Ops.  
– Adrien za długo nie wraca, muszę to sprawdzić – dodał po chwili sorcerer, coraz bardziej zmartwiony nieobecnością swojego asystenta.  
– Ma przecież Eliota do pomocy? – Sara uniosła brwi. Była trochę zdenerwowana tym, że Theodore nie wyjaśnił jej zaistniałej sytuacji. Chociaż może nie chciał robić tego przy Asmodianinach… Gladiatorka westchnęła tylko, przestała drążyć.  
– Sprawdzisz, gdy skończymy z magazynami – odezwała się Narsha. – Tam mogą być jeszcze jacyś niewinni cywile.  
– Cywile na pewno – odparł Eugene gorzko. Scourer kończył właśnie doprowadzenie jego biodra do porządku. – Niewinni niekoniecznie.  
– Rozmawialiśmy z Meropsem, zanim umarł – wyjaśniła Cynthia. – Tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, przyznał się do współpracy z Balaurami. On i jego ludzie wpuścili ich do Rentusa, przechowywali tutaj ich broń i Dranę…  
Narsha rozchyliła usta. Nie spytała już nawet, czy to Elyosi zabili Meropsa, skoro Reianin nie żył, a oni i tak zdążyli z nim porozmawiać. Było jej nagle wszystko jedno, szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie miałaby im tego za złe.  
Jakim cudem, jakim prawem ktoś mógł zdradzić w ten sposób swoich ludzi, swój kraj… Współpracować z wrogiem, który chce zagłady jego rasy…  
Oczy sorcererki zaszkliły się od łez bezsilności i niezrozumienia.  
Całe to piekło spowodowała bezmyślność jednego człowieka.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Hghar dotknął ramienia kobiety.  
– Meropsa i jego ludzi spotkała już kara – powiedział Theodore, chcąc poprawić humor swoim towarzyszom. – Kilkoro jest w więzieniu w Rancorze, zostaną przesłuchani w Kamar.  
Narsha pokręciła tylko głową z niedowierzeniem.  
Eugene westchnął. Rozumiał ją doskonale. Jeszcze gorsza sytuacja niż z Lady Ariel… Tamta nie próbowała przynajmniej zaszkodzić swoim własnym ludziom. Merops był głupi i naiwny, a ucierpiał na tym cały Rentus, wszyscy jego mieszkańcy oraz Reiańscy żołnierze, którzy przybyli tutaj przed Daevami. Gunner wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, że Raim mógł być przecież jednym z nich. Mógł zginąć przez Meropsa, przez innego Reianina…  
W magazynie zapadła ponura cisza.  
– Dobra, wyczyśćmy lepiej okolicę z Reian i Balaurów, zanim dotrze tutaj ich statek – pierwsza odezwała się Cynthia. Dobyła sztyletów. Wiedziała, że ktoś musiał zachować skupiony i trzeźwy umysł. Najwyraźniej ona. – Znajdźmy tego generała.  
Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli szykować się do walki i wyjścia z magazynu. Scourer pomógł wstać Eugenowi, Sara próbowała podbudować zdruzgotaną Narshę.  
Theodore zwolnił kroku, został z tyłu.  
– Ciężka walka? – spytał Xallevyna, troskliwie dotykając jego rannego policzka.  
– Coś w tym stylu – odparł assassin marszcząc brwi. Kątem oka spojrzał na Hghara, ale nie poruszył teraz tego tematu. Uśmiechnął się do Theodora, musnął czule jego dłoń.  
Po chwili dołączyli do reszty towarzyszy.

= = =

Eliot wpadł do ciemnoszarej komnaty. Przestronna, ciepła, ze strzelistymi oknami i drzwiami, lśniąca posadzką. Ogromny stół, kilka nienaturalnie wysokich krzeseł. Wszechobecne motywy kolców i łusek. Miejscami metaliczne odcienie czerwieni i brązu. Niebyt przytulnie, nawet niezbyt elegancko.  
Bez wątpienia nie architektura Reian ani Elyosów. Zbyt ostra nawet jak na Asmodian.  
Eliot spojrzał na Adriena, który rozglądał się właśnie zestresowany.  
– Coś ty zrobił… – zaczął teleporter wściekle.  
– To nie jest Rancora. – Eliot odwrócił się w stronę okna. Z tej odległości widział tylko ciemne niebo. – Prawda? – spytał przerażony.  
– Otworze ci portal do Rancory. – Adrien uniósł rękę. – Albo do Rentusa, jak wolisz. Musisz jak najszybciej…  
Eliot sięgnął powoli do swojego sześcianu.  
– Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?! – Podszedł do chłopaka, chwycił go za kołnierz.  
– Musisz uciekać! – Adrien zaczął się wyrywać. – Po co za mną poszedłeś?!  
– Robiłeś ten portal dłużej. Dłużej niż ten, którym zabrałeś nas do Rentusa.  
– Liczyłeś? – spytał Adrien z pogardliwym niedowierzaniem. Wyrwał się w końcu Eliotowi, odsunął się o kilka kroków i gdy tylko kleryk zaczął biec w jego kierunku, stworzył miedzy nimi szeroki portal.  
Eliot przystanął w ostatniej chwili, wyciągnął łańcuch ze sześcianu, rozwinął skrzydła, przeleciał nad portalem, opadł prosto na Adriena.  
– Za długo się znamy – powiedział atakując teleportera. Owinął łańcuch wokół jego nóg, pociągnął nim z całej siły. Adrien z krzykiem upadł na posadzkę – Nie zaskoczysz mnie czymś takim. – Eliot podszedł do towarzysza, poderwał go za fraki, zabrał łańcuch z jego kostek i przycisnął go do jego szyi. – Co to za miejsce? – spytał. Trzymał Adriena zaraz przed sobą. Metalowe ogniwa wbijały się w skórę chłopaka. Eliot zaczął podchodzić powoli do jednego z okien. – Co to kurwa za… – Spojrzał na widok rozpościerający się za grubą szybą Ostatni raz widział coś takiego w Oku. – Tiamaranta… – szepnął z niedowierzaniem.  
Drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się z hukiem. Eliot od razu odwrócił się tyłem do okna, przytrzymał Adriena blisko przy sobie. Chłopak zakrztusił się duszony łańcuchem, kleryk zwolnił więc odrobinę uścisk. Do pomieszczenia weszło kilkoro ogromnych i uzbrojonych Balaurów. Eliot zamarł oniemiały.  
– Spokojnie! – Adrien puścił łańcuch, uniósł dłonie. – On jest ze mną!  
Balaury rozstawiły się w sali, łucznicy wycelowali w kleryka. Dowódca straży zwrócił się do teleportera.  
– Lady Tiamat zaraz przybędzie.  
Dłonie Eliota zadrżały.  
– Nie… – szepnął. – Adrien, coś ty…  
– Puść mnie natychmiast – wycedził chłopak cicho.  
– Myślałem, że pracujesz z Leparystami… – Kleryk przełknął ślinę, wciąż szeptał. – Kurwa, wołałabym żebyś pracował z Leparystami. – Pokręcił głową. – Ty pierdolony zdrajco…  
Adrien zacisnął zęby.  
– To nie tak – odparł nerwowo. – Wszystko wam wyjaśnię…  
Do komnaty wkroczyła Lady Tiamat. Szło za nią jeszcze dwóch strażników, nawet większych od pozostałych.  
Lady Tiamat uniosła brodę.  
Długa bordowa suknia, na głowie zdobny kaptur. Jasne włosy rozpuszczone.  
– Adrien – powitała Elyosa wyniosłym tonem Spojrzała na jego towarzysza. – Straże. – Była już gotowa wydać rozkaz do walki z intruzem.  
– Puść mnie, to może jakoś z tego wyjdziemy – poprosił Adrien równie wściekle, co rozpaczliwie.  
Eliot zmarszczył brwi. Pomyślał, że powinien Adriena zabić.  
Tu i teraz. Zwichnąć mu kark, cokolwiek. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by teleporter o takiej wiedzy i umiejętności pomagał Balaurom. Powinien…  
Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Cholera, był taki słaby. Nie potrafił tego zrobić.  
Poluźnił łańcuch, opuścił ręce.  
Adrien odetchnął z ulgą, podszedł do Lady Tiamat, potarł się po zaczerwienionej szyi.  
Eliot wciąż stał pod oknem, otoczony przez Balaury.  
– Co to ma znaczyć? – spytała Lady Tiamat, nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona tą nieplanowaną wizytą.  
– Skrzywdźcie go, a wam nie pomogę – odparł Adrien ostro, nie siląc się na żadne wyjaśnienia.  
– Doprawdy? – Kobieta uniosła kącik ust.  
Adrien przełknął ślinę. Eliot sięgał już do sześcianu.  
– To Eliot Calvert, nasz kleryk, przyjaciel oficera Theodora Hamiltona – powiedział teleporter patrząc na Lady Ariel. – Oficera, który zabił Lady Ariel i ma zamiar zabić ciebie. – Rozejrzał się po Balaurach. – Bądźcie rozsądni.  
Eliot spojrzał na Adriena z nieukrywaną pogardą. Lady Tiamat milczała przez chwilę.  
– Zamknijcie go w bezpiecznym miejscu – poleciła w końcu, specjalnie nie podając żadnych informacji, które mogły pomóc Adrienowi zlokalizować i uwolnić swojego towarzysza. Łucznicy opuścili bronie. Kobieta spojrzała na spiętego kleryka. – Czeka nas długa rozmowa. – Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. – Będziesz grzeczny?  
– Eliot – syknął Adrien sugestywnie. Obaj wiedzieli, że kleryk, zmęczony na dodatek walką w Rentusie, nie miał najmniejszych szans z tak liczną strażą Balaurów, a już na pewno nie z samą Lady Tiamat.  
Eliot pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Chciało mu się śmiać i płakać. Upuścił łańcuch, cofnął rękę od sześcianu. Dwa Balaury od razu złapały go za ramiona. Kleryk nie stawiał już większego oporu.  
– Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho – powiedział jeszcze mijając Adriena.  
– Chcę pomóc ludziom, nie Balaurom – szepnął chłopak prosząc o zrozumienie.  
– To dokładnie tak jak Merops.  
Strażnicy wyprowadzili Eliota z sali, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi z hukiem.  
Adrien milczał, patrzył przed siebie. Czy nic nie mogło pójść po prostu po jego myśli?  
– Dziękuje za prezent – usłyszał głos Lady Tiamat. – Nie tylko za tę Daevę, także i Rentus. – Kobieta ruszyła w stronę okien. – Armia już się zbiera. – Spojrzała na Adriena przez ramię. – Gotów?  
– Macie tu toalety, prawda? – spytał chłopak z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
Lady Tiamat skinęła głową na jedną ze swoich strażniczek.  
Ta wskazała drogę Elyosowi, po czym ruszyła zaraz za nim.  
– Nie wiem, czy dosięgniesz – powiedziała rozbawiona.

= = =

Schwytali już troje Reian. Zabili dwa Balaury. Zaalarmowali już najprawdopodobniej samego generała Vashartiego. Byli już tak blisko największego magazynu w Rentusie i okazałej budowli zbudowanej zaraz nad nim. Jasna kopuła budynku lśniła na tle gwiazd i ciemnego nieba.  
Theodore uniósł dłoń, jego orb rozbłysnął Aetherem. Chodnik rozerwały grube pnącza, oplotły się prędko wokół biegnącego Balaura. Xallevyn wbił swoje sztylety w unieruchomionego przeciwnika, z gracją upadł na ziemię. Scourer rzucił na towarzysza zaklęcie wzmacniające. Eugene trafił w nogę uciekającego Reianina, Narsha od razu chwyciła go mocnym czarem, mężczyznę otoczyły wiązki Aetheru, uniosły go w powietrze. Hghar osłonił Cynthię przed wrogą strzałą, assassinka błyskawicznie stała się niewidzialna, pobiegła do innego przeciwnika, zajętego teraz Sarą. Gladiatora skutecznie odwróciła uwagę Balaura od skradającej się od tylu towarzyszki. Hghar zaatakował łucznika, Scourer osłonił więc templara dodatkowym zaklęciem, a Narsha wsparła go kulą ognia, która zmusiła wroga do zmiany pozycji. Theodore związywał już kolejnego schwytanego Reianina, Xallevyn odciągał Scourera od przeciwników. Nie mogli przecież ryzykować zdrowia i życia swojego jedynego healera.  
Byli zmęczeni, ale zmotywowani. Dredgion i walczące z nim Daevy były już blisko. Reszta pomagała ostatnim z uciekających Reian. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut i wszyscy razem zaatakują i schwytają generała Vashartiego, zniszczą jego ładunek, zniszczą jego statek. Skończą z Balaurami, potem zajmą się pomocą w odbudowie miasta.  
Powalili ostatniego Balaura. No, ostatniego z tych, którzy strzegli jednej z dróg wiodącej do magazynu zajętego przez generała Vashartiego.  
Narsha otarła pot z czoła.  
– Potrzebujecie pomocy z tymi Reianami? – usłyszała zadziorny głos Aorin. Assassinka wylądowała właśnie na kamiennej ulicy, zaraz za nią ziemi dotknął Hayden. Oboje wyglądali na mocno zmęczonych i poobijanych, ale ucieszonych widokiem swoich towarzyszy i posiłków zmierzających ku magazynom.  
Xallevyn podbiegł do Aorin, rozejrzał się spanikowany.  
– Gdzie jest Yvers?  
Dziewczyna przygryzła usta. Spojrzeli na nią wszyscy pozostali Asmodianie i Elyosi, nawet Theodore wstrzymał oddech.  
– Został walczyć z Balaurami, chciał nam pomóc uratować jeńców… – wyjaśniła assassinka. – Uratowaliśmy wszystkich – dodała prędko. Hayden wbił wzrok w ziemię. – Podejrzewamy, że Yvers jest na Dredgionie… Nie znaleźliśmy jego ciała…  
Xallevyn wziął głęboki oddech, pokręcił głową.  
– Zostawiliście go samego?! – wrzasnął nagle. Spojrzał wściekle na swoją oficer, zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdybyś nie…  
– Spokojnie. – Theodore złapał assassina za rękę. – Yvers żyje, więc go odbijemy – zapewnił nerwowo, nie mając w końcu pojęcia o losie chantera. – Poczekajmy na statek. – Spojrzał na Aorin i Haydena. – Po co on im żywy? Nigdy nie brali jeńców.  
Assasinka wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Próbowali pojmać Reian…  
– Zapytamy Balaura, który czeka na nas w celi w Rancorze – powiedziała Sara marszcząc brwi.  
Narsha podeszła do Aorin, zamieniła z nią kilka nerwowych słów. Wyglądała na złą i zmartwioną. Theodore objął drążącego Xallevyna, Eugene i Cynthia poklepali po plecach Haydena, spiritmaster aż jęknął. Scourer od razu zaoferował mu pomoc, spojrzał z przerażeniem na zniszczoną szatę spiritmastera. Sara oparła się o swoją broń, westchnęła.  
Hghar podszedł do jeńców.  
– Ilu was tam jeszcze jest? – spytał ostro.  
– Kilkoro… – odparła drobna kobieta. – Chcieliśmy dobrze, naprawdę.  
– Litości – syknęła Narsha, która skończyła właśnie rozmawiać z Aorin. – Powinnam was wszystkich… – Podchodziła już do Reian, gdy niebo rozdarł głęboki dźwięk rogu.  
Dredgion był już kilkanaście metrów od magazynów, gdy ścigające go Daevy zamarły w miejscu. Na dole także zaczęło się jakieś poruszenie.  
Dźwięk rozebrzmiał ponownie.  
– Co to takiego? – Hghar uniósł głowę.  
Elyosi popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem.  
– To Hush Blade… – wyjaśniła Cynthia cicho. – Zarządzają odwrót.  
Asmodianie zamarli. Narsha odwróciła się powoli od zdezorientowanych jeńców.  
– Słucham?! – zacisnęła pięści. Wbiła wzrok w Theodora.  
Sorcerer spojrzał w niebo. Elyosi naprawdę zaczynali się wycofywać.  
– Muszę dowiedzieć się o co chodzi… – powiedział sam do siebie. – Może coś stało się w Rancorze, skoro Adrien jeszcze nie wrócił…  
– Cholerne białasy. – Aorin kopnęła jakiś kamień. Spojrzała wściekle na Haydena. Chłopak milczał.  
– A więc już uciekacie? – kontynuowała Narsha, cała się trzęsąc.  
– Nas to nie dotyczy – odparła Sara ugodowo. – Dokończymy zadanie.  
Oddziały Hush Blade zaczęły w pośpiechu zmierzać ku zewnętrznym murom Rentusa. Elyosi zostawili Dredgion, wałczących u ich boku Asmodian, porzucili gaszenie pożarów i wyprowadzenie ostatnich Reian z miasta.  
Róg rozebrzmiał po raz ostatni. Na niebie widać było coraz mniej białych skrzydeł.  
Elyosi kierowali się z powrotem do Rancory.  
Narsha i reszta jej oddziału patrzyli na to wszystko oniemiali. Zaczynali słyszeć szum silników zbliżającego się Dredgiona.  
– Wstydzicie się – wycedziła w końcu sorcererka. – Naprawdę! – Rzuciła się na Theodora. Sorcerer cofnął się o krok, sam równie zaskoczony nagłym odwrotem Hush Blade. – Co może być ważniejsze od uratowania tych wszystkich ludzi, od dorwania tych wszystkich Balaurów! – Po policzkach Narshy pociekły łzy. – I zdrajców! – Uderzyła Theodora pięścią w klatkę piersiową, słabo, rozpaczliwie. Sorcerer przytrzymał ją za barki. – Żałosne, ten wasz rozkaz odwrotu jest tak kurewsko…  
– Narsha. – Hghar odciągnął kobietę od Elyosa, objął ją mocno.  
Była wykończona. Zdruzgotana wszechobecną śmiercią i cierpieniem. Oszołomiona zdradą Reian i okrutnością wroga. Nie ona jedna.  
Byli już tak blisko, a nagle połowa wojsk zaczęła się wycofywać. Zupełnie bez powodu, po niecałej godzinie od przybycia…  
Cynthia złapała Eugena za rękę. Zaczynała się bać, chociaż nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać. Wszystko było nie tak, wszystko było jakieś dziwne.  
– Tchórze! – kontynuowała Narsha przez łzy, bezskutecznie próbując wyrwać się Hgharowi. – Myślicie tylko o sobie! Wiedziałam, że nigdy…  
Sara rozchyliła usta, chciała już coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nad Rentusem rozebrzmiał kolejny sygnał. Inny od poprzedniego.  
Dredgion zasłonił niebo, w okolicy zrobiło się nieznośnie głośno i ciemno.  
Raz jeszcze, ten sam przeszywający sygnał.  
Cały ten hałas, a wśród Daev zebranych pod magazynami zapadła grobowa cisza. Popatrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani. Ktoś przełknął ślinę, ktoś przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
– To Fatebound, prawda? – spytał w końcu Hayden nieśmiało, starając się nie kierować swojego pytania do nikogo konkretnego.  
Narsha pobladła.  
– Nie… – szepnęła.  
– Przysiągłbym, że to… – Xallevyn uniósł kącik ust.  
– Zamknij się! – wrzasnęła sorcererka przeraźliwie, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie złośliwości assassina. – To się nie dzieje naprawdę…  
Nawet Elyosi nie byli już w stanie powiedzieć nic konstruktywnego, a przed innymi komentarzami woleli się powstrzymać.  
Asmodianie zaczęli się wycofywać, zupełnie jak jeszcze chwilę temu Hush Blade.  
Aorin śledziła wzrokiem oddalające się czarne skrzydła. Zacisnęła dłonie na swoich wysłużonych mieczach. Scourer upuścił swoją broń.  
Theodore przełknął ślinę, spojrzał na Xallevyna. Podszedł potem powoli do swoich podwładnych. Był przerażony.  
Wszystko się sypało. Od samego początku wszystko…  
– Nie mamy szans z generałem – powiedział siląc się na spokojny ton. – Nie sami, nie bez wsparcia, nie bez Eliota. – Zacisnął zęby. – Muszę to sprawdzić. Sara przejmuje dowodzenie – oznajmił. – Zdobądźcie jak najwięcej dokumentów, wykradnijcie jak najwięcej próbek Drany, poobserwujcie Vashartiego. Tylko informacje, nie ryzykujcie.  
Rozwinął skrzydła.  
– Yvers! – krzyknął Xallevyn z przejęciem.  
– Wrócimy do tego, obiecuję. – Theodore spojrzał na niego czule, chociaż z lekkim niecierpliwieniem. – Nie zostawimy go u Balaurów.  
– Tak jak nie zostawiłeś mnie u Shadow Courtu? – odparł assassin przez zęby. Już po chwili pożałował, że nie ugryzł się jednak w język. Zjadały go nerwy.  
Theodore nic nie odpowiedział, chociaż spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Cmoknął Xallevyna w policzek, dosyć oschle, po czym zwrócił się do Sary.  
– Nie pozwól Xallowi zrobić nic głupiego – poprosił, nie przejmując się złością i oburzeniem assassina. – Zatrzymaj go siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
Sara skinęła głową, Xallevyn prychnął pogardliwie.  
– A jednak też uciekasz? – spytała Narsha beznamiętnie, z rezygnacją w głosie.  
– Dowiem się o co chodzi – wyjaśnił Theodore. Powinien był już dawno udać się za Adrienem. – Was także wzywają – przypomniał. – Powinniście wrócić, inaczej będziecie mieli problemy. Bądźcie ostrożni – pożegnał się ze swoimi podwładnymi i z Xallevynem.  
Wzleciał w powietrze, popędził w kierunku Rancory, zaraz za resztą wycofujących się Daev.  
– Ty także – odpowiedział assassin cicho.  
– Wiesz doskonale, że Theo był wtedy pod kontrolą Lady Ariel… – syknął Eugene, sam nie wierząc, że bronił właśnie Theodora przez Xallevynem. Nienawidził przecież ich obu za to, co mu zrobili.  
– Wiem, kurwa! – wrzasnął assassin. Odsunął się na bok, skrzyżował ramiona. Nie miał już ochoty patrzeć nawet na tych wszystkich cholernych…  
Hghar puścił Narshę, spojrzał na nią z troską i strachem w oczach.  
– Powinniśmy…  
– Siedź cicho – odparła sorcererka ostro. Popatrzyła na oddalające się oddziały Fatebound. Upadła na kolana, uderzyła boleśnie w ziemię.  
Dredgion był już nad kopułą, szukał miejsca do obniżenia wysokości.  
– Narsha – kontynuował Hghar. – Jesteśmy z tobą – zapewnił. Kobieta uniosła głowę, spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
– Zostało nam jeszcze trochę do zrobienia – wyjaśnił Scourer. Podniósł swój staff z ziemi, otrzepał szatę. – Ugaśmy resztę pożarów. Sprawdźmy, czy jacyś Reianie nie potrzebują jeszcze pomocy.  
– Zabierzmy tych zdrajców do więzienia. – Aorin wymierzyła mieczem w stronę związanych Reian.  
Narsha wstała powoli, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
– Konsekwencje… – zaczęła.  
– Jebać konsekwencje. – Xallevyn dołączył do swoich towarzyszy, dobył sztyletów. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do Rancory bez Yversa.  
Stanęli wszyscy wokół Narshy, gotowi do złamania rozkazu odwrotu i dokończenia misji w Rentusie. Sorcererka przyłożyła dłonie do ust, załkała, tym razem nie z rozpaczy. Hghar objął ją czule.  
Zawsze robiła wszystko zgodnie z rozkazami. Zawsze.  
Cynthia spojrzała na Sarę, potem na Asmodian. Podeszła kilka kroków.  
– Pomóżcie nam najpierw dorwać generała Vashartiego – zaproponowała.  
– Theo wydał rozkazy – upomniała ją gladiatorka.  
– Ale teraz ty dowodzisz – wtrącił się Hayden, zgadzając się z assassinką. – I mamy pomoc. – Uśmiechnął się do Asmodian. – Damy radę.  
– Wątpliwe. – Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. Owszem, warto było spróbować. Ale nie sądził, że mieli jakiekolwiek szanse schwytać generała żywego.  
– Ja tam chętnie wypatroszę tego skurwiela. – Aorin za to w ogóle nie przeszkadzał taki rozwój zdarzeń. Spojrzała na swoją oficer. – Narsha?

= = =

Adrien Lane szedł powoli za Lady Tiamat. Wyszli na ogromny plac, zeszli po niskich szarych schodach. Przystanęli na niewielkiej platformie, chłopak uniósł głowę.  
Zobaczył dziesiątki oddziałów ustawionych w równych rzędach. Wszyscy z wyciągniętymi broniami, wyprostowani i podekscytowani. Ogromne Balaury, spiczaste zbroje, lśniące ostrza i strzały.  
Wszyscy żądni krwi, upragnionych ziem Reian oraz zemsty za porażkę w Oku.  
Zaczynało się przejaśniać. Granat nieba ustępował błękitowi. Czerwone smugi i wiry zaczynały mienić się delikatnie na złoto i pomarańczowo.  
Lady Tiamat zaczęła przemowę. Adrien nie słuchał.  
Myślał o Eliocie. O swoim durnym przyjacielu, który nie potrafił nie wciskać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Adrien, pilnowany co prawda przez strażniczkę Lady Tiamat, niezauważenie skorzystał z portalu, aby na chwilę odwiedzić komnatę oficera Marduka. Zostawił mu na biurku pośpiesznie nakreślony list. Liczył, że Balaur potrafi dotrzymać słowa i odwdzięczyć się za podanie mu Rentusa na tacy.  
Cholerny Eliot.  
Lady Ariel skończyła mówić. Balaury wzniosły pełen pasji okrzyk, zaczęły hałasować swoimi broniami i tarczami. Przerażające odgłosy. Niepokojący widok.  
Adrien uspokoił drżące dłonie. Nie czuł się komfortowo stojąc przed tyloma Balaurami.  
Nie powinien nasyłać takiej armii na Reian.  
Pokręcił głową.  
Nie nasyłał. Robił to tylko po to, aby odwrócić uwagę Daev, aby pomóc Leparystom zająć Sanctum i Pandaemonium. Daevy pomogą Reianom, na dodatek pewnie dużo szybciej, niż w Rentusie.  
Będzie dobrze.  
Był to winien swoim rodzicom. Wszystkim ludziom, którym Daevy zniszczyły życie.  
Lady Tiamat spojrzała na Elyosa.  
– Najwyższa pora.  
Adrien skinął głową. Nic już nie myślał, po prostu działał.  
Uniósł ręce, zamknął oczy. Musiał się porządnie skupić, by zrobić coś tak wymagającego.  
Po chwili otworzył dwa ogromne portale prowadzące prosto do centrum Kamar. Jeden zaraz pod platformą i Lady Tiamat, drugi na tyłach armii zgromadzonej na placu.  
Balaury, przygotowane już do ataku, bez wahania i ociągania ruszyły do przejść.  
Z każda minutą Adrien oddychał coraz ciężej, z jego czoła zaczął ściekać pot. Lady Tiamat z uniesioną brodą patrzyła na swoją armie znikającą w błękitno–różowych portalach.  
Jeszcze tyko kilkoro żołnierzy. Reszta była już w Kamar.  
Niesamowite.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała na Adriena.  
Chłopak tracił już siły. Po chwili opadł na kolana, zamknął portale.  
Przez ten pod platformą przechodził właśnie ostatni żołnierz. Na ziemię zaraz pod Lady Tiamat upadła tylna połowa jego rozciętego ciała.  
Adrien nie podniósł nawet wzroku.  
Kobieta milczała przez chwilę. Skrzyżowała ramiona.  
– Reianie i Daevy nie są moimi jedynymi wrogami – powiedziała ze spokojem.  
Adrien wstał powoli, wziął głęboki oddech. Na placu zrobiło się nagle tak pusto, tak cicho. Chłopak nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co musiało dziać się właśnie w Kamar.  
– Inne Balaury? – spytał.  
Lady Tiamat skinęła głową.  
– Inni Lordowie – sprecyzowała. – Ciesz się, że nie mieliście okazji ich poznać. – Odwróciła się na piecie, kazała swoim strażnikom sprzątnąć szczątki pechowego żołnierza. – Przyda mi się potężna, lojalna Daeva. – Spojrzała jeszcze na Adriena,  
Chłopak uniósł kącik ust. Bez wątpienia nie był ani potężny, ani tym bardziej lojalny. Na dodatek los Balaurów ani trochę go nie obchodził.  
– Przemyślę to – odpowiedział beznamiętnym tonem. – O ile mój oficer najpierw cię nie zabije. – Pozwolił sobie na kąśliwe pożegnanie. Otworzył niewielki portal pod mury Kamar.  
Lady Tiamat odprowadziła chłopaka wzrokiem, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do swojej straży.  
– Zaprowadźcie mnie do tego kleryka – poleciła. – I poinformujecie natychmiast, gdy tylko Vasharti i Marduk wrócą z Rentusa.

= = =

Oficer Narsha Metheoris nie myślała już o konsekwencjach. Wiedziała, że będą. Na dodatek poważne. Podjęła decyzję. Być może najgorszą w swoim życiu.  
Ważne, że słuszną.  
Sara Godwin odetchnęła głęboko, popatrzyła na swój oddział. Uniosła dłoń, pstryknęła palcami. Jedna ze skrzyń, które stały już na wozie, zajęła się ogniem.  
Generał Vasharti odwrócił się zaskoczony.  
Asmodianie zobaczyli sygnał, zaatakowali. Elyosi także wlecieli do magazynu.  
Budynek był ogromny. Cały w eleganckich odcieniach szarości i granatu. Wysoki półkolisty sufit, strzeliste okna, masywne kolumny, okrągła hala pełna ładunków.  
Daevy zaatakowały ze wszystkich stron, rozbijając szyby w oknach i prędko lądując zaraz przy Balaurach, które zajęte były przewożeniem Drany do Dredgionu czekającego przed magazynem.  
– Zabić ich! – Polecił Generał Vasharti, sam szybko sięgając po swoje bronie. Masywne metalowe rękawice. Balaura rozbłysły światłem, prawa czerwienią, lewa błękitem.  
Hghar wyciągnął swój miecz z ciała zabitego przeciwnika, wzniósł się w powietrze, zeskoczył po chwili na posadzkę kilka metrów przed wrogim generałem. Zadrżał.  
Ledwo sięgał temu Balaurowi do pasa. Vasharti był jeszcze wyższy i masywniejszy, niż jego ludzie. Templar przełknął ślinę. Popatrzył na ostre rogi przeciwnika, na jego umięśnione wytatuowane ramiona i potężne rękawice wyglądające jak głowy wściekłych smoków.  
– Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. – Hghar rozciągnął szyję, schował tarczę i zakrwawiony miecz, dobył ogromnego dwuręcznego miecza. Szerokie ostrze opadło ciężko na posadzkę, od razu ją zarysowując.  
Sara podpaliła dwie skrzynie pełne Drany, uniknęła ataku wrogiego łucznika. Hayden odwracał uwagę Balaurów ogromnymi żywiołakami, Cynthia i Eugene dobijali ich sztyletami i nabojami. Xallevyn spojrzał porozumiewawczo na szykującego się do ataku Hghara, po czym stał się niewidzialny, zaczął zachodzić Vashartiego od tyłu. Narsha walczyła właśnie z jakąś wojowniczką, Aorin zeskakiwała z powalonego przeciwnika, Scourer trzymał się z tyłu, nieustannie rzucając na swoich towarzyszy pomocne zaklęcia.  
Byli słabi i zmęczeni, ale element zaskoczenia dał im chwilową przewagę.  
Ta chwila właśnie się kończyła.  
Cynthia wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, gdy miecz Balaura przybił ją do ściany. Posypał się tynk, dziewczyna opuściła głowę. Scourer od razu pobiegł w jej stronę, podobnie jak Eugene. Sara zaklęła, rzuciła się na wrogiego Balaura, odciągnęła go od towarzyszki. Hayden osłonił przyjaciół ogromnym żywiołakiem, odetchnął ciężko, czując przyszywający ból w brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Hghar i Xallevyn zaatakowali Vashartiego, wspierani przez czary Narshy. Aorin podniosła z ziemi łuk jednego z zabitych przeciwników.  
Sara raniła Balaura halabardą, wróg padł po chwili dobity czarną strzałą. Gladiatorka spojrzała na assassinkę, skinęła głową. Scourer i Eugene wyciągnęli miecz z ciała nieprzytomnej Cynthii, zdjęli ją ze ściany. Narsha zacisnęła zęby, posłała w kierunku Vashartiego falę ognia. Hghar i Xallevyn rozwinęli skrzydła, zaatakowali generała z powietrza.  
Balaury zdołały już prawie wynieść większość ładunku z magazynu, Daevy były zbyt skupione na Vashartim i swojej rannej towarzyszce, by skutecznie uniemożliwić im pracę.  
– Załadujcie to wszystko na statek i każcie Mardukowi wzlecieć nad magazyn – polecił generał osłaniając się rękawicami przed atakami templara i assassina. – Ja zajmę się tymi muchami. – Skrzyżował ramiona, wytrzymał ognisty atak sorcererki. Jego rękawice rozżarzyły się jeszcze jaśniejszym blaskiem, zaczął emanować z nich czerwony i niebieski dym.  
Balaury posłusznie wybiegły z magazynu, gotowe zapakować skrzynie na czekający Dredgion. Bez chwili wahania zostawiły też za sobą ciała swoich poległych towarzyszy.  
Sara kazała Haydenowi zawalić główne wejście do budynku, chciała mieć pewność, że przeciwnicy nie wrócą zaraz na ich tyły. Oraz, że Xallevyn nie pobiegnie za nimi aby dostać się na statek i spróbować odbić Yversa. Spiritmaster oderwał się na chwilę od Cynthii, użył swoich zaklęć i żywiołaków, aby zablokować drzwi głazami i gruzem.  
Zostali sam na sam z generałem Vashartim.  
Balaur zaśmiał się groźnie, nie ukrywając radości z takiego rozwoju sytuacji.  
– Nie możecie doczekać się śmierci? – Uniósł pięści, czerwono–błękitne płomienie roztańczyły się w powietrzu. – Proszę bardzo!  
Rękawice generała Vashartiego wbiły się w posadzkę zaraz pod jego nogami. Wystrzeliły z nich strumienie ognia, które w mgnieniu oka rozprzestrzeniły się po całej podłodze magazynu. Dosięgły także skrzyń i podstaw kolumn.  
W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle nieznośnie duszno i gorąco.  
Daevy w panice zerwały się z ziemi, rozwinęły skrzydła. Scourer i Eugene musieli także podnieść Cynthię, położyli ją prędko na gruzach blokujących wejście do magazynu. Chanter zaklął kontynuując leczenie. Beznadziejnie miejsce, beznadziejna sytuacja.  
Hayden zakasłał boleśnie. Nie sądził, że da radę wystarczająco długo utrzymać się w powietrzu. Uniósł swoją księgę, włożył wiele energii w utworzenie pod sklepieniem ogromnego wodnego żywiołaka. Chciał opuść go zaraz na podłogę, ugasić płomienie, umożliwić sobie i towarzyszom ponowne schowanie skrzydeł.  
Sara, Xallevyn, Narsha i Hghar kontynuowali zawziętą walkę z Vashartim. Balaur wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale też wściekłego. Aorin podleciała do Haydena, chwyciła go za ramię. Widziała, że chłopak tracił już resztki sił, nie chciała, żeby stracił panowanie nas Aetherem i spadł w płomienie. Eugene poklepał Scourera po ramieniu, po czym zerwał się z gruzów i dołączył do walki.  
Narsha kątem oka spojrzała na chantera, który z zaciśniętymi zębami zajmował się Cynthią. Sorcererka miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna jakoś z tego wyjdzie. W innych okolicznościach sytuacja nie byłaby zapewne aż tak poważna, zwłaszcza dla zaprawionej w boju Daevy, ale teraz… Wszyscy ledwo trzymali się na nogach, nie mieli już nawet siły, by wspomóc swoją regenerację Aetherem. Scourer, jako jedyny obecny medyk, nie nadążał już zupełne z leczeniem i rzucaniem wspierających zaklęć.  
Narsha przełknęła ślinę.  
Zamyśliła się na ułamek sekundy za długo.  
Generał Vasharti trafił pięścią w jej brzuch. Siła ciosu odrzuciła kobietę na ścianę, zniszczyła jej skrzydła.  
Żywiołak Haydena opadł na posadzkę. Fala wody zgasiła płomienie, posłała w powietrze tumany skwierczącej gorącej pary.  
Spanikowany Hghar w mgnieniu oka dobył miecza, dosiągł ramienia Balaura wiązką Aetheru, uniemożliwił mu dobicie Narshy. Sorcererka upadła na ziemię, całe jej ciało zapulsowało bólem. Generał Vasharti wrzasnął, szarpnął z całej siły za wiązkę templara, rzucił mężczyzną prosto w okno. Posypało się szkło. Hghar upadł na metalowy dach innego magazynu, jego plecy przeszył dotkliwy ból.  
Balaur od razu zaatakował podnoszącą się sorcererkę, chwycił ją w metalowe pazury, z satysfakcją wbijając kilka głęboko w jej bok. Kobieta wrzasnęła przeraźliwe. Eugene bez chwili wahania posłał celną serię pocisków prosto w ramię i bark przeciwnika. Ten krzyknął boleśnie, na chwilę stracił panowanie nad ręką. Rzucił sorcererką w kierunku gruzów, na których chował się Scourer z Cynthią. Opuścił rękawicę, syknął wściekle.  
Bezwładna Narsha poturlała się po gruzach na mokrą podłogę, prosto pod nogi Sary, która biegła już w jej kierunku. Generał Vasharti doskoczył do kobiet, gotów zadać ostatni cios i zmiażdżyć ranną przeciwniczkę. Gladiatorka zdążyła jednak uklęknąć nad Asmodianką i dobyć tarczy.  
Pomieszczenie przeszyła ogłuszająca fala ognia i energii, gdy pięść Balaura zderzyła się z osłoną Elyoski.  
Xallevyn czekał tylko na chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika. Wyszedł z niewidzialności, tuż za jego plecami. Wbił oba nagrzane Aetherem sztylety prosto masywny kark Balaura. Odskoczył, wyleciał przez rozbite okno, wzrokiem odszukał Hghara, który ponownie wlatywał już do magazynu, zbyt przejęty losem swojej partnerki, by przejmować się swoimi ranami i pogruchotanymi kośćmi.  
– Sco! – wrzasnął templar. – Narsha! – polecił rozpaczliwie.  
Chanter zamarł, nie pewien co ma zrobić. Assassinka wciąż była w krytycznym stanie, a sorcererka… Hghar wrzasnął po raz kolejny, teraz już wściekle, ze strachem patrząc na nieruchomą, jęczącą Narshę.  
Scourer zaklął pod nosem, zostawił wciąż nieprzytomną Cynthię, pobiegł do swojej oficer.  
Sara zadrżała, zerwała się z podłogi.  
– Zabiorę ją stąd! – Eugene od razu podleciał do przyjaciółki, gotów wynieść ją z budynku. Na Scourera nawet nie spojrzał.  
Hghar zacisnął zęby, z trudem powstrzymał łzy.  
Aorin i Hayden skupili na sobie uwagę Vashartiego. Nie na długo. Jeden potężnych ciosów Balaura trafił osłabionego spiritmastera, ten upadł na ziemię, poczuł nieprzyjemne pęknięcie w nodze. Jęknął żałośnie, nie był już w stanie nawet spróbować się podnieść. Zdeterminowana assassinka zdołała jeszcze ranić przeciwnika w bok, potem w ramię. Wycieńczona schowała skrzydła, opadła na jedno kolano.  
Xallevyn stanął na parapecie zniszczonego okna. Spojrzał na wiszący nad nimi Dredgion, już załadowany, gotów do lotu. Wyciągnął z sześcianu drugą parę sztyletów, zmarszczył brwi. Musiał w końcu dostać się na statek, musiał znaleźć Yversa.  
Generał Vasharti dyszał już ciężko. Wystawały z niego sztylety assassina, z dziur po nabojach gunnera i ranach zadanych przez pozostałe Daevy płynęła gęsta krew, momentami lśniąca złotem. Balaur czuł, że nadeszła już najwyższa pora, by kończyć tę wyczerpującą walkę.  
Cholerne muchy. Tak marne i słabe, a tak ciężkie do ubicia.  
– Dosyć tego! – Generał Vasharti zgromadził całą swoją siłę w rozpalonych do czerwoności rękawicach. Nienawidził Daev, nienawidził Reian. Najbardziej nienawidził przegrywać. – Nic po was nie zostanie!  
Spojrzał wściekle na przeciwników. Miał zamiar wszystkich ich tutaj pogrzebać.  
Uderzył w podłogę. Przeszywający huk. Po chwili przez cały budynek przedarła się fala niszczycielskiej energii. Posadzka, ściany i kolumny zaczęły drżeć i pękać, podobnie jak szyby i masywne sklepienie.  
Cały magazyn zaczął się walić. Niesamowity hałas, kurz i wszechobecne ciężkie gruzy.  
Xallevyn rozwinął skrzydła, wzleciał w powietrze, ledwo unikając walącego się sufitu. Na Dredgionie otworzył się właz. Stało już przy nim kilka Balaurów. Niektóre naciągnęły łuki.  
Xallevyn momentalnie przeszedł w hide, ale kilka błyskawicznie wystrzelonych strzał zdążyło go dosięgnąć.  
– Niżej! – wrzasnął oficer Marduk. Spojrzał z lękiem na walący się magazyn. – Przyprowadźcie generała! – polecił swoim ludziom. – Żywego, albo osobiście was zamorduję! – dodał wściekle. – Zostawcie Daevy! I tak nic z nich nie zostało. Ruchy!  
Walące się ściany zniszczyły już wszelkie pozostałości ładunków obecnych w magazynie. Płynna Drana rozlała się po ziemi.  
Hghar odrzucił spowalniające go bronie, popędził w kierunku Narshy i Scourera, dobył tarczy. Hayden, cały w pyle, doczołgał się do dyszącej Aorin, uniósł jedną dłoń, a w niej zgniecioną stronę z księgi. Przywołał ostatniego skalnego żywiołaka. Eugene zdołał wynieść Cynthię przed budynek, niestety wciąż byli zbyt blisko walących się ścian i kolumn. Gunner pochylił się więc nad assassinką, zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Sara doskoczyła do nich w ostatniej chwili.  
Xallevyn upadł na szczyt gruzowiska. Nie mógł się ruszyć, tracił przytomność. Balaury nawet się nim już nie zainteresowały. Pomogły ciężko rannemu generałowi Vashartiemu wydostać się spod gruzów. Balaur był w ciężkim stanie, ale żył, dostał się na Dredgion.  
Xallevyn odprowadził go nienawistnym wzrokiem. Usłyszał szczęk metalu, szybkie kroki. Ktoś biegł ku zniszczonemu magazynowi, chyba jacyś Reianie. Oby.  
Pomyślał o Yversie. O Theodorze. O wystających z niego strzałach. Zamknął oczy.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton wylądował w bramie Rancory. Oparł się o wysoki mur, odchylił głowę, popatrzył na dziesiątki Daev, które wlatywały właśnie na główny plac. Sorcerer dawno już nie spędził tyle czasu w powietrzu, musiał złapać oddech. Zrobił w końcu kilka kroków, spojrzał na wieże strażnicze i krzątających się przy nich Reian. Kilkoro z nich pobiegło właśnie do Daev zapytać je o losy bitwy w Rentusie.  
Theodore zaklął pod nosem.  
Zaczął biec do gabinetu generał Blackwood. Przedarł się przez liczne oddziały Hush Blade i Fatebound zbierające się na placu, przez wystraszonych mieszkańców Rancory i Rentusa oraz przez zaskoczonych żołnierzy armii Reian.  
Wbiegł po schodach. Drzwi do gabinetu były otwarte. Kilkoro żołnierzy szło właśnie korytarzem, niosło jakieś kartony. Sorcerer zepchnął ich z drogi, wszedł do gabinetu, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, stanął przed zestresowaną generał.  
Kobieta kończyła właśnie czytanie jakichś papierów i chowanie swoich rzeczy do sześcianu. Trzęsła się nerwowo, przez chwilę nie zauważyła nawet wtargnięcia sorcerera.  
Uniosła wzrok dopiero po chwili.  
– Radiant Ops nie obowiązują przecież rozkazy Hush Blade – powiedziała marszcząc brwi. Skończyła się pakować.  
– Dlaczego się wycofujecie? – Theodore uderzył dłońmi w biurko. – Reianie potrzebują pomocy!  
– Polecenie z góry – wyjaśniła wściekle generał. – Leparyści zaatakowali Sanctum. – Zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi. – I Pandaemonium.  
Theodore zaszedł jej drogę, kobieta przystanęła, uniosła brodę.  
– To straszne – prychnął sorcerer. – Musimy zająć się Balaurami! Leparyści nie przedrą się przecież nawet przez nasze mury!  
– Już się przedarli! – wrzasnęła generał Blackwood. Theodore cofnął się o krok, uniósł brwi. – Wiele Daev nie jest nawet w stanie korzystać z Aetheru, nie wiemy dlaczego… Na dodatek podobno… – Kobieta przełknęła ślinę. Nie chciała mówić tego na głos. – Podobno jest z nimi Lord Lephar…  
Theodore przyłożył dłonie do twarzy.  
– O kurwa… – wyszeptał.  
– Wierzysz… – Generał nie rozumiała reakcji sorcerera. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a bardziej na zmartwionego, wręcz przerażonego.  
Theodore opuścił ręce, cały czerwony na policzkach.  
– Gdzie on jest? – spytał gorączkowo. – W Sanctum czy Pandaemonium?  
Generał Blackwood pokręciła tylko głową.  
– Potrzebujemy każdego żołnierza – odparła. – Nasza stolica…  
Theodore nie miał na to czasu. Zrozumiał już, że w obliczu takiego niespodziewanego zagrożenia, nie przekona nikogo do pozostania w Rancorze, czy powrocie do Rentusa. Poza tym, w Sanctum była cała jego rodzina… Musiał sam zobaczyć się z Kahrunem, poprosić go o posiłki z Kamar. W końcu mieli tam wystarczająco żołnierzy, by wzmocnić Rancorę i zabezpieczyć Rentusa.  
Niestety, sorcererowi było niedobrze na samą myśl o ponownym rozwinięciu skrzydeł, a przecież z Rancory do Kamar było dużo dalej, niż do Rentusa. Cudownie.  
– Był u ciebie Adrien? – Theodore spojrzał na kobietę z nadzieją. Ta zaprzeczyła. – Eliot? – Theodore nie ustępował. Także nic. – Kurwa!  
Zniecierpliwiona generał Blackwood minęła zdruzgotanego sorcerera, otworzyła zatrzaśnięte drzwi.  
– Zbierz swoich ludzi, pomóżcie nam w Sanctum – poprosiła jeszcze.  
– Z tym może być problem – syknął Theodore, po czym wyszedł prędko z gabinetu, wyprzedzając kobietę.  
Wybiegł na plac. Dostrzegł kilkoro teleporterów, zarówno Asmodian jak i Elyosów, którzy transportowali właśnie Daevy do Elysei i Asmodae. Zaklął po raz kolejny.  
Musiał znaleźć Adriena i Eliota. Musiał coś wymyślić. Musiał…  
Minęła go znajoma gunnerka.  
– Tvei! – Theodore szarpnął kobietę za ramię. – Reianie nie dadzą sobie sami rady…  
– Dadzą – odparła Asmodianka nerwowo. Kazała swojemu oddziałowi udać się do portalu, pogoniła Guerina, który chciał spytać o coś sorcerera. – Zajęliśmy się już uchodźcami. – Spojrzała na Theodora. – Dobra robota – przyznała szczerze. – Ponad połowie mieszkańców Rentusa udało się uciec Balaurom, dotrzeć do Rancory. Wiem też, że przetrzebiliście ich szyki i uszkodziliście Dredgion. Pewnie lada moment opuszczą miasto. Potem pomożemy w odbudowie. To musi wystarczyć.  
Na placu było tłoczno i głośno, źle się rozmawiało. Theodore pokręcił głową.  
– To za mało – odpowiedział. – Powinniśmy zabezpieczyć Rentusa teraz. Wzmocnić Rancorę. Proszę…  
– Nie masz prawa o nic mnie prosić. – Tvei odsunęła się od sorcerera. – A teraz wybacz, czeka mnie walka z Leparystami. Może w sumie powinnam być po ich stronie? – Rozłożyła ręce, spojrzała na Elyosa z nieukrywanym żalem. – Ciężko stwierdzić. Mój oddział na mnie czeka. – Udała się do jednego z portali.  
Theodore westchnął ponuro. Cholera. Spojrzał na teleporterów i pozostałe Daevy. Jeszcze chwilę powinno im to zająć.  
Pobiegł więc do bazy Radiant Ops w Rancorze. Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do holu. Cicho i pusto. Sprawdził pokój Adriena, sprawdził pokój Eliota. Sprawdził też wszystkie pozostałe, w końcu zrezygnowany udał się do niewielkiej kuchni.  
W Kamar mieli dla siebie cały piękny budynek, w Rancorze dostali tylko kilka zwyczajnych pomieszczeń. Twierdza w ogóle było dużo mniejsza, ciemniejsza i bardziej zmilitaryzowana, niż stolica. Theodore nigdy nie przepadał za tym miejscem, ale dzisiaj miał go wyjątkowo dosyć.  
Oparł się o kuchenną szafkę, zgiął powoli kolana, usiadł na podłodze.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Jego czarna, zniszczona szata rozłożyła się na chłodnej posadce.  
Leparyści w Sanctum i Pandaemonium. Balaury w Rentusie.  
Śmierć Meropsa, zniknięcie Adriena, pojmanie Yversa.  
Xallevyn wypominający mu pobyt w lochach Shadow Courtu.  
Jakby tego było mało, dzień się przecież dopiero zaczynał. Sorcerer westchnął głośno, pochylił głowę. Radiant Ops, Xallevyn i pozostali Asmodianie wracali już pewnie z Rentusa. Oby wszyscy cali i zdrowi. Balaury wracały już pewnie do Tiamaranty. Oby w kawałkach. Miasto tak czy inaczej było doszczętnie zniszczone.  
Theodore pomyślał, że mógłby zostać tak w tej kuchni, co najmniej do południa. Schowany pod szafką, za stołem. Nikt by go nawet nie szukał.  
Spędził tak w ciszy kilkanaście długich minut.  
Wstał w końcu, napił się szybko trochę wody, po czym wybiegł z budynku.  
Dotarł na plac. Stała na nim już tylko jedna teleporterka, Asmodianka, która transportowała właśnie klika ostatnich Daev. Rancora stała się już trochę mniej zatłoczona, chociaż wciąż pełna rozemocjonowanych Reian. Theodore przedarł się do teleporterki, podbiegł do niej akurat, gdy ta wysyłała ostatniego żołnierza do Pandaemonium i gotowa była sama wejść do portalu.  
– Poczekaj! – Theodore stanął zaraz przed portalem. – Kamar, natychmiast.  
Teleporterka zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie podlegam Elyosom, ani tym bardziej Radiant Ops – odparła ostro. – Mam rozkazy wracać do Asmodae.  
Theodore naprawdę nie miał na to czasu.  
– To długo nie zajmie, prawda?! – Złapał dziewczynę za koszulę. – Rób ten pierdolony portal, albo spalę cię żywcem!  
Asmodianka z kamienną twarzą uniosła powoli rękę. Bez słowa otworzyła Elyosowi przejście do Kamar.  
– Dziękuję – syknął Theodore. Puścił zdenerwowaną dziewczynę, po czym bez wahania wskoczył do portalu.

Wylądował w fontannie. Jego spodnie i szata od razu nasiąknęły wodą. Woda była brudna, lekko czerwona. Dziwne. Wyprostował łokcie, odetchnął. Przy fontannie leżał jakiś Reianin. Było głośniej, niż zwykle o świcie. Reianie uwielbiali przecież spać do południa.  
Theodore przyjrzał się temu leżącemu mężczyźnie. Nogi na chodniku, głowa w wodzie… Sorcerer wciągnął powietrze. Doczłapał się prędko do krawędzi fontanny, upadł na chodnik. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, zakasłał, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Uspokoił drżące mięśnie. Powoli uniósł głowę.  
W mieście trwała walka. Powoli dobiegała chyba końca. Ulice usłane były ciałami Balaurów i Reian. Gdzieniegdzie wciąż walczyły Daevy, należące do nielicznych oddziałów wciąż stacjonujących w Kamar. Najwyraźniej nie wezwano ich do Elysei i Asmodae.  
Theodore wstał potykając się o swoją ciężką szatę. Ściągnął ją nerwowo, zrzucił na ziemię. Został w samej czarnej koszuli i spodniach. Aktywował orba. Zaczął biec do pałacu Kahruna.  
Spojrzał w niebo, gdy rozdarł je hałas silników. Kilka Dredgionów leciało właśnie nad miasto. Słońce zaczynało wznosić się nad horyzont.  
Theodore pomyślał o Raimie i Panie Perento. Klął całą drogę do pałacu.  
Wpadł w bramie na Balaura, który zmierzał właśnie ku Dredgionowi.  
Chociaż tyle dobrze, że te statki przyleciały najwyraźniej zabrać już swoich żołnierzy, a nie zapewnić im posiłki.  
Ale w takim razie po co to wszystko… Czemu… I jakim cudem…  
Theodore wrzasnął, posłał w kierunku Balaura grube pnącza, które przedarły się przez chodnik i przykuły przeciwnika do bramy. Sorcerer prędko uniósł jedną rękę i utworzył kulę wody wokół głowy Balaura. Udusił go z uśmiechem na ustach. Pnącza ustąpiły, ciało przeciwnika upadło na ziemię.  
Theodore oparł się o swoje kolana, odetchnął ciężko. Orb zgasł. Wściekłość dodała sorcererowi trochę siły, ale zmęczenie nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć. Nie byłby już pewnie w stanie rozwinąć nawet skrzydeł, ani kolejny raz użyć jakiegoś mocniejszego zaklęcia.  
Wszedł ostrożnie do pałacu.  
Przestał już słyszeć silniki i odgłosy walki. Na złotych ścianach mieniła się krew. Na zdobnych posadzkach i pięknych dywanach leżały martwe Balaury i pałacowi strażnicy.  
Theodore wzdrygnął się słysząc głęboki krzyk. Brzmiało jak raniony Balaur. Sorcerer skręcił więc prędko w jeden z korytarzy. Zabity właśnie przeciwnik upadł prosto pod jego nogi. Theodore uniósł brodę.  
– Raim! – krzyknął oszołomiony, widząc stojącego nad powalonym Balaurem chłopaka. Reianin opierał się chwiejnie o włócznię, w drugiej dłoni trzymał zakrwawiony miecz. Był blady, ranny, ledwo trzymał się na nogach.  
Theodore podbiegł do Raima, w ostatniej chwili uchronił go przed upadkiem. Osunęli się obaj na mokry od krwi dywan. Chłopak był już wpół przytomny, stracił dużo krwi.  
Sorcerer miał ochotę spanikować. Nie był klerykiem, nigdy nie chciał nawet być żołnierzem. Wziął głęboki oddech, ułożył Raima na ziemi. Pamiętał doskonale jak Sara radziła sobie z takimi problemami. Musiał spróbować.  
– Będzie bolało – powiedział nerwowo, ale Reianinowi było już wszystko jedno. Zamknął oczy. – Ej! – Theodore uderzył chłopaka w policzek. – Nawet o tym nie myśl!  
Raim krzyknął i napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gdy sorcerer zaczął zasklepiać jego rany rozgrzanym Aetherem. Czarom Theodora bliżej było do żywego ognia, niż zaklęć leczniczych, ale ważne, że spełniały swoje zadanie.  
Po kilku minutach ledwo żywy i obolały Raim przestał już krwawić, chociaż wciąż nie miał siły, aby samodzielnie podnieść się z dywanu. Theodore usiadł obok chłopaka, schował twarz w dłoniach. Musiał się uspokoić.  
– Dziękuję – szepnął Reianin słabo. – Skąd… – kontynuował z trudem. – Skąd Balaury miały wasze portale?  
Sorcerer z przerażeniem otworzył oczy, opuścił ręce.  
– Jak to? – spytał patrząc na Raima.  
– Przybyli tutaj portalami… – wyjaśnił chłopak skręcając się z bólu. – Otworzyły się już w murach Kamar.  
Theodore podniósł się z podłogi, odetchnął z trudem zachowując względny spokój. Przeciągnął leżącego Reianina bliżej ściany, ukucnął, dotknął jego zarumienionego policzka.  
– Zostań tutaj, nie ruszaj się – polecił. – Balaury już się wycofują, nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił. Raim spróbował podnieść się na łokciu. – Nie ruszaj się! – zganił go jeszcze Theodore. Chłopak jęknął, ale posłuchał, ustąpił. Sorcerer w pośpiechu wybiegł z korytarza.

Adrien Lane stał u szczytu jasnych marmurowych schodów, zaraz przed tronem Kahruna. Zgarbiony, głowa spuszczona, dłonie drżące. Bał się odwrócić. Za jego plecami malowało się pobojowisko, na które nie miał nawet siły patrzeć.  
Był sam.  
W ogromnej sali panowała cisza. Przez popękane okna wpadały promienie wchodzącego słońca. Kończyła się naprawdę długa noc.  
Adrien poczuł łzy cieknące po jego policzkach. Otarł je od razu, zacisnął zęby.  
Zaszedł tak daleko, zrobił wszystko, co do niego należało. Tyle poświęcił.  
Dlaczego nie wyszło dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował?  
Skończył. Miał już dosyć. Teraz zostało mu tylko uświadomić te wszystkie durne Daevy, jak wiele zdziałał za ich plecami. Poddać się z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Usłyszał skrzypienie masywnych drzwi. Odwrócił się powoli.  
Do ogromnej sali wbiegł zziajany Theodore. Zamarł na widok zmasakrowanych Reian i Balaurów. Krew spływała po podłodze, po ścianach, po stopniach wiodących do tronu Kahruna. Sorcerer uniósł wzrok.  
– Adrien… – szepnął oszołomiony. Zaczął iść powoli w kierunku teleportera. Nie chciał robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, nie chciał go przestraszyć. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, było mu słabo i niedobrze. – Pomogłeś Balaurom…? – spytał z trudem przełykając ślinę.  
– Nie… – Adrien opuścił głowę. Patrzył na Theodora wchodzącego powoli po śliskich stopniach. – Gdzie podziały się wszystkie Daevy? – spytał rozgoryczony. – Czemu opuściły Balaureę zamiast pomóc Reianom?! – wrzasnął przez łzy. – Zamiast pokonać Balaury?!  
Theodore chwycił roztrzęsionego chłopaka za ramiona.  
– Leparyści zaatakowali nasze stolice – wyjaśnił.  
Adrien ponowie przetarł oczy.  
– To wszystko nie tak miało wyglądać… – odparł pokornie. – Nie tak…  
– A jak miało wyglądać? – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi, poczuł narastającą wściekłość. – Adrien, coś ty…  
– Przepraszam. To nie moja wina…  
– Balaury zmusiły cię do…  
– Nie! – Adrien wyrwał się Theodorowi, zacisnął pięści. – Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusił! – wyjaśnił zniecierpliwiony. Miał już serdecznie dosyć bycia ignorowanym i niedocenianym, traktowanym jedynie jak posłuszny asystent. – Czemu jesteś taki głupi, taki ślepy! – Jego krzyk odbił się echem od ścian zniszczonej sali. – Chciałem, żeby Leparyści podbili Elyseę i Asmodae, rozumiesz?! Dociera to do ciebie?! Kurwa, wciąż mam nadzieję, że wygrają!  
Sorcerer pokręcił głową. Nie potrafił dobrać słów. Zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
A więc jednak. Został zdradzony. Zdradzony przez kogoś, komu całkowicie ufał, kogo sam wziął do swojego oddziału. Bolało.  
– Czemu, do cholery? – spytał rozgoryczony. – Jesteś Daevą, na Aiona!  
– Żałosne. – Adrien nie miał nawet zamiaru odpowiadać na tak naiwne pytanie.  
Theodore nie miał już siły dłużej stać. Usiadł powoli na stopniach, pochylił głowę. Spojrzał na pobojowisko. Pomyślał o reszcie Kamar, o Rentusie. O Raimie, który prawie dzisiaj zginął.  
– W sumie nadajesz się na Leparystę… – przyznał cicho, nie patrząc nawet na chłopaka. – Zobacz ile osiągnąłeś! – Zaśmiał się głośno. – Lord Lephar będzie z ciebie taki dumny.  
– Zamknij mordę. – Adrien zacisnął zęby.  
– Gdzie jest Eliot? – Theodore zadrżał nerwowo. Był winien klerykowi szczere przeprosiny. – Jeśli coś mu zrobiłeś…  
– Dał się schwytać Lady Tiamat.  
Sorcerer zerwał się ze schodów, z całej siły uderzył Adriena pięścią w twarz. Pod okiem teleportera od razu zaczął malować się okazały siniak. Sorcerer popchnął go na tron Kahruna, przytrzymał za koszulę, przycisnął do złotego oparcia.  
– Ty pierdolony zdrajco… – wycedził wściekle. – Zrobisz nam zaraz portal prosto do bazy Radiant Ops w Abyss, albo…  
– Zabijesz mnie? – spytał Adrien obojętnym tonem.  
Theodore spojrzał na tron, pobrudzony świeżą krwią, podobnie jak reszta sali.  
Przełknął ślinę, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Gdzie jest Kahrun? – spytał potrząsając chłopakiem. – Gdzie, do cholery, jest Kahrun?!  
– Zabrały go Balaury. – Adrien poruszył się nerwowo. – To po niego przyszły.


End file.
